¿MÁS QUE UN AMIGO?
by 02KaryYourGuardianAngel20
Summary: Kagome ya lleva 5 años viviendo en la época feudal, tiempo en el que se ha convertido en una poderosa sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, una sucia trampa por parte del enemigo, la hiere y un frío youkai, ayuda a remendar esa herida. No obstante, este enemigo buscará la manera de obtener lo que desea de nuestra querida Miko. Una serie de eventos pondrán a prueba el poder de la nueva pareja.
1. UNA EXTRAÑA ¿AMISTAD?

_HOLA, UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, A VER QUE TAL ME VA._

 _ ***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, QUE POR CIERTO, ES MI PERSONA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 _SIN MAS QUE DECIR, AQUÍ VA EL PRIMER CAPITULO._

* * *

 **UNA EXTRAÑA ¿AMISTAD?**

Kagome, aquella joven que venció la barrera del tiempo, luego de haber derrotado a Naraku y haber destruido la perla de Shikon junto a Inuyasha, se había convertido en una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, su poder era aún mayor que el de la misma Midoriko, según hablaban los aldeanos; todo esto ha ocurrido en un lapso de 5 años, ahora Kagome es una mujer de 20 años, su figura y facciones son mucho más maduras que aquel día que piso por primera vez la era feudal.

A pesar de haber decidido vivir en esa era, no podía negar que extrañaba a su familia y amigos del otro lado del pozo, que se había sellado sin remedio desde entonces. Sin embargo cada cierto tiempo ella intentaba fallidamente abrirlo y pasar a través de él, pues quería escapar de la vida que había elegido pues… Kikyo… a quien creía muerta… había retornado nuevamente a caminar entre los vivos, aunque no se sabía realmente como lo había logrado o bien, quien la había traído de vuelta a la vida; y como era de esperarse su enamorado Inuyasha cada vez que se enteraba que andaba cerca iba disimuladamente a buscarla, aun estando comprometido con Kagome.

En el día de hoy se encontraba sentada en una colina bajo un árbol, observando como los aldeanos trabajaban, aunque a pesar del sol y el cansancio generado por sus labores, se mostraban alegres por poder estar vivos un día más.

Por otro lado los niños de la aldea la buscaban para que jugara con ellos, hacía unos meses que todo se encontraba en calma en aquella época, los demonios de todo tipo se mantenían al límite de los territorios humanos, ya que si se acercaban demasiado, Kagome, con solo mirarlos podía eliminarlos del mapa para siempre, sí, su poder era muy grande en verdad; regresando a los niños, entre ellos se encontraban dos que eran por así decirlo, sus favoritos, y era más por todo lo que habían pasado en los días en que Naraku vagaba en el mundo en busca de la dichosa perla.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – el grito de Rin la sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – decía por otro lado Shippo, al parecer Rin le había jugado alguna travesura.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – Decía Kagome con dulzura a ambos niños.

\- Rin, dice que ella se volverá más fuerte que yo, porque empezará a entrenar contigo su habilidad con el arco… - una lagrimilla se escapaba de los ojos del zorrito – ¿Por qué no puedo entrenar contigo también? – cuestionaba.

\- Deja de molestar Shippo, la Señorita Kagome te ha dicho que al ser un demonio, debes seguir un entrenamiento para tal – levantaba su barbilla con orgullo y firmeza de sus palabras – Además, Inuyasha te ofreció entrenar con él y solo fuiste un par de días… ¿acaso eres cobarde?

\- Rin, no seas dura con Shippo, además Shippo… ¿no se supone que tú eres mucho mayor que Rin?, ¿por qué dejas que sus palabras te afecten? Además tengo entendido que has subido de rango en la escuela de demonios zorro a la que vas desde hace un año – ladeaba su cabeza expectante de la respuesta de pequeño demonio.

\- ¡Sí, Shippo! ¡Ya tú debes tener como 30 años humanos!... aunque aún aparentes ser un cachorrito mimado – las expresiones de Rin ya no eran tan tímidas en frente de humanos, después de todo Kaede había dado en el clavo, pero a pesar de esto la niña no se olvidaba de su amo… Sesshomaru, quién ocasionalmente pasaba por la aldea para saber cómo estaba a pesar de que no lo admitiera.

\- ¡Entonces deja de molestarme! ¡Tú solo tienes 13 años, mocosa del demonio! – gritaba un furioso Shippo.

\- Ya, ya… dejen de pelear, Shippo, es verdad lo que dice Rin, Inuyasha te ofreció su ayuda para entrenar y te has negado a ir, sólo por qué dices que es muy rudo… yo la verdad pienso que ningún oponente en la vida real te vaya a preguntar qué tan fuerte te puede pegar… - sonrió Kagome.

\- De acuerdo, iré con el perro a ver si de verdad inicio mi entrenamiento, tengo que mejorar mis habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno, nos vemos, hasta luego niñata… -diciendo esto último se esfumó en una luz azul, típico de las zorras de fuego.

\- Al fin se fue ese molesto zorro – decía una ofendida Rin, por lo dicho por Shippo.

\- Rin, Sesshomaru se acerca, será mejor que vayas a su encuentro – con esto Rin quedó alerta, su amo estaba por llegar al claro donde acostumbraba reunirse con ella.

\- ¡En serio! ¡Qué bien! Gracias Señorita Kagome, ahora regreso – así se despidió la ahora no tan pequeña acompañante de Sesshomaru.

Kagome ya se había familiarizado con las diferentes presencias que le rodeaban y a pesar de no estar presente constantemente, ya había aprendido a identificar la de Sesshomaru, a cierta distancia, lo suficientemente provechosa para avisarle a Rin que él se encontraba cerca.

\- Ya se fue, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – decía Kagome a la persona… o más bien demonio detrás de ella oculto entre unos árboles, que de alguna manera emitió un susurro casi telepático para que ella hiciera que Rin se fuera al claro, donde en breves momentos la alcanzaría.

\- Del entrenamiento que recibirá Rin… - una figura alta de cabello plateado y ojos color dorado, salía del bosque en dirección a ella y en oposición favorable al viento, de manera que si Inuyasha se encontraba en la aldea no podría olerlo tan pronto.

\- ¿Dudas, sugerencias u órdenes? – Kagome miraba el hermoso cielo azul con nubes blancas. Ya Kagome sabía cómo hablarle a Sesshomaru, o al menos como mantener el intercambio de frases con él de manera rápida y concisa, como él.

\- Escuché que le enseñarás a mejorar su habilidad con el arco, ¿tienes alguno con capacidades especiales para ella?, después de todo, algún día me la llevaré conmigo y prefiero que sepa defenderse sola – se acercaba a Kagome.

\- Así es… la he puesto a hacer un par de tiros, tiene buena puntería, pero sé que no enfoca aquella energía que posee en el tiro, ¿tienes pensado regalarle uno apropiado para ella?- sin miedo ni nada parecido, elevó su mirada al demonio a su lado, después de todo ella estaba aún sentada sobre el pasto de aquella colina.

\- Lo más probable, pero antes necesito saber qué tipo de energía es esa de la que hablas – la miró fijo a los ojos.

\- Bueno entonces, tendrás que esperar para saberlo, Sesshomaru – diciendo esto, se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse a la aldea.

\- Te has vuelto muy confianzuda miko – dijo Sesshomaru mientras la seguía con la mirada.

\- Pues deberías hacer lo mismo, recuerda que me llamo Kagome – lo volvió a mirar – Rin te espera, y el viento está por cambiar de dirección, no estoy de humor para verlos discutir a ustedes dos de nuevo – dijo esto último refiriéndose a Inuyasha quien se acercaba a la aldea.

En el claro, Rin se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, cuando de pronto un dragón de dos cabezas muy familiar junto a pequeño demonio verde, descendían en el lugar.

\- ¡Hola Señor Jaken, Ah-Un! – Corría, la ahora adolescente, a su encuentro - ¿Cómo están? Los extrañé mucho – decía mientras acariciaba al dragón y luego abrazaba al punto de asfixia al viejo sapo.

\- ¡Ya chiquilla! Eso lo tenemos claro, mira aquí están dos nuevos kimonos y adornos para el cabello de parte del amo, quién no debe tardarse en llegar – le entregó los paquetes a Rin.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor Jaken, siempre tan amable – le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa juvenil al sapo.

De pronto del mismo modo que sus acompañantes, Sesshomaru hizo su aparición en el claro.

\- Rin – fue lo único que dijo.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, que alegría verlo – hizo una pequeña reverencia en son de respeto.

\- No es necesario que hagas eso, Rin – la miró fijamente.

\- Sí Señor Sesshomaru – sonrió.

\- Estoy enterado que aprenderás a manejar el arco, pero también quiero que sepas algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y que aprendas a usar la espada – lo dijo siendo prácticamente una orden.

\- Sí amo, haré lo que usted me pida – ahí iban de nuevo los formalismos, que más daba, de igual forma no le desagradaban del todo.

\- La miko hablará con el resto de su grupo para que cada uno te entrene en su especialidad – con esto último se retiró, dejando a Jaken y Ah-Un, para que los fastidiara un rato, mientras él iba a pensar un rato a solas.

\- Así que Sesshomaru, anda por estos lares… - arqueaba una ceja el joven híbrido- Me hubiese gustado darle una paliza a ese engreído con mis nuevas técnicas... – ahí estaba el fastidioso Inuyasha que solo pensaba en hacer trizas a su medio hermano.

\- ¿Cuándo te darás por vencido? Sesshomaru es muy fuerte y te lleva un par de siglos de ventaja - decía una muy calmada Kagome a su prometido.

\- ¡Feh! ¿Desde cuando estás del lado de ese engreído? – la interrogaba ofendido.

\- No estoy del lado de ninguno de los dos, sabes bien que Sesshomaru tiene un gran poder, y ahora es conocido como el más fuerte de los youkais, aún más que tu propio padre… - seguía bebiendo tranquilamente su té.

\- Oye Kagome, no seas tan ruda con tus comentarios… - suspiró resignado – Por cierto, hoy Shippo vino a mí de nuevo por lo de su entrenamiento, ¿Acaso hablaste con él al respecto? – hablaba más calmado.

\- Rin lo estaba molestando, y sólo lo ayude a ver la realidad de las cosas, a pesar de que estamos en tiempos de paz, no sabemos cuándo saldrá otro loco con ganas de destruir al mundo – Kagome le hablaba en tono serio, en estos últimos años había aprendido a controlarse ante las provocaciones de Inuyasha, lo cual había traído grandes mejoras en su convivencia con él, excepto claro, cuando aparecía Kikyo… - Yo entrenaré a Rin en el arco, pero Sesshomaru quiere que aprenda algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y manejo de espada… así que… los dejo para que hablen…- esto último dejó a Inuyasha confundido, mientras ella se levantaba una figura entraba a la cabaña…

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – Estaba tan concentrado en la conversación que no se percató de su presencia - ¿Quieres hablar de Rin, cierto? – pregunto Inuyasha a la vez que pensaba en los agudos de los poderes espirituales que ahora poseía…

\- Hmph – fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, la cual podía asumir como un sí… luego Sesshomaru miro a Kagome – Miko, tengo otras cosas que decirte luego de que termine de hablar con él – Kagome asintió y salió de la cabaña.

\- Ahora eres hablador, ¿Eh? – Habló Inuyasha en son de burla – No me preocupa que te acerques a ella, después de todo tu odio a los humanos solo tiene una excepción, Rin – se recostó en la pared – Dime, ¿Qué quieres?- Insistió.

\- Entrena a Rin en el uso de la espada, mandaré a hacerle una con uno de mis colmillos pero primero quiero ver si puede blandir una – rápido y conciso, ese era Sesshomaru.

\- Pero ¿no basta solo con el arco?, digo, me preocupa que la exijas demasiado – sí, Inuyasha se preocupaba por cada uno de sus compañeros, y Rin era ahora una de ellos.

\- Yo les diré si es demasiado, ahora no fastidies más con preguntas sin sentido – y así salió de la cabaña, pero en ese momento percibió el aroma de aquella otra miko, que ahora vagaba nuevamente por los alrededores; sin pensarlo un segundo oculto su presencia detrás de unos árboles para ver al supuesto "prometido" de la miko a cargo de su protegida, salir despavorido en busca del aquel ser que desprendía aquel asqueroso olor a muerte.

\- Ese idiota… - pensó en voz alta – Y después dice que yo soy la basura, hmph… - al parecer no estaba solo – Creí que eras más astuta, ¿Por qué le permites estas cosas siendo tu futuro esposo?

\- Me duele, no te lo ocultaré, sin embargo, tengo otras cosas de las cuales preocuparme, además tú lo dijiste, es mi "futuro esposo" – sonrió Kagome entre las sombras un poco más atrás que Sesshomaru - Dime Sesshomaru, ¿Qué se te olvido esta vez? – avanzó adentrándose más en el bosque, se dirigía al claro donde ella solía encontrarse o tener esas reuniones a solas con él.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Kagome se sentó a la orilla de un hermoso estanque de agua cristalina, ya era de noche y la luna emanaba una luz hermosa.

\- Rin, ha crecido mucho desde entonces, es una chica fuerte, decidida, pero también dulce y sincera… - Comenzaba a hablar Kagome, pues sabía de antemano que quería información de la vida de Rin.

\- Lo he notado – Contestó él.

\- Ella desde el año pasado empezó a insistirme en que la entrenara, que le enseñara a usar cosas espirituales, ella cree que es algo muy hermoso, su pureza es única y… -

\- No quiero hablar de ella… quiero hablar del estúpido híbrido y de… ti… Kagome – seguía con su típica frialdad.

Hacía dos años en los que Sesshomaru se había abierto, o al menos era más comunicativo con Kagome, ya que creía que ella era la única que tenía algo de cerebro del grupo de su medio hermano.

\- ¿De mí? – Se levantó y se acercó al demonio, poniendo su delicada mano en la frente del demonio, a lo cual él ni se inmuto - ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿O te purifiqué sin darme cuenta? – sonaba preocupaba.

\- No seas tonta miko – bien, ahí estaba el Sesshomaru que ella trataba siempre.

\- Que alivio… - sonrió – Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de demonio… - lo miró con todo tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué sigues con él? – iba sin rodeos.

\- No es tu asunto – se defendió tal y como él solía hacerlo cuando ella preguntaba de más.

\- Eres la miko a cargo de Rin, no quiero que ella tenga malas influencias de tu parte – replicó.

\- Rin, por ahora estará bien, aún es muy ingenua, como toda niña, pero pronto entrará en esa etapa – miró la luna – y esa etapa, la lidiarás tú, mi estimado Sesshomaru – hizo un gesto para indicarle al demonio que había intrusos en su espacio, de lo cual claramente él ya se había percatado – Entonces… ¿cuándo decapitarás al Sapo para preparar a Rin con la noticia?-

\- La próxima luna llena, que será en unas semanas – increíble pero cierto, Sesshomaru disfrutaba del humor negro, cuando se trataba de hacer sufrir a fisgones como Jaken y bueno Ah-Un no cuenta.

\- ¡NO! ¡Amo bonito! ¡Discúlpeme!, yo solo pasaba y… y…- cayó al suelo, presa de una roca que le tiró Sesshomaru dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Qué cruel es usted, Señor Sesshomaru – dijo una miko en tono burlón.

\- Calla, que no soy el único con ganas de decapitarlo – bufó.

Estos eran los momentos que más disfrutaban ambos, Kagome era tan traviesa como Rin, ambas le hacían la vida de cuadritos a Jaken quién sólo sabía quejarse de la vida; y eso, aunque no lo admitiera Sesshomaru le daba un giro a su siniestra vida. Sin darse cuenta se habían convertido en compañeros de juegos, algo como amigos…


	2. POZO REABIERTO

_SEGUNDO CAPITULO, AQUI VAMOS...  
_

 _ ***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, QUE POR CIERTO, ES MI PERSONA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 _COMENTEN  
_

* * *

 **POZO REABIERTO**

Luego de la charla entre Kagome y Sesshomaru, y de haber recogido al sapo del suelo y montado en Ah-Un por parte de Kagome, ésta regresó a la cabaña mientras que nuestro demonio alzaba vuelo y retornaba a dar una vuelta por sus tierras.

Kagome había percibido la llegada de Sango y su hermano a la aldea hacía unos minutos, ahora que su energía cubría un enorme radio, pocas cosas pasaban desapercibidas por ella.

\- Señorita Kagome – saludó Kohaku con cortesía.

\- Hola Kagome, ¿cómo has estado? – saludaba Sango.

\- Bienvenidos sean los dos, ¿qué los retrasó? Debieron haber vuelto hace dos días… - Preguntaba Kagome, sin sobresaltarse, algo que había aprendido a controlar eficazmente eran sus emociones, ya no reaccionaba tan salvajemente ante las diferentes situaciones.

\- Sí, es que fuimos a visitar las tumbas de nuestro clan antes de venir – Sonrío la joven a su amiga.

\- Bueno como sean, ya están de vuelta… – dirigió su mirada a Kohaku, aquél niño había comenzado a convertirse en un hombre, pues ahora estaba ya en sus casi 19 años, muy apuesto a los ojos de muchas damas, sin embargo ella sabía que solo tenía ojos para cierta chica, que por cierto aún era muy joven para notarlo y que claro… tendría que pasar primero por las garras de su protector… no era otra más que… Rin.

\- ¡KOHAKU! – La aludida por los pensamientos de Kagome se hacía presente – ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? – la niña se abalanzó sobre el joven haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente bajándola de inmediato y entregándole un paquete.

\- Rin, sabemos que pronto iniciaras tu entrenamiento con Kagome, pero no creemos apropiado el vestuario de sacerdotisa para ti, así que te hicimos uno semejante al de nuestro clan de exterminadores – explicaba Sango.

La niña tomó el paquete y lo abrió con emoción para dejar a la vista un atuendo bastante similar al de Sango solo que sus detalles eran en color naranja y amarillo, recordándole el primer kimono que su amo le había otorgado luego de regresar a la vida.

\- ¡Muchas Gracias Señorita Sango, Kohaku! ¡Me lo probaré, ya regreso!- y así se dirigió a una pequeña habitación de la cabaña, ideada por Kagome, haciendo papel de habitación de ésta.

Cuando Rin salió con su nuevo atuendo, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la figura de la chica, definitivamente pronto entraría en la etapa revoltosa de la juventud.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal luzco? – preguntó la chica al ver como la miraban los presentes.

\- Simplemente hermosa… - Kohaku pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! - y se lanzó nuevamente sobre el joven cayendo en su regazo, mientras el aludido no sabía qué hacer con su existencia ante las inocentes acciones de Rin.

Sango, Kagome e incluso Inuyasha que llegó unos instantes antes para ver tal escena, estallaron en carcajadas por la situación de Kohaku. Luego de eso cenaron y sus invitados se retiraron a sus casas, dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha solos, pues la anciana Kaede había fallecido hace tres meses, y ellos habían heredado la pequeña cabaña.

\- Kagome, que quería preguntarte Sesshomaru esta vez… - rompió el silencio Inuyasha.

\- Pues, lo de siempre… Rin – Lo miró con ternura, a pesar de que ella sabía que él se iba a cada rato tras Kikyo.

\- ¡Feh! No entiendo su preocupación, con nosotros nada le pasará – decía indignado por la desconfianza de su hermano a los cuidados que ellos le daban a Rin.

\- Inuyasha, él solo quiere lo mejor para ella, después de todo se siente responsable de sus cosas, al ser él quien ha intercedido frente a la muerta de Rin, dos veces, aunque la segunda con algo de ayuda de su madre… - miraba a Inuyasha con desaprobación a sus comentarios sobre el demonio.

\- Deja de defenderlo – desvió su mirada de la de ella.

\- Solo digo lo justo… ¿Celoso? – Kagome lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

\- Yo sé que tú eres solo para mí, además pronto seremos esposos, Kagome – seguía sin mirarla.

\- Si te contraes nupcias conmigo, no podrás verla más… o te purificaré… - diciendo esto se levantó y se metió en la pequeña habitación dejando atrás a un tenso Inuyasha.

\- Kagome… tú… - Se sentía descubierto

\- Calla, piénsalo y mañana me dices – Kagome cerró la pequeña puerta, indicándole a Inuyasha que quería estar sola.

Ya eran cinco años, los primeros años fueron como ella esperaba pero al seguir los últimos consejos de su madre acerca de su emparejamiento con Inuyasha, se había dado cuenta que quizás él no la quería realmente por ser ella, sino como recuerdo a su antiguo amor… Kikyo. Sin embargo aún estaban a tiempo de arrepentirse, después de todo cada vez que Inuyasha se le insinuaba ella le daba una fuerte sacudida con su energía espiritual alejándolo de inmediato, en otras palabras él no le pertenecía a ella ni ella a él, no había marca, aún eran libres.

Un hermoso sol salía entre las montañas, el aire fresco, el sonido de las aves… había podido presenciar estos amaneceres desde que vivía en el Sengoku con su "amado" Inuyasha, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de eso, en fin, ese día se dirigía al pozo, a realizar un nuevo intento en abrirlo, ya que como esperaba al levantarse, Inuyasha no estaba, por lo que quizás su charla sería de noche.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde su último intento, aquella vez sintió la energía de su mundo por leves segundos pero falló, esta vez iba dispuesta a todo.

Rodeó el pozo, hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y luego se sentó en frente de este para concentrar su energía en aquel punto que había descubierto veces anteriores, uno del cual salía una pequeña luz pero si lograba apartar aquella energía extraña de ese punto, se podía apreciar el resplandor violeta que solía aparecer cuando se atravesaba el pozo.

Junto sus manos y levanto un campo de protección a su alrededor para evitar ser molestada, y claro, evitar purificar a alguien por accidente. Su energía comenzó a crecer de manera inmensa, emanaba de ella una luz similar a la de la extinta perla de Shikon, la dirigió al punto de luz del pozo, apreció lo que parecía ser una especie de cerradura, no lo había notado antes, entonces introdujo su energía expandiéndola de manera que llenara ese agujero, luego tal como lo sospechó logró hacer girar su ahora llave de energía espiritual y para su sorpresa, el pozo se abrió…

\- ¿Lo lo-logré? – estaba atónita. Se levantó y miró el fondo del pozo, lucía igual físicamente, pero Kagome podía percibir una energía familiar emanar del fondo…

\- ¿Señorita Kagome? – Apareció Rin – La he estado buscando todo la mañana – de pronto la niña miró incrédula el pozo - ¿Esa luz? ¿Lo hizo Señorita Kagome? ¿Usted logró abrir el pozo? – los ojos de la niña brillaban de alegría por su cuidadora.

\- Al parecer sí, Rin, ahora déjame intentar saltar dentro de él… - dijo permitiendo a la niña atravesar el campo de energía para que tomara las cosas que ella había traído consigo.

\- Suerte Señorita Kagome – sonrió la niña apartándose.

Luego Kagome se sentó en la orilla del pozo y dando un fuerte respiro y cerrando los ojos, se lanzó… Al abrirlos de nuevo, tenía miedo de no ver aquellas escaleras que en su época le servían de apoyo para subir, levantó la vista y para su brote de emoción, allí estaban las escaleras… Rauda subió y pudo apreciar el templo donde ella había nacido, había regresado a casa después de cinco largos años… Corrió hacia su casa, se detuvo a controlar su respiración, abrió la puerta y anunció su llegada.

\- ¡HOLA! ¡HE REGRESADO! – gritó con la esperanza de ver a los suyos después de tanto.

Al escuchar su grito, sintió como unos platos cayeron en la cocina y como pasos apresurados bajaban las escaleras...

\- ¡HIJA! – salió su madre con lágrimas en los ojos a recibirla.

\- ¿Kagome? ¡HERMANA! – un joven casi de su estatura salió a su encuentro, su pequeño hermano ya no era tan pequeño… ahora era un apuesto chico, debía admitir…

\- No tienen idea de cuánto los he extrañado – los abrazó fuerte y se calmó para preguntar por su abuelo, pues no pudo percibir su aura en los alrededores.

\- Kagome, mi papá… falleció hace dos años – la mirada triste de su hermano y madre, se lo confirmaban.

\- Oh vaya… así que ya no está – Kagome palideció.

\- No te preocupes hija, su muerte fue muy natural además tenía una sonrisa en sus labios – la madre de Kagome quería calmarla.

\- Bueno, al menos los tengo a ustedes – sonrió la joven miko.

Luego de charlar y ponerse al día con su familia, decidió o más bien pidió ir de compras, quería ver cómo le quedaban ahora las ropas de su época, su cuerpo a causa de sus entrenamientos había cambiado, ahora era más esbelta y un poco más alta, además de sus notables rasgos más finos y elegantes de su rostro. Su madre accedió sin chistar, su hermano, sabía que le esperaba una gran faena, pero de todas formas quiso compartir tiempo con su hermana.

Mientras en la era feudal…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que Kagome se fue a su época? El pozo está sellado… - cuestionaba Inuyasha a Rin, quien había regresado a la aldea a contarles a todos que Kagome se había ido a su tiempo.

\- Sí, pero la Señorita Kagome al fin logró reabrirlo, y estaba muy feliz – sonreía la niña.

\- Voy por ella… - sin más fue en dirección al pozo.

\- Hola Inu… - Miroku solo alcanzo a ver un rayo rojo pasar a un lado de él- Yasha… ¿a dónde va con tanta prisa?- el joven monje había madurado también y aunque pareciera imposible, dejo de ser un completo degenerado acosador público para serlo sólo con Sango…

\- Fue a buscar a Kagome… - decía Sango mientras tomaba su té.

\- ¿Pudo abrir el pozo? – Dijo sorprendido – Me alegro por ella, sabía que en algún momento lo conseguiría, semejante poder que tiene… era de esperarse. – Sonrió, sentándose al lado de Sango.

En ese momento Inuyasha retornaba a la cabaña, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Hay una barrera, que ni Tessaiga puede romper… - dijo con desgano el híbrido.

\- Ah lo lamento Señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome puso esa barrera para evitar que usted fuera por ella, pero como se fue tan rápido se me olvidó decírselo – se disculpaba la niña.

\- ¡Esa mujer, me va a oír cuando regrese! – de pronto Inuyasha sintió el olor de Sesshomaru en el área – Rin… creo que te buscan… mi hermano está afuera – dijo más calmado, no tenía ganas de discutir con su querido hermanito.

\- Sí – la niña salió de la cabaña y efectivamente su amo estaba afuera a la luz de la luna.

\- Rin – dijo él como saludo.

\- Amo Sesshomaru, que gusto verlo – le contestó la niña, percatándose de que su amo la estaba revisando de pies a cabeza y evaluando el atuendo que se había puesto para mostrárselo al monje – esto… me lo regaló la Señorita Sango para mis entrenamientos – sonrió.

\- Lo apruebo, además no quiero que dañes los Kimonos que te traje – dijo entregándole un paquete – creo que los otros ya te quedan un poco pequeños – siguió con su frío semblante.

\- Gracias amo – la niña estaba contenta.

\- Rin... ¿Dónde está la miko? – Sesshomaru no podía sentir a Kagome por ningún lado.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! La señorita Kagome regresó a su época, quizás regrese en un par de días – lo miró con naturalidad.

\- Hmph – y así se dio la vuelta y alzó vuelo.

\- Adiós Señor Sesshomaru – dijo Rin entrando a la cabaña.

\- _Así que se fue a su época, tonta miko, te atreves a dejar a Rin al cuidado de esos –_ Iba en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió el aroma de Kagome en un punto del bosque y bajo a inspeccionar - _¿Dentro del pozo? –_ Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y al sentir el aroma de Kagome más fuerte en el fondo, entró… traspasando sin problemas la barrera que ésta había levantado, ni siquiera la notó…

En el momento Inuyasha había ido junto con sus amigos hacia el lugar, llegando justo en el instante en que Sesshomaru era envuelto por aquel brillo rosa y desapareciendo de la época.

Rin corrió a asomarse, ya que era la única que podía pasar, y confirmó que su amo había atravesado el pozo. A Inuyasha le hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano, Youkai completo pudo atravesar la barrera y encima atravesar el pozo, sin problema alguno?...

Mientras que los pensamientos de todos volaban, Rin se asomó aún más en el pozo, resbalando del borde y cayendo, para sorpresa de todos, también fue envuelta por la luz rosa…

Ninguno sabía que esperar de aquella situación, como podían ellos atravesar el pozo sin la perla en este mundo.

Del otro lado Kagome se encontraba levantando los trastes de la cena para luego tomar un baño e irse a dormir en su preciada cama que tenía años de no usar y que su madre había acomodado y cambiado las sábanas para ella, cuando de pronto una energía cruzó su sentir, y otra no tan poderosa pero conocida… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… No era posible… Salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y cuando la abrió, vio a aquél ser salir del templo con una niña y colocándola en el suelo.

\- ¿Sessh-Sesshomaru? ¿Rin? – estaba impactada, esperaba que Inuyasha rompiera la barrera quizás en algún momento de descuido de ella y que la fuera a buscar… pero que su hermano estuviera ahí… y encima con Rin… algo no andaba bien.

\- Miko… ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Sesshomaru sobresaltándola.

\- Estás en mi época Sesshomaru… y veo que Rin también… - dijo mirando a la niña que se encontraba asustada por la situación, así que corrió a los brazos de Kagome y se aferró a ella como si de eso dependiese su vida - ¿Cómo atravesaste la barrera? – le preguntó mientras palpaba la espalda de Rin para calmarla.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – No había notado tal cosa…

\- Ya veo… Rin… ¿Y tú?... ¿cómo atravesaste el pozo? – le preguntó a la niña.

\- Yo… me caí… y el señor Sesshomaru me sacó del pozo, pero no estábamos en el bosque… - dijo con sinceridad – El señor Inuyasha quería venir por usted y vimos cuando el amo entró al pozo y desapareció, solo yo pude atravesar su campo para mirar… - decía aun con temor.

\- Bueno, ya que están aquí… vamos entren a la casa… les presentaré a mi familia… - se levantó de donde estaba, tomó la mano de Rin y se dirigió a su casa.

\- Que bonita ropa Señorita Kagome – comentó Rin.

\- ¿Así se visten en tu época entonces? ¿No es un poco indecente para ser una miko?- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensar claramente, Sesshomaru se maldecía de que eso le pasara con otra persona a parte de Rin.

\- No es momento para que me regañes por mi atuendo, ahora camina, que nadie debe verte así… - ordenó Kagome.

\- Miko insolente, yo… -

\- Tú nada… cierra la boca y muévete… - Kagome estaba alterada con la situación y no quería lidiar con el Youkai tras ella.

Entraron a su casa, Kagome presentó a Sesshomaru y a Rin a su familia, su madre quedó encantada con la niña y con lo apuesto que, según ella, era Sesshomaru; por otro lado, Sota miraba fiero a Sesshomaru, quién se controlaba por el gran parecido que tenía a Rin en su actitud y a Kagome en su físico, sin embargo lo estaba sacando de quicio con sus miradas.

\- Sota… deja de mirarlo así o dejaré que acabe contigo por "insolente" – dijo la miko guiñándole un ojo a Sesshomaru, él no podía creer la cantidad de irrespetos que le aguantaba a ella, desde un par de años hacia acá.

Al estar todos cansados, claro… menos Sesshomaru, decidieron que era hora de dormir, Rin dormiría en la habitación de Kagome por lo que subió, y a ayudó a darse un baño y colocarle una pijama de su época para que durmiera fresca, hacía mucho calor. Por otro lado Sota sacó una muda de ropa para Sesshomaru, pero este se rehusó por completo a cambiarse, de a malas tomó un baño… y prefirió quedarse en la sala, sentado en el piso y recostado a la pared, típico de él.

Al día siguiente, Kagome verificaría si el pozo estaba abierto, de ser así enviaría a Sesshomaru de vuelta, y a Rin la llevaría después, quería comprarle algo de ropa de su época a la niña, o mejor dicho, su madre quería consentir a la niña…

Pasadas dos horas, Kagome seguía despierta, la sorpresa de tener a esos dos en su casa no la dejaba tranquila, cuando sintió que Sesshomaru la llamaba, como hacía en su época, sonrió se puso una bata y bajo.

\- Oh Lord de las Tierras del Oeste… en que puede ayudarla esta servidora… - dijo en son de burla.

\- No te burles miko o te despedazo… - advirtió.

\- Claro, claro… soy tan poderosa como tú y lo sabes – se defendió.

\- Hmph –

\- ¿Por qué viniste Sesshomaru? –

\- Tu olor era muy fuerte en el fondo del pozo y quería saber si te habías convertido en comadreja en tu nueva madriguera… - bufó.

\- Grosero… Oye, mañana quiero ir con Rin a comprarle unas cosas, pero antes veré si puedes irte primero, para que no estés aburrido aquí y vayas a despedazar a pobres almas en el Sengoku – dijo calmadamente.

\- No hace falta, quisiera ver qué hay de bueno en este lugar antes de irnos, porque tú te vas con nosotros, es una orden – dijo frío.

Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru y se colocó frente a frente con él, que se encontraba aún sentado en el piso.

\- Tu energía está descontrolada, lo que quiere decir que no te sientes seguro, Señor Sesshomaru – vaya que era una mujer atrevida.

\- No seas imprudente, anda a dormir - y así el lord cerró sus ojos para que Kagome se retirara de su presencia, no sin antes sentir como ella puso sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, poniendo en orden su energía demoníaca, cosa que lo alarmó - ¿Valoras tu vida? – preguntó relajado.

\- Sí, pero no me gusta sentir a mis amigos temerosos o confundidos, por eso controle tu energía y la deje como siempre la cargas, serena y fría – le respondió, quitando sus manos del rostro del demonio y alejándose de él camino a su cuarto.

\- _Miko insolente –_ fue lo último que pensó hasta por primera vez quedarse dormido complemente.


	3. CONOCIENDO TU MUNDO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, QUE POR CIERTO, ES MI PERSONA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Favor déjenme saber si este les agradó también.**

* * *

 **CONOCIENDO TU MUNDO**

El día comenzaba, los pájaros cantaban, los habitantes de la casa se despertaban e iniciaban sus labores, sin embargo un Youkai de gran orgullo parecía una roca en un profundo sueño.

\- Sesshomaru… - lo llamó Kagome un poco sorprendida y hasta podría decir que preocupada, ella jamás había visto a Sesshomaru dormir tan profundamente – ¡Sesshomaru! – ya estaba inquieta… hasta que abrió sus ojos dorados como el oro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Miko? ¿Por qué hueles a angustia? ¿Acaso vino el híbrido? – hablaba pero su voz era como si hubiese estado durmiendo por mil años…

\- ¿Que qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no estás escuchando como hablas? ¿Te sientes bien? – Kagome se acercaba estando a la altura del Youkai que aún estaba sentado en el piso, su madre la veía desde la cocina junto a su hermano que tenía que ir al colegio, Rin aún dormía.

\- Ignoro completamente la razón de tu preocupación, miko, deja de mirarme así… - a pesar de sus palabras el comprendía, hacía un par de siglos que no dormía como lo había hecho, incluso para él era extraño, sin embargo al haber estudiado el área y ver la tranquilidad de esa época, se dio el lujo de dormir como se debe, después de todo regresarían pronto a su acostumbrada vida en la era feudal.

\- De acuerdo, te creeré… - Kagome se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina a desayunar - ¿Tienes apetito? ¿Te gustaría probar lo que comerá Rin cuando despierte? – Kagome sabía cómo hacer que él diera su brazo a torcer, al ser Rin su protegida, cada cosa que provenía de sitio desconocido él la probaba antes, sólo por preocupación aunque no lo admitiese.

\- Hmph – se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia el pequeño cuarto donde había un comedor y donde se encontraban Souta y su madre.

\- ¿Desea un poco de jugo? – le preguntó la madre de Kagome, tranquila con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sólo que no sea cítrico mamá, y dale a probar los pancakes sin sirope, no es amante de lo dulce… - decía Kagome con gran normalidad, su par de años con Sesshomaru, le permitían saber un poco de los gustos respecto a la comida de humanos, que sin embargo, aún repudiaba, pero con menos intensidad.

Sesshomaru sólo se limitó a tomar asiento, aquella mujer le hacía más fácil el tener que gastar sus palabras con su madre, que por cierto aún no sabía su nombre, solo el del chico hermano de la miko.

\- Humana, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto a la madre de Kagome.

\- Oh… me llamo Naomi, Señor Sesshomaru – le respondía mientras colocaba un plato con los pancakes y jugo de manzana frente al demonio.

\- Naomi – repitió Sesshomaru mirando el plato cuando un olor desconocido para él, mezclado con una fuerte esencia a Rin, llegó a su nariz. Pero cuando estuvo por levantarse, unas manos lo detuvieron manteniéndole donde estaba.

\- Rin ya despertó, ¿recuerdas que te dije que ella pronto entraría en una nueva etapa Sesshomaru? ¿Y que tú lidiarías con ello? - seguía con su manos sobre los hombros de él, pero su toque no transmitía miedo ni nada por el estilo.

\- Recuerdo, déjate de rodeos, ¿qué le pasó a Rin? – se estaba alterando por la conducta de Kagome.

\- Mamá, necesitamos ir a comprar ropa para Rin y… otras cosas… - ignoró completamente la pregunta de Sesshomaru, pocos se atrevían a tal falta de respeto ante él, sin embargo ella era una de esas pocas…

\- Kagome… - sabía que al llamarla por su nombre le respondería.

\- Cambio de vida, oh gran Lord Sesshomaru… como es que le dicen ustedes… a ver… ¡ah sí!... Rin está en su primer celo… - apretó el agarre sobre el hombro de él, en señal de que se mantuviera tranquilo.

\- ¿Celo? Por suerte eso se presenta cada 6 meses, ¿no? ¿miko? – le preguntaba Sesshomaru, ya que así era en su especie, o al menos eso era lo que lograba recordar, nunca le había prestado atención, a pesar de sus siglos de vida, se consideraba un joven aún que no buscaba pareja.

\- No – al fin soltó a Sesshomaru y se ubicó en una silla frente a él - a nosotras se nos presenta cada mes o luna, mi estimado Sesshomaru – sonrió.

-¿Qué? – su reacción fue de asombro, no sabía mucho de humanos, menos de sus ciclos reproductivos y ahora Rin pasaba por el primero de ellos… se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Vamos Sesshomaru, ya mi mamá le dio un par de consejos y algo de ropa limpia para ir por algunas cosas al mercado, termina de desayunar, actúa como si no supieras nada, es algo… penoso para nosotras que se enteren que estamos en ese estado, más aún si eres primeriza– le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para servirle el desayuno a Rin.

\- Bu-Buenos días, amo Sesshomaru –saludaba Rin a su amo, un poco temerosa, ella sabía que él tenía buen olfato y sabría que algo le estaba pasando.

\- Come – la miró – Naomi quiere comprarte unas cosas e iras con la miko – tomo un sorbo de jugo.

\- ¡Sí! – Rin se sentía aliviada por no tener que dar explicaciones de su estado a su amo, Sesshomaru sentía como se dispersaba el temor de la ahora Señorita Rin – Pero, ¿No vendrá con nosotras? – preguntó.

\- Hmph – fue lo único que respondió, lo cual para ella, era un sí.

\- ¡Qué Bien! – no cabía en su emoción.

Kagome había salido de la casa para darle un pequeño espacio padre-hija a Sesshomaru, pues después de tanto, eso eran.

Se dirigió al pozo para cerciorarse si aún funcionaba, se acercó y sí, estaba abierto, pero para estar aún más segura, se lanzó. Una vez estando del otro lado, verificó la barrera que había dejado, aún no entendía cómo había pasado Sesshomaru, si ella la hizo para que ninguna alimaña maligna o cualquier tipo de ser vivo pudiese llegar al pozo, a excepción de Rin… Pero su barrera había dejado pasar a más que una alimaña… dejó pasar a un orgulloso demonio completo… vaya… sin más que observar reforzó la barrera dándole un simple toque y regresó a su mundo.

\- ¿Tanto quieres ver a esa basura de ser que dices llamar "prometido"? – Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que bajaban al pozo dentro del templo.

\- Para nada, aún tengo cosas que hacer… Ayúdame a salir de aquí… - a pesar de solo haber estado observando del otro lado, el estar aferrada a unas enredaderas le había cansado los brazos y le dolían un poco… - _Bien, ahora confirmo que debo entrenar físicamente –_ En eso Sesshomaru con su velocidad demoníaca, ya estaba frente al pozo y con ambos brazos tomó a Kagome como si fuera un bebé y la sacó. – Gracias – le sonrió.

\- Vamos por las cosas que quiere comprar tu madre – sin decir más salió del templo seguido por Kagome.

\- Sesshomaru… - él se detuvo.

\- ¿Y ahora? – olía ansiedad de parte de Kagome.

\- No puedes ir así… - lo tomó por un brazo y él la miró incrédulo, cada día era más atrevida ante él - Hay que ocultar un par de cosas – puso su mano sobre las marcas de su brazo y estas desaparecieron al igual que sus garras, lo soltó para comprobar si entendía el mensaje.

\- ¿Tengo que parecer humano? – dijo con algo de odio.

\- Dejaré cierto rasgos, sólo quitaré las garras y marcas, nada más – lo miraba expectante – y respecto a la ropa, mi mamá tiene un atuendo para ti.

\- De acuerdo, pero en cuanto lleguemos aquí de nuevo, me regresas a la normalidad y nadie, absolutamente ¡NADIE! Sabrá de esto o te desgarro miko – ahí estaba el imponente demonio.

\- Sí, sí… claro… Señor Sesshomaru – apartó un poco la ropa del pecho de Sesshomaru, sin descubrir demasiado y una corriente pasó por su maligno ser.

Las marcas desaparecieron, dejando solo la piel pálida que lo caracterizaba, las garras se convertían en simples uñas de humano y sus colmillos se volvieron más pequeños, fuera de eso, todo en orden.

Kagome lo miraba, se veía extraño y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

\- Retráctate Miko… o te... –

\- Me matas… sí lo sé, lo sé… jaja – Kagome no aguanto, pero antes que él hablara lo halo por su ropa y lo llevó de vuelta a la casa para que se cambiara.

Luego de unos minutos Sesshomaru, vestía un polo color turquesa y unos jeans negros, sencillo pero hacía más atractivo al Señor del Oeste, su cabello seguía plateado y sus ojos dorados, simplemente dirían que lo decoloraba y que usaba lentes de contacto, listo.

\- Bien vámonos, decía Kagome mientras Rin tomaba su mano – ella vestía un pantalón que le llegaba sobre las rodillas una camiseta negra y un pequeño chaleco rosa, su cabello recogido en un moño alto. Mientras que Rin tenía puesto un short negro en "caso de accidentes" y un suéter verde claro, su cabello suelto, sólo que con una especie de tiara, en lo que respectaba a Sesshomaru.

Caminaron hacia el mercado, que no estaba muy lejos, además así Sesshomaru podría explorar el territorio fácilmente con sus sentidos.

En todo el camino y en sus entradas a los locales, Sesshomaru se mantuvo callado, pero no podía pasar por alto las miradas de todas esas mujeres, la fascinación en sus rostros, además de las veces que trataron de seducirlo, lo tenían al borde de querer matarlas a todas por su atrevimiento. Kagome se limitaba a verlo rodeado de damas y burlarse un poco de él por no saber qué hacer.

Habían pasado 5 años y sus amigos del colegio, según lo contado por su madre, ya no se encontraban en la ciudad, unos se habían casado y se habían ido a otros lugares, y otros fueron a estudiar al extranjero… todos se habían ido… todos a excepción de uno que por lo visto seguía preguntando por ella y para su mala suerte, venía en su dirección…

\- Hola Higurashi – la saludaba Hojo.

\- Hojo, ¿Cómo has estado? – ella le respondía con total naturalidad.

\- Bien, ¿y tú? Me enteré que te comprometiste, pero no me han dicho nada de la boda – el joven se sonrojaba.

Sesshomaru se encontraba atento a la situación, aquél hombre tenía problemas con sus hormonas al estar cerca de la miko, tenía que saber de quien se trataba, pues Kagome lo trataba con mucha familiaridad.

\- Kagome… - la llamó, sacando a la joven de la conversación.

\- Oh… mira Hojo, te presento a Sesshomaru, un buen amigo que conocí en mi… ¿viaje? – su madre le había dicho a sus amigos que ella se encontraba viajando.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Hojo – extendió su mano a Sesshomaru, quien la miro y luego repitió el gesto entendiendo que un saludo de los humanos, lo había visto a lo largo de su caminata por los locales.

\- Sesshomaru, un gusto – miró a Kagome – veo que se conocen de hace mucho –

\- Así es, íbamos a la misma escuela – respondió Kagome.

\- Higurashi, disculpa la pregunta ¿Pero él es familiar de Inuyasha? Se parecen un poco – preguntaba un poco tímido el joven.

\- Ah sí, son hermanos por parte de padre – respondió ella, sin mirar al demonio.

- _Al parecer todos conocen al patético híbrido –_ pensaba cuando de pronto el agarre de Kagome lo sobresalto.

\- Ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós Hojo – Kagome se llevo a rastras a Sesshomaru, quien volvió la mirada al joven y noto un deje de… ¿tristeza?

\- Miko, ese hombre te quiere como su hembra – la miró.

\- Ya lo sé, me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo no pierda la ilusión conmigo – hablaba Kagome sin detenerse.

\- ¿Lo rechazaste por el híbrido? – demasiadas preguntas, ni él sabía por qué.

\- Algo así – Kagome no le daba importancia al interés de Sesshomaru, quería llegar rápido a la heladería donde estarían Rin y su madre, se habían separado sin darse cuenta, por suerte Kagome llevaba consigo un móvil que su madre recién le había regalado.

\- ¿Qué es ese artefacto, miko? – miraba como Kagome revisaba aquel trozo de plástico cada 5 minutos.

\- Es un celular, Sesshomaru, en esta época es lo que se usa para comunicarse con personas que tengas lejos, probemos, llamemos a mi mama para que escuches a Rin – y así lo hizo.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Mamá puedes pasarme a Rin? – miraba a Sesshomaru – Rin saluda a Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Tiene que probar los helados, están deliciosos! – la niña estaba emocionada.

\- De acuerdo – respondió Sesshomaru mientras miraba con incredulidad tal aparato.

\- ¿Ves? Interesante verdad, Sesshomaru –

\- Hmph –

Llegaron a la heladería y vieron como Rin disfrutaba de un gran helado de Cereza, lo saboreaba al máximo. Kagome pidió uno de vainilla para ella pero antes le dio a probar a Sesshomaru, quien disimuladamente olfateo lo que se ofrecía y dio una lamida al helado…

\- Entrégame eso miko – ordenó.

Kagome entre sorpresa y satisfacción le entrego el cono a Sesshomaru, quien empezó a devorar el postre, quedando con algo de helado por las mejillas, a lo cual Kagome con una servilleta le limpió.

\- Para ser todo un Lord, te embarraste como un niño, Sesshomaru – terminando de quitar la última pizca de helado de la cara del lord, se rio por lo bajo.

\- No juegues con tu suerte, miko – se sentía indignado, pero tal manjar, lo había hecho olvidar sus modales.

\- Kagome, hija, no molestes al Señor Sesshomaru, tú a veces haces lo mismo con el helado de chocolate – su propia madre la ponía al descubierto frente al lord.

\- Mamá… no era necesario - la joven se sintió avergonzada.

\- Vaya miko, también te comportas como cachorra – una leve sonrisa se vio en los labios del demonio.

\- Cállate, no molestes odioso demonio – se sentía ofendida, comparada con una… cachorra…

Rin y la madre de Kagome rieron por ver la infantil pelea de la sacerdotisa y youkai más poderosos de la era feudal.

Sin más retornaron a la casa, y como se le hizo prometer, Kagome rompió el hechizo y las marcas, garras y colmillos volvieron.

Era hora de regresar, Kagome había comprado una mochila nueva, para sus viajes, ropa y cosas que solía llevar antes que el pozo se sellara; pero ahora no era la única que llevaba una enorme mochila, Rin llevaba la suya, con las cosas que Naomi compró con la aprobación de Sesshomaru, ropa, unos juguetes y cosas de aseo personal, entre otros.

Cenaron todos juntos, Souta veía televisión con Rin, Naomi estaba recogiendo los platos, Kagome en su habitación y Sesshomaru afuera junto al árbol sagrado, meditando o teniendo su momento de paz acostumbrado.

Se giró hacia la casa y percibió un leve rastro de Inuyasha que se dirigía hacia una ventana, suponía que era la de Kagome, siguió el rastro y se vio en el cuarto de la joven.

\- ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer es una violación a mi espacio personal? ¿Qué se te ofrece Sesshomaru? – Kagome no lo volteaba a ver, estaba sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sentí el rastro del híbrido y lo seguí – respondió.

\- Así es, Inuyasha solía entrar por mi ventana – sin remordimientos contestó.

\- Miko, ¿tú y el híbrido?... – vaya, su curiosidad se estaba saliendo de control.

\- No, para nada, tengo dignidad, ya te lo dije, es más, ¿acaso no puedes oler mi pureza? – se giró para verlo.

\- Hmph – desvió su mirada de la de ella, sentía que se había pasado de la raya, que dilema – disculpa… -

Kagome en un rápido movimiento se encontraba de frente al demonio y nuevamente le puso la mano sobre la frente.

\- No, no me has purificado y tampoco te has equivocado de youkai – dijo divertido por la acción de la humana.

\- Lo que acabas de decir me preocupa aún más – ladeó la cabeza.

\- Ya deja de molestar – se acercó a su rostro – Miko… in-so-len-te – con eso le dio a entender que todo estaba en orden.

Ambos rieron. Kagome siguió acomodando sus cosas para el viaje mientras el observaba la luna desde el marco de la ventana, asistiéndola con su ayuda de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente regresarían al pasado, debía admitir que había sido grato estar en ese lugar con tanta tranquilidad, junto a Rin y a Kagome.


	4. REGRESO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, QUE POR CIERTO, ES MI PERSONA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

* * *

 **REGRESO**

\- _¿Qué es este lugar? Parece la época feudal… -_ Caminaba dentro del bosque sin rumbo fijo, despertó y se encontraba en aquel lugar, no sabía cómo ni porqué estaba allí, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a un sitio conocido.

Camino y camino, cada vez se le hacía más conocido aquél espeso bosque, definitivamente era el bosque de… Inuyasha.

Pronto llegó a un claro, desde el cual pudo divisar la aldea de la fallecida anciana Kaede, cuando se disponía a tomar esa dirección, oyó explosiones, gritos, se sentía una gran fuerza maligna en aquél lugar.

\- _¿Un demonio? No es posible, ella lo hubiese sentido desde hace mucho… -_ su mente daba vueltas… un demonio entró en las tierras de la aldea y ella ni se dio por enterada… comenzó a correr, alistaba su arco y cargaba una flecha con su energía.

Al llegar no había que tener un olfato super desarrollado para sentir el olor a sangre por todos lados, animales y humanos, muertos por doquier, tenían marcas de… ¿garras?

De pronto sintió como aquél desgraciado ser se acercaba por su espalda, sin dudar se giró y apuntó su arco al objetivo… Inuyasha… pero sus ojos delataban que estaba en su forma de demonio… -¿Tessaiga no lo pudo contener? ¿Por qué se transformó? – nada tenía sentido, su mente decía que tenía que acabar con él, pero sus sentimientos no la dejaban actuar…

\- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – Inuyasha se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Aléjate Inuyasha! – ya no sabía qué hacer, debía disparar, pero… ese era su "prometido", no era el más fiel de todos pero era totalmente ilógico que ella tuviera que acabar con él, ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido para que su sangre de demonio despertara.

\- Mujer débil, te dejas dominar por los absurdos sentimientos… - él traía una sonrisa macabra, sus ojos rojos de sangre… La tomó por el cuello con una mano, elevándola mientras que con la otra se preparaba para darle un zarpazo directo al corazón.

\- Inu… yasha… de… tente – las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, la desesperación se apoderaba de ella, no quería dañar a su amor.

\- Eso es Inuyasha, acaba con ella y ven junto a mí – Kikyo estaba detrás de todo…

Todo estaba claro, él se había convertido en un demonio y acabado con su gente, solo para complacer al cadáver andante, su angustia era tal que olvidó que tenía sus poderes de sacerdotisa… de pronto en el fondo vio una figura familiar… Sesshomaru…

Con sus fuerzas gritó a su única ayuda disponible, ya que todos estaban muertos…

\- Se… Sessh… ¡SESSHOMARU! – el sonido salió del fondo de su alma.

\- Él jamás te ayudará… Él odia a los de tu especie, Kagome – aflojó un poco el agarre para escuchar sus últimas palabras. Sesshomaru la volteo a ver.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Ayúdame! – Gritaba con horror, al ver como el demonio solo se le quedaba mirando – No es cierto lo que dice Inuyasha, tú… tú… ya no aborreces a los humanos… ¡Por Favor! – el demonio se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¡Sesshomaru no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡Ayuda! ¡SESSHOMARU! –

Sintió como Inuyasha atravesaba su pecho, y como la tironeaba hacia todos lados, como un muñeco, luego escuchó la voz de un conocido…

\- ¡Kagome!... ¡Miko!... ¡MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA! – era la voz de un hombre -¡MIKO!- insistía -¡KAGOME! –

De golpe abrió los ojos, sudaba frío, hacía mucho que no tenía sueños de esta índole, aún su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y angustia, cuando enfocó la visión se topó con dos hermosos y fríos ojos dorados, que la veían expectantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Sesshomaru… creí que moriría…. – sollozaba la joven, Sesshomaru no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la cercanía de ella, sabía que necesitaba consuelo, pero vamos… él nunca había hecho eso, cuando Rin era más pequeña y lloraba de miedo, lo único que tenía que hacer era eliminar a la alimaña que le causaba terror a la niña, pero ahora… No había ningún monstruo a quién despedazar… se limitó a observarla aferrarse de sus ropas y hundir su rostro en su pecho.

\- Solo fue un mal sueño… miko tranquilízate… - la joven no cesaba – Miko cálmate que me pones nervioso - ¿nervioso? Patrañas… pero la joven reaccionó ante el comentario.

\- Lo siento Sesshomaru… - decía sin levantar la mirada – me siento como una niña después de una horrible pesadilla, todo fue demasiado real – su cuerpo se estremecía aun por el temor.

Entonces el recordó que en un par de ocasiones pudo observar como los humanos se confortaban teniendo un llamado "abrazo" y una que otras frases tales como: "no pasa nada", "ya pasó", entre otras. Sin más remedio procedió a actuar.

Tomando por sorpresa a Kagome, la acurrucó en sus brazos y beso su cabeza.

\- Todo estará bien – le dijo con un tono suave para no alterarla más, el olor a sal ya lo estaba ofuscando.

\- Gracias, Sesshomaru – finalmente levantó su rostro y lo observó – No sé qué habría hecho si no me despertabas de aquel terrible sueño – le dedico una tímida sonrisa, aún no se encontraba del todo bien.

\- Hmph, ya, anda a lavarte la cara, pronto amanecerá y debemos partir, miko… tonta… - sin más se levantó y junto con él, a ella.

\- No importa lo que me digas, odioso perro engreído… - diciendo esto se fue rápidamente al baño.

\- _Miko… idiota… -_ sonreía para sus adentros - _¿Qué demonios estaría soñando? ¿Por qué me llamaba desesperadamente? Después le sacaré esa información, al fin y al cabo, retornaremos a nuestra vieja rutina. –_ Sin más que pensar salió de la habitación de Kagome, su madre había escuchado los gritos pero Sesshomaru le dijo que él se encargaba de controlar la situación, después de todo… lo llamaba a él.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Por qué gritaba? – su angustiada madre cuestionaba al demonio.

\- Al parecer un mal sueño – contestó, sin rodeos.

\- Oh vaya… - continuo con sus labores en la cocina.

Ya casi tenían todo listo, en un par de horas partirían al pasado.

Del otro lado del pozo…

\- ¡Esa mujer que se ha creído! – un enfadado Inuyasha daba gritos a los aires - ¡Y encima ni Rin ni Sesshomaru se han dignado en regresar antes! – daba patadas a los árboles.

\- Deja de gritar Inuyasha, o pensaré que le quieres más a ella que a mí – Kikyo estaba con él - ¿Por qué te enfadas si igual la vas a dejar y romper ese absurdo compromiso? –

\- Yo no la voy a dejar, deja de ser tan miserable Kikyo… No importa cuánto insistas, yo decidí casarme con Kagome – la miraba con odio, ni siquiera sabía por qué ella tenía que estar ahí.

\- Todos saben que te ves a escondidas conmigo, incluso esa mujer – atacaba ella.

\- ¡KEH! Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero en cuanto regrese le haré saber que no tengo absolutamente nada contigo, ya déjame en paz – se daba la vuelta, iría al pozo, hoy era el tercer día en que Kagome y sus otros dos invitados estaban en el futuro.

\- ¡Inuyasha, vuelve aquí! – no podía creer el desplante que le hacía el híbrido, aún a pesar de habérselas ingeniado para retornar a la vida por su cuenta.

\- Nos vemos – se iba y la dejaba con las palabras en la boca – _Ya tú no eres de este mundo Kikyo, mi futuro está con Kagome, pero soy tan idiota que siempre voy a ti… –_ Se reprochaba él mismo.

 _-_ _Inuyasha, será mejor que dejes de mentirte, no puedes vivir sin mí, por eso vienes corriendo a mí cada vez que rondo cerca –_ Sin más tomó su arco y siguió su camino en busca de almas de las cuáles alimentarse.

Iba a paso lento hacia el pozo, cuando el aroma de su hermano y el de Kagome, claro la chiquilla también, se colaba por su nariz. Apresuró el paso y llegó para ver como salía Kagome ayudada por Sesshomaru, del pozo.

\- ¡Mujer! – gritaba anunciado a los recién llegados que estaba presente.

\- Buenos días, Señor Inuyasha - la primera en romper el silencio incómodo fue Rin – disculpe la tardanza – Rin se podía imaginar que Inuyasha se la había pasado maldiciendo el hecho que Kagome no regresara pronto.

\- Hola Rin, veo que se te pegó la vestimenta del futuro… - Rin llevaba unos shorts y una playera sin mangas, se veía muy linda, además usaba unas sandalias.

\- Hola Inuyasha, ¿Cómo has estado? – Kagome se acercó a él inocentemente.

\- ¿Qué cómo he estado? ¡Lanzando mil maldiciones por haberte ido sin avisar, dejar una barrera alrededor del pozo y encima que éstos dos puedan pasar sin problemas y yo no! – bueno lo tiró todo de un golpe, alivianó su alma.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto, ya estamos de vuelta ¿Cierto Sesshomaru? – miraba al lord que se mantenía como observador de la situación.

\- Hmph – era suficiente para confirmar lo que decía Kagome.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, para darle un abrazo, era su futura esposa y la había extrañado, pero estando a un paso de ella, el olor de Sesshomaru se hizo presente.

\- Kagome… espero que hayas traído de esos jabones y demás cosas del futuro para sacarte ese asqueroso olor de encima – ella lo miró confundida.

\- ¿Qué olor? – preguntó a su prometido.

\- Hueles, mejor dicho, apestas a Sesshomaru – diciendo esto miró a su medio hermano que aún seguía sin mediar palabras.

\- ¡Ah, vaya!, sí, si traje mis utensilios de baño – sonrió, pero se dio cuenta que su querido hanyou estaba ya en frente de Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Por qué huele tanto a ti? – le preguntó.

\- Yo no tengo por qué explicarte cosas, idiota –

\- ¿Ah sí?, bueno te recuerdo que ella es mi mujer, y no me agrada que apeste a ti… -

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas, de pronto Kagome sintió como Rin halaba de su mano entregándole la sopa instantánea que él tanto disfrutaba.

\- Inuyasha, mira lo que te traje – dijo mostrándole los envases del preciado alimento.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron, a Sesshomaru le causó gracia como su hermano era domado por su hembra, a decir verdad no se había percatado de que su olor había quedado muy marcado sobre la miko, pero estando cerca de ella tanto tiempo no le sorprendía.

\- Sesshomaru… - Kagome lo saco de sus cavilaciones - ¿Crees que podrías…? – no tuvo que terminar la pregunta, él sabía a qué se refería, ella había traído una enorme cantidad de cosas para sus amigos.

\- Él tendrá que ayudar también – era demasiado y aunque podía con la carga solo, para eso estaba el maldito híbrido, para trabajar por su mujer…

\- Voy – sin embargo cuando intentó acercarse al pozo, este le dio una fuerte sacudida que lo dejo en el piso – Kagome… - miró a su prometida.

\- Que extraño… - sin pensar mucho, desvaneció la barrera, y así Inuyasha sacó las cosas del pozo, dividiendo las cargas en partes iguales, odiaba a su hermano, pero eso no significaba que lo trataría como burro de carga, ni él tampoco se dejaría.

Así emprendieron su regreso a la aldea, durante el camino Rin le contaba a Inuyasha lo que había visto en el tiempo de Kagome, él la escuchaba y le explicaba las cosas que él recordaba de aquél lugar. Lamentó lo del viejo, pero así era la ley de la vida.

Mientras Kagome iba sumida en sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru la observa sin que ella o los otros dos lo notara, sentía un aroma a angustia en el aire que la rodeaba, tristeza… pero eran cambios tan sutiles que al parecer el olfato de Inuyasha no podía percibir, definitivamente hoy tenían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana y sobre lo que le estaba pasado en estos momentos.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, sus amigos los recibieron con gran alegría.

\- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! – Jaken corría al encuentro de su amo.

\- ¡Señor Jaken! – Rin lo abrazó antes que llegara a su amo.

\- ¡Suéltame chiquilla irrespetuosa! – sintió como la mirada asesina de su amo se posaba sobre él, a Sesshomaru no le agradaba que la insultara.

\- Perdóneme amo… -

Rin se burló del pobre demonio verde, pero este entonces notó las vestimentas de la niña y miró a su amo.

\- Ella ahora viste como solía hacerlo la mujer de Inuyasha, amo Sesshomaru… Además puedo percibir… - no terminó de hablar gracias al ágil y pesado puño de su amo que cayó sobre su cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, pasando sobre él.

\- Ya sabía que había algo raro en tu olor, Rin – Inuyasha le sonrió – No te preocupes, solo espero que no seas como Kagome que cuando está así es más voluble y agresiva – Inuyasha sintió la sonrisa de Kagome…

\- Inuyasha… - las orejas del hanyou se alertaron, algo malo se acercaba - ¡ABAJO! – y así quedo estampado el pobre híbrido luego de años de no provocar a Kagome a mandarlo bajo tierra.

Kagome entregó todos los regalos y explicó como había logrado abrir el pozo, y las travesías de Rin y Sesshomaru en el futuro, cosa que no le agradó al Lord, él amaba su privacidad, solo que Kagome evitó mencionar su leve apariencia humana en ese entonces.

La noche iba cayendo, cuando Kagome pudo percibir el llamado casi telepático de Sesshomaru… como en los viejos tiempos... por así decirlo.

Acomodó sus cosas pero antes de salir Inuyasha la detuvo.

\- ¿No le bastó con haber estado cerca de ti casi dos días enteros? ¿Incluyendo sol y luna? – miraba a Kagome con ojos de desaprobación a su típico encuentro nocturno con Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tú sabes que esto es una especie de ritual, además quizás esté por partir y querrá dejarme un par de órdenes respecto al entrenamiento de Rin. – Kagome no entendía la actitud de Inuyasha.

\- Kagome, sabes que te quiero – sin más que decir la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso con desesperación, ella lo correspondió, cosa que alegró al híbrido.

\- ¿Ahora sí puedo salir? – Kagome lo miraba con ojos de cachorro suplicante.

\- De acuerdo, no tardes… yo también quiero aclarar unas cosas contigo – sin más la soltó y regresó a terminar de acomodar las provisiones que su amada había traído del futuro.

Kagome sonrió y salió hacia el claro donde acostumbraban verse ella y Sesshomaru.

\- Te exige fidelidad y no la da a cambio… - golpe bajo.

\- ¿Ahora tú también me vas a dar un discurso? ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? – ya no entendía, primero las cosas se pusieron tensas por el olor de Sesshomaru sobre ella, y ahora él espiaba sus conversaciones con Inuyasha.

\- Nada, miko – Miró hacia el cielo, lleno de estrellas, intento visualizarlas en la época de Kagome, pero no pudo.

\- En mi tiempo hay mucha iluminación nocturna, por eso no se ven como aquí – ahora la miko le lee la mente, que práctico…

\- Ya veo – bajo sus ojos a los de ella – Rin… -

\- Ah, claro – sonrió –Mañana empezaremos, yo también necesito algo de entrenamiento físico, mis poderes espirituales son muy grandes y no es por alardear, pero descubrí que mi condición física se está deteriorando, tengo que hacer ejercicios – hacia señas de extrañas rutinas de ejercicios a la que ella llamaba "aeróbicos".

\- Bien, la exterminadora será la primera entonces –

\- Sí, Sango es la más indicada –

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una gran roca junto al estanque, Kagome como costumbre se sentaba a un lado de la roca, y así lo hizo, pero esto hizo que el Lord del oeste sintiera el aroma de Inuyasha sobre la miko, ya había cubierto por completo el rastro del suyo. Era de esperarse.

\- ¿Me contarás por qué gritabas mi nombre esta mañana? – ahí vamos.

\- Porque eras el único al que podía pedirle ayuda, para escapar de…. – tragó saliva, el recuerdo de aquél terrible sueño aún la espantaba, su olor cambio para dar lugar al miedo profundo – Inuyasha… -

\- ¿Qué te hizo? - siguió él.

\- Me atravesó con su garra – silencio sepulcral.

\- Hmph, como miko, ¿qué piensas de eso? – no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto

\- Yo no soy psíquica, si a eso te refieres, que yo sepa no veo el futuro ni nada por el estilo… - la sola idea de que eso se convirtiera en realidad la agobiaba.

\- No más preguntas, tu aroma a miedo me está sacando de casillas – dijo esto se levantó y se colocó al lado de Kagome – Sí el hanyou no puede protegerte por sus idioteces, te aseguro que me haré cargo de todo, nada te pasará mientras esté cerca – fuertes palabras

\- Sesshomaru… - lo miró ahora preocupada – tu energía está… descontrolada, ¿Estás bien? – lo miraba en espera su respuesta.

\- Miko, no te hagas ideas raras, yo… bueno… te ofrezco mi ayuda como tu ¿amigo? – _Ya ahora sí no sé ni de qué hablo._

Ella se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Sé que me cuidarás, lo has venido haciendo desde hace un par de años, gracias – sin aviso le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

El lord del oeste, bajó su mirada y con su flequillo ocultó su leve sonrojo ante la acción de la humana…

-* _Sesshomaru… déjate de idioteces*_ -

\- _¿Quién se supone que eres tú? –_

 _-*Tu bestia interior…*-_

 _-Hmph… Tonterías…. -_


	5. CONFUSIÓN

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, QUE POR CIERTO, ES MI PERSONA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste mi historia.**

 **Eso me motiva a seguir adelante :)**

 **Bien, aquí el capítulo 5, nos vemos.**

* * *

 **CONFUSIÓN**

Luego de haber oído aquella voz en su cabeza, se sentía algo confundido, él sabía que existía, mas nunca se había manifestado en su mente, recordó una charla que tuvo con su padre, le explicó que cada demonio tiene una bestia interior que salía a relucir cuando la hembra indicada estaba cerca… Esto lo dejaba peor… ¿Acaso su bestia reaccionó ante la miko? Ya tenían un par de años de verse y tratarse, y no había aparecido… entonces… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado?

\- _*El que ha cambiado eres tú… *-_ ahí está de nuevo.

\- _No fastidies… -_ decidió ignorar aquella voz – Miko… anda a darte un baño, tienes mi olor en tu cuerpo de nuevo… - dijo levantando su vista, el rubor ya había desaparecido.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… lo siento… - estaba apenada, había invadido por completo el espacio del demonio, no era que nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero había osado abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso.

\- Haré guardia, aprovecha el estanque – se levantó y se colocó a unos metros de ella, de espaldas al estanque, para que ella se aseara.

\- Gracias… - y así procedió a deshacerse de sus ropas, había decidido tomar un baño luego de hablar con él, por lo que convenientemente llevaba su kit de baño y un pijama.

Sesshomaru afinaba sus oídos en caso para percibir el más mínimo movimiento alrededor del lugar, eso incluía el correr del agua por el cuerpo de la joven, sentía como las gotas se movían por las curvas de aquella miko… y…

- _¡BASTA! –_ La bestia hacía que prestara atención a la miko en el agua en vez de su entorno… - _¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?... –_ Le cuestionaba a su otro yo.

- _*Vaya, vaya… el gran Sesshomaru está molesto…* -_ la voz reía por lo bajo - _*Yo no estoy jugando a nada… * -_ desapareció.

\- _Eres un completo imbécil… -_ Se acababa de insultar a él mismo, vaya dilema.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – Kagome había salido del agua y ya estaba vestida con ropas de dormir - ¿Te molestó mi acción de hace unos minutos? – estaba preocupada, algo no anda bien con el youkai, su energía estaba alborotada.

\- Nada de eso, miko, lo tomaré como una enmienda al favor de esta mañana… - se calló de golpe, miró a Kagome, ella entendía, también lo sentía.

\- Inuyasha, baja y da la cara, imbécil – le decía Sesshomaru a su medio y molesto hermano.

\- ¡Keh! Ahora me dirás que tampoco tienes que explicar de qué favor hablas… - Miraba con odio a su hermano.

Sesshomaru, solo se limitó a levantarse y emprender vuelo, dejando a un fastidiado Inuyasha.

\- ¡HEY VUELVE AQUÍ! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ya, ya… cálmate Inuyasha, anda, tú también querías hablar conmigo… Camina… - y así Kagome inició su caminata de vuelta a la cabaña con Inuyasha tras ella.

- _*Que bueno eres escapando… *-_

\- _Yo no voy a explicarle nada a nadie, menos a ese incompetente híbrido… -_ aquella voz lo estaba sacando de casillas.

- _*La dejaste a merced de él… *-_

 _\- Es su prometido, pronto se casarán, deja de molestar y cállate –_

 _-*Insultarte a ti mismo no es signo de una buena salud mental… -_

 _\- ¡Maldición! ¡SILENCIO! –_

Aunque le molestara, tenía razón, estaba discutiendo con él mismo, que situación más incómoda… Ahora todo tenía sentido, el motivo por el que la miko decía que su energía estaba desordenada era porque su bestia estaba despertando, pero en aquella ocasión en casa de la humana, ella pudo reestablecer el orden en su mente, tanto que durmió como un cachorro esa noche.

Y así sumido en sus pensamientos se dirigía a sus aposentos, el gran castillo de la Luna. De paso revisaba que no hubiera ningún polizonte en sus tierras. Todo en orden.

Mientras en la cabaña.

\- ¡Qué delicia! Extrañaba esta comida, Kagome - Inuyasha disfrutaba de su cena junto a su futura esposa.

\- Que bien que aún tengas apetito por ella – le sonreía mientras tomaba un poco de té.

Había sido una velada agradable hasta que Inuyasha comenzó su interrogatorio.

\- ¿Tú si me dirás de lo que hablaba Sesshomaru? – la miraba serio.

\- Pues… - respiró hondo – tuve una horrible pesadilla y pues Sesshomaru me dio consuelo cuando desperté vuelta un mar de lágrimas… - volvió a tomar su té.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? – continuó él.

\- No fue nada importante… - se levantó de donde estaba, a diferencia de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha no podía percibir los cambios sutiles en el olor de Kagome debido a sus emociones – Ya pasó – sonrió.

\- Está bien… dime ¿qué dijo Naomi cuando lo vio? – Inuyasha parecía de esas viejas metiches que quieren averiguar todo.

\- Ella lo tomó bastante bien, al igual que Sota – su familia se había comportado de una manera a la altura del lord del oeste.

\- ¿Por qué demoraste en regresar? –

\- Bien, quería hacer unas compras y mi mamá se encariño con Rin y quería consentirla un poco, es todo –

\- Um, ya veo… - liberó un bostezo.

Una energía conocida para los dos atravesó sus sentidos, Kikyo estaba cerca. Kagome estaba expectante a lo que haría Inuyasha por encontrarse con la otra mujer.

\- Kagome, Kikyo quiere que regrese con ella… - silencio absoluto.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces? Recuerda que aún no somos esposos…. – esas palabras le dolían a ella misma, pero debía comprobar hasta donde iba el amor de Inuyasha por la otra.

\- Yo le dije que mi futuro está contigo, hemos estado juntos por cinco años, no puedo permitir que venga a separarnos después de todo lo que te hice pasar y las veces que la he visto ha sido para eso y también para saber cómo había logrado volver a la vida – los ojos dorados, similares a los de Sesshomaru se posaban sobre Kagome, en espera de un comentario de su parte.

\- Inuyasha, sabes que propuse un tiempo de cinco años para conocernos mejor y saber si realmente podíamos estar juntos – dirigió sus ojos a los de su prometido – Aunque digas lo contrario, sé que aun amas a Kikyo, yo jamás podré reemplazarla

\- Kagome, pero… ¡yo quiero cumplir mi palabra! – mal juego de palabras, grave error…

\- Hace un año apareció Kikyo… es decir ¿Hace un año te estás forzando a estar a mi lado? ¿Solo por cumplir tu palabra? – hoy correrá sangre…

\- Ka…Kagome yo no… - trataba de disculparse, su corazón y mente le jugaron una mala pasada, ahora Kagome estaba muy molesta…

\- INUYASHA… ¿Puedes salir un momento? - Kagome elevó su energía haciendo que este saliera contra su voluntad, el solo roce con el aire que rodeaba a Kagome le hacía pequeñas quemaduras en la piel. Retrocedió tanto que salió de la cabaña, seguido por su amada. Estando a unos cinco metros de la casa… - ¡ABAJO! – directo al infierno.

El grito de Kagome se escuchó por toda la aldea, los habitantes quedaron algo asustados, su querida sacerdotisa no estampaba al joven híbrido desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus mentes divagaron llegando a la conclusión que la antigua Kikyo, tenía algo que ver. Sin más todos regresaron a dormir.

\- ¡SABES, AGRADEZCO AUN NO ESTAR CASADO CONTIGO, MIKO DEL DEMONIO! – Inuyasha estaba enojado.

\- ¡NO ERES EL ÚNICO! – Y así Kagome colocó una barrera alrededor de la cabaña… Inuyasha tendría que dormir afuera esta noche.

\- ¡KEH! ¡NI CREAS QUE TE ROGARE QUE ME DEJES ENTRAR! –

\- ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJOO! – Kagome estaba dominada por la ira.

\- Mal…di…ta – Inuyasha quedó inconsciente dentro de su cráter.

\- Imbécil – Kagome maldecía en voz baja, mientras iba siendo consumida por el cansancio del día.

Amaneció y una joven miko, despertaba de su reparador sueño al ser llamada por la voz de una niña.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – era Rin.

\- Hola, buenos días Rin – la somnolienta sacerdotisa le respondía con un saludo.

\- Hoy es el día Señorita Kagome, mi entrenamiento empieza hoy… - la chica estaba emocionada.

\- Oh es cierto, busca a Sango, empezaremos a entrenar con ella… - la chica la miro sin entender – Sí Rin, entrenaré contigo, necesito ponerme en forma y Sango en la mejor para ayudarnos – le guiñó un ojo a Rin.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos ahora - y así la joven con su atuendo de exterminadora, se iba corriendo en busca de su maestra de lucha.

\- Que niña más escandalosa… -

\- Vaya Inuyasha, pareciera que un rebaño de cabras te hubiera pasado por encima - Kagome reía, Inuyasha estaba bañado en tierra…

\- Calla mujer, iré a darme un baño, solo quería ver que estuvieras bien – y así se alejó saltando hacia el río.

\- Hmph… _vaya estar casi dos días completos con Sesshomaru hizo que se me pegara su tan expresiva respuesta… –_ ahora se reía de ella. Miró al cielo y pensaba en que podría estar haciendo su querido amigo.

Sesshomaru seguía revisando sus tierras, solo un par de pobres diablos se encontraron con la muerte en sus garras al no querer dejar el lugar por voluntad propia.

\- Jaken, ¿conseguiste algunos herreros para elaborar las armas de Rin? – se dirigía a su sirviente.

\- Así es amo, sólo lo mejor de lo mejor, pero ¿No es arriesgado que le haga una espada o lo que sea a Rin, con esencia demoníaca? – miraba incrédulo a su amo.

\- Para eso está la miko, ella le enseñara a Rin a purificar y demás, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué tipo de poder posee Rin – esa era la verdadera razón de todo, Rin emitía una energía similar a la de Kagome en ocasiones pero solo cuando estaba en verdadero riesgo, eso intrigaba al Lord del Oeste.

\- Sí amo – y así continuaron su recorrido por el cielo.

\- Muy bien señoritas, empecemos por evaluar sus reflejos… ¡HIRAIKOTSU! – y así Sango arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas su boomerang contra Kagome y Rin.

Ambas de un salto esquivaron sin problemas la temible arma de Sango, pero siendo un boomerang… el regreso de este tomó por sorpresa a Rin en el aire, a medias esquivando el golpe y cayendo al suelo con un gran dolor en el brazo que le alcanzó el artefacto.

\- Rin, ¿Estás bien? – Sango estaba preocupada, era el primer día, no la quería dejar lesionada de salida…

\- Sí, solo fue un roce – se levantaba y miraba a Kagome - ¿Señorita Kagome? –

\- Yo sí no estoy bien, vaya, que pésima condición tengo… - las tres echaron a reír.

\- Bien tienen buenos reflejos, ahora empecemos por algunos movimientos de lucha –

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron las dos, ahora estudiantes, a Sango.

Puños, patadas, giros era un gran espectáculo, Kagome iba tomando el ritmo del esfuerzo físico mientras que Rin aprendía rápidamente como contrarrestar los ataques de Sango, si seguía a ese son, pronto sería mejor luchadora que las dos adultas.

Luego del intenso entrenamiento, decidieron que lo mejor era un baño en las aguas termales para relajar los músculos, las tres estaban agotadas, pero apenas era el primer día… y según Sesshomaru, esto debía durar al menos un mes… dando dos días de descanso después de cada cinco días… esto convencido por Kagome, ella le dijo que debían disfrutar los "fines de semana", en esos días ella iría a su época en busca de cualquier cosa que necesitasen en sus entrenamientos.

Rin decidió darse su baño en otra parte, pues debido a su condición fisiológica le daba pena meterse al agua junto a las otras dos mujeres, ellas entendieron y le dieron su espacio a la jovencita.

\- Que baño más relajante… - Kagome liberaba su estrés y tensión por el entrenamiento del día.

\- Sí… nada mejor que esto luego de tanto ejercicio… - le respondía Sango.

\- Aún más con dos bellezas sumergidas en el agua… - ellas asintieron…

\- ¡MALDITO MONJE! – en un rápido movimiento Sango plantó su boomerang en la cabeza de aquél fisgón.

\- Sango, ¿no crees que eres un poco cruel? – Tranquilamente le decía Kagome, ella había percibido a Miroku, pero sabía que su amiga se haría cargo de él, después de todo solo estaba mirando, si tocaba… ahí moriría… y no a manos de Sango precisamente

\- Ay… - yacía en el suelo semi inconsciente…

\- Miroku, tú te lo buscaste… - lo reprochaba Kagome.

\- Pervertido… - Sango estaba molesta, pero en el fondo quería incondicionalmente a ese hombre.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de regresar, Miroku, ¿Rin ya volvió? – le preguntó Kagome.

\- Sí, llegó de darse un baño y se fue a dormir. Inuyasha se quedó cuidándola - se levantaba del suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- Bien, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que vestirnos – le decía Sango en tono amenazante.

\- Sí, ya me voy… Hermosas… pero peligrosas… - tomó rumbo de regreso a la aldea.

Ambas mujeres rieron en cuanto Kagome se aseguró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Recogieron sus cosas, y regresaron a la aldea.

\- Ya era hora que si dignaran en aparecer, al menos Rin regresó con la luz del día… - Inuyasha con su tono de indignación fingida - ¡Me dejaron de niñera! –

\- Por lo menos en eso si eres constante – golpe bajo. Punto para Kagome. Aún con el odio hacia su hermano el cuidaba de Rin a coste de cualquier cosa.

\- No molestes Kagome - agachó las orejas en signo de rendición.

\- Bueno Kagome, creo que nosotros nos retiramos, que descansen – Se despidió Sango saliendo junto a Miroku con Rin en brazos para dejarla en la pequeña cabaña construida a un lado de la de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Al principio Kagome pensaba que debía quedarse con ellos, pero viéndolo mejor estaba creciendo rápido e iba a necesitar su vital privacidad, por tanto Inuyasha convocó a unos cuantos hombres para que lo ayudaran a levantar la cabaña para ella, fue su regalo de cumpleaños No. 12. Sesshomaru le había agradecido a Kagome y recompensado a los hombres que ayudaron, y bueno a Inuyasha le dejó de decir barbaridades por dos semanas.

\- Kagome, ¿aún estás molesta? – preguntó tímido.

Ella simplemente levantó una pequeña barrera en su habitación, dejándole el espacio de la pequeña "salita" para que él durmiera.

\- Bueno, al menos no dormiré afuera… - se sentó recostado a la pared y se relajó.

Kagome por otro lado se acomodaba en las sábanas y almohadas que recientemente había traído, eran tan suaves y cálidas que no había que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para quedarse dormido en ellas.

Mientras en las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru se encontraba en el castillo, majestuoso y pulcro como él. Había tenido una reunión con los posibles candidatos a forjarle las armas a Rin, pero ninguno era de su total confianza.

\- Jaken ¿No encontraste el viejo de Totosai? – preguntó algo molesto, ya que desde un principio había pensado en el anciano.

\- Sí amo, pero me dijo que se reuniría con usted en cuanto atendiera un asunto que no podía esperar – puntualizó el sapo.

\- Bien, despacha a estos seres, ya estoy cansado – anunció su despedida y se retiró del salón.

\- Bueno gracias por venir, de ser elegido, mi persona ira en busca de ustedes para empezar el trabajo - Jaken aunque no lo pareciera podía lidiar con los youkais de bajo nivel como esos herreros.

Los acompaño a la salida, y unos se fueron volando por su cuenta, otros se transformaban en alguna cosa rara y otros dependían de seres como Kirara para irse del castillo.

Una vez todos se habían retirado una poderosa barrera de energía demoníaca se cerró, resguardando así al poderoso castillo en contra de cualquier iluso que quisiera atacar, ya sea demonio o humano…

- _*¿Cuándo piensas regresar a ver a la miko?*-_

 _\- Yo no tengo por qué decirte eso –_ esta bestia lo sacaba de quicio con sus extrañas y malintencionadas preguntas.

- _*Ella se ve muy bien, es cálida, afectuosa, es decir… todo lo contrario a ti* -_ ahora resulta que la bestia tenía sentido del humor…

- _¿Estás seguro que eres yo? ¿No te habrás equivocado o te asignaron mal? –_ seguiría su juego.

- _*A ver, déjame revisar…*-_ se desplegó la imagen de una sombra revisando unos papeles en un escritorio en la mente de Sesshomaru - _*Cabello plateado, garras venenosas, alto, elegante, asesino, frío, odia a los humanos, demonio perro completo… ¿sigo?*-_

 _\- Cállate –_ Maldijo con todo su ser a su bestia.

\- _*jajajaja* -_

 _\- Yo no me rio… ni demuestro –_

 _-*¿Emociones?, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo… al menos con Rin y la miko lo haces* -_

 _\- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? –_

 _\- *No, mi vida es un asco, sólo, aburrido… Ah no espera, esa es TÚ vida *- sonrió._

 _-Hmph-_

 _\- *Ya, ya me callo… que carácter* -_

 _\- Sabia decisión… sabia decisión… -_

 _\- *La miko es hermosa tienes que aceptarlo*-_

 _\- ¡JODER! –_ la bestia desapareció de su mente, él estaba completamente seguro que Kami o quien sea que otorgaba esas conciencias alternas, se había equivocado con él… para empezar… habla demasiado.

Sesshomaru se quitó su armadura y la parte de arriba de su atuendo y se dirigió al baño, recordó que en la época de Kagome había bañeras similares a las del castillo, sólo que más compactas. Se deshizo del resto de su ropa y se metió en el agua tibia.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, sí, es hermosa… - lo dijo casi en susurro.

- _*Te lo dije…_ * -

- _Maldito ser… ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –_ sólo escucho como se alejaba en su mente con fuertes carcajadas.


	6. LOS RESULTADOS DE UN POCO DE EJERCICIO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 _Atendiendo a algunos comentarios:_

 _Gabizitta: No se si habrás visto mi respuesta a tu comentario en la otra página, ya que sin querer lo borré, es como tú dices, es semejante enredo querer postear algo allá y comentar. Soy la misma persona Kary_0295 y esta cuenta, son mías._

 _Zakura Naiguino: No me había percatado que también te gustaba Inuyasha, jeje, gracias por tus palabras de aliento :P_

 _Hakufa: He intentado hacer los cap más extensos pero no me sale... a penas veo las 6 páginas de word, mi cerebro me dice que es suficiente... :)_

 _Andy Taisho: jajaja sí, vendría siendo como tú dices, sólo que él pobre Sesshomaru sólo tiene su consejero malvado que lo saca de quicio... :D_

 _En esta vuelta vienen un par de personajes ficticios, no todo puede ser color de rosa... ¿O si?_

 _Me han sugerido escenas picantes... no sé que opinan al respecto, pero de querer que las ponga les digo que no seran TAN explícitas... una porque me da pena y dos nunca lo he escrito..._

 _Al resto de los seguidores muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones._

 _No estoy 100% segura de publicar algo más antes de navidad... en todo caso ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!..._

 _Espero sus comentarios._

 _CAPITULO 6_

* * *

 **DESCONTROL**

 _-*Hey… idiota… despierta hoy hace una luna que no vemos a la miko ni a la chiquilla…*-_

Sesshomaru despertaba un día más a costa de su terrible bestia, en este tiempo ya había aprendido a ignorarlo y sólo responder lo realmente necesario, como sus consejos acerca de colocar puestos de vigilancia en diversos puntos de sus vastas tierras, eso sí había sido muy útil, aunque de todas formas si tenía tiempo o nada mejor que hacer, se iba por ahí sigilosamente para sorprender a sus súbditos, pero como todos le tenían un gran temor y respeto, siempre los encontraba alertas en sus tareas.

\- _¿Y eso qué? –_ le molestaba su constante preguntar acerca de la fecha aproximada que regresarían a la aldea a verificar su avance en sus entrenamientos…

 _-*La miko debe extrañarnos…*-_ vaya que sabía cómo alterarlo.

\- _En primer lugar… yo soy libre de ir y venir de esa aldea cuando me plazca y no cuando tú quieras, segundo, de extrañar a alguien quizás sería a mí, tu apenas llevas un poco más de una luna, por desgracia mía, de haber despertado… -_ Se levantó de sus cómoda cama, muchos muebles del castillo eran similares a los que había visto en casa de Dagame.

 _-*Así que piensas que te extraña… ¿Eh? *- una sonrisa cruzó los labios de su bestia en son de triunfo._

A la vez aquél rubor que apareció cuando Dagame le dio aquél pequeño beso, se hacía más constante debido a los comentarios de su bestia que siempre lo dejaban mal parado ni dándole oportunidad de contratacar.

\- Fastidias… deja de hacerte con ese tipo de ideas… - le dijo con tono bajo para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo. Ya había sido bochornoso que Jalen lo escuchara hablando solo.

Se dirigió al baño e inicio su rutina de aseo personal.

A diferencia de la época de Dagame, en el palacio de Sesshomaru el agua venía de uno de los más grandes y puros manantiales, por lo que sólo se hizo un par de desviaciones para que existiera una pequeña cascada dentro de las habitaciones de los señores del Oeste, era un mini oasis, dentro de una sala de baño con el tamaño casi parejo a su habitación.

Se metió a la gran bañera, que tenía más pinta de estanque, se colocó justo debajo de la caída de agua, como si quisiera que el agua fresca se llevara todos sus pensamientos y por ahí mismo a su queridísima bestia si no era mucho pedir.

Aquella voz constante en su mente le había causado grandes dolores de cabeza las últimas semanas, las cosas que decía los descolocaban y la mayoría eran referente a la miko, Dagame.

Enjabonó sus fuertes brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, se colocó unos aceites aromatizantes tan tenues para relajar su mente, sabía de la existencia de los masajistas en su castillo, pero no tolera que nadie le toque, claro a excepción de dos humanas…

Salió escurriendo agua por todos lados, tomó una de las toallas, se secó y la enrollo en su cadera.

\- Buenos días Señor - lo saluda un pequeño demonio, con apariencia de un chico de 15 años, cabello rojo y ojos de un tono similar a su cabello pero más oscuro y con rasgos felinos.

\- Iré a la aldea – era lo único que debía decir para que el chico inmediatamente buscara entre sus ropas su vestuario acostumbrado para salir del castillo.

\- Aquí tiene Señor, permiso – sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación del Lord.

Se colocó su ropa, ahora debía llamar a Jaken para que trajera su armadura y pasar al gran salón por sus espadas. Así lo hizo.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida del lugar, había una especie de salón en la que destacaba una gran estatua de un demonio perro, una estatua de su padre para ser más exactos, gran demonio, poderoso y respetado por todos, solo con el leve detalle de haber muerto por una humana, siempre se decía a él mismo que no se rebajaría a tal locura; sin embargo ya desafió los seres del inframundo por Rin… bien esos eran pequeños detalles que se podrían olvidar.

\- Jaken, regresaré luego de verificar el avance de Rin – y así alzó vuelo hacia la aldea.

Sango caía sobre su costado luego de haber estado recibiendo golpes directos de parte de Rin, la niña era muy rápida, su entrenamiento con las dos adultas había sido absolutamente provechoso, ahora su cuerpo tenía muchas más curvas, su fuerza y velocidad también.

\- ¿Señorita Sango? Creo que se me pasó la mano… - se disculpaba inocentemente.

\- Para… nada… - A penas lograba ponerse en pie – Pero necesito descanso… - miró a Dagame quien solo observaba – Tu turno Kagome… - y así se sentó donde esta estaba.

\- Bien Rin… Yo también he estado entrenando contigo y no perderé – comenzó a atacar a la niña, quién solo se movía para esquivar los ataques, no era mucho problema.

Saltó lo más alto que sus piernas le permitían quedando en la copa de un árbol, impresionante para ser una humana.

\- De acuerdo, mi turno… - bajo corriendo por el tronco del árbol con tal velocidad que Kagome apenas pudo esquivar la patada dirigida a su pecho.

Tres saltos hacia atrás.

\- Eres rápida Rin, veremos si es lo suficiente… - en menos de 3 segundos Kagome se encontraba frente a la niña y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago que la lanzó con fuerzas a unos cinco metros de ella.

\- Cof, Cof… - eso no se lo esperaba – Usted también ha mejorado mucho… Eso me dolió… No pude ni verla… - Rin se encontraba de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Lo sé querida, anda levántate, no termino… - y así un poco más lento que el movimiento anterior se dirigía a Rin.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, espere! – Rin logró esquivar el puño de Kagome de un salto pero esta la alcanzó por la pierna y empezó a girar con ella… - ¡Me rindo! – gritaba Rin, notando como Kagome se detenía aún sin soltarla…

La fuerza de Kagome era tal que podía sostener a Rin por la pierna sin temblar, elevándola para verle la cara de pánico de su pequeña compañera. Lo que le parecía genial a su maestra de combate, era que a simple vista su cuerpo, sólo había tenido leves cambios, perdió un par de kilos, pero su musculatura se mantenía fina como de una princesa.

\- Vaya Rin… menos mal que fuiste tú quién se enfrentó a ella y no yo… - Sango estaba pálida por la velocidad de su amiga y ni se diga su fuerza… -

Kagome colocaba a Rin en el suelo, aún adolorida por el golpe del estómago.

\- Vamos, te daré una hierbas para el dolor – Le acarició los cabellos a la niña y se dirigió a la cabaña.

\- Señorita Sango… tengo miedo… - Sí, Kagome era demasiado peligrosa.

\- Tranquila, después que no seamos motivo de su molestia estaremos bien… - ambas rieron por lo bajo.

Se dispusieron a seguir a Kagome, cuando una sombra surcó el suelo, miraron al cielo, Sesshomaru había llegado. A ambas las recorrió un escalofrío. La hora de ser evaluada había llegado.

 _\- No puede ser, ya regresó, pero Rin aún no es muy rápida, Sesshomaru será duro con ella. –_ Kagome había sentido la cercanía de Sesshomaru, por lo que decidió comprobar por su cuenta que tanto aguantaba Rin – ¿ _Él será capaz de atacarla con toda su fuerza? Espero que no… -_ Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta – Bienvenido Sesshomaru – se giró para encontrarse con dos ojos dorados mirándola como si pudiesen ver a través de ella.

\- No pienso herirla – genial, se dio cuenta – Siento tu angustia miko, la huelo a lo lejos –

\- No puedo evitarlo, es una niña, deja que descanse por hoy y mañana la evalúas – lo miró con unos ojos suplicantes.

\- Hmph – Y así se fue caminando adentrándose en el bosque.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! – Inuyasha llegaba agitado, había sentido el olor de Sesshomaru cerca, y podía confirmar que acaba de pasar por allí.

\- Se fue – fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

\- ¿Y ahora qué tienes? – no tenía que tener buen olfato para saber que algo no andaba bien.

\- Vino a evaluar a Rin, temo que la lastime gravemente, a pesar de que me dio su palabra de que no lo haría – soltó de golpe.

\- Kagome – su tono era suave – Sesshomaru podrá ser un malnacido pero no creo que en esta vida ni en las otras vaya a hacerle daño a Rin, él haría cualquier cosa por ella. – se acercó a ella.

\- Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, he estado con ella y la quiero como si fuera una hija o hermana, y me preocupa – su angustia se empezaba a desbordar por sus ojos.

\- Ya, relájate. Todo estará bien – la abrazó y apretó contra él, era lo que había querido hacer desde que le hizo el desplante a Kikyo, sentir a su verdadera amada entre sus brazos.

\- Inuyasha… - se apartó lentamente de él, no pudo evitar pensar en Sesshomaru, el abrazo de Inuyasha era cálido y reconfortante, pero el de Sesshomaru, aparte de eso brindaba seguridad y refugio – Aún sigo molesta contigo, no seas aprovechado.

\- Ya lo sé, pero te quiero Kagome, quiero casarme contigo y estar unidos para siempre – la miraba a los ojos.

Kagome quería creerle, pero con Kikyo vagando cerca y sus planes, la confesión del porqué seguía con a su lado, Sesshomaru… ¿Sesshomaru? No, él no tiene vela en este entierro, o ¿sí?

\- Ya puedes irte, preparé unas medicinas para aliviar el dolor de la paliza que di a Rin… - se daba la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

\- ¿Paliza? ¿Rin? ¡Ya la dejaste vuelta escombros y te preocupas por que Sesshomaru la deje igual o peor! ¡Keh! Mujeres… - antes que Kagome acabara con él se fue a pescar algo en el río.

 _-*Grrr ese híbrido no me agrada su olor ha quedado sobre la miko… grrr*-_

 _\- Hmph –_

 _\- *¿No harás nada?*-_

 _\- Hmph –_

 _\- * Entonces yo sí… *-_ sonrió.

 _\- ¿Qu...Qué? –_

Sesshomaru sentía como perdía el control de sus extremidades, su mente se alejaba de su cuerpo, había estado observando la escena pero no pensó que su bestia no estaría de ánimos para espiar un poco.

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo empieza a moverse sin mi consentimiento? Detente, que te detengas he dicho… ¡PARA! –_

La bestia lo ignoraba con gran maestría, su cuerpo iba rumbo a la cabaña, Rin y Sango aun tardarían en llegar e Inuyasha ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

Kagome se encontraba cocinando unas hierbas para Rin, y sintió como Sesshomaru se acercaba a la cabaña pero había algo extraño en él, su energía… tenía algo diferente.

\- Sesshomaru, has vuelto, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –

Atravesó la entraba y se paró al lado de Kagome. Ella lo miraba indagando su ser. Por lo general la energía de Sesshomaru tenía un color como el de su veneno, verde claro, pero esta vez, había lagunas de un verde más oscuro por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, ella ya había visto eso antes.

Sesshomaru se movió y la levanto de donde estaba arrodillada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – ella se mantenía en espera del momento oportuno para intervenir.

\- *Hueles a Inuyasha* - habló la bestia.

\- Sí, estuvo por aquí… - ladeo la cabeza analizándolo, podía ver un leve matiz rojo alrededor de los orbes dorados - ¿Puedes soltarme? –

La bestia la acercó a él, y la apretó como si fuese a escapar. Kagome le dio una sacudida con su poder espiritual lo suficientemente fuerte para que la soltara.

 _\- Por imbécil, seremos purificados… -_ gruñía Sesshomaru hacia la bestia.

\- _*Se mueve más rápido de lo que recordaba* -_ La bestia se encontraba impactado por la velocidad de la miko.

\- _Maldito estúpido, ¿Qué parte de que ha estado entrenando no entendiste?... Ahí viene –_

Kagome hizo uso de una de sus técnicas que hacía liberar una especie de manto sagrado con extensiones que hacían sus veces de cuerdas o inclusive cadenas... en el cual ningún demonio podría moverse, estaba segura de eso, pues… un día lo uso contra Sesshomaru y juró no decirlo jamás, entonces él la reconoció como una poderosa miko.

\- Bien Sesshomaru, pongamos orden en esto… - las cuerdas se enroscaron en las piernas del demonio haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

\- *¡Déjame ir!* - la bestia gruñía.

\- Ya veo, no eres Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde lo dejaste? – con su pregunta retórica coloco sus manos sobre las sienes de la cabeza del demonio y dejó fluir la suya, recorriendo poco a poco el cuerpo del Lord, haciendo que desaparecieran una por una las lagunas verde oscuro.

\- _*¡Tsk! ¿Por qué no me advertiste que era así de poderosa?*-_ Ahora le reclamaba…

\- _Tenías que darte cuenta por ti mismo, imbécil –_ Así Sesshomaru logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó Kagome mientras liberaba a Sesshomaru del agarre del manto.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – soltó frío como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Sesshomaru… - ella ya no estaba para juegos, Sesshomaru podía oler su enojo a leguas.

\- Cuando lo crea adecuado, te lo explico. – justo a tiempo, Sango y Rin habían llegado.

\- Rin, ven aquí están tus medicinas – le sirvió una taza con el contenido de la pequeña olla.

\- Gracias Señorita Kagome – miró a su amo – Hola amo, he entrenado muy duro –

\- Hmph, veremos si es así – se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña para encontrarse con Inuyasha.

\- Al fin das la cara – bufaba molesto.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – ni siquiera lo miraba.

\- Kagome está angustiada por Rin, espero que no seas un patán y dejes malherida a Rin –

\- Ya eso lo hablé con ella cuando llegué – empezaba a caminar.

\- El que sigue seré yo, no te vayas tan lejos, necesito saber exactamente hasta dónde quieres que Rin adiestre la espada – lo miró y entró a la cabaña.

Sesshomaru continuó su camino hacia el claro donde se suele encontrar con Rin, allí podía descansar sin que nadie lo molestara, y además estaría al alcance del olfato de Inuyasha.

\- _Me parece que te dejaron con la cola entre las patas –_

 _\- *Ahora el que fastidias eres tú… Me duele todo mi ser y mi orgullo…* - La bestia maldecía._

Sesshomaru sonrió, al menos sabía que la miko le daría una tunda a su bestia si se atrevía a controlarlo de nuevo, claro, si lo llegaba a tomar por sorpresa de nuevo, lo cual sería muy difícil.

\- Maldito Inuyasha – Kikyo pensaba en voz alta – Y todo por eso mujer, esa tal Kagome, ¿Qué no puede ver que yo seguiré siendo mil veces más hermosa, sólo necesito deshacerme de su alma para quedarme con su cuerpo… - ella había descubierto que podría usar el cuerpo de Kagome para ella y que con un par de preparados, ese cuerpo se iría amoldando a como era ella en un principio, solo estaba el detalle de que ella nunca estaba sola, debía idear algo para atraerla y poder sellar su alma fuera de su cuerpo.

Antes de morir, ella había dejado preparado un conjuro similar al de la bruja que la retornó a la vida por primera vez.

\- Señorita Kikyo, ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntaba una niña de unos 14 años de edad.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Dime ¿Ya han encontrado todos los ingredientes que les pedí? –

\- Sí señorita, mis hermanos y yo, los hemos buscado sin descanso y ya los obtuvimos todos –

\- Muy bien, Hiromi, diles a los otros que los felicito. Puedes retirarte –

La niña salió del salón en donde estaba Kikyo. Ahí estaban los coautores de la resurrección de Kikyo. Unos seis niños, todos hermanos de sangre, la habían encontrado luego de uno de los tantos ataques de Naraku y la llevaron a su pequeña casa. Ellos vivían rodeados de monstruos, sus padres al huir de bandidos que habían atacado su aldea anterior los llevaron y construyeron esa cabaña para ellos, pero un día salieron en busca de comida y fueron atacados desprevenidos, muriendo en el acto. Los mayores pasaron a tomar el rol de cuidar al resto, Hiromi de 14 años y Kioshy de 16 años.

Luego de que ella despertara, sintió el mal rondar a su alrededor, y sin pensarlo dos veces purificó el lugar dejando impresionados a los pequeños.

Unos viajeros vieron el espectáculo y en son de agradecimiento, construyeron una enorme mansión con lujos para ella y los niños, cosa que a pesar de no estar viva, ella agradeció.

Siempre tuvo gran afecto por los niños y ellos por ella, le creía y ayudaban ciega e incondicionalmente.

\- _Bien Kagome, sólo necesito esa oportunidad… Inuyasha me ayudará sin poner resistencia… -_ La oscura miko, había creado un conjuro para controlar al hanyou.


	7. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 _ **Buenas, Buenas... aquí les dejo el siguiente cap, nos vemos.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores ;)**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios.**_

CAPÍTULO 7

* * *

 **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?**

El día había llegado, el combate de Sesshomaru contra Rin iniciaría en cuanto el sol esté en el punto más alto, y ya faltaba poco.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te parece si te enfrentas a mí antes que a Rin? – Kagome aún quería persuadir al youkai de pelear contra la chica.

\- No – simple y sencillo.

Bajó su cabeza, el estómago le daba vueltas, mientras que Rin no cabía en la emoción de enfrentarse a quien consideraba su padre, el hecho de ganar se veía distante y ella lo sabía pero intentaría darle un par de golpes a su amo para que comprenda que ya está creciendo y puede empezar a cuidarse sola.

Kohaku estaba en medio de ambos contrincantes, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que Rin no saliera tan herida como Kagome temía, él se preocupaba pero al igual que Inuyasha, sabía que Sesshomaru nunca lastimaría fatalmente a su querida protegida.

\- Faltan sólo unos instantes, ambos saluden cordialmente a su oponente – dictaba el joven exterminador.

Rin hizo una pequeña reverencia a su amo en signo de respeto, a lo cual él respondió con un breve movimiento de cabeza

\- Bien, ¿preparados? ¡AHORA! – y así el joven salió del centro del área justo a tiempo para evitar el zarpazo que Sesshomaru le había dirigido a Rin, que también salió ilesa del primer ataque de su amo.

\- Buena velocidad… - Sesshomaru haciendo uso de sus habilidades sobrenaturales tiraba golpe tras golpe a la joven.

Para Kagome había algo extraño que le causaba alivio… La velocidad de Sesshomaru era perceptible por sus ojos, lo cual quiere decir que no estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que…

\- ¡MALDITO SESSHOMARU! ¡SI LE HACES ALGO DE GRAVEDAD TE MATO! – Inuyasha tenía una expresión de horror ante la pelea, y no era el único…

\- ¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU RECUERDE QUE RIN ES HUMANA Y UNA NIÑA APENAS! – gritaba Kohaku con pánico en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? Sesshomaru no está usando toda su fuerza… - los rostros de sus amigos eran suficiente para saber que sus ojos le mentían, pero… ¿Por qué? Ella podía ver cada movimiento del demonio perro sin problemas…

\- ¿Ya te volviste loca? – Inuyasha gruñía – Yo apenas puedo ver al imbécil, Rin logra esquivar con dificultad… - estaba preocupado.

Kagome dirigió su mirada para ver como Rin, cansada, acababa de recibir el puño de su amo en un golpe directo al tórax, saliendo disparada por los aires, pero para sorpresa de todos, recuperándose en el trayecto y cayendo sobre sus dos pies al suelo.

\- Vaya… me descuidé solo un segundo y…. – le costaba respirar a la chica – pude averiguar que se siente volar por mi cuenta… - bien al menos no estaba deprimida…

\- Rin – Sesshomaru se dirigía a ella para atinarle otro golpe y dar por finalizado el combate – en guardia – para su sorpresa, no dio al blanco.

Rin se movió tan repentinamente que quedando a espaldas del lord, alcanzó a darle con su puño en la parte alta de su espalda donde su armadura no cubre. Retrocedió para ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amo que la miraba incrédulo, el golpe no había sido lo suficiente para sacarle el aire, pero era seguro que dejaría un moretón.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Mi turno! – gritó la chica con un brillo intenso en sus ojos… Nadie podía creerlo, ¿Acaso ella no estaba peleando en serio?

\- ¡Keh! ¡Humanos! – bufaba un confundido Inuyasha.

Kagome no cabía en su piel de la emoción, no solo por la fuerza y rapidez de la joven, sino porque ella podía ver que un flujo de energía color lila recorría las extremidades de Rin, esa era energía sagrada, algo débil, pero a la final sagrada. Rin tenía dotes para ser miko o al menos un ser sagrado.

La chica se movía a una velocidad considerable e imitaba los golpes que le había dirigido su amo hace unos instantes, se movía con tal elegancia que pareciera que en lugar de estar agotada, se le veía radiante y cada vez más feliz.

\- No seas insolente, ¿acaso crees que me atraparás por la espalda? – Sesshomaru estaba gruñendo, giró levemente para ver a su protegida tras él, solo alcanzó a ver su sonrisa y desapareció, pero al volver su rostro al frente… Sólo sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo salir despedido a unos metros de su lugar.

Los espectadores no podían creerlo… Rin… la pequeña chica, le dio una tremenda patada a su amo en el rostro causando que este cayera lejos…

\- Ahora sí ya lo ví todo… - Inuyasha tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- R… ¿Rin? – Kohaku no podía formular palabras, su hermana tenía el corazón en la boca.

Kagome estaba satisfecha, Rin era muy fuerte.

Sesshomaru se levantó y miró a su contrincante, la joven estaba en posición de ataque.

 _-*Primero la miko y ahora la mocosa… Seres extraños*-_ La bestia se burlaba de él, dos humanas podían ponerlo en su lugar cuando quisieran.

 _\- Calla, esto no se queda así… -_

 _-*¿Qué? ¿Piensas atacarla en serio? Vamos ni yo… *-_ La bestia no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando vio como Sesshomaru sacaba sus garras contra Rin _-*Mierda…*-_

Todos veían expectantes como Rin había sacado de quicios a su amo, ahora si la haría picadillo. Kagome no expresaba ninguna emoción, sólo observaba como las garras de Sesshomaru brillaban con su veneno. Sólo estaba lista para intervenir si al Lord se le subía demasiado la sangre a la cabeza.

Sesshomaru estaba cada vez más cerca y Rin no se movía de su lugar, seguía firme.

\- ¡Oye Rin! – Inuyasha maldecía, la chica no se movía – _¿Acaso pensaba frenar su ataque? Está loca –_ Se mordía los labios.

\- ¡Rin! ¡Apártate! – gritaban Sango y Kohaku, este último casi desmayándose.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a recibir mi golpe, Rin? –_ Sesshomaru tampoco creía la actitud de la chica.

 _-*Esto es malo…*-_ la bestia debía detener a Sesshomaru, pero ya era tarde.

 _\- Aprenderás a las malas a volverme a respetar –_ Y allí iba su garra venenosa a toda velocidad, no sin antes notar la mirada brillante de Rin y una sonrisa en sus labios _\- ¿Qué?_

Su garra había sido desviada hacia el aire por nada más y nada menos que su querida protegida, su agarre era fuerte, pero fuera de eso, le quemaba como los mil demonios y por si eso fuera poco la chica le propició un golpe con su puño atravesando su armadura sin problemas sacándole el aire por completo.

\- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡SE ACABÓ! – Kagome había visto suficiente, ahora temía por Sesshomaru.

Rin lo soltó y vio cómo su amo con dificultad recuperaba su postura de Señor de las tierras del Oeste. Observó con detenimiento la marca en el brazo de Sesshomaru, era una gran quemadura, similar a la que le hizo Magatsuhi con su veneno aquél entonces, luego miro su estómago, su armadura rota y otra fuerte quemadura que había carcomido parte de su ropa y la piel del lugar.

\- Tú entrenamiento con la exterminadora ha sido de mi absoluto agrado – la miró.

\- ¿Señor Sesshomaru? – Rin estaba ahora preocupada, quizás se le fue la mano… y su amo estaría enojado con ella.

\- Rin, quiero que continúes con lo que sea que has estado haciendo – se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- Sesshomaru, tenemos que hablar - ahora era Kagome quien lo citaba, su regreso al palacio podía posponerse por unas horas…

 _-*Dile que duele… *-_

 _\- No –_

 _-*¡DILO MALDITA SEA! SIENTO QUE ESTOY EN EL INFIERNO…*-_

 _\- No –_

 _-*Lo haré yo*-_ Tomando el control del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, la bestia iba a pedir a Kagome que lo curase, las quemaduras que Rin le había dejado, lo estaba matando de dolor, era demasiada pureza para él -*Miko*-

Kagome se volteó a verlo, y de una vez reconoció aquél matiz alrededor de los orbes dorados.

\- ¿Sí? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Lo miraba con curiosidad.

Todos se encontraban lo suficientemente emocionados hablando de lo acontecido a Miroku quien acababa de llegar al lugar, así que de alguna forma su petición sería privada.

-*Las quemaduras me están matando… Este imbécil piensa curarse por sí sólo, pero no lo dejaré porque va a demorar*- se estaba sincerando con la miko –*Quiero pedirte que me quites esta energía sagrada de encima, por la piel no te preocupes, eso él sabe cómo cuidarlo* – la miraba en espera de su respuesta.

\- De acuerdo, te veo luego – antes de irse – Recuérdale a Sesshomaru que necesito hablar con él de la batalla de hoy – y así caminó hacia sus amigos.

\- Ya lo sé, miko – ahora era Sesshomaru, el que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

\- Me contarás quién es el otro y desde cuándo existe – le contestó ella sin detenerse.

\- Hmph – se giró e iba en dirección al estanque donde solían encontrarse, aún faltaba para que anocheciera pero sería un buen lugar para limpiar sus heridas, refrescarse y pensar sin que nadie lo molestara.

Sango, Kagome y Rin, prepararon la cena, después de todo aunque pareciera incómodo se encontraban en parejas, algo que Rin aún ignoraba, pero según todos habían entendido, empezaría a cortejarla luego de pedirle permiso a Sesshomaru. Sabía que sería algo difícil pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y convencer al temible Lord.

\- ¿Y Shippo? – preguntaba Miroku –

\- Él está presentando unos exámenes en su academia, en dos días debe estar de regresó – terminaba de decir Sango mientras le acercaba un plato de comida al monje.

Todos se encontraban compartiendo plácidamente la cena, risas, burlas, las típicas peleas de Sango con Miroku, ni se diga las del Hanyou con Kagome, mientras los dos más jóvenes se limitaban a reírse y contarse anécdotas.

Ya era de noche, hora de ver a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Vas de nuevo a verlo? – como siempre Inuyasha deteniéndola en la salida.

\- Sí, hay un par de cosas que aclarar – le puso una mano en la mejilla para confortarlo.

\- De acuerdo, no tardes – la abrazó y hundió su nariz en el cuello de su prometida.

\- Ya vuelvo. Nos vemos – salió de la cabaña con su botiquín, no sabía si le sería de ayuda pero no estaba de más llevarlo.

Cuando se acercaba al lugar se topó con una imagen demasiado irreal. Sesshomaru se daba un baño, no podía asegurar que estaba completamente desnudo pero si era demasiado bello a la vista. No pudo evitar dar un suspiro y seguir avanzando.

\- Miko, detente, no creo que me quieras ver desnudo… - se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Deja que me ponga algo de ropa, por los menos en lo que no debes ver… - su voz sonaba ¿seductora?

\- De acuerdo – su corazón se aceleraba - _¿Qué me pasa? Es sólo Sesshomaru… -_

\- Miko… - la llamó al olfatear los nervios y ¿excitación? De la miko - ¿Qué tienes? – no podía decirle a lo que olía.

\- Nada… anda hay que revisarte - se acercó él, Sesshomaru era mucho más alto que Inuyasha, pero lo suficiente para poder apreciar las marcas del golpe de Rin en su centro – Vaya, vaya… Sagrada y pura, tanto como la mía – colocó su mano y sintió como el gran demonio se estremecía - ¿Duele? – lo miró.

\- Como no tienes idea, miko – la veía, la luz de la luna le daba una hermosa imagen de la miko, joven, bella - ¿Puedes remediarlo?

\- Con una condición… -

\- Hmph – esto quería decir que aceptaba.

\- Cuéntame de tu otro yo – ladeo la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo – ya no le quedaba más remedio, su bestia había interactuado dos veces con ella.

\- Listo, esto te dolerá quizás un poco más que lo que ya has venido sintiendo… -

 _-*¿Más? No puede ser… ¡Ahg! –_ La bestia sentía como su piel nuevamente ardía, había recibido muchos ataques con fuego pero ninguno le había quemado hasta tal punto como lo que hizo Rin.

Sesshomaru gruñía, sentía como el dolor se iba extendiendo.

\- Miko detente – apretaba los dientes.

\- Aguanta un poco, no seas flojo – no le prestaba atención a sus propias palabras estaba a punto de terminar de erradicar la energía espiritual de Rin – Ya casi termino – sentía como el Lord hacia lo posible para no moverse –

\- ¿Cuánto falta? – ya no podía más, no sabía que era peor, si mantener la energía de Rin quemándolo por siempre o que Kagome usara la suya para sacar la de Rin en tortuosos minutos…

\- Listo - Kagome se separó para ver a los ojos al demonio adolorido.

\- ¿Tendrás que hacer lo mismo con el brazo? – ella asintió.

\- Hmph –

Allí iba de nuevo, solo que esta vez él se sentó en su acostumbrada roca. Kagome demoró un tanto menos con su brazo y listo, ya estaba libre de energía pura en su cuerpo.

\- Bien Sesshomaru, ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora tú… - al verlo a los ojos, allí estaba aquél matiz – Veo que ya no está… -

-*Todo lo que quieras saber de mí, puedes preguntarlo*- La bestia tomó el lugar de Sesshomaru, ya que este no pensaba ni sabía cómo, explicar algo así.

\- Para empezar ¿Quién eres? –

-* Soy la bestia de Sesshomaru, su yo más antiguo y salvaje, algo por decir, su instinto animal*-

\- Interesante, ¿Desde cuándo existes? Y ¿por qué Sesshomaru nunca me habló de ti?- auch… dos preguntas fuertes.

\- *Siempre he existido, sólo que estuve dormido. Todos los demonios poseen una personalidad secundaria que surge cuando se está en edad de emparejarse o cuando la pareja elegida hace su aparición en la vida del youkai* - miraba las reacciones de la mujer - *Sesshomaru nunca te habló de mí por eso, yo estaba dormido* -

\- Así que… Sesshomaru ya encontró a su… ¿pareja? - esas palabras le dejaban un sabor amargo en su boca que no podía explicar.

\- * Sí *- la bestia la miraba. El olor a tristeza era cada vez más fuerte, ¿venía de ella? -*¿Qué ocurre miko?* - no podía verla así.

\- No es nada, sólo que me alegra que al fin el haya encontrado a su pareja, es todo – le sonrió… una gran sonrisa falsa…

-*No mientas miko* - la bestia se acercaba a ella.

\- No lo hago, es sólo que… - la bestia se detuvo a un paso de ella, levantó su rostro con su garra.

-*¿Qué?*- insistía

\- Aunque no sé cómo lo vea Sesshomaru, siento que es muy especial para mí, y sé que irá y me abandonará… Tiene derecho pero… - un dedo se puso en sus labios evitando que terminara lo que iba a decir. Miró hacia el rostro de Sesshomaru, el matiz no estaba, era él.

\- Yo no me iré a ningún lado, Kagome – dijo su nombre, era algo serio – Mi bestia habló de más… -quitó su dedo de los suaves labios de la joven.

\- Sesshomaru… - él se apartaba de ella, iba a buscar el resto de su ropa, aún seguía con la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Kagome – Mírame… - le ordenó.

Él se perdió en aquellos ojos marrones que lo veían con agonía, implorando, suplicando… ¿pero qué querían aquellos ojos? Kagome apretó su agarre y sin dar tiempo al demonio a reaccionar lo abrazó y apoyo su rostro en los bien formados pectorales del demonio.

Se sentía tan cálido, los abrazos de Inuyasha lo eran, pero ella necesitaba uno más fuerte, más protector, necesitaba los de Sesshomaru, a pesar de sólo haber estado una vez entre sus brazos, podía decir que era como estar en el cielo.

\- No te vayas… te necesito- fueron las palabras de ella.

\- Ya te dije que no me iré a ningún lado –

\- Pero tu pareja… te irás con ella, la bestia despertó y… - vio aquellos gélidos ojos tornarse cálidos.

Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia él, la abrazó como si su vida fuera a terminar si la soltaba, aspiró su aroma tan dulce, sentía como el corazón de la joven latía desenfrenadamente.

\- Miko, jura que lo que te diré no interferirá en nada de tu vida actual – la separó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

\- ¿Eh? Claro… - ella no comprendía.

\- Mi bestia despertó por la presencia de una humana en los últimos meses – sus ojos se abrían como platos.

\- Sesshomaru ¿Te fijaste en una humana? – no podía creerlo.

\- Hmph – respiraba con pesadez, era más difícil de lo que había imagino – No de cualquier humana, una miko… y muy poderosa –

Kagome estaba en shock, Sesshomaru se había enamorado de una sacerdotisa, pero ¿quién? ¿De dónde la conoció? ¿Ella la conoce? Muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente.

\- Se llama Kagome Higurashi, la tengo entre mis brazos, yo… necesito estar con ella, mi bestia y cuerpo lo piden a gritos, pero yo tengo orgullo y dignidad, al igual que ella, pues se encuentra comprometida con mi medio hermano, y pronto se casaran… - esta vez Kagome lo interrumpió.

\- No digas más… - lo tomó con sus dos manos a ambos lados del rostro y lo atrajo a ella.

Fundiendo sus labios en un beso, el más tierno y cálido que Kagome había sentido, ella lo miró para ver su reacción…

\- Miko… Inuyasha… - los ojos de la joven pedían silencio.

\- Yo hace mucho dejé de sentir amor por Inuyasha y creo que él está en las mismas… - estaba sonrojada, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan indefensa frente a Sesshomaru.

\- Kagome… - la rodeo por la cintura y la apretó contra él, la besó, un beso húmedo, anhelante.

Kagome recorría los músculos del youkai, mientras él la atraía aún más hacia sí, sus lenguas chocaban, un beso desenfrenado donde dejaban fluir aquellos deseos ocultos de sus corazones. Sesshomaru había aceptado su atracción por ella, pero no sabía ni imaginaba que ella podría sentir algo por él.

Se separaron, el aire hacía falta en sus pulmones, ambos colorados se miraban a los ojos, aún estaban confundidos por la serie de sucesos que los llevaron a terminar refugiados en los brazos del otro y aún más, en un beso tan desesperado.

\- Ka… Kagome… -

Ambos sorprendidos miraron a su izquierda… Los habían visto…

\- Shippo… - el joven había regresado antes de lo esperado y había ido en busca de Kagome para darle la sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fue él.

\- ¿Por qué estabas besando a Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué te abraza como lo hace Inuyasha? – muchas preguntas en la joven cabeza del zorro.

\- Yo… Nosotros… - Kagome no sabía que decir, descubierta por uno de los pequeños, al menos…

\- Zorro, tenemos que hablar – sentenció Sesshomaru.


	8. UN TRAGO AMARGO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Nova.**

 **Veamos como reaccionan con esto...**

CAPITULO 8

* * *

 **UN TRAGO AMARGO  
**

\- Sesshomaru – lo llamaba Kagome.

\- Miko, el zorro necesita una explicación… No podemos dejar simplemente que se vaya sin saber lo acontecido… - Sesshomaru trataba de mantener su porte ante la bochornosa situación.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? ¿De qué hablas? – Kagome había ignorado lo que él acaba de decirle.

\- Miko, no molestes déjame hablar con el zorro… - miró hacia el aludido y este ya no estaba en donde lo había visto por última vez – ¿A dónde se fue?

\- Sesshomaru, demonio idiota, ¡DESPIERTA! – la mujer lo sacudía con violencia.

De un sobresalto abrió los ojos, su respiración era entrecortada, estaba ruborizado y totalmente confundido…

 _-*Lástima que sólo fue un sueño…*-_ suspiraba la bestia.

\- ¿Un sueño? – sí, solo había sido un sueño.

Al haberse retirado de la presencia del resto de los acompañantes de la miko, se había dado un breve baño en el hermoso estanque, y al ponerse sus pantalones, se recostó a un árbol y admiraba la luna desde allí, sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

 _-*La chiquilla te dejó molido, ¿quién lo diría?*-_ su bestia se burlaba de él, como siempre desde que despertó…

- _Hmph-_

Kagome lo miraba desconcertada, mientras el demonio dormía, la había llamado varias veces e incluso hizo mención de un zorro, que ella supuso se trataba de Shippo…

\- ¿Me dirás qué estabas soñando, Sesshomaru? –

\- No es tu asunto –

\- Y… ¿Tú, bestia, tampoco me dirás nada? – perfecto, ahora le hablaba al odioso ser que vive en su mente.

\- Miko, él no tiene nada que hablar contigo, tampoco se lo permitiría si lo quisiera… - eso era para ambos, Kagome y la bestia.

 _-*Como si pudieras detenerme…*-_ La bestia intentó tomar control sobre Sesshomaru, mas no lo consiguió _-*De acuerdo, parece que alguien ha estado mejorando algo más que su fuerza física…*-_ Sesshomaru tenía razón, horas antes pudo hablar con Kagome para pedirle que lo sanara sólo porque él no se opuso, pero ahora había una gran barrera que no le permitía salir…

\- Esta bien… a lo que vine entonces… - Kagome tomó el brazo de Sesshomaru y con su poder, lo examinó en busca de los residuos de energía dejados por la adolescente impulsiva, Rin.

- _Así que sólo fue un sueño, sabía que no podía ser así… Ella jamás dejará al inepto de Inuyasha… -_ Sumido en sus pensamientos fue obligado a soltar un gruñido, pero de dolor - ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! – La mujer le dio una fuerte descarga – Deja de mirarme así… - le reprochó.

\- Cuéntame que estabas soñando – insistió.

\- No seas terca miko, ¿Cómo sabes que estaba soñando?-

\- Me llamaste varias veces y creo que hasta hiciste mención de Shippo – lo miraba seria.

El gran Lord había sido observado mientras dormía, y encima ahora resulta que habla dormido.

\- No recuerdo nada – su expresión se mantenía impasible.

\- Me rindo – volvió su atención a la herida de su brazo – Esto puede que te duela – un brillo rosa en su mano se hacía presente, el Lord observaba como un flujo color lila tenue salía y desaparecía al hacer contacto con la mano de Kagome, pero esa sencilla acción propinaba un gran ardor en el área.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – al menos tenía derecho a saber la causa de su dolor.

\- Sólo estoy sacando los residuos con mi poder, pero al ser sagrado, y la de Rin también… supongo que te hará alguna leve molestia – le sonreía.

\- Redefine tu concepto de "leve" – el dolor era horrendo.

\- Listo, ahora la del abdomen – Sesshomaru la miraba con algo de duda, la herida del brazo era pequeña, pero la de su centro era mucho mayor a esa – Vamos cachorro cobarde, si no te retiro esos residuos serás purificado de a poco –

\- ¿Cachorro? ¿Cobarde? Cuida tus palabras mujer insolente – se hizo un poco más hacia atrás permitiendo ver su majestuoso abdomen.

\- No, así no – Kagome tomó sus piernas y con su no tan notable pero increíble fuerza, lo arrastró lejos del árbol y lo dejó tendido en el suelo – Ahora sí – ladeo la cabeza satisfecha.

\- Grr… Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso –

Se acercó a su rostro.

\- Lo haré cuando me dé la gana, CACHORRO COBARDE – y así se colocó a la derecha del Lord con la luz de la luna a su favor como iluminación.

La piel estaba oscura, y podía ver pequeños puntos lilas por toda el área.

\- Respira profundo, usaré ambas manos para hacerlo rápido - él asintió.

Sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían, la piel quemaba, él mismo no se podía quedar quieto.

\- Cachorro no te muevas – Lo regañó.

 _-* Mierda, no sé qué es peor, si Rin golpeándote o ella sanándote*-_ La bestia se sentía morir.

 _\- Te recuerdo que esto es tu culpa –_ le discutía _– Yo pude haberme curado solo –_

 _-*Claro, con lo sagrado que eres tú… *-_ Buen punto.

Otra fuerte sacudida y todo terminó.

\- Bien es todo, ahora te pondré unas vendas – Kagome buscaba su botiquín.

\- Eso no es necesario –

\- Ya deja de quejarte ca… - sintió como unas garras le sellaron los labios.

\- No te atrevas a llamarme cachorro de nuevo, humana tonta – retiró sus garras.

\- Vaya, vaya… No soy la persona indicada para que pelees Sesshomaru, perderás y morirás en el intento, demonio engreído –

Una velada nocturna de este par no podía estar completa sin alguna discusión por pequeñeces. Sesshomaru se levantaba del suelo, su figura bañada por los rayos de la luna era imponente, sus cabellos brillaban, las sombras hacían notar aún más su definido cuerpo.

\- No te irás sin ser vendado, terco –

\- Hmph – no podía contradecirla, tenía que tener una razón de peso para hacerlo.

Kagome se acercó de frente y con sus brazos rodeo el abdomen del macho, pero al ser ella un poco más pequeña, quedaba con su rostro en el pecho de él. Por alguna razón en las tres vueltas que le dio a la venda, pudo escuchar el corazón acelerado del Lord.

\- ¿Estás bien? – su sorpresa al ver sus ojos, de nuevo el matiz.

\- *¿No tenías unas preguntas para mí?*-

\- Oh… cierto, bien lo más apropiado sería ¿Quién eres? – hablaba mientras ponía unos broches en las vendas para que no se soltaran. Y luego lo miraba de nuevo.

\- *Soy el yo más antiguo y salvaje de Sesshomaru, soy parte de su instinto* -

\- ¿Desde cuándo apareciste? –

\- *Hace un par de meses* - Se limitaba a contestar sólo lo que ella preguntaba.

\- Ya veo - ella notaba lo cortante que era este ser - ¿Esto te incomoda, cierto? – La miró confundido – Que Sesshomaru, interactúe tanto con humanos y en especial conmigo, si eres su yo salvaje, deduzco que odias a los humanos como él.

\- * Resulta que no es así, miko. Yo no tengo nada fuerte en contra de los humanos, creo que la razón es que desperté cuando Sesshomaru ya no los toma como una molestia*-

\- ¿En serio? Sé que Sesshomaru ha cambiado, pero jamás creí que dejaría de vernos como una plaga – estaba emocionada pero ¿por qué?

 _\- Cierra el hocico –_ le reclamaba Sesshomaru a su bestia - _¿Sabes que aún sigo siendo el más poderoso de los demonios contigo o sin ti, cierto?_

 _-*No fastidies, déjame hablar con ella, si quieres que se interese por ti, tienes que dejar de ser un completo idiota egocentrista*-_

\- Creo que ya debo volver, Inuyasha estará molesto – recogía sus cosas cuando de pronto aquella presencia cursó los sentidos de ambos – Kikyo… - soltó ella – Y está sumamente cerca… - había un deje de tristeza en ella.

\- Vamos miko, veamos que hace mi estúpido hermano con el cadáver andante – haciendo un ademán con su brazo la invitaba a acompañarlo.

\- Qué interesante, me agrada tu bestia Sesshomaru… Aunque es algo de mala educación espiar a los demás… - lo miraba acusatoriamente, ya había podido percibir los cambios entre Sesshomaru y su bestia, la cual se acaba de retirar.

\- Hmph - empezó a caminar, no sin antes ser rodeado por una barrera similar a la del pozo.

\- Esto evitará que nos noten, Kikyo es buena, pero yo soy mejor - le guiñaba el ojo, eso era más que cierto.

Nada podía salir de esa barrera, pero si entrar, y el olor de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar. Por otro lado Kagome sentía revuelta el aura de su amado, estaba conmocionado, estaba ¿excitado?

Sesshomaru se paró en seco, no sabía si debía continuar, olía a sudor y sexo… y a muerte claro, el asqueroso de su hermano se estaba revolcando con la miko de barro, ¿Kagome estaría lista para ver semejante muestra de infidelidad?

Ella siguió avanzando, pero él la detuvo por los hombros.

\- No creo que debamos ir Kagome – sólo usaba su nombre en casos especiales.

Un olor a sal inundó sus fosas nasales, Kagome estaba llorando.

 _-¿Se dio cuenta? –_ no podía ser, ella no tenía el olfato tan desarrollado.

\- Déjame ir, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos… - su angustia y tristeza no las podía ocultar al demonio, siempre creyó en la posibilidad de que Inuyasha, despreciaría a Kikyo si se le ofrecía, pero al parecer su antiguo amor por ella y sus oscuros deseos lo dominaron. Siguieron caminando. Poco a poco el quebrar de las ramas y los gemidos eran más claros.

\- Inuyasha… no sabes cuánto había deseado este momento… - la mujer decía mientras recibía las embestidas del hanyou.

\- No eres la única que ha esperado mucho… Te deseo… Eres mía… Nos casaremos y estaremos juntos por la eternidad… - decía el excitado y sofocado híbrido, mientras caía aun lado de la mujer para recuperar el aliento.

Sobre la copa de un árbol Sesshomaru observaba la escena repugnante y asquerosa, junto a una joven miko que sinceramente no sabía en qué estado emocional se encontraba.

\- Miko, ¿Estás bien? – le susurraba en el oído, estaba molesto pero preocupado por la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos para que no cayera de las ramas del árbol – Recuerda que tú fuiste la que quiso seguir, te lo advertí –

\- No puedo creerlo… - lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su cuerpo estaba frío.

\- Es un completo idiota – su hermano estaba hiriendo de la manera más desagradable a Kagome, definitivamente se había ganado una paliza que lo dejara en coma al menos por mil años… y eso siendo considerado.

\- Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo pudo? Si solo hace unas horas me dijo que quería casarse pronto conmigo y estar juntos… -

 _-*No digas nada, sólo abrázala*-_

Le hizo caso a su bestia y la abrazó, la acunó en sus brazos, no podía hacer nada más aunque quisiera.

\- Morirás Inuyasha… - un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del Lord, las palabras de la miko iban acompañadas de un gran dolor y odio, odio en su más alta calidad.

\- No vale la pena - tarde, la miko se había zafado de su agarra y ya estaba al lado de la pareja.

\- Inuyasha… - Llamó Kagome al joven tendido sin nada de ropa en su cuerpo.

\- Vaya, así que la chiquilla puede cubrir su presencia – una miko de barro se colocaba una bata para cubrir su desnudez - ¿Qué pasa? – Sonreía macabramente – Él es mío ahora – Kikyo con un gesto ordenó a sus serpientes aprisionar a Kagome, Sesshomaru veía atento la situación.

Las serpientes aparecían por doquier, pero ninguna se podía acercar a la joven miko.

\- ¡INUYASHA! – Llamó con ira en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué gritas Kagome, quieres más, traviesa? – Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una enfurecida sacerdotisa de pie mirándolo - ¿Por qué te vestiste? –

Sólo alcanzó a tomar su ropa para esquivar el golpe que Kagome le había regalado.

\- ¡Mujer! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! – le gritó tras colocarse sus pantalones.

\- ¿Qué que me ocurre? – Caminaba tranquilamente hacia él –Quizás que te encontré revolcándote con Kikyo… -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kikyo? – Yo no…

\- Amor, no me digas que se olvidó nuestras pequeña aventura de hace unos minutos –

 _-*Apuesto que lo enviará al infierno*-_

 _-Hmph-_ Sesshomaru seguía estático, solo intervendría si las cosas se ponían demasiado feas.

\- ¿Por qué hay dos de ti, Kagome? – ahí estaba la respuesta.

 _-*La otra miko lo embrujó…*-_

 _\- Eso no arreglará nada, ahora cállate –_

Inuyasha miraba a ambas mujeres, no podía entender nada, Kagome había regresado y lo sedujo sacándolo de la cabaña, besándolo y diciéndole que la hiciera suya con desesperación.

Poco a poco la imagen de la provocativa Kagome se fue dispersando de su vista, dejando a una Kikyo ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Kikyo! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! – la había cagado.

\- Nada, Inu… yo sólo te deje hacer lo que siempre habías querido… - la malvada mujer sonreía, mientras sacaba algo de un bolsillo, era el viejo collar de Inuyasha, que había sido reemplazado por otro.

Kagome miraba la escena, entendía pero le ofendía que Inuyasha no sintiese la diferencia en sus aromas, esencias o lo que sea, Inuyasha siempre vio a Kikyo en ella.

\- Lo que le pusiste a Inuyasha es una baratija, Kikyo – soltó Kagome más calmada.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ya verás – hizo un par de gestos con sus manos y el aura demoníaca de Inuyasha salió a relucir.

\- ¡TSK!- Inuyasha apretaba los dientes, sentía su sangre hervir, su sed de sangre aumentaba. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sus garras y colmillos crecieron, estaba en su forma de demonio.

Kagome miraba sin inmutarse la transformación de su ahora "ex prometido". Este se abalanzó sobre ella, estrellándose con su barrera.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de salir de su lugar cuando fue rodeado por un campo hecho por Kagome para contenerlo, dándole una mirada rápida y una sonrisa.

 _-_ _*Uff… Oye, ¿Estás seguro que esa mujer es humana? Me recorren escalofríos con su mirada*-_ La bestia se retorcía, estaba inquieto.

 _\- Hmph-_

Kagome avanzaba hacia Kikyo, quien levantaba barrera tras barrera y todas Kagome las destrozaba sin mover un dedo.

\- No me asustas, chiquilla – se mordía los labios.

Entonces como en los entrenamientos, Kagome uso su velocidad sobrehumana y se colocó a centímetros de Kikyo.

\- Regresa al infierno, Kikyo – su mano estaba rodeada de su energía en forma de lanza, lista para atravesar el cuerpo de la miko de barro y purificarlo en el proceso.

Pero eso nunca pasó, Inuyasha fue quien recibió el ataque, defendiendo a la miko de barro, solo que este hizo que atravesara su abdomen en lugar su pecho. La sangre salía por su boca y herida, a chorros.

Kagome no mostró emoción alguna, preparaba su siguiente ataque para acabar con el hanyou.

En eso Sesshomaru se las arregló para salir de la barrera, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo una luz celeste envolvió a Inuyasha y a Kikyo.

\- Esto no se queda así, regresaré y acabaré contigo de una vez por todas - las serpientes rodearon a ambos y se elevaron desapareciendo.

\- Hmph, ese cadáver nunca se trae nada bueno - estaba de espaldas a Kagome.

\- Lo mataré… Inuyasha debe morir… - ella había perdido la cordura.

Se giró y vio como ella levantaba su mano, atacándolo.

 _-*Ahora sí se volvió loca…*-_ la bestia gruñía, Inuyasha fue el estúpido que metió la pata y ahora ellos debían lidiar con la encolerizada miko.

Sesshomaru esquivaba golpe tras golpe, ya sabía de la velocidad de Kagome, pero de todas formas le estaba dando problemas, debía detenerla. Kagome intento darle un golpe alto, oportunidad que no fue desaprovechada y le atinó un golpe que la hizo caer de rodillas. Le sujetó ambos brazos con una mano y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos perdidos, sin brillo, era como si su alma no estuviera.

\- ¡MIKO! – La llamaba para ver si reaccionaba - ¡MIKO! –

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por su rostro. Ahora sabía qué hacer para calmarla, como luego de aquella pesadilla. La abrazó y arrulló como a un bebe, poco a poco Kagome fue relajándose entre sus brazos, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

 _\- Hay que llevarla a la aldea –_ Era lo más obvio.

-* _Yo no lo creo, dime, ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá al estar SOLA en su cabaña? A ver… *-_ La bestia tenía razón, pero ahí estaban sus amigos ¿no?

 _\- Tengo que volver al castillo –_

 _-*Llévala contigo, le hará bien un cambio de ambiente*-_

 _\- No puedo, ella… -_

 _-*¿Humana? Por favor y eso qué importa…Tú eres el jefe*-_ Maldita bestia, debió ser consejero en alguna vida pasada.

\- _Hmph, pero de todas formas le diré a sus compañeros que me la llevaré –_

Luego de ir y hablar brevemente de lo acontecido a sus amigos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que lo mejor era llevarse a Kagome a otro ambiente, para que los recuerdos no la perturbaran tanto al despertar.

Al llegar todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero ninguna palabra al respecto, acomodaron una habitación aledaña a dos cuartos de la de él, para tenerla cerca en caso de que despertara destruyendo todo a su paso.

La recostó en la cama, y ordenó a una de las sirvientas que la aseara y colocara ropas limpias.

Una última vista a su invitada y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.


	9. EL TIEMPO QUE GUSTES

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Vengo a desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo a tod s, último capítulo del año.  
**

 **Saludos, se les quiere.**

 **Nos vemos la otra semana. Dejen sus comentarios.**

CAPITULO 9

* * *

 **EL TIEMPO QUE GUSTES  
**

Los rayos del sol en la habitación, alcanzaron el rostro de una agotada miko, que había dormido profundamente toda la noche, envuelta en sábanas de telas de seda, tan suaves y frescas, dignas de una reina.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y de un salto quedó de pie junto a la cama, como su rango de percepción era muy grande, al despertar sus sentidos se alertaron de manera abrumadora, la cantidad de energía demoníaca, a pesar de ser de bajo nivel, era inmensa.

 _-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-_ al examinar su alrededor, pudo notar los finos detalles de las paredes, blancas, cortinas doradas en una gran ventana, la cama… tamaño matrimonial por lo que podía deducir, sintió que una fuerte aura se acercaba del otro lado de la puerta que cerraba el recinto. Estaba lista para atacar.

\- Señorita, buen… - la miko le había sostenido por el cuello, quemando levemente su piel, la joven youkai no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimilla por el pánico que se apoderaba de ella, moriría ahí… y sólo por ir a darle unos buenos días a la invitada de su amo – No, por favor, no… - sollozaba.

Kagome se detuvo a ver la apariencia de la youkai, podía bien tener unos 16 años humanos, cabello negro, ojos azules, y una cola del mismo tono de su cabello. Aflojo su agarre y controlo su poder para no herir a la joven.

\- Dime ¿quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – inició su interrogatorio.

La chica temblaba presa del miedo, aún le dolía la quemadura en su cuello, al ser de energía sagrada demoraría un poco más de lo normal en curar y quizás dejaría marca…

\- Soy Yuka, sirvienta del castillo de la Luna, señorita… - la miró directo a los ojos – Usted es invitada del Señor del Oeste, el amo Sesshomaru – la chica quería salir corriendo de allí, pero pensándolo mejor… no quería tener que lidiar con su irritable amo, por el hecho de no atender a la miko.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – Ahora por lo menos sabía el porqué de tantos demonios en un lugar, era un castillo repleto de los sirvientes de su estimado amigo - ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? ¿Lo sabes? – miró a la chica.

\- No, lo lamento – no pudo evitar tocar su cuello, le ardía.

Kagome al ver el gesto de Yuka, se sintió terrible, casi la mata y la chica no estaba más que siguiendo órdenes probablemente. Se acercó a ella, por lo cual esta se espantó.

\- Déjame remendar mi error… - colocó su mano a unos centímetros de la piel de la joven y comenzó a sanar la herida, a diferencia de lo que Rin le hizo a Sesshomaru, Kagome sólo causaba impacto externo al atacar. Y así la piel de la chica quedó libre de quemaduras y de dolor.

\- Muchas gracias, Señorita –

\- Me llamo Kagome, Yuka – le sonrío – Espero que me disculpes – se cruzó de brazos, no sin poder notar que sus ropas habían sido reemplazadas por una bata, muy suave al tacto, pero no era su ropa – Este… sabes ¿Dónde están mis prendas? – se ruborizaba al pensar en quién la había cambiado.

\- Están siendo lavadas, Señorita Kagome – se dirigió a una especie de armario, lo abrió y Kagome no pudo evitar dejar caer la quijada por los hermosos atuendos dentro – El amo dijo que podía usar cualquiera de estos… o si prefiere… - Se dirigió a otro armario y para sorpresa de Kagome, habían atuendos similares a los de su época, vestidos, jeans, playeras…

Kagome se acercó y admiró las finas costuras de esa ropa, la tela suave como las de la cama y su bata.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron esto? –

\- Anoche, cuando el amo llegó con usted, y nos ordenó asearla y cambiarla, también asistieron ayudantes del sastre del castillo, para tomarle medidas – tomó aire – El amo sugirió vestidos muy extraños, los cuales le acabo de mostrar, hizo unos dibujos muy raros y el sastre se limitó a seguir sus órdenes-

\- Así que Sesshomaru los dibujó… - No conocía esa faceta del demonio.

\- Sí, Señorita – tomó unas toallas y las dejó en la cama – Detrás de esa puerta, hay lo necesario para que se asee y arregle, ¿ve esa campanilla? – Kagome asintió – Suénela, y vendré por usted para llevarla a desayunar.

\- De acuerdo – la youkai asintió y salió de la habitación.

Kagome entró al cuarto de baño… No paraba de asombrarse, un hermoso estanque con agua fresca la estaba esperando – _Cachorro… con razón eres tan engreído… -_ Sonreía al ver los lujos con los que contaba Sesshomaru. Se sumergió en el agua, se enjabonó y frotó con los aceites que encontró en el lugar. Se sentó y recostó su cabeza en una de las rocas que bordeaban el estanque.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaron. Kikyo… Inuyasha… sangre de demonio alborotada y el más horrendo… ella atravesando a su amado en el pecho… dolor, lágrimas… sed de venganza…

Sesshomaru había salido temprano, para cerciorarse que sus sargentos estuvieran haciendo su trabajo y de paso preguntarles si había visto al cadáver andante pasar por allí. A unos los atacó por sorpresa y a otros simplemente su presencia los espantó, pero fuera de eso, nadie había visto nada, Kikyo no había pasado por el Oeste.

A medida que se iba acercando al castillo, podía percibir que algo no andaba bien… aceleró la marcha o mejor dicho emprendió vuelo, podía oler el pánico de sus sirvientes.

 _-*Ya despertó nuestra querida miko…*-_

 _-Hmph-_

Cuando llegó había soldados levantando una muralla que poco a poco se deshacía ante el poder del ser dentro de la habitación custodiada.

\- Infórmame Hayato – se dirigía a su general.

\- Señor, no sabemos exactamente qué ocurre, pero de pronto comenzó a emanar un olor muy salino de la habitación, acompañado de un poder sagrado que estaba quemando la piel de todos en el castillo, pudimos contenerla un poco - le respondía el demonio con forma humanoide, cabellos con rayos verdes y piel canela. El general pertenecía a un clan de fuertes dragones.

\- Voy a entrar – Sesshomaru comenzó a avanzar, cuando de pronto todos sintieron como aquél poder retrocedía… El lord y sus sirvientes estaban confundidos, sus desarrollados oídos sintieron pasos acercarse a la puerta.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? - abrió la puerta Kagome, quien se notaba había estado llorando - ¿Qué pasa? – miraba al resto de los presentes.

\- Miko, casi purificas a todos mis súbditos – la miraba frío.

\- Oh… lo lamento, no volverá a pasar… ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Yuka? – Buscaba a la aludida con la mirada – Me prometió un recorrido por el castillo luego de desayunar… -

\- Hmph – con este gesto, todos los soldados se retiraron, ya todo estaba bajo control. Apareciendo Yuka en el lugar.

\- Señorita Kagome, el desayuno está listo – le hacía un ademan a la miko para que le siguiera – Por aquí – solo había dado tres pasos, cuando su amo la llamó.

\- Yuka, yo le daré el recorrido – sin decir más se fue hacia su despacho.

\- Sí, amo – la joven agachó la mirada.

\- Vaya, que altanero… - esto hizo sobresaltar a la joven youkai.

\- Señorita, no debe dirigirse así al Señor Sesshomaru… él puede oír todo en un rango muy amplio… Y… - Kagome posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica, la cual abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Estaré bien, vamos, tengo algo de hambre – le guiño el ojo a la chica.

Sesshomaru estaba al pendiente de todo, sabía de la facilidad de Kagome para hacer amistades, su dulzura y calidez, contagiaba a quienes les rodeaban. Le hacía gracia como la refunfuñona youkai loba, no podía mostrarse agresiva contra ella, mientras que con medio castillo peleaba hasta el cansancio.

\- Oh, qué delicia… Mis felicitaciones a las manos que prepararon estos platillos – Kagome se deleitó su paladar con un desayuno de dioses – No sabía que los demonios comían cosas similares a los humanos –

\- Algunas, pero… no de la forma en que fueron servidas hoy, Señorita Kagome – Un demonio mayor, parecido a un zorro se hizo presente – Mi lord, me pidió que prepara estos extraños platillos el día de hoy… -

\- Vaya, al parecer tendré que agradecer muchas cosas a Sesshomaru – Yuka y el cocinero se estremecieron al escuchar la familiaridad con la que hablaba de su amo. Kagome se dio cuenta de la razón su asombro – Sí, sí… tendré que agradecer al Señor, Amo, Lord… Sesshomaru – se rio.

Kagome ayudó a retirar los trastes a pesar de las negativas de ambos sirvientes, reafirmando la terquedad de la joven miko entre sus cualidades.

\- Bien, es hora de su recorrido, Señorita Kagome – salieron de la cocina y Yuka la dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de su amo, tocó la puerta, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Kagome y la dejó ahí.

Espero a qué la youkai se alejara y abrió la puerta.

\- Hola Sesshomaru – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Hmph – típico saludo – No debes entrar sí que yo te dé permiso, es una falta de respeto hacia tu amo, Miko – levantaba una ceja.

\- ¿Amo? ¿Dónde? – esbozó una sonrisa, sólo Rin podía discernir cuando él hablaba en serio y cuando no, ahora ella también podía hacerlo.

\- Humana insolente – se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigió al balcón oculto por unas cortinas.

Kagome notó entonces que no llevaba puesto su acostumbrado traje, ahora era una azul, sin armadura ni espadas.

\- Así que estás en ropa de casa – él seguía sin mirarla – Gracias por los no tan pequeños cambios que has hecho, como la ropa y el desayuno – se acercó al balcón.

\- Tonterías, miko – sentía como se le acercaba, como ella solía hacerlo, solo habían unos pequeños detalles, no era de noche, no estaban solos y aquí Sesshomaru era un Lord – No lo hagas, guarda tu distancia –

La dejó a tres pasos de él. Sin embargo no se sintió mal, quizás él tenía una imagen que cuidar. De pronto Jaken entró a la habitación.

\- Amo, los compañeros de la humana tonta, quieren saber cómo esta – Jaken quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Kagome en el despacho de su amo y tan cerca de él – Muchacha irrespetuosa, no sabes que no puedes estar aquí, este lugar el sólo del amo, ¡Ay! Pero que fastid… - un pesado libro cayó sobre el sapo.

\- ¿No te preocupa, causarle un daño permanente o algo así? - Kagome se acercó al aturdido ser que yacía en el piso, balbuceando insultos, que lo más probable es que fueran para ella – Sabes algo, olvida lo que te dije – se levantó y admiró las hermosas pinturas en las paredes de esa habitación, entonces recordó – No sabía que dibujabas, Sesshomaru – seguía admirando los cuadros.

\- Era un pasatiempo de niño – se dirigió a la salida y la llamó – El recorrido por el castillo, miko – ella asintió y lo siguió – Luego enviaremos un mensajero a la aldea para que des señales de vida al resto –

\- Claro – se sentía tranquila, aunque de momento no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, su mundo había colapsado y al parecer Sesshomaru tenía planeado evitar que pensara en eso – Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu hogar? –

\- Necesitas distraerte, al menos por ahora –

\- Ya veo, gracias por preocuparte por mí –

\- Hmph – Por esta clase de conversaciones, Sesshomaru había ordenado a sus súbditos mantenerse a distancia, y si alguno de ellos llegaba a escuchar algo indebido o fuera de lugar por parte de la miko, les cortaría la cabeza sin importar cuantos años de servicio tuvieran.

\- Este lugar es hermoso – miraba a todos lados, todo muy limpio y un olor a ¿Flores? ¿Había jardín? – Sesshomaru, ¿hay jardines de flores aquí? –

\- Hay cuatro, y uno que es el principal, además hay árboles frutales y demás cosas de esas - Sí, habían muchas cosas, pero el sólo le limitaba a sus labores con el oeste.

Cuando llegaron al jardín principal, los ojos de la miko se iluminaron, tanto que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sentada entre el campo de flores. La escena era muy parecida a la vez en la que Rin pasó por el castillo, los sirvientes sonreían por lo bajo, esa clase de visitas eran muy peculiares y de alguna forma alegraban el ambiente y los sacaban de la aburrida rutina.

Sesshomaru solo veía a esa hermosa mujer, ahora viviendo con él, una doncella, no podía creer la oportunidad que su hermano acababa de perder con ella, pero él no sería tan imbécil, definitivamente cabía una ínfima posibilidad de que ella se fijara en el gran Lord.

De pronto vio como Hayato se acercaba a Kagome, podía oler su excitación, le repugnaba tal atrevimiento, primero desacata sus órdenes de mantenerse lejos y encima se acerca con esas intenciones a su miko.

\- Hayato – le llamó. El aludido se acercó raudo a su señor – No te acerques a la miko, morirás purificado o peor – la piel del descendiente de dragón se erizó, agradecía aún tener su cabeza en su lugar, sin dudar se retiró.

\- Señor Sesshomaru - el deje de burla era muy notorio – Es usted muy cruel con sus súbditos – ella había visto la reacción del lord por la cercanía del otro macho hacia ella, la estaba ¿celando?

\- Hmph – la miró a los ojos, esos orbes marrón oscuro, que le hacían perderse sin darse cuenta – Continuemos – se giró y siguió su camino.

En cada rincón del castillo en el que Kagome ponía un pie, todos quedaban maravillados con las ocurrencias de la joven hacia su Lord, podían hasta jurar que su amo disfrutaba de la compañía de la "insolente" humana como solía llamarla.

El día fue muy entretenido para todos, y aún más por las raras peticiones de su amo, para satisfacer las necesidades de la humana.

A Kagome por otro lado, le llamó mucho la atención la sala de armas de Sesshomaru, no podía creer que con tantas espadas estuvo tras la espada de Inuyasha tanto tiempo.

Todos regresaban a sus habitaciones, solo un par de soldados vigilaban los pasillos del lugar, era hora de descansar.

\- Señorita Kagome, que duerma muy bien – se despedía Yuka de su nueva amiga.

\- Gracias, Yuka, puedes llamarme solo Kagome – la chica asintió y se retiró.

Kagome estaba algo cansada, tomaría un baño y luego a la cama, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, no había tenido tiempo de hablar completamente a solas con el Lord, Jaken siempre interrumpía o algún otro youkai del reino deambulaba cerca de ellos.

Se dio un refrescante baño, se amarro una toalla y salió, quedando sorprendida al ver a Sesshomaru sentado en la cama, ¿esperándola?

\- Oh gran Lord Sesshomaru… ¿Podría decirme a qué debo su sorpresiva e inquietante visita al dormitorio que me asignó, sin siquiera avisarme o por lo menos estar vestida? – señalo su cuerpo.

\- tenemos que hablar, Miko – la ignoró como los grandes.

\- Esta bien, ¿Podrías? – Se levantó y abrió la otra puerta de la que Kagome no se había percatado, y salió por allí.

Kagome se colocó uno de los pijamas que el sastre confeccionó y adicional, una bata. Salió por la misma puerta que Sesshomaru, daba a un jardín interno. Esa noche había cuarto menguante, se acercaba la luna nueva. El área estaba iluminada por unas pequeñas lámparas. Un lugar de ensueño.

\- Esto es hermoso – miraba su alrededor – Podría quedarme aquí por siempre –

\- Si quieres, puedes hacerlo – esas palabras se escaparon de sus labios sin pensarlo, se maldijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿No te molestaría? – siguió ella.

\- No – la miró, sus ojos brillaba, en cualquier momento, fuera de día o de noche, esa mujer era una diosa.

\- Me quedaré un tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero te avisaré – le sonrió.

\- Será bueno tener tu compañía en este lugar, suele ser un tanto tedioso, lo mismo todos los días –

\- Vaya, un Sesshomaru aburrido, eso explica lo irritable que eres… - le sacó la lengua.

\- Miko… - se acercó a ella

\- Demonio… - siguió firme en su lugar.

\- ¿Ya no me temes? –

\- Dejé de hacerlo hace mucho, Sesshomaru –

\- Hmph –

Sorpresivamente, ella se abalanzó sobre el Lord, lo abrazó.

\- Muchas gracias por estar conmigo, trataré de no ser una molestia en este lugar, ya lo verás – lo miraba decidida.

Sesshomaru, no pudo evitar colocar su garra en la mejilla de la miko, su piel era tan cálida y suave. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente y le dio una pequeña lamida en el rostro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? – ella estaba colorada.

\- Una muestra de confianza, sería como aquel "beso", como le llaman ustedes, que me diste la otra noche… -

\- Oh… Claro… ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo también? – esa pregunta no se la esperaba, no sabía que responderle. Ella notando su confusión, se impulsó un poco y pasó su tibia lengua por la mejilla del Lord, que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

 _-*Qué delicia… * -_ suspiraba su bestia con la acción de la miko.

\- ¿Estuvo bien? – le preguntaba al macho.

\- Hmph – el rubor cubría las mejillas del Lord del Oeste.

\- También confío en ti, Sesshomaru – le dio otro abrazo y se sentó.

El demonio se sentó un tanto cerca de ella, conversaron y apreciaron juntos en cielo nocturno. Ambos sabían que debían lidiar con la miko de barro y claro, salvar quizás al estúpido híbrido o mandarlo junto con el cadáver andante al infierno. Kagome habló con Sesshomaru lo suficiente para calmar su ira, derramar las últimas lágrimas por el Hanyou.

\- Está decidido, empezaré una nueva vida – miraba al Lord - ¿Quién sabe? Quizás pueda quedarme ejerciendo algún cargo para el gran Sesshomaru. – las locuras de la miko le hacían gracia, pero si conseguía un puesto en el castillo, él se aseguraría que fuera junto a él. Tenía el tiempo a su favor ¿o no?


	10. ES EL MOMENTO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Gracias por sus buenos deseos, saben, estoy teniendo problemas para visualizar los comentarios del capítulo anterior aquí, leí los que me llegaban al correo. Si saben el porqué, no estaría de más que me comentaran al respecto.  
**

 **La inspiración y el tiempo se presentaron antes. Espero les guste el cap. Nos vemos.**

CAPÍTULO 10

* * *

 **ES EL MOMENTO**

Un hanyou recién despertaba, su cabeza le daba vuelta y tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Se sentó pero al llevar su mano a la cabeza, se percató de las pesadas cadenas que le sujetaban ambas manos y otras dos en los tobillos.

\- ¿Y ahora esto? – gruñía mientras intentaba zafarse de las dichosas ataduras, pero irremediablemente no cedían, tenían una especie de sello que no permitía que fuesen retiradas.

\- Ya despertó, Señor Inuyasha – Hiromi le habló – La señorita Kikyo, nos ordenó colocarle esas cadenas – lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Kikyo? – de pronto recordó la cagada que hizo a Kagome… algo en su pecho se estrujo, había sido un completo idiota, merecía morir en manos de su querida y viva miko. Puso su mano en el pecho, notando unas vendas – _Así que todo fue real… -_ la culpa lo carcomía.

\- Ha sanado satisfactoriamente – comentaba Kioshy.

\- Claro, soy un medio demonio – se sentía orgulloso de aquello.

\- ¿Desea algo de comer o beber? – preguntaba Hiromi.

Inuyasha trató de levantarse, pero una fuerte punzada en el pecho lo obligó a caer de nuevo.

\- Su cuerpo aún está lidiando con el conjuro de la Señorita Kikyo – explicaba Hiromi.

\- ¿Qué conjuro? ¿De qué demonios hablas? – esto era el colmo, primero lo hacía meter la pata con Kagome y ahora estaba bajo un conjuro.

\- El conjuro para hacer que la otra sacerdotisa, devuelva la vida que le quitó a la Señorita Kikyo – esta vez habló Kioshy.

\- ¿Kagome? ¿Quitarle la vida a Kikyo? – bufaba, sabía que Kikyo, ya no debía estar entre los vivos, pero su vida no fue arrebatada por Kagome – Eso es una completa mentira –

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante el comentario del híbrido, era imposible que Kikyo les mintiera, después de tanto tiempo de conocerla.

\- El único que miente aquí, eres tú, Inuyasha – Kikyo hacía su aparición por la puerta.

\- Señorita Kikyo – ambos chicos saludaron e hicieron una reverencia.

\- Puede retirarse, yo atenderé a nuestro invitado – asintieron y dejaron sola a la miko de barro con el híbrido.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Reclamó Inuyasha – Quítame estas estúpidas cadenas, Kikyo –

\- Inuyasha, ¿por qué le hablas así a tu mujer? –

\- Tú no eres mi mujer – decía firme, aunque sabía a qué se refería – Tú me engañaste – bajó las orejas.

\- Para nada, sólo te di lo que ella no te daría nunca – sonrió y se acercó a él.

\- Aléjate – ordenó.

\- No Inuyasha, aquí el único que obedece eres tú – hizo un gesto con sus manos y su lado demoníaco comenzó a despertar.

\- ¿Qué… me estás… haciendo? – decía entre dientes, no podía impedir la transformación.

\- ¿Recuerdas que querías ser un demonio completo? Solo te estoy ayudando –

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Maldita! – no podía creerlo, solo con un estúpido conjuro, Kikyo podía hacer que se transformara.

\- Inuyasha, ¿sabes cuál es mi deseo? – A pesar de no poder emitir palabra, Inuyasha escuchaba atento – Regresar a la vida, ser de carne y hueso, para estar contigo, mi querido Inuyasha – el cuerpo del Hanyou se estremeció.

Kikyo miraba al híbrido transformado, podía notar su rostro de desconcierto.

\- Tú me ayudarás, el algo sencillo, sólo necesito que traigas a la chiquilla ante mí, para sellar su alma y quedarme con su cuerpo –

\- Er… Eres… Repugnante… - Logró decir antes de perder la conciencia a causa de la transformación y la herida en su pecho, le consumía mucha energía.

Kikyo sonrió y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba Inuyasha, dejándolo en un profundo sueño.

En el castillo de la Luna, una miko estaba teniendo una entretenida lucha con el general Hayato.

\- Vamos General, ¿acaso no puede con una simple humana? – se burlaba del joven dragón quien apenas podía respirar con los ataques veloces de la miko.

\- Señorita, le repito, tiene que modificar su concepto de "simple" – se levantaba del suelo, estaba adolorido – Creo que ya es suficiente, se acerca mi turno – Kagome asintió.

\- Es cierto, bueno mañana otra ronda, ¿le parece? – el dragón la miraba, no podía creer que ese cuerpo pudiera guardar tanta potencia. Cada vez que luchaba con la miko, solo por cumplirle su capricho, salía con la cola entre las patas.

\- De acuerdo… - decía resignado – _Sigo cayendo, todo por ser así de hermosa, pero por otro lado temo por mi vida… -_ regresaba a su dormitorio para asearse y cambiarse para su turno de guardia.

Ya habían pasado ocho días desde los que Kagome llegó por primera vez al castillo, y pesar de su presencia, todos los youkai seguían con sus labores, atendiendo de vez en cuando a la inquieta y enérgica humana, razón por la que Sesshomaru permitió que el dragón la mantuviera en forma, sólo que no contaba con que el dragón recibiera una paliza por parte de su invitada.

Kagome tenía una especie de horario personal, en ocasiones le se veía sentada entre las flores, meditando, rodeada por un campo de fuerza. Ese día le diría a Sesshomaru que iría a su época unos días para comprar algo de ropa y cosas que quería traer al castillo.

\- Yuka – llamó a su amiga.

\- Sí, Kagome – apareció como por arte de magia. Ya esto no le sorprendía, en su estancia en el lugar había podido identificar la mayoría de las identidades demoníacas en su rango, así podía saber en dónde se encontraban cada uno y llamarlos sin hacer tanto escándalo.

\- ¿Tienen algún medio de transporte para mí? Digo… ¿algo que yo pueda manejar? – Vio el rostro de confusión de su amiga –Iré a visitar a mi familia, pero no tengo como bajar de este castillo flotante, y además ese transporte debe regresar aquí solo… ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? – la chica asintió.

\- Podemos prepararle al dragón Ah-Un –

\- Estaría perfecto – ella ya conocía al dragón, y si Rin podía domarlo, ella también – Entonces tenlo listo para mañana a medio día – sonrió – Ya te puedes retirar –

\- Sí, pero antes ¿El amo sabe algo? – estaba preocupada, no quería convertirse en cómplice de una fuga.

\- Te aviso, pienso decirle ahora más tarde – le calmó.

La chica estuvo convencida y salió de la habitación de Kagome.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – aquella voz provenía de la puerta oculta en su habitación.

\- Tres o cuatro días – seguía buscando sus toallas y su ropa de dormir.

\- De acuerdo, sólo que yo iré también –

Kagome se dio vuelta para observarlo. Aún no podía descifrar como Sesshomaru pasó la barrera sin problemas, y lo del pozo… bueno, quizás ella le quitó el sello más de lo debido.

\- Está bien, eso si logras atravesar mi barrera y si el pozo te acepta… -

\- Ya pasé una vez, lo haré de nuevo –

\- Si tú lo dices… - Terminó de juntar las cosas para su baño – ¿Me das unos minutos? Hoy le di otra paliza a tu general… - sonrió.

\- Sí, lo he visto y todos hablan al respecto, creo que tendré que cambiar de general – Sesshomaru y Kagome sabían que el aludido iba pasando en ese momento. Toda su piel humanoide se erizo, si hubiese estado en su forma de dragón habría hecho un estruendo. Tragó fuerte y se maldijo por ser débil ante esa humana.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices. Sólo en las noches, Sesshomaru, se permitía relajarse para jugarle bromas a sus súbditos, algo para no perder la costumbre.

Salió de la habitación de Kagome y se fue al jardín oculto, a esperarla, como joven enamorado de su bella dama, sólo que ella no lo sabía, pero tenerla ahí en sus dominios le era muy grato, pero ya se estaba cansando de esos sentimientos que lo asaltaban cuando estaban a solas.

Por otro lado Kagome, le agradaba compartir con todos en el castillo y sobre todo atesoraba sus momentos con el Lord, y más esos donde estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, compartiendo su calor ante la frialdad de la noche. Con Inuyasha había vivido momentos similares, pero a los cinco minutos estaban peleando por las tonterías del Hanyou.

\- Estúpido Inuyasha, ni pensar que ahora hay que buscarte… - susurraba Kagome, lo odiaba y no quería volver a verlo; pero no podía dejarlo así nada más, Kikyo le había colocado otro collar para despertar su sangre de demonio… y eso era malo, pues con cada transformación, el corazón humano del hibrido iría consumiéndose – Idiota – terminaba de darse su baño, se vistió con pijamas muy semejantes a las de su época y se topó con Sesshomaru recostado en uno de los árboles.

El demonio había tenido un día muy pesado, le habían llegado cartas de los señores de los otros puntos cardinales, acerca de una reunión a la que debía asistir, aprovecharía para imponerles que buscaran a la miko de barro, pues viva o no, era una amenaza para todos, y más con el imbécil de su hermano con ella.

Kagome se acercó, le recordaba la escena de la noche luego de la pelea con Rin. Él hablaba dormido y la llamaba.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? – se sentó a su lado admirando al bello demonio.

\- No – soltó – Estaré cansado, pero nada es mejor que pasar un tiempo a solas… - se detuvo, tomó aire, y aun sin abrir los ojos – contigo…

Kagome sabía que a ambos les gustaba pasar el rato juntos, pero preferir su compañía antes que su sueño, eso era algo muy fuerte.

\- A mí también me gusta pasarla contigo – se recostó a él. Para ser el demonio más cruel y poderoso de todos los tiempos, tenía un cuerpo muy cálido últimamente.

\- Miko, me gusta tu aroma –

\- Son los aceites que me proporcionas para mí baño –

\- No, esos no son nada, cuando de tu esencia se trata –

\- Qué cosas dices… - Kagome estaba colorada por los comentarios del Lord. Sintió como un brazo la rodeó y apretó contra él.

\- Yo nunca miento, Miko – aquellos ojos dorados estaban posados fijamente sobre ella. Ya no eran fríos, había ternura en ellos.

\- Sessho… maru… - Ella no podía con su vida, si estuviera de pie las piernas le fallarían.

\- Kagome, eres hermosa – acercó su rostro al cuello de la joven – hueles muy bien, Kagome – su voz era demasiado seductora para la miko, que se estremeció al sentir los labios del Lord rozar con su piel.

\- ¿Qué haces? – suspiraba antes las acciones del Lord. Su piel se erizaba.

\- Miko, yo, el Gran Sesshomaru, Amo y Señor de las tierras del Oeste, te solicito ser mi pareja… - Los ojos del demonio delataban un leve matiz rojo que se fundía con el dorado.

\- Oh bestia, ¿qué le haces a Sesshomaru? – sentía algo de alivio al ver que no era Sesshomaru, aunque le hubiese agradado que sí.

\- Soy Sesshomaru, Kagome – eso no se lo esperaba – No creas que cada vez que veas algún cambio en mis ojos, significa que ese imbécil está presente.

 _-*¿A quién le dijiste imbécil?*-_ la bestia estaba disfrutando de las acciones de Sesshomaru.

 _\- Pues a quién más… -_ le respondió – _déjame seguir… -_

\- Entonces ¿Tú?... – no sabía que decir, ¿Sesshomaru se le estaba declarando?

\- Miko, sé que es extraño, para mí lo es – ponía su garra en el rostro de ella – pero no puedo evitarlo, mi bestia despertó por ti, te quiere a ti, sólo a ti… y yo no me niego… - aún notaba la confusión de Kagome – Tienes al Gran Sesshomaru babeando por ti, ¿No puedes creerlo? –

Ella movió su cabeza en negación.

\- Te lo demuestro – tomó la mano de la miko y la colocó en su pecho, su piel ardía, y ella podía sentir su pulso acelerado – Te quiero mujer – la levantó y la sentó de frente a él sobre sus piernas.

\- Sesshomaru… yo… - ni en sus más oscuros deseos imaginó la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru sintiera algo por ella.

\- Estoy listo para cualquier cosa, tu aceptación o tu re… - Kagome colocó su dedo sobre la boca del youkai.

\- Shh… yo acepto Sesshomaru… - le susurró al demonio en su oído.

La bestia hacía estragos en el interior de Sesshomaru, y el roce de la miko lo mataba por fuera, se volvería loco.

Kagome lo miraba con ojos de ternura, la había visto dirigirle una de esas miradas a su hermano, pero cambiaba rápidamente por una de tristeza, ahora era diferente, esa ternura, ese cariño, son de él, y no lo desaprovecharía por nada del maldito mundo.

Sentía su entrepierna arder, pero su orgullo le decía que debía esperar, no la quería asustar. Sintió como ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, podía sentir su aliento cada vez más cerca. ¿Lo iba a besar? Él no sabía cómo besar a una humana…

Kagome lo notó nervioso ante su acción.

\- No te preocupes, sólo sígueme – juraría que esa mujer podía leer su mente.

Kagome acercó sus labios a los del demonio, primero un par de piquitos, pero eso no le bastaba a la miko, quería sentir el sabor del gran youkai, su bajo deseo la impulsaba.

\- Abre un poco los labios, Sesshomaru – él obedeció y sintió como la lengua dulce de la miko se introducía en su boca, era algo extraño pero se sentía muy bien – ¿Te gusta? – el asintió y la apretó contra él.

Kagome estando sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre el macho, no pudo evitar sentir como su "amigo" se endurecía bajo ella. Se separó de él.

\- Sesshomaru, yo… -

\- No te haré nada que no quieras – sabía que había descuidado su guardia respecto a su inquieta masculinidad debajo de la miko.

Ella bajó la mirada, presa de la vergüenza. La tomó de la cintura y se levantó de donde estaba. Siguió abrazándola y respirando su aroma, ahora de excitación pero seguía siendo dulce y fresco. La colocó en el suelo.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿Lo dirás mañana a tus súbditos? –

\- No – balde de agua fría para la miko, el sintió el leve cambio en el ánimo de la miko – Primero a tu madre… - los ojos de la joven se abrieron en sorpresa…

\- Está bien, oh gran amo Sesshomaru – le sonreía coquetamente – Mi… señor… -

Esa frase era música para los oídos del Lord, aquella frase, solo la usaban las esposas de los grandes señores en símbolo de respeto y amor.

\- Miko, es hora de que descanses, nos iremos luego de desayunar, visitaré a Rin –

\- De acuerdo –

Sesshomaru aflojaba su agarre, pero ella hizo que este bajara a su altura para clavarle un beso en los labios del lord.

\- Miko atrevida… - sonreía gustoso – Después no te quejes cuando me toque el desquite – amenazaba el Lord.

\- Yo sé cuidarme, Sesshomaru – le guiñaba un ojo, mientras se retiraba caminando seductoramente ante los ojos del Lord.

 _-*Ella sí que sabe jugar… Ya la quiero en nuestra habitación*-_

 _\- Hmph -_

Ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. A Sesshomaru le enseñaron, que debía pedir formalmente a sus padres, la mano de su hembra; y eso es lo que haría. Pero había otro pequeño detalle, debía presentarle ante sus padres también, en este caso… Irasue… la egocéntrica demonio que le dio la vida…


	11. SIN PRISA

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

Hola hola a todas... Disculpen la demora... estuve un tanto ocupada... Pero aquí estoy.

Gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi historia. Aún no considero apropiado el lemon, pero sí, sí habrá. Solo que más adelante. Espero que tengan algo de paciencia conmigo :$

Ah, por cierto, Feliz Día de Reyes :)

*NOTA: Al subir el capítulo, no me había dado cuenta que faltaba una parte, ya lo arreglé.*

CAPÍTULO 11

* * *

 **SIN PRISA**

Luego de aquella breve declaración por parte de Sesshomaru y la aceptación sin dudar de Kagome… Dos seres se encontraban en sus habitaciones repasando con cuidado cada detalle de lo acontecido.

 _-*Eres un apresurado, que tacto tienes…*-_

 _\- Yo no ando con rodeos… Piensalo, quizás ella no hubiera aceptado ser mi pareja si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto-_

 _-*¿Y qué te hace creer que ella estará conforme con eso? En su época los machos les llevan flores, canciones, y no sé qué otras idioteces… ¿Recuerdas? –_

 _\- Hmph –_ Sesshomaru no había podido conciliar el sueño, discutía con su bestia por su falta de sutilidad en la situación comprometedora que acaba de pasar con la miko que le robaba la calma.

Pero le daba la razón, aquella ocasión que visitó la época de ella, pudo percibir en ciertos puntos de su acelerada caminata, como los hombres de ese lugar cortejaban a las damas, entregándoles presentes, haciéndolas reír, conversando, tomarlas de las manos y caminar junto a ellas en paseos lentos, muchas cosas; pero… ¿él podría con eso?

 _-*Si, si… yo también recuerdo todas esas cosas pero regresando a la miko, ¿crees que sienta algo por ti? ¿O sólo se dejó llevar por la situación*-_ La bestia ahora tenía dudas, que ser más bipolar. Durante su contacto con Kagome sintió deseo por parte de ella, pero a su vez inseguridad, eso le molestaba _-*Ella sigue pensando en él*-_ Era la única respuesta con sentido.

 _\- Es lo más probable –_ suspiró y siguió meditando por largo rato.

A dos habitaciones de allí una joven daba vueltas en su cama, su mente y corazón atravesaban una gran crisis.

 _\- No puede ser… Sesshomaru… -_ suspiraba, se sentía un poco arrepentida por sus acciones ante el youkai, por alguna razón no se pudo contener _– Estúpida, eso es lo que soy, pensará que soy una fácil –_ tenía un gran remordimiento.

Se levantó de la cama, se envolvió en una bata y salió al balcón, necesitaba aire fresco. Decidió ir a dar un paseo. Admiraba la hermosura del palacio de noche, era tan misterioso, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir. A medida que avanzaba por los grandes pasillos, detectaba y reconocía cada aura, incluyendo la que se dirigía en la misma dirección que ella.

\- Buenas noches, Hayato – saludó al ser a sus espaldas.

\- No deja de impresionarme, Señorita Kagome, me aseguré de hacer imperceptible mi presencia y aún así supo que estaba aquí –

\- Aún cuando deseas ocultarte siempre habrán momentos en los que tu aura te delate, ¿que te trae por aquí?-

\- Estoy de servicio, ¿recuerda? Mi deber es vigilar el cada rincón del castillo, y a cada uno de sus huéspedes – el joven dragón se acercaba a ella, su amo estaba en su habitación, no habría problema si aprovechaba un poco de la compañía de la miko sin interrupciones - ¿Me permite acompañarla? – le ofreció su brazo, pero Kagome lo rechazó.

\- Sé caminar sola, general –

\- Lo lamento – bajó su brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella - ¿Usted que hace despierta a estas horas? –

\- Muchas cosas que pensar, así no puedo dormir. Necesitaba un poco de aire –

\- ¿Aire? – Entonces se le ocurrió algo al joven – Señorita ¿Desea dar un paseo… por los cielo nocturnos? – la joven miko, detuvo su caminar. Registró de arriba abajo al general sin encontrar muestras de malas intenciones en él.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas con Sesshomaru? – el dragón tragó fuerte.

\- Bueno… - la respuesta era sencilla, sí, tendría problemas y muy graves… Pues cierto demonio ya no estaba en su habitación, y estaba oculto entre las sombras, observando cada movimiento de la escurridiza lagartija.

\- ¿Qué pasa, General, te comió la lengua el perro? – ella sabía como alterarlo, intentó tomarla entre sus garras, pero ésta se desvaneció literalmente frente a él.

\- Sigues siendo muy lento, dime, ¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo? – ya se estaba cansando de la situación, sabía que Sesshomaru estaba en el área, pero algo le decía que él no intervendría.

\- Kagome, querida, desde que llegaste quedé fascinado con tu belleza, había escuchado de humanas hermosas, como la que trajo al mundo a Inuyasha, la princesa Izayoi – comenzó a rodear a Kagome – Pero tú… te ves exquisita, deliciosa, tú, debes ser mía – se lanzó sobre ella, estrellándose contra una potente barrera.

\- Ay, General… Eres demasiado lento y débil…. – el hombre había caído sentado luego del impacto, siendo inmovilizado por las cuerdas del manto de Kagome – Haré que lo recuerdes – Descubrió un poco el hombro izquierdo del General, dejando a la vista su piel un poco más oscura que la de Sesshomaru. Colocó su mano en el lugar y dejó fluir su energía, mientras el dragón se retorcía - ¿Lo ves? Puedo destruirte de una manera muy sencilla si vuelves a acercarte a mí con esa clase de intenciones, Hayato – Lo soltó de su agarre, y el hombre cayó de rodillas.

 _-*Esa mujer me aterra… cada vez la deseo más*-_

 _\- Cálla, después dices que el apresurado soy yo –_

 _-*Grr.*-_

Sesshomaru sintió como su sangre hervía al ver que su miko tocaba la piel del dragón, estuvo a punto de transformarse y matarlo por su atrevimiento, pero como gran y poderoso demonio, se contuvo y espero. Vio como Hayato se acomodaba su ropa y daba una reverencia a Kagome, para luego retirarse. Sabía que los dragones eran rencorosos y que quizás eso no quedaría así.

Una vez el dragón se alejó lo suficiente, Kagome habló.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo, Señor Sesshomaru – Sabía que la podía escuchar – Con su permiso – comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación, ese encuentro con el dragón le ayudó a liberarse un poco del estrés que la estaba consumiendo.

Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo. Pensaría en un castigo para el general en cuanto regresaran de la época de su amada. Después de todo ya faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera.

\- Buenos días, Kagome – saludaba Yuka – El amo me informó que será él quien le acompañe en su viaje – se acercaba a la miko con un paquete en las manos – Este es el vestuario apropiado para su viaje, según el sastre –

\- Buenos días, Yuka. Gracias – Kagome abrió el paquete para encontrarse con unos jeans, una camiseta negra y un chaleco rosa, además de un par de zapatos que parecían hacer de botas – Es perfecto – lo colocó en su cama – Yuka, ¿podrías decirle a Koro que me prepare un poco de chocolate caliente?, le queda delicioso – miraba a la chica.

\- Claro, Kagome. Permiso – se retiraba del cuarto de la miko.

La puerta que daba al jardín secreto se abría, dejando entrar a un poderoso demonio con sus acostumbradas ropas y espadas en la cintura.

\- Buenos días, Sesshomaru – le sonreía, pero había un olor a duda en el aire.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – soltó - ¿Por qué siento inseguridad en ti? – se acercaba a ella.

\- Ya veo, Sesshomaru… - lo miró directo a los ojos – Lo de anoche, ¿Era en serio? –

La miraba directo a los ojos, era su oportunidad para retractarse, un par de copas de sake serían buena excusa.

\- Yo también pienso que no lo hice de la manera correcta – la joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Eso quiere decir… -

\- Hmph – le acarició el rostro – Es de verdad –

Kagome veía como los ojos del youkai se tornaban a un naranja brillante, su mirada suave, solo para ella, pero…

\- Sesshomaru, yo… tengo miedo –

-*¿Miedo? ¿A qué, Miko? ¿A mí?*-

\- No, miedo a qué tú también me humilles, soy humana, recuérdalo –

-*Te dije que yo no tengo nada en contra de los humanos*-

\- Yo tampoco, pero me han contado que saben bien en la cena… - Una demonio se encontraba en el marco de la puerta - Sesshomaru, hijo ingrato, ni una sola carta a tu madre en todo este tiempo… -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hijo? – Kagome no podía evitar desconectarse de todo sin darse cuenta, al estar con Sesshomaru, el demonio le nublaba los sentidos, pero el no haberse percatado de la llegada de ella al lugar era el colmo.

-*¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?*- seguía hablando la bestia.

La mujer olfateaba el lugar, aquél ser que hablaba era su hijo, o al menos eso podría jurar… pero había algo diferente. Se acercó lentamente a él, hasta que estuvo frente a frente.

\- Ya veo, has despertado – se volvió a mirar a Kagome - ¿Es ella? – se dispuso a caminar hacia Kagome, pero antes que diera el segundo paso, notó la fuerte barrera que la rodeaba y como el aire de la habitación comenzaba a ponerse caliente – No eres una humana corriente, posees poderes sagrados… Sesshomaru… humana ¿Y encima miko? – bufaba la mujer – la verdad no me importa, pero eventualmente tendremos que hablar de un par de cosas… -

\- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo – Rugió Sesshomaru.

\- Oh claro que sí – la mujer salió de la habitación con tal elegancia que no había duda que Sesshomaru había heredado su porte y su actitud, de ella.

\- Es imponente… - susurraba Kagome.

\- Es arrogante y egocéntrica… - seguía Sesshomaru.

\- Me suena familiar – miró al youkai y le sonrió. Este se sobresaltó ante la afirmación de la joven – seguiremos nuestra platica en mi época, ahora déjame bañarme e ir a desayunar.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru salió por la puerta principal de la habitación, no había nadie que lo viera y sí lo hacían debían guardarse sus comentarios o morir en sus garras.

Se dirigió a su despacho, entró y se encontró con su querida madre adentro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? –

\- Qué rudo… Sólo daba una vuelta por lo que antes eran mis aposentos… - se reclinó en su silla.

\- Tú lo has dicho, ANTES… Sal de aquí – ordenó.

\- Estaré por aquí unos días, ya le dije al renacuajo que acomodara mi habitación –

\- No te he dado permiso para tal cosa –

\- No lo necesito. Deja de fastidiar. ¿Tienes un viaje, no? – a esa mujer nada se le escapaba desde que él tenía uso de razón.

\- Eso no te incumbe –

\- Yo me quedaré vigilando por aquí, pero antes, debo decirte la razón de mi visita – Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja – No te acostumbres, yo no doy explicaciones de lo que hago –

\- Hmph –

\- He escuchado rumores de que una mujer esta manipulando a un híbrido para hacerle demonio completo, ya sabes, ese tipo de información vuela entre nuestros sirvientes… - se enderezó en la silla – lo describen como un joven de nuestra especie, supongo que será el otro hijo de tu padre… - Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, dejando notar su sorpresa – veo que sabes algo –

\- La miko de barro se lo llevó, supongo en contra de su voluntad –

\- Has cambiado, solías gritar a los vientos que odiabas todo lo que tuviera que ver con la raza humana, incluido el híbrido –

\- No me malinterpretes, solo tengo unas cuentas que arreglar con él, lo más que puede ofrecerle en una muerte digna en mis manos –

\- Como digas –

\- Hmph – se dio la vuelta y salio cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

\- Vaya, que cachorro más problemático… - se giró para admirar el bello paisaje desde el despacho de su hijo.

\- ¿Regresaras? –

\- Sí, sólo iré por un par de días - los sirvientes de Sesshomaru se habían acostumbrado a tener a la joven con ellos, su alegría les ayudaba a alivianar la pesada atmósfera que creaba su amo.

\- ¡Qué bien! Entonces seguiré conociendo los platillos de los humanos, que por cierto no saben tan mal, y no es por que yo los prepare – soltó una carcajada el zorro encargado de la cocina.

\- Te traeré un par de libros de cocina, mi amigo, yo no los uso – al zorro se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Estaré más que agradecido, Señorita –

De pronto Sesshomaru se hizo presente en el comedor, los sirvientes se irguieron ante su presencia, mostrando respeto como siempre, sólo que una miko no era de tantas formalidades.

\- Oye, Sesshomaru, prueba esto, esta riquísimo – todos los presentes tragaron fuerte, se sentían desvanecer por el atrevimiento de la joven ante su amo.

Sesshomaru se acerco al plato que le ofrecía Kagome y tomó un trozo de huevos con tocino, al zorro se lo comían los nervios en su lugar; para sorpresa de todos, lo comió sin dudar.

\- Era de esperarse que aquí trabaje el mejor cocinero – miró al zorro que se sentía desaparecer.

\- Gra… Gracias Señor – hacia una breve reverencia.

\- Miko, hora de irnos – ordenó.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos pronto. – se despedía de todos en la cocina. Hizo lo mismo con los guardias de los pasillos, y con el depravado general. – Hayato, atento – pasó a su lado.

\- Sí, Señorita Kagome – el dragón se mantenía firme, su mirada al frente, la herida de la noche anterior lo estaba matando, sanaba demasiado lento.

Sesshomaru ya esperaba a Kagome al final de las escaleras, para emprender vuelo.

\- Deja de darle órdenes a mis sirvientes – gruñó.

\- Oh, lo lamento, Señor Sesshomaru… Pero le recuerdo que ese individuo quería más que mi compañía anoche… Señor… - cada palabra con gran ironía.

\- Vamos – La tomó por la cintura y saltó al vacío.

Atravesaron el cielo, se toparon con un par de youkai de bajo nivel, que querían quedarse con la miko que llevaba en sus brazos.

\- Montón de basura… - Sesshomaru estaba fastidiado.

\- No sé qué buscan… - decía inocentemente.

\- Pues a ti, Miko, atraes a todos los machos de diferentes especies… No los culpo… - Hablaba sin mirarla. Kagome podía apreciar el perfil de aquél demonio que la llevaba entre sus garras.

Kagome se sonrojaba ante los comentarios de él, sabía que la quería pero ella aún necesitaba algo de tiempo para poner en orden su mente y corazón, no tomaría el corazón del demonio para olvidar a Inuyasha.

\- Yo no tengo prisa, Miko. Pero te juro, que si otro macho llega a tocarte un cabello, lo mato – Sus palabras eran tan firmes y frías, típicas de él.

\- No sucederá… - hundió su cabeza en el pecho del demonio. Se sentía cálido.

\- Ya hemos llegado – anunció.

\- Bien, primero a la aldea ¿no? –

\- No es necesario… -

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! – Rin había divisado a su amo cruzar el cielo sobre la aldea, y no le dio mucho problema llegar al lugar rápido - ¡Se demoraron mucho! – reclamaba la niña.

\- Lo lamento Rin, no pasará de nuevo – Kagome le acariciaba los cabellos – Rin, ¿quieres ir a mi casa? - La niña sonrió.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Quiero un helado! – desde la vez que lo probó había querido regresar por un cono o dos, de vez en cuando, pero no había intentado atravesar el pozo sin el permiso de Kagome.

\- Bien, vamos… pero antes… Sesshomaru, ¿haces los honores? – lo invitó a pasar luego de haber reforzado su campo de protección alrededor del pozo

Sesshomaru se acercó, y curiosamente la barrera se abría para darle paso. Kagome estaba confundida. No podía asimilarlo, entonces enfocó más su vista y le pidió que pasara de nuevo. Esta vez notó un leve tono rosa rodear a Sesshomaru.

\- Ya entiendo – golpeo su puño contra su mano – Tu aura está, por así decir, contaminada con la mía, por eso puedes pasar la barrera… - esa era la única explicación, pero aún faltaba algo, el pozo.

\- Señorita Kagome, ¿Yo puedo pasar a su mundo cuando quiera? - La chica necesitaba sacarse esa duda de encima, pero entonces notó que su amo estaba literalmente oliendo el cabello de Kagome – Amo… ¿Qué está haciendo? – Sesshomaru ni se inmutó, Rin conocía muchas facetas de él, esta no sería la excepción.

\- Yo solo guardo el aroma de mi… -

\- Querida e insolente Miko, ahora compañera de viaje – lo interrumpió Kagome, Sesshomaru no entendía el porqué de su acción – Claro que puedes Rin, el pozo te acepta. Anda – Incentivaba a la chica a saltar, quien no dudo y entró, siendo envuelta por la luz rosa.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Sesshomaru estaba algo disgustado con su interrupción.

Se dio la vuelta, puso una mano en el pecho del youkai y la otra en su mejilla, suavizando su mirada.

\- Despacio, dijiste que no tenías prisa, ¿o me equivoco? – sus mirada se había suavizado y él podía divisar algo de súplica en ellos.

\- Sólo debes decirme que… - cerró sus labios con un beso corto, pero tierno.

\- Si quiero, Sesshomaru. Ahora vamos –

\- Hmph –

Entraron al pozo tras de Rin, envueltos por la luz rosa. Al salir, la madre de Kagome ya los estaba esperando.

\- Bienvenidos, chicos – les sonreía la mujer, mientras sostenía a Rin de la mano – Esta niña cada vez está más hermosa – adulaba a la jovencita.

\- No sólo eso, ahora es toda una guerrera - decía Sesshomaru con orgullo disimulado.

Kagome y su madre no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Mientras del otro lado del pozo, un híbrido había presenciado toda la escena amorosa de su hermano y su ex prometida, al menos eso era lo que Kikyo gritaba a los cuatro vientos cada vez que lo sorprendía diciendo su nombre entre sueños.

\- Kagome… -


	12. APRENDIENDO A CORTEJARTE

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Saludos a todos aquellos que han estado al tanto de mi historia, a los que me dejan sus comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les guste. Hago lo que puedo.**

 **Otra cosa, debo anunciar que en las dos últimas semanas de este mes, no actualizare, pues saldré de la capital y a donde voy no tendré los medios para hacerlo...**

 **Pero bueno, solo es para que sepan...**

 **Bien sin entretenerlos más...**

CAPITULO 12

* * *

 **APRENDIENDO A CORTEJARTE**

Kohaku había salido en busca de Rin, cuando a lo lejos divisó el traje rojo de un conocido hanyou. Se ocultó asegurándose de estar contra el viento para que Inuyasha no pudiera olerlo.

 _\- ¿Qué hace aquí? Se ve… diferente… -_ el joven exterminador lo examinaba de cabeza a pies, notando las marcas a ambos lados de su rostro, pero sus ojos no estaban teñidos de rojo… Su cuerpo se veía más tonificado.

Inuyasha caminaba acercándose al pozo, siendo repelido por el campo de fuerza de Kagome. Al tercer intento desistió.

- _Maldito Sesshomaru… querías quitarme a mi mujer… -_ soltaba leves gruñidos a la vez que su cabello se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

La escena ponía nervioso a Kohaku, sabía que ahora era más fuerte, pero aún le faltaba un poco para lograr vencer a alguien como el hanyou. Se movió sin hacer ruido y regresó lo más rápido que pudo a la aldea para avisar al resto.

\- ¡Hermana!... – jadeaba – Inuyasha… Inuyasha está por el pozo… - le costaba mantener el aire en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Salió Miroku – ¿Y dónde está Rin? – ahora si estaba preocupado, no sabía cómo actuaría Inuyasha si se topaba con alguno de ellos.

\- No lo sé… quizás atravesó el pozo, yo que sé… - La visión de Inuyasha en el área lo tenía en una crisis de nervios.

\- Es lo más probable, me pareció haber visto a Sesshomaru… - Sango salía de la parte trasera de la cabaña con unos cuantos leños y Kirara acompañándola.

\- ¿Sesshomaru estuvo por aquí? ¿Y Kagome? – intervenía Shippo, desde que regresó se encontró con la noticia de que su querida Kagome se había ido a vivir en el castillo de Sesshomaru por un tiempo, a razón de las estupideces de Inuyasha.

\- No sabemos si estaban juntos – todos asintieron – Pero ahora el problema es el hanyou que se está acercando a nosotros… -

Todos miraron hacia el camino, Inuyasha se dirigía al lugar, todos notaron el cambio físico del híbrido, esos días lejos lo habían hecho ver más maduro y más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – Les preguntó al ver sus rostros de desconcierto – Podría jurar que están viendo al imbécil de Naraku en estos momentos… -

\- Estamos viendo a un imbécil, pero no precisamente a Naraku – Shippo tenía un gran rencor hacia él, por todo lo que le contaron.

\- Cállate, estúpido zorro – los ojos de Inuyasha amenazaban con teñirse de sangre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha? – le preguntó Sango.

\- ¡Keh! ¿Qué más? Vengo por Kagome – aun no podía asimilar del todo lo que presenció, así que omitió detalle alguno con sus antiguos amigos.

\- Ella no vive aquí, desde aquél día… - Miroku lo miraba directo a los ojos, no había manera de perdonar la falta que le hizo a la mujer que le profesaba su amor incondicionalmente – Y tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer aquí –

\- Vendré por lo que es mío, háganselo saber – de pronto una cortina de serpientes cazadoras de almas lo envolvieron e hicieron que desapareciera.

\- Idiota… - Shippo maldecía su cobardía, le quería dar una paliza a Inuyasha, pero algo en él le decía que no lo hiciera.

\- Tranquilo Shippo, cuando regrese la Señorita Kagome, veremos que hacer… - Kohaku trataba de calmar al zorro.

\- Es cierto, ahora que Inuyasha ya no es de los nuestros, hay que ser precavidos – anunciaba Miroku.

Del otro lado del pozo, una familia disfrutaba de la cena, entre bromas y anécdotas de batallas que Sesshomaru sacaba a relucir para complacer al fastidioso hermano de su miko.

\- Vaya, cualquiera diría que has vivido al menos un par de siglos… - Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? –

\- No – Sesshomaru había olvidado que los humanos suelen tener un promedio de vida corto en comparación con los demonios – He vivido al menos unos cuatro siglos… -

\- Sumando unos cinco siglos más hasta la actualidad donde te encuentras… vas llegando al milenio, mi estimado demonio… - Kagome sacaba sus cálculos mientras tomaba un poco de té.

\- Hmph –

\- Eres genial - Souta daba un mordisco a su filete, Sesshomaru ya se había comido dos… pero estaban tan deliciosos que la madre de Kagome no dudo en servirle uno más.

\- No te preocupes, yo sé que los hombres suelen tener más apetito, el que seas un demonio no creo que afecte mucho en eso ¿o me equivoco? – Sesshomaru solo asintió, había hablado demasiado para su gusto, sólo con Kagome solía hablar largo y tendido.

\- Bien, mamá, saldré a caminar un rato, quiero recorrer la ciudad nocturna, hace mucho que no lo hago – informaba a su madre de sus planes mientras levantaba su plato y lo llevaba a la cocina.

\- Oh… pero hija… de noche es un poco peligroso… - Su instinto materno de protección se activaba a millón, recientemente había escuchado de robos, raptos y violaciones en el área.

\- No te preocupes, Naomi, yo iré con ella – Sesshomaru miraba de reojo a Kagome, quien lo miraba sorprendida…

\- Sesshomaru, sabes que eso significa… -

\- Sí, usar el conjuro que oculte mis rasgos youkai – diciendo esto introdujo el ultimo bocado en su boca – Naomi, ¿Tienes algo de ropa para mí?-

\- Señor Sesshomaru… ¿Cuándo aprenderá a escoger su ropa solo? Ya está grandecito – Oh preciosa pubertad, adolescencia, época de rebeldía… y de otras cosas más… Kagome luchó para ocultar su risa de los oídos del Lord, Naomi sólo acariciaba los cabellos de la niña, mientras Sesshomaru se había atorado con el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo.

\- Rin… - dijo entre dientes – No te vuelvas insolente como la Miko que se está riendo a costas mías… - un escalofrío le cruzó la espalda a la joven.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la nueva etapa? - le respondía Kagome – Este es apenas el comienzo… - se volteó para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos dorados mirarla fijamente.

\- Hmph –

\- Vamos Rin, busquemos la ropa del Señor Sesshomaru y la tuya… -

\- ¿La mía? Pero si yo no quiero ir, tengo sueño – bostezaba mientras se negaba a salir con los mayores – Ellos pueden ir solos – vaya chica problemática que estaba surgiendo de la inocente Rin.

\- De acuerdo, busquemos solo la de Sesshomaru – miró a la pareja, antes de retirarse con Rin.

\- Miko, te prohíbo enseñarle tus modales a Rin… - de por sí ya era difícil tratar con la voluble Rin, para que se convirtiera en algo peor.

\- Ella aprenderá lo que quiera – caminó hacia el demonio mientras secaba sus manos y se paraba detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

\- Nada, sólo te prepararé para la salida… - puso una de sus manos en su hombro y con la otra se abrió paso por las telas que cubrían el pecho del macho. La piel de Sesshomaru se erizó al contacto – No te pongas nervioso, ya lo he hecho antes, ¿recuerdas? – susurró en su oído, y aquella corriente atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo desvanecer cada uno de los rasgos más delatantes de su verdadero ser.

\- En aquél entonces, solo te veía como una miko… - susurró.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y ahora? –

\- Eres MI miko -

\- Interesante… Oye Kagome, no creo que a Inuyasha le agrade como te mira y habla su hermano… - se había olvidado que Souta aún estaba ahí.

\- Solo bromea… Ya sabes… a su manera… - Se excusaba Kagome, de nuevo ocultando las verdaderas intenciones de Sesshomaru.

\- No esta vez, Miko – Hablaba un Sesshomaru con apariencia humana – Souta, te informo que pienso hacer a Kagome de mi pareja hasta la eternidad – lo miraba serio.

\- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde queda él? – estaba sorprendido con lo recién dicho por el youkai, pero prefería oírlo de su hermana.

\- Al final Kikyo se lo llevó, creo que eventualmente habrá que rescatarlo o matarlo, lo que venga primero – Una sonrisa amenazadora surcaba el rostro de la miko, ambos hombres sentían escalofríos.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigió a Souta – Cuida a Rin – y se retiró hacia la habitación de Kagome donde lo estaban esperando Rin y Naomi.

\- Oh, Señor Sesshomaru, la Señora Naomi le escogió un gran atuendo, mire – señalaba la cama de Kagome.

Un pantalón negro y un suéter gris, acompañado de un abrigo de color negro, para el frío, según la madre de Kagome.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru tomó las piezas y prefirió cambiarse en el cuarto de Souta, al salir se topó con Kagome que lo miraba de arriba abajo indiscriminadamente - ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Miko? – mostró una tenue sonrisa.

\- Yo… - estaba atónita, se veía tan sensual con esos colores… - Te ves bien, Sesshomaru – lo miraba a los ojos y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas – Serás la atracción de esta noche para todas las mujeres de la ciudad… - esa idea le molestaba un poco.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Kagome asintió – entonces vámonos –

\- Espera, no eres el único que tiene que cambiarse, espérame en la sala, bajo en unos minutos – rápidamente entró a su habitación no sin antes sacar a Rin y a su madre de ella.

Eligió un vestido azul marino, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, este cubría sus hombros, sería suficiente para el frío de la noche, además de acentuar perfectamente sus curvas. Tomó unas sandalias negras que su madre le regaló, colocó un broche en su cabello y tomó su bolso para verse al espejo.

Se sorprendió al ver su imagen en él, la niña que recordaba ya no estaba, todos se lo decían a diario pero ella no lo había querido creer.

\- Te ves hermosa… - Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la ventana de la habitación.

\- Al menos tuviste la decencia de esperar a que estuviera completamente vestida para asomarte –

\- Claro, yo soy todo un… - se quedó pensando unos momentos.

\- Caballero… así se le dice al hombre con tu nivel de cortesía y respeto – le explicó mientras le acomodaba el cuello de su abrigo – Ahora estamos listos – le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

\- Hmph – cada pequeño gesto de ella hacia él, era atesorado en sus más preciados recuerdos.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, y se dirigieron a la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de Naomi y recibir su bendición.

Caminaron, admirando el espectáculo de luces de los diferentes locales. Sesshomaru miraba de reojo a aquellos hombres que babeaban por su Miko.

\- No me gusta cómo te miran… - la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él – No me gusta compartir… -

\- Vamos, Sesshomaru, no seas tan exagerado –

De pronto pasaron en frente del local de helado de aquel día y no pudieron evitar comprarse uno.

\- Esto es una delicia, debo llevar de esto a mi castillo – anunciaba el Lord.

\- Antes piensa como lo mantendrás congelado, recuerda que si está mucho tiempo al aire natural, solo te quedara una bebida cremosa –

\- Hmph –

Continuaron su caminata, llegando a una especie de mirador, desde donde se tenía una gran vista de la ciudad, lugar acostumbrado por las parejas a esas horas.

 _-*Esta atmósfera me inquieta… * -_ la bestia percibía todo lo relacionado al cortejo humano, en toda la caminata, literalmente estuvo tomando nota de las cosas que hacían los machos en ese lugar.

 _\- Hmph –_

 _\- Oh Kagome, ¿qué haces?... ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? –_ Ni ella sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

\- Miko, ¿qué es este lugar? – oh no…

\- Bien es un mirador, Sesshomaru, en el día se tiene una gran vista de toda la ciudad desde aquí, pero de noche, bueno… - Sesshomaru podía oler los nervios de la mujer a su lado.

\- De noche ¿qué? –

\- De noche las parejas, vienen aquí a conversar, siente tu alrededor, sólo hay parejas en este lugar, conversando, abrazándose… - su vergüenza se la comía viva, de adolescente siempre pensó que ir a esos lugares era una pérdida de tiempo, y que esas personas debían buscarse un cuarto y dejar ese lugar público – Besándose y acariciándose, esta menos iluminada esta área si te das cuenta.

 _-*¿Probamos?*-_

Sesshomaru asintió a su bestia y se acercó a la miko, apretándole contra él.

\- Sesshomaru… no te lo tenías que tomar en serio… Vamos a otro lugar… -

La ignoró como sólo él sabía hacerlo y divisó una banca vacía, la llevó hasta allí y se sentaron a experimentar lo que las demás parejas hacían.

\- ¿No dijiste que las parejas vienen aquí para demostrar su afecto? –

\- Sí, pero… -

\- Entonces… unámonos a ellos… - esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, tomando el mentón de la joven y mirando fijamente a sus ojos, como pidiendo permiso para probar sus húmedos labios.

\- Sess… Sesshomaru… - vio como el demonio se acercaba tentadoramente a su boca, lamiendo sus labios y dándole pequeños mordiscos en el proceso. Sucumbió y colocó su mano en la nuca del macho atrayéndolo hacia ella, uniéndose en un profundo beso.

Sesshomaru por su parte, luchaba para mantener su control y no tomar a la mujer en frente de todos. Recorría su espalda con sus garras, su cuerpo, pequeño en comparación con el de él, frágil, desprendía un aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se separaron para tomar aire, ambos estaban muy acalorados y jadeantes.

\- Sesshomaru, debemos regresar… - no dejaba de acariciar la mejilla del demonio, que a su tacto, sólo se limitaba a seguir su instinto canino, disfrutar la caricia – Vamos, se hace tarde – Sesshomaru asintió.

Se levantaron y Sesshomaru tomó de la mano a Kagome, imitando lo que había visto durante su pequeño paseo.

\- Miko, ¿le diremos a tu madre que serás mi pareja? – Miraba el frente.

\- Aun debo decirle lo de Inuyasha… sólo Souta sabe… pero no es su estilo andar de lengua floja – apretaba la mano de Sesshomaru, a decir verdad, lo preferiría con sus poderosas garras y hermosas marcas.

De pronto un grupo de hombres se acercaron a ellos, Sesshomaru los había percibido pero no creía que osaran presentarse ante ellos.

\- Vaya, vaya… Que hermosa chica, tienes ahí… - Un hombre de unos 30 años, cabello grasoso color negro y barba le hablaba desde una moto – Preciosa, ¿quieres dar una vuelta? –

\- Váyanse, dejen de molestar – habló Kagome.

\- Oh claro que nos iremos… contigo… - de pronto otro hombre en motocicleta salió por detrás de la pareja con la intención de llevarse a Kagome.

El hombre iba a toda velocidad y extendió su brazo para tomarla, pero un fuerte agarre lo hizo salir disparado por los aires cayéndole encima al que al parecer era el líder del grupo.

\- ¡Qué demonios fue eso! – Los hombres solo veían como Sesshomaru regresaba a su postura anterior - ¿Así que te crees fuerte? ¡Veamos! – el grupo de ocho hombres se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Kagome no estaba dispuesta a pelear con los individuos, y en un parpadear levantó un campo de protección con el que se estrellaron los hombres.

\- Les dije que se fueran… - repetía ella.

\- Para nada me asustan tus trucos de magia – de nuevo el hombre intentó hacerse con ella, hasta que sus pies se levantaron del suelo.

\- Ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí… - Sesshomaru lo sostenía por el cuello y cada vez ejercía más presión.

\- Sesshomaru, detente – dijo suavemente la miko – mejor dejémoslos aquí amarrados a todos, y la policía se encarga del resto.

En eso otro de los hombres la apresó y colocó una navaja en su garganta.

\- Mira, suelta a nuestro jefe y tu noviecita sigue viva – pasó su repugnante lengua por la mejilla de Kagome.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron rojos, los hombres no podían creer lo que estaban. Usando sus habilidades arrojó al hombre lejos de Kagome, estrellándolo de lleno contra una de las paredes aledañas al camino.

Sesshomaru deseaba la cabeza de ese pobre diablo en sus garras, comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta que un suave agarre le hizo volver en sí.

\- Ya basta, dije que la policía se encargaría del resto – al escuchar eso, los que estaban de espectadores echaron a correr, siendo alcanzados uno por uno, por el látigo de veneno de Sesshomaru, mientras que Kagome con sus poderes los iba dejando inconscientes con un solo toque en sus sienes –Listo, es el último, déjame avisar a la policía- sacó su móvil y dio la alerta de manera anónima, los patrullas estaban a unas cuadras, debían moverse rápido – Sesshomaru, vámonos, llévame a casa – Y así lo hizo, tomó a Kagome en brazos, estilo nupcial y envueltos en una esfera de luz dejaron atrás a la pandilla.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta de la casa, Kagome deshizo el conjuro que ocultaba la apariencia de Sesshomaru.

\- Oh vaya, han regresado, hija, vi en las noticias que la pandilla que estaba haciendo estragos por esta área fue detenida – tomaba aire la mujer – Alguien avisó y los encontraron inconscientes a poca distancia de aquí, estaba tan preocupada… - la mujer abrazó a su hija como si se le fuera a desvanecer entre sus brazos.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de comentar al respecto, pero Kagome le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera y él asintió. No había que darle más preocupaciones a Naomi.

\- ¿Ya cenaron? Les guarde un poco a cada uno – ya lucía más tranquila.

\- Gracias – dijeron al unísono.

Luego de la cena, ya era hora de dormir, Sesshomaru acompañó a la miko a su habitación.

\- Quiero matar a cada ser que se atreva a tocarte un solo cabello con malas intenciones – seguía molesto por lo ocurrido.

Kagome lo invitó a sentarse en su cama.

\- Yo estaría feliz de que lo hicieras, pero aquí no puedes andar asesinando a diestra y siniestra, irías a prisión, aunque no es algo tan grave para un demonio con poderes sobrenaturales que puede destruir el lugar y escapar sin problemas, pero no es lo ideal que vayas ahí – le sonrió mientras le acomodaba un mechón de su flequillo – Voy a darme un baño, ¿Me esperas? –

\- ¿Te acompaño? – la chica se puso roja como tomate – De acuerdo, eso es un no… - Se recostó en la cama, la noche anterior casi no había podido descansar su mente, estaba exhausto.

\- Aun tengo que decirle a mamá lo de Inuyasha – el rostro de la chica cambió radicalmente por uno melancólico.

\- ¿Sigues enamorada de él? – ya tenía que sacarse la duda de encima.

\- Yo me considero mujer de un solo hombre, Sesshomaru –

\- ¿Eso es un no? – la mujer le sonrió.

\- ¿Desde cuándo el Gran Sesshomaru es tan inseguro? –

\- Desde que una Miko insolente y atrevida se metió en su vida… - los comentarios de ella no le hacían gracia, él tampoco se sentía bien con tantas dudas en su cabeza.

 _-*Idiota… Ella nos quiere…* -_ La bestia estaba recostada.

 _\- ¿Por qué las humanas le dan tantas vueltas a las relaciones? ¿Mi padre lidió con esto? –_ El gran Inu Taisho, alguna vez cayó enamorado de una humana, el quizás supo lo volubles que son.

\- Sesshomaru, deja de discutir contigo mismo – le hacía gracia la cara que Sesshomaru ponía cuando tenía su batalla interna con su bestia - ¿Recuerdas que soy capaz de escuchar tus pensamientos si me lo propongo? – el demonio tragó grueso.

\- Hmph –

\- Tranquilo, no lo hice – le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se retiró al cuarto de baño.

Eso le dio tiempo para pensar en lo que haría para pedir la mano de Kagome a su madre, o si era mejor esperar una próxima visita, recordó lo que le dijo Irasue de Inuyasha…

- _Podría jurar que sentí un olor parecido al suyo, cerca del pozo, antes de venir aquí… -_


	13. NUNCA FALTA LA DUDA

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Espero que muy bien.**_

 _ **Aun tengo chance de subir un capítulo más esta semana, yo espero el viernes.**_

 _ **No olviden comentar. Nos vemos :)**_

CAPITULO 13

* * *

 **NUNCA FALTA LA DUDA  
**

Al día siguiente, la familia de Kagome, continuó con su rutina sin dar mucha importancia a sus visitantes, claro, Naomi tenía planes para ellos durante la tarde.

\- Oh… Señor Sesshomaru, ¿podría Rin acompañarme a realizar algunas compras? – la mujer la miraba con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Kagome que no se podía negar.

\- Hmph –

\- ¡Qué bien! Señora Naomi, ¿compraremos helado? – esa era la razón más importante por la que Rin había accedido a visitar la época de Kagome.

\- Sí, mi niña – la madre de Kagome realmente apreciaba tener la compañía de la pequeña, le daba un toque especial a su rutina.

\- Nosotros iremos también – sentenciaba Kagome, mientras entraba a la casa. Había estado barriendo un poco el exterior de la casa.

\- De acuerdo – Sesshomaru se levantó del sofá y fue directo a la habitación de Kagome, donde su madre le había improvisado un pequeño guardarropas.

\- No te demores, yo también tengo que cambiarme… - se burló.

\- Kagome, no seas así con Sesshomaru – en su ausencia, Naomi, tuteaba a Sesshomaru – Hija ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no ha venido a visitarnos como solía hacerlo?

Kagome tragó fuerte, sabía que su madre, tarde o temprano preguntaría por Inuyasha.

\- El señor Inuyasha le hizo algo muy malo a la Señorita Kagome – Rin comentaba como si nada.

\- ¡Rin! – Kagome no pudo contener su tono. La chica entendió que su intervención debió molestarla.

\- Lo lamento, Señorita Kagome. Iré a buscar mi ropa – la chica se esfumó de la sala, dejándola sola con Naomi.

\- Hija, sabes que te apoyaré en todo, cuéntame –

Kagome tomó aire y comenzó su relato, todos aquellos sucesos ocurridos desde la aparición o más bien retorno de Kikyo.

Mientras Sesshomaru escuchaba atento cada palabra de su miko hacia Naomi, desde las escaleras.

\- Señor Sesshomaru… es malo escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas… - esa chiquilla se estaba pasando de lista.

\- Rin… anda a cambiarte – le ordenó. Ella sin dudar obedeció.

 _-*¿Quién se cree esa niña?*-_ No era que le molestara, sino que en cuanto regresaran a su época, Rin no debe ni puede dirigirse a él, de una manera tan irrespetuosa.

 _\- Tengo cosas más importantes que atender que una humana puberta… -_ De pronto un olor salino llegó a sus fosas, un olor ya conocido por él, Kagome lloraba.

\- Tranquila hija, ¿No has pensado que quizás fue una trampa? – Sesshomaru sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones ¿Naomi le estaba otorgando el beneficio de la duda al híbrido? – No han conversado, ¿cierto? – Kagome negó, ella ya había tenido suficiente, su mente se había nublado en ese momento, el dolor la consumió transformándose en un tremendo rencor.

\- Él la ama a ella, no a mí, siempre fue a ella – continuaba Kagome.

\- Ustedes han pasado por mucho, no dejes que este tipo de trampas te hagan romper ese hermoso compromiso, ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar por mis nietos? Kagome no duraré para siempre – argumentaba Naomi.

\- ¡Mamá! – Kagome estaba roja, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto, ella soñaba tener sus cachorros con Inuyasha, pero ese sueño se había esfumado hace unos meses.

\- Yo opino que primero deben hablar y poner en claro las cosas, hija. Inuyasha es un muchacho terco y algo… -

\- Imbécil – Sesshomaru, ya había tenido suficiente de los "consejos" de la madre de Kagome hacia su miko – Eso es lo que es – se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

Kagome sabía que él estaba escuchando, podía sentir su aura envolverla ante cada comentario de su madre, pero a ella no le importaba, no le hacía daño.

\- ¿Está enojado? – Naomi preguntaba con inocencia.

\- Celoso – aquella palabra dejó fría a la madre de Kagome – Sesshomaru me pidió ser su pareja… mamá… - la joven miraba a su madre de reojo.

\- No sabía que se aprovechaba de damas en desgracia… - Naomi se tapaba la boca.

\- Creo que fue suficiente… Iré a cambiarme para ir tras él… - Se levantó y fue a su habitación.

Mientras Sesshomaru caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la gran ciudad, no temía perderse, después de todo su sentido de orientación era el mejor de todos. Sus ojos no eran dorados, aquel matiz rojo estaba en ellos, estaba furioso.

 _-*¿Acaso ella le piensa dar otra oportunidad a ese inútil?*-_

 _\- Ya escuchaste a su madre… -_ gruñía. No podía explicar aquella revolución de sensaciones encontradas en su pecho, en ocasiones anteriores cuando ella estaba con Inuyasha, sentía una gran incomodidad al verlos demostrarse afecto. Pero las palabras de Naomi, y las pocas palabras de Kagome, le habían causado estragos en su ser…

Esquivaba a cuanto ser se interpusiera en su camino, no tenía ganas de lidiar con humanos ignorantes, hasta que un grupo de chicas con edades cercanas a la de Kagome, se le acercaron rodeándolo.

\- Hola guapo – dijo una de ellas.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – intervino otra.

\- Apártense, estorban – apartó la vista de ellas. Hasta que la primera rubia le tomó por un brazo, apretándolo contra su pecho, obviamente para que sintiera sus senos, acción que le pareció totalmente repugnante al youkai – En una sacudida, se soltó del agarre de ella. Pero no tenían intención de irse.

\- Dinos, ¿Tienes novia? – la pregunta lo sacó de casillas, con sus brazos empujó al grupo de mujeres tal cual pedazos de trapos, haciéndolas caer a todas sobre el pavimento.

\- Yo… jamás me fijaría en unas mujerzuelas como ustedes – les hablaba de espalda a ellas – Mejor cuénteme… ¿A cuántos estúpidos y desesperados han arrastrado a sus camas? – se giró con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su hermosa dentadura.

\- ¡Eres un cretino! – la líder del grupo se levantó para darle una bofetada, que fue apañada por él. Apretando su agarre, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

\- Empieza por tener más respeto hacia ti misma, si quieres que otros lo tengan por ti… - la arrojó encima de las demás que miraban atónitas la escena.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

 _-*¿Las mujeres de por aquí son todas de esta clase?*-_

 _\- No, quizás sea como es nuestro tiempo, las hay de todo tipo… -_

\- En eso tienes razón – Kagome había aparecido y caminaba tranquilamente a su lado - ¿Por qué te fuiste? Sabes, fue buena idea colocar el hechizo en la entrada al templo… Ya sabes, el de ocultar tu identidad.

Sesshomaru no la volteaba a ver, pero sí, se le había pasado ese detalle. Su Miko era muy astuta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Siguió ella – Oh Gran Lord Sesshomaru… ¿me impondrá la ley del hielo? ¿Me privará de su habla? –

\- No digas idioteces, Miko –

\- ¿Entonces? – detuvo su caminar y él la imitó.

\- Le darás otra oportunidad al inepto de mi medio hermano, ¿cierto? – la pregunta fue directa.

\- No lo sé… - suspiró – No está en mi planes, pero igual tengo que hablar con él – miró a Sesshomaru a los ojos, aquel tono rojo estaba presente, el que vio antes de saber de la bestia interna del youkai – No me digas… Sesshomaru ¿tienes un ataque de celos? – lo miraba retadoramente.

\- No sé de qué hablas –

\- Ya sabes, incomodidad por ver a alguien querido con otro, molestia, etc. – ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Te dije que dejaras de decir estupideces – no lo quería aceptar, no, él no.

\- Como digas –

Continuaron su paseo por la ciudad.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Había empezado el interrogatorio.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones – se defendía el hanyou.

Inuyasha se había escapado del lugar donde lo tenía cautivo Kikyo, quién envió a sus serpientes a traerlo devuelta.

\- Fuiste por ella, ¿No es así? ¿Qué no entiendes que ella dejó de quererte por lo que le hiciste? – gritaba como loca.

\- En primera, fuiste tú quien me engañó. Segundo, Kagome es mía, y de nadie más – al decir esto recordó el beso que presenció de su amada con su hermano.

\- ¿Sí? – Kikyo avanzó hacia él y lo comenzó a acariciar seductoramente.

\- Aléjate de mí, Kikyo – ordenó.

\- Yo te di lo que deseabas, una mujer –

Inuyasha trató de alcanzarle el cuello, cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

\- Recuerda que puedo controlarte a mi voluntad – sonrió la miko de barro.

\- ¡Maldita! – su mente se nublaba, no tenía control de su cuerpo. Kikyo había incrustado algo en su pecho, un conjuro según ella, que lo ayudaba a manipularlo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha perdieron se tornaban azules rodeados de rojo. Su sangre de demonio cada vez tomaba más lugar en su ser, era algo inevitable, ni tessaiga podía contrarrestar el daño causado por sus constantes transformaciones.

- _Ka… go… me… -_

Del otro lado del pozo, una miko recibía una fuerte sacudida en su ser, trayéndole un solo nombre a su mente…

\- Inuyasha… - ese nombre salió de sus labios sin pensarlo, algo andaba muy mal.

Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente, no sabía si contarle acerca de lo que escuchó su madre en otras tierras…

\- Sesshomaru, debemos regresar, algo no está bien con Inuyasha… -

\- ¿Ya quieres volver con el hanyou? – esa idea le molestaba un poco.

\- No seas idiota, hay que encontrarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento –

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru se había mantenido distanciado de Kagome, él prefería que Inuyasha muriese de ser posible, pero eso a Kagome no le agradaría para nada.

Regresaron a casa antes que Naomi y Rin, debían acomodar su equipaje.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿me pasas la caja blanca que está en frente tuyo? – Sesshomaru lo hizo sin intermediar palabras – Señor Silencio Sepulcral de las tierras del Oeste… ¿Hasta cuándo estarás así? – ya se estaba cansando de su berrinche de celos mal fundamentados – Deja de pensar cosas raras – se intentó acercar a él pero este rápidamente se movió a otra parte – Si así lo quieres… - dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos tenían un leve tono rosa en el centro, lo que alertó al Lord de que ella no iba con juegos, vio el mismo gesto que hizo Rin el día que le dio la paliza y levantó sus manos en señales de rendición.

\- Miko, estás loca… - solo sintió una leve brisa golpear su rostro y Kagome apareció justo frente a él.

\- Deja de dudar, Sesshomaru – sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad – No eres el único confundido en esta situación – Se dio la vuelta y regresó a empacar.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señorita Kagome! - Rin era una muchachita muy escandalosa, pero le hacía sentirse viva a la madre de Kagome, después de todo su niña había crecido muy rápido y se había ido de la casa, pero ahora podía disfrutar de lidiar con una rebelde adolescente, Rin.

\- ¡Estamos acá arriba! – gritó Kagome. Sesshomaru por su parte solo miraba por la ventana.

\- Señorita… - Rin observó las maletas - ¿Nos vamos tan pronto? – esa pregunta dejó algo extrañados a los dos mayores que estaban en la habitación.

\- Volveremos mañana – Rin mostraba un rostro triste - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? – Kagome hacía despertar su instinto maternal cuando de Rin o Shippo se trataba.

\- Bueno, yo… -

\- Un chico la invitó al parque de diversiones mañana, y ella estaba muy emocionada con ir – Tanto Lord como Miko, miraron con cara de espanto a Naomi – Tranquilos, es el hijo de una amiga mía, es buen chico, y no, no irán solos, es un grupo… – sonreía.

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru que denotaba gran sorpresa en su expresión, y al parecer había ignorado el hecho de no irían los dos chicos solos.

 _-*No puede ser… A esto se refería aquella vez*-_

 _\- No, Rin no irá a ninguna parte y menos con un macho de su especie… -_

 _-*¡JA! Y yo que creía que no tenías instinto paternal… *- la bestia se revolcaba de la risa en su interior._

 _\- Cierra la boca, maldito imbécil –_

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte… - anunció Kagome.

Los ojos de Rin bailaron de la alegría.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Señorita Kagome! ¿Señor Sesshomaru? - lo miraba implorando su permiso, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- No –

\- ¿Por qué? - la chica no entendía, pocas veces su amo se negaba a sus peticiones.

\- Rin, esta es mi época. Confío en lo que dice mi mamá. Puedes quedarte. – Ahora la miko lo desautorizaba en frente a su protegida.

\- Miko, esto no… - sintió como algo comenzaba a subirle por las piernas, miró disimuladamente y notó aquellas cuerdas… - Mierda… - susurró.

\- Esto no… ¿Qué? – Kagome había camuflado su técnica para que ninguna de las otras dos lo pudiera ver.

\- Olvídalo, que haga lo que quiera – Sesshomaru no le temía a nada, pero las descargas de energía sagrada de Kagome eran una pesadilla, y no estaba dispuesto a retorcerse en frente de Naomi y Rin.

\- ¡Maravilloso! – Gritó la chica – Usaré su habitación Señorita Kagome, prometo no dañar nada – sonreía.

\- Está bien, Rin, acompáñame a preparar la cena – ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

\- No juegues conmigo, Miko – Sesshomaru estaba molesto.

\- ¿O sino qué? – le retaba poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

\- Grrr… - inconscientemente le gruñó a la joven, haciendo que esta estallará en carcajadas…

\- No puedo creerlo, Sesshomaru, ¿Te sentiste acorralado? Vamos cachorro, no te haré daño – se puso en puntillas y le frotó los cabellos.

\- No seas insolente – soltó, girando su rostro hacia otro lado, dejándolo libre para el beso que le plantó Kagome en la mejilla sin aviso, dejándolo aún más molesto – ¡No hagas eso! – la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

Kagome solo lo miraba, no había miedo en sus ojos, solo ¿diversión?

\- ¿Le dirás hoy? – El demonio arqueó una ceja – Ya sabes, lo que me propusiste… - no pudo evitar que un leve rosa cubriera sus mejillas.

La escena era tan privada, que no pudo evitar aflojar su agarre y atraerla hacia él.

\- Prométeme que estarás conmigo, siempre –

\- Claro, Sesshomaru – lo abrazaba – Todo el tiempo que pueda – esa última frase le recordó el hecho de que ella envejecería eventualmente, aunque… su padre le había dicho como evitarlo en una de las tediosas charlas que tuvo con él.

\- Terminemos de arreglar esto, y bajemos, recuerda que además de mi mamá, está Rin, ya Souta sabe de tus intenciones, menos carga para ti –

\- Hmph –

Empacaron medicinas, vendas, los libros de cocina que le prometió a Roko, y otras cosas más. El pequeño distanciamiento que había generado Sesshomaru durante el día fue recompensado con muchos besos y caricias por parte de su Miko, quien le advirtió que no lo hiciera de nuevo, o lo purificaría, lo cual fue suficiente incentivo.

Luego de que todos comieron y bebieron, el demonio se levantó de su asiento.

\- Tengo un anuncio que hacerles, en especial a ti, Naomi –

La madre de Kagome ya podía suponer de qué se trataba.

\- Lo escucho, Señor Sesshomaru –

\- Naomi, yo, Sesshomaru Taisho, Señor de las tierras del Oeste, pido tu permiso para cortejar y hacer de mi pareja a Kagome, tu hija – Sesshomaru miraba atento los gestos de Naomi, la miko había heredado mucho de su bella madre, y cada gesto valía mil palabras.

\- Bien, ¿Qué opina mi hija de esto? – todos miraron a la aludida. Rin tenía la boca abierta, Souta le tocó el mentón para que la cerrara.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo, madre – le dijo Kagome mirando a su demonio.

\- Muy bien, entonces no tengo ningún problema – entonces se levantó y se colocó en frente del demonio, le hizo un ademán para que se hiciera a su altura y le susurró al oído – Le advierto, Señor Sesshomaru, si lastima a mi hija, yo misma me encargaré de enviarlo al infierno – le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda ante la audible advertencia de la madre de Kagome a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Eso significa que la Señorita Kagome, sería oficialmente mi madre? – Kagome, se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño abrazo.

\- Pero si ya lo soy, Rin –

\- Pero lo será aún más si se casa con el Señor Sesshomaru - vaya, esa chica ya no era tan inocente.

\- Sí, Rin, cuando nos casemos, será oficialmente tu madre – se acercó a Kagome, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Entonces estabas cerca del pozo – una miko de barro, había logrado que Inuyasha hablara contra su voluntad.

\- Sí –

\- Ella está en su época –

\- Sí –

\- Bien, irás allí y la esperaras... en cuanto salga del pozo, la traerás ante mí, ya tengo todo listo para el rito –

\- De acuerdo –

\- Recuerda, fingirás ser el de antes, y me la traerás aquí, mis serpientes te estarán vigilando, Inuyasha. Puedes retirarte –

\- Sí, Kikyo – salió de la habitación caminando como una marioneta sin voluntad propia.

\- Veo que todo te está saliendo como lo planeaste, Kikyo –

\- Era de esperarse, mi estimado amigo –

\- Pronto acabaremos con Kagome, volverás a la vida y existirá una nueva perla… con poderes fantásticos… - soltó una risa maligna aquel ser entre las sombras.


	14. CONFLICTO INESPERADO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Hola a todos, traté de actualizar viernes, pero el tiempo se me fue volando.**

 **Tengo noticias, mi viaje se pospuso, será en febrero.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste... No olviden comentar.**

CAPITULO 14

* * *

 **CONFLICTO INESPERADO**

Inuyasha a medida que pasaban las horas iba perdiendo su esencia, ya faltaba poco para que sus rasgos se tornaran similar a los de Sesshomaru, es decir, se mantendrían las marcas de su rostro y sus orejas estarían a ambos lados de su cabeza… pero conservaría aquellos ojos más grandes que los de Sesshomaru.

\- Inuyasha, te estas poniendo más apuesto que antes… - Kikyo estaba satisfecha con sus resultados.

\- Gracias – Inuyasha en su subconsciente quería despedazarla por atreverse a hacerle eso a su cuerpo, él ya había superado esa etapa, no quería ser un demonio completo. Su esencia humana era lo que marcaba la diferencia.

\- No es nada, querido – le acariciaba el mentón, mientras que en un reflejo Inuyasha le apartó la mano de su cara.

\- No… me toques… - dijo entre dientes.

\- Eres testarudo, pero tranquilo, de aquí al anochecer perderás absoluto control de tu cuerpo, quizás quede tu conciencia… pero ya no estorbará si no tiene como manifestarse… - esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

\- _¡Maldición! Esta mujer me ha convertido en un animal… lo peor del caso es que cada vez me parezco al idiota de Sesshomaru… -_ de pronto un pensamiento lo dejó pasmado - _¿Kagome me volverá a amar si me parezco a él? ¡Qué idioteces digo! Jamás dejaría que me amara sólo por parecerme a otro… -_ de nuevo su conciencia hizo de las suyas, eso era exactamente lo que él hizo con ella, amarla por su parecido al odioso ser que lo ahora lo manipulaba cual marioneta _… - El único estúpido soy yo… -_ Ya era algo tarde para que ella le perdonara, pero algo era seguro, el plan de Kikyo tenía altas posibilidades de cumplirse, después de todo, conociendo a Kagome… Ella lo buscaría para hablar de su situación.

\- Inuyasha, anda a asearte, recuerdas que debes estar al tanto de la mocosa esa para que la traigas aquí – ordenó saliendo del cuarto de Inuyasha – Hiromi, Kioshy… vigílenlo.

\- Sí, Señorita Kikyo – respondieron ambos chicos que desde que regresó la sacerdotisa, habían notado algo raro en ella, pero habían decido ignorarlo, pero al ver como tenía cautivo al hanyou, esa duda les aparecía todos los días en su mente.

\- La señorita Kikyo está actuando algo extraño, ¿no crees? – dijo Hiromi, al ver como Kikyo daba vuelta en una esquina del recinto.

\- Es cierto, pero ella es nuestra salvadora y le debemos mucho – miró hacia el jardín del lugar – Pero hay algo que no puedo pasar por alto, y es aquella presencia que emana de la recámara de ella, además del hecho de que nos ha prohibido la entrada en ese lugar – decía el chico mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

\- Lo extraño, es que es una presencia… oscura… - ambos jóvenes decidieron dejar de lado esos pensamientos que no los llevarían a nada bueno y se sentaron afuera del cuarto de Inuyasha, como venían haciendo desde que este llegó, por órdenes de Kikyo.

\- Esto es aburrido… - suspiró Hiromi.

\- Mamá, hoy regresaremos a la era feudal – anunciaba Kagome a su madre.

\- De acuerdo hija, cuídense mucho, ¿está bien? – su madre no podía evitar preocuparse por su hija cada vez que atravesaba el pozo.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro – soltó Sesshomaru mientras estaba sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

\- Gracias – le dijo Naomi – Sé que esta vez será diferente –

Sesshomaru abrió solo un ojo para observar el rostro sonriente de Naomi, tan cálido y lleno de ternura.

\- Hmph –

\- Bien, estoy lista – Kagome desde que logró regresar a su época y en parte a Sesshomaru, usaba con mayor frecuencia la ropa de su tiempo - ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó al demonio al ver como la examinaba de pies a cabeza, dando una vuelta para que la apreciara mejor.

\- Está… ajustado… - se levantó y caminó hacia ella – Pero, puedo lidiar con eso.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de que Sesshomaru la había respetado desde su primer encuentro amoroso en el jardín del palacio, sabía que lo más probable es que tuviera una lucha interna con su bestia para contenerse, aunque no podía asegurarlo.

\- Vamos – levantó el tono para sacar a la miko de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí – tomó sus cosas para darle alcance a Sesshomaru quien salió rápidamente de la casa – Rin, recuerda que si vas a regresar, debes tener cuidado, fíjate bien en los alrededores antes de salir del campo del pozo – le daba las últimas recomendaciones a la chica.

\- Sí, Señorita Kagome. ¡Hasta pronto Señor Sesshomaru! – se despidió de los dos.

Sesshomaru solo la miró de reojo desde donde estaba y le hizo un gesto con su cabeza para responderle.

Y así se dirigieron al cobertizo donde yacía el pozo que conectaba ese mundo con la época feudal.

 _\- Ahí viene… -_ Inuyasha con su olfato detectó de inmediato la esencia de Kagome emanar del pozo.

La luz rosa destelló del mismo, dejando ver a pocos segundos a Sesshomaru en guardia.

\- ¿Qué buscas, Inuyasha? – Interrogó el Lord, quien tuvo problemas para ocultar su impresión por la apariencia del individuo frente a él - ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

\- ¡Keh! Esto no es asunto tuyo… -

\- Sesshomaru, las cosas están un poco… - Kagome quedó congelada al ver al ser ante sus ojos - ¿Inu… yasha? –

Inuyasha no tuvo problemas para pasar al lado de Sesshomaru sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, estando de frente a la barrera unas serpientes cazadoras de almas rodearon a Inuyasha permitiéndole pasar y alcanzar a Kagome.

\- Tú vienes conmigo, nada de lo que hagas servirá… - fue lo único que le dijo casi en un susurro.

Kagome liberó una explosión de poder espiritual que no le hacía mucho efecto sobre el hanyou o más bien ahora youkai… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incrustó una aguja con una extraña sustancia en ella que inmovilizó a Kagome por completo.

Sesshomaru se movió y quedó al lado del ex hanyou.

\- Si aprecias tu vida la dejaras en el suelo – mientras hacía presión con sus garras en la espalda de Inuyasha.

\- No lo creo – sonrió y fue envuelto por una nube de serpientes que lo elevaban para desaparecer.

Sesshomaru atacó con toda su ira destruyendo a tales seres con sus látigos, haciendo que regresaran al suelo.

\- No iras a ninguna parte – dijo el youkai enfurecido - *Menos con ella*-

Inuyasha notó el cambio en su hermano, pero no era el único que tenía sorpresas bajo las mangas.

\- Dos podemos jugar a eso – los ojos de Inuyasha se enrojecieron y su aura se elevó al máximo, casi emparejando la de Sesshomaru.

\- *¡ENTIENDE! ¡SIEMPRE SERAS UN DÉBIL MEDIO DEMONIO!* - lanzó un zarpazo a una tremenda velocidad, que Inuyasha logró esquivar.

\- Te estás poniendo viejo, hermano – Inuyasha se movía con tal elegancia que podía ser envidia de los dioses - Es mi turno – Inuyasha tomó velocidad y atacó con sus garras ferozmente – hasta que logró acertarle un golpe a Sesshomaru en una de sus piernas causando su pérdida de equilibrio momentáneamente, listo para dar el siguiente golpe saltaba en dirección a Sesshomaru – Ella siempre será mía –

\- ¡TSK! – Ya estaba listo para recibir el impacto cuando vio como un gran boomerang se atravesó entre él e Inuyasha – _Sango… -_ el youkai miró en la dirección de la que provenía el artefacto.

\- ¡SUELTA A KAGOME! – gritaba la mujer mientras corría en dirección a los demonios.

\- _Tonta… -_ Pensó Sesshomaru, quien logró levantarse y quitar a la joven del camino de Inuyasha, quien la atacó sin pensarlo dos veces – Mantente a distancia, este imbécil está fuera de control –

\- ¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU! – Kohaku venía sobre Kirara en refuerzo del lord, seguido por Miroku quien corría como loco para llegar al lugar.

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando la gran ola de energía demoniaca se extendió por todos los alrededores y luego dieron lugar a las explosiones.

\- ¡Aléjense de él! – Gritó el Lord – Yo acabaré con esto –

De pronto una luz rosa cubrió por completo a Inuyasha, inmovilizándolo por completo.

\- Maldición… - logró decir y ver como Kagome lo miraba con aquellos ojos que sólo indicaban que estaba más que furiosa.

Sesshomaru quedó petrificado al ver a Kagome en tal estado, parecía ser cualquier cosa menos un humano.

\- Un poco de veneno no me hará daño… No me subestimes, Inuyasha… - Kagome purificaba todo a su alrededor incluyendo a su captor, quien solo alcanzaba hacer muecas de dolor - ¡Muéstrate! O mejor dicho, salgan ambos, Kikyo y tu amigo… -

\- Me habían dicho que te había vuelto más fuerte, veo que es cierto… - salía una miko de barro de entre los arbustos.

\- Es más fuerte que tú, Kikyo – Un ser con una capucha salía detrás de Kikyo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Se sentía indignada ante el comentario de Shigoku - ¡Maldito seas!-

\- Gracias por el halago, me presentaré… - se puso unos pasos más delante de Kikyo y colocó su mano sobre la capucha que cubría su identidad – Soy Shigoku, pionero del inframundo – al quitar la tela, dejó ver a un joven rubio con orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojo vino y colmillos muy relucientes… demonio a final de cuentas…

\- ¿Shigoku? – Intervino Sesshomaru – Deberías estar muerto –

\- Oh… Señor Sesshomaru, me es placentero que recuerde a este humilde servidor, hizo una breve reverencia – Más cuando usted aún era muy joven para aquél entonces –

\- Mi padre te dio una muerte digna, ¿Cómo demonios reviviste? No hueles a muerto como esa mujer detrás de ti – Sesshomaru no se movía de su lugar, la herida de su pierna era grave, pero con un par de días se repondría.

\- El gran general Inu Taisho… Sí, pero yo no morí, use una marioneta y su padre no lo notó, estaba ocupado, digamos… ¿Con la princesa Izayoi? –

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa – Ustedes los gatos no son muy fieles a sus señores, ¿No es cierto? –

Shigoku tenía ascendencia de felina. Se había ganado su muerte por haber querido tocar a Irasue y luego a Izayoi.

\- No sé a qué se refiere – miró a Kagome – pero ahora que lo pienso, esa mujer tiene impregnado su aroma en su cuerpo – el rubio se relamió los labios – Los Taisho tienen una gran atracción por las humanas, ¿cierto? -

Muchos de los presentes no entendían, a excepción de Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru; quien le había dejado su esencia para que ningún otro demonio se atreviera a tocarla.

\- Hablas demasiado – Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia él – Acabaré con lo que mi padre dejó pendiente… -

Sesshomaru desenvaino a Bakusaiga y arremetió contra el dragón, quien hizo aparecer una lanza formada por su propia energía demoníaca.

\- Sé lo que hace tu espada, Sesshomaru – le dijo el gato manteniendo el filo de aquella espada lejos de su cuerpo.

\- Acabaré contigo de una vez – Sesshomaru atacó con sus garras, pero el gato fue rápido y apareció justo detrás suyo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos – Maldito… -

Kikyo se disponía a intervenir con su arco y flechas, pero sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerzas, se le había olvidado que debía recolectar un par de almas.

\- Kikyo, sólo siento lástima por ti… - habló Kagome, quien se hizo presente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a ella.

Entonces Kikyo sacó una daga con aquél conjuro, pero al intentar incrustársela en el pecho, recibió una fuerte descarga del poder de Kagome, dejándole quemaduras en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me afectó tu poder? ¡Yo también soy sacerdotisa! –

\- Simple, no eres de este mundo y tu resurrección al parecer fue impura –

\- ¿Qué dices? – Kikyo no se esperaba eso.

Sesshomaru y Shigoku seguían batallando, Kohaku y los otros veían todo desde una distancia prudente, incluyendo como Inuyasha estaba siendo purificado por Kagome, mientras ella lidiaba con Kikyo.

Kikyo no creía las palabras de Kagome, miró hacia el que le otorgó la oportunidad de caminar entre los vivos nuevamente.

 _\- Maldito Shigoku… -_ apretó los dientes.

\- Te lo preguntaré solo una vez ¿Te elimino yo o dejo que lo haga Sesshomaru? – al decir eso, el gato salió disparado por los aires luego de un golpe directo del youkai.

Kikyo no podía pensar bajo tanta impresión.

\- Yo… - Observaba como Sesshomaru se acercaba a Shigoku para acabar con él - ¡SELLARÉ TU ALMA Y TU CUERPO SERÁ MIO! – una luz azul la rodeo y transportó hasta donde estaba Shigoku, pero al intentar llegar a Inuyasha, la barrera de Kagome la repelió por completo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si pude traspasar la del pozo… -

\- La del pozo no era ni la vigésima parte de la que he levantado sobre él – Kagome la miraba desde donde estaba – Jamás podrás sacarlo de allí.

Kikyo miró a Inuyasha, dormía plácidamente, su rostro denotaba relajación bajo el poder curativo de Kagome.

\- Si se van a ir es mejor que lo hagan ahora… - Kagome retornaba sus ojos a su color habitual.

\- Larguémonos Kikyo, ahora – ordenó el gato.

Lo miró con rencor, pero esa acción era lo más recomendable y desaparecieron.

\- Miko, ¿piensas curar al imbécil? – Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella, mientras de reojo observaba a Inuyasha flotar dentro de la barrera de Kagome.

\- Lo haré, no puedo dejarlo así – Kagome estaba preocupada, Inuyasha estaba por perder su corazón humano, ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien – Menos mal que regresamos a tiempo –

\- Hmph –

Kagome miró hacia el suelo y en el camino alcanzó a ver la herida de Sesshomaru.

\- Al parecer tengo a dos imbéciles que curar… - bromeó.

\- Fingiré que no escuche eso… - seguía serio.

\- Como quieras… - levantó su mano hacia Kohaku para que se acercara – Ayúdame a llevarlo a la aldea, ¿puedes? – le preguntó al chico.

\- Claro, pero ¿No es peligroso? – dudaba el chico.

\- No te preocupes, he desconectado su mente de su cuerpo, manteniendo sus signos vitales – la joven aún tenía muchos trucos que sus amigos no habían visto en acción.

\- De acuerdo – la miko retiro la barrera, depositando a Inuyasha en el suelo, para que Kohaku lo montara sobre Kirara y se lo llevara.

\- Kohaku, llévalo al castillo – ordenó el lord.

Kagome lo miró con sorpresa, esa acción no se la esperaba.

\- Allá estará más seguro, lejos de la muerta – dijo sin emociones.

Kagome no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, gesto que el correspondió por instinto, y que dejó a más de uno con la quijada en el piso.

\- Ni una sola palabra, no tengo ánimos de dar explicaciones – los miró con ojos amenazadores que les heló la sangre a todos.

\- ¡Sí, Señor Sesshomaru! – respondieron al unísono.

\- Vamos – el demonio comenzó a elevarse con Kagome tomada por la cintura y seguidos por Kohaku.

Jaken se encontraba en la entrada principal del castillo, cuando alcanzó a divisar a su amo y sus acompañantes, entre los cuales no estaba Rin…

\- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿Y la otra mocosa? –

\- Rin vendrá después – aterrizó Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Ese es el inepto de Inuyasha? Pero ¿qué le paso? – las preguntas estaban irritando al demonio.

\- Pequeño demonio, cierra la boca, o te arrojaré al vacío… - Irasue hacía su aparición por la puerta principal – Bienvenidos –

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru entró primero seguido por Kagome y Jaken.

\- Esto… Señorita Kagome, ¿qué hago con Inuyasha? – el joven no podía cargarlo solo.

\- Yuka… - llamó Kagome.

\- Señorita Kagome, gusto en tenerla de vuelta – le reverenció - ¿En qué le puedo servir?

\- Dile a unos guardias que ayuden a Kohaku a llevar a Inuyasha a una habitación, está completamente inconsciente, no despertará a menos que yo lo decida, así que no hay riesgos – le sonrió.

\- Sí, señorita – asintió la chica.

\- ¿Luego me preparas un baño? Lo necesito –

\- Como usted ordene – la joven se percató de la mirada de su amo y se puso nerviosa por no haberle saludado – Señor Sesshomaru, gusto en tenerlo de regreso – dijo nerviosamente.

\- Hmph –

\- Sesshomaru, estás ensuciando el piso con tu sangre, no seas desconsiderado con el personal de limpieza… -

\- Como si eso te importara… - bufó hacia su madre – Voy a mi despacho – se giró y se fue.

\- Miko, ¿Qué harás con el híbrido… o lo que sea que es ahora? – Irasue se dirigía a Kagome.

\- Lo regresaré a su estado normal y luego se irá, si es que su presencia le causa molestias… -arqueó una ceja.

\- No me importa, solo quiero estar al tanto, después de todo… yo aún sigo siendo la señora del oeste… - y así se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

- _Señora del Oeste… -_ ese título sería de ella si llegaba a formalizar su relación con Sesshomaru… - ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Perro tonto, tienes una herida que sanar! – y así caminó rápidamente hacia el despacho del lord.


	15. SITUACIONES

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **¡HOLA!  
**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, estoy tomando un curso y bueno el tiempo es lo que menos he tenido esta semana.**

 **Regresaré en la semana del 15 de febrero, hasta entonces no actualizaré.**

 **Le recompensaré su espera de dos semanas xP.**

 **No olviden comentar.**

CAPITULO 15

* * *

 **SITUACIONES**

Contrario a lo dicho, Sesshomaru en el caminó se dirigió a su habitación, su ropa era un desastre sin mencionar la herida que debía atender en su pierna.

Kagome por su parte no tuvo muchos problemas en dar con su posición real.

\- Sesshomaru… sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta – tocaba sin cesar la puerta del dormitorio del demonio.

\- ¡Kagome! No puedes hacer eso – aparecía Yuka tal cual fantasma – Está prohibido… - En eso las puertas del cuarto se abrieron, dejando ver la magnífica escultura de Sesshomaru sin la parte de arriba de su vestuario, por lo que la joven youkai no pudo evitar desear ser tragada por la tierra en ese instante – Señor… yo… nosotras… -bajaba la mirada, el momento y lugar menos preciso para molestar a su amo, era su habitación y ahora estaba ahí, parado en frente a ambas mujeres.

Sesshomaru percibió el nerviosismo de la joven youkai y le dio permiso para retirarse, cosa que agradeció la chica.

\- Le mueves el piso hasta a tu personal… - decía Kagome mientras veía como Yuka caminaba como si no hubiera mañana, lejos de ese lugar, llevando consigo su rostro tan rojo como tomate.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Entra, veamos esa herida – ordenó, abriéndose paso al lujoso refugio del Señor de las tierras del Oeste – Tienes buen gusto –

\- Hmph – cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su cama.

Muchos de los sirvientes del castillo se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares al ver como la joven sin rodeos, entró en la habitación de su amo, acto que no fue desapercibido por la madre del demonio en cuestión.

\- Señores, si no quieren perder algo más que su trabajo… sigan con sus labores – su voz era tan fría y siniestra como la de su amo, hacía mucho que no recibían ordenes de Irasue, pero ese no era el momento para desacatarlas – _Estos dos tienen que ser más cuidadosos… -_ se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el patio central, donde pasaba largos ratos bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, se podría decir, meditando…

\- Sesshomaru, déjame ver tu herida –

\- No –

El lord aun guardaba algo de orgullo y pocas veces dejaba que Kagome le atendiera al salir lastimado de una batalla.

\- Sesshomaru… - la joven ya amenazaba salirse de sus cabales.

\- Iré a tomar un baño – Se levantó pero al firmar su pierna hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de dolor.

\- No me obligues a amarrarte… - Ya se estaba cansando de las evasivas del demonio - ¿Te pongo correa, Sesshomaru? – lo miró desafiante.

\- No necesito que me cures, Miko –

\- Soy tu pareja, ¿o no? Estamos para cuidarnos mutuamente, ¿cierto? – punto para la mujer intrusa en su habitación.

\- De acuerdo – regresó y se sentó en la cama.

Kagome se colocó de rodillas sobre el suelo, y apartó las telas rasgadas, el demonio tenía razón, la herida no estaba infectada y había comenzado a sanar, a pesar de haber sido causada un par de horas antes.

\- ¿Lo ves? No necesito tu ayu… - Kagome le presionó el lugar de la herida - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – apretaba los dientes.

\- Necesitas algo para el dolor… - se levantó – Iré por algo a mí recamara, vuelvo enseguida – hizo ademán de salir por la puerta que daba al corredor, pero recordó un camino más corto - ¿Dónde está?… Ahí – divisó una puerta similar a la que estaba en su habitación – Ya vuelvo – y se fue.

Sesshomaru había dado un gran paso con aceptar sus sentimientos por aquella humana, pero la presencia de su madre en el castillo le desagradaba un poco, además de recordarle el hecho de que cuando era más joven y su padre hablaba de emparejamiento, él siempre negó la posibilidad de ensuciar su casta con sangre humana… Pero Kagome, no es cualquier humana, es la miko más poderosa de la época, y eso que ni siquiera pertenece realmente a ese tiempo.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿tan pronto le enseñaste el jardín secreto de tu padre y mío? – su madre estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Eso no es tu problema – cerró los ojos – Tú no deberías ni siquiera estar aquí –

\- Esa chica ha hecho estragos contigo, ya no eres aquél ser sanguinario y frío del que me enorgullecía… No te culpo, ni tampoco es que me importe mucho que haces con tu vida – caminó y se sentó al lado del youkai – Es una humana, su vida tiene límites, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no? – lo miró de reojo, con una expresión muy similar a la suya. Madre e hijo, sin duda.

\- Marcarla – esa palabra jamás había tenido tanto significado para él, como desde cuando le dio a conocer su sentir a la miko – Ella estará conmigo para siempre –

\- Quieren su alma – comentó ella – Y harán lo posible por conseguirla, ya sabes cómo son los gatos de mañosos –

\- No todos –

\- De acuerdo, ya se acerca - se retiró.

\- Tu madre es muy extraña – dijo Kagome al entrar a la habitación de nuevo.

\- Hmph –

\- Bien, vamos a bañarte –

\- Hmph… Espera ¿Qué? –

\- Lo que escuchaste, vamos a asearte, camina –

\- Eso sí que no, no voy a permitir que… - unas soga rodearon sus extremidades filtrando la energía que le quedaba poco a poco – Basta... – aflojó el agarre y el demonio se reincorporó y comenzó a caminar a su manantial privado.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, Kyosuke estaba terminando de acomodar los últimos detalles, para su amo. Pero palideció al verle entrar seguido de Kagome.

\- Se… Señor, su baño está listo… - agachaba la mirada.

Kagome había visto al chico varias veces anteriormente, pero siempre se preguntó que hacía ahí, le recordaba a Shippo, este era el momento para sacarse su duda de encima. Se acercó a él y le levantó el mentón para que la mirara a los ojos, sintiendo como el joven se estremeció a su tacto.

\- No te pongas nervioso, dime ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Mi nombre es Kyosuke, Señorita – desviaba la mirada, y sentía como su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho. Yuka le contó cómo fue su primer encuentro con la miko, desde entonces había sido precavido en no toparse con ella, a pesar de que Yuka le dijo que solo fue un malentendido.

\- Eres muy guapo – el chico se enrojeció - ¿Cuál es tu tarea, aquí en el palacio?

\- Yo… asesoro al Amo Sesshomaru con su atuendo, y demás favores que me pida – poco a poco se iba calmando.

\- Entonces Rin tiene razón, ¿no estás un poco grande para que un chico te ayude a escoger tu ropa? – el chico abrió los ojos como platos, esa mujer era muy atrevida con su Señor.

\- A los Lores se les asesora desde pequeños y para toda la vida, Señorita, es parte de su tradición – explicaba el chico para sacar a su amo de aquél momento que la miko hacia ver tan bochornoso – Si me disculpan, me retiro – le sonrió a Kagome y caminó velozmente hacia la salida, desapareciendo por la misma.

\- Deja de acosar a mi personal – Sesshomaru notó el estremecimiento del joven al ser tocado por su miko, eso no le agradaba.

De pronto Kagome comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Sesshomaru y su bestia quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaba haciendo la mujer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – interrogó el macho.

\- Me meteré al agua contigo – lo dijo con tanta simpleza que no le cabía en la cabeza la poca vergüenza que a veces esa mujer podía mostrar - ¿Algún problema? –

\- No – trataba de ocultar su sonrojo tras su flequillo.

Kagome lo notó y siguió con su tarea. No sin antes pedirle a Sesshomaru que se diera vuelta, para poder desnudarse por completo y rodearse con una toalla.

\- Listo, ahora es tu turno – le entregó una toalla al Lord y se dio vuelta, para darle algo de privacidad.

\- Hmph – al oír esto Kagome volteo para ver a Sesshomaru solo cubierto por la toalla que ella le proporcionó.

\- ¿Qué le parece su nuevo atuendo, mi estimado Señor Sesshomaru? – le preguntó mientras hacia una breve reverencia en son de burla.

\- No sigas, Miko - Sesshomaru comenzó a adentrarse en el agua, estaba en su punto, tibia para relajar los músculos.

Kagome le siguió, el agua hacia que su cuerpo se relajara, era lo mejor que podía tener luego de la lucha con Inuyasha y el otro par.

Se sentó y recostó en una roca en frente de Sesshomaru, ambos estaban en los extremos opuestos de aquel estanque.

\- Es muy agradable – hablaba la joven con los ojos cerrados.

\- Hmph – quien imitaba el gesto.

Luego de unos minutos para despejar su mente y darse una zambullida en su lugar, tomó los artículos de baño y se acercó al demonio.

\- A lo que vine –

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, frente a él una diosa, su cabello mojado, su piel blanca con pequeñas gotas de agua sobre ella, además de la toalla mojada que se amoldaba a las curvas de su cuerpo, una imagen que hacía que su bestia rasguñara y destruyera todo a su paso.

-* _Hermosa… Exquisita… Mía… *-_

\- Miko, estás tentándome… -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Se acercó seductoramente a él.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente –

Kagome había tenido un par de sueños en los que ella y el youkai, compartían encuentros íntimos, y su deseo de hacerlos realidad estaban a flor de piel en ese momento.

\- Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa – Sesshomaru se movió de su lugar y le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos - ¿Sesshomaru? –

\- Te entiendo más de lo que piensas – la besó y la colocó sobre su regazo, solo la toalla que tenía puesta separaba la intimidad de la joven de su masculinidad que cada vez se tensaba más –Yo también te deseo – le besó el cuello, sacándole un gemido a la joven.

Ese leve sonido, hizo estragos en su ser, tener el control sobre su bestia cada vez era más complicado, aquel frágil ser entre sus brazos era la causa de muchas emociones desconocidas para él.

\- El baño… - logró susurrar la joven – esa era la razón por la que estamos aquí – Se separó un poco del demonio para verle a los ojos, había ternura y deseo en esos ojos ahora con tonos naranjas.

Sesshomaru le pasó una pequeña vasija, al parecer de plata.

\- Procede, Miko - pasaba sus garras por la sensible piel de la joven, haciendo que se erizara.

Kagome llenó la vasija y la vertió sobre la cabeza del youkai, repitió la acción una vez más, estiró su brazo para alcanzar los aceites que Kyosuke había dejado para su amo.

Vertió un poco en sus manos y lo frotó en el pecho del Lord, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos para disfrutar las caricias de su futura hembra.

\- ¿Te agrada? –

\- Hmph –

\- Te frotaré la espalda – Se levantó y rodeo al lord, comenzando a masajear al macho, contorneando sus músculos bien formados, apartó el cabello del lord hacia un lado, dejando ver su nuca.

No pudo evitar depositar un beso en el cuello de lord, a lo cual él soltó un gruñido.

\- Miko… no tientes tu suerte… - gruñó con los ojos cerrados – No tienes idea de lo que estás provocando… -

\- Me lo debías, demonio engreído – refiriéndose a la acción de hace unos minutos.

\- Es mi turno – Sesshomaru, se puso de pie e hizo que Kagome se colocara donde estuvo él hace unos instantes – Mi turno de consentirte –

Tomó los aceites que ella había traído, olor a cerezos, comenzó a frotar los hombros de la chica y dar masajes dignos de dioses.

\- No sabía que eras tan buen masajista – comentó ella.

\- Soy bueno en todo lo que hago… - le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, besando el cuello de ella sin dejar su cuello sin atención.

A diferencia de él, la toalla entorpecía su camino, así que la aflojó, teniendo como reacción que ella se tapara sus pechos.

\- No te preocupes – colocó aceite en su mano y comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la miko, el roce de sus garras contra tal frágil pieza causaba escalofríos en la chica.

Poco a poco, comenzó a retirar la toalla de ella, notando como el pulso de la mujer iba en aumento.

\- No te haré nada que no quieras, sólo permíteme sentir tu piel… - susurró a su oído.

Ella con un movimiento de cabeza asintió.

Poco a poco comenzó a recorrer la cintura y vientre de la joven, sus músculos se sentían bien tonificados, acariciaba los muslos de la joven, y en acto reflejo ella cerró sus piernas. Estaba colorada por las caricias del macho.

\- De acuerdo, allí no – subió sus garras a los pechos de la joven, sintiendo aquellas protuberancias duras. Los apretaba suavemente – Exquisita… - le susurró al oído.

\- Un completo pervertido… - soltó ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho del demonio.

\- Una completa seductora – Tomó la toalla y se la devolvió para que se cubriera.

Le dio vuelta, le abrazó y besó profundamente.

\- Es hora de salir – comenzó a levantarse – Es el baño más largo y placentero que he tomado en toda mi vida – dijo orgulloso.

\- Es un placer mi Señor – tomó la mano del demonio y salieron del cuarto de baño – Debo ir por ropa limpia, nos vemos luego – salió por la pequeña puerta directo a su habitación.

 _-*Premio honorario por súper control de su bestia es para… Sesshomaru Taisho…*-_

 _\- No molestes –_

 _-*La hubieras tomado allí*-_

 _-No, quiero que sea perfecto, no un encuentro furtivo en el cuarto de baño… -_

 _-*Como digas…*-_

 _-Ella será la Señora del Oeste, como tal hay que respetarla –_

 _-*Hmph*-_

En su cama ya estaba colocada la muda de ropa que usaría luego de su baño, el chico era rápido y tenía buen gusto.

En su habitación, Yuka ya había escogido un vestido estilo veraniego para ella, muy hermoso.

\- Yuka… - le llamó.

\- ¿Kagome? ¿Dónde estabas? – Notó que la joven estaba empapada - ¿Dónde te estabas bañando? –

\- Larga historia. Busca en mi maleta, unos libros, son para el cocinero, diles que son un regalo – le sonrió a la joven.

\- De acuerdo. Una cosa más, tu ropa, ¿Dónde está? Hay que llevarla a la lavandería –

\- Bueno… está en… - dudo en decirle que estaba en el cuarto de baño de Sesshomaru – Yo la llevo luego, no te preocupes – actuó natural.

\- Está bien – la joven youkai salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Apenas había terminado de vestirse, cuando sintió a Kohaku acercarse a su puerta, y antes que tocara le indicó que pasara.

\- Disculpe Señorita, quería saber si… ¿puedo regresar a la aldea? –

\- Claro. Debes esperar a Rin. –

\- Se quedó en su época, ¿cierto? –

\- Así es, pero debe regresar pronto, además debe continuar con su entrenamiento… - el dichoso entrenamiento había sido pospuesto por mucho tiempo.

\- Inuyasha no está en condiciones para entrenar a Rin, tú lo harás, exterminador – la voz de Sesshomaru venía del corredor, entró llevando consigo una espada con una piedra lila incrustada en el mango.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Kagome.

\- Es la espada de Rin, creada por Totosai, pero como él es un demonio… -

Kagome no dejó que terminara de hablar y le indicó que la colocara en el piso.

\- Está cargada de energía demoníaca – colocó sus manos a centímetros de la espada y la rodeo con su luz rosa, haciendo que destellos oscuros salieran disparados de ella – Está lista –

\- Llévala, dásela a Rin, es un regalo mío – ordenó Sesshomaru – En un mes Rin vendrá a vivir aquí, tienes ese tiempo para enseñarle todo lo que sabes.

\- Sí, Señor Sesshomaru –

\- Vete –

El chico envolvió el arma en una tela que Kagome le dio, y salió del lugar en busca de Ah-Un para que lo llevara a la aldea.

\- ¿Qué ha sabido del híbrido? –

\- Cierto… está aquí… - colocaba un dedo en su mentón en posición pensativa.

\- ¿Le irás a revisar? –

\- Tengo hambre, después de comer algo, eso si tú me acompañas… - lo miró a los ojos – No sé qué ocurra cuando conecte su mente y cuerpo.

\- Hmph –

Al salir de la habitación, Irasue estaba de frente a ellos.

\- Miko, es hora de tener esa odiosa plática de mujeres… -

\- ¿Eh? De… acuerdo… - Kagome miró a Sesshomaru.

\- Usen mi despacho –

Ambas mujeres comenzaron su camino hacia el lugar destinado para su reunión.

\- Bien, ¿de qué me quería hablar? – inició Kagome.

\- Del emparejamiento – lo dijo como si nada - ¿Sabes cómo es? –

\- Bueno, durante mi relación con Inuyasha, me habló un poco del asunto, trata de una ceremonia en la que el macho muerde a su hembra dejándole una marca… -

\- Bien, ¿sabes algo más? Evítame la fatiga de gastar mis palabras en ti – apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

\- No, es lo único que sé –

\- De acuerdo, tampoco esperaba que ese hanyou supiera todo – tomó aire – Sé que no eres de este tiempo, ¿cierto? – Kagome asintió - ¿Qué usan en tus tiempos para indicar que dos personas están unidas para la eternidad?-

\- Anillos –

\- Bueno, en este caso, la marca hará de anillo al llevarse a cabo la ceremonia – Buscó las palabras más sutiles que pudo encontrar – Sesshomaru ha de morderte un poco más arriba de tu hombro izquierdo, inyectando su veneno en ti – se detuvo para ver la reacción de la joven.

\- ¿Veneno? ¿Para qué? – Sesshomaru tenía un veneno potente, que muchas veces intentó lidiar pero le era muy complicado.

\- Es como si introdujera su esencia en ti, mediante la marca, cabe destacar que es un proceso doloroso, incluso para las demonio – se acomodó en su silla – en cuanto a las humanas, solo unas pocas logran sobrevivir al veneno… -

Kagome tragó fuerte, lo del veneno no lo sabía, y ahora estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- Y las que lo logran, viven para la eternidad junto a su pareja… ¿Una buena recompensa, no crees? – miraba a la chica que parecía desfallecer en su lugar.

\- Sí… Espere, Inuyasha no tenía veneno, ¿Cómo iba él a otorgar vida eterna? – después de decir eso la asaltó la vergüenza en pensar en el medio hermano de ahora su pareja.

\- Sencillo, al ser un medio demonio, su pareja vivirá sólo lo que él viva. Los demonios completos por su parte, hacen que su pareja viva para siempre, aun si ellos mueren primero. Es algo complicado. –

\- Sí que lo es… -

\- Bien niña, ahora hablemos de cachorros… - los ojos de Irasue se iluminaban.

\- ¿Ca…cachorros? – Kagome no podía creer la facilidad con que esta mujer hablaba de las cosas – Bueno, yo… -

\- Los cachorros demoran menos tiempo en gestarse que los bebes humanos, solo son 5 meses de embarazo – ladeaba la cabeza – Mis nietos tienen que ser poderosos, Miko –

\- Pero serán… -

\- Hanyou, lo sé, eso no me interesa, después que no sean débiles como el inepto de Inuyasha, todo estará bien – por primera vez en su conversación la mujer sonrió.

\- Duda, ¿existe alguna manera de que ellos sean demonios completos? – Kagome necesitaba sacarse esa duda.

\- Son casos muy especiales, en los que él padre o madre, es tan poderoso que desaparece la esencia humana de su pareja, dando cachorros puros –

\- Oh…. _Ojalá ese sea mi caso… -_ el sonrojo invadió su rostro.

\- ¿Aún eres pura? ¿Cierto? –

\- Claro… - las preguntas de esta mujer eran demasiado directas para su gusto.

\- Qué bien, debes mantenerte así hasta la ceremonia.

\- De… acuerdo… -

\- Bueno creo que es todo por el momento… No, espera, hay algo más – miró a la joven – Más le vale que anuncien su compromiso pronto, el personal está pensando cosas raras y eso es inaudito – y así salió de la habitación, topándose con su hijo todo colorado - ¿Ya se te pegaron los gestos de ella? Que cachorro más raro… - y se fue de ahí.

 _-* Un par de cachorros no estarían mal*-_

 _\- Cállate-_

Sesshomaru no había pensado en cachorros en ningún momento, su madre sabía cómo jugar con sus mentes.

Kagome salió colorada del despacho de Sesshomaru y al verle en el mismo estado, no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Vaya madre la tuya… -

\- Hmph –

Caminaron juntos hacia la cocina, sus estómagos los estaban matando.


	16. INCONTROLABLES

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Hola a tod s he vuelto, aquí el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos ;)  
**

CAPITULO 16

* * *

 **INCONTROLABLES**

Los días pasaban sin irregularidades, no se tenían noticias de aquél ser proveniente del infierno que había revivido a Kikyo.

\- Kagome – llamaba Yuka - ¿Dónde se ha metido? –

\- Aquí estoy – la voz provenía de lo alto del árbol donde se encontraba la joven youkai descansando de la búsqueda de la miko – Deseaba un rato a solas, pero te he estado observando, ya le has dado como 20 vueltas al castillo –

\- Bueno… Hubiese sido amable de su parte, bajar y responderme, ¿no cree? – se sentía indignada.

\- Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón – se llevaba un dedo al mentón mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

La joven youkai suspiraba en signo de rendición, definitivamente la joven miko era un tanto difícil de tratar, tan similar a la joven Rin.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntaba la Miko, mientras que de un salto bajó del árbol.

\- Se trata del joven Inuyasha, su apariencia original se ha recuperado por completo, usted me dijo que le avisara cuando esto ocurriera –

\- Ya veo, entonces pronto tendré que reanimarlo o de lo contrario tendré a un muerto en mi conciencia… -

\- Eso no estaría nada mal, un muerto más un muerto menos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Sesshomaru se acercaba a las mujeres con rostro de enfado, lo menos que quería era que el estúpido de Inuyasha estuviera consiente en su castillo y quizás detrás de Kagome.

\- Amo – saludaba Yuka con todo el respeto posible.

\- No se vería bien en mi estatus de sacerdotisa – miraba al demonio – No lo puedo dejar morir, a pesar de lo que hizo e intentó hacer – argumentó la mujer.

\- Hmph – se limitó a decir.

A lo lejos el Lord escuchaba un estruendo, Yuka al notarlo habló.

\- Deben ser los hijos del cocinero, Señor – miraba por lo bajo a su amo – Una discusión de hermanos, quizás –

\- Hmph –

\- Esos chicos, iré a intervenir – anunciaba Kagome.

\- Señorita si me permite, yo lo haré –

\- Es mejor que lo haga el supuesto Señor del Oeste, después de todo, tiene que ir ganando experiencia en el manejo de cachorros revoltosos – Irasue había aparecido.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo, el gran Sesshomaru, no tengo porque ir a ser de mediador de dos zorros escandalosos –

\- Es cierto Irasue, quizás no sabe cómo tratar niños – completaba Kagome.

\- Lo repito, yo me puedo hacer carg… -

\- Sesshomaru, brinda algo de entretenimiento para tu madre… - Irasue interrumpió a Yuka como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, en dirección al origen del ruido – Verán como el Señor de las tierras del Oeste pone en su lugar a ese mar de mocosos.

En un pasillo aislado del castillo, un joven hanyou yacía inconsciente, mientras que desde su llegada, había sido aseado y casi consentido por las jóvenes youkai que servían en el castillo.

\- Diablos, será que si la Señorita Kagome me deja como este tipo… ¿Ustedes me tratarían con algo de dignidad? – se quejaba Kyosuke por la amabilidad de sus casi hermanas, hacia el huésped indeseado por todos los machos que servían en el castillo.

\- ¡Basta, deja de refunfuñar Kyo! – le gritaba una niña, con rasgos semejantes a los de él.

\- Si nuestro padre supiera lo encaprichada que estás con el Señor Inuyasha… - bufaba el chico hacia su hermana.

\- ¡Cállate y vete de aquí! –

\- ¡A mí no me grites! –

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Aquella voz hizo que ambos chicos quisieran estar en el inframundo o más allá de ser posible. Sudaban frío… habían sido descubiertos en una de sus típicas peleas de hermanos anteriormente, pero siempre eran personas que terminaban apoyando a uno o al otro, pero esta vez…

\- Señor Sesshomaru –

El demonio los miraba atentamente, sus ojos dorados casi podían ver a través de ellos.

\- ¿Y bien? – Miró a Kyosuke - ¿Por qué tantos gritos? –

\- Bueno… ella… nosotros… NO – tragó saliva y miró a los ojos a su amo - ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ELLA! –

-¡Eres un bueno para nada! – se defendió la chica.

\- Cierren la boca los dos, sus gritos son irritantes… - se dirigió a la chica – Yoko, ¿Por qué dice que es tu culpa? –

La chica quería desaparecer, ¿cómo iba a decirle a su amo que se había unido al improvisado club de seguidoras del Señor Inuyasha? Claro, que podría pasarle, ¿se burlara de ella? O mejor ¿Le cortara la cabeza?

\- Yoko… - insistió de nuevo, arrepintiéndose de haber querido demostrarle a Irasue que lidiar con jóvenes era tarea fácil… - Estoy esperando –

\- A Yoko le gusta el Señor Inuyasha, y no es la única… - soltó Kyosuke.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yoko estaba encima de Kyosuke, a pesar de ser 3 años menor, tenía una fuerza y rapidez envidiable.

\- ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela! – pedía auxilio el joven zorro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshomaru tomó a la rabiosa chica por las ropas y la levantó en el aire, donde aún seguía gruñéndole a su hermano, pero al percatarse que su amo la tenía literalmente en una mano, se sonrojo y tranquilizó.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Yoko? – le interrogaba el demonio.

La chica no respondió.

\- Hmph - la colocó en el suelo – Te recuerdo, que ese imbécil es mi medio hermano, Yoko, piensa bien lo que haces, o seré yo quien le comenté algo a tu padre… que si no mal recuerdo, es un tanto estricto en cuanto a cachorros revoltosos como ustedes – a ambos chicos se les erizó la piel, su padre podía bien ser un chef muy dulce y cariñoso, pero en cuanto a disciplina no había medidas que lo detuvieran.

\- Si, amo –

Kagome había estado oculta de ambos chicos, quería presenciar el encuentro de Sesshomaru con los jóvenes, y había valido la pena, se había divertido al ver como el demonio trataba de controlar a los zorros; pero no estaba sola, Irasue también se había colado al espectáculo.

 _-* Que dolor de cabeza me han dejado esos mocosos*-_

 _\- No eres el único –_

 _-* No sabemos lidiar con cachorros *-_

 _\- Hmph –_

\- Pronto despertaré a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru – Kagome lo sacaba de sus pensamientos abruptamente con esa noticia.

\- ¿Qué te asegura que no te descuartizara al abrir los ojos? – la miraba fríamente.

\- Tú – le dedicó una pícara sonrisa – Después de todo estarás ahí, ¿o me equivoco? –

\- Hmph –

\- Lidiar con Inuyasha será más sencillo que tratar con el par de chicos… - puso el dedo en la llaga.

\- No molestes, Miko –

Sin más salieron en direcciones diferentes, pues aún no daban a conocer formalmente su relación y al menos habían sentado cabeza respecto a sus encuentros de hace unos días. Así mismo Irasue tomó otra dirección, había disfrutado burlarse de su hijo un rato.

Cuando ninguno de los tres mayores estaba cerca, Yuka entró al lugar donde estaban ambos zorros y les plantó un golpe a ambos en la cabeza estando desprevenidos.

\- ¡AY! ¿Y ahora a ti que bicho te picó? – chillaba Kyosuke mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Si, Yuka, ¿Qué pasa? – a Yoko el golpe le dolió tanto que una lagrimilla amenazaba con salirse.

\- Par de tontos, por eso les pegué, por tontos y ruidosos –

\- Estás loca – murmuró Kyosuke.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – y así Yuka se abalanzó sobre Kyosuke para darle su merecido, mientras Yoko le hacía porras.

Sesshomaru había regresado a su despacho, con los acontecimientos de días anteriores, se le había pasado revisar el papeleo, se acercaba una reunión de los Lores de todos los puntos cardinales, o al menos eso era lo que creyó escuchar de Irasue…

Para su sorpresa, al entrar, todo estaba en orden, sellado y empaquetado para ser enviados a sus respectivos destinos.

\- Amo Sesshomaru – Jaken estaba dentro de la oficina de Sesshomaru – La señora Irasue se metió en su despacho sin permiso y al parecer ordenó todo el papeleo que usted tenía que revisar –

\- Ya veo – miraba a lo lejos, el olor de su madre inundaba el lugar.

Se acercaba la noche, el día había sido demasiado pesado, los pocos minutos que estuvo con los zorros le había dejado una enorme jaqueca.

 _-*¿Qué harás si nuestros cachorros salen así?*-_

 _\- Entonces tendremos una vida para comprenderlos y aprender a cómo hacer que obedezcan a su padre –_

 _-* Andas profético, hasta me causas repugnancia* -_

 _\- Te recuerdo que tú me metiste en esto –_

\- Amo Sesshomaru, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – El aludido arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué tiene usted con la chiquilla que viajaba con Inuyasha? –

\- No es tu asunto –

\- La servidumbre anda diciendo que es su amante, ¿es eso cierto? – Jaken solo sintió como sus pies se separaban del suelo y el agarre de su amo que amenazaba con matarlo – A… Amo bonito –

\- Te dije que tienen que anunciar su relación, más te vale que hagas algo pronto o tus propios sirvientes te darán una mala reputación – Aquella Inu sabía cuándo aparecer.

\- Ninguno de ellos tiene derecho a decir algo al respecto, conocen su posición – decía mientras miraba de reojo a su madre.

\- No es que me importe mucho lo que hagas o no… Pero ¿Conoces el corazón humano, Sesshomaru?-

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – sabía que su madre traía algo entre manos.

\- El corazón humano es cambiante, si quiere algo y no lo recibe pronto, será capaz de buscarlo en otro lado – pensó un poco – o al menos eso es lo que he oído decir de mis sirvientes… -

\- ¿Me estás aconsejando? –

\- ¿Aconsejar? ¿Quién te has creído, cachorro insolente? – Sin medir más palabras Irasue se daba la vuelta para irse – Por cierto, creo que deberías soltarlo, o te quedarás sin un sapo molesto que te siga a todos lados –

Jaken se encontraba luchando por conservar el oxígeno en sus pulmones, a cada segundo su amo hacia su agarre con mayor fuerza.

Lo soltó y le dio un par de minutos para que se recuperara para darle a conocer su siguiente orden.

\- Jaken – lo llamó.

\- Si, amo – jadeaba el sapo.

\- Quiero que reúnas a todos los sirvientes del castillo, haré un anuncio importante – quitó la mirada del sapo – Pronto habrá una nueva Señora del Oeste –

Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, solo audible para el pequeño sapo, quien no cabía de la impresión por aquellas últimas palabras.

\- Amo, eso significa que la chiquilla esa… la sacerdotisa –

\- Hmph, ahora ¡muévete! –

\- ¡Sí! – y así salió raudo y veloz del despacho de su amo.

 _-*Hasta que al fin lo anunciarás* -_

 _\- Hmph –_

 _-* Ahí viene tu amigo el dragón* -_

\- Señor Sesshomaru – Hayato reverenciaba a su amo – No había tenido tiempo de hablar con usted, me da mucho gusto que se encuentre de regreso con nosotros –

\- ¿Cómo van los puestos de vigilancia que dejé antes de irme? –

\- Resultaron de maravilla, claro, usted fue quien tuvo la idea. Ahora no tenemos que hacer mucho esfuerzo en detectar intrusos en sus tierras –

\- Hmph –

\- Una cosa más señor – sacaba un pergamino de sus ropas – Un mensaje del joven llamado Kohaku para usted, llegó en horas de la tarde –

Se lo entregó y se retiró del lugar. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

" _Señor Sesshomaru_

 _Me complace informarle que Rin ya ha regresado de la época de la Señorita Kagome, y trajo algunos presentes para nosotros._

 _En dos días iniciaré con el entrenamiento riguroso que usted me pidió._

 _Kohaku"_

 _-* Ya volvió la otra mocosa *-_

 _\- Hmph –_

Ambos sintieron la aproximación de Kagome al jardín secreto, por lo que cerraron todo y se dirigieron allí.

\- Sesshomaru, Jaken está reuniendo a todos los sirvientes del castillo en el jardín principal, ¿Ha pasado algo? –

\- Va a pasar algo, vamos –

\- De acuerdo – Kagome lucía preocupada, sabía que Sesshomaru estaba actuando raro - _¿Qué va a pasar?-_

Se dirigieron a un gran balcón que daba al jardín principal, se escuchaban los murmullos de la servidumbre en lo bajo.

De pronto apareció Jaken.

\- Amo bonito, reuní a todos tal como me lo pidió –

Sesshomaru solo asintió y tomo a Kagome de la mano, lo que le dio una gran sorpresa a ella, pues sabía que no debían mostrarse muy unidos en público, o al menos eso era lo que Irasue había dicho.

\- Sesshomaru Taisho, Señor de las tierras del Oeste – anunció uno de los guardias que estaban presentes.

\- Escúchenme todos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles – habló el youkai.

\- Oye Yuka, ¿sabes de que se trata todo esto? – preguntaba Kyosuke a su amiga.

\- No, no tengo idea. ¿Tu padre no sabe nada? –

\- No – negó Yoko - ¿Y usted Señor Hayato? –

\- Si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría, chiquilla metiche –

\- Que malo es Señor Hayato –

Yuka y Kyosuke, rieron por lo bajo. Hayato había participado de la crianza de Yoko, pero a medida que fue creciendo su trato con ella se volvió más fuerte y estricto, sin contar que Hayato había sido nombrado general del ejército de los Taisho.

\- Todos conocen a la miko Kagome Higurashi, quien llegó como huésped del castillo luego de ciertas circunstancias – miraba a todos con sus gélidos ojos – Pues hoy les informo, que deberán tratarla con mayor respeto y atender sus peticiones, ya que ella será la Señora del Oeste – todos quedaron atónitos.

Kagome quería que se la tragara la tierra, Sesshomaru no se dignó que en advertirle que iban a anunciar su relación.

\- Maldito… - susurró ella para que solo él la escuchara, haciendo que este esbozara una sonrisa que hizo que más de cuatro se desmayaran de la impresión; no estaban acostumbrados a ver sonreír al temible Taisho.

Cierto dragón se sentía desfallecer, había querido tomar a la que era la futura esposa de su amo, si este se llegaba a enterar le cortaría en trozos muy pequeños y le daría de comer a Ah-Uh con ellos. Uniéndose al grupo de desmayados, cayéndole encima a Yoko de paso.

\- Larga vida a la Señora Kagome – gritó el cocinero, seguido por el resto de los que quedaban en pie.

\- Amo, ¿Para cuándo preparamos la ceremonia de emparejamiento? – un viejo toro, encargado de los emparejamientos reales hacía su aparición.

\- Dentro de 4 lunas –

\- De acuerdo, amo – y como llegó, se fue.

\- ¿Y ese quién era? –preguntó Kagome.

\- Él emparejó a mis padres, tiene siglos de experiencia. Ahora saluda a tus súbditos –

Kagome dio tres pasos al frente y con una gran sonrisa saludo a los ahora, sus sirvientes. Siendo reverenciada y aplaudida en respuesta por ellos.

\- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba – comentaba Irasue.

Pasaron un par de días luego del anuncio de la relación de Kagome y Sesshomaru. Tiempo en el que todos querían tratarle con mayor respeto, recibiendo un regaño por parte de la Miko.

\- Les dije que no me gustan las formalidades… -

\- Pero mi Señora –

\- Yuka, sigue así y te purifico –

\- De acuerdo, pero si el amo llega a escucharme llamarla por su nombre, espero que interceda y evite que me corte la cabeza.

\- Está bien, dile a los demás lo mismo que te dije a ti – le ordenó.

\- Sí, Kagome – y la joven desapareció.

Kagome se sentía agotada, así que se dejó caer en su confortable cama. Pero luego recordó algo que no podía posponer más…

\- Oh no… Inuyasha… - salió de su habitación a toda velocidad, en dirección a Sesshomaru – Sesshomaru… -

\- ¿Qué pasa? – el youkai se encontraba limpiando sus armas.

\- Tengo que despertarlo, de lo contrario morirá – sin más palabras se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba Inuyasha, seguida de cerca por su pareja.

Luego de preparar todo y rodear el lugar con guardias, Kagome estuvo lista para reanimar al joven hanyou.

\- Bien, Inuyasha – colocó una mano sobre la frente del hibrido y la otra sobre el lugar de donde habían retirado lo que Kikyo le incrustó.

Una tenue luz rojiza comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del hanyou, poco a poco su piel comenzaba a tomar una apariencia más saludable. Kagome retiró sus manos y dio un par de pasos atrás.

De pronto el hanyou comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y mirando su alrededor.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó.

\- Se encuentra en el castillo de la Luna, propiedad del Señor Sesshomaru – habló uno de los guardias, mientras que Kagome ocultaba su presencia de la habitación y de pie en un punto ciego del hombre.

\- ¡Keh! Ahora mismo me voy de aquí… - hizo intento de levantarse pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza, además del tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía – Bueno, en cuanto pueda me voy –

\- No irás a ninguna parte – la voz de Sesshomaru retumbó en las paredes.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Dónde está Kagome? – miraba con ojos acusadores a su hermano.

\- Aquí estoy –

Ambos machos la miraron, Sesshomaru frío y expectante ante la reacción del híbrido; mientras que Inuyasha la miraba con ojos soñadores y anhelantes.

\- Kagome, amor – pronunció Inuyasha.

Todos los espectadores quisieron salir corriendo de allí, pues ahora sabían que Kagome era la pareja de Sesshomaru, pero al parecer el hanyou no lo sabía.

\- Ella no te pertenece, Inuyasha – habló en youkai.

\- ¿De qué?... – no terminó de hablar por haber entrado en una especie de trance, donde todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, haciendo que agachara las orejas y se recostara nuevamente sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó Kagome.

\- Sí, todo – desviaba la mirada de ella – Debiste dejarme morir – sonaba triste.

Aquella escena conmovía a todos, menos a Sesshomaru y a Kagome, quien había superado sus sentimientos por el joven hanyou.

\- No soy de ese tipo – dijo ella – Ahora debes comer y recuperar tus fuerzas –

\- Y así iré a acabar con Kikyo y su amiguito –

\- ¿Acabar con Kikyo? Claro… - se burlaba Sesshomaru.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Claro que acabaré con ella, nadie me trata como marioneta, yo también tengo algo de orgullo, estúpido –

Kagome se relajaba, ese era el Inuyasha que recordaba, rebelde y explosivo.

\- Cierra la boca o yo mismo terminaré contigo – Sesshomaru comenzaba a gruñir.

\- Basta los dos… Inuyasha, estos son Yuka, Yoko y Kyosuke, si necesitas algo pídeselos a ellos, los demás creo que no querrían atenderte… - decía entre molestia y diversión a ambos machos.

\- Hayato, has que vigilen al imbécil, si algo le pasa por manos de otra persona que no sea yo, tu cabeza rodara –

\- Sí, amo –

\- Yo vigilo primero señor Hayato – decía Yoko mientras miraba embelesada a Inuyasha - sus ojos son más grandes que los del Amo, pero del mismo color –

Sintió como alguien la tomó por su ropa.

\- Tú eres la que menos entrara aquí – dictaba Hayato.

\- Tranquilo, yo no me fijo en niñitas – se burlaba Inuyasha del General - ¿Es tu novia? – esto hizo que el general se sonrojara, ¿novio de una chiquilla? No, jamás.

\- Enviare a un par de guardias para que lo cuiden, y para que alejen a Yoko de aquí – salió del lugar ignorando la pregunta del recién despertado.

\- Que delicado – bufó Inuyasha, mientras escuchaba un par de risillas - ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? –

\- Nada – sonrieron Yuka y Kyosuke.

\- Si necesita algo, llame – dijo Kyosuke mientras salía de la habitación seguido por Yuka.

\- ¡Keh! Que niños más raros hay aquí –

\- Les caíste bien – decía suavemente Kagome, mientras era tomada por la cintura por Sesshomaru – Te quedaras aquí hasta que resolvamos lo de Kikyo –

\- Más te vale que la cuides bien – dijo Inuyasha a su hermano, haciendo que arqueara una ceja.

\- ¿A la muerta? – le respondió

\- No, imbécil… - suavizó su tono – a Kagome… -

\- No tienes por qué decírmelo -

\- Descansa Inuyasha – Kagome se acercó a él y le depositó un beso en la frente – Me alegra que seas tú de nuevo – y así salió de la habitación junto a su pareja.

 _\- Por mi estupidez, te lastimé y casi te asesino… Ahora será diferente, te cuidaré y me aseguraré que nadie te haga daño… -_ pensando esto último se quedó profundamente dormido.


	17. PEQUEÑOS ACONTECERES

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Hola ¿Cómo están?  
**

 **Disfruto leer sus comentarios :)**

 **Veamos que tal me va con este capítulo...**

CAPITULO 17

* * *

 **PEQUEÑOS ACONTECERES  
**

Desde temprano se habían escuchado gritos en la habitación de Inuyasha…

\- Dije que quiero salir de aquí, estar encerrado me enferma –

\- No, el Amo dijo que usted debe permanecer aquí –

\- ¡Keh! ¿Acaso crees que yo obedezco a Sesshomaru? Hazte a un lado –

\- Pero… -

Las pobres almas encargadas de vigilar al explosivo híbrido, habían tenido una mañana muy agitada.

\- Déjalo ir – Ordenó Hayato – Señor Inuyasha, cabe resaltarle que puede recorrer los rincones del castillo, pero no puede abandonar el mismo – decía fríamente el General.

\- Ya lo sé – y así finalmente Inuyasha pudo salir de sus aposentos a tomar algo de aire fresco.

No terminó de cruzar el umbral de su habitación sin ser vigilado por sus ahora admiradoras.

\- Joven Inuyasha, ¿en qué podemos servirle? –

\- Con que todas ustedes permanezcan lejos de mí, es suficiente – tanta atención por parte de las jovencitas del castillo lo abrumaban – Pero aparte de eso… algo de comida no estaría mal, muero de hambre… -

\- De inmediato, Joven Inuyasha – aquella chica salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a esto, prefiero dormir en uno de esos árboles que en aquella lujosa habitación – de pronto sintió un aroma semejante al de Sesshomaru, pero en definitiva no era él - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó en voz alta.

\- Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru – decía la mujer sin ninguna emoción – Has vuelto en ti, Inuyasha –

\- No sabía que Sesshomaru aún tenía su madre en vida, ¡Keh! Definitivamente es tu hijo… - decía mientras inspeccionaba a la youkai.

\- Eres muy hablador, me recuerdas a Inu Taisho –

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Gracias? – Inuyasha jamás había visto a Irasue, pero le causaba un poco de incomodidad su presencia, su energía era mucho más pesada que la de Sesshomaru.

\- Acostúmbrate a tu nueva vida, hanyou –y se retiró del lugar.

\- Aquí todos son raros, solo falta que Rin y Shippo estuvieran por ahí jugando… - otra lluvia de recuerdos vino a su mente - ¡Mierda! El entrenamiento de Rin… -

\- Kohaku ya se está encargando de eso – Le habló Sesshomaru quien esperó que su madre se fuera para acercarse a Inuyasha, no tenía planeado ninguna plática familiar.

\- El hermano de Sango es hábil, pero si no mal recuerdo, Rin tiene que aprender a luchar contra demonios… -

\- Hmph –

\- Kohaku no es demonio… -

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru, veía como su hermano fruncía el ceño ante sus tan acertadas respuestas – Cuando Kohaku termine con Rin, te daré la oportunidad de redimirte, si fallas, Hayato tomará el puesto –

\- Ese dragón no creo que tenga la paciencia para lidiar con Rin – miró a Sesshomaru – Después de todo es tan problemática como Kagome… -

\- Debes aprender a no hablar mal de los demás a su espalda –

\- Tengo que aprender muchas cosas… ¡Keh! ¡Que fastidio! –

\- Desenvaina – ordenó el youkai.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? Mi comentario no era para tanto… – en ocasiones la actitud de Sesshomaru lo desconcertaba.

\- ¡Defiéndete! – y lo embistió con Bakusaiga.

Inuyasha solo había tenido un par de segundos para desenfundar a colmillo de acero y desviar el ataque.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – gruñía el hanyou.

Recibiendo otro ataque por parte de Sesshomaru, iniciando así una batalla en uno de los campos de entrenamiento al que Inuyasha llegó sin saber.

Por otro lado del castillo, todos escuchaban el sonido de las espadas chocar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Nos atacan? – preguntaba el cocinero a Kagome, quien estaba desayunando.

\- No – bebía su chocolate caliente.

El ruido y las explosiones eran cada vez más fuertes.

\- No es por alarmarte Kagome, pero creo que si nos están atacando – comentaba Yuka inquieta en su puesto.

\- Vamos, relájense – colocaba la taza sobre la mesa – Sesshomaru quería darle una paliza a Inuyasha – todos miraban con ojos de pánico a Kagome – No lo matará, tranquilos –

\- Pero el amo es muy fuerte… - sollozaba Yoko al saber que lo más probable es que saliera malherido el pobre híbrido.

\- Lo sé, Yoko, pero Sesshomaru no tiene motivos para matarlo, ni tampoco se lo permitiría – Kagome sentía como ambos machos se estaban saliendo del límite del campo de batalla – Si me permiten, tengo que atender cierto asunto –

\- Como usted diga – respondieron todos.

Sesshomaru había repellado de golpes a Inuyasha, aunque este había logrado atinarle un par también.

\- Debiste dejarte tu armadura puesta si pensabas luchar conmigo – sonreía al ver los moretones y rasguños que había logrado causarle al youkai.

\- Y tú deberías cerrar la boca y pelear –

Ambos estaban algo cansados, Inuyasha había obtenido algo de fuerza extra por su rara transformación, además de una resistencia más elevada a los golpes del demonio mayor.

\- Es suficiente – gritó Kagome – o los dejo inconscientes a los dos –

Los guardias que se habían colado a ver la pelea, empezaron a comentar la posibilidad de que su Señora, pudiera dejar fuera de pelea a su amo.

\- ¿Será posible? - decía uno.

\- He escuchado que la Señora es muy fuerte, quizás pueda –

\- No lo creo –

Estaban tan ocupados en su discusión que no se percataron que sus susurros llegaban a los sensibles oídos de su Señor.

\- Habría que verlo, ¿verdad? – dijo este.

\- Sí, pero… - la piel de los guardias se erizó y un sudor frío les recorrió la frente.

\- Señor – dijeron al unísono.

\- Organicen algo como encuentros por sorteo… un mini torneo de combates, no me quiero oxidar – Kagome les guiñaba el ojo a los guardias, quienes temían que su amo los degollara por recibir el gesto de su Señora.

\- Obedezcan, asegúrense que Hayato participe –

\- De acuerdo, Amo – y así regresaron a sus labores a la vez que planeaban como harían los enfrentamientos.

\- Tengan en consideración a Shippo, Rin, Kohaku y Sango – les gritaba Kagome.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Rin no podría luchar contra ellos… - se quejaba Inuyasha.

\- Te recuerdo que Rin dejó malherido a Sesshomaru – le susurró en el oído al hanyou.

 _-*Grrr… si me toca pelear contra esa niña, juro que primero te mato a ti por imbécil de aceptar enfrentarla de nuevo*-_

 _\- Está en su destino ser fuerte –_

 _-* Ser fuerte es una cosa, pero que nos purifique por accidente es otra…*-_

 _\- Hmph –_

 _\- No seas cobarde bestia… -_ intervino Kagome en la mente del youkai.

 _-*¿Qué demonios?*-_

 _\- Recuerden que puedo entrar en sus mentes, ahora cállense los dos, Rin apenas es una jovencita que aprende a defenderse y controlar su fuerza, no puedo creer que le teman –_

 _-* Hmph* -_

 _\- Hmph –_

\- Ahora, los dos, vayan a asearse, están llenos de tierra y sudor –

\- De acuerdo – Inuyasha apenas podía caminar de la tunda que recibió, pero se las arregló para llegar a su habitación.

Mientras que Sesshomaru se fue a la suya sin ningún problema, no sin antes dedicarle un beso en la frente a su amada, acto al que aún no se acostumbraban sus súbditos.

\- Kohaku, ¿podemos ir a visitar al Señor Sesshomaru? –

\- Tenemos que entrenar, Rin –

\- Lo sé, pero… - de pronto la chica divisó a su dragón de dos cabezas - ¡Mira! Es Ah-Uh – dijo emocionada.

El bicéfalo amigo de la chica la saludó con alegría, y le indicó que tomará el pergamino que llevaba atado a un collar, el cual tenía el sello del castillo de la Luna.

\- Oh, un mensaje del Señor Sesshomaru… - Rin tomó el rollo con gran fascinación y lo entregó a Kohaku.

" _Kohaku_

 _Inuyasha ha regresado en sí y para redimirse, llevará a cabo la mitad del entrenamiento con Rin, es decir, aumentar su habilidad para contrarrestar ataques provenientes de demonios._

 _He de avisarte también que haremos una especie de torneo interno en el castillo, a modo de entrenamiento, en el cual Sango, Rin, Shippo y tú, han sido llamados a participar._

 _Tomen sus cosas y regresen junto con Ah-Uh._

 _Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord del Oeste"_

\- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Kohaku, apresúrate! – Rin ya había montado a Ah-Uh.

\- Pero… mi hermana no ha regresado… - dudaba – sabes, adelántate, nosotros iremos en Kirara.

\- De acuerdo – y así Ah-Uh emprendió vuelo – Date prisa, Ah-Uh, ya quiero llegar al palacio.

 _\- Demonios, cuando seré capaz de decirle a Rin que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo… -_ Kohaku se retiraba a recoger unas cosas para su visita al palacio de la Luna.

De vuelta en el castillo, Inuyasha seguía teniendo demasiada atención para su gusto.

\- Yo puedo bañarme solo… - gruñía el hanyou.

\- Pero Señor, hay partes que no se alcanza, además le haremos unos masajes – insistía la chica.

\- He dicho que no… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba este tipo? ¡Ah, sí! ¡HAYATO! – no le quedó remedio que recurrir al General.

El dragón apareció casi en un parpadeo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba confundido.

\- Tus amigas… sácalas de aquí… - señalo al grupo de chicas que había dentro del cuarto de baño.

\- Oh… veo que hay quienes quieren enfrentar la furia del Amo – comentaba el General.

\- Para nada, ya nos retiramos – salieron disparadas del lugar.

\- Gracias… -

\- No es nada, ordenaré que no dejen pasar a ninguna de esas chiquillas –

\- Sería lo mejor, no quiero que piensen que soy un corrupto de menores –

Al dragón le hizo gracia el comentario del medio demonio.

\- Es usted una verdadera calamidad – hizo gesto de irse – con permiso – Pero antes de irse levantó una toalla que estaba en el suelo y se la colocó al hombro – ya nos vamos ¿Verdad, Yoko? –

La toalla hizo un sonido de explosión dejando ver que en realidad era Yoko, poniendo en práctica sus habilidades de camuflaje.

\- No es justo Señor Hayato – hacia pucheros la niña.

\- De todas, creo que tú eres la menos indicada para estar aquí – y salieron discutiendo de la habitación de Inuyasha.

\- Aquí todos están locos –

Se quitó sus ropas y se sumergió en el relajante baño que las muchachas habían preparado.

En un palacio lejano al castillo del Oeste, se encontraba un ser oscuro, tomando sus alimentos.

\- Pronto hemos de atacar el castillo de Sesshomaru, hasta donde mis informantes han sido capaces de averiguar, la Miko se encuentra allí – mascaba un trozo de carne.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntaba una miko de barro – Después de todo, ya viste que es más fuerte que yo… -

\- Eso lo sé desde hace mucho, mi querida Kikyo – se burlaba – La razón por la que te reviví, fue para usarte de carnada, pero mi plan falló – bebía vino – No contaba con que fuera tan fuerte, ni con Sesshomaru –

\- Ellos se volvieron amigos, hasta donde me enteré por Inuyasha –

\- Sí, es muy raro, pero la gente cambia… - Miró a la miko – Hablando de cambios, te ves demacrada… - esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Maldito –

Kikyo se encontraba atada por cadenas que tenían una gran esencia demoniaca, que a la vez absorbían la energía vital de esta si se movía demasiado.

Los chicos que atendían en el palacio, no se encontraban en mejores condiciones que su salvadora de aquel entonces, estaban desnutridos y trabajaban el doble, desde aquella pelea contra Kagome.

Shigoku tomó el mando del lugar y ahora lo manejaba a su antojo, como todo un déspota.

\- Nunca fue tu intención regresarme a la vida… -

\- Claro que no, tengo mis propios intereses… Al sellar el alma de Kagome, me quedaba un cuerpo vacío que fue el que te ofrecí, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que eres una carga… - se acercó a ella y la tomó por el mentón – Pero aún no puedo eliminarte, esos críos hacen lo que yo les ordene con tal de mantenerte a ti con vida… -

Los jóvenes sirvientes habían logrado convencer al vil ser de dejar a Kikyo con vida, de lo contrario ellos se encargarían que todos supieran la clase de basura que era en realidad, aquél viajero amigo de la miko de barro.

\- Lo único que me alegra de esta situación, es que logramos sacar a nuestros hermanos más pequeños y ponerlos fuera del alcance de esa bestia – susurraba Hiromi.

\- Ni que lo digas… - respondía Kioshy.

Estaban al borde del colapso, no entendían que había ocurrido realmente entre Kikyo y el gato…

\- ¡Mocosos! Saldré un momento, no intenten nada raro o lo lamentaran – les advirtió Shigoku.

Los hermanos solo atinaron a mover sus cabezas en afirmación.

\- Que Kami se apiade de nosotros… -

\- O… Sesshomaru Taisho… – soltó Kioshy mirando cómo se alejaba Shigoku, haciendo que su hermana abriera los ojos de par en par del asombro.

\- ¡Sango! ¡Kohaku! ¡Shippo! – llamaba Miroku, quien acaba de regresar de uno de sus tantos viajes, en busca de ingresos para su casa - ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –

\- Miroku, has vuelto – Kohaku salía del bosque con algo de leña y plantas medicinales.

\- Así es, ¿vas a viajar? –

\- Bueno… - Kohaku recordó que en la carta de Sesshomaru, en ningún momento se mencionó al monje – El Señor Sesshomaru nos invitó al castillo a un entrenamiento… -

\- ¿Yo también participaré? – preguntó curioso.

\- No mencionó nada de usted… Lo lamento… -

\- Oh vaya, que lástima, me tocará quedarme aquí con Sanguito… -

\- Ella sí fue invitada… -

\- Ya veo… Entonces seré el que cuide la cabaña mientras regresan… -

\- Me alegro que lo tomes tan serenamente – Kohaku se sentía aliviado, Miroku era un persona con gran control sobre sí – Si Shippo no ha regresado antes que nos vayamos mi hermana y yo, ¿podrías decirle que vaya al Castillo de la Luna? -

\- No me queda de otra, Kohaku – se adentraba en la cabaña – _Tendré unos días de tranquilidad… -_

\- Eh… Bueno… Gracias… -

\- Hola Kohaku - saludaba Sango - ¿Vas a alguna parte? –

\- Recoge tus cosas, tenemos que ir al castillo de la Luna, hemos sido invitados a un entrenamiento, Rin ya se fue hace un par de horas en Ah-Uh –

\- Oh, de acuerdo, empacaré lo necesario – dejaba su boomerang en el suelo – Kirara anda a beber agua y descansar un poco, tendremos un viaje un poco largo –

La felina hizo lo que su ama le ordenó y se aventuró en el bosque.

En el castillo…

\- Alguien se acerca - avisaba un guardia.

\- ¿Ese no es Ah-Uh? – comentaba Hayato.

Un aroma conocido por todos ellos, fue traído a sus fosas nasales por una corriente de aire.

\- Es la joven Rin – Los guardias se enderezaron y se prepararon para recibir a la chica – Uno que vaya a dar la noticia al amo - ordenó el General.

\- Sí –

El dragón de dos cabezas comenzó a descender a las puertas del castillo junto a su compañera.

\- Hola, General Hayato – saludaba la chica – Tiempo de no verlo – le sonrió.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por el cambio en el físico de la chica, además de las extrañas ropas que llevaba puestas.

\- La saludo, joven Rin – respondía el General con respeto.

\- ¿El Señor Sesshomaru? – preguntó ella.

\- Ya envíe a un guardia a anunciarle su llegada –

\- Eso no era necesario, y lo sabes –

\- Es cierto pero… - antes que terminara de hablar la chica ya había entrado corriendo al castillo – Esa chiquilla no me respeta… -

\- No eres al único que no respeta… - Jaken estaba parado justo al lado de Hayato.

\- ¿Cuándo llegó? –

\- ¿Enviaste un guardia, no? Bueno, vine enseguida, mientras él le avisaba al Amo –

\- Ya veo –

\- ¡Esa mocosa es una tonta, ni siquiera se tomó la amabilidad de saludarme! – Y así el sapo salió corriendo tras Rin - ¡Aún faltan tres invitados más, asegúrense de darles una buena bienvenida! – gritaba a lo lejos.

\- Vaya, ¿desde cuando recibimos invitados? – bufaba el general, mientras dejaba a su segundo al mando a cargo para ir a ver de que trataba todo el asunto.

\- Señora Kagome, Señor Sesshomaru – se anunciaba el guardia – La joven… -

Una flecha pasó a su lado y abrazó con fuerza a Kagome.

\- Señorita Kagome – Rin era muy rápida.

\- ¿Decías? – miró Kagome al guardia.

\- La joven Rin ha llegado… -

\- Gracias, de todas formas ya había sentido su energía aproximarse al castillo… - removía los cabellos de la chica que la tenía prisionera en sus brazos.

\- Amo Sesshomaru – saludó Rin.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru fijó su atención al guardia – Has que arreglen las habitaciones para los invitados, retírate – le ordenó.

\- Sí, Señor –

\- Rin… Puedo suponer que aún no habían iniciado el entrenamiento… -

\- ¿Eh? No, aún no… - bajó la mirada mientras soltaba a Kagome.

\- Rin, vamos a pulir un poco tu energía espiritual, veo que ahí llevas tu espada –

\- Sí, está muy bonita. Muchas gracias Amo – le sonreía al demonio.

\- Vamos Rin – Kagome le tendía la mano, para llevarla a un lugar con menos ruido.

Tenía que trabajar el control de los poderes sagrados de Rin, de lo contrario purificaría a la pobre alma que se enfrentara a ella durante el entrenamiento que se estaba organizando.

Pero en el camino se toparon con una Inu.

\- Eres tú – le hablaba a la chica.

\- Señora Irasue… - logró decir Rin – Qué sorpresa… -

\- Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, y tu cuerpo ha cambiado –

\- Gracias, supongo –

\- Espero enfrentarme a ti, a ver si aprendiste algo de mi hijo durante sus batallas… -

\- Ojalá nuestro encuentro se dé, Señora Irasue. Le demostraré que ya no soy aquella niña indefensa que usted conoció – la mirada de Rin era desafiante.

\- Me agrada esa actitud – La Inu continuo su caminar.

\- Rin… no creo que debas enfrentarte a la madre de Sesshomaru… - Kagome estaba preocupada.

\- Honestamente, yo tampoco, pero si se da la oportunidad, tendremos que luchar – sonreía con algo de temor – Vamos, quiero saber cómo hacer fluir mi energía sagrada por esta bella espada, así como usted, Señorita Kagome – el humor de Rin era cambiante.

\- De acuerdo -


	18. ENCUENTROS (PARTE I)

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Hola, ¿Cómo les va?  
**

 **Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, espero les guste.**

 **No olviden comentar**

CAPITULO 18

* * *

 **ENCUENTROS (PARTE I)  
**

Sango y Kohaku, arribaron al castillo de la Luna en horas de la madrugada, debido a eso, sólo unos pocos guardias, Sesshomaru y claro… Kagome, sabían de su llegada.

 _\- Me alegra que hayan venido… -_ se regocijaba la miko en su habitación – _Quiero ver como reaccionaran al saber que Sesshomaru y yo, estamos comprometidos… -_ Sonreía para sí misma, y se dedicaba a retomar su sueño.

Los recién llegados fueron llevados a habitaciones aledañas a las habitaciones de Inuyasha y Rin.

\- Vaya que el amo ha cambiado drásticamente… - comentaba uno de los guardias a Hayato.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – le respondía cortante, no quería perder la cabeza por culpa de un novato.

\- Pero Hayato, a ti no era el que te gustaba la Señora Kagome – balde de agua fría para el dragón.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Cállate! – el encolerizado dragón hizo temblar a su acompañante.

\- Lo… lamento… -Y no volvió a decir una sola palabra luego de eso.

Hayato solo le daba miradas de advertencia por si se le llegaba a ocurrir otro comentario al respecto de su "pequeño" encaprichamiento con la que ahora sería la Señora del Oeste.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a bañar los jardines del palacio.

\- Buenos días, Kagome – se anunciaba Yuka en la entrada de la habitación de Kagome.

\- Buenos días, Yuka – se desperezaba, quedando sentada en la cama - ¿Ya conociste a los invitados que llegaron en horas tempranas?-

\- No, Kagome, tengo entendido que aun duermen… - una ráfaga pasó al lado de Yuka, impactando en Kagome.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Buenos días! – Rin definitivamente tenía mucha confianza con los ocupantes del castillo - ¿Cuándo continuaremos con el entrenamiento de ayer? – los ojos de la chica irradiaban emoción y mucho interés.

Rin en un par de horas, había logrado hacer fluir su poder por su nueva espada, habilidad que dejó sorprendida a Kagome, pues para no ser miko, la chica si se lo proponía controlaba a la perfección su energía.

\- Bueno, si me dejas levantarme, asearme, desayunar y un par de cosas más, quizás en la tarde podemos continuar, ¿qué te parece si vas a entrenar con Kohaku e Inuyasha mientras? –

\- ¿Kohaku, ya llegó? ¡Qué bien! – salió corriendo de la habitación - ¡La veo luego Señorita Kagome! –

\- Es una niña muy enérgica – suspiraba Yuka.

\- Sí, sí que lo es – sonreía Kagome.

\- Kagome, aquí están el pergamino con los encuentros que se realizaran, elegidos por sorteo, tal y como lo pediste… - Yuka le entregaba un rollo a Kagome.

\- Oh no… es mejor que lo anunciemos a todos los que participaremos, ¿no lo has visto, verdad? – achicaba los ojos Kagome.

\- Para nada… solo estoy algo nerviosa… pues… participaré… - esto lo dijo casi inaudiblemente.

\- ¿De verdad? No sabía que tenías conocimientos de combate… - Kagome estaba alegre, sería muy entretenido ver a alguien tan pacífico como Yuka enfrentarse a alguien más. – Entonces, reúne a todos los participantes para dar a conocer como quedan los encuentros –

\- Sí, Kagome –

Kagome tomó un baño rápido, fue a la cocina y tomó su desayuno con algo más de calma, y se dirigió al balcón donde Sesshomaru la presentó como su prometida.

\- ¡Atención! La Señorita Kagome – gritó en tono alto uno de los guardias, omitiendo el detalle de "Futura Señora del Oeste" a petición de ella.

Todos estaban reunidos, tal y como se lo había pedido a Yuka.

\- Bien, como algunos de ustedes saben, se llevarán a cabo una serie de encuentros a modo de entrenamiento, y aquí tenemos a los encargados de dicha organización, les resalto que fueron elegidos al azar – miró a los aludidos, estaban nerviosos – está de más saber que ellos no participarán y que no han compartido esta información con nadie aun.

\- Los combates quedaran de la siguiente manera – señaló hacia un lado, donde sus compañeros habían elaborado una especie de pancarta con los encuentros en ella – A votación, se decidió colocar a la Señorita Kagome y al Señor Sesshomaru en grupos diferentes –

\- ¡Keh! ¡Dejen de fanfarronear y muestren lo que tienen allí! - Inuyasha ya estaba impaciente.

La tela se desplegó, dejando a algunos con la boca abierta y otros al borde de la histeria.

Kyosuke – Rin Sesshomaru - Yuka

Kagome – Inuyasha Hayato - Yoko

Irasue – Sango Kohaku – Shippo

\- ¿Quién es Irasue? – preguntaba una joven exterminadora.

\- Es la madre del amo – le respondía Yuka, mientras se sentía morir al ver el nombre de su primer combate…

\- Soy yo, exterminadora – surgió de entre la multitud, aquella mujer con gran porte – Hueles como el chico ese, llamado Kohaku –

Sango no podía argumentar palabras, la presencia de ese demonio era imponente.

\- Si… Soy Sango… hermana mayor de Kohaku – titubeaba.

\- Ya veo, veremos qué tan buena eres –

Sango vio cómo se retiraba Irasue y luego se sentó al lado de Yuka, para hacerle compañía en su miseria.

\- ¡Kyosuke! – llamaba Rin a su contrincante.

\- Aquí estoy – el joven estaba impresionado por la belleza de Rin, pero eso no le quitaría el entusiasmo por descontarse todas las travesuras que esta le hizo cuando eran pequeños – Nos veremos en combate, prepárate – le sonrió el zorro con sus dientes brillantes.

\- ¡Ya verás quien será el que salga llorando! – gritaba Rin.

Inuyasha por otro lado se maldecía, hubiese preferido enfrentar a la madre de Sesshomaru, antes que a Kagome, ella lo sacaría de competencia en un parpadeo.

\- Inuyasha – Kagome se movió entre todos sin que la notaran, causando conmoción por su velocidad – Más te vale que luches con todo, o morirás… - le sonrió, dejándole un escalofrío al hanyou.

\- De acuerdo… - fue lo único que logró decir.

\- Yuka… - la voz de su amo, hizo que dejara de lado, todo su drama – Prepárate… - el frío demonio la miraba inquietantemente.

\- Sí, amo – tragaba fuerte – Daré todo… - lo miró a los ojos, recibiendo una leve sonrisa por parte de su amo, eso la mato…

\- Eso espero… - se dio la vuelta para buscar a Kagome, pero esta venía hacia él.

\- Más te vale que no la lastimes demasiado… - le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho a Sesshomaru.

\- Hmph –

La atención de todos se dirigió hacia el estruendo que estaban haciendo Yoko y Hayato.

\- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Me cobraré todas las injusticias que me ha hecho! – Yoko estaba por romperle la cara a Hayato antes del combate…

\- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Todos nos están mirando raro! – Hayato, había tenido peleas infantiles con Yoko, pero el hecho de que tuvieran que enfrentarse, había avivado la llama del odio de la pequeña hacia él - ¡Me encargaré de sacarte de combate de un golpe, por escandalosa! – gruñía el dragón.

Los únicos que no habían armado un teatro, eran Shippo y Kohaku.

\- Shippo, hace mucho que no batallamos – decía Kohaku calmado.

\- Así es… pero eso no quiere decir que te dejaré ganar… - sonreía el zorro, siendo observado por Kyosuke - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? –

\- Ah… nada, es que hacía mucho que no veía a otro zorro… - se disculpó por su indiscreción.

\- Ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón, yo tampoco… - le sonrió a Kyosuke.

\- Pásate por la cocina, allí verás a mi padre, quizás te conozca – Shippo asintió.

Los guardias que aún estaban en la seguridad del balcón de sus señores, estaban alarmados por el revuelo causado, pero aún tenían que dar a conocer las reglas.

\- Las reglas serán las siguientes:

1\. No está permitido matar al contrincante, pero para ganar, debe dejarle inconsciente.

2\. No hay restricción en uso de las habilidades de cada uno.

3\. No deben salirse del perímetro del campo de batalla.

4\. No hay límite de tiempo.

Al finalizar los primeros combates, se realizara otro sorteo, y así de manera sucesiva hasta el encuentro de la pareja final – finalizó el guardia.

Sesshomaru voló junto a Kagome hasta el balcón.

\- Ya escucharon - miró a la multitud – los combates empezarán mañana, estén listos, pues serán en el orden en que fueron presentados a ustedes. Pueden regresar a sus labores – cerró el demonio.

Todos obedecieron y regresaron a sus tareas en el palacio, mientras Sesshomaru tenía que retomar el maldito papeleo.

\- Sesshomaru, todos se veían emocionados por los combates – le comentaba Kagome, mientras leía un pergamino, o al menos eso intentaba fingir –

\- Recuerda que lo más probable es que tú y yo nos enfrentemos al final – puntualizó el youkai.

\- Lo sé – le miró a los ojos – Te derrotaré sin problemas –

-* Eso es lo que tú crees… *-

\- Lo creo y lo haré realidad – le guiñaba un ojo a la bestia de Sesshomaru, que hacía rato que no veía manifestarse –

Sesshomaru se levantó y se acercó a la Miko

-* No juegues con tu suerte, Miko *-

\- ¿De lo contrario qué? – le seguía retando.

Sesshomaru aprisionó sus labios con un beso, tan anhelado, a pesar de haber anunciado su compromiso, no podían estar del todo juntos.

\- *Ordené acortar el tiempo para la ceremonia* -

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo será? – preguntó algo inquieta.

\- 2 Lunas, contando que dentro de un par de días pasará la primera, en 1 luna – sonrió el demonio.

\- ¡¿Una luna?! Sesshomaru, no tengo listo nada – la miko se exasperó.

\- Tú no, pero yo sí –

\- ¿Qué dices? – ahora estaba confundida.

\- Ordené que preparan todo, después que anuncie nuestra relación a todos –

\- Perro tonto… - lo besó de nuevo.

\- No soy tan tonto, ¿verdad? Miko insolente – la abrazó y aspiró su aroma.

\- Al parecer no – le revolvió los cabellos a su amado – Bien, debo regresar a mi habitación, antes que tu madre se aparezca por allí y me dé otra motivadora charla… - se sonrojaba al recordar lo de los cachorros.

\- Espero tener muchos, miko… Muchos cachorros… - le sonreía mientras regresaba a su silla.

\- Veremos que pasara… - salía del despacho de Sesshomaru.

\- Hmph –

El día continuo sin mayores acontecimientos, claro, excepto para Inuyasha y Kohaku, que estaban recibiendo una paliza por parte de Rin.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió mientras no estuve? – gruñía Inuyasha.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto, Inuyasha – Kohaku no podía respirar.

Kagome se encontraba de espectadora, y a la vez como seguridad en caso de que Rin perdiera el control sobre sus poderes, cosa que no pasó.

Rin estaba envuelta en un leve tono lila, su espada brillaba de la misma manera. Cada corte que hizo con ella a Inuyasha, dejó una quemadura muy molesta.

\- ¡Keh! ¡Sagrada tenía que salir la mocosa! – apretaba los dientes.

Kohaku lanzó otro ataque que fue repelido por Rin sin problemas, dándole tiempo para darle un golpe en el estómago, lanzando unos metros al aire, cayendo sin poder moverse.

\- Rin, creo que es suficiente, deja algo para quienes se enfrentaran a ellos mañana… - Kagome se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba a ver el estado del hanyou y del exterminador – Veo que aun respiran, ¡qué bien! – miró a Rin.

El destello comenzaba a desaparecer, en eso cayó de rodillas, cosa que alertó a los que estaban en el suelo, pero no a Kagome.

\- Debes descansar, lo estás haciendo muy bien – le frotó los cabellos.

\- Sí, Señorita Kagome – cayó en los brazos de Kagome.

\- Yuka, Hayato – llamó Kagome, apareciendo los dos de forma casi inmediata – Lleven a Rin a su habitación, Yuka dale un buen baño, se la encargo a ambos – luego miró a los otros dos – Y… ayuden a este par a llegar a sus cuartos – sonrió y empezó a alejarse del lugar.

Sentía como una energía la llamaba, la había sentido antes pero no había tenido la oportunidad de reconocerla del todo, llegó a una especie de templo. Allí estaba el anciano que la emparejaría con Sesshomaru.

\- Mi Señora – la saludó el anciano.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, venga – el anciano se adentró en el lugar, seguido por Kagome – Mire esto –

Había una fuente con un agua turbia en ella.

\- ¿Qué es? –

\- Una ventana al futuro próximo –

De pronto, el agua comenzó a moverse y a mostrar figuras…

Un enorme perro blanco con una luna en su frente, se encontraba admirando la luna, pero junto a él, otro perro de un tamaño menor y de pelaje negro, estaba echado en el suelo.

\- ¿Quién es el otro can? Anciano – preguntó extrañada.

\- No lo sé, mi señora, tengo entendido que la única familia de Inu que queda es la de la Señora Irasue, está por demás decirle que el pelaje negro, no es característico de ellos – terminaba el anciano.

\- Qué extraño – fue lo único que atinó a decir la Miko.

\- Sentí que debía mostrárselo, estaba preparando mi ritual para su emparejamiento, cuando esto se mostró en la fuente –

\- Gracias, por compartirlo conmigo - suspiró - ¿qué crees que signifique, Sesshomaru? –

El demonio, salía de un rincón del templo.

\- Tampoco lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos –

\- Ese perro blanco, eres tú, ¿lo sabes, no? –

\- Hmph –

\- Pero el otro… - una ligera incomodidad invadió a Kagome – Parece que es tu pareja… -

Los brazos de Sesshomaru la rodearon desde atrás, y este posó su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

\- No pienses cosas raras, miko – le dijo para reconfortarla.

\- No puedo evitarlo –

\- Si me permite, Mi Señora – el anciano dirigía su mano hacia la fuente – Hay otra visión –

En el agua se veía la figura de tres perritos, todos parecidos, pero dos más grandes y uno pequeño, tenían la luna en su frente. El color de pelaje de los dos más grandes era blanco como el de Sesshomaru, pero el del más chico, era oscuro, como el otro can, que salía en la visión anterior.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión ¿Quién podría ser ese can?

\- Tengo una teoría, pero… tendría que investigar un poco… - Sesshomaru la sacó de su trance – Vámonos de aquí, hay que descansar. Mañana empieza la diversión. –

El anciano se quedó entre la confusión y la alegría de escuchar a Sesshomaru hablar tan calmadamente sin su típica frialdad de tiempo atrás.

\- Kami-Sama los proteja a todos – se despidió el anciano mientras desaparecía.

\- Gracias – dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano y caminaron de regreso al palacio, donde Sango y Kohaku, estaban sentados en una banca tomando el té, y algo de aire fresco, pero al ver el gesto de Sesshomaru hacia Kagome, ambos se ahogaron.

El youkai, notó la causa de su asombro, así que tomó a Kagome por el mentón para que lo mirara, y le dio un gran beso en los labios.

\- ¡Kagome! - Sango no pudo evitar gritar, sintiéndose tonta y apenada.

\- Sí, Sango. Sesshomaru y yo, ahora somos pareja – le sonreía pícaramente.

\- Felicidades, Señorita Kagome – decía Kohaku mientras limpiaba su ropa.

\- ¿Y Inuyasha? – Preguntaba Shippo que recién se unía al grupito con algo de comer - ¿Sesshomaru, estuvo enamorado de ti, todo ese tiempo? – Solo alcanzó a dejar las galletas en manos de Sango, cuando un puño cayó sobre su cabeza – Inuya… - se detuvo al ver que quién le propinó el golpe no fue el hanyou, sino… - Sesshomaru, ¿por qué me pegas? –

\- Tengo mis motivos – bufaba molesto y medio sonrojado.

\- Lo que faltaba, viene de familia maltratar a Shippo – se quejaba el zorro mientras frotaba su cabeza.

Eso hizo que Kagome pensara, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Sesshomaru enamorado de ella, antes de lo sucedido con Inuyasha?

\- No seas imbécil – seguía refunfuñando Sesshomaru, no aceptaría que lo dejaran tan al descubierto enfrente de tantos humanos y sirvientes.

Kagome lo tomó por las mejillas y le clavó un beso, en frente de todos.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿le molesta lo que acabo de hacer? – le retaba la miko.

\- Yo… - Sesshomaru se quedó sin palabras.

\- Vaya Sesshomaru, se nota que Kagome te tiene loco, ¡Keh! Hasta sin palabras te dejó – Inuyasha había presenciado todo, aunque sintió una leve molestia supo controlarse y aprovechar la oportunidad de sacar de quicio al youkai.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru ocultaba su mirada del resto, estaba sonrojado, se sentía expuesto – ¡Tsk! ¡Dejen de fastidiar! – gruñó.

Hubo carcajadas leves, pues aún no se atrevían a reírse abiertamente del demonio, les arrancaría la cabeza si lo hicieran.

\- Vamos, Sesshomaru – Kagome lo haló por el brazo – Te ayudaré a salir de esta situación… - sonreía mientras se alejaban de los demás.

-* Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me metió en tan bochornosa situación* -

\- Te amo – se recostó en el brazo de él mientras caminaban.

\- Humana manipuladora y tramposa -

\- Gracias –

Sesshomaru la rodeo con su brazo y admiraron como casi era luna llena.


	19. ENCUENTROS (PARTE II)

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Hola, yo de nuevo, bien, este capítulo está un poquito mas largo, me demoró por lo de las peleas... aquí van tres, quisieran que me avisaran si creen que escribo demasiado de ellas o no... para tenerlo en cuenta en las que faltan.  
**

 **No olviden comentar.**

CAPITULO 19

* * *

 **ENCUENTROS (PARTE II)  
**

Los guardias y demás sirvientes estaban en medio de un gran revuelo. Mientras que unos terminaban de preparar el área designada para los combates, otros se encargaban de los bocadillos y bebidas para los espectadores, los sanadores buscaban todos sus utensilios y los dos primeros oponentes calentaban en lados opuestos del campo.

\- Rin está muy emocionada – comentaba Kagome.

\- Sí, me dijo que Kyosuke era quien le aguantaba sus bromas y travesuras de pequeña, es como un hermano para ella – Sango frotaba sus manos en signo de nerviosismo.

\- Tranquila, le demostraras a Irasue de que estás hecha cuando llegue tu turno de combate – le frotaba la espalda a su amiga.

\- Kagome, tú siempre nos apoyas, gracias –

\- No es nada, para eso están los amigos – le dedico una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? No lo he visto el día de hoy – preguntaba la exterminadora.

\- Bueno… Se encuentra buscando un presente para Rin, antes de su encuentro –

\- Ya veo, él siempre ha sido muy atento con la pequeña Rin –

\- Sí, quien diría que podría ser tan paternal… - ante su propio comentario, Kagome se ruborizó, pero sintió como Sesshomaru se acercaba al lugar.

\- Mira, ahí viene – advirtió Sango.

Sesshomaru usaba su típica vestimenta, tal cual como se presentaba a buscar pleito con Inuyasha en aquellos días, frío, fiero, imponente, atractivo y elegante demonio Inu.

Kagome no podía evitar quedar embelesada por su prometido, en ocasiones lo miraba con aquellos ojos que solo una persona le dedica a su ser amado… Muchas de las cuales era descubierta por el youkai, ganándose una sonrisa triunfante por parte de él.

A Sango le hacía muy feliz ver a su amiga en ese trance, pues, ahora sabían que Sesshomaru estaría con ella aunque todo el infierno se levantara entre ellos, él la protegió y reconfortó mientras Inuyasha solo hacía estupideces para herirla e ir corriendo tras Kikyo.

\- Rin – llamó Sesshomaru.

\- Sí, Señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Rin estaba haciendo unos estiramientos, la flexibilidad de la chica era sobrehumana, además de su conocida velocidad y fuerza.

\- Ten – le entregó un paquete.

\- ¿Un regalo? ¡Gracias! – Rin lo tomó con obvia emoción, los presentes de su amo siempre eran dignos de la realeza.

\- Quiero que lo uses en tu encuentro con Kyosuke – le ordenó.

Rin abrió el paquete y se sorprendió al ver el atuendo que su amo le había otorgado. La parte de arriba consistía en una playera sin mangas color blanco, como las que usaba Kagome en su época, con el diseño que Sesshomaru llevaba en sus ropas pero en tono lila; que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las caderas.

La parte de abajo de su atuendo era semejante al del atuendo de los exterminadores, una tela ajustada en color negro pero con notable resistencia a daño, y unas botas de igual color.

Adicional a eso, había un cinturón en color dorado, obviamente para que portara su espada, además de unos adornos para los brazos y una especie de guantes en color negro.

\- Es… hermoso… ¡Ya regreso! – la chica salió corriendo hacia su habitación para colocarse su nuevo atuendo.

\- ¡Keh! ¿Desde cuándo sabes de gustos femeninos, Sesshomaru? – Inuyasha no podía creer lo acertado que era su medio hermano en cuanto a regalar cosas a mujeres se trataba.

Cada vez que Rin recibía un regalo de él, Kagome y Sango chillaban y elogiaban lo hermosos que eran, desde ropa hasta accesorios.

\- Tienes mucho que aprender, Inuyasha – lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, él no era tan atento para esas cosas.

\- Si quiere, yo le puedo dar algunos consejos – Yoko estaba parada en frente a Inuyasha como por arte de magia.

\- ¡Hayato! – gritó el hanyou.

\- Yoko… - le llamó en tono amenazante a Yoko, causando que esta le sacara la lengua y desapareciera dejándolo molesto – Esta niña… - apretaba los dientes el joven dragón.

\- Inuyasha, te recuerdo que Hayato es mi general, no tu niñera… - Sesshomaru había visto la escena – No puedo creer que no puedas sacarte a Yoko de encima tu solo, de verdad que eres un imbécil –

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – gruñía el híbrido.

Ambos hermanos amenazaban con ser ellos los que abrieran el entrenamiento, cuando Hayato posó sus manos sobre sus hombros – Ahí viene la joven Rin –

Rin, lucía como toda una diosa, su piel blanca, su largos cabellos solo sostenidos por una tiara, adicional a su nuevo vestido, a todos los machos del lugar se les cayó la quijada de la impresión.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Cómo luzco? – preguntó mientras daba un giro. Ninguno articulaba palabra.

\- Te ves hermosa, Rin, los has dejado sin palabras – se burlaba Kagome, quien se acercaba a la chica.

\- Gracias, Señorita Kagome – la abrazó.

\- El combate está por empezar, ¿lista? –

\- ¡Claro! – y así le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Kyosuke, que no había salido invicto de la nueva apariencia de Rin.

\- Hayato – el demonio habló, captando enseguida el mensaje de su amo.

Hayato tomó una bocanada de aire y sopló al cielo, soltando una llamarada para captar la atención de todos.

\- ¡El combate va a comenzar! ¡Joven Rin! ¡Kyosuke! ¡Al campo de batalla! –

Todos se comenzaron a tomar sus lugares, listos para deleitarse con la pelea de la protegida de su amo, contra Kyosuke.

Ambos frente a frente en el campo de batalla, separados por el brazo de Hayato.

\- Rin – saludó el zorro.

\- Kyosuke – respondió el gesto con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Jóvenes, suerte a ambos, den lo mejor de ustedes, recuerden… deben dejar inconsciente a su oponente para ganar… - ambos chicos asintieron - ¡Comiencen! – Hayato saltó justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe que Kyosuke le propino al suelo donde estaba de pie Rin.

Rin pudo ver sin problemas la intención de Kyosuke, así que dio un par de giros hacia atrás, saliendo de peligro.

\- Bien, es mi turno – comenzó a correr el dirección a Kyosuke.

\- ¡Veamos, si eres capaz de vencerme! – gruñía el chico.

Sesshomaru quedó un poco consternado por la fuerza con la que su asesor de vestuario atacó a Rin.

\- Es un chico muy fuerte – Kagome le tomaba el brazo al youkai, sintiendo su inquietud – Estará bien –

\- Hmph –

Se encontraban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, en el centro del campo.

Ninguno de los dos atinaba más de un rasguño a su oponente. En eso Kyosuke decide atacar con una patada que Rin esquivó agachándose, aprovechando la oportunidad de tomarlo por la pierna y estrellándolo contra el suelo, sacándole el aire por el impacto.

Jaken se encontraba sentado al lado de Kagome, no podía creer lo fuerte que era Rin para levantar a su oponente de esa forma.

Kagome solo sonreía, era divertido ver la cara de susto de todos los sirvientes del castillo, aquella niña dulce, traviesa e indefensa… Ahora era toda una guerrera.

\- Mal… dición… - Kyosuke había logrado ponerse en pie – Me las pagarás – con sus manos lanzó bolas de fuego contra Rin, pero ella lograba esquivar cada una, acercándose a Kyosuke para darle otro golpe.

En eso Kyosuke despareció y dejó una gran roca en su lugar, apareciendo por detrás de Rin, lanzándola varios metros al propinarle una patada en su costado derecho. Corriendo detrás para rematarle con un puñetazo mientras estaba en el aire, siendo su mano atrapada por Rin, que con los ojos cerrados detuvo su ataque, apretando su agarre y en un giro tenía el brazo de Kyosuke contra su espalda, haciendo cada vez más presión.

Ambos en el aire aun, Kyosuke sentía un intenso dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kyo? – Le hablaba Rin - ¿Estás cansado? –

\- Apenas comienzo – sonrió el zorro.

Una nube de hojas rodeó a Rin, mientras descendía. Estando en el centro de una especie de círculo, las hojas se comenzaron a agrupar en 10 montones.

\- Oh no… - Rin sabía lo que venía.

Los grupos de hojas tomaron la forma de Kyosuke.

\- Defiéndete… - susurró una de las réplicas del zorro, atacando de manera simultánea a Rin, con llamaradas, envolviéndola en un mar de fuego.

Sesshomaru apretaba el brazo de la silla, su protegida estaba siendo atacada con furia.

\- Grr… - gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Ella está bien, Sesshomaru, cálmate - Kagome hacía lo posible por mantenerlo en su lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a dejar que apalearan a Rin…

Todos los que tenía buen olfato, trataban de percibir el olor a carne quemada, pero no se sentía tal aroma en el aire, cosa que causaba mayor confusión entre los espectadores.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rin? ¿Te das por vencida? –

De pronto una especie de extensiones salieron de entre las llamas, tomando a cada una de la réplicas de Kyosuke por el cuello, elevándolas alto por los cielos.

Sesshomaru, abrió los ojos como platos al ver tal escena, no entendía nada.

Al disiparse el humo, una luz lila emanaba del lugar donde se encontraba Rin.

Para sorpresa de todos, la chica estaba bien, no tenía ninguna quemadura, pero lo más sorprendente era el campo de fuerza que la estaba rodeando.

\- No, Kyo, apenas estoy calentando… - Rin abrió los ojos, y sus pupilas eran lilas.

Entonces, tomó su espada por primera vez, y el campo de fuerza se adhirió a su cuerpo, como una armadura; su espada por otro lado comenzó a emitir destellos.

\- Acabemos con esto, Kyo – hizo que las extensiones estrellaran contra el suelo a todas sus presas, dejándolas a cada una en un cráter.

Rin blandió su espada, y con un movimiento, hizo que rayos salieran de su espada, tal y como solía hacer Sesshomaru con Tokijin. Los rayos destruían todo a su paso.

\- ¡Rin, no puedes matar a Kyosuke! – Gritó Hayato alarmado - ¡Rin! –

Todos los espectadores, no podían creer lo que veían, Rin estaba aniquilando a todas las réplicas de Kyosuke, al llegar a la últimas creyeron que se detendría, pero no…

Escombros, humo y silencio quedó en el lugar, sin embargo Rin seguía emitiendo aquella luz en su cuerpo.

\- La mocosa se volvió loca… - susurró Irasue, aunque a pesar de todo, le pareció entretenido el espectáculo de luces.

\- Kagome, ¿acaso Rin? – Kohaku, le habló preocupado a la miko.

\- Todo está bien, Kohaku – Kagome estaba tranquila, y había logrado lo mismo con Sesshomaru.

Rin comenzó a caminar hacia un punto en específico.

Kagome durante la pelea de los chicos, había estado usando su habilidad para ver los focos de energía vital de ambos, de alguna manera, Rin había conseguido ver tales señales, sus ojos lilas no eran solo decoración.

Continuo caminando hacia la gran Roca que Kyosuke había hecho aparecer al esquivar su ataque.

\- Kyo… deja de esconderte… - le dijo Rin.

Ante este comentario, todos quedaron sorprendidos, pues ninguno podía percibir la presencia del joven zorro.

Rin le dio la espalda a la roca, y con todas sus fuerzas giró y le propino una poderosa patada, haciendo que esta se destruyera, y lanzando a cierto zorro unos metros de distancia.

Kyosuke escupía sangre, y estaba adolorido, pues había recibido diez veces el mismo daño, su cuerpo no daba más.

\- Tú no eres normal… Rin… - logró ponerse de pie – Definitivamente ya no eres aquella chiquilla… - las piernas le fallaban – Per… dí… - Kyosuke se fue de frente, pero Rin impidió su caída.

Ya con sus ojos normales y su espada guardada.

\- Fue una buena pelea, Kyo, es hora que descanses – le dijo Rin al oído.

Los sanadores corrieron a recoger al molido zorro y lo llevaron a un salón para cuidarlo.

Rin permanecía de rodillas en el campo.

Inuyasha se le acercó para felicitarla.

\- Rin, increíble pelea, no cabe duda de que eres muy fuerte – y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Yo… - no alcanzó a decir algo más pues perdió el conocimiento.

\- ¡Rin! – Inuyasha evito que golpeara el suelo - ¿Qué te pasa? –

\- Está cansada, es todo, aprendió algo nuevo durante el combate y eso agota a cualquiera… - Kagome se agachaba para frotar la frente de Rin – Veamos – con aquella luz rosa, examinó a Rin, todo estaba en orden – Sólo necesita un baño, siesta y una buena comida… -

\- Yuka – Sesshomaru llamó a la joven youkai – Atiende a Rin –

\- Sí, amo – Yuka, llamó a un guardia para que le ayudara a llevar a Rin a su cuarto.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Al campo de batalla! – llamó Hayato.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo…

\- Vamos, ¿tienes miedo? – Kagome arqueó una ceja.

\- No… - Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde los llamaba Hayato.

\- Suerte, Inuyasha, la necesitaras… - se burló Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Cállate! – gruñó el hanyou.

Ya estando ambos en el centro del área de batalla.

Kagome, estaba usando un atuendo similar al de rin, solo que su playera si tenía mangas, pero sin los diseños de la ropa de Sesshomaru. Su arco y flechas en la espalda.

\- ¡Comiencen! – Hayato salió disparado de allí, pero al contrario del combate anterior, no hubo movimiento alguno por parte de los combatientes.

El público estaba expectante, nadie se movía, nadie decía nada.

\- Kagome, yo… - En eso la miko había desaparecido del lugar en donde hace breves segundos la había visto, sintiendo su presencia detrás, saltando para alejarse – Demonios… - Inuyasha apretaba los dientes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustado? –

\- No digas tonterías… -

\- El único tonto, aquí, eres tú – Kagome tomó su arco, y apuntó con su flecha – Defiéndete… - disparó contra el hanyou.

Aquella flecha iba mucho más rápido que todas aquellas que Inuyasha había visto antes.

\- Mierda… - la flecha alcanzó a rasgar la ropa de Inuyasha – Ka… - el aire salió de sus pulmones a la fuerza.

\- Deja de hablar, y pelea… - Kagome se susurró al oído antes de mandarlo a volar.

La velocidad de su señora no pasaba desapercibida por los sirvientes del castillo.

\- ¿Cómo puede moverse tan rápido? – murmuraban entre sí.

Inuyasha cayó contra unas rocas, luego del golpe de Kagome, poniéndose de pie, desenfundó a colmillo de acero.

\- ¡Prepárate! – Agitó su espada - ¡Viento Cortante! - aquel ataque, amenazaba con ser un golpe directo para la miko, que ni se inmutaba en moverse.

Todos los guardias se pusieron de pie, listos para auxiliar a su señora.

\- Sentados – ordenó Sesshomaru.

No tuvieron opción que quedarse en sus lugares.

Kagome se había encargado de levantar un muro de contención a unos 50 metros fuera del límite del campo de batalla, gran distancia, pero no para los sentidos agudos de los youkai del castillo y los binoculares que Kagome había traído algún tiempo atrás, de su época.

El humo se esparció, y Kagome se encontraba intacta.

\- ¿Terminaste? – le preguntó al hanyou – Esto en serio, Inuyasha – comenzó a correr en dirección al híbrido.

\- ¡Keh! – Su espada se tornó negra - ¡Meido Zangetsuha! – las cuchillas con un viaje gratis al inframundo, salieron disparadas hacia Kagome, pero algo extraño sucedió.

Kagome las desviaba con su arco, como si fueran nada.

\- ¿Pero qué? – Inuyasha estaba confundido.

\- Deja de jugar – Kagome le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo arrojó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Tsk! Maldita… - Inuyasha se colocaba de pie, nuevamente, pero algo en él estaba cambiando.

Sus ojos tenían aquel tono rojizo, y las rayas de su rostro comenzaban a aparecer.

Sesshomaru, estaba en alerta, sin embargo, el olor de Inuyasha permanecía intacto, es como si al fin hubiera logrado dominar su lado demoníaco, pues aún tenía su conciencia.

\- ¿Enojado? – Kagome caminaba hacia él - ¿Estás enojado? –

Inuyasha dio zarpazo, alcanzando el rostro de Kagome, haciéndole sangrar.

\- Veo que sí – dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

\- ¡Garras de acero! –

Inuyasha comenzó a atacar con fiereza a Kagome, golpe tras golpe, ella lograba esquivarlo, hasta que durante un salto, Inuyasha destruyó el arco de Kagome.

\- Ah, ya veo… El arco, era lo que te preocupaba – pagando su distracción con un golpe en el estómago por parte del híbrido.

\- Concéntrate – le susurró – levantándola por el cuello y lanzándola por los aires.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – gritó Yuka, que regresaba de atender a Rin.

\- ¡Yuka! – Le gritó Sesshomaru - ¡Silencio! –

\- Lo lamento –

\- Tal vez, la Señora Kagome no es tan fuerte después de todo… - susurró un guardia.

Un látigo verde golpeó el piso en frente de ellos, haciéndoles entender su falta al ver los ojos de enojo de su amo.

Kagome se recuperó en el aire, teniendo un aterrizaje perfecto.

\- Me toca… - la miko usó su velocidad para embestir a Inuyasha, grande la sorpresa, al ver que Inuyasha la había recibido con colmillo de acero, y ella empujaba la espada con sus manos, sin que esta le cortara – Inuyasha… - lo llamó para que viera como la espada dejaba su transformación.

\- ¿Qué? –

Apartando la vieja espada, le acertó un gancho a la quijada, haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo.

\- Ya verás, mujer – el hanyou se movió velozmente y atrapó a Kagome entre sus garras.

\- ¿Qué me harás? – habló retadoramente ella.

\- Esto –

Estando a centímetros de darle un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago a la miko, Inuyasha sintió un gran ardor en sus manos, lo que le hizo soltar a Kagome de golpe.

La luz rosa, comenzaba a rodear a Kagome, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados arrodillada en el suelo.

\- Oh no, no lo harás - Inuyasha recuperó a colmillo de acero, y ataco a Kagome.

Justo en ese instante un campo de fuerza se levantó alrededor de ella.

\- Esto será fácil – la espada de Inuyasha se tornó roja – Vamos Colmillo de acero –

La espada al chocar con la barrera, soltaba chispas, en un momento la barrera pareció ceder.

\- Sabía que esto no me detendría –

Pero la barrera actúo como material elástico y devolvió el ataque, haciendo que Inuyasha retrocediera.

En eso Kagome se puso de pie, abrió los ojos que en un principio eran rosa, luego regresaron a su tono habitual.

\- Inuyasha, ¿Creíste que me habías vencido? – la Miko avanzaba fiera.

Extendió su mano derecha, su energía comenzó a fluir, tomando la forma de una espada, para luego materializarse en frente de todos.

\- Este encuentro termina aquí – la miko se trasladó, quedando a espaldas de Inuyasha, donde lo pateo por la espalda.

Inuyasha logró caer en pie, justo a tiempo para recibir la embestida de Kagome.

El choque de espadas era alucinante, se sabía que Kagome era un As con el arco, pero nadie sabía que había aprendido a luchar con espada.

Sesshomaru sonreía desde su lugar, sabía que su futura esposa era una mujer muy poderosa.

\- ¿No dijiste que esto había terminado? – bufó Inuyasha.

\- Claro que sí – Kagome en un giro, hizo que Inuyasha perdiera el equilibrio, despojándolo de su arma, cayendo en el suelo boca arriba.

Kagome con su espada en el cuello del híbrido, en su otra mano formó otra espada más.

\- Ka… Kagome… - la voz del joven medio demonio era temblorosa – No… -

\- He logrado desquitarme un poco por lo que me hiciste, Inuyasha – apuntó la otra espada al corazón del hanyou – Pero no es suficiente –

\- No, espera –

Kagome sin escucharlo clavó su espada en el corazón de Inuyasha.

Todo el público estaba incrédulo, ¿Su señora había matado al hanyou? Pues no.

Tras el grito de Inuyasha, este perdió el conocimiento, la espada clavada en su pecho se desvaneció por completo, sin dejar ninguna herida.

Sin embargo, la apariencia de Inuyasha había regresado a la normalidad.

Con Inuyasha fuera de combate, la ganadora era Kagome.

El club de fans de Inuyasha, estaba vuelto un mar de lágrimas, así que corrieron hacia él, pero al ver que solo estaba inconsciente, se tranquilizaron y dejaron a los sanadores hacer su trabajo.

\- Señorita Kagome, ¿Sus espadas no pueden matar? – preguntó Yoko.

\- Depende de con cuales intenciones la haya creado –

\- Entonces ¿la que estaba en su mano derecha?… - un sudor frío recorrió a Yoko.

\- No mataré a nadie, al menos que sea necesario, Yoko – le revolvió los cabellos a la niña.

Se repartieron unas bebidas y algo de comida a todos, a razón de descanso y para reparar parcialmente el área de combate, ya que Inuyasha había hecho estragos con su espada negra.

\- ¡Señora Irasue! ¡Sango! ¡Al área de combate! – llamó Hayato a los siguientes combatientes.

\- Kagome – Sango llamó a su amiga – Estoy nerviosa… -

\- Vamos, estarás bien – le sonrió – Eres fuerte –

\- No tanto como tú –

\- Anda, si le dejas una marca en el cuerpo a Irasue, ya eres mi héroe –

\- ¿Eh? Eso no me ayuda, Kagome –

\- Es broma, ve – la empujó para que caminara.

\- Kagome, anda a que te revisen – Sesshomaru le hablaba en el oído a la miko.

\- Estoy bien, puedo lidiar mis heridas sola – lo tomó por el brazo – Vamos a nuestros lugares –

\- Hmph –

\- Pueden comenzar – esta vez, Hayato se tomó su calma para retirarse del lugar.

\- Bien, querida, veamos que tienes… - Irasue atacó con su látigo a Sango.

Por su parte, ella esquivaba unos golpes, mientras otros los recibía con su boomerang.

\- No me digas que solo vas a huir, no lo permitiré –

En un rápido movimiento, Irasue, tomó a Sango por el cuello, separando sus pies del suelo, haciendo que soltara a Hiraikotsu, para intentar aflojar el ataque de la Inu.

\- No perderé mi tiempo contigo – Irasue apretaba más su agarre, su plan era asfixiarla hasta dejarla fuera de combate.

\- ¡Hermana! ¡Defiéndete! – gritaba Kohaku para animarla.

\- ¡Sango! ¡Vamos! – le animaba Shippo.

El lord y la miko, solo miraban con rostros serios la situación, desde un principio supieron que ese encuentro sería rápido, Irasue tenía altas posibilidades de acabar con Sango con un solo golpe.

\- Te dije que ellas no se debían enfrentar – soltó el youkai.

\- Dale una oportunidad, de lo contrario debo intervenir – Kagome sabía que su amiga gozaba de una gran habilidad, pero Irasue no era cualquier oponente.

El aire le estaba comenzando a hacer falta, pero con un último esfuerzo, Sango logró elevar sus piernas y apoyarse en el pecho de la youkai, sorprendiéndola y logrando que descuidara su agarre, para liberarse, dio un par de saltos para tener una distancia de la youkai.

\- Interesante, me lograste desconcentrar, no pasará de nuevo – Irasue se movía con agilidad y elegancia, recorría buena distancia en poco tiempo.

Sango debía recuperar su arma, a pesar de que tenía una espada, no sabía si era prudente usarla contra tal rival.

Los ataques de Irasue se hacían cada vez más seguidos, dándole poco tiempo de reacción a nuestra exterminadora.

De un momento a otro logró retomar su boomerang.

\- Señorita Kagome, ¿Por qué Kirara no está con ella? –

\- Kirara, solo entrará si es necesario – el que respondió fue el demonio mayor.

Kohaku estaba preocupado por su hermana, la pelea se veía a favor de Irasue, por desgracia.

\- Para ser humana, eres muy escurridiza - Irasue alcanzó a Sango con su látigo, dejándole una herida en el brazo.

\- _Tiene veneno… Claro, madre de Sesshomaru, no me sorprende… -_ hizo un gesto de dolor – _El veneno avanza muy rápido, ¿Qué haré? –_

\- Vamos, esto se está tornando aburrido – Irasue ya se estaba cansando.

Sango tomó su boomerang.

\- ¡Hiraikotsu! – lo lanzó contra su oponente, quién logró esquivarlo sin problemas.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – De pronto Irasue, sintió una leve molestia en sus fosas nasales - ¿Qué es ese asqueroso olor? –

\- _¿Mi perfume? –_ Eso molestó a Sango, mientras atrapaba su arma – _Espera, mi perfume es de cítricos… eso molesta a los canes… -_

Sango tenía botellitas de su perfume con ella, una mujer muy precavida. Atacaría de frente, algo loco, pero quizás le funcionaría.

En eso Sesshomaru estornudó.

Todos los sirvientes sabían la razón, pero a diferencia de la señora Irasue, los cítricos solo le causaban estornudos pasajeros a su amo, pero a ella, le afectaban gravemente el olfato.

\- Es un truco sucio, viniendo de ella – comentó el youkai.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Ya verás… -

Sango se dispuso a lanzar una vez más su boomerang.

\- Vamos, niñita, ¿crees que me lograrás pegar con eso? –

En ese instante, Sango se acercó lo suficiente para rociar a Irasue en el rostro, con la fragancia de frutos cítricos que usaba como perfume.

\- Maldita… - Irasue sentía como su olfato se iba perdiendo, ya no podía predecir o si quiera sentir donde estaba la exterminadora, los ojos le dolían y apenas podía abrirlos – Me las pagarás –

Entonces Sango, se atrevió a atacar nuevamente.

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro para la Inu, los sirvientes no podían creer lo que pasaba, la humana había descubierto un punto débil de la ex Señora del Oeste.

Sango entró en confianza, y comenzó a atacar más seguido a la mujer.

- _Quizás, pueda… -_ No terminó de pensar, al ver como la Inu mostraba su verdadera forma, estaba realmente furiosa.

\- GRRR – rugió la gran bestia, soltando gas venenoso en el lugar.

Sango trataba de alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero el veneno estaba ocupando toda el área.

En eso Kirara apareció para auxiliarla y sacarla del alcance del gas, el campo estaba cerrado lateralmente, mas no, hacia arriba.

La bestia lanzaba zarpazos hacia el felino volador, pero sobre todo a su acompañante.

Sango lanzaba su boomerang con todas las fuerzas, pero en una de esas, Irasue lo atrapó con el hocico y lo partió a la mitad.

\- ¡No puede ser! – gritó la exterminadora.

Una garra de la Inu la alcanzó, su voz le dio el indicio de donde estaba.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Sango y Kirara, fueron lanzados contra la barrera de Kagome.

La miko se levantó de su lugar, debía detener el encuentro.

Irasue avanzó hacia la exterminadora, cambiando a su forma humanoide, pues daba por terminado el encuentro.

\- Interesante muchacha - comentó.

En ese momento Sango con sus últimas fuerzas, se levantó y le hizo un corte en el rostro a la Inu.

\- ¡Maldita! – La youkai la tomó por el cuello - ¿Cómo te atreves? –

Sango solo le sonrió y quedó inconsciente.

Irasue la dejó caer y se retiró del lugar, sabiendo que era la ganadora.

Los sanadores se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar, nunca habían atendido a espécimen adulto de humano, y no estaban muy claros con lo que tenían que revisar.

\- Solo llévenla, yo iré con ustedes – ordenó Kagome – No se olviden de Kirara –

La gatita estaba tirada en el suelo, Yoko la tomó y se la llevó junto con los sanadores.

Sesshomaru solo veía la escena, y luego a su madre, que se dirigía hacia él.

\- No digas nada… -

\- No pensaba hacerlo… - luego apreció la cortada en el rostro de su madre – Aunque pensándolo bien, linda herida –

\- Esa humana… -

\- Así son todos, madre –

\- Eres un cachorro raro, sacaste lo de tu padre… - y así la Inu se retiró a su habitación.

Ya estaba por caer la noche, los combates tendrían que continuar al día siguiente.

\- Señor… - Yuka se había acercado a su amo.

\- Hmph – el olor a nervios por parte de su sirvienta era evidente – Sólo, prepárate… - la miró a los ojos.

\- Sí, Señor… -

El siguiente combate, era el de Yuka contra su Amo, eso tenía a la joven con el corazón en la boca, y después de ver el combate de la Señora Irasue, se sentía peor; pero debía enfrentarlo.


	20. DURANTE LA NOCHE

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Un saludo para todos los seguidores de esta historia, leí unos comentarios acerca del protagonismo que le dí a Rin en el capítulo anterior, pues, sí, debo admitir que también soy fan de Rin, pero aclarando dudas, NO, ella NO será más poderosa que Kagome, por lo menos no en esta historia xd**

 **Sé que dije que habrá lemon (va más contigo, maria muñoz) pero si te das cuenta, aún no se da la situación, estoy preparandome mentalmente para la noche luego de la ceremonia, etc, etc..**

 **Siendo honesta, no creí que esto fuera tan largo (en cuanto a capítulos), pero bueno, así son las ideas, estoy tratando de llevar el máximo control sobre las situaciones.**

 **Sin entretenerles más... les dejó el siguiente capítulo, ojalá les agrade.**

CAPITULO 20

* * *

 **DURANTE LA NOCHE**

Por la noche, Sesshomaru se sentía algo intranquilo, siendo percibido de manera inmediata por Kagome, quien no dudo en irle a dar una visita en su habitación.

\- ¿Preocupado por Yuka? – Kagome siempre atinaba en cuanto a Sesshomaru se trataba, y más en este tipo de situaciones.

\- No la veo como oponente – su mirada estaba perdida, poco común en él.

\- Le tienes aprecio… - suavizó su voz tratando de que le dijera realmente lo que le ocurría, Yuka no le podía preocupar tanto.

\- De acuerdo, en realidad no me preocupa Yuka en sí, me preocupa la promesa que le hice – Sesshomaru miraba directamente a los ojos.

Kagome tragó fuerte, ¿Qué clase de promesa podía ser para tenerlo así? En esos breves instantes, todo tipo de ideas vinieron a su cabeza, hasta que una literalmente estuvo a punto de partirle el alma.

El recuerdo de la imagen de aquel can de pelaje oscuro, y recordar la apariencia de Yuka, su cola… ¿Qué clase de youkai era Yuka?, nunca se lo había preguntado…

El demonio notó el cambio en el cuerpo de Kagome, puso su mano en la mejilla de la misma, para sacarle del trance en el que había entrado.

\- Miko… - la llamó, pero en ese instante una lágrima amenazaba con salir - ¿Te sientes mal? Habla… - Sesshomaru se estaba alarmando, sabía de los cambios de Kagome, pero esto era ridículo.

Además, el que estaba pasando un momento difícil era él, y ella venía a confortarlo…

\- ¡KAGOME! – la sacudió.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me sacudes? – estaba confundida.

\- Mejor dime tú qué ocurre, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – Sesshomaru imagino que clase de cosas podía estar pensando, pero solo uno podía ponerla así, el can de pelaje negro - ¿Crees que Yuka es aquél demonio Inu, de las visiones del anciano? –

\- Yo… - agachó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo - ¿Es ella? –

\- No – dijo seco – Yuka, es de un clan de lobos, y el de la imagen es uno de la raza Inu… - la miraba a la cara, tomó su mentón e hizo que lo mirara - ¿Entiendes eso? –

Kagome no pudo contener las lágrimas, el sentimiento de ser traicionada nuevamente, la hizo perder la compostura.

\- Yo no soy como Inuyasha, jamás te lastimaría de esa manera –

\- ¿Entonces quien es aquel can? – interrogó.

\- Lo que la fuente muestra, es un posible futuro, no necesariamente tiene que ocurrir –

\- No evadas mi pregunta, Sesshomaru Taisho – genial, ahora estaba enojada.

\- No es el momento para decírtelo – miró el techo de su habitación – No quiero que ocurra así… -

\- ¿De qué hablas? - arrugó el entrecejo - ¡Dímelo! –

\- Lo más probable es que seas tú… pero para que eso ocurra, tú… - apretó los dientes – debes morir… - esta vez el ocultó su expresión con su flequillo.

\- ¿Morir? ¿Cómo? –

\- No hablaré más de eso –

\- De acuerdo, entonces, ¿cuál es la promesa qué le hiciste a Yuka? –

\- Que siempre la cuidaría, que no permitiría que la lastimaran… - Kagome se sorprendió, no creyó que Sesshomaru pudiera tener ese tipo de vínculos con otro ser, además de Rin y ahora ella – Yuka llegó aquí siendo muy pequeña, prácticamente era una bebé – se detuvo para ver si Kagome le estaba poniendo atención -

\- ¿Llegó? ¿Siendo bebé? La rescataron querrás decir… - trato de entender lo que Sesshomaru le decía.

\- Hmph – se despojó de su armadura y se recostó en su cama, seguido por Kagome, al parecer la historia sería larga.

**FLASHBACK**

\- Señor, hemos logrado desocupar las tierras que nos ordenó –

\- Bien, hagan cultivos de lo que necesiten para el castillo en este lugar – ordenó Sesshomaru.

\- Sí, señor –

El lugar era lo que quedaba de una aldea, cuyos habitantes eran descendientes de lobos, pero que por alguna razón se había separado de los clanes principales, eran trabajadores y serviciales, Sesshomaru había logrado un pacto con ellos para que trabajaran las tierras, pero que debían entregar una parte de sus cosechas al castillo de la Luna. Ellos accedieron, pues la cuota que les pedían en el castillo no era alta, les alcanzaba perfectamente para ellos y para pagar la cuota.

Lamentablemente, habían sido atacados por un ejército de bandidos. La comunidad de esos lobos eran muy gentil, tenían armas pero para defenderse de otros demonios que quisieran atacarlos, sin embargo aquel día los superaron en número y destruyeron el lugar.

Los sirvientes de Sesshomaru, buscaron en cada rincón posibles sobrevivientes, era lo menos que podían hacer, pues no era que el asunto les interesara a la casa del Oeste.

\- No hallamos nada, Señor, nadie con vida –

\- Entonces, vámonos –

En ese instante un aroma muy sutil, llegó a las fosas nasales del youkai, haciendo que mirara hacia atrás. Un olor salino, lágrimas.

\- ¿Señor? – los guardias no entendían por qué su amo se había regresado, pero aun así lo siguieron.

\- Allí, debajo de ese montón de paja –

Los guardias rápidamente comenzaron a remover las montañas de paja, hasta que uno pegó un grito.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Algo me mordió! – dijo uno.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Déjate de tonterías! – Pero al tomar el montón de paja, recibió una mordida también – Señor, creo que es un cachorro… -

Ambos guardias se miraron las manos, las heridas habían sido hechas por pequeños colmillos, colmillos de lobo.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru notó que lo que sea que estaba ahí, no deseaba interactuar con sus guardias, así que él mismo levantó el montón de paja restante.

Una pequeña bebé envuelta en tela rosa, y con cabellos negros, era la causante de aquellas mordidas.

Abrió sus ojos, color azul profundo, y miró fijamente al youkai, levantando sus bracitos para que la tomara.

\- Mocosa, que te has creído para que el Señor Sesshomaru corresponda tus caprichos… - el guardia no terminó de hablar, pues su amo había tomado a la pequeña en brazos, sin problemas.

\- Vámonos –

\- Sí –

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- Qué hermosa debió haber sido de cachorrita – Kagome no dejaba de imaginarse la escena de Yuka en su infancia.

\- Luego de eso, la terca cachorra de lobo, no quería estar con nadie más en el castillo que no fuera yo – sonrió de lado – Tuve que recurrir, al cocinero para que la educara y enseñara cual era realmente su posición en este lugar, luego de un par de años, se volvió distante –

\- Debió ser duro para ella, estaba acostumbrada a estar contigo –

\- Pasado el año, nació Kyosuke, y luego Yoko, así se le olvidó pronto su relación primeriza conmigo – miró a Kagome – aunque, ella al parecer aún recuerda cuando me acompañaba a bañarme –

Kagome se puso roja, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Acaso tú? – la miko arqueó una ceja.

\- Miko… - la miró serio – Deja de pensar cosas raras, Yuka fue en realidad mi primera protegida por así decirlo.

\- Oh, ya veo. No creo que debas preocuparte, Yuka ya es grande, ¿Cuántos años tiene? –

\- 45 –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Kagome no podía creerlo - Parece de 16 años –

\- Nosotros los youkai no tenemos nada que ver con la apariencia física en cuanto a nuestra edad se trata -

\- Hmph, me doy cuenta – Kagome se acercó más a él - ¿Te sientes mejor? –

Sesshomaru se colocó de costado para poder ver mejor a Kagome, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, mientras que con el otro atraía a Kagome hacia él.

\- Sí, mucho mejor – y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Me agrada estar así contigo, poder compartir esos recuerdos tan hermosos – Kagome seguía imaginando a Yuka de bebé - ¿Le diste biberón? – tenía que sacarse esa duda de encima.

\- Hmph, todos los cuidados que se tienen respecto a un bebé de lobo, de lo contrario mis guardias y demás súbditos no tendrían dedos… Yuka los mordía a todos – el recuerdo hizo que Sesshomaru soltara una carcajada.

\- Es extraño verte reír… - Kagome le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- ¿No te gusta? –

\- Claro, me fascina – se acercó al demonio y lo besó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho – Sesshomaru… te amo… - no solía decirle eso al youkai.

\- Ya era hora de que me lo repitieras, yo también te amo, estoy ansioso por que pasen las dos lunas y casarnos, reclamarte mía por ley, y seas madre de mis cachorros – cada vez su tono se hacía más ronco.

Tomó la pierna de Kagome y la colocó sobre su cadera, apretándola contra su masculinidad, el beso se hacía más intenso.

\- Se… Sesho… - Kagome no podía respirar, ni articular palabra – Detente… -

La lengua tibia de Sesshomaru recorría cuello y regresaba a su boca, su mano acariciaba su muslo y la hacía acercarse más a él.

\- Recuerda… la ceremonia… -

Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Malditas costumbres –

\- Atrás bestia, debo irme, o me comerás… - Kagome trataba de zafarse del agarre del youkai.

\- ¿A quién llamaste bestia? – Le deba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello – Estoy a punto de adelantar la boda aún más… -

\- No seas apresurado, además, aun no le he avisado a mi madre, y me gustaría tener una cámara para llevarle recuerdos.

\- ¿Cámara? – preguntó el youkai.

\- Sí – se sentó en la cama – En cuanto termine el entrenamiento, iremos a mi época, promételo –

\- De acuerdo – se sentó también – Es momento de que te vayas, mañana tendré un día pesado –

\- Hasta mañana –

\- Hmph –

Al atravesar el jardín secreto, Kagome admiró la hermosa Luna llena que se levantaba gloriosa en los cielos.

 _\- No puedo creer que este demonio, aun en sus tiempos de sangre, haya tenido la amabilidad y el corazón para recoger y cuidar de un pequeño bebé… -_ la miko suspiraba ante la imagen del gran señor del Oeste, acunando a una pequeña lobita.

Caminó y llegó a su habitación, terminando de cerrar la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible, pues aquella pequeña lobita, se estaba acercando.

Se sentó en frente de su peinadora, como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Kagome… - llamó Yuka del otro lado de la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar? –

\- Adelante –

\- Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, pero… No me siento cómoda con lo de mañana – aquellos ojos azules demostraban un gran miedo.

\- ¿Te digo un secreto? – Kagome le indicaba a Yuka que se sentara en la cama.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? –

\- Él se siente de la misma manera –

Los ojos de Yuka se abrieron como platos, ¿Su amo no quería luchar contra ella? Pero le dijo mil veces que se preparara…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

\- No me malinterpretes, conozco parte de tu historia… - la miraba con ojos suaves, para no incomodarla.

\- ¿Eh? – Yuka se sonrojó – Entiendo… - desvió la mirada - ¿Entonces que me aconseja? –

\- Simple – Yuka no entendía lo que Kagome quería decirle – Destrúyelo – Kagome le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Kagome! No estoy para bromas… -

\- No es broma, hazle saber que ya no eres aquella pequeña, como Rin – lo último lo dijo pensando en la paliza que Rin le propinó al demonio, días atrás.

\- De acuerdo – el rostro de Yuka cambió – Si la joven Rin pudo, ¿Por qué yo no? Gracias, era lo que necesitaba – se levantó decidida – Una cosa más… -

\- Te escucho –

\- Prepáreme una buena cama, creo que no me levantaré en días después de esa pelea… -

\- Oh… Está bien – a la miko le hizo gracia la actitud de Yuka, de todas formas era consciente que su amo no le dejaría las cosas fácil.

\- Hasta mañana, Kagome –

\- Descansa, Yuka –

La Miko se dedicó a meditar, hasta el momento los que habían logrado pasar, por así decir, la primera ronda, eran Rin, Irasue y ella; lo que significaría que lo más probable es que les tocara enfrentarse entre sí.

 _\- Vaya, será mejor que me relaje, ya veremos que pasara –_ tomaría un baño y directo a la cama.

En otro lugar, dos jóvenes estaban pasando frío y hambre, pues no habían querido acatar las órdenes del malévolo felino.

\- ¡Maldición! – Se quejaba Kioshy - ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que aguantar esto, Hiromi? Ya no puedo más, siento que morimos lentamente… -

\- Yo… No lo sé, no podemos hacer nada… - la chica ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

\- No ganarás nada con llorar, hermana – trataba de reconfortarla – Ni la Señorita Kikyo ha podido hacer algo, ese ser le tiene limitadas las almas que puede consumir por día, lo más seguro es que pronto dejará de existir –

\- No digas eso, Kioshy, ella es muy fuerte –

\- Cuando estaba viva, lo era… -

Duras palabras para los dos chicos, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por tratar de ayudar a la miko de barro, les estaba costando sus propias vidas.

Estaba clara la situación, debían escapar, pedir ayuda…

\- Hay que huir, y buscarlo – sentenció Kioshy.

\- No podemos huir – tomó a Kioshy por las ropas – Somos humanos, no podremos hacer nada, Shigoku nos descubriría y alcanzaría en cuestión de minutos –

\- Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí, a esperar nuestra muerte sentados – se quejó el mayor.

Se encontraban en una encrucijada muy grande, en la cual podrían perder la vida de todas formas.

\- Esas son palabras muy grandes para dos jóvenes como ustedes – una voz varonil, salía de entre los arbustos.

Ambos chicos entraron en pánico, habían sido arrojados a las afueras del ahora palacio, como castigo a sus acciones, sin armas ni comida, mucho menos con qué resguardarse del frío; además de ser amenazados con que sí se atrevían a huir, serían destrozados y dados como alimento a demonios de bajo nivel.

\- ¿Que…Quién eres? - dijo Kioshy, mientras trataba de ocultar a su hermana a su espalda - ¿Qué quieres? – su voz era cada vez más temblorosa.

\- Mi nombre es Kouga, líder de la tribu de los lobos – saliendo de entre los herbazales - ¿Qué hacen dos mocosos moribundos como ustedes aquí? – Kouga los inspeccionó y logró reconocerlos.

Un par de años atrás, se había oído hablar de la historia de estos chicos, amenazados por monstruos y salvados por Kikyo… pero ahora estaban más muertos que vivos, además del hecho de que sus estómagos se escuchaban a leguas del lugar.

\- Nosotros… - habló Hiromi esta vez – Hemos sido cast… - Kioshy le tapó la boca con una mano.

\- No tenemos que darle razones, puede irse –

\- Vaya… para ser humano, estando frente a un demonio, eres muy hablador – los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, no se habían percatado de los rasgos de Kouga - ¿Qué pasa, ahora son mudos? –

\- Kouga, ¿Dónde estás? – una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda, salía del mismo lugar por donde venía Kouga - ¿Y esto? – miró con curiosidad a los jóvenes.

\- Dos mocosos que no me quieren decir que hacen aquí afuera –

\- Niños, me llamo Ayame, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

Ambos chicos la miraron con desconfianza, pero pensándolo mejor, vieron la oportunidad de dejar aquél lugar, y quizás hallar ayuda para sacar a la Señorita Kikyo de ese lugar.

\- A… Ayúdenos – susurró Hiromi – Llévenos como presa o algo, en el camino les explicaremos –

\- ¿Qué dicen? – Kouga arqueaba una ceja – Nosotros… -

\- ¡Alto ahí! – gritaba un vigilante del palacio.

\- Kouga… - susurró Ayame – Míralos, prácticamente están muriendo –

En eso aquél ser repugnante, de sonrisa blancuzca, salió a ver qué ocurría…

\- Vaya, no creo que les sean muy nutritivos ese par de chiquillos, lobos – sonreía el felino.

\- Qué demonios… - apretaba los dientes – Nosotros no… -

\- Nosotros tampoco creemos que sean nutritivos, pero al menos alivianaran el hambre, mientras conseguimos algo mejor, ¿Son tuyos? – Habló Ayame, siendo una perfecta actriz.

\- Ya no los necesito, ya no me sirven, pueden llevárselos – Shigoku vio una buena oportunidad de deshacerse de esos molestos chiquillos y asegurarse de que no los volvería a ver, al menos no con vida –

\- Entonces, de esa manera, nos los llevamos – Ayame les dirigió una mirada a ambos chicos y a su pareja, todos lo captaron y comenzaron a actuar.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! Señor Shigoku, denos otra oportunidad… - comenzaba a sollozar Hiromi, mientras Kouga intentaba sujetarla - ¡Por favor! –

\- ¡Vamos chiquillos! Servirán de aperitivo a mi manada – gritaba Kouga.

\- ¡Déjela! – Kioshy hizo el gesto de tratar de ayudar a su hermana, pero fue tomado por Ayame.

\- Listo, vámonos –

Kouga asintió, dieron una última mirada al gato, y corriendo desaparecieron entre el bosque, lo más rápido que pudieron, llegando en unos minutos a una de sus guaridas.

\- Kouga, a la señora Kagome, no le gustará que hayas traído a unos niños para la cena – le decía uno de sus amigos a su líder.

\- No seas idiota – le gruñó – Ahora hablen –

\- Déjalos descansar, y que coman algo, luego nos dirán que ocurre –

Los niños veían a Ayame como un ángel.

Recibieron un recipiente con caldo y algunas verduras, que comieron gustosos, luego Ayame los acompañó para que se dieran un baño, y les proporcionó pieles con las cuales vestirse mientras sus ropas se secaban. Una vez estuvieron más relajados.

\- Me llamo Kioshy, ella es mi hermana Hiromi – tomó aire – Lo que sucede es que… -

Todos los lobos se sentaron a escuchar cada detalle que daban los hermanos sobre la situación precaria que estaba aconteciendo en él una vez fue su hogar.

Relataron el plan de Shigoku, y su intento fallido por llevarlo a cabo, incluyendo el tema de la traición de Inuyasha, la resurrección impura de Kikyo, el encuentro contra Sesshomaru y Kagome, entre otras cosas.

\- ¡¿Qué dicen?! – Kouga estaba más que furioso - ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? – gruñía.

\- Cálmate, Kouga, ellos no estaban en condiciones para tal cosa – trataba de mediar Ayame.

Acción que hacía que los chicos quisieran enormemente a Ayame, sentir su protección era muy reconfortante.

\- ¿No saben qué hará ahora? –

Los muchachos negaron, pero contaron que Shigoku se había estado sometiendo a una serie de rituales para aumentar su fuerza, además de estar reuniendo un ejército para atacar el palacio de la Luna.

\- Que problema… - Kouga se masajeaba las sienes – Lo primero será ir a visitar a Sesshomaru – se sentó cruzando las piernas y brazos - ¿De Kagome saben algo? – hacía tiempo que él no visitaba a la miko, había estado ocupado con sus temas de líder de tribu entre otras cosas.

\- Lo último que supimos, es que está residiendo en el palacio de la Luna – soltó Hiromi.

\- ¿Kagome en el palacio de la Luna? – Ayame no podía creerlo – Qué sorpresa… - miró a Kouga.

\- Bien, si partimos mañana, alcanzaremos ese palacio al anochecer – meditó Kouga.

Los muchachos asintieron, su objetivo de toparse con el amo de las Tierras del Oeste, estaba por cumplirse.

\- De acuerdo, preparen 2 aves – ordenó Ayame.

\- Sí, Señora – dos miembros de la tribu salieron a cumplir las órdenes de su Señora.

\- Ustedes dos, a dormir, mañana nos espera un viaje un poco largo – Ayame les señalaba un montón de paja en un rincón de la cueva, que ella misma había acomodado para sus invitados.

\- Gracias, Señorita Ayame – habló Hiromi.

\- Sí, Muchas gracias – completó Kioshy.

\- No se preocupen, veremos qué podemos hacer por ustedes – les acarició los cabellos a ambos – Ahora, duerman –

Hiromi y Kioshy, no tardaron en quedarse profundamente dormidos.

\- Hay que avisar al palacio del Oeste, antes de llegar, no quiero que nos reciban con una nube de fuego o algo por el estilo – mencionó Kouga, recordando la vez que pasó por el castillo de Sesshomaru sin saberlo, siendo bombardeado por bolas de fuego – No son muy hospitalarios – bufaba.

Ya se acercaba el amanecer, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir por el este, bañando con su luz los valles y montañas de aquel paisaje, que pronto sería testigo de una de las más grandes batallas de esa época.


	21. ENCUENTROS (PARTE III)

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Hola, bueno, me demoré mucho, lo sé... pero es que... este capítulo... me ha costado un poco, no lo siento como me gustaría, pero ustedes dirán.**

 **Otra cosa, corrijanme si es "Koga" o "Kouga", creo que es la primera opción. Hasta luego.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

CAPITULO 21

* * *

 **ENCUENTROS (PARTE III)  
**

El sol ya había salido, por tanto, todos en el castillo debían retomar sus labores.

\- Vamos, hay que ir a cambiarle las vendas al Señor Inuyasha – comentaba una de las sanadoras a sus compañeras.

Pero al entrar se toparon con un pequeño detalle, aquel cabello plateado se había oscurecido.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Las mujeres le revisaron todos sus signos vitales, de acuerdo a lo que sabían ellas entre experiencia y estudios – No es Luna Nueva… Llamen a la Señora Kagome, tenemos un problema… -

Inuyasha era humano, por alguna razón había perdido sus poderes demoníacos, se diría también hasta su típico aroma.

Kagome se había levantado temprano para dar una vuelta por los jardines mientras observaba el amanecer.

\- Oh, Señora Kagome – una de las sanadoras finalmente la encontró – Necesitamos que nos acompañe urgentemente – se notaba el desconcierto en la voz de la mujer.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Simplemente no entendía la actitud de la sanadora, por otro lado, notó un cambio en el ambiente, el aura demoníaca de Inuyasha no se percibía por ningún lado – Creo que sé que me quieres mostrar, vamos –

Caminaron a paso acelerado hasta la habitación del hanyou, que recién despertaba.

\- ¡Keh! ¿Qué me has hecho? – se quejaba el joven a sus cuidadoras.

\- Nosotras, nada… - era completamente cierto.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué soy humano? – bufaba el enojado híbrido.

\- Quizás yo lo pueda explicar… - hablaba Kagome mientras entraba – Se me pasó la mano, en el encuentro de ayer – decía sin emoción alguna, mientras se sentaba a su lado – Déjame revisarte –

Kagome colocó ambas manos sobre las sienes de Inuyasha, la tenue luz rosa, hacia su aparición.

\- Recuéstate - ordenó la Miko.

Inuyasha sin mediar palabras obedeció.

Kagome pasaba sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, sin tocarlo, explorando los puntos de energía de éste.

\- Allí está – sonrió de lado – Estarás bien en un par de días, casi te convierto en humano de manera permanente – lo miró directo a los ojos.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte, los ojos de Kagome demostraban un profundo odio, detrás de ese rostro tranquilo había una fiera que lo quería ver muerto, casi se podía decir que tenía un demonio interno.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru también había sentido un cambio en el aire, algo no estaba bien, y peor aún, si sentía el aroma de su amada, en dirección a la habitación del inepto de su medio hermano.

\- Viene Sesshomaru, Inuyasha – le advirtió Kagome, pues, en su estado humano, no podía percibir muchos cambios de su entorno.

El youkai entró a la habitación, y se quedó estático observando a Kagome, de pie junto a la cama en la que estaba un hombre.

Antes de decir una palabra, escudriñó bien al individuo, notando las ropas que llevaba y la manera en que su cabello estaba acomodado.

\- Debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarme con esta sorpresa… - como siempre con aquél tono frío, para luego mirar a Kagome - ¿Qué significa esto? –

\- Esa mujer casi me elimina, eso es lo que significa… - con un tono sutil, extraño para él, Inuyasha respondió a la pregunta.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la cama donde estaba su no tan querido hermano y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Deja de mirarme así – no podía evitar sentirse incómodo.

\- Creo que deberías quedarte como humano, te sienta mejor –

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Ya había tenido suficiente de ser el centro de atracción – Ya verás –

Al intentar levantarse, todos sus huesos crujieron, dejándolo paralizado por el dolor, dolor que su rostro no podía ocultar.

\- De…mo… nios… - cayó en la cama de nuevo – Oye, ¿Cuándo regresaré a la normalidad? – le costaba respirar con tanto dolor encima.

\- Ya te lo dije, en un par de días, necesitas estar expuesto a energías demoníacas – miró a su alrededor – Y aquí eso no será ningún problema – le guiñó un ojo.

Un toque en la puerta, hizo que todos miraran la entrada de la habitación, era Hayato.

\- Señor, es hora de iniciar el… - los ojos del dragón se posaron sobre el individuo en la cama, pero hizo lo posible por continuar con su mensaje – combate – miró a su amo y de nuevo pasó a Inuyasha.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – habló molesto el joven hanyou.

\- No, creo que no… ¿Qué demonios le pasó? – la curiosidad le ganó.

\- Larga historia, General, hay que irnos, luego Inuyasha mismo podrá contársela – decía Kagome mientras empujaba al General por la espalda, gesto que Sesshomaru no pasó desapercibido.

El toque de su prometida, tenía y debía ser solo para él, para nadie más.

\- Hayato puede solo, Miko – su tono demostraba molestia.

\- Claro – habiendo sacado al dragón, regresó por el Inu – Vamos, perro celoso – poniéndose de puntas, le susurró cerca al oído.

\- Hmph – apretó los labios, para no decir nada ante el atrevimiento de su futura esposa.

Cuando pasaban en frente del despacho de Sesshomaru, cierto sapo, salió con un pergamino en sus manos.

\- Amo Sesshomaru, un mensaje de la tribu de los lobos – miró a Kagome – el lobo Koga, y su pareja, se dirigen hacia aquí –

\- ¿Koga? – la miko tenía mucho tiempo de no saber nada de aquel individuo.

\- ¿A qué vienen? – preguntó el youkai.

\- No lo dicen en el mensaje –

\- Hmph – pensó dos segundos – Avísale a los guardias – continuó caminando seguido de Kagome y Hayato.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al lugar donde se daban los encuentros, de alguna manera había sido completamente restaurado por la noche.

\- Vaya… ¿Por qué lo repararon? Si se va a destruir de nuevo… - comentaba Rin, quien se les acercó por detrás.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el General.

\- ¿No es obvio? Voy a ver los encuentros – dijo con total naturalidad al general.

\- Pero… -

\- Hayato… - el gran Sesshomaru tenía cosas más interesantes que presenciar la típica discusión de su General con las jóvenes del castillo – Andando -

\- Sí, señor – miro con odio a Rin, recibiendo una sacada de lengua de parte de la chica.

Continuaron su camino, la mayoría de los espectadores estaban en sus lugares, incluidos Kyosuke y Yoko, junto a su padre, quien quería presenciar la batalla de Yuka, pues la consideraba como una hija.

\- ¿Listo Señor? – preguntó el dragón.

\- Hmph –

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Yuka! ¡Al área de combate! –

Al escuchar esto, hubo un gran silencio entre la multitud. Sesshomaru caminaba imponentemente a su lugar.

De pronto la mirada de todos pasó de su amo, a la joven que se posicionaba del otro lado del campo, nadie la había visto desde horas tempranas el día anterior.

Contrario a su típico atuendo de sirvienta del castillo, ahora usaba unas pieles de tonos azules y negros que hacían resaltar perfectamente su tonificado cuerpo.

\- ¿Esa es Yuka? – preguntó asombrada Kagome, mientras se sentaba al lado del cocinero.

\- Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó espantado el cocinero.

\- Vengo a ver el encuentro desde tu perspectiva… - le puso una mano en el hombro – Todo está bien - le sonrió.

Al levantarse tan temprano, Kagome había tenido tiempo suficiente para sondear el área, topándose con una muy angustiada, Roko. De alguna manera sintió pertinente estar junto al preocupado padre adoptivo de Yuka.

\- Eso espero… - cruzó sus brazos el zorro mayor.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué iba tan seguido a ver al sastre – soltó Kyosuke.

\- Déjala, además, se ve hermosa – los ojos de Yoko, brillaban como dos luceros ante la imagen de Yuka con los atuendos que alguna vez usó su tribu.

\- Van a comenzar – advirtió Kagome.

\- No está de más que tengan presentes las reglas… Para ganar, deben dejar inconsciente a su oponente – aclaró Hayato mientras se alejaba, sabía que su amo era un tanto impulsivo en estos temas de lucha - ¡Comiencen! –

\- ¡Demuestra que eres digna de enfrentarme! – Sesshomaru atacó con un zarpazo, no le sorprendió que Yuka lo esquivara, fue muy lento a propósito.

\- Amo, quisiera que me tomara en serio - Yuka no permitiría que su amo la tratara sutilmente.

El detalle es que Yuka estaba justo detrás de Sesshomaru, su sigilo fue tal que los sentidos de su amo tardaron un poco en detectarla.

\- ¡Tsk! – las garras de Sesshomaru se tornaron verdes, veneno en su máximo apogeo.

Yuka esquivaba con gran dificultad cada golpe.

- _Es muy rápido… -_ la situación la estaba agotando más de lo que creía – ¡Mi turno! – gritó dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.

Sesshomaru le atinó un golpe en el rostro, pero la sonrisa de Yuka no se borró.

Como por arte de magia una serie de cadenas aparecieron en los brazos de Yuka, y rápidamente aprisionaron el brazo de Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Qué? – Shippo no podía creer lo que veía - ¿Por qué Sesshomaru se dejó atrapar? –

\- Yuka, es muy ágil y astuta, por lo visto – comentó Kohaku.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Aprovechó el ataque de Sesshomaru para acortar distancia entre ellos -

Sesshomaru veía la alta resistencia de las cadenas de Yuka a su veneno.

\- Ya veo - en eso, Yuka intentó golpearlo por la espalda.

El youkai, la esquivo sin problemas, con un pisotón, destruyó la cadena al tiempo que tomaba a Yuka de su brazo y la arrojó varios metros lejos de él.

\- Son tan resistentes al ácido… como tú… – decía Sesshomaru tranquilamente.

\- S… Sí… - le costó reponerse, ya tenía un par de costillas rotas – Pero eso no es nada… -

\- Hmph - Sesshomaru posó su garra sobre Bakusaiga.

Los ojos de Yuka se abrieron de sorpresa y pánico, lo que menos quería era enfrentarse directamente a la espada de su amo.

\- En guardia – gritó el youkai.

En un instante el resto de las cadenas que habían sido destrozadas por Sesshomaru, desaparecieron, dando lugar a un juego de espadas.

\- Grrr… - Yuka soltó un gruñido al estrellarse las espadas.

\- Eres fuerte… pero no lo suficiente - el demonio empujó con brutalidad a Yuka, haciéndole caer - ¡Pelea! – entonces azotó con su látigo la espalda de la joven youkai.

\- ¡Ah! - el dolor que la recorrió fue tan fuerte, que sintió como la ira empezaba a palpitar por sus venas - ¡Eso me dolió! – Una lagrimilla amenazó con salir, pero la contuvo.

Se volteó y con una mano sostuvo el látigo de veneno de su amo, hecho que sorprendió a muchos. Sin embargo tuvo que soltarlo a los pocos segundos, pues a pesar de su resistencia al veneno, el de su amo no era cualquiera, y le quemaba.

Se puso de pie y dando saltos hacia atrás para mantener cierta distancia, sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar, el aire dentro del campo se puso denso.

\- ¿Huh? – Sesshomaru conocía ciertas habilidades de Yuka, pero al parecer le tenía una sorpresa - * _¿Y ahora qué?* -_ arqueó una ceja.

Una espesa niebla comenzó a poblar el suelo del lugar, los ojos azules de Yuka, habían desaparecido.

\- No se distraiga – la voz provenía de su espalda.

\- * _¿Qué demonios?* -_ Sesshomaru solo sintió un corte en el lado izquierdo de su espalda – ¡Tsk! –

Al voltearse la imagen de Yuka despareció.

\- Haré lo posible por derrotarlo… - La voz venía de todas partes.

Los espectadores no entendían nada, primero vieron la extraña actitud de Yuka, luego la espesura del suelo, y ahora resulta que tiene dotes de fantasma… ¿Qué más seguía?

\- Siento, una fuerza demoníaca muy potente, proveniente de Yuka – comentó Kagome en voz baja – Tengo que intervenir – pero al ponerse de pie, vio como aquella extraña sustancia en el suelo, comenzaba a quemar la ropa de Sesshomaru, pero este ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – le preguntaba Kohaku a Shippo.

\- Creo que, Yuka, está liberando su máximo poder - soltó Shippo.

Yuka, comenzó a caminar hacia su Amo, aumentando la velocidad, su intención evidentemente era atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo.

El youkai comprendió e hizo lo mismo. Ambos a alta velocidad intercambiaron golpes, el demonio mayor acertaba la mayor parte de ellos, pero la joven loba no demostraba signos de dolor, su cuerpo estaba actuando por instinto, añadiendo el hecho de que cada golpe, iba con mayor potencia que el anterior.

Yuka hizo el ademan de golpear el rostro de Sesshomaru, levantando la mano, este, para detener el golpe. Segundos que Yuka aprovecho para acertarle un fuerte golpe en el pecho con su otra mano.

El impacto fue tal, que la armadura del youkai se agrietó.

\- Vaya… - dijo Yuka – no creí que podría –

\- No celebres – el demonio le devolvió el gesto, con un golpe igual de potente en la espalda.

Esto hizo que Yuka cayera boca abajo, impactando fuertemente contra el suelo, dejó de moverse.

Sesshomaru se agachó para sesionarse que estuviera inconsciente, pero a tocarla, ella se clavó dos dagas en el brazo, atravesándoselo de lado a lado.

\- Insolente… - La tomó por el cuello con su otra mano, y la elevó en el aire.

\- Se…ñor… -

\- Se terminó… - la apretaba con más fuerza; pero, la persistente loba, con sus últimas fuerzas, logró darle una fuerte patada en el pecho a su amo, terminando de destrozar su armadura.

Hizo aparecer una espada en su mano, pero al disponerse en atacarlo, Sesshomaru saltó con ella aun tomada por el cuello, y la estrelló contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter a su alrededor.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar fuera de combate a la joven loba, cubierta de tierras y de moretones por todos lados.

\- Señor, debemos limpiar su herida – un sanador se atrevió a hablarle a su amo.

Miró un par de segundos a Yuka - Luego – Sesshomaru caminaba hacia el centro del lugar - ¡Hayato! ¡Yoko! ¡A combate! –

Ambos se miraron a la cara.

\- ¿Ya? – preguntó la chica.

\- Así parece… - comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

\- Hayato, tú mejor que nadie te sabes las reglas; Yoko… - y así se retiró, dando a entender que era hora de comenzar.

\- Bien, Yoko, veamos que puedes hacer – Hayato lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, pero a centímetros del rostro de la chica, chocó contra algo - ¿Qué? –

\- No seas apresurado, Hayato – le sonrió la niña.

De pronto una capa blanca comenzó a rodear el brazo de Hayato, tenía una consistencia pegajosa, que al intentar quitársela con su otra mano, se le adhirió imposibilitándole el mover sus manos.

\- Bien – la niña se ponía en guardia, sacando un par de mazos de acero – Ahí voy –

De esa manera saltó por sobre la cabeza de Hayato, y con ambos mazos en sus manos, giró y cayó con toda su fuerza y peso, sobre el dragón.

\- Mierda… - Hayato recibió una fuerte sacudida en sus sesos – Mocosa del demonio –

Aspiró fuerte y sopló, dejando salir una neblina que convirtió aquella extraña sustancia que le mantenía prisionero, en cristal, permitiéndole liberarse sin problemas.

\- Oye, eso no es justo – se quejó la niña.

\- ¿Justo? No me hagas reír - Hayato era un maestro con espadas, pero en esta ocasión decidió usar hachas – Voy por ti, Yoko –

A gran velocidad embistió a la joven, quien recibió sin problemas el ataque, el roce del acero de sus armas, hizo salir chispas.

\- Tienes fuerza… - apretaba los dientes Hayato.

\- Usted no se queda atrás, pero… me estoy cansando – Yoko, tenía algo de habilidad de mover las cosas con la mente, por lo que sacó un frasco de sus ropas y lo rompió contra el suelo, dejando salir una nube espesa de humo negro.

Esto obligó a Hayato a retroceder, los zorros siempre tenían trucos raros bajo la manga.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – al notar que nada ocurría y el humo se comenzaba a dispersar – Yoko… -

\- 3, 2, 1… - Fue lo único que dijo la pequeña.

De pronto todo le comenzó a dar vueltas a Hayato… tambaleaba, le costaba mantenerse de pie, cayendo de rodillas apoyado en una hacha.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? – preguntó el mareado dragón.

Kyosuke no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Padre, ¿estás seguro que es un zorro y no una bruja? – soltó Kyosuke.

\- Claro que es una de nosotros, solo que es habilidosa con las pociones y hechizos… - se rascaba la cabeza el cocinero.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Hayato estaba completamente expuesto a los ataques de la chica.

\- Bien, Hayato, creo que ganaré yo – se dispuso a atacarlo nuevamente, pero una pared de fuego la detuvo – Rayos… -

\- Aléjate de mí, fiera – sonreía el mareado dragón.

\- Yo ganaré – Yoko dio un gran salto dispuesta a terminar con el dragón.

Hayato tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y soltó esa neblina que mostró en momentos anteriores. Al ver esto, Yoko, tuvo que cancelar su ataque.

\- No puede ser… - un poco de neblina alcanzó su pie izquierdo, cubriéndolo de cristal, sólido y pesado.

Al intentar romperlo, no pudo - ¿Por qué no se rompe? – miró a Hayato, a quien le estaba pasando el efecto de la bomba de humo de Yoko.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que eres la única con trucos? – miró el pie de Yoko, el cristal comenzaba a subir por su pierna.

\- Hayato… ¡Detente! – Yoko entró en pánico – ¡No quiero! –

\- Serás una linda estatua, te pondré en mi habitación como trofeo - la sonrisa maliciosa de Hayato, dejó a más de uno sorprendido.

Yoko comenzaba a llorar, pero entonces, se puso de pie… - No perderé… - hizo aparecer un caballito de madera, como los que usaba Shippo – Ya verás –

\- ¡Eres terca! –

Yoko lanzó un mazo hacia el dragón, quien lo atrapó, pero luego el mazo se transformó, era Yoko encubierta y con su pie cristalizado, golpeó el hombro derecho del dragón.

El sonido de la clavícula de Hayato romperse, fue evidente para todos.

\- Mocosa… - el general hizo aparecer su cola, con la cual aprisionó a Yoko – A ver qué tanto aguantas –

La chica gritaba, se sentía el crujido de los huesos de Yoko, ¿O eran sus frascos? En todo caso, se estaban rompiendo en miles de pedazos.

\- Ríndete… -

\- ¡No! – entonces Yoko, clavó sus pequeños colmillos en la piel del dragón.

\- Mala idea, pequeña… -

\- ¡Yoko, suéltalo! – Gritó Kyosuke – Tonta… - susurró su hermano, al ver el error cometido.

\- ¿Eh? – De pronto Yoko, se comenzó a sentir mareada… - ¿Qué sucede? –

Hayato soltó a Yoko, la dejó en el suelo. Ella intentó levantarse pero no pudo… sentía como su cuerpo ardía, y no respondía.

\- ¿Sabías que nosotros tenemos sustancias tóxicas en la piel? –

\- ¿Qu?… - no pudo terminar de hablar, pues al haber mordido a Hayato, ella sola se expuso a los tóxicos del dragón, quedando inmovilizada y con un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo.

\- Llévensela, ¡rápido! – ordenó el General, algo preocupado…

\- Vaya… - Kagome no tenía palabras – No sabía eso de Hayato – miró al demonio a su lado.

\- Hmph –

\- Roko, ella… ¿Roko? – Al mirar a su otro lado, notó que el zorro mayor había desaparecido mágicamente - ¿A dónde fue? –

\- Está en camino a la cocina a prepararle el antídoto casero para Yoko – comentó Kyosuke – Niña tonta –

\- Kyosuke – le llamó su Amo, haciéndolo erguirse en su puesto – Anda a ayudar a tu hermana – le ordenó el youkai.

\- Sí, señor – raudo y veloz, desapareció.

\- Pobre Yoko – dijo Sango, quien acababa de llegar.

\- No es la única dañada… - Kagome podía ver un gran daño interno, en Hayato, la bomba de humo, afectó más que sus sentidos.

\- Hayato, ve con los sanadores – ordenó el youkai.

\- Pero… - Sesshomaru lo miró – De acuerdo… -

\- Señor Sesshomaru – Kohaku se había acercado junto con Shippo - ¿Sabe? Shippo y yo hemos decidido no enfrentarnos, mi hermana necesita cuidados y si quedo mal herido, no podré ayudarla.

\- Y yo quisiera, ayudar al Señor Roko con sus hijos – decía Shippo tranquilamente.

\- Eso quiere decir que la primera ronda ha terminado – respondió el Youkai mientras miraba en alto.

\- De acuerdo, entonces quedamos Irasue, Rin, Hayato, tú y yo… Estamos disparejos… - pensaba en voz alta Kagome.

\- ¿Por qué no le dicen a Kouga? – Sugirió Shippo – Me enteré que viene hacia acá, ¿no? –

Todos se miraron, quizás sería buena idea, pero por el momento, debían ir a cenar, ya era de tarde, hora de relajarse un poco.

\- Ya nos estamos acercando, falta muy poco – dijo Koga.

\- ¡Que bien! Ya me estoy mareando por la altura… - comentaba Kioshy

\- Lo que pasa es que eres un flojo… - se burló su hermana.

\- Veamos quien es el flojo… - Hizo que el ave donde iban se ladeara, a tal punto que Hiromi casi cae al vacío.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – le dio un golpe en la espalda.

\- No más que tú… - se burló Kioshy esta vez.

\- Ya, ya… Tienen que llegar enteros al castillo… - Regañaba Koga, a los chicos.

\- Miren, ya se ve a lo lejos… -

La majestuosa estructura del Castillo de La Luna, se levantaba en el horizonte, bañada por los últimos rayos del sol del día.

\- Wau... – soltó Kioshy.

\- Es hermoso… - Exclamó Hiromi.

\- Exagerados –

Siguieron volando en dirección al palacio, no sabiendo que cierto ser infernal, había enviado a varios espías tras los lobos.

\- Hay que informar al señor Shigoku, los chiquillos siguen vivos y van hacia Sesshomaru Taisho – su acompañante asintió.

Al darse la vuelta para retornar a su territorio, su sorpresa fue que no eran los únicos que seguían a la pareja de lobos desde tierra.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? – Ginta y Hakkaku, habían custodiado a Koga desde tierra, a petición de los chicos, quienes habían jurado ver a secuaces del gato, cerca de las guaridas de los lobos.

\- Nosotros… -

\- Ustedes, llegaron hasta aquí – anunció Hakkaku, sacando su arma, además de valor, acabando con el primero de los espías.

\- No… no porfavor… - Ginta, dudó un poco, pero al final decidió terminar con aquella pobre alma.

\- Ahora sigamos a Koga y Ayame – anunció Hakkaku.

\- Sí, es mejor que se entere, no sabemos si ellos eran los únicos –

Ambos emprendieron vuelo para alcanzar a Koga y sus acompañantes.


	22. VIEJOS AMIGOS ENCUENTROS (PARTE IV)

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Hola, gracias por sus comentarios. Les tengo un anuncio... En vista que pronto ingreso a la universidad nuevamente, actualizaré una vez a la semana y por ende los capítulos serán un poco más largos.**

 **Bueno, les advierto que no soy tan fan de Koga :P  
**

CAPITULO 22

* * *

 **VIEJOS AMIGOS. ENCUENTROS (PARTE IV)  
**

Las aves que traían a Koga y compañía ya se encontraban en una especie de establos, donde se les había provisto de alimento, agua y cobijo.

\- Son muy atentos con nuestros amigos voladores – una chica de ojos verdes esmeralda, admiraba el cuidado que tenían con sus plumíferos sirvientes.

\- Solo existe lo mejor de lo mejor en este castillo, Señora Ayame – respondía uno de los guardias – Ya se anunció su llegada al maestro Jaken –

\- ¿Ese sapo aún sigue con vida? – Se burlaba Koga, pues Jaken siempre sufría a consecuencias de las travesuras de Rin y por su falta de discreción ante Sesshomaru.

\- Así es, Señor Koga –

\- Bienvenidos sean, me acompañan para mostrarles sus dormitorios – Intervenía Kyosuke, le había tocado atender a los invitados, pues Yuka seguía inconsciente y no era sorpresa para nadie.

\- Bien – le respondió el lobo.

\- Niño, bueno, verás… traemos compañía adicional… - titubeaba Ayame.

Kyosuke ya había visto a los cuatro personajes que no habían sido mencionados en su mensaje, dos humanos y dos lobos más.

\- No hay problema, tenemos espacio para ellos – comenzó a caminar – Pero en cuanto el amo esté disponible, han de ir a informarle – su rostro era de todo un profesional.

\- _Que chico tan guapo… tan serio… -_ Hiromi había quedado impresionada por la actitud y físico de Kyosuke, tanto que el leve rubor subió a sus mejillas.

\- Te recuerdo que eres humana, hermanita… ¿Crees que él se fijaría en ti? – le susurró su hermano, quien no pasó por desapercibido el comportamiento de su hermana, mucho menos sus mejillas rosadas, que contrastaban con su ahora pálida piel.

\- Eres un idiota, Kioshy – bufó molesta.

Ayame había presenciado toda la escena, pero se guardó sus comentarios para después, habían tenido un viaje largo, necesitaban descansar.

\- Vamos – los tomó por la mano a cada uno y los haló para que caminaran.

Hablaron en susurros por el camino, acerca de lo lujoso que mostraba ser el hogar del tan mentado Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

Kyosuke los dejó en sus habitaciones, no sin antes darles una breve introducción a las reglas del lugar y demás; percibiendo un constante mirar por parte de la chica humana, no evitando dirigirle la palabra.

\- Señorita, si necesita algo, no dude en decirme – la miró a los ojos - ¿Podría dejar de mirarme tanto? Yo también soy algo tímido – le sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Yo… - las palabras no le salían, había sido descubierta en menos de 10 minutos – Lo tendré en cuenta – entró a la habitación.

\- Muchas gracias – se despidió Kioshy, cerrando la puerta – Tonta… - le dijo en voz baja a Hiromi.

\- Cállate –

La pelea en susurros continuó por una hora, hasta que decidieron que debían dormir, pues les tocaría dar razones muy fuertes al demonio Taisho, por su visita.

Kagome no había podido conciliar el sueño, hasta que sintió ingresar en el rango de sus sentidos, a cuatro auras conocidas para ella, pero las otras dos la tenían algo intrigada, pues… eran humanas.

\- _¿Qué habrá pasado? –_ sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir, pero no le quedaba otra que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Medito por un rato, eso de cierta manera le causaba un gran cansancio, con su mente en blanco, quedo dormida.

El amanecer llegó rápidamente.

\- ¡Jaken! – Llamó el demonio – Dile al lobo que lo veré en mi despacho, allí lo espero, muévete – siguió su camino al dormitorio de Kagome.

\- Sí, Amo – Jaken apenas se desperezaba, sin mencionar que aun andaba en su bata de dormir.

En la habitación de la Miko, ella apenas abría los ojos, se sentó y enfocó sus ojos.

\- _Cierto, Yuka está incapacitada, luego iré a verla –_ Se levantó para buscar su ropa y luego darse un baño.

Pero a solo instantes de que pusiera un pie en la entrada de la habitación de baño, escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó.

\- Soy yo, miko -

\- Sesshomaru, pasa – se envolvió en las toallas y salió a recibirlo - ¿Qué ocurre? –

El demonio no medio palabras y la tomó en su brazos, acercándola a él.

\- El lobo llegó, junto a su pareja y otros más – le dijo con un tono peculiar.

\- Sí, los percibí durante la noche. ¿Pasa algo? – decía mientras era prisionera en los fuertes brazos del youkai.

\- Nada – se separó de ella – Probaré que tan sensibles son los sentidos del lobo – le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dirigió a la salida – Ve a mi despacho, desayunaremos ahí –

\- De acuerdo – suspiró – _Aquí vamos con los celos –_ sonrió para sí misma.

Luego de su arduo protocolo de aseo y luego de vestirse, salió en dirección a la oficina de Sesshomaru, en el camino se encontró con Inuyasha.

\- Kagome, ¿el lobo está aquí, cierto? – en hanyou aún estaba en su forma humana.

\- Sí, ¿quién te dijo? – definitivamente no lo había notado por sus sentidos.

\- Bueno… - señaló hacia un lado.

Ginta y Hakkaku iban pasando con dos bandejas enormes de comida, con Kyosuke tras ellos.

\- ¡No pueden hacer eso! – el joven zorro no sabía qué hacer, los había llevado a desayunar e hizo el comentario de que podían comer lo que gustasen pero eso era el colmo, casi vaciaban la cocina - ¡Tendré problemas por su culpa! –

\- Ginta… Hakkaku… - la voz de su jefe los petrificó - ¿Acaso no pueden mostrar algo de decencia? – se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

\- Koga, teníamos hambre… - se excusó Hakkaku.

\- Además el niño dijo que podíamos comer lo que quisiéramos… - remató Ginta.

\- Yo no creí que fueran tan abusivos – se defendió el chico.

La escena era muy cómica, pero en eso Koga percibió el aroma de Kagome, e inmediatamente la buscó con la mirada, encontrándola y corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Kagome, ¿Cómo has estado? – le tomó de las manos, tal como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás.

\- Hola, Koga, estoy muy bien gracias, y veo que Ginta y Hakkaku, también lo están – miraba a sus amigos.

\- ¡AHH! ¡Señora Kagome! - ambos se sintieron apenados y corrieron a regresar las bandejas de comida a la cocina.

\- Con su permiso – Kyosuke salió corriendo tras ellos, para asegurarse que cumplieran su palabra.

Koga se disponía a seguir hablándole a Kagome, pero había algo extraño.

\- Oye, ¿no piensas montarme uno de tus teatritos? – dirigiéndose a Inuyasha que seguía ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados solo observando como Kyosuke les daba alcance a los dos lobos hambrientos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? –

\- Sí, tú… - continuó el lobo – Sé de los acontecimientos recientes, pero no veo ni una pizca de interés en ti por Kagome –

\- Koga… - Kagome intentaba decirle algo a Koga, pero este no paraba de hablar, tanto que en el transcurso de su monólogo contra Inuyasha, le tenía abrazada posesivamente.

Luego de que terminara de hablar, por falta de aire, Inuyasha le respondió.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con tu extraña forma de tratar a Kagome, ahora el del problema es él – señaló a espaldas de Koga.

Sesshomaru había llegado hace breves instantes, sus ojos denotaban molestia, por la forma en la que el lobo tenía a su querida miko.

\- Lobo… - le llamó el Inu youkai.

Este se volteó, para toparse con la mirada de muerte segura de parte del demonio.

\- Oye, oye, ¿por qué esa cara? No vine a causarte problemas – le tomó el mentón a Kagome - ¿Verdad? –

Sesshomaru comenzó a avanzar hacia el lobo, haciendo que este se alejara de Kagome y se pusiera en guardia.

\- ¿Qué bicho te picó? –

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se estaban tornando rojos.

\- Hace rato ordené que pasaras a mi despacho – le contestó a medio transformar.

\- Vamos, solo es un retraso, que sensible eres – intentó acercarse de nuevo a la miko, pero el gran Señor de las Tierras de Oeste, no se lo permitió. - ¿Qué tienes? Quítate, déjame estar con mi Kagome –

\- Insolente… - Sesshomaru mostraba los dientes.

Era obvio que Koga no sabía nada de la relación de Kagome y Sesshomaru, por lo que Inuyasha prefirió intervenir.

Se acercó al lobo, le paso un brazo por el cuello, quedando lado a lado.

\- Escucha, ¿ves a ese tipo que quiere comerte vivo? – Señaló a su medio hermano - ¿Has notado que se pone peor cada vez que tratas de acercarte a Kagome? –

Koga asintió.

\- Bien, lobito, piensa un poco más – le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

\- No entiendo de qué hablas, bestia –

La miko se cansó de tan absurda escena, tomó al demonio mayor por el brazo, y con su otra mano tocó su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Koga no sabe, Sesshomaru - su tono fue tan suave y seductor que a todos los machos presentes le temblaron las piernas – luego pasó la mano del pecho del demonio a su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla, deteniendo su transformación - ¿Lo ves? –

Koga estaba con la boca abierta, sabía de la amistad de esos dos, pero lo que estaba viendo iba más allá de eso.

\- Alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – El confundido jefe de la tribu de lobos, tenía muchos nudos en su cabeza – En primera, ¿Por qué tocas así a Sesshomaru, Kagome?; Dos, ¿Por qué este imbécil no hace nada? – refiriéndose a Inuyasha – Tres, no hay luna nueva, ¿Por qué la bestia es humano? –

Ese detalle si no lo había pasado por alto.

\- Pasemos al despacho de Sesshomaru, allí te pondremos al tanto – anunció Kagome, comenzando a caminar tomada del brazo de Sesshomaru.

\- Vamos lobo – le invitó el hanyou, de todas formas, él también había sido invitado a tal lugar horas antes.

\- Ya que – caminó tras ellos.

Por otro lado, Ayame había preferido que Sesshomaru no viera a los chicos de golpe, quizás los sacaría del lugar a patadas.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Sesshomaru Taisho – insistía Kioshy.

\- La Señorita Kikyo depende de nosotros… - completaba Hiromi.

\- Lo sé, pero aún es muy pronto además no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar el lord… - Ayame miró por el balcón, donde creyó ver a dos conocidos - _¿Sango? ¿Kohaku? –_ Volvió a mirar a los chicos – Saben, vamos a dar un paseo – los tomó a los dos por la cintura.

\- Espero, ¿La puerta no está por allá? – dijo temblorosa Hiromi.

\- Si, pero por acá será más rápido – sin dejarlos decir nada, saltó junto con los dos chicos sujetos.

Sango y Kohaku alcanzaron a ver a la loba acercarse a ellos.

\- Sabes, creo que es mejor usar la puerta, Ayame – le decía divertida Sango, al ver como estaban de espantados ambos niños - ¿Ellos son? –

\- Hiromi y Kioshy, unos amiguitos – le respondió rápidamente ella – Dicen que tienen que salvar a Kikyo, y advertir de los planes de un tal Shigoku… - miró los rostros serios de los exterminadores.

Kohaku sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó al chico por el cuello - ¿Acaso son espías de esa mujer? –

\- Suéltalo, ¿Qué te ocurre? – gritó Ayame espantada por la reacción de Kohaku.

\- No somos espías – comenzaba a llorar Hiromi.

\- Ninguno de nosotros estará dispuesto a ayudar a esa mujer de barro – sentenció Sango.

\- Conozco la historia, Sango, en lo que a mí respecta, fue manipulada – discutía Ayame mientras ayudaba a Kioshy a recuperar el aliento.

\- Sesshomaru la quiere mandar directo al infierno – respondió Kohaku – Como la mayoría de nosotros –

Los chicos sabían que esta era la manera más normal en que reaccionarían si pedían ayuda para la Señorita Kikyo.

\- ¿Entienden que ella ya está muerta? – Les preguntó Sango, ambos asintieron – Lo más que se podría hacer por ella, sería que Kagome la purificara y descansara en paz –

De regreso al despecho de Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Koga había caído sentado por la noticia que le acababan de dar – ¿Entonces tú, él? – la cabeza le dolía al pobre lobo.

\- Así es, lobo rabioso, ellos se unirán pronto – comentaba Inuyasha desde un rincón.

\- Esto es raro, siempre creí que te unirías a la chiquilla que llevabas contigo y bueno… - solo sintió como un puño cayó en su cabeza.

\- Deja de decir estupideces… - el youkai se movió tan rápido que el lobo no lo vio acercarse – Ahora dime ¿a qué viniste? -

Aquel golpe lo dejó aturdido, demoró unos segundos en reponerse.

\- Bien, un tal Shigoku está reuniendo un ejército para atacar este palacio, matar a Kagome, y de paso a la mujer de barro de la bestia, aquí presente – soltó todo de un tiro, él no era del tipo que andaba con rodeos.

\- Bien, eso ya lo podíamos imaginar – el youkai tomaba asiento - ¿Algo más? –

\- Pues… - Koga se detuvo al percibir la esencia de los chicos que le acompañaban, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el gran demonio perro ante eso – Bueno… -

\- Adelante – ordenó Kagome - ¿Nos presentarás a tus amigos, Koga? –

\- Bien, ellos son… - el lobo nuevamente fue interrumpido.

\- Mi nombre es Kioshy, y ella es mi hermana Hiromi, somos sirvientes de la Señorita Kikyo –

Sesshomaru miraba con desconfianza a ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Qué quieren de mí? –

\- Su ayuda, para salvar a la Señorita Kikyo, su grandeza… - ambos reverenciaron al Taisho mayor – El malvado Shigoku, la tiene prisionera, su estado es deplorable, nosotros estábamos en la misma situación hasta que por una serie de sucesos, logramos escapar con ayuda del Señor Koga.

\- Oh, Koga, que tierno de tu parte ayudarlos – Kagome lo felicitaba.

La mirada de todos estaba sobre ella y pasaban a Inuyasha, y viceversa.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar en que yo, el gran Sesshomaru, los ayudaré a rescatar a esa mujer? – el tono burlón e imponente del youkai, salía a relucir.

\- Si no puede salvarla, al menos que la liberen y que logre descansar en paz – Kioshy miraba directamente a Kagome.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo por un par de minutos, hasta que Kagome habló.

\- Bien, supongo que eso sería lo menos que se puede hacer por ella… -

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionaría Kagome ante tal petición, siendo una mujer llena de sorpresas.

Los ojos de los hermanos se iluminaron.

\- Haremos que Shigoku salga antes de lo que tiene planeado – Los ojos de Kagome mostraban gran determinación - ¿verdad, Sesshomaru? –

\- Miko, recuerdo que hay un asunto pendiente antes de eso – la miró fijamente.

Si acaso faltaban cuatro semanas para su ceremonia de emparejamiento, y no estaba dispuesto a posponerla, ya había esperado suficiente.

\- ¿Qué asunto? – preguntaron los niños.

\- Se van a emparejar – soltó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué? – Hiromi no podía creerlo – Pero la sacerdotisa es humana… - Ella sabía que pocas mujeres se atrevían a comprometerse con youkais, pues las probabilidades de morir eran enormes.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – preguntó el demonio mayor.

\- No… - Hiromi miró a su hermano, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que ella.

\- Bien, está decidido – se levantó del escritorio, donde había estado sentada todo este tiempo – Atacaremos, su guarida en una semana, pero antes… - miró a Koga – Koga, ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros? –

\- ¿Entrenar? Yo no necesito eso, siempre estoy en forma y listo para la batalla – mostraba orgulloso sus brazos fornidos.

\- ¡Keh! Apuesto que eres todo un debilucho – Inuyasha se levantó de donde estaba para retar al lobo – Incluso Rin es capaz de patearte el trasero -

\- ¿Qué dices? – Koga apretaba los dientes, eso era un insulto para él.

Discutieron un par de horas, hasta que Koga se enteró de todo lo ocurrido en el famoso entrenamiento de Kagome, dejándolo con mucho entusiasmo de participar en tal evento.

Luego de un rato, los guardias retomaron el sorteo.

\- Bien, los combates quedarán así:

Sesshomaru – Hayato Kagome – Irasue Koga – Rin

Las reglas serán las mismas, los primeros en enfrentarse, serán el Amo Sesshomaru y el General Hayato –

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Hayato? – preguntó el lobo.

Inuyasha se lo indicó con la cabeza.

\- Ah sí, el que me bombardeo hace un par de años… - bufó el lobo - ¿Rin sabe pelear? Saben no quisiera lastimar a… - detuvo sus palabras.

La aludida se hacía presente con su atuendo de batalla que había sido reparado y lavado para la ocasión.

\- Hola Señor Koga, me enteré que lucharé contra usted –

El lobo la veía detenidamente, el hecho de que había crecido era lo de menos, su figura había cambiado, además de notar la hermosa espada que llevaba en el cinturón, definitivamente tuvo que ser un regalo de su amo.

\- Sí, espero no lastimarte… mucho… - le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

\- Preocúpate por el hecho de que ella no te lastime a ti, lobo rabioso – Inuyasha sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, Rin ya no era cualquier oponente.

Kagome caminó al centro del campo de batalla, lista para anunciar el siguiente encuentro.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Hayato! ¡A pelear! – dijo en voz alta y fuerte.

Ambos machos se presentaron, intercambiaron miradas.

\- Hayato – dijo Sesshomaru mientras empuñaba su espada.

\- Señor – esta vez el dragón llevaba su espada también, enfrentarse al lord no era un juego, al contrario de Yuka, su amo no tendría compasión de él.

\- ¡Comiencen! – anunció Kagome, mientras se alejó prudentemente.

Solo se escuchó el golpe del acero de sus espadas, pues se movieron de tal manera que pocos lograron verlo a detalle.

\- He mejorado mucho, Señor – decía entre dientes, mientras sostenía su espada con fuerza.

\- Hmph – El youkai lo empujó con fuerza, e inició su ráfaga de golpes.

Lo espectadores contenían el aire, aquella batalla era muy impresionante.

Los escombros volaban, ácido y demás gases tóxicos se concentraban a tal punto que eran visibles dentro del terreno de batalla.

De pronto la espada de Hayato salió volando por los aires, Sesshomaru lo desarmó, y le puso a Bakusaiga en el cuello.

\- Ha sido una buena pelea – le habló orgulloso el demonio.

\- Con todo respeto, aún no termina – diciendo esto una neblina espesa comenzó a cubrir el lugar.

\- ¿En serio? Dos podemos jugar a eso - los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron rojos.

La multitud sabía que eso no estaba bien, comenzaron a retroceder, las energías demoníacas de ambos, inundaban el lugar, haciendo que los humanos presentes comenzaran a tener dificultades para respirar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – temblaba Hiromi.

\- No lo sé – Kioshy la abrazaba para calmarla, de pronto una luz rosa, levantó una barrera frente a ellos.

\- Sango, Kohaku, Rin – les llamó Kagome – entren en el campo de fuerza, allí estarán seguros.

Kagome había comenzado a reforzar la barrera del campo de batalla, esos dos se lo habían tomado enserio.

Un imponente can se levantaba entre la neblina, y un gran dragón le seguía.

\- Pero, ¿Qué demonios? – Inuyasha comenzaba a toser, el aire era muy denso para él.

Koga lo tomó por un brazo y lo arrojó dentro del campo de fuerza de Kagome.

\- Por ahora estarás más seguro allí, bestia – luego volvió a mirar, buscando en todos lados a Ayame, que por cierto, no había visto desde que salió de su habitación.

La loba había ido al área de los sanadores, una presencia le tenía algo confundida, Yuka.

\- Entonces ella es de una tribu de lobos – conversaba Ayame con la sanadora.

\- Así es, llegó aquí como única sobreviviente de aquél clan – la sanadora limpiaba el rostro de Yuka.

\- Vaya, Sesshomaru es un gran demonio – sonreía, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica – Cuando despierte le propondré irse con nosotros, no para siempre, si no para que conozca cómo se vive en manada –

Un gran estruendo sacudió el lugar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – se alarmó la sanadora, llamando a una compañera.

\- El amo y el general Hayato se están enfrentando, pero parece que se han emocionado mucho con la situación –

\- No puede ser, hasta cuando maduraran ese par – imploraba al cielo la sanadora.

\- Disculpa, ¿conoces a Sesshomaru desde hace mucho? – la curiosidad le ganó a Ayame.

\- Claro, se podría decir que le vimos crecer al Amo Sesshomaru, en veces concuerdo con la Señora Irasue, es un cachorro problemático – se sonreía la mujer.

\- Ya veo –

Lo espectadores tuvieron que alejarse aún más del área de batalla.

Hayato le había causado un par de quemaduras a Sesshomaru, pero nada grave, por otro lado, él ya tenía varios rasguños profundos, su fuerte y escamosa piel, no era rival para las afiladas garras de Inu youkai. EL dragón escupía fuego por doquier, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido para impactar a su amo, de un momento a otro, Sesshomaru tomó el cuello del dragón entre sus fauces, encajándole fuertemente los colmillos, haciendo que el dragón agonizara de dolor.

La escena era perturbadora, dos grandes bestias enfrentándose en un pequeño espacio, la sangre del dragón estaba por todos lados. Si Sesshomaru no lo noqueaba, la falta de sangre le haría caer pronto.

Al no poder zafarse del Inu youkai, no le quedó otro remedio que deshacer su transformación.

Tenía un brazo roto, adicional a todas sus costillas, cortes por todos lados, su visión le fallaba.

Sesshomaru, aún transformado lo miró, e igual que él deshizo su transformación. Su ropa estaba sucia, pero no tan maltratada como la del General agonizante.

\- Esplendido – Sesshomaru avanzaba hacia el dragón, quien ya no podía moverse.

\- Señor – estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- Te recuperaras pronto – puso su mano en la clavícula lastimada del dragón y la volvió a romper.

El dolor fue tal que el dragón no soporto y se derrumbó ante el lord.

\- ¡Keh! ¡Oye, Sesshomaru, creo que no te conviene quedarte sin General! – lo molestaba Inuyasha.

\- Ni a ti sin niñera –

\- ¿Cómo dices? – gruñó el hanyou, quien ya comenzaba a recuperar su apariencia normal, claro, expuesto a tanta energía demoníaca, quién no.

El youkai miró a Kagome, quien se mostraba algo molesta y preocupada, pero lo más probable es que no le dijera nada hasta por la noche.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Irasue! ¡Al centro! – alzó la voz sin dejar de mirar a su prometida.

\- Ya era hora – Irasue había estado mirando todo el combate anterior.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – Kagome miraba a Sesshomaru.

Lo examinó rápidamente de cabeza a pies, pero solo notó uno que otro golpe, nada significativo.

\- ¡Comiencen! – y así se convirtió en una esfera de luz, para llegar rápido a su asiento, necesitaba algo de reposo.

\- Bien, miko, hagamos esto rápido – Irasue atacó primero, pero notó que la miko no se movía de su lugar.

Al dar el primer zarpazo, Kagome atrapó su brazo, y le sonrió.

\- Insolente, no me subestimes – con su otra mano, usó su látigo de veneno, el cual fue repelido por el campo de protección que la Miko había levantado.

\- Sugiero que te rindas, Irasue, a menos que te creas capaz de vencerme – Kagome la estaba provocando.

\- Ya verás – de pronto se abrieron portales del infierno, e Irasue entró en uno de ellos.

La Miko no era tan ingenua, sabía que Irasue era la guardiana de la piedra del Meido, así que de alguna manera debía sacar provecho de aquello.

Tal como lo esperaba, Irasue hizo su aparición en uno de los portales que estaban a su espalda, pero el ataque fue evadido con éxito por parte de Kagome.

\- Vamos, estos trucos son muy viejos… - pensó lo dicho – Sin ofender, claro –

Irasue hizo aparecer a varios sabuesos del inframundo, cosa que le traía malos recuerdos a cuatro espectadores.

\- ¡TsK! – Sesshomaru hizo ademán de levantarse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

\- Ella estará bien, Señor Sesshomaru – Rin se encontraba a su lado, entendía las razones de su amo.

\- Hmph – trató de calmarse.

Kagome destruyó sin problemas a aquellos seres con sus poderes sagrados, a la vez que hacía sellos para cerrar las puertas de donde estos salían.

\- No puede ser – gruñía Irasue – Una humana, miko o no, no puede ganarme tan fácilmente –

La joven atacó con su famosa velocidad, ya conocida por todos en el palacio, y una vez de frente a una sorprendida Irasue, le propinó una bofetada, que sonó tan fuerte, que retumbó en el palacio.

Aquello era una gran ofensa a su persona, las sirvientas se taparon la boca y los guardias no podían creer lo que veían.

\- Vamos, pensé que tendría una gran batalla –

Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso, para nuestra Inu youkai, una estera de humo cubrió a la mujer, su transformación a su forma original era un hecho.

Un enorme perro blanco estaba frente a Kagome, gruñendo y babeando ácido.

\- Amo Sesshomaru, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… creo que debe intervenir, la Señora Irasue está fuera de sus cabales – Jaken hablaba sabiamente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

\- Hmph -

\- Oh… Vaya… - Koga no podía mantener la boca cerrada, primero Sesshomaru y ahora su madre, de tal palo tal astilla – a ustedes les encanta el drama, ¿verdad? – le habló al youkai.

Recibiendo una mirada de advertencia, haciéndolo enderezar en su silla.

\- Eso era lo que buscaba – Kagome sonreía, a la vez que sus espadas de energía sagrada se iban formando en sus manos – Juguemos… - emprendió carrera hacia el gran perro en frente de ella.

La bestia rugió y lanzó ácido hacia su oponente, la cual tenía un poco de líos para evitarlo, era rápida, pero su campo de fuerza sobre ella le ayudaba.

Estando cerca de la Inu, esta comenzó a atacarle con sus patas, sus movimientos eran muy calculados, pero aun así Kagome, podía lidiar con ellos.

Pasando por debajo de la bestia, Kagome dio un gran salto alcanzando su cola, pero en ese instante Irasue la sacudió con fuerza arrojándola contra el piso.

El impacto fue tal que nadie sabía qué hacer, podrían jurar que su Señora acababa de atravesar la tierra y salido quien sabe dónde.

Pero una vez dispersa la nube de polvo, Kagome se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, mirando a su contrincante. De pronto sonrió de lado. Eso dejó a muchos confundidos.

\- _*Prepárale una camita a tu madrecita, ya está sentenciada, y lo sabes* -_

 _\- Hmph –_

Era claro lo que estaba por pasar, Kagome literalmente había recorrido todo el perímetro del campo de batalla. Irasue había caído en la trampa.

Irasue vio como los ojos de Kagome se tornaron rosas, la miko levanto una mano y cerró con fuerza su puño.

De pronto, el gran animal, sintió como le comenzaba a faltar el aire, además de un ardor en sus extremidades.

Poco a poco se iban haciendo visibles largas y gruesas cadenas de energía que la inmovilizaban cada vez más.

Como si fuera poco, comenzó a avanzar hacia la Inu. Al ver esto, la Inu resolvió en deshacer su transformación para librarse de su prisión, solo que… no podía hacerlo.

La habían sacado de su zona de confort, cada vez el agarre era más fuerte, nadie se habría imaginado ver a su antigua Señora perder una batalla de esa manera.

Por medio de saltos, Kagome llegó a la nariz de la Inu, se puso frente a sus ojos.

\- Esto mi estimada Irasue, el solo una muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer – levanto su mano en dirección a ella, acercándose lentamente – Se acabó – con dos sus dedos tocó la frente del can.

Los ojos de Irasue se nublaron, había perdido la conciencia, difícil de creer, solo un toque, y la gran fiera se desplomó, las cadenas desaparecieron y regresó a su forma humanoide.

Los sanadores corrieron a revisarle, pero no tenía ningún daño, solo estaba dormida.

\- Déjenla en su habitación, y salgan rápido de allí, despertará hecha una furia – les ordenó Kagome.

\- Sí – respondió el equipo y corrieron a realizar su labor.

El público se levantaba a estirar las piernas, había sido realmente impactante ver a la anterior y actual Señoras del Oeste, luchar como todas unas damas de alto rango.

\- Definitivamente, Kagome, ha cambiado mucho, en cuanto a poder y fuerza, como físico y actitud – Koga estaba sorprendido – Pero no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente –

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que te enfrentarás a ella? – Le respondía Inuyasha – Rin, te sacará a patadas de ese campo de batalla –

\- Vamos, ella no es tan fuerte – se relajaba el lobo.

\- Arrepiéntase de sus palabras, Señor – Kyosuke había escuchado la conversación, le constaba que Rin no era cualquier contrincante.

\- Es cierto, Rin dejó fuera de combate a nuestro amigo zorro – miró a Kyosuke – Fue una gran pelea –

\- Exagerados – bufaba el lobo.

\- ¡Lobo Koga! ¡Rin! ¡A luchar! – ordenó Sesshomaru desde su asiento, donde estaba esperando a Kagome.

Koga y Rin se presentaron al campo de batalla, cada quien tenía su barra.

\- Señor Koga, que gane el mejor – Rin se ponía en pose de batalla.

\- Rin, así sea – hacía el mismo gesto.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritó Inuyasha, ya que su hermano estaba algo distraído revisando a Kagome discretamente.

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, puños, patadas, saltos, giros, velocidad. Estaban muy parejos. Algo que Rin no permitiría.

Alejándose un poco, tomó su espada, y la blandió contra el lobo, quien la atrapó con ambas manos.

\- Veo que tú también has estado entrenando –

Rin le sonrió, gesto que desconcertó al lobo, e hizo que su poder espiritual fluyera por la espada, obligando al lobo a soltar su arma.

\- Qué rayos… - dijo mientras observaba las quemaduras de sus garras - ¿Poderes sagrados? -

Rin solo asintió y con gran elegancia dio dos vueltas mientras blandía su espada, y al detenerse rayos tono lila, salían su espada hacia Koga.

El lobo solo contaba con unos breves segundos para esquivar y ver por donde se acercaba el siguiente golpe.

- _Demonios, a este paso no podré darle un golpe… -_ su rostro demostraba frustración y pizcas de cansancio – De acuerdo, Rin, se acabó el juego – Goraishi hacia su aparición.

A medida que esquivaba los rayos, se acercaba a Rin a gran velocidad, pero antes de llegar a ella, esta guardó su espada, hecho que confundió al lobo, pero no lo detuvo.

Rin tomó pose de pelea, en espera de Koga.

\- ¡Toma! – Lanzó un gran zarpazo, pero fue detenido por un campo de fuerza - ¿Qué? –

Tal como dicho campo apareció, se fue, momento en el que Rin aprovechó para encajarle un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen al lobo.

El golpe fue tal que casi se pudo percibir una onda sonora muy potente, del crujido de la armadura y huesos del jefe de los lobos.

Las reglas eran claras, Rin debía dejarlo inconsciente para ganar.

\- ¿Se rinde? – le dijo al oído – Tiene una reputación que cuidar… - dirigió su mirada a los amigos del lobo que estaban presentes – No se vería bien que yo lo noqueara – le sonrió.

Koga no podía creerlo, ¿tan bajo había caído?

\- Hey, ¡Koga! – Le gritó Inuyasha – Te dije que ella no era una rival fácil de vencer –

La mirada del lobo volvió a Rin – Esto aún no termina – en un breve giro desde su posición, intentó darle una patada a la chica, pero algo no andaba bien.

Se sentía débil, mareado… una punzada en su centro le hizo revisarse el golpe hecho por la niña.

Abrió los ojos como platos, al ver que algo se estaba esparciendo en su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a Rin, su visión se nublaba a cada segundo.

\- 3, 2, 1… - Contó Rin en voz baja, y el lobo se desmayó.

\- ¡KOGA! – gritaron Hakkaku y Ginta, corriendo hacia él, pero antes que lo tocarán, Kagome ya estaba allí.

\- No lo toquen, pueden quedar en el mismo estado – dijo en tono tranquilo la Miko – Rin, hay que mejorar el control de tus poderes – arqueó una ceja - ¿Crees que puedas retirarlo? –

La chica negó, sabía que aún tenía un entrenamiento pendiente, nuevamente había herido a otra persona en un momento de frenesí.

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó.

Kagome le dio una mirada en aceptación de sus disculpas. Levantó una de sus manos, y haciendo un movimiento, varias esferas lilas salieron del cuerpo del lobo, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

\- Listo, pueden llevárselo – ordenó la Miko.

Había cuchicheos entre la multitud, ya se habían dado los encuentros, eso significaba que quedaban tres oponentes en pie.

Sesshomaru se levantó.

\- En vista de que solo quedamos tres, nos enfrentaremos de manera simultánea el día de mañana, quien quede en pie gana – La mirada del youkai denotaba algo de emoción.

Rin tragó fuerte, no lo había pensado, y ahora le tocaría enfrentarse a sus "padres"; tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome sonrieron, el pánico inundaba los ojos de su joven aprendiz, al igual que el de todos en la multitud.


	23. FIN DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Buenas, he pasado mi primera semana de clases, luego de unas largas vacaciones, y... madrugar después de tanto está por matarme, pero bueno, ahí vamos.  
**

 **Espero que esté capítulo pueda remediar la espera, escribía por lapsos durante la semana. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

CAPITULO 23

* * *

 **FIN DEL ENTRENAMIENTO  
**

Luego de anunciado el último combate de entrenamiento, muchos acudían a donde Rin, para brindarle consejo y apoyo, mientras otros…

\- ¡Ja! Llegó tu hora, Rin – Kyosuke aprovechaba al máximo la situación de Rin – Ya verás lo que se siente recibir una paliza, los amos no tendrán piedad de ti – sonreía el zorro.

\- Cállate Kyosuke – Yuka, aún en su estado, intentaba controlar al hablador zorro - ¿De verdad te enfrentarás a ambos a la vez?... No es un poco… ¿Arriesgado? –

\- Por lo que vi, Rin, estarás bien – Ayame estaba con ellos, tenía curiosidad por conocer un poco más de aquella loba de pelaje negro – Yuka, ¿Te sientes mejor? –

\- Sí, un poco de dolor, pero nada grave – suspiraba la loba – Ya me puedo levantar, pero la sanadora no me deja ir – cruzaba los brazos.

\- Ella sólo sigue órdenes, Yuka – comentaba Rin – El señor Sesshomaru le dijo que no podías salir de aquí, a menos que estuvieras completamente sana – le puso una mano en el hombro.

Mientras ellos conversaban un poco antes de irse a dormir, los Señores del Oeste, andaban hablando de ese y otros temas.

\- Mañana es el último combate – empezó la Miko - ¿Qué piensas? –

\- Lo tendré algo difícil, no quiero herirlas a ninguna de las dos – la mirada perdida de Sesshomaru, respaldaba completamente lo dicho.

\- No tienes que herirnos, hay muchas maneras de dejar a alguien inconsciente… Espera… ¿Y quién te ha dicho que seremos nosotras las que perderemos? – Captó la atención del demonio frente a ella - ¿Qué te garantiza que no seas el primero en quedar fuera de combate? Rin ya te ha dado una paliza… ¿recuerdas? –

Claro que lo recordaba, había tenido sueños raros con Kagome para ese entonces…

\- Hmph –

\- Te diré algo – se acercó al demonio, aprovechando la privacidad de la habitación del mismo – Te noquearé antes que lo puedas notar, y no tendrás que pensar en no querer herirnos, ¿qué te parece? –

El demonio pasó sus garras por el brazo de la Miko, la caricia subía por su hombro, de un momento a otro, estaba rozando tentadoramente su cuello.

\- El gran Sesshomaru, jamás perderá ante ti, menos en frente de todos mis sirvientes – tomó el cuello de la Miko y lo apretó suavemente - ¿Comprendes? –

\- Ya veremos – Kagome retiró las garras del youkai de su cuello – Eso se verá mañana – acarició aquella mano entre las suyas – Iremos a mi época, luego de esto – miró al youkai a los ojos – Quiero ver a mi familia, hace mucho que no los veo –

\- De acuerdo – Sesshomaru se le acercó y le dio un delicado beso en la frente.

El aroma de esa mujer lo volvía loco, todo este tiempo había sido fuerte para no mostrarse tan atraído por ella.

Kagome lo abrazó, tomándolo por sorpresa, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latir acelerado del youkai.

\- Tranquilo, no te haré daño – sonrió la Miko – Tu corazón late a millón – lo miró.

\- Deja de decir tonterías – la tomó por el mentón y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, apretándola contra él – Extrañaba esta sensación – dijo en susurro.

\- Yo también, hemos estado algo ocupados últimamente – acomodó un mechón de cabello del youkai.

\- Ya es tarde, debes descansar –

\- De acuerdo, necesito energía para destrozarte en batalla, mi querido demonio – le guiñó un ojo, saliendo de la habitación del Lord.

El demonio sonrió de lado, sabía que le esperaba una interesante batalla, la Miko más poderosa de la época y una chiquilla que contiene un gran poder que ni ella aún puede controlar.

 _-*¿Recuerdas que te mataría si nos tocaba enfrentar a esa chiquilla?* -_

 _\- Hmph, ¿Cómo lo harás? –_

Su otra conciencia, levantó una garra, e hizo un gesto como si atrapase algo y lo estrujó. De pronto una fuerte punzada en las sienes, atacó al Lord.

 _-¡Tsk! ¡Maldito! –_

- _* Te mataré con millones de esas punzadas, ya verás*-_

- _Atrévete, y le diré a la Miko que acabe contigo de paso mañana… -_

 _-* …*-_

 _\- Eso pensé… -_

Se retiró a tomar un baño, para luego irse a dormir.

\- ¿Cómo que fueron asesinados? – gruñía un hombre con rasgos felinos.

\- Así es señor, los encontraron muertos en el bosque – un sirviente informaba al gato.

\- Esos chiquillos… Los lobos no se los comieron, estoy seguro de eso –

\- ¿Qué hacemos, señor? –

\- Comiencen a arreglar el otro palacio, y esperen visitas en este – sospechaba que quizás los críos habían ido en busca del Taisho mayor – reúnan al ejército, esto se pondrá interesante – sonreía el gato – No me atraparán tan fácilmente -

\- Sí señor – el sirviente salió del lugar como un rayo.

Shigoku salió del lugar también y se dirigió a la habitación donde tenía a Kikyo cautiva.

\- Oh, que veo, casi un esquelético ser… - sonrió macabramente - ¿Cómo estás? Mí estimada Kikyo… -

Tal como lo había dicho, a Kikyo le faltaba poco para quedar en los huesos, la falta de almas y alimentos, estaba por matarle, adicional a las pesadas cadenas que absorbían sus poderes.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo entre dientes.

\- Vengo a decirte que pronto tendremos visitas, tus queridos niños han ido en busca de Sesshomaru Taisho, o al menos eso creo… - se llevó una mano a sus cabellos – Habrá una entretenida fiesta, de todas formas, y allí, podrás morir… - la miró una vez más y se fue.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la miko de barro, había sido mala, y sus intenciones no se quedaban atrás, desde un principio supo que si algo salía mal, iría directo al infierno.

- _Maldición, nuevamente he sido utilizada, ya no hay nada que hacer… Este es mi destino… -_ cerró los ojos, esperando lo mejor de todo lo que estaba por suceder.

El sol alumbraba el cielo nocturno, había una calma inusual en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tan calladas? – Inuyasha ya se había acostumbrado al ruido de los gritos de las sirvientas cuando lo atendían, pero por alguna razón, hoy solo habían emitido un par de palabras al llegar.

\- Hoy se dará un encuentro épico, y todos estamos pensativos por eso, además… la joven Rin, está es desventaja… -

\- Con que es eso… ¿Ustedes no lo saben, verdad? – La sirvienta miró con desconcierto al hanyou – Sesshomaru ya ha tomado su prueba de Rin, y no salió bien parado, por lo que recuerdo – las sirvientas lo miraban con incredulidad – Pregúntenle a Kagome, o a la misma Rin, ellas se lo confirmarán – dijo mientras se sumergía en la espuma de su baño.

Todas las que estaban presentes se miraron unas a otras, una de ellas iría a preguntar, pero debían terminar su tarea con el escurridizo hanyou.

\- ¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí? – un dragón con vendas por todos lados había aparecido - ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –

\- Aquí estoy – salió del agua envuelto en una toalla - ¿Ya te dejaron salir? – haciendo alusión a la carga de vendas que casi le envolvían todo el cuerpo, sobresaliendo de su armadura.

\- Eh… sí… digamos que sí… - no era cierto, solo se había escapado de los sanadores a su cuidado.

Yuka venía con él.

\- Es malo decir mentiras, Señor Hayato – le regañó – Buenos días, Señor Inuyasha –

\- Calla, que tú estás conmigo en esto – replicó el dragón.

Yuka ya se sentía en condiciones de salir de ese recinto, y Hayato… bueno, el odiaba estar acostado todo el día, si fuera una batalla real, no habría tiempo de reponerse por completo.

\- ¿Saben que sí los sanadores dan aviso a Kagome, los encontrará en unos segundos? – Inuyasha cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

\- Eso es cierto – Kagome había llegado – Yuka y Hayato, regresen con los sanadores, es una orden – estaba molesta, en cuanto a salud se trataba, ella se lo tomaba muy en serio - ¿Qué esperan? – dio dos palmadas.

\- Sí – respondieron los dos.

Al salir se toparon con Sesshomaru, recibiendo una mirada de completa molestia de su parte, por haber desobedecido sus órdenes, poniéndoles la piel de gallina.

\- Díganle al lobo que ni lo intente – dirigió su mirada al balcón por el que Koga estaba intentando escapar.

\- Sí, señor – le respondió Hayato.

\- Se les avisará para que vayan a ver el combate, si es lo que tanto quieren – les dijo el Lord mientras se alejaban.

Ambos, Yuka y Hayato, sonrieron, su amo los conocía muy bien, casi juraban que leía sus mentes.

Entró a la habitación de Inuyasha, había un gran estruendo dentro de esta. Casi todo el personal femenino estaba ahí.

\- Muchachas, es hora de irse, tienen asuntos que atender, si quieren presenciar cómo le doy una paliza a su querido amo – la Miko hablaba muy confiada.

\- Eso está por verse – la voz de Sesshomaru retumbó por todos los aposentos de Inuyasha.

\- ¡Keh! Bien, bien, ahora… ¿Podrían todos largarse de mi habitación? –

Su tranquilo baño había sido interrumpido por medio palacio, sin mencionar que casi todo el mundo lo había visto solo cubierto por una toalla.

Salieron dejando al hanyou en su cuarto.

Iba a ser cerca de medio día, todos comenzaban a tomar sus lugares, se acercaba el tan esperado momento.

Rin y Kagome, ya lucían sus atuendos, otorgados por Sesshomaru; mientras que este, usaba su habitual vestuario.

Esta vez sería Inuyasha quien diera inicio al combate, una gran tensión inundaba el lugar.

La joven mitad demonio, comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del campo.

\- ¡Rin! ¡Kagome! ¡Sesshomaru! Al centro… - los tres aludidos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba él.

Rin llevaba su espada, Kagome había reparado su arco, y bueno, Sesshomaru contaba con Bakusaiga además de su transformación a su forma original.

Los espectadores apretaban los puños, las mandíbulas permanecían cerradas, apenas podían respirar.

\- Esto es sumamente estresante… - comentó Yuka.

\- Vaya que lo es… - susurró Kohaku.

\- ¿Listos? – preguntó Inuyasha.

Los tres dieron señales afirmativas, tomando pose de pelea. Dos de ellos estaban tranquilos, en sus rostros se notaban, pero… Rin, tragaba fuerte y sus manos tenían un leve temblor.

- _Oh, no… tengo miedo… -_ miró a Kagome – _La Señorita Kagome, sabe cómo contrarrestar mis poderes, mientras que el amo… -_ miró al youkai – _Se asegurará de que no le dé ningún golpe, con su velocidad… -_ Rin apretó los dientes.

\- ¡Comiencen! – anunció Inuyasha, alejándose del lugar.

- _Bien, es hora… -_ Rin emprendió carrera, al igual que sus dos oponentes.

Sesshomaru desenvainó a Tessaiga, era obvio que su primer objetivo era Rin.

\- No te olvides que también estoy aquí – Kagome lo atacó, con una patada, que al impactar con el suelo, dejó un gran cráter. Logrando desviar su atención de Rin.

Rin al ver la breve distracción de su amo, intentó hacer uso de su velocidad para acercarse por detrás. Al dar el primer golpe, Sesshomaru lo detuvo con sus garras.

\- No – y la arrojó fuertemente contra el piso.

Rin había aprendido un par de cosas al ver el combate de Kagome contra Irasue, ejemplo, el campo de fuerza para no estrellarse de lleno contra el piso. De esa manera, la fuerza del golpe era reducida drásticamente.

 _-*Lo que faltaba…* -_ la bestia se sentía incómodo, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir el dolor de una herida hecha por Rin – Hmph – debía sacar a Rin de combate… y rápido…

Rin entonces blandió su espada, estaba lista para contraatacar.

- _Rin, lo siento –_ Kagome apareció detrás de ella.

Rin se dio cuenta, justo a tiempo para detener el golpe de Kagome, y doblarle el brazo tras de sí y propinarle una patada para alejarla de ella.

Kagome no cayó al suelo, solo se quedó de pie, masajeando sus articulaciones maltratadas.

\- Vaya, creo que esto requiere más empeño de mi parte – miró a la chica, pero antes de intentar algo contra ella, debía deshacerse del molesto Youkai que planeaba atacarle desde arriba – Eso no funcionará… - susurró.

Aquella sutil declaración llegó a los oídos del demonio, pero le hizo caso omiso, sacudió su espada, generando una potente ráfaga de rayos verdes, que caían por todos lados.

Ambas mujeres esquivaban con gracia los ataques del Lord del Oeste. Incluso, Rin, tuvo tiempo de generar los propios.

\- Mierda, esta batalla, está demasiado pareja… - decía Shippo.

\- Para nada, a Rin le está costando mantener el ritmo, ellos dos están peleando enserio – Inuyasha miraba la pelea serio.

\- Eso es cierto… - Hayato, sabía que Sesshomaru disfrutaba las batallas – No sé, si es capaz de… -

Kagome luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, contra Rin, teniendo algunas interrupciones del látigo de veneno del youkai, que amenazaba con partirlas en dos en cualquier momento.

Entonces lo consiguió, en un mal movimiento de Rin, logró darle un golpe con la rodilla en la espalda, lanzándola lejos, a tiempo para formar una espada con su energía y detener el ataque de Bakusaiga.

\- Ni lo pienses, mi lord – sonreía la Miko.

En cuestión de segundos, la energía de Kagome, cubrió a Bakusaiga por completo.

\- * Mierda*- teniendo que soltarla inmediatamente y alejándose.

Bakusaiga quedó en el aire, cubierta por la energía de Kagome. Ante la mirada de todos, Kagome empuñó a Bakusaiga.

\- Veamos, creo que es así – Kagome blandió la espada, y la onda destructiva de Bakusaiga se dirigía a Sesshomaru, como si tuviese algún imán encima.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, la espada había respondido a Kagome, atacando a su dueño con gran potencia… sin compasión.

\- ¡AMO! – gritaron algunos sirvientes, mientras otros temblaban en sus lugares, era irreal, una humana usando el poder de una espada demoníaca.

Rin apenas había logrado incorporarse, levantando la mirada, y ver como aquella tormenta verde, perseguía, sin chocar con más nada, a su amo.

Sesshomaru no tuvo otra alternativa que detenerse, empuñar a Tensseiga para que lo protegiera.

La tormenta impactó sobre él.

Aquél sonido retumbó por todo el cielo.

\- ¡Keh! Si no lo mata Rin, Kagome lo hará – bufaba su medio hermano.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – el grito de Rin, alertó a Kagome.

La Miko dejó en el suelo la espada, el área donde había quedado Sesshomaru, seguía envuelta en nubes de polvo y escombros.

\- El amo… - Yuka no podía articular palabra, los guardia a su alrededor se habían llevada las manos a la cabeza de la impresión.

\- Continuemos, Rin – le habló Kagome para sacarla del trance en el que estaba.

\- ¿Eh? – Rin miró a Kagome, en sus ojos no había emoción alguna - ¿Señorita Kagome? – los ojos de la Miko brillaron, señal de alarma para Rin, quien se impulsó con manos y pies para desquitar el golpe de la joven miko.

Al caer sobre sus pies, un fuerte dolor la asaltó. Un par de costillas rotas, costo del golpe que le dio Kagome en momentos anteriores.

 _\- Duele… mucho… -_ Se llevó la mano al costado que le dolía. No había tenido tiempo de practicar sanar su cuerpo, pero al menos trataría de aliviar el dolor, el resplandor lila cubrió su mano, dando paso a un leve alivio a su costado – _Estaré bien… por ahora…-_ volvió a mirar el lugar donde estaría su amo, no había señales de él.

Entonces una flecha pasó a su lado, rozándole una mejilla, dejando un limpio corte…

\- Concéntrate – Kagome ya se encontraba apuntando la siguiente flecha.

Las rodillas de Rin comenzaron a temblar, el miedo la invadía, la Señorita Kagome, era una máquina asesina cuando quería…

A su mente vino el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en el momento de la traición de Inuyasha, Kagome estuvo fuera de sí, casi matándolo…

Dio un par de pasos atrás, esto le costaría varias semanas en el recinto de sanadores…

Kagome lanzó la flecha, iba directo a Rin.

\- ¡Rin! ¡Despierta! – gritó Kohaku.

Rin tomó su espada y con gran dificultad, pudo desviar la flecha y comenzar su contraataque. A medida que tomaba mayor velocidad, Kagome lanzaba más flechas, llegando al punto en el que se terminaron.

Rin tomó un respiro, que no duró mucho, pues la Miko, formaba flechas con su energía.

Al disponerse a dispararla, Sesshomaru apareció de entre los escombros, directo a la miko, quien con su campo de energía detuvo el ataque.

\- No creas que te desharás de mí, tan fácil – le dijo mientras intentaba romper el campo de fuerza, sin éxito.

Sesshomaru dio un punto abierto para que Rin atacara, de manera inconsciente.

Rin cubrió su espada con su energía sagrada, y atacó con todo la barrera de Kagome. Abriendo una pequeña grieta, Rin dejó de lado su espada y golpeó con su puño, este entró con facilidad, pero al estar dentro, Kagome le esperaba.

Rin quedó paralizada – _No… me puedo… mover… -_ miró su brazo, unas cadenas la tenían prisionera, las mismas que vencieron a Irasue.

El youkai no desperdició ni un momento y emprendió ataque contra la miko, quien bajo la barrera.

En eso Kagome, tomó la espada de Rin y detuvo el ataque de Sesshomaru.

\- No ganarás – unas cadenas tomaron al Taisho y lo halaron fuertemente contra Rin.

\- ¡Tsk! – trató de reducir la velocidad con la que era arrastrado, sin éxito.

Todo el cuerpo del demonio, impactó contra el de Rin, rodando los dos varios metros lejos de la Miko.

El Taisho se puso de pie con dificultad, miró a su protegida inmóvil en el suelo, boca abajo. Rápidamente la revisó.

\- Rin – la llamó, mientras la tenía en sus brazos.

\- Ya… no… puedo… - y la chica se desmayó. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte para su cuerpo. Pudo ver que tenía un brazo roto.

- _* Al menos ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por ella*-_

 _\- Ahora hay que preocuparse, por ella –_

Kagome preparaba su siguiente tiro.

 _-* ¿No va a dejar que la saquemos?*-_

 _\- No –_ Sesshomaru tomó a Rin con fuerza y la lanzó al aire.

Justo a tiempo para que Inuyasha la tomará y saliera de allí, rápido.

\- Esto se va a poner feo – decía Koga.

\- La Señora Kagome, es más fuerte que nunca – Ginta comentaba mientras Hakkaku asentía.

La flecha pasó rozando los cabellos del youkai.

\- Tu y yo, Sesshomaru – Kagome aún tenía la espada de Rin en su poder – En guardia –

Kagome embistió con potencia al youkai, haciéndole dar dos pasos atrás.

\- Grrr… - gruñó el lord.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Kagome lo miraba retadoramente – Te dije que ganaría –

Sesshomaru aflojó su agarre de Bakusaiga y en la sorpresa, le encajó un golpe en el estómago a la Miko, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Luego la tomó por el cuello, para darle fin a la batalla, pero Kagome le tomó las manos y se las quemó con su energía sagrada.

\- No terminará así – Kagome atacó de frente con la espada.

El crujir del metal era épico, ambos tenían una gran fuerza y destreza, entonces Kagome lo desarmó y le puso la espada en el cuello.

\- Se acabó –

\- No lo creo – los ojos de youkai se tornaron rojos, su transformación era un hecho.

Kagome retrocedió pues, los escombros comenzaban a girar alrededor del youkai.

De un momento a otro, el enorme perro blanco, rugía con todas sus fuerzas.

Formando flechas con su poder, apuntaba al enorme can, su objetivo… deshacer la transformación con solo flechas sagradas.

Sesshomaru vio sus intenciones, y emprendió carrera hacia la Miko, quien no se esperaba tal velocidad, jamás lo había visto moverse tan rápido en su forma original.

Apenas logró levantar su campo de fuerza, cuando una pata del youkai, le golpeó, tal pelota de futbol, estrellándola contra la barrera del área de entrenamiento.

La sacudida fue tremenda, dejándola mareada.

 _\- No… No pienso perder… -_ respiró hondo y se puso de pie.

- _*Esa mujer es persistente*-_

 _\- Por eso será nuestra mujer -_ el gran perro tomó carrera de nuevo hacia la Miko.

\- No esta vez – aquellos ojos oscuros, se perdieron, reemplazados por unos completamente rosa, aquel resplandor cubría su cuerpo con cada paso que daba en dirección al demonio.

Los presentes no emitían sonido, estaban muy atentos al encuentro, no se querían perder ni un detalle.

\- Demonios, ¿En qué momento, Kagome, se volvió tan fuerte? – Ayame no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- La verdad, no lo sé… - Inuyasha agachaba las orejas, estuvo tanto tiempo con ella, y ni se percató de sus avances como Miko, ni mucho menos como guerrera.

La bestia lanzó una mordida, pero la mujer a quien atacaba se desvaneció en sus narices, apareciendo a un costado, con la espada de Rin en mano, atacó sin piedad, dejando una gran herida en el lado derecho del demonio.

\- * _Mierda… *-_

La sangre no dejaba de salir de la herida.

- _Nos hizo un gran corte en un área que no podemos alcanzar –_ de pronto una punzada sacudió al demonio - _¿Qué? –_

La herida se comenzaba a extender lentamente, por tanto, más sangre brotaba de allí.

- _* A este paso… necesitarás una transfusión de sangre, mi querido idiota… *-_

 _\- Hmph –_ debía regresar a su forma humanoide, para tratar de aminorar la pequeña fuga de líquido viscoso, vital para su cuerpo.

Al ver el costado ensangrentado de su amo, sus sirvientes estaban conmocionados.

\- ¿Estará bien? – decía uno.

\- Quizás deberíamos detener el combate… - todas las miradas cayeron sobre él, pues su comentario dejaba mucho que decir, por ejemplo, considerar a su amo… débil.

Claro, que nadie dijo nada, puesto que ese comentario debió llegar a los oídos de su querido amo.

Ya de regreso a su forma humanoide, la hemorragia comenzaba a detenerse, pero la herida continuaba abriéndose.

Kagome soltó la espada de Rin, y forma las suyas, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra el youkai frente a ella.

 _\- * Ahí viene… *-_ tomó posición de guardia.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Si no la atacas, acabará contigo! ¡Imbécil! – Inuyasha estaba un tanto inquieto, aquel poder de Kagome no era normal.

\- _Hmph… -_ Entonces, se arriesgó un poco, y atacó a Kagome con fiereza, blandiendo su espada y destruyendo todo en dirección a la miko.

Kagome al ver esto, ni se inmutó en detenerse, siguió su camino hacia el youkai. Su campo de fuerza fue tal que los destructivos rayos de la espada no lograban alcanzarle.

\- _*Bien, eso no me lo esperaba*-_

A Sesshomaru ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero por alguna razón sentía que había algo extraño en la Miko.

Solo parpadeó y la mujer estaba frente a él.

\- Muere… - susurró.

\- ¿Huh? – dudó en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kagome lo atravesó con una de sus espadas, la multitud gritaba de horror.

 _\- Esto no puede ser… -_ apretó los dientes, y todo lo que se había aguantado por no atacarla, salió de golpe con el fuerte zarpazo que le encajó en el lado derecho del rostro de la mujer, haciéndole girar hacia ese lado.

Pero al regresar la mirada al youkai, su herida reciente, ya estaba cerrándose como por arte de magia, sin dejar ni una marca.

\- ¡Miko! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! – no le quedó más remedio que hablarle, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de la mujer, con el cual, tenía encajada la espada en su cuerpo.

La Miko sonrió y levantó su otra espada para atacarlo, pero en el momento preciso en que lo hizo, sintió como un brazo le atravesaba el abdomen, y una gran cantidad de veneno comenzaba a fluir por su herida.

Ella podía detener cualquier ataque físico del youkai, pero había algo con lo que aún no podía pelear, su veneno. Quizás había sido capaz de evadir el contacto con dicha sustancia, pero en su descuido, el gran demonio, logró un golpe directo.

\- Miko… - sintió como el arma en cuerpo desaparecía – Kagome… - los ojos de la Miko volvieron a su tono habitual.

Miró a su alrededor, luego dirigió su vista al brazo de su amado que la atravesaba casi por completo, además del ardor del veneno, aunque su poder podía purificarlo, le costaba un poco por la potencia que este tenía.

\- ¿Qué… pasó? –

Sesshomaru retiró lentamente su brazo del lugar, miró a su mujer, se sentía algo cansado, la pérdida de sangre le estaba afectando.

\- Has perdido… - le dio un beso en la frente.

Kagome sentía como algo en ella estaba fuera de control, su poder se había elevado al máximo, por alguna razón sentía un cansancio extremo, dolor…

\- Yo… - puso una mano en la mejilla del youkai – Gané… - bajó por el cuello y ahí, le dio una fuerte descarga con su poder espiritual, que, sumado a sus heridas previas, hizo que cayera de rodillas, al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- Empate… - antes de perder el conocimiento, rápidamente, paso sus garras con veneno por el cuello de la Miko.

Kagome quedó dormida en los brazos del demonio, quien con mucho esfuerzo, permaneció en su posición de rodillas, hasta que los sanadores llegaron a tomar a la Miko.

Envuelto por una luz, se retiró a sus aposentos.

Los sanadores estaban alarmados por la herida que habían visto sufrir a la Miko, pero al revisarla, casi estaba sana, su poder de curación era maravilloso.

\- En realidad es digna de ser nuestra Señora… - susurró una de las sanadoras.

\- Hay que revisar al amo… - se miraron entre todos y desistieron de la idea, si sus heridas eran realmente graves, él iría por voluntad propia a verlos, de lo contrario, perderían la cabeza.

Inuyasha y Koga ayudaron a llevar a Kagome, al lugar muy similar a una clínica de su tiempo, pero antes de llegar, esta despertó.

\- Vaya, Kagome, realmente eres asombrosa – le habló suavemente Koga.

\- ¡Keh! Le pateaste el trasero a Sesshomaru – la sonrisa de satisfacción de Inuyasha era muy evidente.

A pesar de sus comentarios, ella sabía que tenía un problema, muy similar al que tuvo, tres años atrás, cuando la Anciana Kaede aún vivía.

*** FLASHBACK ***

\- Kagome, no debes excederte, por alguna razón, tienes más poder del que tu cuerpo puede resguardar –

\- Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? – la joven miko se encontraba recostada a la pared, su cuerpo le dolía, había tenido un descontrol de sus poderes, tanto que perdía su voluntad y no lograba recordar nada de lo acontecido, al intentar enfrentar unos demonios que resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que creían, en ausencia de Inuyasha.

\- Debes darle tiempo a tu cuerpo para que se acostumbre, es un proceso lento, pero si te apresuras, puedes perder la vida… -

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

\- _Mi cuerpo es… débil… -_ pensaba sin mediar palabra.

Dejó que los sanadores la revisaran de pies a cabeza, dejándolos impresionados, pues sus lesiones estaban completamente sanas, al menos físicamente.

\- Iré a ver a Sesshomaru – fue lo único que dijo, dejando el lugar.

En el camino se topó con muchas personas, pero a todas las evadía gentilmente, su cuerpo le pesaba, sentía un extraño dolor, pero tenía que ver al youkai engreído, pues sabía que no iría a que lo revisaran, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Caminaba lentamente, el aire le faltaba, pero quería y necesitaba ver al youkai.

No había terminado de llegar, cuando Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta.

\- Entra – prácticamente se lo ordenó.

\- Gracias – pasó y de lleno se sentó en la cama del youkai y lo miró - ¿Cómo estás? – inspeccionando el cuerpo del demonio, quien sólo tenía su Hakama puesto.

\- Estoy mejor que tú – le mostró su costado, luego de un baño, había descansado y sanado sus heridas con su poder demoníaco - ¿Qué te ocurre? –

\- Bueno, digamos que mi cuerpo está algo exhausto por el uso constante de mis poderes – lo miró dulcemente - ¿Puedo permanecer contigo? – Kagome sintió un fuerte calambre recorrer su cuerpo, que la dejó paralizada.

El youkai se acercó rápidamente a ella, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero veía como su pareja estaba… ¿sufriendo?

La recostó en su cama, pero la notó muy sucia, así que decidió asearla el mismo. Comenzando a desvestirla lentamente, para que ella se percatase de sus intenciones.

\- Un baño no estaría mal – cerró los ojos – No me siento bien –

Eso era evidente, pero algo en parte era su culpa, el veneno que corría por las venas de la Miko, era lo que podía estar causándole ese malestar.

Terminó de desvestirla y la envolvió en una toalla, y la cargó en estilo nupcial al baño. Allí entró a la tibia agua con ella en brazos, tomó un pequeño recipiente para mojarle el cabello y el resto del cuerpo que sobresalía del agua, mientras la tenía en su regazo.

Tomó aceites y comenzó a masajear delicadamente la piel de la miko, ella solo suspiraba, se sentía completamente relajada.

A pesar de tener a la mujer que le había volcado el mundo, a su merced, no tuvo ninguna especie de pensamiento sucio hacia ella, solo sentía la necesidad de cuidarla para que se recuperara pronto.

Luego de terminar de bañarla, secarla, la dejó en su cama, cubierta por sus sábanas de seda. Iría a la habitación de la mujer por algo de ropa.

Pero al pasar el umbral de la habitación de Kagome, se topó con Yuka, quien ya había retornado a sus labores.

\- Amo – le hizo una pequeña reverencia – Le preparé este conjunto a la Señorita Kagome, a ella le gustaría sentirse holgada luego de semejante batalla – la loba hablaba con tanta tranquilidad, que hasta a él mismo se le erizó la piel, por la seguridad de la joven loba.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru tomó la ropa y se retiró por el pasillo principal.

Al llegar a su habitación, Kagome estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, esperándolo.

\- No tenías que ir por mi ropa, yo podía… - de pronto nuevamente el calambre le recorrió el cuerpo, pero esta vez la hizo retorcerse, soltando un pequeño quejido.

El youkai se apresuró a acercarse, sintiendo el aroma de su veneno, en el cuerpo de la mujer.

\- ¿Acaso ellos no te ayudaron con el veneno? – preguntó molesto.

\- Ellos no lo percibieron… - aflojó su rostro, denotaba preocupación.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru le ayudó a vestirse, y la recostó nuevamente en su cama.

Él se cambió de ropa, por una más holgada y fresca, y se recostó junto a ella.

\- Estaré bien – se acurrucó en el pecho del macho.

\- Me aseguraré de eso – No podía hacer nada para retirar el veneno.

En las ocasiones en la que ella intentó purificarlo, lo conseguía pero luego de un gran esfuerzo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era estar con ella.

Al paso de unos minutos se quedó dormida. Procedió a revisar el área que había sido perforada por su garra, la carne se había regenerado, sus poderes curativos simulaban a los de los demonios, pero el veneno era el problema.

- _¡Tsk! ¿Por qué lo hice? –_

 _-* Tenías que detenerla de alguna manera, estará bien, he visto que ha ocurrido anteriormente* -_

 _\- Hmph –_ acariciaba el rostro de la Miko.

\- Sessho… maru… - balbuceaba Kagome, mientras dormía – Sessho… - y se acercó más al demonio.

\- Aquí estoy, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño – la abrazó y aspiró el aroma de su cabello – Sólo estoy para ti –

\- Eso es muy cursi de tu parte – Irasue había entrado a la habitación del demonio.

El youkai la había detectado cuando venía, pero no le tomó importancia.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – No tenía ánimos de escuchar palabrerías de su madre.

\- Su cuerpo no resistirá mucho, ¿lo sabes? – se acercó del lado de la cama donde estaba la joven - ¿Por qué no le has removido el veneno? ¿Dejarás que lo haga sola? – puso un rostro serio.

\- Déjate de rodeos –

\- De acuerdo, ¿No sabes retirar tu propio veneno, cierto? –

Sesshomaru permanecía inexpresivo.

\- Te mostraré – Se acercó a Kagome y removió la tela que cubría su abdomen – Sabes usar tu látigo con el veneno que corre en tu cuerpo, tu veneno siempre seguirá siendo tuyo y responderá solo a ti, por tanto, también lo puedes manipular aun estando en el cuerpo de otro ser – Irasue hizo un pequeño piquete con su garra en la piel de la Miko – Observa –

Sesshomaru se sentó, y vio cómo su madre, hacía el gesto como si estuviera halando algo, de pronto el líquido verde brillante, comenzaba a salir de la pequeña herida.

El youkai abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión.

\- Si mi veneno solo responde a mí, ¿Por qué estás manejándolo tú? – directo al grano.

\- Cachorro tonto, soy tu madre – no le dirigió la mirada – ahora termina el trabajo tú –

Sesshomaru se levantó y se colocó del lado que estaba su madre. En parte era cierto, el veneno salía más rápido si lo hacía él. No demoró mucho, hasta que la sustancia dejó del salir del cuerpo de la joven.

\- Sesshomaru – lo llamó su madre – Ella tiene otro problema – espero a que el youkai la mirara – Su cuerpo, no va a resistir otro enfrentamiento tan pronto, y tengo entendido que quieren atacar a Shigoku en unos días –

\- Hmph –

\- Propongo que lo pospongan, o que ella no vaya – Irasue a pesar de su actitud, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pues había presenciado como el gran Inu Taisho, preparaba sus estrategias de guerra – Piénsalo – Irasue estaba por retirarse.

\- Madre – aquella palabra la detuvo en seco – Gracias –

\- Te has vuelto muy amable – se dirigió a la puerta – El futuro de nuestra raza está en esa chica – y salió de la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El Lord del Oeste, volvió a recostarse con su amada, se veía angelical, pero a la vez sabía que era toda una fiera.

\- Mi Miko… - le susurró.

\- Mi Señor… - esto sorprendió al youkai, la susodicha estaba despierta.

\- ¿Hace cuánto despertaste? –

\- Dime, si te hace un agujero, ¿Tú no te despertarías? – Le sonrió y abrió los ojos, se veía diferente – Tu madre tiene sus toques – le acarició el rostro.

\- Hmph –

\- Y tiene un hijo que aprende rápido – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Calla – le dio un beso, sellando sus labios.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, el Lord del Oeste se permitió dormir junto a su amada en su habitación. Cada vez faltaba menos para la ceremonia.

A la mañana siguiente, todos tenían la intriga de que había ocurrido con sus señores, pues sabían que habían dormido juntos.

\- Sesshomaru debe estar desesperado, creo que hasta yo lo estaría – Koga reía ante su propio comentario, cuando una gran roca cayó sobre él.

\- Eres un tonto – Ayame no podía contener sus ataques de celos, aquel lobo era muy cariñoso con Kagome, a pesar de estar casado con ella.

\- Koga, Señora Ayame, nosotros debemos volver a la aldea – Ginta pedía permiso para retirarse.

\- De acuerdo, pueden irse, no olviden avisar cuando lleguen y como está la jauría – le respondió Ayame, pues… Koga estaba inconsciente bajo la roca.

\- Hey, lobo rabioso, más te vale que te controles, o Ayame acabará contigo – se burló Inuyasha.

\- Nosotros debemos volver a nuestro hogar también – Sango hablaba esta vez, ya estaba extrañando al monje.

\- Sí, mi hermana quiere asegurarse que Miroku no haya metido mujeres en la cabaña – dijo Kohaku con fingida inocencia.

\- Yo me quedaré – Rin se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, tomando aire fresco.

\- Rin, pero… - Kohaku quería hablar con Rin – Rin, yo… - suspiró – ven a visitarnos, ¿sí? –

\- Lo haré – Rin bajó y le dio un abrazo al joven exterminador – No te preocupes –

En eso la pareja, salió de la habitación del Lord.

\- ¿Ya se van? – preguntó Kagome.

\- Sí, debemos cuidar de las hortalizas, pronto estarán para cosechar – dijo Sango.

\- ¿De las hortalizas o de Miroku? – todos se quedaron sorprendidos por notar la malicia en el comentario del demonio mayor.

\- Yo… - Sango se puso roja como tomate.

\- Ignóralo, vayan, espero que tengan buen viaje – se despidió Kagome, ladeando la cabeza mientras estaba agarrada del brazo del demonio – Igual a ustedes, Ginta y Hakkaku –

\- Gracias, Señora – subieron en sus aves y alzaron vuelo, alejándose del palacio.

Kohaku y Sango, hicieron lo mismo sobre Kirara.

\- Señor Inuyasha, ¿Se queda? – le preguntó Rin, al ver como el híbrido acaba de llegar al lugar donde estaban.

\- Sí – fue lo único que dijo – Creo, que sería lo más prudente – miró a Kagome, y se fue nuevamente.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos, iremos a conocer el palacio, después de todo, lo único que he recibido a mi llegada, ha sido una paliza – cruzó los brazos y cerrando un ojo miró a Rin.

\- Lo lamento, Señor Koga, eran las reglas del juego – sonrió nerviosa.

\- ¿Juego? ¡Casi me matas! – Ayame tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cometiera alguna torpeza.

\- Si quiere, yo le muestro el palacio – hizo un movimiento con el brazo para mostrarles el camino por el cual comenzaría el pequeño paseo.

\- Estaríamos encantados, ¿verdad, Koga? – Ayame lo miró con ojos amenazadores.

\- Claro – se tranquilizó el lobo.

Hiromi y Kioshy, habían estado observando desde lejos, pero habían sido vigilados por Yuka y Kyosuke, quienes aparecieron repentinamente detrás de los jóvenes, espantándolos de paso.

\- ¿Qué tanto miran? – preguntó el zorro a los chicos.

\- Nosotros… - Hiromi miró a su hermano para que le ayudara – En realidad, no estamos mirando nada en particular –

\- Eso no es cierto – Yuka se recostaba en el hombro de Kioshy - ¿O me equivoco? –

\- Ellos van a conocer el palacio, serán guiados por la joven Rin – comentó Kyosuke – Y ustedes conocerán el palacio, al estilo youkai –

Los hermanos se miraron espantados, ¿qué querían decir con "estilo youkai"?

Kyosuke tomó a ambos hermanos por los hombros, luego se le unió Yuka, siendo envueltos por fuego color azul, desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el techo de una de las torres más altas del palacio.

\- Wow… - Kioshy miraba con gran sorpresa de la vista desde ese lugar.

\- Hermoso, ¿No creen? – Yuka halaba a Hiromi, muy ceca del borde, de ese lugar.

\- No, me asusta un poco la altura… - Mala idea confesar eso.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Kyosuke vio la oportunidad de una broma – Los humanos no vuelan, ¿Cierto? –

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hiromi.

\- Yo… - No alcanzó a decir nada.

Kyosuke la tomó por un brazo y saltó al vacío con ella. Kyoshy miró con espanto a Yuka, quien le sonrió e hizo el gesto de silbar con los dedos.

\- Tranquilo, observa –

Mientras caían Kyosuke reía, Hiromi gritaba de terror.

\- ¡Tengo miedo! – estaba a punto de llorar, cuando miró al zorro que la observaba.

Kyosuke la sujetó por una mano y poniendo su cuerpo en la posición correcta comenzaron a girar a una velocidad lenta.

\- Relájate – le dijo – Imita lo que yo hago – y le soltó la mano.

La chica tragó fuerte, notó como Kyosuke cambiada de posición su cuerpo, y obedeció el hecho de imitarlo. Podía jurar que se divertía pero en ese instante, el suelo ya estaba demasiado cerca.

\- ¡Kyosuke! –

Este la tomó de nuevo por la mano y la colocó en su espalda.

\- Sujétate – no tenía que decírselo, ya estaba aferrada a él.

En eso, Ah-Uh, apareció de entre las nubes más bajas, justo a tiempo para que los dos cayeran sobre su lomo y volaran de regreso al tope de la torre.

\- Vaya, no creí que fueras buena acróbata – se burló Kioshy, pero a la vez se encontraba aliviado, había sufrido la tensión más grande de su vida, al ver a su hermana caer de esa forma.

\- Tonto, no te inmutaste en ayudarme – cruzó los brazos molesta.

Kioshy la ignoró por completo y le dio un abrazo, gesto que le daba a entender a la chica que había estado preocupado, pero no quería demostrarlo abiertamente.

\- Bueno, aun así fue divertido… - miró a Yuka y a Kyosuke, quien seguía montado sobre Ah-Uh.

\- Kyo, es hora de regresar al trabajo, no queremos que el Amo nos corte nuestras retorcidas cabezas – le advirtió Yuka.

\- De acuerdo –

Yuka tomó a ambos por los hombros, mientras Kyosuke se encargaba del resto.

Una vez en el suelo, hablaron un poco más.

\- Nosotros, tenemos ratos libres en las tardes, podemos vernos y charlar un rato, si quieren – les comentó Yuka.

\- ¡Sí! Además, al ser los más jóvenes aquí, resulta algo aburrido, salir de rutina no estaría mal – le guiño un ojo a Hiromi, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Está bien, de igual forma, no tenemos nada que hacer, hasta que el Señor Taisho comience el ataque – soltó Kioshy.

\- Entonces por qué no van con ellos a realizar labores para el palacio, gánense sus alimentos –

Sesshomaru y Kagome habían escuchado y presenciado algo de las travesuras de los jóvenes youkais.

A los cuatro, se les puso la piel de gallina, al ver que el Taisho mayor, estaba a sus espaldas.

\- Amo – Yuka y Kyosuke, reverenciaron con respeto, siendo imitados por Hiromi y Kioshy.

\- Vayan, así saldrán de su "aburrida rutina" – recalcó Kagome mientras arqueaba una ceja.

\- ¡Sí! – los chicos caminaron apresurados, y desaparecieron de la vista de los Señores del Oeste.

La pareja tenía planeado ir a visitar al anciano, para más detalles de la ceremonia, sus avances entre otras cosas.

\- Bienvenidos – el anciano saludaba con respeto a los recién llegados – Por favor, siéntense –

Ya estando sentados y bebiendo algo de té.

\- Me complace informarle que ya están listos todos los preparativos para la ceremonia, incluyendo su ropa, Señor –

\- Qué bien – Kagome estaba emocionada, pronto, después de tanto, al fin se uniría a su verdadero y gran amor.

\- Hmph – miró al anciano - ¿Qué me dices de la marca? –

El viejo tomó aire – Bueno, en eso, es algo impredecible, depende de la fortaleza de la Señora – miró a Kagome.

\- Sobreviviré, no te preocupes – miró a su amado.

\- Iremos a tu época – le dijo casi en una orden.

-Está bien, déjame… - Ya se encontraba viajando con el youkai a toda velocidad, convertidos en una esfera de luz.

\- No hay tiempo, recuerda que atacaremos pronto – soltó el demonio al llegar al pozo.

\- Bueno, al menos, ¿le dijiste a alguien que saldríamos? –

\- Hmph, Jaken sabe qué hacer –

\- Está bien… - Kagome saltó primero, siendo envuelta por la luz rosa, seguida por el youkai.

Al llegar del otro lado, se escuchaba una gran multitud, mucho ruido.

- _¿Qué estará pasando? –_ Hizo memoria, y si esta no le fallaba, había un festival en transcurso – Sesshomaru –

\- Hazlo rápido – el youkai, percibió el aroma de muchos humanos.

Kagome lo miró y para sorpresa de este, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarlo para que su aspecto físico cambiara.

\- Eso es nuevo – le dijo consternado.

\- Estoy igual de sorprendida, ahora vamos –

Al salir del lugar, cientos de personas se encontraban en el templo.

\- ¿Kagome? – Sota estaba vigilando desde el cobertizo donde se encontraba el pozo - ¡Has vuelto! – le dio un gran abrazo a su hermana.

\- Sí, Sota, me da mucho gusto verte –

\- Sesshomaru – le saludó dándole la mano al youkai.

\- Hmph – este respondió el gesto.

\- Vamos a la casa, madre se pondrá muy contenta – los invitó Sota.

Al caminar entre las personas, muchas miradas de mujeres cayeron sobre el apuesto youkai.

\- Es muy apuesto, ¿Quién es? – susurraban.

Los agudos sentidos del youkai, le ayudaron a divisar el grupo de chicas que decía esas cosas, mirándolas, sonriéndoles.

\- ¡Es hermoso! Nos está mirando – las jovencitas babeaban por el lord.

Repentinamente se detuvo y tomó a Kagome, plantándole un beso en frente de ellas, volviéndolas a mirar y sonriéndoles con malicia.

\- Qué desilusión… - sus corazones fueron destrozados en cuestión de segundos.

\- Eres un chico malo – le dijo Kagome – pobres… - se compadecía del grupo de chicas.

\- No me importa en lo absoluto – continuó caminando junto a su Miko.

Al llegar a la casa, Naomi estaba cocinando, y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con su hija adorada y su yerno, su galán yerno…

\- ¡Hija! – Corrió a darle un abrazo, pero en el momento de entrar en contacto con ella, su instinto de madre le dijo que algo no andaba bien con ella - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, mamá – le sonrió.

\- Naomi – le llamó Sesshomaru.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, bienvenido, pasen y tomen asiento –

Pasaron un rato conversando, poniéndose al día de los últimos acontecimientos, hasta que se hizo tarde.

\- Bien, es hora de descansar. Sesshomaru recuerda darme tu ropa para lavarla, tú igual Kagome – ambos asintieron – Si necesitan algo, solo díganmelo, iré a despedir a las personas – salió de la casa.

\- Vamos a tomar un baño – lo tomó por la mano y subieron a su habitación.

Estando allí, Kagome no reparó en vergüenza para desvestirse por completo ante el demonio, quien solo trataba de desviar la mirada de aquella preciosa y suave piel, que tanto deseaba.

\- Estaré en la bañera, entra cuando quieras – se metió al pequeño recinto.

Dudo varias veces, pero decidió seguirle, estando completamente desnudo entró al baño.

\- Tardaste mucho, entra –

\- Ese lugar es muy pequeño –

\- Estaremos bien, quiero relajarme contigo – Kagome estaba sonrojada, pocas por no decir ninguna vez, había visto al demonio completamente desnudo.

Hizo que el macho entrara y se sentara, sentándose ella de espaldas a él.

\- Mujer, sabes que no puedo tocarte antes de la ceremonia – le ronroneó en la oreja.

\- Lo sé, solo estamos tomando un baño, tranquilo – acomodó sus caderas sobre las piernas del youkai.

De pronto sintió una extraña presión que la hizo sobresaltarse, el "amigo" del youkai se estaba despertando.

\- Sesshomaru… - lo miró de reojo – Si estás incómodo, dejo que te bañes primero -

Él ocultaba sus ojos con sus flequillos, estaba librando una gran batalla con su bestia.

\- Estoy bien – al levantar la mirada, había un tono naranja en sus ojos, profundo y perdido.

\- Quiero ir a comprar unas cosas mañana – tenía que ocupar la mente del youkai en otras cosas – Para Rin y los demás niños –

\- ¿Niños? ¿Te refieres a los humanos que llevó Koga? – era lo más sensato que se le ocurría.

\- Sí, pero no sólo a ellos, hay más niños ¿sabías? – Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del lord – Yuka, Kyosuke y Yoko, son niños también –

\- No lo había visto así – en parte tenía razón, las peleas de esos tres, hacía un poco interesante la vida en el palacio – De acuerdo – echó la cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en la pared.

Kagome comenzaba a enjabonar su cuerpo, cuando sintió la respiración calmada del demonio que estaba a sus espaldas.

 _\- ¿Se durmió? –_ cual niña traviesa, abrió la regadera que estaba justo encima del demonio, mojándole la cara por completo; sin embargo, este no se movió, solo abrió los ojos.

\- Hazlo de nuevo – ella obedeció y abrió la regadera nuevamente.

El caer del agua en su rostro le traía agradables sensaciones, mucha tranquilidad. Kagome volvió a cerrarla.

\- ¿Te gusta? –

\- Hmph, pero ya es hora de dormir – tomó a la Miko como si fuera una pluma y se levantó con ella en los brazos, saliendo del baño.

Buscó unas toallas y se secaron, se colocaron algo de ropa. Kagome se dispuso a dormir cuando vio que el youkai tenía intenciones de salir.

\- No, tú dormirás aquí conmigo – eso hizo que detuviera su andar y la volteara a ver – Sí, dormirás aquí, no quiero que te alejes de mí –

No dijo nada y regresó a la cama, Kagome se hizo a un lado y le dejó espacio al youkai.

\- Yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti – se recostó a su lado y no demoraron mucho en quedarse dormidos.


	24. MI PRIORIDAD: PROTEGERTE

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Buenas, buenas, 12:17 am en Panamá, actualizando la historia.**

 **Espero les guste.**

CAPITULO 24

* * *

 **MI PRIORIDAD: PROTEGERTE  
**

Jaken observó desde la entrada al palacio, como su amo se alejaba con la miko.

\- _Ya se han ido… Es hora… -_ El pequeño sapo se adentraba a toda velocidad al palacio.

***FLASHBACK***

\- Jaken – habló el demonio mayor a su fiel sirviente.

\- Diga, amo – lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

\- Me llevaré a Kagome a su época, quiero que junto con Hayato, ataquen a Shigoku – miró de reojo a su servidor que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

\- Pero, amo, ¿Acaso usted no planea participar? –

\- No –

\- ¿Por qué? Si usted va, acabaremos con ese gatucho de una vez… - el demonio se giró para ver al sapo de frente.

\- He dicho que no participaré, no tienes derecho a cuestionarme –

\- La miko está débil, lo más seguro es que querrá participar, y él no quiere exponerla – Irasue hacía su típica aparición en el despacho de su hijo - ¿No es cierto? –

Sesshomaru solo le dirigió la mirada en silencio.

\- Yo ayudaré en batalla, después de todo, he aceptado que estoy fuera de forma, además – su tono se tornó macabro – No estaría demás despedazar a un par de seres inferiores… - la mirada de la Inu, demostraba emoción por la idea de participar en guerra.

\- En ese caso, obedeceré – Jaken se retiró dejando a los dos Inu en el despacho.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

\- Señora, el amo se ha ido – entró a la habitación de la Inu, quien se encontraba sentada peinando su cabello.

\- Muy bien, hora de actuar – dejó el cepillo a un lado y se puso de pie – Vamos – salió de la habitación a paso firme seguida por el sapo.

No demoraron mucho en encontrar a Hayato.

\- Mi Señora, estamos preparados – se reverenció el dragón.

\- Hmph – la mujer comenzó a elevarse en el aire - ¿Qué estás esperando? –

\- ¿Eh? Sí, ¡Soldados, en marcha! –

Una nube de demonios con uniforme peculiar se levantaba de todas partes del castillo y sus alrededores, su misión: Acabar con la guarida del enemigo y con éste, de ser posible.

\- Hay que regresar antes de la cena, o los mato a todos – dijo en voz alta para que todos supieran que no debían perder el tiempo en lo que iban a hacer.

Mientras ellos iban a "divertirse", en el palacio, la pareja de lobos e Inuyasha, habían quedado a cargo, o al menos eso era lo que se suponía.

\- Koga, vamos a luchar un rato, estoy aburrido –

\- No molestes, bestia, hay que estar atentos a cualquier ataque sorpresa –

\- ¡Keh! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan responsable? –

\- ¡Siempre lo he sido! ¡Maldito ignorante! –

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, a punto de iniciar una batalla campal.

\- Vamos, vamos, dejen eso para otro momento – Ayame intentaba lidiar con ambos machos - ¿Quieren comer? –

\- ¿Comida? – preguntaron a la vez.

\- Sí, es hora de la merienda – Yuka estaba ahí para darle algo de apoyo a Ayame, al igual que Hiromi y Kioshy, quienes estaban algo nerviosos.

\- Hiromi – Rin aparecía luego de haber estado recogiendo flores en uno de los jardines del palacio - ¿Sabes hacer coronas de flores? – preguntó mientras se dirigía a su árbol favorito.

\- Joven Rin, aquí está el jugo de naranja que me pidió – Kyosuke estaba trabajando arduamente, para poder extender su tiempo de descanso.

\- Yo… - Hiromi se había sentido extraña desde que conoció a aquel zorro, pero se negaba a tener ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos raros – Sí, sé cómo se hacen –

\- Vaya, que bien, entonces ven, traje muchas flores hermosas – le sonrió con emoción.

\- Está bien – se sentó al lado de Rin.

\- ¿Quieres jugo? – le preguntó el zorro sin ninguna emoción.

\- Sí, gracias – tomó el vaso de las manos del chico.

\- Bien, me tengo que retirar – Se llevó los vasos vacíos con él.

Rin observó los ojos de Hiromi, seguir cada movimiento que hacía el zorro hasta que desapareció de la vista de las dos.

\- ¿Te gusta Kyo, verdad? – una sonrisa pícara se esbozaba en los labios de la chica.

\- ¿Qué dices? No – un leve tono rosa apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Recuerdo haber visto esa mirada en otro lugar, el Señor Sesshomaru, le dedicaba esas miradas a la señorita Kagome en ciertas ocasiones cuando se encontraban – Rin soltó un suspiro – Me alegro que ya estén juntos, como siempre debió ser –

\- Eso es muy… romántico – la chica agachaba la mirada.

Hiromi era una joven de cabellos chocolates, tez canela y ojos grises, rasgos compartidos entre hermanos. Tenía una bonita figura, aunque la ropa que llevaba no lo dejaba notar.

\- Claro que lo es – Rin guardó silencio por un momento – Quisiera que alguien me dedicara esas miradas… - lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Parece que eres un poco distraída – la voz de Hiromi, captó la atención de Rin – En los encuentros, había un muchacho que no te quitaba los ojos de encima, era hermano de la exterminadora –

- _¿Kohaku? –_ Pensó Rin – Debiste estar imaginando cosas o aspiraste mucho veneno –

\- ¡No! Sé lo que vi – hizo un puchero.

\- Está bien, te creeré… - volvió su atención a las flores en sus manos – Mira, me quedó linda, ¿no crees? –

\- Está hermosa –

La corona tenía un juego de flores púrpuras y otras en tonos azules, casi parecían ser unos bellos diamantes.

El ejército ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la fortaleza de Shigoku.

\- Señora Irasue – le llamó el dragón.

\- ¡Ataquen! – ordenó.

En las fuerzas de Sesshomaru, había varios pertenecientes al clan de dragones, por lo cual ellos literalmente abrían fuego contra el enemigo.

La formación de los soldados era tal que casi se aseguraba estaba lloviendo fuego.

\- Señor Shigoku – un mensajero fue a alertar a su jefe, cosa que no hacía falta – Ha comenzado el ataque –

\- Bien, recíbanlos calurosamente – ordenó el gato – Kikyo, ¿habrán venido por ti? –

La miko continuaba atada a las gruesas cadenas, el gato había estado pensando si llevársela o dejarla allí para que muriera finalmente.

\- _Hiromi, Kioshy… espero que estén bien, fueron listos al escapar de este horrible infierno -_ miró al demonio – Podrás huir, pero ellos te encontrarán… -

\- Vaya, gracias por tus buenos deseos – la tomó por el mentón – Pero aún tienes que defender a tu amo y señor –

\- ¿Qué dices? –

De pronto, Shigoku, incrustó su garra en el pecho de la miko, dejando en su interior un artefacto oscuro.

El cuerpo de Kikyo se tornó más saludable, su piel se veía tersa, y suave al tacto… era como recuperar la vida, sólo por un pequeño detalle, su cuerpo actuaba a voluntad de aquel demonio, tal cual marioneta.

\- Maldito… -

\- Ahora vístete, que la fiesta ya comenzó – le entregó un Kimono negro, con detalles rojos.

Se vistió en breves segundos, tomó su arco y salió a la batalla.

El ejército de Sesshomaru, había acabado con casi todo a su paso, los defensores de ese lugar no habían dado lo mejor de sí o eran absurdamente incompetentes.

\- Señora, allí debe ser – señaló Hayato, el que por su tamaño y diseño, parecía ser la habitación principal de todo el lugar.

\- Háganlo trizas… - dijo mientras mantenía su posición.

Al momento en que varios soldados intentaron acercarse, fueron purificados instantáneamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Hayato estaba confundido, luego recordó – _la miko de barro… -_ miró a Irasue.

\- Yo me encargo – comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar.

\- No, señora, deténgase – ya era tarde, Irasue continuaba avanzando, mientras pequeñas chispas de energía sagrada, la rodeaban, pero no le molestaban.

\- ¿Eh? Tú no eres Taisho… - dijo el cínico gato, ladeando la cabeza – Hueles similar a él – sonrió.

\- El quién soy, no es de tu incumbencia, morirás – Irasue atacó sin dudar a aquel ser.

\- Espera, por lo menos sabes ¿Quién soy? – dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque.

\- No me importa en lo absoluto – con su látigo y su magnífica habilidad, atrapó al gato por el cuello – Dije que morirías – el rostro de Irasue no mostraba ninguna emoción.

\- No, no moriré – se desvaneció en una nube de humo – Usted, sí –

Una flecha sagrada aparecía por detrás de la Inu, quien con un manotón la desvió sin problemas.

\- Definitivamente la otra chiquilla es más fuerte que tú –

Kikyo salía de entre las sombras, sus ojos estaban perdidos, su cuerpo solo obedecía el hecho de atacar a la persona frente a ella.

Mientras, fuera del palacio, ya habían logrado acabar con toda la resistencia, había sido demasiado fácil.

\- ¡General! – un soldado alertó al resto, al ver una figura saliendo del recinto donde recién había ingresado Irasue.

\- Shigoku… Ese debe ser Shigoku… ¡A él! –

Los escuadrones más rápidos tomaron el frente, seguido por los dragones.

\- No molesten… - Shigoku mostró puso sus garras al frente y diciendo un par de palabras incomprensibles, liberó una gran cantidad de una sustancia oscura que iba secando todo a su paso.

\- ¡Forma Youkai! – todos los que tenían la habilidad, cobraron su forma original para escapar del ataque enemigo.

Llamaradas salían en dirección al gato, pero este se desvanecía cada vez que una parecía alcanzarle.

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Maldito gato! – gruñó Hayato, transformándose y volando hacia el objetivo.

Repentinamente, el recinto donde se encontraba Irasue, explotó, distrayéndolo momentáneamente, haciéndolo mirar hacia allá.

\- _¡Señora Irasue!_ – rugió el dragón.

\- ¡No te distraigas, lagartija superdotada! –

Un fuerte dolor recorrió a Hayato por todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Shigoku lo había cortado con una espada negra, sintió como si le hubiera cortado una extremidad.

Fue obligado a regresar a su forma humanoide, no podía respirar, y mucho menos volar, cayendo sin remedio desde la gran altura a la que fue atacado.

Esperaba lo peor, cuando sintió como alguien evitaba su caída, su mirada estaba borrosa, pero juraba que su amo había ido en su auxilio, perdiendo el conocimiento.

\- Adelántense, aún tengo un asunto que atender – dijo la gran dama, que a pesar de estar luchando, no había ensuciado su ropa – Eres terca – se dirigió a la mujer que salía de entre los escombros – Dime ¿Ser de barro te hace más resistente? – sonrío.

El cuerpo de Kikyo ya tenía ciertas grietas, hechas por Irasue, durante el fallido intento de purificación de la Miko.

\- Sé que no debo matarte, pero me estás causando muchos problemas –

\- Pe… cho… - fue casi un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para la Inu – A… ta… ca… -

Irasue lo analizó brevemente, en definitiva, quería que la atacara al pecho, pero ¿por qué?, entonces recordó que a Inuyasha, le habían colocado algo en el pecho para controlarlo. Terminada la duda, tomó acción.

Kikyo apuntó una flecha hacia la Inu, que obviamente no dio en el blanco, dejando sus defensas abiertas a un ataque directo por parte de la youkai, quien atravesó por completo el pecho de la mujer, haciendo que una cosa de color negro saliera por el otro lado del hoyo.

Sacó su brazo del cuerpo de la Miko, y rápidamente las serpientes caza-almas, comenzaron a aparecer para ayudar a la Miko de barro.

Irasue solo observaba la escena y le causaba profunda repugnancia, pero no podía matarla. Su querida nuera no estaría contenta con eso.

\- Átenla, y vámonos – Irasue se dio la vuelta y emprendió vuelo de regreso al castillo.

De vuelta a la época actual, una pareja de enamorados recién despertaba a causa de los molestos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

\- No… Yo quiero dormir más… - dijo Kagome en voz baja, pues no sabía si el demonio a su espalda, estaba dormido, pero al intentar moverse notó que algo la tenía sujeta.

Bajó la mirada y vio la garra de Sesshomaru por debajo de su pijama, acunando uno de sus senos.

Su respiración se aceleró y el latir de su corazón era muy fuerte.

\- Buenos días, Miko – dijo el Youkai mientras apretaba suavemente el seno de la joven recostada a su lado - ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo mientras continuaba acariciando su seno, cuyo pezón se endurecía cada vez más.

\- Eres un pervertido – puso su mano por sobre la tela que cubría la garra del demonio, para que se detuviera.

Divertido, retiró su mano de allí, y la hizo girarse para que lo mirara.

\- Serás mi mujer, y tengo derecho a conocer lo que me espera, ¿o no? – su mirada era completamente seductora, acompañada de su rostro maduro.

\- Tienes que ser paciente, ya será pronto – Kagome le dio un pequeño beso y se levantó de la cama, para notar que no llevaba puesto su pantalón de pijama – Sesshomaru… -

\- No hice nada, sólo te lo quite para que estuvieras más fresca, hace calor aquí – se defendió mientras aún estaba acostado en la cama.

\- Bueno, tomaré un baño – se retiró al pequeño recinto de aseo.

- _*Estás jugando con fuego* -_

 _\- Quiero disfrutar de cómo es ella realmente, en el palacio no tenemos mucha libertad, por otro lado aquí sí, puedo estar con ella el tiempo que quiera –_

Puso sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza, mientras continuaba acostado boca arriba, observando el techo, pensando a la vez, en como andarían las cosas con Shigoku…

Había decidido evitar que Kagome participara, la única manera era sacarla de allí sin que supiera las verdaderas intenciones detrás de todo.

Eso por un lado, por el otro, la ceremonia youkai estaba cerca, y ella debía estar lista para eso. Desde la última batalla, se había mostrado mucho más frágil que antes, ¿qué tan cierto podía ser que su cuerpo no pudiera albergar todo su poder? ¿Cómo youkai, podría?

La imagen del imponente can de pelaje oscuro, en las visiones del anciano, venían a su mente.

 _-*Tiene que ser ella… Pero eso significa que…*-_

 _\- Silencio, eso no pasará, no lo permitiré –_

Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Kagome, ya había salido del baño y buscaba ropa que ponerse.

\- Oye, ve a bañarte, te prepararé algo de desayunar, luego iremos a caminar un rato… ¿Quieres helado? – lo miró de reojo.

Esa simple palabra: "Helado", aquel era un manjar muy delicioso, sin embargo en su palacio aún no había logrado producirlo.

Se levantó sin demora y se dirigió al baño.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí – Sonrió la joven.

Se colocó un vestido color rosa, que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, con unos zapatos bajos color chocolate, y un chaleco del mismo color.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre.

\- Buenos días – le saludó sonriente la mujer.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué hay para desayunar? Muero de hambre – se tocó el abdomen, y una leve punzada la hizo dar un gritito de dolor.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – eso no iba a pasar desapercibido.

\- No es nada, estoy bien – se enderezó – Mi estómago exige alimento – trató de distraer a su madre.

\- Bueno, cocine huevos y tocino, y te preparé tu chocolate preferido – le mostró la mesa – Y a Sesshomaru… bueno, le preparé unos _pancakes_ , a ver si le gustan –

\- Habrá que probar – Sesshomaru había bajado, se había colocado un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa de cuadros celestes, con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados, tal y como Naomi le había dicho que se veía más atractivo en ocasiones anteriores.

Se sentó al lado de Kagome, y juntos compartieron el desayuno mientras conversaban con la madre de Kagome, acerca de sus últimas batallas, claro, omitiendo el detalle de que su querida hija había actuado como poseída por sus propios poderes y casi acaba con su futuro esposo…

\- Saldremos un rato, volveremos para la cena – Kagome tomó su móvil – Llámame, si es necesario – tomó su bolso y salió de la casa, seguida por el demonio.

Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta, la apariencia de Sesshomaru cambió, para evitar ser descubierto y evitar situaciones desagradables.

Pasearon un rato, entraron a diferentes boutiques, una de las cuales no pasó desapercibida por nuestro Lord.

\- Esa tienda – Kagome siguió su mirada, era una tienda de artículos de boda.

\- Allí venden todo lo necesario para una boda, el emparejamiento humano – le contestó.

\- Vamos – tomó a Kagome por la mano y entró con ella al lugar.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y una encargada se les acercó.

\- Bienvenidos, ¿buscan algo en particular? – la sonriente mujer se mostraba babeante ante el ejemplar que tenía en frente, pero debía cumplir con su trabajo.

\- Nosotros… - Kagome se sentía algo incómoda, ¿Qué quería ver Sesshomaru allí? Se suponía que ya tenía todo listo, ¿O no?

\- Muéstranos que tienes – fue lo único que el demonio dijo.

Vieron de todo, desde los más insignificantes adornos, hasta las más exageradas decoraciones. Deteniéndose en frente del departamento donde estaban todos los vestidos de novia.

\- Son hermosos – aquella frase se le escapó a la joven miko.

Sesshomaru la miró, sus ojos brillosos ante el atuendo que tenía en frente, fascinada.

\- Hmph – le apretó la mano para que lo mirara – es hora de irnos, ya comprobamos que es lo que necesitamos –

\- ¿Eh? – Kagome no entendía nada, pero fue entretenido ver aquellos artículos.

Llegaron a un parque, rodeado de árboles, con bancas por todos lados, escogieron una y se sentaron a descansar un rato.

\- Ya compré todo lo que quería para los chicos – Kagome lucía satisfecha con sus bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

\- Te he dicho que son mayores que tú – insistió el demonio.

\- Eso no importa – refunfuñó la Miko.

\- ¿En este lugar solo aceptan esos papeles con rostros de personas a cambio de las cosas? – la pregunta dejó desconcertada a la joven.

\- Sí, se llama dinero – miró con curiosidad al youkai - ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

\- Entonces no aceptan diamantes ni nada… - dijo mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba una pequeña bolsita roja – Mi madre me dijo que debía comprarte cosas e insistió que tomara estas piedras – se la entregó a Kagome.

Al abrirla había muchos esmeraldas rojas, caras en la actualidad.

\- Oh, por Kami… - se tapó la boca - ¿Y tú andas como si nada con esto en tus manos? –

\- ¿Algún problema? –

\- No nada, es sólo que… - miró a su alrededor – estas son piedras muy caras en este tiempo –

\- ¿Ah sí? – La miko asintió – Bueno entonces supongo que eso significa que ¿nos darán "dinero" por ellas? – el youkai estaba interesado.

\- El problema, es que habrá que explicar de dónde las sacaste… -

\- Herencia – era más que obvio - ¿Cuenta? –

\- Eso podría funcionar, pero… - miró al youkai mientras cerraba la bolsita - ¿Por qué quieres comprarme cosas de mi época? –

\- Planeo llevar a cabo una ceremonia humana – la miró.

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron, la emoción irradiaba por sus poros, siempre había soñado con su boda, pero estando del otro lado del pozo, se había resignado.

Se lanzó a los brazos del youkai junto a ella, casi sollozando.

\- Gracias… - dijo en un leve susurro.

\- Hmph – la apretó contra él. Lo menos que podía hacer era consentirla en su mundo, como ella lo había hecho con él en el suyo.

\- Con una o dos, será suficiente – dijo refiriéndose a las piedras preciosas.

\- Hmph –

Fueron a un lugar especializado en piedras costosas, y el encargado casi se va de espaldas al recibir 10 pequeños cristales rojos.

Tal como Kagome había comentado, hubo una serie de papeleos por las piedritas, pero la recompensa fue muy grande, la cuenta bancaria de la joven miko creció considerablemente, alcanzándole para depositar en las cuentas de su madre y hermano.

\- En menos de dos horas, soy millonaria – le guiñó el ojo a Sesshomaru – Bien, dime ¿qué compraremos? –

El youkai solo sonrió, y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Comida –

Kagome recordó que se había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y además Sesshomaru no podía comer cualquier cosa por su condición de Inu youkai.

\- Bien, vayamos allí – un restaurante elegante, con comida saludable y de precio razonable.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron sobre la pareja. Hablaron con el encargado y les cedieron una mesa en una terraza con vista a la ciudad.

Ordenaron ensaladas y filetes para el youkai hambriento, por suerte su madre le había dado lecciones de etiqueta para usar cubiertos desde cachorro. Algo curioso que los humanos de la época de Kagome, también usaran tales implementos.

Disfrutaron una agradable velada, además de ser el centro de atención de las miradas de hombres y mujeres.

\- No me agrada que te miren así – introducía el último trozo de carne en su boca – Bien, andando – se limpió los labios y se levantó.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar. Continuaron caminando, y comprando un par de cosas más, excepto el vestido de bodas entre otras, que Kagome sugirió que era mejor que su madre la acompañara.

Regresaron a la casa, retornando Sesshomaru a su apariencia habitual.

Kagome le contó a su madre lo acontecido con las piedras preciosas que Sesshomaru cargaba consigo.

\- Oh… vaya… no debes andar por ahí con esas cosas… - prácticamente le dio un sermón al Lord del Oeste.

\- Hmph – no dijo más nada, realmente si le preocupaban posibles ladrones, él se encargaría de despedazarlos por su atrevimiento – Kagome desea que usted la acompañe a comprar su vestido de novia… - soltó de pronto.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con emoción, Naomi abrazó con fuerza a su hija.

\- ¿Habrá boda? ¿Boda humana? – Sota acababa de llegar, justo a tiempo para escuchar la noticia – Me alegro, hermana, ya era hora, te estás poniendo vieja – se burló su hermano.

Ese detalle, la edad de los humanos, ellos se deterioran más rápido.

\- Sí, habrá boda, a la que ustedes están acostumbrados – tomaba un poco de jugo de manzana.

\- Bueno, no tengo nada que advertirte, creo que mamá ya lo hizo desde que supo que eras la pareja de Kagome – sonrió al recordar como su madre le contó que amenazó al lord de muerte si se atrevía a herir a su hija.

\- Hmph – se levantó de la mesa, en dirección a la habitación de la Miko.

Los sonidos y olores de la época, se tornaban molestos luego de una larga exposición a ellos, quisiera o no, necesitaba un descanso.

\- Yo iré en un momento – le avisó al youkai - ¿Compraste el aire acondicionado? – le preguntó en susurro a su madre.

\- Claro, lo instalaron rápido – sonrió – lo mejor para mi yerno –

\- Gracias – siguió al youkai hacia su cuarto.

Al entrar se topó con un curioso youkai, admirando el extraño artefacto.

\- Se parece a los que estaban en la tienda – miró a la miko.

Kagome sin decir nada cerró la puerta y tomó el control, al tocar el botón de encendido, el aire dentro de la habitación comenzó a enfriarse.

\- Perfecto – fue lo único que dijo el demonio, antes de meterse al baño.

Kagome acomodó algunas cosas en una mochila para su regreso a la era feudal, debía derrotar a Shigoku y liberar el alma de Kikyo.

El youkai salió en toalla, buscando una camiseta y un short que la madre de Kagome le había comprado en su ausencia.

\- Sabes, Naomi realmente sabe lo que necesito –

\- Ella tiene ese don – Kagome continuaba acomodando las cosas – Listo – había terminado – Podemos irnos mañana – miró al youkai.

\- Hmph – Se sentó en la cama – Ya para este momento, Irasue debe haber acabado con ese palacio – observó detenidamente la reacción de la mujer frente a él.

Sus ojos perplejos entre la incredulidad y la rabia.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Enviaste a tu ejército sin su líder? – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación.

\- Irasue iba al frente – quizás eso la calmaría.

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto –

De pronto, una voz conocida, llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, Señorita Kagome – Rin había llegado.

Kagome abrió la puerta para darle la bienvenida.

\- ¿Rin? – la mirada preocupada de Rin, indicaba que algo no había salido bien.

\- Hayato, fue herido – miró al youkai – No físicamente – regresó la mirada a Kagome – No sé si he visto correctamente, pero hay un vacío en su aura demoníaca y no se encuentra bien –

Kagome miró con odio a Sesshomaru.

\- Andando – anunció el demonio, siendo detenido por ambas mujeres.

\- Amo, creo que no es apropiado que vaya en esas fachas al palacio – comentó Rin, señalando el short y la camiseta.

\- Tu ropa aún se está lavando, tendrás que ponerte algo de la época – Kagome rebuscaba que ponerle al lord.

Lo más decente que encontró, fue un conjunto estilo ejecutivo, pantalón gris, zapatos negros, y camisa azul marino sin diseño.

Ya vestido, Kagome se cambió rápidamente mientras Rin y el youkai esperaban abajo con Naomi.

\- Regresaremos pronto – Sesshomaru llevaba la carga de regalos de Kagome para sus súbditos.

\- Hasta luego – se despidieron Rin y la Miko.

Saltando en el pozo, se trasladaron a la época feudal, donde Ah-Uh esperaba pacientemente a Rin.

Sesshomaru colocó las bolsas en el lomo del dragón, pues él tenía que llevarse a las dos jóvenes a toda velocidad.

Envueltos en una luz brillante, surcaron el cielo y llegaron a su destino, el castillo de la Luna.

\- Ya era hora de que regresaran – Irasue les daba una no tan calurosa bienvenida – Lindo atuendo – dijo mientras inspeccionaba a su hijo de cabeza a pies.

\- No fastidies – pasaron a un lado de ella, directo a la habitación donde estaba Hayato.

Al entrar Kagome pudo comprobar que lo que decía Rin era cierto.

\- Hayato, ¿qué te han hecho? – colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del dragón.

\- Estoy bien – le costaba hablar.

\- Silencio – la tenue luz rosa, comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo del youkai - ¿Qué tan alérgico a lo sagrado eres? –

\- ¿Qué dice? – el dragón sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerlo – Señorita… - apretó los dientes.

\- Quieto, esto quizás te incomode un poco –

La energía de Kagome, comenzaba a literalmente estirar el aura demoníaca de Hayato, a manera de "parchar" el agujero que tenía en ella.

\- ¡Ahg! – se retorció el General, tratando de moverse lo menos posible.

\- Ya casi termino – fuertes descargas pasaban al cuerpo del dragón, con tanta frecuencia que estaba a su límite – Como nuevo –

El alivio del General fue notable, ya no se sentía desfallecer.

\- Ya no siento nada – se palpó por todos lados – Gra… - miró hacia Kagome.

Estaba agitada, denotaba gran cansancio, sudaba sin control. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella.

\- Miko, ¿qué ocurre? – la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Ah! – se apretó el abdomen.

Sesshomaru no lo pensó dos veces y rasgó la tela de su ropa en ese lugar, una enorme marca rosa fuerte, estaba extendiéndose en esa zona.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó a la mujer en sus brazos.

\- Estoy… bien…- trató de reponerse, pero no pudo.

\- Señor, ¿Qué hacemos? – Hayato hubiera preferido seguir en su condición anterior, de haber sabido que su Señora se pondría mal – Señor –

Rin observaba con angustia, decidió mirar con sus otros ojos, y lo que vio la hizo gritar de pánico.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – se tapó la boca.

Todos giraron a ver a la joven.

\- Rin, ¿qué viste? – le preguntó el demonio mayor.

\- Su poder… su cuerpo… es como si se estuviera rompiendo… -

\- No es para tanto… - logró decir la Miko, mientras se ponía en pie – Sólo necesito descansar… - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía muy mal, necesitaba reposar, dormir, y mucho.

\- Yuka… - susurró.

De inmediato la joven loba apareció frente a ella.

\- Kagome, ¿qué te sucede? – la tomó por los hombros al ver que estaba tambaleando.

\- Llévame a mi habitación, rápido, y no dejes que nadie más entre, excepto tú, es una orden – la joven youkai desapareció junto con la Miko.

Yuka obedeció y la llevó a su cuarto, ordenó a los guardias que no dejaran pasar a nadie, absolutamente nadie, eso incluía al youkai bien vestido que había quedado maldiciendo ante la orden que sus súbditos decían haber recibido.

\- ¡Que me dejen pasar, he dicho! ¡O les arranco la cabeza a todos! – los guardias se encontraban en una situación muy difícil.

Si obedecían, su amo los mataría y si hacían lo contrario, su señora sería quien diera fin a sus miserables vidas.

\- ¡Cállate! – Irasue le había seguido – Ella necesita reposo, en cuanto recupere fuerzas, se dará la ceremonia, y ni intentes entrar a la fuerza, o yo misma me encargaré de ti -

\- ¡Tsk! – el youkai se retiró, había perdido por completo la compostura, cosa nada usual en él.

Dentro de la habitación, tanto Yuka como Kagome, estaban atentas por si el youkai mayor arremetía contra los guardias.

\- Se ha ido – anunció Kagome – No quiero preocuparlo – agachó la mirada.

\- ¿Te preparo un baño? Te ves muy agotada – Yuka se agachó para poder verla a los ojos.

\- Sí, gracias – le sonrió débilmente.

La loba se levantó y fue a hacer su tarea.

Mientras, Kagome, revisaba lo que todos habían visto. Una mancha, de un rosa puro, se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo, pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

Necesitaba descansar, y llevar a cabo un ritual, de auto recuperación y purificación de cuerpo y alma, un poco complejo, pero ya sabía hacerlo.

Tomó el baño y se colocó ropa cómoda, le dijo a Yuka que podía retirarse.

\- Bien, aquí vamos – se acostó en su cama y dejó que su mente quedara en blanco, dejando fluir su energía con libertad por todo su cuerpo, pues esa era la razón de que tuviera "una fuga" por el abdomen.

La habitación fue inundada con su brillo rosa, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría así, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, la última vez, demoró tres días.

Rin pasaba por el lugar, y sintió la esencia del poder de Kagome en su mayor esplendor.

- _Señorita Kagome –_ tuvo algo de curiosidad, así que con sus propias habilidades examinó el interior de la habitación.

Vio como corrientes de energía salían y entraban del cuerpo de la Miko, mientras ésta, parecía estar profundamente dormida. Dirigió su atención al lugar donde había visto tal horrorosa imagen y notó como retrocedía lentamente el agrietamiento de su alma.

Decidió dejar de mirar, pues, después la interrogarían seguido y ella no estaba dispuesta a explicarles lo que veía.

Pasaron unas horas y un fiel dragón bicéfalo, había arribado al castillo, exhausto por tanto peso sobre él.

\- ¿Ah-Uh? – Rin recordó que su amigo reptil, se había quedado atrás – Pobre, debes estar rendido –

Quitó poco a poco las cosas de su lomo y retiró la montura.

\- ¿Mejor? – El dragón le paso la lengua por la cara a Rin, en señal afirmativa – Me alegra, puedes irte a descansar – el dragón regresó a su establo.

\- Rin – el youkai mayor, había visto toda la escena.

\- Señor Sesshomaru – miró sus ropas - ¿Le gusto ese atuendo? Pienso que se le ve bien –

\- Hmph – divisó a un par de guardias y los llamó – Lleven esto al árbol donde, Rin y los otros, pasan el rato –

\- Sí, señor – tomaron las cosas y se las llevaron al lugar indicado.

\- Vamos – Rin lo siguió.

Hiromi, Kioshy y Kyosuke, miraban extraño el montón de bultos que los guardias dejaban en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué serán? – preguntó Hiromi.

\- Quizás se hartaron de que estemos aquí y decidieron colocarnos explosivos para que desaparezcamos– dijo Kioshy en son de broma.

\- No seas idiota – le dijo Kyosuke, a quien no le había hecho gracia el comentario.

\- Kyosuke – Sesshomaru llamaba a su joven súbdito.

\- Señor – se reverenció al igual que los otros chicos.

\- Reparte estos paquetes, son regalos de Kagome para ustedes – le ordenó.

\- ¿Regalos? – a los dos humanos se les iluminaron los ojos, hacía mucho que no recibían un presente, de nadie.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru solo se quedó para cerciorarse que cada uno recibiera su paquete, quedando cuatro, los de Yoko, Yuka, Shippo y Kohaku - ¿Dónde está el zorro? –

\- Está ayudando a mi padre en la cocina, ahora tiene dotes de cocinero – explicó.

\- Bien, Rin, entrégale los que faltan a Yoko, Yuka y guarda el de Kohaku – sin más que decir se retiró.

Regresó a su despacho, el papeleo estaba esperándolo… ¿Papeleo?

\- _¿Dónde están ese par de imbéciles? –_ Era el colmo - ¡Jaken! –

El pequeño sapo apareció tal cual espíritu.

\- ¿Inuyasha y los lobos? – le preguntó sin demora.

\- La última vez que los vi, se dirigían a… - la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Kagome? – interrogó el hanyou.

\- No tengo que decirte nada a ti – arrugó el entrecejo.

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha, notó algo en su no tan querido hermano.

\- ¡Keh! Se nota que Naomi fue de compras – señaló su atuendo.

\- Cierra la boca, ¿Dónde están los lobos? –

\- Se fueron en cuanto regresó Irasue, querían ver si su manada estaba bien – se sentó en un rincón.

\- Hmph – se sentó en una gran silla - ¿Qué ocurrió con el papeleo? ¿Por qué no está listo? –

\- Ese renacuajo de allí, no quiso que tocara nada, mejor para mí – miró de reojo a Jaken, quien quería desaparecer.

\- Jaken – le llamó Sesshomaru – Ahora tú te encargarás de esto, ¿entendiste? –

El sapo tragó fuerte, maldiciendo su mala decisión.

Un aroma conocido para ambos hermanos, llegó a sus fosas nasales, se miraron entre sí, Sesshomaru cada vez acentuaba más, su mirada asesina; mientras que Inuyasha, parecía haber entrado en un tipo de trance.

\- Bien, ahora que los dos se dieron cuenta, ¿qué hago con ella? – Irasue, había ordenado a un guardia que pasara con la miko de barro cerca del despacho de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó sin ganas el joven híbrido.

\- Kagome dijo que liberaría su alma, de lo contrario, ya la hubiera matado, es un ser asqueroso –

\- Llévala a uno de los calabozos, y avísenle a Hiromi y Kioshy – ordenó un medio distraído demonio.

\- ¡Keh! ¿Desde cuándo te aprendes los nombres de los demás? –

\- Deja de decir estupideces – se recostó al respaldar – Ahora, largo – cerró los ojos.

Los tres individuos salieron del lugar, topándose con los guardias que llevaban a la miko de barro, atada con sogas.

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

\- Inu… yasha… - susurró.

El hanyou tragó fuerte y le dio la espalda, retirándose del lugar sin decirle absolutamente nada.

\- Vaya, el odio que irradia por sus poros, es realmente puro – comentó Irasue, ante la acción del híbrido – Llévensela –

Los guardias obedecieron, despareciendo de la vista junto con la mujer de barro.

En un campamento rodeado de montañas, se levantaba el nuevo palacio del enemigo.

\- Señor, no encontramos a la sacerdotisa por ninguna parte – un informante daba noticias de la miko cautiva – Pero hallamos esto – sacó el artefacto que le había incrustado a la miko en el pecho.

\- Capaz aquella mujer se deshizo de ella – dijo tomando la esfera – Puedes irte –

Sacó su espada, con la que cortó al dragón, conocida por su habilidad de capturar almas, para luego verterlas en algún recipiente, para su posterior uso.

Algo brillante escurría de la espada, cayendo en un frasco especial, tallado por el mismo.

\- Alma de dragón… No recuerdo para que servía… Pero no está demás guardarla… - tapó el frasco con una tela peculiar y la puso en una bolsa – Espada mía, tú me ayudarás, a obtener lo que quiero, el alma de aquella Miko… Pero, me pregunto… ¿Por qué Taisho y ella no aparecieron? ¿Se acobardaron o qué? –

Tenía que buscar la forma de obtener información de ese lugar, alguna manera de infiltrarse, comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, pensando cómo lograrlo.

\- Claro… Ese dragón me servirá… - regresó en busca del frasco – Ya sé qué haré con esto –

Pasaban los días y Kagome no salía de su habitación, solo Yuka entraba de vez en cuando por si necesitaba algo, pero siempre la encontraba en la misma situación.

\- Ya van cuatro días… ¿La señorita Kagome estará bien? – Yoko se mostraba preocupada ante su hermano.

\- Yuka dice que está bien, hay que confiar en ella – le respondía mientras elegía el atuendo del día de su señor.

\- Ahí viene… - susurró Yoko.

Sesshomaru se había tornado menos comunicativo en los últimos días, se le notaba preocupado y nadie lo culpaba, su pareja había estado encerrada durante cuatro días, sin comer ni beber absolutamente nada.

\- Su ropa, Amo – ambos chicos lo reverenciaron.

\- Hmph – era lo único que habían obtenido como respuesta esos días.

\- Oye, Sesshomaru, ¿quieres luchar un rato? – hasta Inuyasha trataba de hacer que su hermano despejara su mente.

\- No, lárgate –

\- No te hará bien seguir así – miró a los jóvenes y les hizo una señal para que salieran – A Kagome no le gustará enterarse que has sido tan tú, durante su ausencia – se recostó en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Obtuvo la atención del youkai, todo lo relacionado a Kagome era lo único que le interesaba. Se limitó a observar a su hermano, tenía razón, esperen ¿Qué quiso decir con tan "él"?

Inuyasha no sabía si tenía a su sanguinario hermano en frente o a un completo y frío extraño…

\- ¡Keh! Quita esa mirada, o te la quitaré, yo, a golpes – le inquietaba un poco la situación, no eran lo suficientemente cercanos aún para darle ese tipo de apoyo que el youkai mayor, necesitaba.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Tú, te lo buscaste – Inuyasha de repente, entró corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el youkai y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el lado derecho de su rostro - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Reacciona! –

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos, por el atrevimiento del medio demonio.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Sesshomaru arremetió contra el hanyou, que esquivó su ataque y salió por el balcón del lugar.

\- ¡Idiota! – le sacó la lengua a su hermano, mientras caía al patio principal.

\- _¡Tsk! Maldito… -_ no lo siguió.

- _*Al fin hace algo bien… Ya hasta a mí me das lástima, por tu estado de depresión evidente*-_

 _\- Cállate… -_

Una esencia, detuvo su discusión interna, el aroma de Kagome se sentía más fuerte que antes, y su presencia era imponente. Salió rápidamente de su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta de la Miko, se encontró con Rin, quien observaba todo con sus ojos lilas.

\- Vaya… es más grande que antes… - sus ojos retornaron a su color habitual – Oh, buenos días, Señor Sesshomaru –

\- Rin –

\- La señorita Kagome, está por salir – le sonrió a su Señor.

Aquella noticia confirmaba que su Miko, estaba de retorno, y le debía muchas explicaciones acerca de su aislamiento

La puerta se comenzó a abrir, dejando ver primero a Yuka, que no le sorprendía para nada que su amo ya estuviera ahí.

\- Amo – saludó – La Señorita Kagome – se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la Miko.

No sólo su poder espiritual se había incrementado, su apariencia mostraba pequeños cambios, por ejemplo, su rostro se veía mucho más maduro que antes, sus curvas estaban más acentuadas y su altura había aumentado un par de centímetros.

\- Sesshomaru – su voz sonaba como la de una diosa - ¿Cómo has estado? – le sonrió.

El youkai en milésimas de segundos, estaba abrazándola, aspirando su aroma, llenándose con él.

\- Kagome… - la apretaba como si se le fuese a escapar.

\- También te extrañé –

La escena era tan íntima que Yuka y Rin, ahuyentaron a los curiosos, dándole su tiempo a solas a la pareja.

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – la tomó por el mentón.

\- ¿Acaso no se nota? – Se alejó un poco y dio un giro – Hasta yo que no soy tan observadora, noté los cambios –

\- Tonta… ¿Por qué me prohibiste el paso? –

\- ¿Querías morir purificado? – cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué, Yuka, si podía entrar? –

\- Ella no entraba cuando quería, le dije en qué momentos podía hacerlo, cosa que tú no respetarías –

\- Te recuerdo que este es mi palacio… -

\- No pienso quitártelo, solo necesitaba ese tiempo para que mi cuerpo se adaptara a mis nuevas habilidades, y curar la grieta en mi aura, es todo – lo explicó como si fuera el suceso más común del universo.

\- Entonces, ¿Ya no corres ninguna especie de peligro? – esa duda carcomía al youkai.

\- Por ahora, estoy segura de mí misma, luego de la ceremonia, será otra historia – le guiñó el ojo a su amado y preocupado demonio – Ahora, vamos a comer, muero de hambre –

\- Hmph – la tomó en brazos – Yuka, lleva la comida a mí habitación –

\- Claro – la loba siempre al tanto de las órdenes de sus señores – _Me alegra que las cosas estén volviendo a la normalidad –_

\- Oh, Yuka, hasta que te encuentro, ¿Sabes qué tomar para el dolor de cabeza? Me estoy sintiendo un poco mal – Hayato se había sentido raro últimamente.

\- ¿Otra vez? – La joven youkai se ponía las manos en la cintura – Vamos, veré que te preparo –

Se dirigieron a la cocina, para prepararle algún remedio al enfermizo dragón.


	25. ESPIADOS

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 _ **OMG, bien sé que estoy levemente atrasada, pero bueno, aqui va, este no salió tan largo y la verdad siento que quedó bien así, ustedes dirán.**_

 _ **Espero no haya problemas en entender ciertos diálogos...**_

 _ **Nos vemos, que tengan linda semana.**_

CAPITULO 25

* * *

 **ESPIADOS  
**

En una de las habitaciones de servicio.

\- _Qué molestia más grande… -_ Hayato se pasaba los dedos por las sienes, sufría de jaquecas seguidas, últimamente.

\- ¿Sigues Mal? – Yuka, se había encargado de cuidarlo, pues el muy necio no quería que nadie más se enterara de su situación – Yoko me dijo que me buscabas –

\- Así es, ¿No tienes algo más fuerte para el dolor? Siento, como si una lanza me estuviera atravesando el cráneo – miró a la joven a su lado.

\- No, ya te he dado todo lo que me enseñaron que funciona, ¿Por qué no le dices a Kagome? Ella podría aliviarte de inmediato –

\- La última vez que me ayudó, quedó muy mal, y yo… - Yuka le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

\- Ella ya está bien – le sonrió y retiró su dedo – Dile –

\- No, si el dolor se agrava, lo haré. Dormiré un rato, por suerte hoy es mi día libre – se recostó en su cama.

\- Eres un necio, nos vemos luego – se fue dejando al joven dragón en sus aposentos.

En un campamento, se montaba un imperio.

\- _Ya falta poco, solo unas horas más y mi conjuro para usar a ese general, estará listo –_ continuaba revolviendo una masa grisácea en un caldero que él mismo había fabricado – _Usaré tus ojos, noble dragón –_

En la antigua vivienda de Inuyasha y Kagome, tres individuos y una gatita.

\- Este lugar no es el mismo, sin las constantes peleas de la Señorita Kagome e Inuyasha – Miroku se encontraba recogiendo un poco de leña junto con Kohaku.

\- Es cierto, los aldeanos siguen con sus vidas, pero nuestro hogar ha cambiado grandemente – tomó el último grupo de pequeños troncos – Faltan Rin, y las visitas del Señor Sesshomaru –

\- Si… - Miroku miró al cielo, contemplando las nubes blancas, pasar despacio, llevadas suavemente por el viento.

En el castillo, no había muchas novedades, el ambiente era de tranquilidad, sólo por una que otra disputa de los jóvenes del castillo, que a pesar de no ser príncipes ni nada por el estilo, eran de cierta manera consentidos por algunos de los demás sirvientes y ahora, por Kagome.

\- Hiromi – Yoko, se encontraba con la chica humana - ¿Este vestido me hace ver linda? – daba vueltecillas para que la aludida pudiera opinar mejor.

\- Claro, eres muy tierna, y esos tonos pasteles te caen muy bien – sonreía Hiromi.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Crees que le llamen la atención al Señor Hayato? – hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

\- Vamos, qué cosas dices, Hayato… es muy "grande" para ti, eres una niña… y él, pues, ya es un hombre… -

\- ¿Los humanos se rigen por cosas tan absurdas como la edad? – Yoko se sentaba al lado de la chica – Mi padre, siempre nos dice que si el sentimiento es bueno y mutuo, ese tipo de cosas no suelen influir – miró con curiosidad a la joven a su lado.

\- La diferencia es que… ustedes, los demonios, crecen hasta cierta edad, y se mantienen con apariencia joven, aun así, pasen millones de años… Mientras que nosotros, envejecemos rápidamente y bueno, no se ve bien que una chica como yo, por ejemplo, salga con una momia… - le guiñó el ojo.

\- Así que es eso – decía aun confundida la joven demonio.

\- No siempre es así, Hiromi – Kagome había escuchado parte de la conversación de las chicas.

\- Señorita – se reverenciaron.

\- Yoko, suele ocurrir que jóvenes princesas humanas, se casan con hombres muy mayores, pocas veces por amor verdadero y otras, por raro que parezca, tienen un gran sentimiento de por medio –

\- ¿Usted se casaría con el amo, si fuera un completo vejestorio?, digo, el amo no es tan joven, menos en años humanos – soltó Yoko, en un golpe de inocencia ante sus palabras.

\- Bueno, yo… - pensó en un juego de palabras apropiadas, pues el demonio en cuestión, se había colado y estaba escuchando la conversación - ¿Qué les parece si vemos a Sesshomaru con un par de años más encima? –

\- _* ¡Mierda! * -_

Intentó retirarse, pero cierta Miko, fue más rápida y lo capturó, como chiquillo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Hiromi, y la puerta se abrió, al demonio no le quedó otra que entrar, y ser víctima de las travesuras de las mujeres dentro.

\- Amo – Yoko se reverenció - ¿Necesita algo? –

Sesshomaru pasó su mirada sobre las chicas y la posó en la que sería la autora de la travesura mayor, expectante de la situación.

\- Bien, las niñas me han hecho una pregunta, y se me ocurrió una idea – caminó alrededor del demonio - ¿Cómo se vería el gran Sesshomaru, con unos años, físicos, más? – colocó sus manos en la espalda del demonio.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver como sus manos se iban ¿Arrugando?, no sentía ninguna pérdida de fuerza ni de ninguno de sus sentidos, solo su apariencia estaba cambiando.

Hiromi y Yoko, no se perdían detalle, veían como el Señor Sesshomaru, se tornaba en un hombre de unos 50 años, en edad humana, con barba incluida.

Al terminar, las niñas estaban con la boca abierta, Kagome, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se colocó en frente del demonio y lo que vio, la dejó sin dudas, definitivamente, se hubiera casado con él, a pesar de aparentar ser mucho mayor que ella.

Su rostro no era tan fino, un poco más redondeado, la barba, color de su cabello, se le había acomodado como si un barbero profesional le hubiera dado forma ocultando sus marcas a ambos lados de la cara, todo su físico, se veía de un hombre maduro, aumentó levemente de masa corporal, dando una apariencia de un señor de señores.

Sus ojos, permanecían con aquel dorado intenso que todos conocían.

\- Bien, la respuesta es sí – dijo Kagome, mirando a las niñas.

De pronto Sesshomaru se movió de su lugar y tomó a la Miko de la cintura.

\- Señorita, ¿me permite darle un beso? – la voz del demonio, hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por la columna vertebral de todas las presentes.

\- Yo… Yo… - el corazón de Kagome palpitaba muy rápido.

En esa forma el nivel de seducción que tenía, era tremendo, tanto que hasta a las más jóvenes, se les subió la sangre a las mejillas.

Las manos del demonio eran más robustas, por lo que abarcaban más espacio en su agarre, lo que hacía el agarre más fuerte.

\- Claro, pero hay jóvenes aquí presentes y no es apropiado – sonrió la joven Miko, poniendo su mano en el pecho del youkai – Si me permite… - un remolino de luz cubrió al demonio por completo y al desaparecer, ya estaba de regreso a su forma regular.

\- Ni una palabra de esto, o habrá grave consecuencias… - amenazó a las chicas.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! – respondieron al unísono, aun con sus rostros enrojecidos.

\- Hmph, después arreglo contigo – se dirigió esta vez a Kagome. Salió de la habitación.

Esperaron a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar a reírse y comentar al respecto, entre las tres.

- _* Si de humana, puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, no quiero imaginármelo luego de la ceremonia…*-_

 _\- Hmph –_

Regresó a su despacho, por curioso, había sido un demonio de unos 5000 años al menos… Realmente ignoraba el hecho de que su cuerpo no envejecía.

\- Señor – el anciano lo había estado esperando en la puerta de su despacho - ¿Podría por favor, decirme, cuando será realmente la ceremonia? –

\- Será antes de lo estipulado –

\- Claro, señor, entonces, ¿Dos o tres días aproximadamente? –

\- Dos –

\- Muy bien señor, procederé a preparar el gran salón – el anciano se esfumó.

De vuelta a la guarida de Shigoku.

\- Está lista – la masa que había revuelto por horas, se había tornado casi transparente – Muéstrame, Hayato… - hizo su conjuro y de pronto una especie de proyección se mostró en aquél recipiente.

Hayato sintió una punzada en la parte frontal de su cabeza, pero fue tan rápida que pronto el dolor desapareció.

\- Vaya, tienen buen gusto para las decoraciones… - sonrió, su idea había funcionado, ahora podía ver todo lo que Hayato viera.

\- ¿Está bien, General? – un soldado notó la mueca que hizo el dragón.

\- Sí, ya pasó… - se frotó las sienes - ¿Ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia? –

\- Sólo nos confirmaron la fecha exacta del emparejamiento del Señor Sesshomaru – el soldado le entregó un pergamino con la información al General, quien procedió a abrirlo.

\- _¿El perro se va a emparejar? Lo que faltaba…_ \- lo pensó bien – _¿Quién podrá ser la youkai?_ – solo logró leer algo por encima, pues Hayato, cerró el pergamino de golpe y lo guardó – Estúpido dragón… -

\- De acuerdo, manténganme al tanto de cualquier otra novedad – le ordenó al soldado.

\- Sí, señor – y este se retiró

\- Hayato – Sesshomaru, hacía su aparición.

\- Señor – le saludó.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? Tengo unas cosas que hablar contigo – se giró y se dirigió a su despacho.

\- Bueno… - suspiró el dragón, no era que no quisiera hablar con su amo, sólo que no se sentía para nada bien últimamente.

En el camino, Hayato miraba a pocas veces hacia los lados.

\- _Solo sirvientes… ¿No era que la Miko residía ahora en ese lugar? –_ ya se estaba cansando de observar el caldero, cuando Kagome apareció en el rango de visión – _Interesante, allí está, pero… se ve diferente –_

\- Hayato – le sonrió.

El dragón la reverenció, todas las intenciones que en alguna ocasión tuvo hacia ella se habían esfumado y quedado en el olvido, de lo contrario, moriría en las garras de su Señor. Kagome pronto sería su Señora de manera oficial, y la verdad, desde que ella llegó, el palacio había cambiado radicalmente, se respiraba armonía en el lugar, incluso los críos se comportaban mejor.

\- Señorita Kagome, buenas tardes – la saludó.

\- ¿Vas con Sesshomaru? –

\- Así es, tiene unos asuntos que atender conmigo – la miró a los ojos.

A Kagome la pinchó una presencia ya conocida para ella, pero fue tan sutil que no pudo percibir de donde venía, miró a todos lados tratando de encontrarla.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – la miró preocupado Hayato.

Kagome volvió a verlo, en el instante en que Hayato la observó fijamente a los ojos, sintió como si alguien más la hubiese estado observando simultáneamente, alguien que ya conocía.

\- No es nada, anda, antes que se enoje – se apartó del paso.

\- Gracias – Hayato continuó su camino.

Kagome no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

 _\- Uy, creo que se dio cuenta, me fascina esa mujer su poder es exquisito, pero, solo necesito su alma para mi cometido… -_ Shigoku se alejó del caldero, tenía otros asuntos que atender, pero dejaría a un guardia para que vigilara por si algo "importante" se daba.

Un joven hanyou se encontraba en su habitación, se había limitado a quedarse encerrado, aislado de todos, el saber que Kikyo ahora estaba en el palacio, le era muy amargo, pues, a causa de ella, había tenido que resignarse al amor de Kagome.

A todos le había llegado, por fin, la fecha exacta, y estaba a pocos días, pero a Inuyasha, era algo que no le emocionaba.

 _\- Kagome… -_ estaba sentado en su balcón, recostado a la pared, observando el patio principal, cuando la mujer apareció en el lugar – _Eres tan hermosa… -_ agachaba las orejas.

La visión de un joven despechado, ocultando sus sentimientos, para no causar problemas con su hermano y la felicidad de la mujer que en algún momento le entregó todo su corazón y él, le pagó con una asquerosa traición.

\- ¿Señor Inuyasha? – Kyosuke había llegado para entregarle el atuendo que debía usar el día de la ceremonia.

El aludido lo miró de reojo - ¿Qué quieres? –

\- Le traigo su ropa, ordenada a hacer por el amo, para usted – le mostró el paquete - ¿Quiere probárselo? –

\- Ahora no, déjalo en la cama – siguió observando a lo lejos.

Kyosuke obedeció, pero la curiosidad de saber que tanto miraba le ganó – La Señorita Kagome es hermosa y gentil, ¿No cree? – se paró en el balcón.

No recibió respuesta.

\- Ya me quiero imaginar cómo serán sus cachorros, todos unas ternuritas… o al menos eso es lo que dice mi hermana… - el joven sintió como era levantado del suelo, siendo tomado del cuello - ¿Se… Señor? – intentaba aflojar el agarre del hanyou.

\- Guárdate tus comentarios, ahora vete – lo puso en el suelo.

\- Usted sigue enamorado de la Señorita Kagome, ¿cierto? – Se acomodó sus ropas – Todo el palacio sabe la historia – lo miró desafiante.

\- ¿Qué harás con saber eso?, mocoso – Inuyasha ya estaba harto de ocultar el odio que sentía hacia su hermano, aún más por estar a punto de tomar a Kagome como su pareja oficial.

\- Yo, nada, el amo se encargará de usted – Kyosuke desapareció en una nube de humo.

\- Ya no me importa, Sesshomaru ya lo sabe… - miró una vez más la mujer de sus sueños, tan cerca y tan lejos… Y se fue a dar un baño.

En el despacho del Taisho mayor.

\- ¿Quería hablarme de algo, señor? – Hayato tomaba asiento.

\- Inuyasha – soltó de golpe Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué con él? – Hayato no entendía nada.

***FLASHBACK***

\- Sesshomaru, tengo que decirte algo – Inuyasha entraba de golpe en el recinto del youkai.

\- Hmph – no lo miraba, pero el hanyou sabía que tenía su atención, después de todo, había irrumpido en su habitación sin permiso alguno y noqueando a los guardias.

\- Ya estoy cansado de estar fingiendo que estoy bien con todo esto –

Sesshomaru se terminaba de colocar su Hakama, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sé que tú lo sabes… ¿No es cierto? – Rodeo al youkai para ponerse de frente a él – Responde –

\- Sólo te advierto, que sí te atreves a meterte entre ella y yo, morirás de una vez por todas – abrió los ojos de los cuales se desbordaba un deseo ferviente por asesinar al ser en frente suyo - ¿Comprendes? –

\- Ya lo veremos, Kagome, volverá a mi lado, quiera o no… - salió de la habitación, dejando a un irritado youkai dentro.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

\- Comprendo, entonces ¿Desea que elimine a Inuyasha? – Hayato en estos temas era muy serio.

\- No seas idiota, solo vigílalo, si intenta algo, captúralo y luego veremos –

\- Sí, señor – se levantó del asiento.

\- Está en tus manos, Hayato – el dragón asintió.

Salió del lugar, ahora sí, el medio demonio, se ha revelado, eso explicaba por qué no lo había visto últimamente.

Kyosuke venía caminando en sentido contrario, casi podía jurar percibir un leve olor salino, ¿estaba llorando?

\- Kyo – lo llamó - ¿Qué te ocurre? –

El joven zorro se limpió la cara rápidamente y miró a quien lo llamaba, había caminado distraído desde el encuentro que tuvo con Inuyasha.

\- Hola, Señor Hayato – lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas?... – un olor a sangre le llegó a su nariz - ¿Estás herido? – hizo ademán de tocarlo pero el joven zorro no se dejó.

\- Estoy bien… - y siguió su camino.

La verdad era que Inuyasha le había clavado las garras en la parte posterior de su cuello y le estaba doliendo un poco, además del potente susto que se llevó, al ver los ojos de odio de Inuyasha.

Iba en dirección a su habitación, allí tenía algunas medicinas que Yuka preparaba periódicamente en caso de accidentes entre ellos mismos… Al menos Inuyasha, no tenía veneno en sus garras, sino estaría muerto.

Pero antes de llegar ahí, se topó con Kagome - _¡Demonios! ¿Qué no pueden quedarse en un solo lugar o qué? –_ Kyosuke había tenido una mala mañana y lo que menos le gustaba era dar explicaciones.

Al contrario de Hayato, Kagome, sabía que Kyosuke tenía una herida en el cuello, y a la vez sabía, lo terco que era el zorro para dejarse cuidar.

Así que no dudo en inmovilizarlo sin mediar palabras y sanar las heridas que tenía detrás del cuello.

\- ¿Me dirás que ocurrió? – Se agachaba a la altura del chico – Kyosuke –

\- Yo, bueno… - no sabía si era correcto decirlo directamente a Kagome o a su amo – Inuyasha me atacó, es todo –

Los ojos de preocupación de la Miko no se hicieron esperar, pero a la vez comprendió que el joven no le diría nada más, no insistió.

\- De acuerdo, puedes irte – Sentía como se aproximaba Sesshomaru – Te exijo que me digas que está ocurriendo con Inuyasha, o simplemente entraré en tu mente – se giró para ver al demonio.

\- Quiere recuperarte – simple y directo, típico de él – No lo permitiré – se acercó a ella – No lo haré – le dio un beso para calmarla.

En eso Hayato iba pasando, y odiaba cuando los encontraba en momentos tan íntimos.

-¡Señor! – El vigilante alertó a Shigoku - ¡Mire! –

En la imagen, se mostraba como Sesshomaru aprisionaba los labios de la Miko, sin que esta pusiera resistencia.

\- ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Taisho? ¿Humana? – Soltó una carcajada – No puede ser – continuó riéndose – Así que ella ahora es la mujer del Gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste –

Bueno, quería enterarse de movimientos de guerra o ataque contra él, y terminó enterándose de la vida privada de sus enemigos, vaya…

Nuevamente aquella corriente, atravesó a Kagome haciéndola cortar el beso, esta vez, sintió su procedencia.

\- ¿Hayato? – lo miró – Ven aquí –

\- _¿Ahora qué hice? No es mi culpa que anden por ahí dando espectáculos… -_ los reverenció a los dos.

Kagome se le acercó, y lo palpó, no encontraba nada, lo miró a los ojos y notó un leve tono naranja en el fondo de sus ojos, según ella recordaba los ojos de Hayato eran verde oscuro.

\- Tus ojos… - no podía definir qué pero algo no estaba bien con los ojos de Hayato - ¿Te sientes bien? –

\- Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pasaba la mirada de Kagome a su amo.

\- Por nada, puedes retirarte –

\- Tendré que actuar rápido, esta mujer está por darse cuenta que estoy espiando – bufaba Shigoku, mientras trataba de pensar en cómo sacarle provecho a la situación amorosa de ambos.

\- Algo te incomoda, ¿Dime qué es?– Sesshomaru podía percibir la inquietud en Kagome.

\- Siento… una presencia parecida a la de Shigoku, provenir de Hayato… - Kagome estaba preocupada – Pero aún no estoy segura – miró al demonio – Yo te diré, si algo anda mal –

Lo que menos quería era que Sesshomaru, lastimara a Hayato sin una razón digna, ¿Por qué, Hayato?

\- De acuerdo – Sesshomaru se dirigía a su habitación, cuando percibió a Inuyasha cerca – _Intenta algo, imbécil, morirás en mis garras –_

Kagome también pudo sentir como Inuyasha se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

\- Hola, Inuyasha – dijo antes que el individuo apareciera.

\- Kagome – respondió - ¿De verdad te vas a unir a Sesshomaru? – su voz era ronca.

\- Sí, no tengo dudas – se volteó a verlo - ¿Por qué heriste a Kyosuke? Es un niño, ¿sabes? – tenía un gesto de enojo.

\- Ese idiota se metió en lo que no debía – quitó la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿En el hecho de que dices seguirme amando? – Kagome puso el dedo en la llaga.

\- ¡No lo digo! ¡Es cierto! – Se acercó a ella – No puedo fingir más tranquilidad ante lo que está ocurriendo, Kagome, ¡tú eres y siempre serás mía! – la tomó por los hombros.

Al momento que intentó besarla, Kagome solo dijo una cosa:

\- ¡ABAJO! –

El medio demonio quedó estampado en el firmamento.

\- Escúchame, Inuyasha, lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros, tú lo destruiste y Sesshomaru se encargó de remediarlo, siempre estuvo ahí para mí y siempre lo estará – pasó por encima de él.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, entrando de golpe en su despacho, sorpresivamente, la estaba esperando.

\- Ven –

Corrió hacia él y se acurrucó en su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Piensa que puede pasar todo por alto e intentar besarme como si nada? – comenzaba a sollozar.

Sesshomaru no medio palabras, cerró los ojos, y acariciaba la espalda de la mujer en sus brazos, hacía lo posible por no salir de ahí y matar a Inuyasha por su atrevimiento.

\- Inuyasha, siempre ha sido un estúpido, y lo sabes – besó sus cabellos – Siempre que no te toque, no tienes por qué llorar, yo estoy contigo – le levantó el mentón - ¿Lo sabes, no? –

\- Claro que lo sé – apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del youkai, escuchaba latir su corazón lentamente – No me dejes nunca –

\- Nunca – la abrazó más fuerte.

Pasadas un par de horas, conversando amenamente en su oficina, Kagome se retiró hacia sus aposentos, se sentía mucho mejor, luego de haber estado con Sesshomaru ese tiempo.

\- Ve al jardín esta noche – le sonrió levemente.

\- ¿El jardín? Está bien –

\- Dormiremos allí, ¿Qué te parece? –

\- ¿En serio? – sus ojos brillaban, extrañaba dormir bajo las estrellas, como cuando era más joven.

\- Hmph –

\- Iré, hasta luego – Kagome salió del lugar.

Hayato continuaba paseándose por el castillo, sin tan siquiera sospechar, que le estaba dando un tour a cierto felino en otro lugar, de por sí, ya sabía cómo lucía toda la fortaleza por dentro.

\- Yuka – al fin la encontró - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – la joven ya se dirigía a sus aposentos.

\- ¿Sabes hacer masajes? – Yuka arqueó una ceja – No me malinterpretes, siento que estoy muy tenso –

\- Sí, sé hacer masajes, pero… ¿Por qué no vas con los sanadores? Ellos te pueden dar alguna especie de terapia – cruzaba los brazos mientras se recostaba a la pared.

\- No te pongas en planes, Yuka, no me he sentido bien últimamente –

\- De acuerdo, pero primero date un baño, estás asqueroso – sonrió la chica.

\- Que falta de respeto, mujer – gruñó el dragón – Luego regreso –

\- No hace falta, iré a tu habitación en un momento – el dragón asintió.

Así se fue a darse un baño, había estado patrullando todo el día, se sentía fatigado, su cuerpo necesitaba atención.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en los que se había quedado dormido en la alberca personal que tenían todas las habitaciones del palacio, algo que realmente agradecían a su amo.

\- Hayato… despierta, Hayato – Yuka había entrado en la habitación, pues tocó un par de veces y nadie abría.

\- Unos minutos más –

\- Tonto dragón, ¿quieres los masajes o no? – en eso Hayato abrió los ojos y se topó con la imagen de Yuka y su larga y oscura melena suelta.

\- Yo… - recordó que estaba desnudo - ¿Me permites? –

\- Claro – se retiró a donde se encontraba la cama del dragón.

Al salir, Hayato solo venía cubierto por una toalla, atada en su cadera, cosa que no impresionó a Yuka, pues, regularmente solían verle sin nada que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo luego de largas batallas o entrenamientos.

Hayato estaba bien formado, su cuerpo tenía ciertas cicatrices de batallas pasadas, de las cuales se sentía orgulloso, su espalda era lo bastante ancha y contorneada.

\- Recuéstate – le ordenó Yuka, quien solo llevaba puesto una pijama muy coqueta que Kagome le había regalado – Apúrate –

\- Voy – Hayato se reprochaba a sí mismo, por haberse quedado como estúpido a Yuka.

Se acostó boca abajo en su cama, y sorpresivamente, Yuka, se subió a la cama y se sentó literalmente en su parte trasera.

\- Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

\- Cállate, que es igual de raro para mí, pero así es la única forma que pensé para alcanzar gran parte de tu espalda – Yuka estaba roja como tomate, agradecía que el dragón no podía verla – Eres muy grande comparado conmigo –

Colocó sus delicadas manos, sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Hayato, y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus pulgares.

Hayato se limitó a ser "consentido" por las pequeñas manos de Yuka, nunca habría imaginado que aquella niña podía hacer tan majestuosos masajes, de haberlo sabido hace mucho le hubiera pedido el favor.

Sintió como un líquido tibio cayó sobre su espalda, dando un pequeño sobresalto.

\- Es aceite curativo – comenzó a frotarlo – Además huele muy bien – bromeó la chica.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? –

\- Nada – Hayato podía percibir la sonrisa de Yuka detrás suyo, no le molestaba para nada - ¿Quieres que te masajee las piernas? –

\- Por favor –

Yuka dio vuelta sobre él y se enfocó en las bien formadas piernas del dragón.

\- Hayato –

\- Dime –

\- Date la vuelta – ordenó mientras se colocaba a un lado del dragón.

Hayato se giró, quedando boca arriba.

\- Esto… ¿Continuo? – estaba roja.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Yuka dirigió sutilmente su mirada a la notable erección que tenía Hayato.

\- ¡Por Kami! – Se sentó de golpe – No pienses mal, no me había dado cuenta – se sentía avergonzado.

\- Tranquilo, yo, creo que mejor me voy… - estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando fue detenida por Hayato – Hayato, me quiero ir – no lo miró.

\- No quiero que te vayas con un mal entendido en esa cabeza dura tuya – la tenía agarrada por un brazo y haló para que volteara a verlo – No estaba siendo consciente de lo que le ocurría a mi cuerpo, solo estaba disfrutando de tus masajes, nada más, ¿comprendes? –

\- Está bien –

\- Ahora sí, puedes irte – le soltó el brazo – Qué descanses, gracias –

\- Sí… - abrió la puerta y una brisa muy fría congeló por completo el cuerpo de la joven – Tsk… -

\- ¿Muy frío? – Hayato cerró la puerta – Déjame buscarte algo con qué cubrirte un poco más –

Yuka solo observó como aquel bello dragón se movía grácilmente por su habitación, que, a pesar de estar ordenada, por lo visto no sabía dónde estaba lo que buscaba.

\- Hayato, ¿buscas esto? – Yuka tenía en su mano una especie de chaqueta color gris con detalles de un escudo de su clan en un hombro.

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo tienes? –

\- Estaba sobre esa mesa –

\- Estoy quedando ciego entonces… - se rio, mostrando una faceta que rara vez se veía.

\- Eres un idiota, eso es lo que pasa – buscaba la manera de olvidar el pequeño suceso.

\- Oye, ¿por qué tan agresiva? – frunció el ceño con fingida molestia.

\- Hay que sobrevivir – le sonrió.

\- Boba, llévatelo, me lo das mañana – le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a colocarse la chaqueta.

\- Hasta mañana, Hayato – se despidió y se fue por el pasillo.

\- Ese dragón ha desperdiciado una oportunidad muy grande, yo no hubiera dudado en tomar a ese linda jovencita – Shigoku había visto parte de lo acontecido.

\- Eso es a lo que llaman caballerosidad, Señor – un soldado se había quedado embobado viendo la escena.

Ambos maquineando la situación más morbosa de sus vidas, sufriendo una gran decepción.

\- ¡patrañas! Si quiero a una mujer, la tomo y ya – tomó un sorbo de sake – Oye, ¿Por casualidad, no deberías estar en la torre de vigilancia? –

\- ¿Eh? – El soldado tragó fuerte – Con su permiso señor – salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Kagome la estaba esperando.

\- Te llamé varias veces, y como no respondías, bueno te busqué – la Miko tenía una sonrisita pícara.

\- Estaba dándole unos masajes a Hayato, él me los pidió –

\- Sé que los disfruto, fue todo un caballero –

\- Kagome… - Yuka se puso como tomate, era obvio a lo que se refería - ¿Necesitas algo? –

\- Sólo quería ver que regresaras sana y salva –

\- Pues aquí estoy –

\- Descansa Yuka, nos vemos – se fue caminando despacio a su cuarto.

Por primera vez se sintió muy expuesta, esa noche le costaría dormir, y todo era culpa del estúpido dragón.

\- ¿Y bien? – Sesshomaru había ordenado tender una gran colchoneta con sábanas y demás, en el jardín privado – Si le tocó un solo cabello, yo lo mato – no se sentía cómodo al saber que Yuka había estado sola con Hayato por al menos tres horas.

\- Está bien, sana y salva – se sentó al lado del youkai.

\- Hmph –

\- Todos tenemos derecho –

\- ¿Huh? ¡Estás diciendo que están enamorados! Eso sí que no… - intentó levantarse pero Kagome no lo dejó.

\- No he dicho eso, pero si llegara a ocurrir, sería lindo, ¿no crees? –

\- No – claro que no le parecía adecuado mucho menos lindo – Hayato es mucho mayor que ella – apretaba los dientes – No me parece en lo absoluto –

\- ¿Celoso? – Era lo único que podía deducir Kagome del comportamiento de Sesshomaru - ¿Es eso? –

Sesshomaru solo la miró, sin decir nada, lo que confirmaba la pregunta de Kagome.

\- Eres un poco sobreprotector, ¿no crees? –

\- Sólo lo suficiente – le dio un beso a la Miko y la atrajo hacia sí, para dormir juntos en aquel lugar sólo para los dos.


	26. EMPAREJAMIENTO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Buena, buenas, ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien.**

 **Me disculpo por el retraso, estuve algo ocupado con cosas de la U, pero aquí estoy.**

 **Mi primer Lemon... no sean rudos al criticarlo xd**

 **No olviden comentar.**

CAPITULO 26

* * *

 **EMPAREJAMIENTO**

Ajetreo, caos, y más, era lo que reinaba en el palacio, estaban decorando el castillo para la ceremonia tan esperada por todos, luego de tantos acontecimientos extraños.

\- ¡Oh Kami! – Yuka estaba vuelta un mar de emociones - ¿Ya compraron los ingredientes para la gran cena? –

\- Sí, Yuka, relájate – Yoko, trataba en vanamente calmar a la diosa de la perfección.

\- ¿Segura? –

\- Ya Yoko te lo confirmo, tienes que relajarte – Hayato hacía su aparición en el lugar, había buscado a la loba para ver cómo se encontraban luego del pequeño incidente de la noche anterior.

\- Hayato… Sí, estoy bien, solo quiero que nada salga mal – agachaba la mirada.

\- Nada saldrá mal, después de todo, los preparativos del castillo están en las mejores manos, las tuyas – le sonrió el dragón.

Yoko observaba la escena, pero no le parecía para nada tierna.

\- Oye, ¿qué se traen ustedes dos? ¿Por qué Yuka está tan roja? – dijo mirando a su hermana adoptiva.

Hayato no se había dado cuenta, pero Yuka estaba tan colorada que podía deducir que no había olvidado lo de la noche anterior.

\- Yuka, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – ignorando las preguntas de Yoko.

\- ¿Eh? No, yo estoy… algo ocupada, Hayato – trató de salir de la cocina, pero Hayato se movió velozmente y se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¿Debo insistir? – Yuka movió la cabeza en negativa – Bien, llevaremos algo de beber, por ejemplo esta jarra de jugo de cerezas – se quitó del camino y tomó la jarra y dos vasos – Yoko, si preguntan por ella, les dices que tenía que atender unos asuntos conmigo –

\- ¿Qué asuntos? – Yoko tenía gesto de molestia - ¡Díganme! –

Hayato se acercó a ella y le dijo suavemente al oído.

\- ¿Estás celosa, Yoko? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Yoko se sonrojó.

\- Sólo vamos a hablar, tranquilízate – Yuka sabía que a Yoko le agradaba mucho Hayato, demasiado para ser honestos y para ser muy joven – Ya regreso – salió de la cocina.

\- Ya escuchaste, pronto te la devuelvo – salió el General tras su acompañante.

En el castillo habían muchos lugares en los que se podían pasar ratos aislados del resto del mundo, soliendo ser usados por los sirvientes en sus ratos libres, por ejemplo una especie de gazebo, un poco alejado del palacio.

\- Recuerdo que de niña venía por aquí a jugar – Yuka conocía el lugar, además, allí fue donde tuvo su primer encuentro con el joven dragón.

\- Sí, también recuerdo que casi te cortó la cabeza por andar metida donde no debías y sin avisar de tu presencia –

\- ¡Era muy pequeña! No tenía mucho de haber llegado al palacio – hizo un puchero.

\- Está bien, pero no vinimos a hablar de eso, veo que aún te sientes incómoda por lo que ocurrió anoche – era obvio, Yuka mantenía una distancia constante de un par de metros lejos del dragón – No soy un degenerado, Yuka – se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada del gazebo – Vamos, siéntate –

\- De acuerdo –

\- Dime, ¿estoy equivocado en cuanto a lo que te acabo de decir? –

\- No – se acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde – Eso fue algo muy extraño – miró hacia un lado.

Hayato soltó una leve risa, Yuka a pesar de su edad y fuerza, aún era muy inocente.

\- Para mí también lo fue, porque no me percaté que estaba sucediendo, suelo controlarlo bastante bien – tomó los vasos y los llenó con jugo y le extendió uno a Yuka – Ten, bebe –

\- ¿Qué dices? – Yuka competía con el líquido en su vaso, en cuanto a tonalidad.

\- Sí, un hombre debe saber controlar ciertas cosas o al menos evitar que otros ojos no se percaten de tan bochornosa situación – bebió el jugo – Qué refrescante… - miró el vaso en sus manos.

\- Así que te ha pasado antes… - susurró Yuka.

\- Pues, sí, con mujeres muy hermosas – en ese instante recordó sus intenciones con Kagome, antes de enterarse que su amo estaba enamorado de esa Miko, sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente – Pero, nunca las he tocado – sonrió.

Yuka sólo lo escuchaba, no entendía porque tenía que hablar con ella de esas cosas.

\- Sólo te quiero recalcar mis disculpas, y que sepas, que no tenía ningún tipo de intención contigo – la joven no lo miraba, por lo que decidió tomarle el mentón y obligarla a mirarlo - ¿Me estás escuchando? –

\- Sí… - los ojos de Yuka estaban cristalizados, el sentir el toque de Hayato en su rostro, le hizo recorrer una extraña sensación por su cuerpo y su pulso se aceleró.

Hayato lo notó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás llorando? – el dragón estaba entrando en pánico, a diferencia de Sesshomaru, este no tenía tan desarrollado su sentido auditivo, tenía límites.

\- Yo… - una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos – Me asusté… - soltó – Creí que tú… -

Hayato le impidió hablar colocando dos de sus dedos en sus labios.

\- Jamás – se acercó aún más a ella, le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia él – Yo no te haría daño, menos de ese tipo – la abrazó y reposó su cabeza en la de ella para calmarla, la sentía temblar.

\- Sé que no – susurró la joven más calmada, se sentía muy bien estar rodeada por los brazos de aquél imponente y bello ser… - _Pero que cosas estoy pensando –_ se alejó un poco.

\- ¿Mejor? – La chica asintió - ¿Estamos igual que antes? – Nuevamente asintió – ¿Te atreverías a darme sesiones de masajes dos veces a la semana? – Yuka arqueó una ceja – Tus manos parecen de diosa, tenía que preguntártelo, prometo que no ocurrirá lo de anoche –

\- De acuerdo – Yuka tomó su vaso y bebió lo que quedaba de jugo – Debo regresar – se levantó.

Hayato hizo lo mismo, sólo que él se bebió todo lo que quedaba en la jarra.

\- ¿Cuándo me atenderás? – preguntó refiriéndose a los masajes.

\- Yo te avisaré – tomó la jarra y el vaso de Hayato y se retiró en dirección a la cocina.

En otra parte, cierto felino, maldecía lo asquerosamente cursi que había sido el dragón, así que dejó de observar el caldero por un rato.

\- Debo controlar a ese dragón, pero ¿Cómo? – se había dedicado a buscar en sus pergaminos algún conjuro u otra cosa que le ayudara con tal fin.

De pronto desenrolló uno que se notaba muy gastado.

\- Oh vaya, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – había dado con lo que buscaba, de inmediato comenzó a preparar el ritual.

En el jardín privado, el señor del Oeste y su futura esposa, comenzaba a despertarse, al ser tocados por los rayos de sol.

Kagome se revolvía, intentando dormir más.

\- Ya es hora de levantarse, Miko – Sesshomaru la observaba divertido.

\- No… - se giró dándole la espalda – Déjame seguir durmiendo –

Sólo sintió como fue levantada en el aire y de golpe sintió como su cuerpo fue sumergido de lleno en el que suponía debía el estanque privado del Lord.

\- Maldito… - se puso en pie, completamente empapada – Sesshomaru – apartó sus cabellos del rostro - ¿Cómo te atreves? –

El demonio se había levantado con ánimo de hacerle bromas a la Miko.

\- Tenemos que hacerle una visita a tu madre – se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua – La dejamos preocupada la última vez – se sumergió y salió del otro lado de la alberca.

\- Eso no te da derecho a despertarme así – se señaló a sí misma, mojada con todo y ropa.

\- Ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto – comenzó a frotarse sus aceites por los brazos y pecho.

\- Quizás, pero me las descontaré, algún día – Se deshizo de la ropa mojada e imitó a Lord, colocándose sus aceites.

Sesshomaru se le acercó sigilosamente y le ayudó a colocárselos mejor, frotando sus senos y espalda, desenredando su cabello.

De igual manera, le tocó a Kagome, ayudare a dar su baño matutino al youkai.

\- No puedo esperar a mañana – susurró el youkai.

\- Yo tampoco – Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla – Listo, salgamos – Salió dándole la espalda al youkai, dejando ver su escultural forma, anchas caderas y pequeña cintura.

 _-* Grr… No sé cómo puedes resistir la tentación*-_

 _\- Hmph –_

El demonio salió del agua tras la Miko, al igual que ella, tomó una toalla y se envolvió con ella.

Al pasar el umbral de la puerta que daba a su habitación, vio como Yuka estaba en el lugar junto con Kagome, entregándole una muda de ropa, pero al percatarse de la presencia de su amo, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, uno por estar allí y dos, verlo casi desnudo, de nuevo.

\- Señor – hizo su típica reverencia – Kagome, me retiro – y desapareció.

\- La asustaste – refunfuñó Kagome.

\- Disculpa, esta es mi habitación, y ella sabe que nadie puede entrar sin mi autorización, a excepción de Kyosuke, tú y la fastidiosa de mi madre – se sentó al borde de su cama para ver como su adorada Miko se vestía.

\- Eres un pervertido – decía mientras se colocaba las prendas del Kimono que le había llevado Yuka.

\- Para nada, sólo estoy mirando –

\- Por eso lo digo, ¿No puedes mirar hacia otro lado? –

\- No – el demonio se acomodó en una sofá que estaba de frente a su cama, para apreciar a la mujer que ocupaba su corazón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Kyosuke venía con las manos ocupadas, y tampoco se inmutó en preguntar si podía pasar.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, aquí le dejo sus ropas del día, también… - Kyosuke miró al frente y se topó con la imagen de Kagome a medio vestir, de a malas se acaba de colocar el sostén y llevaba puesta la parte inferior de su Kimono. - ¡Señorita! – Soltó todo y se dio la vuelta, rojo como tomate – No me di cuenta que estaba aquí – se maldijo y miró de reojo la sonrisa divertida de Sesshomaru – Señor, con todo el respeto, deje de burlarse de mí – hizo un puchero.

\- Puedes retirarte, Kyosuke – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

\- Sí – raudo y veloz, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

\- Bueno, creo que lo más adecuado será que me bañe y vista en mi habitación – se terminaba de vestir.

\- Para nada, ellos tendrán que acostumbrarse a que estés en mi habitación – se levantó del sofá y acomodó el cabello de la Miko que había quedado dentro del Kimono – Señora del Oeste – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

\- Vamos ¿iremos con mi madre? – se giró para ver al demonio de frente.

\- … - no respondió.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – lo miró extrañada.

\- No iremos, ahora que lo pienso, no hay tiempo – miró hacia la puerta que se abría de golpe.

\- Miko, es hora de nuestra charla más importante, andando – como apareció, así se fue.

\- ¿Qué querrá Irasue? –

\- Ve – Sesshomaru salió de la habitación – Si queda algo de tiempo, iremos a ver a Naomi – se dirigió a su despacho.

\- De acuerdo – Kagome se fue en dirección opuesta a la del youkai, detrás de Irasue, quien caminaba grácilmente por los pasillos del palacio - _¿Tendré que actuar así? -_

Kagome ya había deducido hacia donde se dirigían, había escuchado decir que Irasue era propietaria de otro jardín secreto, la verdad el castillo completo era todo un misterio, para empezar estaba entre las nubes y contaba con fuentes manantiales más fabulosas en su interior, pero bueno, los demonios de altas castas debían vivir rodeados de lujos.

Irasue dio un giro y se adentró en un pasillo un poco alejado del lugar donde se hospedaban el resto de los habitantes del palacio.

\- Entra – le ordenó, al quedar a un lado de una gran puerta con detalles de oro.

No lo pensó dos veces y entró, maravillándose con la hermosa vista que se podía apreciar.

\- Este lugar… - los ojos de Kagome brillaban.

\- Hermoso, lo sé, sígueme – Irasue continuó su camino, hasta que llegó a un gazebo donde había una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas, la charla iba a ser larga, por lo visto.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron, y admiraron el paisaje en silencio un par de minutos.

\- Kagome – la llamó la Inu con voz fría – La ceremonia será mañana, ¿crees estar lista? – tomó un bocadillo de una de las bandejas.

\- Claro que lo estoy, ¿hay algo de lo que quiera advertirme? –

\- Más allá de lo que ya sabes, no – se le quedó mirando fijamente – Sólo que si todo sale bien, espero que no pierdas el control de ti misma –

Kagome la miró con ojos de confusión - ¿A qué se refiere? –

\- Existe la posibilidad de que tu alma sea corrompida y que actúes por impulso y con razón – buscó un ejemplo - ¿Recuerdas cuando Inuyasha se transformó en demonio completo al romperse su espada? –

\- Claro que lo recuerdo – eso había sido un completo infierno - ¿Me pasará algo similar? –

\- No lo sé, pero quiero que estés preparada para todo – tomó otro bocadillo pero esta vez Kagome la imitó –

\- Ya veo, no tiene que preocuparse, estoy más que lista – le sonrió de lado.

\- Eso espero –

Continuaron hablando de temas que incluían su nuevo papel como Señora del Oeste, además de las posibles reuniones que debería atender, y las ocasiones en las que debiese quedar al mando del palacio, cuando su hijo tuviera que participar en asuntos más importantes.

En una de las celdas del palacio, una miko de barro, casi había retornado a su aspecto habitual, además de que estaba más fuerte que durante su estadía como prisionera de Shigoku.

- _Prefiero ser este tipo de prisionera… -_ miraba por la ventana – _Es mejor estar aislada del mundo donde ya no pertenezco… Kagome, ¿qué esperas para acabar conmigo? –_

En ese instante, Hayato, pasaba de guardia por las celdas, y aquella sensación que recorría a Kagome, atravesó el cuerpo de la otra miko de golpe.

\- _¿Qué? –_ Se sentó de golpe y esperó a que aquella presencia se mostrara, en silencio – _No puede ser, ¿Cómo entró? –_ el dragón se asomó en la celda.

\- Señorita Kikyo, veo que se ha recuperado – los ojos de Hayato aún tenían aquel tono naranja en el fondo, lo que alertó a la miko.

\- Sí, estoy mejor, gracias General – lo miró fijamente a los ojos, la presencia de Shigoku era bastante potente y provenía del dragón - ¿Y usted como ha estado? –

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, he tenido un par de molestias, pero fuera de eso todo en orden, no por nada soy el general del ejército del Señor Sesshomaru – inflaba su pecho en señales de orgullo.

\- _O está actuando, o no sabe que Shigoku lo está manipulando… -_ sonrió – Me consta, ahora necesito descansar, gusto en saludarlo – se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos – _Kagome, ¿será posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? Aunque, creo que no te has topado con este tipo de sujetos… -_

Kagome había superado a Kikyo en muchos de sus poderes, pero por razones de edad, Kikyo había atravesado por mayores experiencias que Kagome.

La charla de Kagome e Irasue, se había extendido hasta horas de la tarde, tiempo en el que la joven miko, había retornado a la parte principal del castillo.

Fue directo al despacho de Sesshomaru, para saber si podrían ir a ver a su madre, aunque fueran unas horas, además la ceremonia sería de noche, al día siguiente.

Continuó caminando, pero se topó con Inuyasha.

\- Kagome – el joven hanyou caminó hacia ella como si fuera su presa – Hablemos –

De golpe Kagome elevó su campo de protección, no estaba dispuesta a entrar en contacto físico con él, luego de saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Ya veo – Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo de acero – Si, así lo quieres, ¡Akai Tessaiga! – blandía su espada para romper el campo de fuerza de la miko.

Kagome asombrada por los límites a los que estaba llegando Inuyasha, tiñó sus ojos de rosa, y en un chasquido de dedos, Inuyasha sintió como algo en su interior se destrozaba, cayendo de rodillas antes de completar su ataque.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – El joven hanyou se apretaba el pecho con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Dime! –

\- ¿Recuerdas que posees una cicatriz interna en tu pecho? – Kagome bajaba la guardia – pues, la única manera de sellarla, fue usando mi poder espiritual en ti, es decir, yo puedo quitar ese sello cuando me plazca, lo que implicaría tu dolorosa muerte – Los ojos de Kagome, retornaban a su chocolate habitual.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que decía, aquella mujer, actuaba completamente diferente a la Kagome que solía conocer, era más astuta y fría, todas sus acciones tenían una razón muy calculada.

\- Entonces, tú… - Inuyasha trató de hacer memoria en los momentos que tuvo contacto con la miko – El día que me atravesaste con tu espada, tú… - la miró incrédulo.

La miko sonrió – Creías que podía solo perdonarte y seguir como si nada, yo también tenía intenciones ocultas, Inuyasha, ese día solo interrumpí mi sello por breves segundos, segundos en los que te desmayaste y perdiste tus poderes en consecuencia de mi ataque - se agachó a la altura del hanyou – Yo, puedo deshacerme de ti cuando quiera, ¿entendiste? – le frotó los cabellos y se fue dejándolo en el suelo.

Hayato había presenciado parte del acontecimiento y el asombro no lo dejaba ni respirar, esperó a que Kagome se alejara lo suficiente para ver el estado del hanyou, quien seguía en el suelo.

\- Inuyasha – Hayato se le acercó y le tocó la espalda - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Ella… dejó de amarme, incluso, es capaz de matarme – los ojos del hanyou estaban perdidos en un punto del suelo –

\- Con el debido respeto, usted se lo buscó – lo levantó del suelo y lo dejó en su habitación.

Por otro lado, Kagome llegó al despacho del Lord, y entró de golpe.

\- ¡Estoy harta! – firmó ambas manos de golpe en el escritorio del demonio, liberando descargas de su poder en consecuencia de su enojo – Estuve a punto de matarlo – miró de reojo a Jaken en el suelo, quien se retorcía de dolor - ¿Qué le pasa? –

\- Simple, estás por purificarlo – Sesshomaru le respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- Oh, lo lamento – se calmó y vio como el sapo recuperaba el aliento – Puedes irte, Jaken –

El sapo se levantó con dificultad y salió del lugar.

\- Inuyasha, tiene que ver en esto, ¿verdad? – observó a la miko enfurecida.

\- Es un estúpido, debí matarlo de una buena vez… - Kagome desviaba la mirada del youkai.

\- Piensa bien las cosas – Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento, rodeo el escritorio y tomó las manos de la miko – Sé que Inuyasha es un imbécil, pero luego de la ceremonia, no podrá hacer nada – agarró las manos de ella con una mano con la otra acarició su rostro – Vamos con Naomi -

\- De acuerdo – Kagome se relajó – ¿Debo llevar algo? –

\- No – en cuestión de segundos, fueron rodeados por una luz y transportados al pozo.

\- Ahora comprendo cómo es que llegabas a lugares tan lejanos en poco tiempo –

\- Hmph –

Se adentraron en el pozo y al salir del otro lado, ya había anochecido.

\- Vaya, llegamos a dormir – sonrió Kagome.

\- Hmph -

En el castillo, Hayato había ingresado en sus aposentos, había tenido un día un poco entretenido, pero era suficiente, debía descansar.

Se quitó su armadura, quedando solo con unos pantalones cortos, debía tomar un baño, por lo menos había pasado el día sin dolores de cabeza o ya se había acostumbrado a ellos.

Se relajó en un baño con agua tibia y aceites aromatizados, lo único que le hacía falta eran los masajes de cierta integrante de un clan de lobos, para terminar el día de la mejor forma posible.

Luego de una media hora, salió del agua, se amarró una toalla a la cadera y se dirigió a buscar ropa limpia y fresca para dormir.

Apenas logró colocarse algo similar a unos bóxer y alguien tocó a su puerta, ya era muy tarde, dudaba que Yuka pasara tan tarde, así que tomó una daga y la ocultó tras su espalda.

\- Adelante – Estaba recostado a una mesa.

\- ¿Hayato? – Yoko, era su visitante.

\- ¿Yoko? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí tan tarde? – Disimuladamente dejó la daga a un lado - ¿Qué se te ofrece? – buscó unas camisetas que Kagome le regaló en alguna ocasión, eran frescas y cómodas.

\- Bueno, yo… - entró corriendo y se lanzó sobre hayato – Yo no quiero que tú y Yuka sean novios – la niña prácticamente estaba llorando.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yuka y yo no somos nada de eso – trató de apartarla de él.

\- Ustedes se fueron juntos hoy y luego Yuka llegó muy distraída – la pequeña sollozaba.

\- Yoko, tú no debes preocuparte de esas cosas – la verdad no entendía nada – En todo caso, pienso que de ser así, eso no es asunto tuyo – le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara - ¿Entiendes? –

\- Yuka sabe que tú me agradas mucho – tenía pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos.

\- Eso me consta, pero tú eres muy joven y no sabes de que estas hablando – trataba de hacerla entrar en razón – Yo soy un completo anciano al lado tuyo – en eso tenía razón.

\- Pero, pero… - Hayato le puso un dedo en los pequeños labios de la joven.

\- Espera digamos… unos ¿25 años más?... Y luego me dirás que pasó en ese tiempo – Yoko tenía la apariencia de una niña de 8 años, pero en realidad tenía unos 20 años humanos – Eres bonita Yoko, verás que cualquier caballero se enamorará de ti, yo no puedo, recuerda que soy un anciano de 60 años humanos, además tu padre me volaría la cabeza si llegara a tocarte – le sonrió a la joven – Es más, yo calificaré a todos los pretendientes que tengas, para que te topes con uno que tenga cualidades parecidas a las mías, pero de tu edad, ¿Te parece? –

La niña asintió y más calmada se bajó del regazo de Hayato.

\- Discúlpeme – apenada por su comportamiento.

\- Todos pasamos por esto, Yoko, tranquila, ahora regresa a tu habitación, tu padre debe andar buscándote – le ordenó a la joven, quien rauda se despidió y se fue.

- _Vaya, este día no pudo ser más entretenido… -_ sonrió el dragón – _Así que Yuka, andaba distraída… -_ Ese pensamiento le causaba algo de alegría pero a la vez lo perturbaba un poco, su amo lo mataría si se atrevía a tocar a Yuka, cosa que hasta ahora le pasaba por su cabeza.

Hayato acomodó sus cosas para el día siguiente, sabía que su amo había salido con su prometida en horas de la tarde, por lo que también debía estar al tanto de las cosas en el palacio.

Del otro lado del pozo, una pequeña celebración se estaba dando en casa de los Higurashi.

\- Mi hija, se va a casar al fin – los ojos de Naomi brillaban más que nunca – Pronto seré abuela –

\- ¡Mamá! – Kagome se había ruborizado por completo, después de todo, no sabía si lograría soportar la ceremonia youkai…

\- Claro, muchos cachorros… - Sesshomaru disfrutaba jugarle bromas a la Miko, pero en el fondo era lo que él realmente quería, y deseaba con todo su ser.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – lo que le faltaba, el youkai tenía ánimos de bromear.

\- Hermana, creo que lo mejor será que te acostumbres – Sota intervenía sabiamente – Ya quiero ver cómo serán mis sobrinos – le sonrió a la Miko.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Que no tenga nada que ver con cachorros… - miraba de reojo al sonriente youkai a su lado.

\- Pues, ya compré todo lo que me pidieron, para la boda humana – la madre de Kagome cambiaba muy rápido su personalidad – Incluyendo aquella lujosa residencia que me pediste, Sesshomaru – miró con ojos de complicidad a su yerno.

\- Hmph –

\- ¿Residencia lujosa? – Kagome no sabía de qué hablaban.

\- Debemos estar preparados – fue su única explicación.

Olvidaron aquel tema y continuaron disfrutando la velada, su última noche de soltería, luego de pasada medianoche, todos se retiraron a dormir.

\- Sesshomaru – Kagome ya se había bañado y vestido con ropa para dormir - ¿Alguna vez pensaste en esta posibilidad? –

Sesshomaru estaba recostado en la ventana, admirando el cielo nocturno, pero sabía a qué se refería Kagome.

\- Siempre tuve un gran desprecio hacia los humanos – se giró para verla – La primera vez que te vi, me pareciste peculiar, pero al fin y al cabo, una humana sin ninguna gracia – se acercó a la miko – luego en nuestros diferentes encuentros, supe que tú eras un factor importante en el grupo de Inuyasha – la tomó suavemente por el cuello – Luego tu aroma comenzó a entrometerse en mi vida, y más aún cuando tomaste a Rin entre tus brazos, aquella vez que el inútil de Naraku la secuestró, Rin tenía tu esencia en su ropa, no era desagradable, y además ella me recordaba a ti – lamió el rostro de la miko.

\- Sesshomaru… -

\- Luego el día en que te rescaté de aquellas basuras, dentro del cuerpo de Naraku, tu compañía a solas, fue muy placentera, aunque hablaste de más en aquel momento, supe que tenías algo especial, pero el imbécil de Inuyasha no lo apreciaba como debía – rodeó la cintura de la miko con su brazos – Luego pasaron los años y noté tu madurez en todos los sentidos, y sentía la necesidad de estar contigo a solas, cada vez que podía – miró a los ojos a la mujer – Pero jamás intervendría para que dejaras a Inuyasha por mí, si te casabas con él, no lo impediría, pero las cosas actuaron a mi favor – se acercó a los labios de la miko – Y no dejaré que nadie ni nada te aleje de mí – sello sus labios con el beso más excitante y anheloso que pudo hasta quedarse sin aire – Eso quiere decir, que sí, pensé en la posibilidad de hacer mi vida contigo – le besó la frente.

\- Amor mío – rodeo al demonio con sus brazos como si se fuera a desvanecer – Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos-

\- Lo prometo – ambos se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados y en poco tiempo, quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Naomi les había preparado un espléndido desayuno, comieron en familia y luego, la pareja se despidió, pues tenían asuntos que atender en la época feudal.

\- Sesshomaru – Kagome saltaba del pozo - ¿Podemos visitar a los chicos antes de ir al palacio? –

\- Hmph –

Tomaron dirección hacia la aldea, al llegar allí, los aldeanos saludaron con gran alegría a la Miko, quien hacía mucho que no veían, entregándole regalos en el proceso.

Al irse acercando a la cabaña, pudo apreciar como Sango y Miroku conversaban entretenidamente, tomados de la mano.

Kagome le dio una mirada a Sesshomaru, que este respondió, tenían el mismo pensamiento.

\- Hola, Sango, Miroku – Kagome los tomó por sorpresa.

\- Kagome – dijeron los dos, levemente sonrojados y soltando su agarre.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? – les sonrió la joven Miko, mientras les entregaba los regalos de los aldeanos a Miroku.

\- Muy bien diría yo – comentó Sesshomaru, mirando fijamente a Miroku – Espero que respetes todas las leyes de una relación, que creo que no son muy diferentes a las leyes youkai – Sesshomaru estaba serio.

\- Yo… Claro que las respeto, me parece que ya sabe que le pedí la mano a Sango – Miroku trataba de mirarlo fijamente, pero los orbes dorados del youkai eran muy penetrantes.

\- Hmph –

\- Felicidades Sango – su amiga le dio un abrazo - ¿Qué dijo Kohaku de esto? –

\- Yo ya me lo esperaba – el aludido acababa de llegar de recoger leña – Cierto ¿Señor Sesshomaru? –

\- Hmph – miró a Sango – En la noche será nuestro emparejamiento, por si desean asistir –

\- Claro que iremos – afirmó Kohaku.

\- Bien, nos vemos en la noche – Sesshomaru rodeó a Kagome con sus brazos y convertidos en una esfera de luz, se dirigieron al castillo.

El revoloteo en el palacio, era único, ya estaban a horas de la ceremonia, y la pareja no regresaba.

\- ¡Ahí vienen! – alertó un guardia.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – refunfuñó Yuka.

No dejaron que terminaran de arribar, cuando Yuka, Yoko y Hiromi; llevaban a rastras a Kagome, para comenzar a arreglarla.

Algo similar pasó con Sesshomaru, sólo que Kyosuke fue más cuidadoso, y Hayato también estaba algo alterado por la hora en que se dignaban en aparecer, Señores del Oeste o no, tenían que cumplir con sus obligaciones a tiempo.

\- Señor, dese prisa – Kyosuke caminaba o corría delante de su amo, tenía que prepararlo para la ceremonia.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru caminaba despacio, hasta que sintió como alguien lo empujaba por la espalda - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –

\- Jugándome mi cabeza, Señor, debe darse prisa, solo faltan un par de horas para que empiece el protocolo, así que si me permite – continuaba empujándolo por la espalda para que acelerara el paso.

Tal como lo habían predicho, demoraron mucho en arreglar a la pareja.

Los habitantes del castillo habían realizado sus labores desde temprano para poder estar tranquilos durante la ceremonia, hasta Inuyasha se había vestido para la ocasión, un atuendo similar al de Sesshomaru, refunfuñó cuando lo vio, pero a las finales se lo puso, tenía los detalles en color morado, pantalón color morado, con la imagen de la media luna en la espalda y le habían amarrado en cabello en una cola alta; se suponía era el atuendo de la familia del palacio de la Luna.

Todos estaban en sus asientos, Miroku, Sango y Kohaku, habían llegado con sus mejores ropas, Rin y los demás chicos estaban en sus lugares, a excepción de Yuka, que permanecía con Kagome, dándole los últimos retoques.

Comenzaron los músicos con el sonido de una marcha característica de este tipo de celebraciones youkai.

Salió del lado izquierdo del gran salón, Sesshomaru Taisho, con su atuendo sin armadura, con detalles en color oro que hacían juego con sus ojos, y una cola alta, al igual que Inuyasha.

Todos observaban en silencio, como su amo se dirigía al lugar donde estaba el anciano que dirigiría el emparejamiento.

\- No puedo creerlo – Yoko estaba entusiasmada – El amo finalmente se casará – sonreía.

Hayato se limitaba a ver, buscaba con la mirada a Yuka, pero no la encontraba, así que tomó asiento.

La melodía cambió, Kagome hacía su aparición del otro lado del salón, todos se pusieron de pie, y la reverenciaron mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaban el anciano y Sesshomaru.

Su vestido tenía detalles en rojo y dorado, que hacían perfecto juego con el de Sesshomaru.

Al llegar al centro, todos se sentaron, humanos y youkais.

\- Como todos saben, el heredero de las Tierras del Oeste, Sesshomaru Taisho, ha decidido emparejarse con la señorita Kagome Higurashi, la Miko más poderosa de nuestros tiempos – miró a la multitud – Si alguno de ustedes, tiene alguna razón por la cual esta ceremonia no deba continuar que lo diga ahora – las miradas cayeron sobre Inuyasha.

\- ¡Keh! No tengo nada que decir, dejen de mirarme así – miró hacia el suelo.

\- La ceremonia youkai, va a empezar, pues la luna ya se encuentra en su punto más alto – todos miraron al cielo, luna llena, hermosa noche – Señor Sesshomaru, nos dirá usted, que tipo de emparejamiento, realizara en frente de nosotros, sus súbditos –

\- _¿Tipo de emparejamiento? –_ Kagome estaba nerviosa.

\- Intercambio de sangre e imposición de la marca – miró a Kagome.

\- De acuerdo – el anciano, tomó una pequeña daga que estaba sobre la mesa y colocó dos copas frente a ellos – El corte debe ser en forma de media luna – declaró el anciano.

\- Dame tu mano izquierda – ordenó el youkai – dolerá un poco – la colocó sobre la copa en frente a ella e hizo el corte perfecto del símbolo de su familia, dejando derramar la sangre en la copa, luego tomó una venda y la colocó en la mano de la Miko – Tu turno –

Todos veían sorprendidos como el amo trataba con delicadeza a la joven a su lado.

\- De acuerdo – Kagome tomó la daga e imitó a Sesshomaru, tenía buen pulso, así que ella también pudo hacer la media luna en la mano de su esposo, dejándole sangrar en su copa - ¿Puedo sanarlo? – le preguntó al anciano.

\- No hasta que termine la ceremonia – el hombre tomó ambas copas, dijo unas cuantas cosas inentendibles por algunos y las intercambió de dueño – deben tomar la copa con la mano donde esté la cortada y beber la sangre de su pareja al mismo tiempo, pero antes – el viejo hizo traer tres botellas – vida, salud y felicidad – vertió un poco de cada botella en las copas, dijo otro par de palabras y el líquido se tornó de un tono azul – Esto es muy bueno – alegre, permitió que ambos tomaran cada uno su copa – Recuerden, al mismo tiempo –

Ambos asintieron, tomaron las copas con sus manos izquierdas y miraron al público.

\- Yo, Sesshomaru Taisho, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, prometo, cuidar y amar, a Kagome Higurashi, por el resto de mi vida, hasta que deje que de respirar – miró a Kagome, indicándole que debía decir algo.

\- Yo, Kagome Higurashi, Miko de la Perla de Shikon, juro, amar y cuidar a Sesshomaru Taisho, por el resto de mis días, hasta que la muerte me separe de él – miró al demonio, y como si de telepatía se tratara, ambos bebieron el contenido de sus copas al mismo tiempo, sin dejar nada, mostrándosela al anciano, quien sonrió a la pareja.

\- Ahora, permítanme – colocó sus manos en el pecho de ambos, dijo un par de palabras y de pronto Kagome se sintió mareada, pero firme, al igual que Sesshomaru - ¿Desean descansar? – el anciano se percató de que estaban algo afectados.

\- No – dijo él.

\- No – dijo ella.

\- Continuamos – les indicó que tomaran asiento, y les habló al público para darle unos minutos a que cada uno se acostumbrara a la sangre del otro en su interior.

 _-* Vaya… está potente… me siento muy mareado, quién lo diría, hasta su sangre puede matarnos* -_

 _\- Hay que acostumbrarse –_ Era cierto, sintió algo de mareo, pues la sangre de Kagome, era muy pura, en el sentido espiritual – _Ya se me está pasando el efecto… -_ miró a la miko, quien ya se mostraba más tranquila - ¿Estás bien? –

\- ¿Eh? Sí, ya me pasó el mareo – le sonrió al demonio.

\- Ahora viene la parte difícil – miró al frente.

\- Se procede ahora con el acto de la marca de emparejamiento – miró a la pareja, quienes lucían mejor – De pie, por favor –

Ambos obedecieron.

\- Ahora, Señor Sesshomaru, debe proceder a marcar a la Señorita Kagome como su esposa –

\- Hmph –

Sesshomaru se acercó a la joven y apartó la parte de su atuendo que cubría su hombro izquierdo, sentía como Kagome temblaba un poco ante su toque.

\- Estarás bien – primero pasó su lengua por al área que sería víctima de sus colmillos, con algo de disimulo - ¿Lista? – no la dejó responder cuando encajó sus colmillos en esa zona y de a poco Kagome sintió como el Taisho dejaba correr su veneno a través de la herida, era un líquido muy caliente, que le causaba algo de incomodidad.

\- ¿Qué les está haciendo? – Rin observaba aterrada la escena.

\- Le está colocando la marca, eso quiere decir que ella le pertenece solo a él, nadie puede tocarla, ningún otro macho, y si lo hace, esa pobre alma se irá de este mundo – Inuyasha lo había explicado tan tranquilamente que no parecía él, pero nadie le dijo nada.

Sesshomaru soltó su mordida y lamió con cuidado la herida que había dejado, observando detenidamente la reacción la miko.

\- Ahora es turno de la señorita – indicó el anciano.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – Apenas dijo en un susurro la miko – Yo no tengo colmillos –

\- Debe marcar al amo como suyo, señorita – dijo en voz baja el anciano – al menos una marca notable en estos momentos que luego puede reafirmar si gusta –

\- Bueno – Kagome imitó la manera en que Sesshomaru había quitado la ropa que le estorbaba de su hombro – Aquí voy – Kagome aseguró bien el lugar donde mordería, y se le ocurrió algo para dejarlo bien marcado – Dolerá… - apretó la mordida y en el proceso dejó fluir una descarga de energía espiritual, que le hizo apretar los dientes al youkai.

\- Auch…- esa frase se les escapó a Hayato, al sentir el poder de la miko fluir alrededor de su amo y aún más en el área afectada – Creo que emparejarse con una mujer del tipo sagrado no es nada sano – hubo un par de risillas ante el comentario del dragón.

Kagome soltó al demonio y vio que lo había marcado notablemente, tenía la piel lastimada y sus pequeños colmillos humanos, había logrado incrustarse en la carne del lord.

\- Bien, con esto ha finalizado el ritual de emparejamiento – tomó a la joven por la mano lastimada – Kagome Higurashi de Taisho – tomó al lord por su mano lastimada – Sesshomaru Taisho – unió ambas palmas lastimadas – Ahora son oficialmente, los Señores de Las Tierras del Oeste, Señor y Señora – soltó sus manos y las reverenció, siendo imitado por el resto de los presentes.

\- Larga vida a los Señores del Oeste – vociferaban los sirvientes.

\- Ahora la fiesta puede continuar – anunció el Lord, que ya tenía otros planes.

\- Disfruten de la celebración – se despidió Kagome, siendo tomada en brazos por Sesshomaru y desapareciendo del lugar.

Al llegar a la habitación, Kagome se quedó dudosa.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- En la habitación de los Señores del Oeste, la más grande de todo el castillo – la depositó en una cama que hacía honor a lo que decía.

\- Es enorme –

\- Todo aquí lo es – le susurró al oído haciendo que se estremeciera - ¿Un baño? ¿Algo de comer? – no quería parecer desesperado.

\- Un baño estaría bien – le sonrió, mientras se quitaba las prendas que llevaba encima y las colocaba en una esquina de la cama.

\- Muy bien – el Taisho también se quitaba las prendas de ropa, se sentía incómodo, al tiempo que soltaba su larga melena.

Desapareciendo tras una imponente puerta, Kagome acariciaba el lugar donde tenía la marca, estaba caliente y le dolía un poco, se preguntaba si realmente Sesshomaru, le había inyectado su veneno.

El youkai regresó, y le ayudó a terminar de quitarse la ropa, dejándole completamente desnuda y llevándosela en brazos al baño.

Era un lugar unas tres veces más grande que el baño personal del Taisho, hermoso y lujoso, a Kagome se le vino un extraño pensamiento, si el lugar era así de grande, ¿Irasue y su esposo habitaban en su verdadera forma en ese lugar? Entonces la cama… sacudió la cabeza, era algo perturbador.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Sesshomaru la notó ida, mientras la metía al agua.

\- No es nada, sólo que tus padres… - se sonrojó.

\- Ellos no cabían aquí, creo que te consta, después de todo, estuviste en la tumba de mi padre –

Eso era cierto.

\- Bueno, entonces me das unos masajes, me duele un poco la marca –

\- Kagome, no te he inyectado mi veneno por completo –

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- Temí que te desplomaras, por eso decidí dejarlo para un momento más íntimo – acarició la mejilla de la joven - ¿Molesta? –

\- Para nada, te lo agradezco –

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru comenzó a enjabonar a la Miko por los hombros, brazos y pechos.

Ella sólo se relajaba, dejándose consentir por el demonio tras suyo, quien poco a poco, se aventuraba a enjabonarle la parte baja de su abdomen y piernas.

\- Kagome – le susurraba al oído, poco a poco se acercaba más a la entrepierna de la mujer, quien esta vez no se resistía.

Primero pasó la pastilla de jabón sobre su zona íntima, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del demonio, dejando a la vista la marca de su mordida.

Dejó de lado el jabón y procedió a acariciar con sus dedos, suavemente aquella entrada que tanto deseaba, tenía que ser cuidadoso para no herirla con sus garras, cosa que le incomodaba, pues deseaba tocarla con mayor libertad.

\- Te ayudo con eso – Kagome sacó del agua ambas manos del demonio e hizo que sus garras desaparecieran, solo eso – Ahora puedes tocarme mejor - soltó las manos del demonio para que continuara su trabajo.

Sesshomaru sintió la pequeña protuberancia en esa zona, y le causó curiosidad saber qué ocurriría si la masajeaba en círculos, proceso en el cual notaba como Kagome comenzaba a retorcerse en su lugar, no se detuvo allí, pasaba su dedo medio en línea recta, hacia adelante y atrás, acariciando la zona íntima de Kagome, cuando encontró una pequeña abertura, en la que no dudó en introducir su dedo.

\- Mmmm… - fue la respuesta de Kagome a la intromisión del Lord en su cavidad.

Kagome tomó la mano del Lord e hizo que lentamente, sacara y volviera a introducirlo en el pequeño espacio, habiéndole tomado el ritmo, Kagome soltó la mano del demonio para que lo hiciera solo, ante cada entrada, Kagome se arqueaba aún más.

\- Salgamos – le susurró al demonio, quien obedeció y la sacó del agua, no antes secándola un poco para no mojar las sábanas demasiado.

Kagome decidió caminar por su cuenta, pero antes de llegar, a la cama, fue asaltada por el demonio y arrinconada contra una de las pilastras del lugar, el youkai le besaba el cuello fervientemente a la vez que apoyaba su virilidad en la parte trasera de la mujer, para que sintiera su excitación.

\- Mujer, serás mía – le dio vuelta para tenerla frente a frente, y la besó apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba la pequeña protuberancia entre las piernas de la Miko, ahogando sus gemidos con sus labios.

Velozmente la tomó y la recostó en la cama, la miró por unos segundos, toda sonrojada y con sus ojos brillosos.

\- Sessho – ella tocaba tímidamente el pecho del youkai – Eres hermoso –

\- La única hermosa, eres tú – Sesshomaru posó su mano en uno de los pechos de Kagome, sintiendo como su pezón se comenzaba a endurecer ante el tacto.

Sin soportarlo más, con su boca aprisionó el otro seno de la mujer, degustándose con él, sintiendo el sabor de la piel de su esposa, mientras ésta gemía por el atrevimiento del demonio.

Paso de darle atención de un seno al otro, se sentía extasiado, su mujer sabía demasiado bien.

Pero a Kagome no le parecía que la única que recibiera atención, fuese ella, así que con su fuerza, colocó a youkai con la espalda sobre la cama.

\- Mi turno – y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas por el cuello, bajando por su pecho y su bien contorneado abdomen, llegando a su parte baja – Estás ansioso – dijo mientras tomaba la gran erección del demonio en sus manos, frotándolo de arriba abajo, a la vez que el youkai ronroneaba.

\- Miko – su voz era ronca por la excitación.

Sin aviso, Kagome pasó su lengua por la punta de su miembro, aquella tibia sensación hizo estremecer al lord, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor, cuando ella introdujo su virilidad en su pequeña boca.

\- Mmm…. – el demonio se mordió la mano para ahogar un gemido.

La Miko continuó, su miembro salía y entraba de la boca de la mujer a ritmo lento, que luego fue aumentando, al punto que sentía que se iba a venir, pero no lo permitiría, así que movió a la mujer y la colocó de vuelta a donde estaba en un principio.

Imitó los movimientos de la mujer, solo que al llegar a su parte baja, separó la piel que cubría su pequeña entrada, y allí colocó su lengua, moviéndola en círculos, a la vez que acariciaba la pequeña protuberancia que había encontrado durante su baño.

A diferencia de él, Kagome no pudo ahogar su gemido, haciéndole sentir orgulloso al demonios, pues estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, la mujer se arqueaba e incluso hacía algo de presión para que Sesshomaru introdujera su lengua más profundo, razón por la que decide cambiar por sus dedos, repitiendo los movimientos que ella misma le había enseñado, se atrevió a introducir dos dedos en vez de uno, cosa que al parecer, fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Sintió como un líquido caliente, comenzaba a emerger de la zona íntima de Kagome.

\- Oh, querida, te has mojado – dijo y luego paso su lengua, probando el sabor de su amada – Kagome, ya no lo soporto – el lord comenzó a subir de nuevo, dando besos a su paso, llegando a la boca de la mujer, besándola y acariciando sus senos, a la vez que frotaba su virilidad contra la entrada de Kagome.

\- Sesshomaru… - apenas podía respirar, se encontraba en un estado de excitación total.

-*Shhh*- la bestia también quería tener su participación -*Relájate* - se colocó sobre la mujer, abriendo las piernas en respuesta a él - * Perfecto*- tomó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla más intensamente, mientras continuaba frotando su miembro, abriéndose paso de a poco en la pequeña entrada -* Ka… go… me…* - lentamente comenzó a introducirse en el interior de la Miko, cuyos gemidos eran ahogados por los besos del youkai, en el proceso salía y entraba cada vez más profundo.

Fue así hasta que se topó con el sello de la inocencia de la joven Miko, en el cual hizo un poco de presión y logró pasarlo.

Una pequeña lágrima, se escapó de los ojos de la joven.

\- El dolor pasará rápido – Se mantuvo estático mientras ella se acostumbraba a su intromisión en su ser.

No se atrevía a adentrarse por completo en ella, así que se movía lentamente, hasta donde había sentido la barrera, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, con un ritmo sin prisa, miró a la Miko a los ojos, los tenía cerrados, sus mejillas enrojecidas, disfrutando su vaivén.

\- Dime, ¿Te gusta? – le susurró al oído.

\- S…Sí – Apenas podía responderle.

\- A mí me fascina – de pronto, comenzó a moverse más rápido – Kagome, te amo –

\- Y yo… tam…bien… te…. A… mo – hablaba entrecortado, debido a las embestidas del youkai.

\- ¿Quieres descansar? – el demonio se detuvo para que le respondiera.

Ella abrió los ojos, estaban oscurecidos, y sedientos por más, en un giro, ella quedó sobre el demonio.

\- No, no quiero descansar – se acomodó sobre su miembro, haciendo que entrara por completo en ella – ¡Agh! – Se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió un dedo – Es muy grande – casi podía sentirlo en la parte baja de su vientre.

Pero ignorando aquello, comenzó a moverse sobre el youkai, quien se sentía como un rey, por la visión de la Miko, su Miko, dándole placer.

\- No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo – Kagome se movía arriba y abajo sobre el youkai.

\- Yo tampoco, pero me gusta – la tomó por las caderas y le ayudó a llevar un ritmo más rápido.

\- Sesshomaru, me estoy viniendo – era bochornoso, pero era la realidad, sentía como su interior explotaba con el ingresar del miembro del Lord.

Por otro lado el sintió aquel líquido tibio en su pene, después de todo él era el causante.

\- Kagome, quiero colocar mi marca real en ti – la sentó en la cama – Colócate espaldas a mí y de rodillas – la mujer obedeció.

Sesshomaru apartaba el cabello del lugar de la marca, aún estaba rojo, pero necesitaba marcarla complemente, se posicionó y penetró a Kagome desde atrás.

La tomaba por las caderas y la embestía con fuerza, la Miko apenas podía respirar.

Cuando sentía que estaba por acabar, hizo que Kagome se levantara un poco, clavando sus colmillos en su herida nuevamente a la vez que se dejaba ir dentro de ella.

La sensación del veneno y de Sesshomaru acabando dentro de ella, fueron a tal punto que casi se desmaya, era mucho para ella, pero se sentía feliz.

\- Miko – la abrazó por la espalda, y le lamió el lugar de su mordida - ¿Estás bien? –

\- Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada, discúlpame – se giró para verlo, pero al salir el miembro de su interior, la semilla de Sesshomaru se escurría por su piernas.

\- Primero te limpiaré y dormiremos – la tomó en brazos y la llevo al baño, dándole una lavada rápida con agua caliente y llevándola de regreso a la cama – Listo, descansa –

\- Sesshomaru – le tomó la cara con ambas manos – te amo – perdió la conciencia.

-* _No era para menos… grrr…* -_ la bestia también se encontraba agotada.

\- Hmph –

Sesshomaru la acomodó y arropó, colocándose él a un lado de ella, se encontraba exhausto, pero al igual que ella, se sentía completo, Kagome era lo que le hacía falta, era lo que necesitaba en su vida.


	27. SORPRESA

HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN, PERO ANDO SUPER OCUPADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y BUENO HAY PRIORIDADES EN MI VIDA, PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO ESTÉ A LA ALTURA.

NO HE ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA.

COMENTEN, NOS VEMOS.

CAPITULO 27

* * *

 **INESPERADO**

La celebración continuaba, todos los sirvientes e invitados gozaban de alegría, nuevamente tenían a un Señor y Señora del Oeste; todos menos cierto General, a quien las fuertes migrañas le venían cada vez con mayor intensidad.

\- Debes ir a descansar, Hayato – Yuka, no había pasado por desapercibido el malestar del dragón.

\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor – al dar el primer paso, sintió, como todo el suelo se movía, tambaleando.

\- Hayato, estás empeorando – la joven loba, con gran dificultad, ayudó a estabilizar su equilibrio

 _\- ¿Qué me ocurre?, siento como si no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo… -_ se llevó una mano a la cabeza – Ayúdame a regresar a mi habitación… -

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Kioshy, había observado desde lejos la escena y le pareció que el dragón estaba enfermo –

\- Hermano, no seas tan entrometido – Hiromi le había dado alcance – Discul…. –los ojos de Hiromi se abrieron como platos, al observar el aura oscura que rodeaba al dragón, tan similar a la de… - Shigoku… - susurró –

Hayato empujó con fuerza Yuka, lejos de él, y se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza.

\- No puede ser… - Hiromi, era la encargada de preparar muchos hechizos y llevar a cabo ritos, a petición del maldito gato, de diferente índole, y había presenciado el resultado de muchos…

Recordó entonces, que el General del ejército Taisho, había sido herido y curado por Kagome, pero ellos nunca vieron ninguna herida física al dragón.

\- ¡Hiromi! – Kioshy la sacudía con violencia - ¿Qué ocurre? – le gritaba.

\- Hayato, ¿por qué me tiraste? – Yuka se acercaba de nuevo al dragón, quien le lanzó un zarpazo, que apenas logró esquivar - ¿Hayato? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –

\- ¿La herida del General? ¿Cómo fue? - preguntó la chica mientras daba un paso atrás.

\- Kagome, dijo que fue algo con su alma, creo, ¿Por qué? – Yuka se levantaba nuevamente del suelo.

\- ¿Su alma? – Kioshy trató de descifrar el terror en los ojos de su hermana, entonces recordó.

Shigoku era capaz de controlar el cuerpo de una persona, si lograba extraer aunque fuera una milésima de esta, con su espada…

La multitud se había callado, todos estaban atentos a lo que sucedía con Hayato, además de percibir una potente presencia maligna en el lugar.

\- Mierda… - Kioshy miraba incrédulo al dragón, vio como desenvainaba su espada, su corazón comenzó a latir a millón - ¡Cuidado! – empujó a su hermana y los dos cayeron al suelo, a tiempo para esquivar que sus cabezas rodaran.

\- Malditos mocosos… debí deshacerme de ustedes con mis propias garras – Hayato levantó la mirada, para terror de todos, sus ojos, de verde profundo, pasaron a naranja intenso – Pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente… – preparaba su segundo ataque, cuando alguien lo interceptó…

\- ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Huyan! – Yuka, había logrado detener el golpe.

\- No estorbes – de una patada, quitó a Yuka de su camino, quedando inconsciente al impactar contra una pilastra del palacio – Después me ocuparé de ti –

Dirigió su atención a la multitud que no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Que empiece la diversión… - emprendió ataque nuevamente.

Los que no poseían habilidades de lucha, corrían despavoridos hacia algún lugar seguro.

Irasue, estaba en su habitación, cuando escuchó el alboroto. Salió y lo primero que vio fue una multitud corriendo, detuvo a uno y le preguntó lo que pasaba.

\- El señor Hayato, está atacando a todos – lo dejó ir.

\- ¿Hayato? – Rin venía corriendo en su dirección.

\- Señora Irasue… - respiraba con dificultad – Ayúdenos a contener a Hayato… está siendo manipulado por Shigoku – apoyo su manos en las rodillas, se le notaba que había batallado.

\- Vamos – pocas veces se le veía correr, pero por lo visto, su hijo no se había hecho presente a controlar la situación… Era lo que se esperaba, la habitación donde se encontraban, estaba completamente aislada, para no ser molestados - ¡Tsk! –

Vio como unos soldados eran atacados con fiereza, que apenas lograban esquivar la espada del dragón, como no queriendo dañar a su General.

\- ¡Si siguen así, lo más seguro es que terminen muertos! – les reprendió.

Los soldados comenzaron a atacar, acertándole un par de golpes, pero no le hacían ningún daño considerable.

\- Aléjense, yo… -

\- ¡Apártese vieja! – Inuyasha pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, con colmillo de acero en su hombro - ¡Hayato! – Blandió su espada y una lluvia de afilados y brillantes proyectiles iban en dirección al dragón - ¡Kongosoha! –

Increíblemente, Hayato bailaba con gracia entre los proyectiles, esquivando y desviando algunos.

\- ¡Maldito! –

\- Inuyasha… - habló el dragón – No puedo creer que la miko, te haya permitido vivir, luego de semejante traición a su corazón – sonrió, sus brillantes ojos naranjas corroboraban en hecho de que estaba siendo manipulado – Yo le haré el favor a la miko –

 _\- No puedo atacar con todo, terminaré matando a Hayato… -_ Inuyasha apretaba los dientes - ¡Maldición! – acudió al encuentro con Hayato, al menos haría lo posible por entretenerlo hasta que se le ocurriera un plan para detenerlo, sin matarlo.

Algunos soldados heridos se acercaron a Irasue.

\- Mi señora, por favor, llamé al amo, esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos – la sangre goteaba por uno de sus brazos, lo más probable es que lo tuviera roto.

\- Necesitas atención, ve con los sanadores –

\- Pero, mi señora… – Irasue lo miró con ojos amenazantes, que le decían que se fuera antes que ella misma terminara con su patética vida.

Volvió su atención a la batalla, notó como Rin, se estaba preparando para combatir de nuevo contra el dragón.

\- No expongas tu vida de una manera tan estúpida – le dijo sin mirarla.

\- No es estúpido, el amo me acogió como miembro de la familia Taisho – sus ojos se cristalizaron – hace mucho le he querido demostrar, que dejé de ser aquella niña – se terminó de atar bien sus cabellos en una cola alta – Deséeme suerte – le guiñó un ojo y atacó a Hayato por la espalda, mientras chocaba espadas con Inuyasha.

\- Los humanos son tan necios – esperaba en el mismo lugar, si las cosas se salían de control, intervendría, más precisamente, si Hayato se llegaba a transformar…

Un infierno se había desatado en el palacio, a pesar de que el enemigo era solo uno, era un miembro del castillo, al cual se le tenía mucho aprecio y por ende, no se atrevían a dañarlo de gravedad.

Sango, Kohaku, Shippo y Miroku, ya se habían ido.

\- Sabes, ¿Qué tal se agregamos un poco de diversión? – señaló la sombra de Hayato, que se comenzaba a distorsionar.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Inuyasha tomó a Rin y se alejó.

\- Ya verás – la sombra se dividió en varias unidades, que luego comenzaron a emerger y tomar forma física – son unos amigos… - sonrió ladeando la cabeza… -

Ante sus ojos, se materializaron, especie de copias de Hayato, todos con ojos naranja brillante, pero con un cuerpo y ropas, totalmente negro.

\- ¡Tsk! – Irasue no se esperaba eso – Odio los gatos… -

\- Señora Irasue – Kyosuke, se encontraba a su lado, llevaba a Yuka en sus brazos, seguía inconsciente - ¿Qué hacemos? –

\- Protejan al resto, los soldados que no estén heridos y ustedes, dedíquense a proteger a los habitantes del palacio – comenzaba a avanzar hacia el campo de batalla, donde Inuyasha y Rin, estaban en aprietos por el aumento de contrincantes, a quien no les podían dar un golpe limpio.

Eran cuatro y con Hayato, cinco. Aquellos espectros se regeneraban al ser golpeados o cortados.

\- Pero Señora… -

\- Obedece, Kyosuke – siguió avanzando.

En una celda, Kikyo, caminaba de un lado a otro, podía sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo, Shigoku había logrado controlar al dragón, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguna clase de ejército llegara al palacio y destruyera todo, o algo parecido.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí – de pronto unos soldados llegaron al lugar – Oigan, sáquenme de aquí, puedo serles de ayuda… - vio como sus armaduras estaban ensangrentadas – Necesitan ser curados –

\- No tenemos autorización para lo que nos pide –

\- ¿Y Kagome? ¿Sesshomaru? – Interrogaba, le parecía extraño que no hubieran intervenido, el estruendo en la parte superior era espeluznante - ¿Ellos están luchando? –

\- Los señores del Oeste, no pueden ser interrumpidos por estas calamidades – se sentaron recostados a una pared, la sangre no dejaba de salir.

\- Permítanme curarlos al menos –

Ambos se miraron, ¿qué podían perder?

\- Adelante –

Kikyo le ordenó a sus serpientes, que acercaran a los soldados a ella. Colocó sus manos sobre el lugar donde aparentemente estaba la herida, y un brillo pasó desde sus manos hasta el cuerpo de los hombres.

Sintieron alivio, y no seguían sangrando.

\- Muchas gracias, Señorita –

\- No es nada, ustedes han estado proporcionándome agua y alimentos, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que no me permiten salir de esta prisión –

En la habitación de los Señores del Oeste, ajenos a la catástrofe que acontecía en el palacio.

Sesshomaru, dormía plácidamente, envuelto en sus sábanas; pero Kagome, estaba pasando un mal rato, hace unos minutos podría jurar que escuchó una explosión en el área, y por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Había despertado hace algunos minutos, el ardor de la marca la estaba molestando, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la intrusión del veneno de Sesshomaru en su ser.

Se levantó cuidadosamente y se dirigió a un espejo, quería ver cómo estaba la marca.

Estaban los agujeros que había dejado la mordida de su amado, pero al rozar sus dedos en esa zona, un dolor intenso la atravesó por completo, haciendo que se recogiera.

\- Vaya… - sonreía.

\- ¿Duele? – Sesshomaru había despertado, y embelesado por la imagen de su mujer desnuda, espaldas a él, le era muy plácida.

\- Un poco – se giró para verlo, pero de pronto todo le dio vueltas, cayendo al suelo.

El demonio alarmado la ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en la cama, le dio una bata para que se cubriera.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la miró a los ojos.

\- De pronto me sentí débil, yo… - la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir repentinamente – quema… - se abrazó a sí misma.

\- ¿Qué dices? – La tocó y efectivamente, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo - ¿Te sientes mal? –

La mujer lo miró a los ojos, y con esfuerzo tomó su rostro y le dio un beso suave, para luego perder el conocimiento.

\- ¡Kagome! – El youkai estaba por entrar en pánico, algo inusual en él – Dime ¿qué te ocurre? – la palpó, ahora su cuerpo se estaba poniendo muy frío, pero su corazón seguía latiendo como si no pasara nada malo, su amada seguía respirando.

Estaba un poco más aliviado, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Es una emergencia! – Jaken, se había logrado escabullir y llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de los Señores del Oeste - ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Hasta Rin está luchando! -

Al escuchar esto, Sesshomaru, tomó sus ropas limpias, y abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Hayato?-

\- Ha sido manipulado, y es quién nos está atacando, amo – Sesshomaru, de espaldas a Jaken, abrió los ojos como platos, lo que faltaba.

\- Jaken, cuida a Kagome –

\- Sí, amo –

Sesshomaru se apresuró para pasar por sus armas y llegar al campo de batalla.

Inuyasha ya estaba agotado, y Rin, había recibido varios golpes directos, a pesar de gozar con poderes espirituales, no había logrado purificar la entidad que controlaba a Hayato.

Irasue había tenido que auxiliar Kyosuke y Yoko, que la estaban pasando mal, junto a otros soldados, ya que aparecieron cuatro enemigos más, y estaban atacando el lugar donde se habían resguardado el resto de los sirvientes.

\- Rin, ¿No que querías demostrar que ya no eras una tonta niña? – la tomó por los cabellos, separando sus pies del suelo –

\- ¡Suéltala! – gritaba Inuyasha, a quien le había roto un brazo y ya casi no tenía fuerzas para auxiliar a Rin.

\- Cómo digas… - la lanzó con fuerza contra una pared, ese impacto iba a acabar con su vida.

Inuyasha con sus últimas fuerzas se interpuso en el camino en que fue lanzada, pero también fue arrastrado, esperando lo peor, abrazó a Rin, para ser él quien recibiera el golpe. Pero nunca ocurrió.

Alguien detuvo su trayectoria, un olor familiar llegó a la nariz de Inuyasha.

\- Sesshomaru… - recordó que tenía a Rin en sus brazos – Sólo está inconsciente, y algo golpeada, pero está bien… -

\- Hmph – se alejó de él – Llévate a Rin a un lugar seguro –

Apenas lograba ponerse en pie, colocando a Rin, sobre uno de sus hombros, y se fue a un lugar donde aquellas criaturas, no estuvieran entusiasmadas por entrar, las mazmorras.

Kikyo quedó horrorizada al ver el estado de Inuyasha, pero no emitió palabra alguna.

\- Tu amigo, logró poseer el cuerpo de Hayato, y está causando alboroto… - miró a los guardias que se encontraban allí - ¿Qué están esperando? Ayúdenme a colocarla en el suelo – ambos corrieron a bajar a Rin del hombre del hanyou, cayendo este, sentado, con el cuerpo adolorido – Sabes ¿qué podemos hacer? – le habló a Kikyo sin mirarla.

\- Déjenme salir y podré ayudar – miró a los guardias – solo necesitaría un arco y flechas –

Inuyasha seguía con los ojos cerrados, se estaba quedando dormido.

\- Déjenla ir, veamos qué puede hacer, si se atreve a hacer algo indebido, Sesshomaru no dudará en asesinarla – los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos ¿El amo estaba pelando? – Sí, Sesshomaru está en batalla – comentó como si les hubiera leído la mente.

\- De acuerdo – uno de los guardias abrió la celda y el otro le dio un arco y flechas a la miko de barro.

\- Bien – Kikyo salió corriendo del lugar, en dirección al lugar donde está la energía maligna de Shigoku .

Al llegar ahí, vio los espectros que amenazaban con entrar en un recinto, al parecer habían demonios resguardados allí, pues hasta Irasue defendía el lugar; y a Hayato luchando con fiereza contra Sesshomaru.

\- Primero lo primero – tomó una flecha y concentrándose apuntó a un punto de energía, que era el que controlaba a aquellos espectros - ¡Desaparezcan! – soltó la flecha, que bañada de un brillo azulado, atravesó el punto, haciendo que las sombras se desvanecieran.

Al ver esto Hayato mantuvo distancia de Sesshomaru.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo mirando a Kikyo, quien le apuntaba con una flecha - ¿Tú también sigues viva? – Regresó su atención a Sesshomaru – Ustedes son muy suaves con los traidores, jamás pensé que una cosa así pasaría –

El demonio mayor solo se limitaba a mirarlo sin intercambiar palabras, estaba algo aliviado de que los otros espectros que atacaban a su madre y sirvientes, hubieran desaparecido.

\- Bueno, bueno, he visto a todos, menos a mi querida Kagome – aquél comentario hizo que le hirviera la sangre al youkai – ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó descaradamente – Sólo siento su aroma muy fuerte, en ti… - entonces recordó… - Cierto, hoy fue tu emparejamiento, pero como no me invitaste, decidí presentarme de todas formas – hizo una reverencia en son de burla – Pero tranquilo, yo ya sé dónde se encuentra – sonrió.

\- ¡Tsk! – maldijo cuando vio que los cuatro espectros restantes, tomaron dirección a la habitación donde estaba Kagome.

\- ¡No lo harán! – Kikyo soltó su segunda flecha, atravesando el foco de energía que controlaba a aquellos, haciéndolos desaparecer.

\- Interesante, mi estimada y muerta amiga – Shigoku se burlaba - ¿Consideraste que aún puedo controlarte antes de salir ante mí? –

Kikyo miró incrédula, era imposible, ella ya no poseía aquel artefacto en su cuerpo, Irasue misma lo sacó de su cuerpo, la idea de caer bajo su control de nuevo, le hizo retroceder.

\- En el barro de tu cuerpo, mezcle gotas de mi sangre… - Hayato chasqueó los dedos – Obedece… -

El brillo en los ojos de Kikyo, desapareció, su mente se nubló, nuevamente era una marioneta.

- _Maldición… -_ fue lo último que pensó.

\- Toma una espada, mi querida Kikyo, lucha contra Sesshomaru y mátalo – tal como lo dijo lo hizo, comenzó a atacar Sesshomaru, quien solo se limitaba a evitar los golpes

- _La purificaré, para que él no pueda volver a controlarla y finalmente pueda descansar… -_ recordaba lo que Kagome quería hacer por Kikyo, solo que no había tenido tiempo.

En el breve lapso de distracción, Kikyo tocó con dos dedos la frente del youkai. Este sintió como su cuerpo se ponía pesado, se le dificultaba moverse.

 _-*Idiota… *-_

Sesshomaru cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo estaba completamente adormecido.

Hayato y Kikyo comenzaron a caminar en dirección a él.

\- Tienes el honor, Kikyo, mata a Sesshomaru Taisho – ordenó.

Kikyo levantó la espada, Irasue trató de acercarse pero Hayato le impidió continuar, además del hecho de que se espada se tornó completamente negra, recordando que la última vez que vio una espada así, su general perdió un trozo de su alma, y casi le cuesta la vida.

\- ¡Tsk! – si esa espada lograba acertar en su cuerpo, estaría perdida.

Yuka acaba de recobrar la conciencia, y lo primero que vio, fue a su amo, a punto de ser eliminado.

\- ¡Amo! – salió corriendo en su dirección, sin que Kyosuke lograra detenerla.

Kikyo bajó la espada con fuerza y rapidez, mientras Yuka se atravesaba entre ella y Sesshomaru.

\- ¡YUKA! – gritaron Kyosuke y Yoko.

La espada impacto en el hombro izquierdo de la loba, pero no siguió avanzando.

Todos quedaron perplejos, al ver como Kagome, había atravesado el pecho de Kikyo y de paso el de Hayato, con una extensión filosa de su poder espiritual, que salía de uno de sus dedos, con un rostro completamente serio y frío.

\- Maldita, tendré tu alma, Kagome – fue lo último que salió de los labios de Hayato, antes que la entidad oscura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Hayato, se desvaneciera.

\- Lo lamento, lo intenté – Kikyo se disculpaba ante Sesshomaru y a la vez ante Kagome – Pero gracias, por permitirme descansar… - su cuerpo se comenzó a agrietar – Gracias, Kagome – su cuerpo se volvió una esfera de luz brillante, que ascendió al cielo nocturno.

La extensión que atravesó ambos desapareció, Hayato cayó de rodillas, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, todas la emociones mezcladas que no podía expresar, al ver como Yuka iba a ser asesinada.

\- Yuka… - estaba cansado – Señora Kagome, gracias –

La sola presencia de Kagome en el lugar hacía que todas las malas energías, se retiraran.

\- Lleva a Yuka con los sanadores, Hayato – le ordenó Kagome con voz firme.

Sin mediar palabra, Hayato se levantó y tomó a Yuka en sus brazos, y se dirigió hacia el área de sanación.

Luego Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru, y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que su cuerpo se alivianara y recuperando su movimiento.

\- Kagome – se puso de pie ante ella – No quiero que vuelvas a salir en estas fachas –

Ella solo tenía puesta la bata que él le había colocado antes de salir de la habitación, un poco desacomodada, pero cubría lo suficiente.

Kagome no dijo ni una palabra y se desmayó.

\- Miko… – Sesshomaru la atrapó en sus brazos.

\- Está en el proceso de cambio, necesitará algo de reposo – Irasue se acercó a su hijo.

\- Estaba dormida cuando la dejé en la habitación –

\- Dime, ¿Tuviste miedo cuando la miko de barro te inmovilizó? – Miró fríamente a su hijo, pero no recibió respuesta – Kagome, sintió lo que tu sentiste, actuó por instinto, el instinto de proteger a su pareja – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sesshomaru – Quita esa patética sonrisa, llévala a tus aposentos, yo me encargo del resto –

\- Hmph – partió hacia la gran habitación.

Inuyasha había observado todo, sintió un gran alivio, cuando Kagome liberó el alma de Kikyo, pero algo de nostalgia cuando le dio el beso a Sesshomaru.

Rin alcanzó a ver la manera en qué Kagome atacó a ambos, aquello se asimilaba al látigo de veneno de su amo…

Se acercaba el amanecer, y había mucho que acomodar, por lo que todos pusieron manos a la obra para restaurar el palacio.

El sol salía, las aves cantaban, el lugar entero estaba en absoluto silencio.

En la habitación de los Lores del Oeste, un demonio de cabellos plateados se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, luego de semejante acontecimiento, abrazado a la mujer, dueña de sus pensamientos y corazón, se aferraba a su fina cintura.

Aspiraba su olor, hasta que sintió un fuerte estremecimiento por parte de ella, quien de golpe se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Miko? – se sentó también.

Ahora que lo notaba, Kagome estaba muy sudada, y su respiración se sentía agitada, su olor… su aroma, era un poco más fuerte, más intenso.

\- No pasa nada, sólo tuve una pesadilla – se giró lentamente para verlo.

Allí estaba, aquél bello rostro, enrojecido, avergonzado, sonriente y alegre, que solía ver los primeros años que se unió con su medio hermano, pero ahora, la razón es él.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? – como aquella ocasión se acercó a ella y la abrazó, brindándole su apoyo, hasta que ella se estremeció nuevamente – Dime, ¿Qué ocurre? – Saltó desde donde se encontraba, hasta colocarse en frente de ella.

No vio nada fuera de lo normal, su cuerpo estaba bien, algo maltratado por su amor, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Qué te duele? – insistía el demonio.

\- Siento que mi sangre me quema, y mi poder… - de pronto cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – Está algo descontrolado… -

\- Kagome – colocó una de sus manos en el brazo izquierdo, sintió como ardía - ¡Estás ardiendo! – recordó que la marca estaba de ese lado y sin mediar palabras, apartó los cabellos que la cubrían – ¿Qué es esto? -

La piel alrededor de la herida, tenía una tonalidad entre verde brillante y rosa encendido, se podía deducir, como la energía pura de Kagome, estaba luchando en contra de su esencia demoníaca, su cuerpo era el campo de batalla.

\- Estoy bien, tuve un sueño terrible, tú estabas a punto de ser aniquilado por Kikyo y Hayato había sido controlado por Shigoku… y… -

El rostro de Sesshomaru se tornó serio.

\- No fue un sueño, ¿cierto? – El youkai movió la cabeza en negativa – Vaya… Entonces, Kikyo… -

\- Era lo que tú querías desde un principio –

\- Tienes razón – de pronto se acercó a Sesshomaru, y pasó dos veces su lengua en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó divertido el youkai ante las acciones de la miko

\- ¿Eh? La verdad no sé… ¿Me preparas un baño? – sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Hmph – se levantó y fue a realizar el pedido de su amada.

Mientras ella se dirigió a un espejo, quería ver la marca, cuando un aroma le llegó a sus fosas nasales, un olor a chocolate caliente.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿Hay alguna cocina secundaria cerca? Siento, un olor a delicioso chocolate caliente – aspiraba más fuerte.

El youkai la miró con ojos incrédulos, pues, él había percibido el aroma, pero provenía de la única cocina que había en el palacio, y que por cierto, estaba realmente lejos de allí.

\- ¿Qué más puedes percibir? – la curiosidad lo invadió.

\- Bueno, está preparando algo de carne, huele muy bien, ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque solo existe una cocina, y está verdaderamente lejos de aquí, además del hecho de que la habitación está cerrada y ambientada – la rodeo - ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? –

\- ¿Mi olfato está más desarrollado? –

\- Creo que no sólo es eso – de nuevo regresó al baño – Luego veremos qué está ocurriendo…–

En los dominios de Shigoku.

\- Señor… ¿Está usted bien? – un sirviente le hablaba al impactado hombre con rasgos gatunos.

\- No puedo creer que atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer de barro y el dragón, sin embargo, al dragón no le hizo ningún rasguño, mientras que Kikyo, sí… - se recostaba en su gran sofá – Esa mujer, sus poderes van mucho más allá de lo que pensaba, pero aun así, había algo extraño en ella, la manera en cómo nos atacó… fue tan salvaje... a sangre fría… - dirigió su mirada al sirviente, quien despreocupadamente estaba recogiendo el desorden que había hecho su amo - ¿Me estás escuchando? –

\- Bueno… ¿no?… - lo miró de la forma más indiferente posible.

\- Maldito… - era común que ese criado fuera tan confianzudo, veces anteriores lo había amenazado con matarlo, pero a él, eso simplemente no le interesaba… se lo perdonaba sencillamente porque su trabajo como administrador del lugar era impecable… y le sería difícil conseguir a alguien tan fiel.

De regreso al castillo, nuestra pareja, luego de aseados y vestidos, decidieron dar su primer paseo por el palacio como pareja de por vida.

A cada paso que daba, los sirvientes inclinaban su cabeza en respeto a sus señores, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Kagome.

\- Escúchenme bien, todos – se paró en medio del jardín central – No me gustan para nada las formalidades que veo que están adoptando, el hecho de que ahora sea la Señora del Oeste, no significa que su trato conmigo cambie, ¿entendido? – Nadie respondió – Dije, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! – su grito fue tan fuerte que los vigilantes de torres casi se caen del susto.

\- ¡Keh! No grites mujer, muchos tenemos oídos sensibles… - Inuyasha se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, y su nariz percibió un aroma… diferente… - Oye, Kagome, tú… - inconscientemente comenzó a olfatear alrededor de ella, hasta que una garra casi le vuela la cabeza.

\- Deja de hacer eso – Sesshomaru no toleraba la manera en que su medio hermano olfateaba la esencia de su amada - ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? –

\- Cálmate, es sólo que ella… - miró con ojos de curiosidad a Kagome - ¿Es posible? – miró a su hermano, la pregunta fue con un tono y rostro tan inocente que muchos de los presentes se sintieron algo incómodos.

\- Luego te explico, ahora fuera de aquí – Irasue también, al igual que algunos de los sirvientes, percibió el nuevo aroma de Kagome – Veo que lo estás logrando – la rodeo – Pero, lo difícil será, cuando la esencia de Sesshomaru, quiera dominar por completo tu ser… - su rostro se puso más serio – Te deseo lo mejor –

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – Rin, venía huyendo de los sanadores, quienes inútilmente trataron de mantenerla en cama para su recuperación de la batalla contra Hayato.

Por alguna razón, sus tímpanos dolieron, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la asaltó, al punto de llevarse una mano a la sien.

\- Rin, hola, ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? – la miró con un ojo cerrado, la cabeza de punzaba.

\- ¿Por qué? – No comprendía, Kagome, siempre le había dicho que usara su voz como mejor le parecía, pero ahora, le pedía que no gritara, cuando nunca había tenido problemas con eso.

\- Rin –

\- Amo – saludó con respeto.

\- ¿Cómo va tu recuperación? – Sesshomaru estaba algo preocupado por la paliza que había recibido en horas de la madrugada.

\- Señor, eso sí me permite, lo puedo responder yo – un sanador le había dado alcance, y jadeaba – La joven Rin, está en mejor condiciones que cualquiera de los sanadores del palacio – cayó de rodillas exhausto.

\- Hmph – miró a Rin, podía confirmar que estaba en buenas condiciones, algunos moretones, pero su resistencia había aumentado notablemente - ¿Yuka? –

\- Bueno, la herida fue algo profunda, más no fue muy grave – Se levantó del suelo – El General Hayato no se ha querido separar de ella –

\- A Hayato le gusta Yuka, amo – dijo Rin inocentemente.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del demonio, al punto que su bestia se despertó de golpe.

-* _Vaya, vaya… Sabes que Rin tiene un don de atinar en estas cosas, ¿cierto?* -_ sonreía su otro ser.

- _CÁLLATE –_

\- No sea muy rudo con él, se nota que la quiere mucho – Rin seguía tirando leña al fuego.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y estaba a punto de avanzar hacia el sanatorio, cuando el quejido de Kagome le hizo voltear.

Estaba de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma.

\- ¿Señorita Kagome? – Rin, hizo ademán de poner su mano en el hombro de Kagome, pero una fuerte descarga de energía, le hizo retirar la mano - ¡Auch! –

Rin sintió un gran ardor y al ver la palma de su mano, una marca de tonalidad violeta oscuro, estaba en ella, tanto que su reiki reaccionó para purificarla.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto al ver la quemadura de Rin, parecía hecha por energía maligna…

Todos miraron a Kagome, quién seguía inmóvil en la misma posición.

Inuyasha trató de acercarse, pero Irasue impidió que avanzara.

\- Si no quieres morir, mejor no te acerques – y le hizo retroceder, al igual que a Rin – Sesshomaru, resuelve tu problema –

\- Huh – típico de su madre.

Kagome se puso de pie, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos tras su flequillo.

Una fuerte presencia demoníaca se esparció por el lugar rápidamente, los soldados no entendían nada, ¿De nuevo estaban bajo ataque?

\- ¿Esa es la Señora Kagome? – Kyosuke llegó al lugar de donde provenía la presencia.

\- Hmph –

Kagome levantó la mirada, sus ojos perdidos, indicaban que algo malo pasaría.

\- Retrocede, Kyosuke – Sesshomaru comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella.

Inesperadamente, Kagome, colocó sus manos en posición como si estuviera agarrando un arco.

\- ¡Tsk! – Sesshomaru aceleró el paso, hasta quedar frente a ella - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó directamente.

La mujer solo esbozó una sonrisa, y un arco cargado de energía demoníaca se formó en sus manos, junto con una flecha de igual apariencia.

\- Muere… - Soltó el disparo.

Con su látigo, el youkai, desvió la flecha, para su sorpresa, en el proceso, la energía que iba en la flecha se abrió camino hacia él a través del mismo.

\- * _Y las sorpresas continúan… *-_

 _\- Te dije que te callaras… -_

Jaken venía corriendo con las espadas de su amo, tal y como este había solicitado en su mente.

\- Amo – se las entregó.

\- Hmph – y de una patada alejó al pequeño demonio – Miko, en guardia –

Kagome desvaneció el arco y dio paso a su espada, pero al dar el primer paso hacia él, se pudo notar como luchaba contra ella misma.

\- No… - Desvaneció la espada – No lo voy… a permitir… - sus ojos comenzaban a recobrar su brillo natural.

Nuevamente cayó de rodillas, jadeaba, se notaba el cansancio y ¿dolor?

\- ¡AH! – soltó.

\- ¿Qué le está pasando a la Señorita Kagome? – Rin, podía ver como dos esencias luchaban dentro del cuerpo de la Miko - ¿Eso es energía demoníaca? –

\- Lo más seguro – respondió Irasue – La imponente marca de mi hijo está haciendo efecto en ella -

\- ¡Keh! Acepta que ese imbécil es el más poderoso, no podía esperar menos de su madre – Inuyasha se burlaba ante la reciente declaración de Irasue.

\- Cierra el hocico – eso le molestó, pero sí, aceptaba que su hijo era el más poderoso – No sabemos qué clase de cambios tendrá ella, una humana normal tiene bajas probabilidades de sobrevivir, pero ella… - la atención de Irasue fue captada por las leves descargas de energía, tanto pura como demoníaca que salían visiblemente del cuerpo de Kagome.

No demoraron más de un par de minutos, y el espectáculo de luces finalizó, como resultado, Kagome se desplomó.

 _-* A este ritmo, ella…* -_

 _\- No lo digas –_

Sesshomaru se acercó para tomarla, pudo apreciar como sus uñas, habían sido reemplazadas por garras, disimuladamente revisó sus dientes, y allí estaban unos colmillos un poco más grande de lo usual.

 _\- Ella lo resistirá… -_ la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al jardín privado, solicitando antes que le llevaran algo de comer, en caso de que despertara, aparte de que él mismo estaba hambriento – _Sólo debe descansar… -_

Pasaron un par de horas, mientras la agradable brisa, acariciaba la larga cabellera de nuestro youkai, quien recostado a un árbol, tenía a Kagome con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Finalmente comenzó a despertar.

\- Sesshomaru… - sus ojos se abrían pesadamente e intentó levantarse.

\- No te levantes, debes descansar – pasaba sus dedos por la suave piel del rostro de la mujer.

\- Está siendo más difícil de lo que pensé… - sus ojos se tornaron tristes y preocupados.

\- Lo estás llevando bastante bien, en lo que a mí respecta – trató de animarla.

Kagome se sentó de golpe.

\- No lo estoy llevando bien… me está… consumiendo… - su voz se estaba a punto de quebrar.

El viento ondeaba el cabello de la pareja bajo aquel árbol, minutos de silencio incómodo entre los dos.

\- No morirás, no lo permitiré… - soltó el youkai con su tono frío y decidido.

Aquella frase retumbó en los oídos de la Miko, el demonio que en cierto tiempo, deseo fervientemente acabar con su vida, ahora es su esposo y jura impedir su muerte.

Aun dándole la espalda, sonrió, gesto que fue percibido por los agudos sentidos del demonio cerca de ella.

\- Gracias –

\- Debes comer algo – le indicó una bandeja, diseñada con materiales para mantener su temperatura.

\- Huele delicioso, ¿ya comiste? – se acomodó para tenerlo de frente.

\- Te estaba esperando – se enderezó.

\- Pues, ¡Gracias por la comida! – La joven comenzó a dividir dos porciones – Abre la boca –

Sesshomaru dudó un poco, pues a pesar de que desde que fraternizó con la mujer ante él, había probado bocados de comida humana, unos buenos; otros, basura con buena apariencia, le costaba un poco asimilarlo, pero luego de un par de segundos pensando todo esto, abrió su boca, obedientemente.

Ella introdujo delicadamente un trozo de carne, preparado por Roko, siguiendo las instrucciones de uno de los libros de cocina que le había regalado.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó, mientras ella tomaba un bocado también.

\- Aceptable, buen sabor – en realidad le había fascinado, tenía un toque de especias muy diferente al que Roko solía usar.

\- Entonces, conseguiré más libros de ese Chef – sonrió.

Aquella imagen de Kagome sonriéndole, como si nada le estuviera ocurriendo a su cuerpo, era espléndida, tanto, que necesitaba tenerla, tocarla, sentirla suya nuevamente, como la noche anterior.

Inconscientemente, la miraba fijamente, deleitándose con cada uno de sus movimientos, esa mujer la tenía loco, cada vez se sentía más orgulloso de que fuera su esposa, su mujer, su hembra.

\- Sesshomaru, deja de mirarme así – lo sacó de su ensoñación – No estás comiendo, ¿estás esperando que te dé la comida? ¿Cómo a un cachorro? – Ahí se iba toda la dulzura de su Miko con su carácter cambiante.

\- No seas insolente – comenzó a llevarse bocados a la boca.

A diferencia de Inuyasha, este tenía modales durante la comida. Terminó su porción rápidamente, sin ninguna mancha o salpicadura en su ropa.

\- ¿Te sirvo más? – ella curiosamente había terminado también.

\- Estoy bien –

\- Seg… - un nuevo aroma cruzó las fosas nasales de la Miko.

Aquel aroma, la hacía sentirse algo… inquieta, deseosa, excitada…

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó mientras seguía literalmente olfateando el aire.

\- Acércate – le ordenó.

A pesar de no estar tan lejos uno del otro, al acercarse al él, el aroma se sentía más fuerte, se sentía embobada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que huele así? – su entrepierna se sentía como un volcán.

\- Mi deseo por ti, por tu piel y tu cuerpo – le susurró roncamente en el oído.

\- Sessho… acabamos de comer… - no se sentía en condiciones para tener algo de intimidad luego del almuerzo.

\- Eso no interesa… - la comenzó a besar.

La temperatura entre los dos se elevaba rápidamente. Kagome por instinto se acomodó a ahorcadas sobre el regazo de su macho, mientras él se abría paso entre las telas de su ropa.

\- Kagome… mi Kagome… mi Miko… - besaba el cuello de la mujer, dando pequeños mordiscos sin dejar marca, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerla estremecer.

Dejando sus hombros descubiertos, la miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y tenía una expresión expectante de su siguiente movimiento.

Terminó de descubrir sus senos, dando vueltas con su lengua en uno de sus pezones y pasando al otro.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido, luego mordía su dedo índice, para evitar soltar los que venían.

De improvisto, el youkai, comenzó a saborear uno de sus pechos, succionado, y dando más mordiscos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran como rocas.

\- ¿Te gusta? – sonreído maliciosamente, le preguntó.

Kagome estaba tan excitada que solo alcanzó a mover la cabeza en afirmación.

El demonio iba a continuar deleitándose con sus senos, pero fue detenido, por una mano de ella, que levantó su rostro, y le clavó un anhelante beso en sus labios, sus lenguas se cruzaban, Sesshomaru podía sentir el roce de los ahora colmillos de la Miko con su lengua.

\- Kagome… - dijo al separarse para tomar aire.

\- Shhh… - susurró ella, quien comenzaba a apartar la parte superior del atuendo del youkai, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho y abdomen – Eres hermoso… - lo imitó y comenzó a besar el cuello del macho.

La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo fue única, obviamente, ninguna mujer antes había tenido el atrevimiento de hacer tal gesto hacia él, menos se sabía, en su raza, pero por lo visto, esta mujer no conocía de reglas, y tampoco era que a él le importara.

Terminó de desnudarla, la imagen de una diosa, frente a él, sentada sobre su regazo: espléndido.

La observó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose de momento en la marca, causante, de los radicales cambios que tendrían lugar en el cuerpo de ella, pasó sus dedos por el lugar para verificar que no estuviera caliente como la última vez.

\- Ya no me duele – fue la respuesta de ella ante su toque.

\- Hmph – continuó su recorrido, bajando por sus pechos, cintura y caderas – Hermosa… -

La situación en la entrepierna del youkai se estaba tornando dolorosa, necesitaba entrar en ella, urgentemente.

Kagome, sentía la erección de su macho, se levantó un poco, para lograr deshacerse de la poca ropa que lo separaba del contacto con la piel de su anhelante esposo.

\- Huh – el roce con la húmeda entrada de su amada, le generaba una fuerte corriente por todo su cuerpo.

Con el miembro erecto de su pareja, bajo ella, comenzó a frotar su intimidad a lo largo de su erección.

\- Ah… - el gemido del lord, se escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Kagome se empezó a mover con mayor intensidad acariciándolo con su intimidad.

\- Grrr…. – puso sus garras en la cadera de la mujer – Si vas a moverte así… que sea conmigo en tu interior… - la alzó un poco, permitiendo que su miembro se levantara y la bajo suavemente, mientras iba introduciendo en la un estrecha cavidad de su mujer – Así… - con su fuerza comenzó a moverla hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

\- hmmm… - Kagome se relamía los labios con cada movimiento de su vaivén, la sensación en su interior era formidable, pero necesitaba más.

Aquel aroma que percibió antes, era el de su macho excitado… ahora lo sentía más fuerte, pero ahora iba mezclado con el que emanaba ella.

Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del Lord, y colocándose en sentadillas, comenzó a subir y bajar, haciendo que su pene saliera y entrara cada vez con más fuerza y más profundo, pero inevitablemente, ante tanto esfuerzo físico, se estaba cansando.

\- Mi turno… - Sesshomaru la abrazó por la cintura y en una serie de movimientos, la colocó acostada en el suave pasto y le dio una fuerte y profunda embestida, mirando con atención la reacción de ella.

\- ¡agh! Mmmm…. – abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos candentes orbes casi naranjas de pasión y deseo, observándola.

Otra embestida… sus piernas le temblaban, se sentía agotada, pero quería más.

Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del demonio, acercándolo para besarlo intensamente, momento en el que el Lord, aprovechó para comenzar a embestirla suavemente, haciendo que su miembro literalmente acariciara aquella cavidad.

El jadeo que provocó en ella y sus gemidos, ahogados por sus besos, era una melodía exquisita, saber que satisface a su hembra sin problemas, era tema de orgullo entre los de su especie.

\- Sessho…. Mmm… ahg…. – la mujer cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, pero era tortuoso el ritmo que llevaba intencionalmente el youkai – Más… - abrió los ojos, cristalizados y perdidos, por la excitación que se desbordaba en su ser.

El macho solo sonrió, y en un rápido movimiento la puso de espaldas a él, haciéndola inclinarse, con sus moldeadas nalgas hacia él.

En esa posición, estando literalmente sobre sus cuatro extremidades, se sentía completamente indefensa.

\- Te amo… - nuevamente el Lord introdujo su ser en ella, desde ese ángulo, la sensación era diferente.

Con su espalda arqueada, y con el youkai sujetándola firmemente por sus caderas, las embestidas se sentían más profundas, sentía que iba a explotar…

\- Sessho… ma… ru… - era inevitable, está llegando a su punto – Me… veng… -

Aquella sensación de liberación por parte de ella, aquel néctar fluyendo de su interior, se había corrido, ante las intromisiones de su esposo.

El youkai retiró, su miembro, él también estaba a punto de venirse, pero quería que ella lo hiciera primero quería probar su sabor.

Agotada, aflojo sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el suelo.

\- Hermosa… - fue lo que escuchó, antes de sentir como la lengua del demonio se paseaba por su intimidad – Deliciosa… -

Esto la estremeció, pues empezó a jugar con aquel bultito, que había descubierto durante el baño.

El sabor de su mujer era sensacional, único, y sólo de él.

Mientras seguía jugando con su lengua en su entrada, sintió como ella se retorcía como pidiendo más…

\- Kagome… - el olor de su amada se había tornado más intenso.

Ella se levantó y se giró, lanzándose contra él, besándolo y en el proceso saboreándose a ella misma.

\- Te amo… - le dijo dulcemente en el oído.

\- Yo también, te amo… - continuó besándola, sintiendo como era empujado por ella, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo – Traviesa… -

Ella se acomodó y se sentó sobre el aun erecto miembro del demonio.

\- Es mi turno… - Kagome retomó su papel, cabalgando al lord, como toda una experta.

El ritmo que llevaba era bastante acelerado, y sus propios gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

 _-* Mía, mía… solo mía*-_ su bestia estaba inquieta.

Sesshomaru, se giró quedando nuevamente sobre ella.

\- Me toca… - y nuevamente inició con las tortuosas y lentas embestidas.

Kagome no lo soportaba, al punto que con sus piernas, rodeo la cadera del macho, haciendo que fuera un toque más profundo en ella.

\- Grr…. – aquella acción hizo que el Lord rugiera de placer, su hembra era atrevida y demandaba lo que ella quería.

Obedeciendo a su comportamiento, hizo más profundas y rápidas sus entradas en ella.

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus senos con una garra, mientras que con la otra, apretaba el trasero se mujer.

Nuevamente Kagome se encontraba en el borde de su clímax, igual que él.

Se movió más rápido, hasta que su hembra nuevamente se corrió, seguida por él, su semilla se abrió paso a través de su vagina, muy profundo en su ser.

El demonio se desplomo sobre el pecho de su mujer. Ambos agitados y acalorados. Satisfechos el uno con el otro.

\- Mi Lord, Mi señor… - susurró ella, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del demonio.

\- Mi Kagome, Mi miko – le respondió él con la mirada más tierna y llena de pasión que jamás había visto – Mía, solo mía – se acercó a sus labios para besarle de nuevo, esos deliciosos y húmedos labios que siempre estaban listos para corresponderle.

Se quedaron un rato más así, hasta que decidieron que era hora de volver y dar señales de vida a sus súbditos.

El Lord también tenía cierto asunto que atender con un dragón…

Mientras todo esto acontecía en el jardín privado de los Señores del Oeste, en el sanatorio, Yuka acababa de despertar, topándose con Hayato dormido en una silla dentro de su habitación.

\- Hayato… - dijo en voz baja - ¡GENERAL! – lo despertó con un grito.

\- ¡AH! – Se sobresaltó en su silla - ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Yuka? – Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, colocándole una mano en la frente - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Aquél gesto, le hizo sentir algo nerviosa.

\- Bi…en… gracias… - trató de sentarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su hombro se lo impidió.

Entonces recordó, había sido herida al tratar de defender a su amo, quien por alguna razón no se movía, cuando la miko de barro lo estaba atacando…

\- Hayato… ¿Ya estás bien? – preguntó dudosa, por lo sucedido.

\- Sí, debí hacerte caso. La señora Kagome, me hubiera ayudado si se lo hubiese dicho a tiempo y tú no estarías aquí con esa herida – le señaló el vendaje.

\- Si… -

Hayato se acercó a su rostro, sin que se diera cuenta, cuando volvió a verlo estaba solo a centímetros de él, causándole un rubor intenso.

\- Te ves hermosa con ese tono rosa en tu rostro – le susurró el Dragón, y le dio un beso en la frente – Debo irme, mi turno se acerca. Pasaré a verte luego. – se despidió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me dio un beso en la frente? –_ Yuka se llevó su mano a la frente, luego acarició sus cabellos… - ¿Eh? ¿Dónde quedó mi coleta? – no estaba acostumbrada a llevar el cabello suelto.

\- El Señor Hayato se la quitó cuando la aseó, Señorita Yuka – le informó un sanador.

\- Ya veo… espera… ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – El rubor volvió a ella con un tono más intenso - ¿QUÉ HAYATO QUÉ? – la sola idea de haber estado desnuda frente al general y para terminar inconsciente, le ponía sumamente nerviosa y furiosa a la ves por su atrevimiento.

\- Él no te dejó sola ni un momento, durante tu inconsciencia – Rin entraba por la puerta, se había topado con Hayato en los pasillos principales, y le había encargado el cuidado de Yuka - ¿Cómo te sientes? – se sentó a un lado de la cama donde ella estaba.

\- Bien… pero no entiendo lo de Hayato… - un tenue rubor permanecía en sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes, el luego te explicará – le sonrió.

\- De acuerdo… -

\- Sólo espero que el amo sea compasivo con él… - Rin miraba a un punto en el techo – Pedir tu mano le podría costar la cabeza… -

\- Sí… ¿Mi mano?... ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?... –

Rin le sacó la lengua y salió rápido de la habitación.

\- ¡RIN! ¡REGRESA! –


	28. SER YOUKAI

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES, YO REPORTANDOME, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO MI ALMA ESTABA SIENDO ABSORBIDA POR UNOS DEMONIOS LLAMADOS PROFESORES Y PROYECTOS DE CIERRE DE SEMESTRE, LO CASUAL...**

 **PUES BIEN, AQUÍ VA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO... VOY A CONFESARLES QUE RETOMAR LA HISTORIA, ME HA COSTADO UN POCO, Y NO SE SI ESTE CAPÍTULO LLENE SUS ESPECTATIVAS, DE TODAS MANERAS ESTOY AL PENDIENTE DE SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **YA PRONTO TENDRÉ DOS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES Y PIENSO TOMAR UN PAR DE DIAS PARA ESCRIBIR MÁS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **(/_\\)**

CAPITULO 28

* * *

 **SER YOUKAI  
**

\- _Hayato… -_ Yuka se había quedado meditando, por varias horas, los comentarios nada discretos de Rin - _¿Podría él quererme de esa forma? –_ una sensación de ansiedad la carcomía – Jamás – la palabra quebró el silencio de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

En ese momento entraba Yoko, su rostro se veía un poco serio, pero al cerrar la puerta, soltó una gran cantidad de aire, como si hubiera estado reteniendo la respiración por largo rato.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Yuka, a la recién llegada.

\- Es que los sanadores no me dejaban pasar – comenzó a sacar uno de sus famosos frascos – y yo quería compartir esto contigo – lo destapó y sacudió, sobre un plato que había sobre una mesa, cayendo dos piedritas.

\- ¿Qué son? – preguntó, ya que Yoko podía transformar hasta a Kyosuke en una rama y nadie lo notaría… nadie además de Hayato y su amo, claro está…

Chasqueó lo dedos y las pequeñas rocas se transformaron en dos hermosos y bien adornados pastelillos, tanto que a Yuka se le hizo agua la boca.

\- Se supone que no puedes comer golosinas hasta que salgas y bla, bla, bla; pero yo creo que un poco de azúcar te ayudará a recuperarte y además, porque están hechos de cerezas que recolecté más temprano – le acercó uno a Yuka.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Los ojos de Yuka brillaban como grandes luceros, pero antes de morder… - ¿No es una trampa verdad? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Que desconfiada – Yoko, tomó el pastelillo que le acaba de dar y le dio una mordida para que viera que solo era un postre matutino y luego se lo devolvió y siguió comiendo el suyo.

\- Se llama ser precavida – mordió el dulce, su paladar lo agradeció. No había tomado más que medicinas amargas y comida baja en sal, peor que una dieta – Delicioso –

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿sabes? Son los primeros pastelillos a los que no les pongo una sorpresa dentro – le sonrió.

\- Sí, es un hecho memorable – Yuka, intentó acomodarse, pero la herida aun dolía - ¡Tsk! – apretó los dientes por instinto.

\- ¿Duele mucho? –

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – sonrió de lado.

\- ¡Yuka! Tú siempre de sarcástica… - hizo un puchero – pero así te queremos y ya te extrañamos en los oficios diarios, además no es lo mismo si nadie nos separa durante las peleas a Kyo y a mí – se rio.

\- Bueno, creo que aun estaré aquí un par de días y… -

En eso entraron a la habitación Hayato junto al sanador encargado de Yuka.

\- ¿Entonces puede salir pero no puede retornar al trabajo? – ambas chicas escuchaban atentamente la respuesta a la pregunta.

\- Es correcto, su hombro aún está regenerando la carne y piel, por la naturaleza del arma con la que fue hecha, tardará un poco más de lo normal, pero sabemos que nuestra paciente odia estar postrada en una cama… - miró de reojo a Yuka, quien sin darse cuenta, estaba de pie junto a Yoko.

\- Eso es seguro – Hayato plantó su mirada directo en los ojos de Yuka, acción que fue correspondida por un leve rubor en las mejillas de la loba – Bien, Señoritas, creo que podemos irnos de aquí – miró a Yoko, dándole a entender que saliera ella primero.

\- ¡Yuka! ¡Eres libre! – Yoko le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero retrocedió al sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la loba - ¡Lo siento! –

\- No… te preocupes – La miró con un ojo cerrado por el dolor que le causó su repentina muestra de afecto – Sólo… hazlo con mayor delicadeza la próxima, al menos mientras mi herida sane del todo –

\- De acuerdo –

En eso se escuchó la voz de Kyosuke, Kioshy y Hiromi, llamando a Yoko, quien realmente andaba prófuga de sus tareas.

\- ¡Uy! Creo que ya tengo que regresar – sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo en dirección a donde provenían las voces.

\- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, permiso – el sanador se retiró.

\- Bien, quiero darme un buen baño, así que si me disculpas… - al intentar avanzar, su mano derecha fue sujeta por Hayato.

\- Yo te acompaño hasta tu habitación – aquellos ojos llenos de ternura, combinados con el verde profundo de los ojos del dragón harían derretir a cualquiera.

\- Yo… Yo… - Yuka era presa de los nervios.

El dragón le sonrió y soltó su mano, indicándole que avanzara.

Yuka sólo llevaba puesta una bata blanca, un poco delgada, y el frío de la mañana no era buena combinación.

De pronto sintió como un abrigo de piel, era colocado en sus hombros, como aquella noche… su rubor empeoró, sintió más calor de la que deseaba.

\- Si te pregunto, ¿Por qué te ruborizas tanto cuando te miro?, ¿Me responderías? – le susurró al oído.

El pasillo que daba a las habitaciones del personal de servicio, estaba solitario a esas horas.

\- Mírame – prácticamente le ordenó a la joven - ¿Acaso también te gusto? –

La mirada intensa del dragón sobre ella, la mezcla de frío y calor, no era la mejor situación para que él le preguntara eso, pues en verdad, no estaba segura de nada, no lo había pensado… lo suficiente.

Poco a poco él fue avanzando y por instinto ella retrocedió, pero este repentinamente la haló hacia él por el brazo derecho.

Los ojos azules abiertos como platos, sus cabellos negros libres, meciéndose con el viento, su piel blanca, una diosa que siempre había estado cerca de él, y nunca se había tomado la molestia de pensar más de una cosa con ella hasta que vio cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Kikyo, y el sin poder tan siquiera controlar su cuerpo para evitarlo.

Aquellos ojos verdes, mirándola tan tiernamente, su tono canela, su rostro de un hombre maduro, a pesar de que en años de demonio, no era tan mayor, solo lo suficiente para poseer tal atractivo, ella entendía que era un espécimen hermoso por el que algunas de sus compañeras babeaban, incluyendo a Yoko… Yoko, no la perdonaría, pero la sensación de protección que le llegaba al estar tan cerca de él, era reconfortante, tanto que inconscientemente posó su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos un poco acelerados del dragón, pero controlados.

Hayato acarició los cabellos de la chica, tan sedosos como aparentaban.

Era un momento muy privado, agradecían enormemente que no hubiera nadie en las habitaciones, que los vieran así, sería bochornoso.

\- Hayato… - Habló Yuka – Yo… creo que existe la posibilidad de que me gustes, pero… quisiera estar segura de… - no pudo terminar, cuando sintió el aliento y luego los labios del dragón posarse sobre los suyos, en un pequeño y corto beso que le tensó todo el cuerpo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- A mí también me gustó… - acercó sus labios nuevamente a los de la loba, tenía que agacharse un poco, pues Yuka era más pequeña que él en estatura.

Al sentir los movimientos del dragón, por instinto, comenzó a imitarlo.

\- Aprendes rápido – se separó para tomar aire, Yuka tenía la boca entre abierta y este aprovechó para darle una suave mordida en su labio inferior de una forma muy seductora – Mi Yuka, estoy dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo que quieras – le acarició el rostro – Ahora debes entrar a tu habitación y yo regresar a mi trabajo – le guiñó un ojo.

Yuka aún no sabía que era lo que acaba de pasar, no terminaba de entenderlo, cuando fue sutilmente empujada por Hayato hacia su habitación.

\- Recuerda que aún no puedes trabajar, pasaré a verte luego – se despidió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Yuka adentro y alejándose un par de metros – Iré a su despacho, Señor – pasó al lado de Sesshomaru, quien había presenciado casi todo, pero para no arruinar el primer beso de Yuka, decidió no intervenir.

\- Hmph – lo siguió, Kagome le dijo que no fuera tan rudo con él, pero… a la que está cortejando es a YUKA, una de sus protegidas.

Hayato abrió la puerta del despacho de Sesshomaru y esperó a que este entrara.

El Inuyoukai se sentó y se reclinó en su silla – Te escucho – le dio permiso para hablar con su rostro serio y amenazante.

\- Señor, solicito permiso para cortejar y emparejarme con Yuka – directo al grano.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar en que te cederé tal cosa? –

\- Confío en que su respuesta será positiva y estoy seguro de que habrán condiciones, que incluso al quebrantarlas es probable que me lleven a la muerte, aun así estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas –

Sesshomaru se levantó de su lugar y miró por el balcón.

\- Sabes perfectamente que Yuka es mucho menor que tú – el demonio no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Señor con todo el respeto, la Señora Kagome sería un claro ejemplo de…. –

\- Silencio – lo miró de reojo – Tendrás mi permiso, pero como le hagas daño, te destrozaré lentamente con mis garras, ¿entendiste? –

Hayato tragó fuerte, y asintió.

\- Además de que si ella no quiere, pues por lo que escuché, no está del todo segura, no te atrevas a presionarla – la mirada de su señor era cada vez más penetrante. Definitivamente estaba mostrando ser muy posesivo con Yuka, más de lo normal.

\- Sí, Amo –

\- Vete –

\- Una pregunta, ¿Puedo andar acompañado públicamente de Yuka como mi prometida? – agachó la cabeza esperando lo peor.

\- Ella no es tu prometida, para empezar, y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo que deben presentar su relación ante todos, en caso tal de que ella te acepte. Ahora, largo –

\- Sí – Hayato se retiró rápidamente.

Al salir, liberó una masiva cantidad de aire que había guardado en sus pulmones – _Creí que moriría…_ \- sonrió nerviosamente para sí mismo, miró al frente y justo del otro lado iba caminando Kagome junto a Rin.

\- Entonces fuiste tú quien se lo dijo a Yuka, eso estuvo muy mal de tu parte, Rin – le reprochaba.

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, es que imaginármelos casados y con cachorros, es algo emocionante, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo serían los cachorros de un dragón y un lobo? – se llevó una mano al mentó – Quizás… lobos escupe fuego… o quizás… Dragones peludos –

Kagome rio ante las ocurrencias de Rin, también tenía algo de curiosidad por saber cómo serían esos cachorros.

Una suave brisa trajo consigo el aroma de Hayato, o al menos eso pensaba, advirtiéndole a Kagome que este se encontraba cerca.

\- Hayato está cerca – miró a todos lados y lo ubicó.

 _\- ¿Cómo? –_ Hayato supuso que Kagome sintió su esencia y por eso repentinamente empezó a mirar en todas direcciones – Señora Kagome – se acercó a las mujeres – Joven Rin – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Buenos días, Hayato – le sonrió Kagome – veo que has estado con Sesshomaru – sentía el leve aroma de su amado mezclado con el de él - ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Aprueba su relación? –

El dragón no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente a Kagome, le costó controlarlo frente a su amo, pero sabía que con ella era diferente.

\- Bueno, sí… pero, perderé mi cabeza si hago sufrir a Yuka… Sólo eso – miró a Rin – y tú, deja de anticiparte a mis acciones – le regañó.

\- Lo siento, Hayato, pero dime, ¿qué dijo Yuka? – los ojos de Rin se iluminaron.

\- Creo que después ella te pondrá al tanto – regresó su mirada a Kagome – me retiro, con permiso – se despidió y regresó a sus labores.

\- Señorita Kagome, cree que podríamos practicar mis poderes espirituales, hace mucho que no lo hago… - le puso su rostro de cachorro.

\- De acuerdo, pero no voy a entrenar con esa ropa – señaló su Kimono, parecido a los que usaba Izayoi e Irasue – Iré a cambiarme y vuelvo… y trae tu espada – le guiñó el ojo a la chica.

\- ¡Genial! – Rin corrió a buscar su arma a toda velocidad.

\- _¿Podré ir y venir más rápido que ella? –_ desde que despertó de la siesta luego de su encuentro con Sesshomaru, se sentía más ligera y todo a su alrededor era mucho más notable, percibía su entorno con lujos de detalles.

Se disponía a correr cuando una voz la detuvo.

\- Si no sabes que podría pasar no deberías intentarlo aquí, podrías lastimar o pasarle por encima a alguien – Irasue se percató de sus intenciones – Para nosotros los youkai, manejar la velocidad es algo en lo que se nos entrena desde cachorros –

\- Sólo quería… –

\- Adelante, entonces – Irasue la observaba.

Nuevamente tomó su posición de carrera, pero al avanzar a gran velocidad unos metros y detenerse de golpe, todo le dio vueltas, su respiración se dificultaba, su visión se oscurecía y sus piernas fallaban, cayendo de rodillas.

- _¿Qué ocurre? –_ se llevó sus manos al pecho, sentía que su corazón estaba por estallar.

\- Sólo procura no morirte – Irasue le dio alcance rápidamente – Respira despacio, tranquilízate –

\- _¿Tranquilizarme? Siento que me estoy muriendo, tengo mucho calor… –_

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – gritó Rin.

Kagome se tapó los oídos en acción refleja a la voz de Rin.

\- Lo lamento, ¿se encuentra bien? –

\- Intentó usar habilidades youkai, que creo no sabía que tenía, y quedó en malas condiciones – explicó sin rodeos, Irasue.

Kagome ignoraba todo lo que se decía que comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, su cuerpo le quemaba.

\- ¿Qué hace? – Preguntó Rin alarmada al ver como se despojaba de su ropa – Deténgase, espere llegar a su habitación – colocó una de sus manos sobre la piel de Kagome y esta estaba ardiendo - ¿Qué está pasando? –

\- Rin – habló finalmente la Miko – justo debajo de las nubes que sostienen al palacio, hay un enorme lago, ¿cierto? – Rin asintió – Ve a buscarme con Ah-Uh… - terminando de decir eso, miró a Rin y sus ojos chocolates se habían tornado color miel.

\- Sus ojos… - Rin no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Niña, ve por tu amigo de dos cabezas – la sacó de su trance.

\- ¡Sí! –

Kagome emprendió carrera solo con una delgada bata hacia la salida del palacio, pasando al lado de Kyosuke y compañía, a gran velocidad.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – cayeron todos sentados.

Inuyasha observó como una ráfaga de luz pasó al lado de los chicos, dejando un sutil aroma al de Kagome.

\- ¿Esto es en serio? – Miró al cielo y vio a Rin ir sobre Ah-Uh - ¡Oye, Rin! – Corrió y brincó sobre varios objetos para alcanzar la altura a la que iba Rin y caer sobre Ah-Uh - ¿Qué era eso? Olía a demonio pero con algo de Kagome, ¿Secuestraron a Kagome? – estaba algo exaltado.

\- Para nada, esa era la Señorita Kagome… - Rin estaba en shock, recordando aquellos ojos miel, que vio en la joven miko.

\- ¿Qué? – Analizó un segundo - ¡KAGOME SE LANZÓ AL VACÍO! –

\- Debajo del palacio hay un gran lago, no se preocupe –

\- ¡RÁPIDO! –

Rin apresuró a Ah-Uh y junto a Inuyasha fueron tras Kagome.

Sesshomaru caminaba apaciblemente por el palacio hasta que se topó con su madre.

\- Tenemos un pequeño problema –

\- … -

\- Tu mujer se está por transformar – lo dijo con un rostro lleno de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué dices? –

\- Sólo que tenemos que irnos – el aura demoníaca de Irasue se comenzó a elevar – Preferiblemente en tu forma natural – un enorme can con dos coletas se alzaba en el jardín del palacio.

\- _*Creo que debemos seguirla* -_

 _\- Hmph –_ Sesshomaru procedió a transformarse, también.

Dos imponentes canes en el palacio, solo significaba que había problemas.

Alzaron vuelo hacia el lago.

Kagome iba en caída libre en dirección a la fría y refrescante fuente de agua. Con cada segundo que pasaba su piel se tornaba roja y quemaba, la sensación era terrible, además del hecho que su pecho quería explotar, escuchaba sus latidos con gran fuerza.

- _¿Qué me ocurre? –_

 _-'Pronto perderás la conciencia' –_

 _\- ¿Eh? –_

Su cuerpo impactaba contra el agua, hundiéndose cada vez más, sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía ardiendo, al punto que el agua a su alrededor comenzaba a evaporarse.

- _'Ya casi... Kagome' –_

 _\- ¿Quién eres? –_ preguntó a la voz de la mujer en su cabeza, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro.

-' _¿Quién soy?... Soy tu nuevo YO'-_ nuestra miko sintió como aquella voz sonreía dentro de sí.

Torbellinos se comenzaron a formar en el lago, fuertes corrientes en todas las direcciones.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?! – gritaba Inuyasha, al ver semejante espectáculo.

Rin se estremeció, haciendo que Ah-Uh se detuviera en el aire.

\- Yo… - temblaba - ¿Por qué siento tanto miedo? – su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

\- Vamos, tranquilízate, yo te voy a cuidar – regresaba su miraba hacia el agua, donde una enorme sombra negra se formaba en el fondo - ¿Qué es eso? –

Dos enormes ojos brillantes, se podían divisar desde las profundidades del lago, acompañados de un bestial juego de colmillos blancos, que contrastaban con la oscura sombra.

\- Seño… rita Ka…go… me… - Rin estaba paralizada, viendo esos enormes ojos acechándolos.

Los ojos del monstruo bajo ellos emitieron un pequeño destello.

\- Mierda, Rin… Será mejor que te alejes con Ah-Uh y… ¿Rin? – La joven no respondía, había dejado de temblar – Maldita sea, Rin, mírame – Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí para poder mirarla a los ojos, topándose con dos orbes opacos sin vida, en un trance total - ¡Tsk! – apretó los dientes – _Kagome, ¿Eres tú? –_ Esto iba más allá de la mente del joven hanyou, ahora si no entendía nada.

Tomó las riendas de Ah-Uh y cerró los ojos de Rin, quien quedó varada en el limbo, luego de aquel destello. Mantuvo una distancia prudente, mientras miraba constantemente como se calmaba el agua. Y los ojos y dientes, desaparecerían en la oscuridad.

Su olfato le avisó que su hermano se acercaba junto a Irasue, pero ambos en su forma demoníaca.

\- ¡Oye, Sesshomaru! – quitó la vista del lago para ver a los recién llegados.

Error.

De improvisto, salió una enorme figura negra de entre las aguas, rodeada por vapor, con una velocidad increíble, se dirigía hacia Inuyasha, quien no tenía forma aparente de escapar.

Irasue se le adelantó a Sesshomaru y alcanzó a embestir al animal por un costado, desviándolo ligeramente de su camino.

Sesshomaru se apresuró y tomó entre sus mandíbulas a los tres seres que ya tenían un pie del lado de los muertos.

- _Mantente lejos –_ le ordenó la voz de su hermano mayor a Inuyasha, en su mente.

\- Para nada, yo me quedo aquí – amarró a Rin en Ah-Uh – Vete, llévala al castillo –

El dragón no era tonto, se fue tan rápido como podía con su carga, mientras que Inuyasha salió de las fauces de su hermano llegando a su lomo.

\- _No seas imbécil –_

\- ¡Keh! ¿Desde cuándo te hago caso? – Recibió un gruñido en respuesta - ¿Qué está pasando? Esa cosa, ¿Es Kagome? – ambos miraron hacia el lugar donde está el ser, el vapor se comenzó a disipar.

Un enorme perro negro, de ojos color miel, estaba parado a la orilla del lago, sus enormes colmillos más blancos que el marfil.

 _\- *Su olor es el de la miko… pero no estoy seguro de su mente siga siendo la misma* -_ la bestia tenía un mal presentimiento - _*Intenta acercarte… * -_

 _\- Hmph –_

Sesshomaru comenzó a avanzar hacia el can, que lo veía fijamente sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Oye… ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? – Inuyasha notó las intenciones de su hermano de acercarse, y no pudo ocultar algo de temor, después de todo, solo era un hanyou.

 _\- Si tienes miedo puedes largarte –_

\- ¡Keh! – se sentó sobre el lomo de Sesshomaru.

En un parpadeo, el can negro estaba frente a frente de Sesshomaru, listo para dar un zarpazo.

\- _¡Tsk! –_ con apenas segundos para reaccionar, logró quitarse, pero las garras lograron rasguñar su rostro. - _*Maldita sea, concéntrate* -_

 _\- Maldición… -_ miró a su madre quien solo observaba, pero lista para intervenir si las cosas se ponían feas, de pronto se acordó de Inuyasha, ya no estaba en su lomo - _¿Dónde está ese estúpido? –_ miró a varios lugares buscándolo.

\- Oye, Kagome, creo que tu esposo es un completo idiota, pero no es la manera correcta de hacérselo saber –

Inuyasha de alguna forma había llegado al lomo de Kagome.

Ella lo miró de reojo, sus pupilas se encogieron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, otro destello…

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza, un fuerte dolor lo hizo hincarse, todo se oscurecía, su conciencia se iba, quedando completamente inmóvil.

 _\- Estúpido –_ al menos la idiotez de su hermano le dejaba algo en claro, aquel enorme can, podía controlar tu mente si lo veías a los ojos.

Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo de acero, y con una leve sacudida, soltó un Bakuryuha potente contra su hermano.

Irasue se movió un poco para atacar al can, pero sin previo aviso, ya estaba a un costado de ella, propinándole un gran zarpazo que la hizo salir disparada varios metros.

Tal cual, caninos que son, un chillido de dolor salió por parte de la madre de Sesshomaru.

En ese instante el youkai aprovechó para acercarse a la Miko, pero otro ataque de Inuyasha lo hacía guardar distancia, mientras que ella se acercaba a Irasue con ánimos de atacarla nuevamente.

- _*Esto no está nada bien… Lo sabía, Kagome está siendo controlada por su propia bestia… * -_

- _[Eres un poco lento, cariño] –_ aquél can los miraba de reojo, tal como su dueña, podía meterse en la mente de los demás, al punto de controlarlos a su placer – _[Kagome, Kagome… ella no está]-_ Miró a Irasue, quien seguía inmóvil, el golpe le había desencajado una pata delantera, y roto un par de costillas – _[Terminaré con su sufrimiento…] –_ Abrió sus fauces, y tomó el cuello de Irasue – _[Despídete de ella] –_ Comenzó a ejercer presión en el cuello de la Inu, quien chillaba de dolor.

Una estera de fuego, caía en dirección al oscuro ser, obligándola a soltar a su presa.

Hayato venía en su forma natural, Rin recobró el conocimiento y contó lo sucedido.

Se colocó entre ella e Irasue, a manera de defenderla.

Sesshomaru no podía acercarse, sin ser destajado por los potentes ataques del hanyou. Deshizo su transformación, así por lo menos podría moverse más rápido.

\- ¡Hayato no lo mires a los ojos! – ordenó el lord.

El dragón asintió, desviando su mirada al suelo – _Esto va a ser difícil –_ pensó para sí mismo.

- _[Claro que lo será, dragoncito] –_

Hayato abrió los ojos como platos, había invadido su mente.

\- _*Hayato puede manejarla mientras, debes sacar de combate a la marioneta que viene hacia ti en estos momentos* -_

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ Inuyasha lo atacaba de frente, impresionantemente alcanzó a cortar su estola - ¡Tsk! ¡Maldición, Inuyasha, deja de entrometerte! – Desenvainó a Bakusaiga - ¡Defiéndete! –

Chocaron espadas, el crujir del metal denotaba que ambos peleaban con fiereza, uno siendo controlado y el otro perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba.

Una Inu-Miko, en su primera transformación, su madre había regresado a su forma humanoide, pero de igual manera no se podía mover, pues el veneno de Kagome era muy potente y demoraba en contrarrestarlo para sanar sus heridas.

Colmillo de acero salió volando por los aires, momento en que Sesshomaru le atinó un potente golpe en el estómago a Inuyasha, seguido por otro en la cara, cargado de ira, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Hayato había descubierto algo nuevo, aquel ser, levantaba campos de fuerza con mucha facilidad, lo que impedía un ataque directo.

Sesshomaru, convertido en una esfera de luz, apareció frente a ella.

\- ¡Miko! – Le gritó, lo que menos se esperaba era el zarpazo que lo estrelló contra Hayato, haciéndolos retroceder - ¡Tsk! –

Hayato deshizo su transformación – Señor, qué hacemos… - se quedó observando el rostro de su amo - ¿Esa quemadura? ¿Energía sagrada? –

Sesshomaru lo miró confundido, vio su reflejo en el agua, había una horrible quemadura en su rostro, que se expandía, pero no era solo poder sagrado, llevaba un veneno.

\- Eso no importa ahora – miró de nuevo al can – Kagome… - en estas circunstancias, no se le ocurría más nada que atacarla con todo lo que tenía – Llévate a Irasue a un lugar seguro – ordenó.

\- Pero, amo… - la mirada de Sesshomaru le dio a entender que no había opción – Sí, Señor –

Nuevamente a combate, mostró su forma demoníaca, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Kagome, quien por la combinación de sus poderes sagrados y ahora demoníacos, poseía un tipo de teletransportación, que le permitía moverse tan rápido.

-*Derecha*- logró adivinar por donde aparecería, atinándole un zarpazo en la cara., dejándole la marca de sus garras en su piel.

El can negro sacudía la cabeza por el dolor – _[Maldito] –_ tomó carrera hacia él, pero nuevamente logró adivinar por donde atacaría, bloqueando el golpe.

-*Bien, ya sabemos cómo es su estilo*- se ponía en pose de ataque - *Nuestro turno* -

Sesshomaru lanzó un zarpazo, haciendo que ella levantara un campo de fuerza de inmediato, sin embargo el golpe nunca impactó con este, lo que la confundió. El campo bajó.

-*Lo levanta desde el punto donde cree que va a impactar* - Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros.

El gran perro blanco, soltó su aliento venenoso hacia el suelo bajo aquel ser del mismo tamaño de él.

El campo se empezó a formar desde las patas de la misma, momento en que Sesshomaru brincó y logró alcanzar el cuello de su rival con sus fauces.

FLASHBACK

\- ¿Morder la marca? – preguntó a su madre.

\- Sí, en caso de que su bestia la haya controlado, será la única forma de que la logres someter – le explicaba su madre – la marca tiene muchas otras funcionalidades, aparte de servir de "anillo de bodas" – enfatizó.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- _[No lo harás] –_ la bestia de Kagome, previo las intenciones de Sesshomaru, e intentó escapar, pero su cuerpo no respondía – _Creo que ya fue suficiente… -_ Kagome había logrado recuperar parte de su conciencia – _[¿Qué? Es imposible, una simple humana no puede controlar a una entidad demoníaca como yo] – El detalle es que no soy una simple humana, muchos dicen que soy la Miko más poderosa de este tiempo. Ahora quédate quieta –_

Las cadenas comenzaron a brotar del cuerpo del can, incrustándose en el suelo, dejando el cuello libre para el golpe de su amado.

Hayato observaba desde lejos, mientras Irasue estaba recostada a un árbol.

\- Esas cadenas… - Soltó el General.

\- Sabía que ella no se daría vencida, solo esperaba el momento indicado… - decía Irasue con los ojos cerrados – Pero eso no evita el hecho de que me desquite por lo que me hizo –

Sesshomaru cerró su mandíbula con potencia en el lugar donde estaba la marca.

 _\- [No] –_ El enorme perro se sacudía para liberarse – _[Suéltame]-_ gruñía.

Pero el youkai mantenía su mordida firme.

Las cadenas comenzaron a halar al enorme perro contra el suelo, para que quedara totalmente en una posición de sumisión.

\- _[Jamás] –_ se sacudía y resistía, sus patas se enterraban en el suelo, para no dar a ceder.

En eso, el joven hanyou despertaba de su siesta forzada.

\- ¡Mierda! – Todo le dolía - ¿Qué paso? – miraba a su alrededor desconcertado.

No fue difícil recordar lo que estaba pasando, vio como un enorme perro negro estaba siendo mordido por Sesshomaru y a la vez estaba siendo halado por unas enormes cadenas rosas contra el suelo.

Cruzó los brazos y solo se quedó observando el espectáculo.

A medida que la mordida se hacía más profunda, mayor era la cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida.

 _\- * Maldita, ríndete, no podemos seguir mordiendo así, se va a desangrar* -_

 _\- Ya lo sé –_

Kagome desde su interior notó un brillo en el área donde estaba la marca de Sesshomaru, tenía una especie de sello, que estaba a centímetros de entrar en contacto con los colmillos del youkai.

\- _Muerde… más fuerte… -_ el susurro de la voz de Kagome en su cabeza, lo hizo dudar si hacer lo que decía o no.

\- *Hazlo* - Sesshomaru aflojó y arremetió.

Un horroroso chillido salió del can negro, como si ya fuera lo último de sí…

Kagome vio como los colmillos de Sesshomaru casi despedazan parte de su cuello, mientras el sello se rompía… comenzándose a sentir muy débil.

Un rugido de agonía retumbó por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

El enorme can, se convirtió en una esfera de luz, las cadenas desaparecieron, Sesshomaru deshizo su transformación.

Exhausto, vio como aquella esfera tomaba forma humana, la forma de la mujer que tanto amaba, su Miko, Kagome.

La mujer comenzó a descender, apenas cubierta por la delgada tela con la que había salido del palacio, teñida de rojo, por la cantidad de sangre derramada.

La tomó en sus brazos y se dejó caer sentado, con ella en su regazo, tenía una herida muy profunda en el lugar de su marca.

\- Kagome – le llamó, pero no respondía, su respiración era forzada, se veía más pálida que de costumbre – Miko… - le llamó de nuevo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, unos ojos color miel, lo miraban directamente a los suyos, tan penetrantes como los propios.

\- Sessho… ma… ru… - con una mano, acarició la herida de su amado, sanándola solo con el roce – Ahora, está mucho mejor… - le sonrió.

\- Sí, mi señora –

Miró sus cabellos, ahora completamente oscuros, como la noche.

\- Me siento muy débil… como para curarme… -

\- No hables, solo tenemos que regresar al palacio… y… - Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de par en par, cuando sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Los latidos del corazón de su amada, eran cada vez más lentos, su corazón se estaba deteniendo.

\- Sesshomaru, yo… te amo… - una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de la mujer – Creo que no salió como esperaba… al menos ella no logró matarlos… - sonrió.

\- No, no hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo… - un sentimiento de amargura recorrió al señor de las tierras del oeste.

Kagome sólo le sonrió, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, lentamente.

En eso llegó Irasue, que podía moverse por sí sola, con algo de ayuda de Hayato.

\- Miko, no puedes dejar a mi hijo solo – le dijo con un tono frío.

Kagome seguía respirando, pero no abría los ojos.

\- Sería una completa decepción, una completa vergüenza para nuestro linaje – las palabras de Irasue retumbaban en su cabeza – Ahora que eres miembro de nuestra familia, no puedes morirte como si nada – cada vez sus palabras eran más crudas – ¿Entiendes? –

Sesshomaru no entendía la rudeza de su madre, su esposa estaba por morir y él no podía hacer nada.

 _-[Qué molestos son todos estos idiotas] –_

 _\- ¿Sigues ahí? –_ Kagome, miró dentro de su ser, en una esquina, había una presencia demoníaca, sin embargo, tenía una esencia espiritual similar a la de ella - _¿Qué eres? –_

 _-[Los humanos no son muy inteligentes, ¿verdad?, ya te dije que soy tu nuevo yo…]-_ bufaba aquella entidad.

- _Eres grosera para ser yo –_

 _\- [¿Quieres que te diga por qué las humanas que se comprometen con youkais puros, mueren?]-_

Kagome asintió.

- _[Son consumidas por sus bestias, y como sus cuerpos y mentes no son los suficientemente resistentes, colapsan, sin haberse unido a sus bestias…] –_

 _\- ¿Estoy muriendo? –_

 _\- [En parte sí, lo que está acabando es tu vida humana]-_

 _\- ¿Seré youkai? –_

 _\- [Sólo si tu vida común no termina antes que se complete el enlace] –_ Aquella entidad hizo que Kagome mirara su marca, el sello que fue roto por Sesshomaru, ocultaba las dos mitades de un cuarto de luna, que se iban acercando poco a poco – _[Mira la marca que tú le hiciste a él] –_

Estaba una estrella de seis picos.

\- _[Esa marca fue apareciendo antes que fueran pareja, con cada encuentro, cada conversación, hizo que él fuera de a poco, asimilándote en él, abriéndose a ti, permitiendo dejar que tus poderes se alojaran en él, claro, él tampoco lo sabía, porque, lo idiota se pega, sé que le vamos a hacer] –_ bufó nuevamente.

\- _Tantas cosas, oh, mi Sesshomaru –_

 _\- [¡Iagh! Deja de ponerte tan asquerosamente amorosa] –_

Kagome miró su marca, ya casi las dos mitades se encontraban.

- _Tú… ¿me estás manteniendo despierta, para completar el enlace? –_

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

- _[Piensa lo que quieras] –_

 _\- Definitivamente eres algo que él me ha dado –_

 _-[No digas estupideces] –_

 _\- Gracias –_

 _\- Hmph –_

Las dos mitades finalmente se toparon, formando un cuarto de luna, en el hombro de Kagome, deteniéndose el sangrado y todos los golpes y heridas se sanaron en cuestión de segundos. Su marca comenzó a brillar.

Los presentes no sabían que ocurría.

Irasue esbozó una sonrisa fugaz.

\- Ya levántate, Kagome de Taisho, mi hijo está sufriendo más de lo apropiado – dijo en tono burlón.

\- Sí, Irasue –

Abrió sus ojos, ya no eran miel, pero eran más claros que antes, además de las marcas en su rostro, un poco más pequeñas que las de Irasue, pero del mismo color que las de Sesshomaru.

Se sentó y miró a su esposo.

\- No me iré a ningún lado sin ti – puso su mano en la mejilla de su sufrida pareja y le dio un gran beso en frente de todos para confortarlo, recibiendo un gran abrazo en respuesta por el youkai.


	29. TRANQUILIDAD PASAJERA

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Buenas tardes, espero que la estén pasando chevere.  
**

 **Aquí vengo con un nuevo cap para este fic, agradezco sus comentarios, no olviden dejarlos en esta vuelta también ;)**

CAPITULO 29

* * *

 **TRANQUILIDAD PASAJERA  
**

Luego del estrago de horas tempranas, ya era un hecho de que la Señora del Oeste había logrado sobrevivir a su emparejamiento, surgiendo su primera transformación que por poco acaba con la vida de su suegra…

\- Buenas tardes, Señora Irasue – Kagome entraba con mucha cuidado a la habitación de la ex Señora del Oeste, pero esta no se dignó en responderle, después de todo la culpable de que estuviera tan débil, era ella - ¿Se siente mejor? – aquellos ojos chocolate claros, la miraban con curiosidad.

\- Miko – abrió los ojos la Inu, girando su mirada para verla fijamente a los ojos a la nueva miembro de su casta – No me subestimes – se sentó lentamente.

\- ¡No! No se mueva – Kagome colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, y un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió, haciéndola retractarse de inmediato – Lo lamento – se sentía como un cachorro regañado, sin siquiera haber escuchado una palabra por parte de la Inu mayor.

\- Tus sentidos están muy bien por lo visto – había una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer – Pero no puedes quedar con la cola entre las patas cada vez que sientas que hiciste algo mal, niña – una mano de Irasue se posó en la cabeza de Kagome, quien se encontraba de rodillas al lado de su cama.

La Miko levantó su mirada, topándose con unos ojos dorados, cálidos, podría jurar que incluso había ternura en ellos.

\- ¡Sí! – se levantó y se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, Rin y Yuka la estaban esperando afuera.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – las chicas aún no se acostumbraban al nuevo color de ojos de la Miko.

\- Kagome, Yuka quiere hablar contigo… es urgente… - Kagome pasó sus ojos al rostro de Yuka, quien miraba algún punto del suelo, mientras en sus mejillas un leve rubor se hacía presente.

\- De acuerdo – Kagome tomó posición de carrera - ¿Quién llega primero al tejado del ala oeste? – les guiñó el ojo.

Tanto Yuka como Rin, se miraron entre sí, Kagome se comportaba como… ¿una cachorra? - ¡Sí! –

\- ¡Ahora! – las tres jóvenes salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

Rin y Kagome, esquivaban y brincaban a cada obstáculo, entre ellos otros sirvientes que tenían la mala suerte de estar en su camino. Por su parte Yuka, solo debía "atravesarlos" lo cual los hacía sentir más incómodos…

Sesshomaru iba en dirección a su despacho, cuando vio el espectáculo de la Señora del Oeste, junto a sus dos protegidas.

 _-*Ahora tiene más energía que antes*-_

 _\- Hmph –_

No le dio mucha importancia, la única condición para su comportamiento era que nadie saliera herido.

Siguió su camino, pero cuando entró en su despacho, Inuyasha se encontraba esperándolo.

\- ¿Y ahora tú que quieres? – le dijo con un tono algo molesto, tenía gran cantidad de papeleo por terminar y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

\- Gracias –

\- No sé de qué hablas – se dirigió a su silla.

\- La cuidas mejor de lo que yo alguna vez, lo hubiera hecho – el tono del joven era muy suave.

\- Hmph –

\- Pero te iba comentar algo, hace tiempo que ella no ve a los suyos… ¿Recuerdas que tiene a su madre y hermano del otro lado del pozo? –

Era cierto, Kagome había quedado en ir a visitar a su madre, pero muchas cosas sucedieron, y no se había logrado el objetivo.

\- Hmph –

\- Entonces, yo termino con toda la basura que tienes pendiente, junto con Jaken y tú la llevas a ver a su familia –

El mayor arqueó una ceja, quizás el golpe de la mañana le había afectado el cerebro.

\- Deja de mirarme así, ahora lárgate – el joven hanyou se remangaba su haori - ¡Oye, Jaken! –

\- Ya voy – el pequeño sapo, venía con una especie de carretilla cargada de pergaminos y demás papeles.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? – preguntó Inuyasha.

\- El papeleo retrasado… y aún queda más… -

\- Sesshomaru… - miró a su hermano quien con una leve sonrisa se levantó de la silla y salió del salón.

\- Bueno, renacuajo, tráeme algo de comer, esto va para largo, que fastidio, ¡Keh! – se sentó en la silla de Sesshomaru y comenzó su tarea, orientado por Jaken.

\- Pero, Yuka, ¿acaso no quieres a Hayato? – Kagome trataba de ayudar a la joven a entender sus sentimientos.

\- Yo… no estoy segura… - su rostro estaba muy rojo de la vergüenza.

\- Pero, Yuka, ¿No me dijiste que se besaron? – el rostro de Yuka estaba por estallar, mientras que Kagome la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó la Miko.

\- S… sí…. – bajaba la mirada – Él me besó… y yo… no me resistí… -

El rostro de Kagome se suavizó, tenía frente a ella a una joven muy confundida, pero que a pesar de todo, le gustaba su pretendiente, de alguna forma.

Tomó el rostro de Yuka en sus manos, aquel roce de alguna forma tranquilizó la mente de la joven loba.

\- No te presiones, solo pasa tiempo de calidad con él, y tus pensamientos y sentimientos poco a poco se irán aclarando, no tienes por qué apresurar las cosas – una sonrisa muy sincera se mostraba en el rostro.

\- _[Sí, claro…] -_

Yuka la observaba con detenimiento, Kagome, a pesar de haberse convertido en youkai, conservaba aquel poder de calmar a cualquiera con su sonrisa.

\- La señorita Kagome, tiene razón, yo intentaré no molestarte tanto, Yuka – le sacó la lengua.

\- Gracias… Rin, Kagome… - les dio un abrazo a ambas, a la hermana y madre que tenía en frente, pues ese era el papel que estaban jugando.

 _-[Los humanos son tan melosos, me dan náuseas]-_

\- Entonces, ¿Tú y Hayato son novios? – Yoko había estado oculta entre las tejas, escuchando la conversación.

\- Yoko – Yuka la miraba sin saber qué hacer, Yoko sentía una gran atracción hacia Hayato, pero este siempre la veía como una hermana menor – Sí, algo así – la miró a los ojos.

La mirada de Yoko denotaba tristeza y algo de molestia, su aura demoníaca comenzaba a descontrolarse.

- _[¿Qué le pasa a esa cachorra?] –_ la nueva entidad en el interior de Kagome, miraba con reproche la actitud poco madura de la cría de zorro.

 _\- Sólo está un poco enfadada, a ella le gusta el General –_ le respondía Kagome serenamente

\- _[Pues está por atacar…] –_

 _\- Pues sí... –_

En los ojos de Yoko, brotaban lágrimas de furia e iba directo a clavarle sus garras a Yuka, cuando sintió como alguien la tomó por su ropa, dejándola en el aire. Miró a Kagome y a Rin pero no era ninguna de ellas, el viento sopló y un aroma, que le causó escalofríos, llegó a su nariz.

\- A… Amo Sesshomaru… - se quedó estática.

\- Tenía entendido que te gustaba Inuyasha, pero no que te gustaba mi General, Yoko – su voz retumbaba en sus orejas.

\- Yo, yo… -

\- Eres muy joven, Yoko, Yuka te lleva un par de años más y Hayato ni se diga – aquello era una escena muy paternal por parte de Sesshomaru.

\- Pero… - Yoko, miraba a Yuka, pero con una mirada de "ayúdame", más que de odio.

\- No hay excusas – la puso en el suelo – Miko, nos vamos – miró a su mujer.

Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, golpeaban un lado de su rostro, y con sus ojos, y cabello oscuro, le brindaban un gran espectáculo, una divina imagen.

Sin poder controlarlo un leve rubor se mostró en sus mejillas.

Las tres chicas vieron embelesadas la faceta de enamorado de su amo, siendo pescadas por su mirada.

\- Se acabó el espectáculo, regresen a sus labores – dirigiéndose a Yuka y Yoko – Rin, ¿vas a ir con nosotros? – le preguntó su amo.

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó la chica.

\- Vamos a la época de mi esposa – miró a la aludida, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada

\- Hmph – una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su amo, no era cosa de todos los días para Yuka Y Yoko.

\- ¡Qué bien! – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kagome estaba enganchada de los hombros de Sesshomaru – Eres el mejor – le dijo seductoramente y le plantó un beso en frente de las niñas.

A las tres chicas se les puso el rostro más rojo que un tomate, pues Sesshomaru no se había abstenido de corresponder el beso de su amada, en su presencia.

Kagome finalizó el beso con una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior del poderoso Youkai, quien al abrir sus ojos, mostraba una profunda ternura y amor. Con los rayos del sol bañándolos, parecían una pareja de enamorados de cuentos de hadas, sus cabellos siendo mecidos por el viento.

Las tres jóvenes suspiraron inconscientemente, captando la atención de Kagome.

\- Señor Taisho, le recuerdo que tenemos público – Sesshomaru la tenía sujeta firmemente por la cintura.

\- Rin – la chica quedó alerta - ¿Vienes o no? Es la última vez que te lo pregunto – retornó su mirada gélida.

\- Claro – sonrió la chica – nos vemos – se despidió con un gesto de sus amigas y se acercó a la pareja.

\- Yuka, que Hayato no te haga nada raro, ¿entiendes? – la advertencia por parte de su amo, fue directa, causándole un gran sonrojo.

\- Sí – atinó a responderle.

Una luz cubrió al trío, y se fue en dirección al pozo.

\- Discúlpame, Yoko – rompió el silencio Yuka.

\- Nada de eso, discúlpame tu a mí, el amo tiene razón, Hayato es un vejestorio – sonrió.

\- Con que aquí están, mi padre las ha estado llamando para que vayan a comer – Kyosuke había llegado al tejado.

\- Ya vamos, Kyo – respondieron las dos.

\- Por cierto, Yuka, Hayato te espera en el comedor – saltó al vacío, cayendo en el patio principal, seguido por quienes consideraba: sus hermanas.

Por otro lado, nuestro trío arribó al pozo, no sin ser vistos por Kohaku que andaba patrullando el área junto a Kirara.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, Señorita Kagome, Rin – saludó con una sonrisa el joven.

\- ¡Kohaku! – Rin salió corriendo y de un saltó, haciendo caer a Kohaku de bruces con ella encima - ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarnos? – lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- He estado un poco ocupado – dijo el joven algo nervioso, nuevamente Rin estaba sentado sobre él, en una posición muy comprometedora - ¿Van a la época de la Señorita Kagome? – hizo una pregunta obvia para despejar su mente.

\- Sí – respondió Kagome, quien estaba siendo cubierta por algunas sombras, avanzó un poco, causando gran impresión en el joven.

\- ¿Kagome? ¿Es usted? – el joven la miraba confundido.

Empezando por su nuevo color de ojos, sus marcas, los colmillos que se apreciaban en su sonrisa, estaba un poco más alta y más moldeada que la última vez, se veía, inmortal.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? Claro que soy yo – se acercó a él y tocó su rostro.

Kohaku sintió el suave roce de la miko, sin embargo, había una sutil presencia demoníaca proveniente de ella.

\- Es que… siento una presencia proviniendo de usted… -

\- La señorita Kagome ahora es una Inu youkai – le explicó Rin, mientras seguía sentada sobre el pobre chico.

\- ¿Una Inu? – Dudó unos segundos - ¿Y siendo demonio podrá atravesar su propio campo de fuerza? – giró sus ojos en dirección al pozo.

Buena pregunta. Debería poder hacerlo. La incertidumbre la invadió, la última vez que levantó el campo, ella solo poseía sus dones sagrados, sin embargo, ahora, tenía cualidades de demonio, sin mencionar que ahora es un demonio…

Kagome caminó hacia el pozo, con una mano frente a ella, sentía un cambio de temperatura a medida que se acercaba.

- _[¿Un campo de energía sagrada?]-_

 _\- Sí –_

 _\- [¿Puedes pasar?] –_

 _\- Espero que sí –_

Cuando su mano hizo contacto con el campo, este mostraba algo de resistencia para permitirle el paso.

 _-[Oye… eso duele] –_ al retraer su mano, había marcas de pequeñas quemaduras.

\- El campo está hecho de energía pura, y sí… - Kagome pensó en voz alta, junto sus manos cerrando sus ojos, y comenzó a canalizar su energía, empujando su esencia demoníaca hacia el centro de su ser, y la sagrada alrededor como si de una coraza se tratara.

Rin observaba extasiada, a diferencia de los dos hombres con lo que estaban, ella podía ver la esencia espiritual de las personas, y eso le permitía ver lo que ocurría en el interior de la Miko.

No había pensado en ver con sus otros ojos a Kagome, un leve tono lila se posó en los orbes de la menor, Sesshomaru no pasó por desapercibido esto.

Su energía que ahora era de un tono fuerte de rosa, casi fucsia, se comenzó a descomponer, dejando por fuera una energía más pura de un tono más pálido, como era antes, y en el centro de su cuerpo había una energía con un color más rojizo.

En eso, Kagome, abrió sus ojos y su color habitual estaba de retorno, al igual que su apariencia humana, avanzó nuevamente hacia el campo de energía y esta vez, su mano lo atravesó sin problemas.

\- Resuelto – sonrió mirando a Sesshomaru y luego a Rin, quien terminaba de regresar sus ojos a su estado normal.

 _-[Esto está algo apretado aquí] –_ Se quejaba su bestia.

 _\- Es momentáneo –_

 _\- *Te quejas mucho, ¿no crees?* -_

 _\- [Oh, Kagome, creo que un zángano ha quedado atrapado dentro de tu mente, escucho un susurro molesto…] –_

 _\- Vamos, recuerden que Sesshomaru y yo, estamos casados, y se tendrán que soportar por la eternidad… -_

 _\- [Lo siento, ¿decías algo?]-_

Kagome solo respiró profundo y pudo ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su amado.

\- ¿Te diviertes? – le extendió su mano, para que la acompañara.

Sin dudarlo la tomo y avanzó, ambos pasaron el campo de energía.

\- Impresionante… - dijo Rin - ¿Kohaku puede ir con nosotros? –

Aquella pregunta no le agradó al youkai, quien se limitó a no responder.

\- Intentémoslo – la miko extendió su mano hacia Kohaku.

Al tomarla, el joven sintió una pequeña sacudida en todo su cuerpo y fue halado por Kagome, entrando en el campo de fuerza.

\- Rin, rodéalo con tu poder… sólo por si acaso – le guiñó un ojo, saltando al pozo, junto con Sesshomaru, siendo envueltos por aquella luz que los transportaba al presente.

\- ¿No duele? – Kohaku estaba algo temeroso - ¿Qué pasa si mi hermana ve que no regreso?

\- Para nada – Rin tomó la mano del joven y subieron al borde del pozo – Señorita Sango, volveremos pronto – saltó llevándose consigo a Kohaku, quien apenas escuchó la voz de su hermana despidiéndolo.

Del otro lado la pareja los esperaba.

\- Creí que se habían perdido en el camino – Kagome extendió sus manos, mientras el youkai, la sujetaba por la cintura, sacando a los dos chicos sin problemas.

\- Vamos Kohaku, vamos con la Señora Naomi para que te compre ropa nueva, a ella no le gusta vernos vestidos como normalmente andamos – Rin se llevó a rastras al pobre Kohaku.

Sesshomaru hizo ademán de seguirlos, pero se detuvo al ver que Kagome no se movía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó extrañado.

\- No parezco humana ¿cierto? – le preguntó ella en respuesta.

La miró de pies a cabeza, había retornado a su forma youkai, ojos claros, colmillos relucientes.

\- ¿Piensas ocultarle a Naomi tu condición? – preguntó indiferente el demonio.

\- No sé si será adecuado que me vea así, quizás no lo asimile y enferme… - miraba a los ojos de su esposo.

\- Pues, yo creo que si podría asimilarlo – Su madre aparecía detrás de Sesshomaru – Tienes un hermoso color de ojos, Kagome – se acercó y puso su cálida mano en el rostro de su hija.

Aquella acción hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera, su madre siempre la apoyaba en lo que fuera, incluso siendo un demonio ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿Eres como él? – inspeccionó a su hija, notando garras y colmillos, además de las marcas de su rostro.

\- Sí – respondió mientras veía como su madre la recorría de pies a cabeza con su mirada.

Al colocarse frente a ella, su madre le dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Pasaron a la casa, para disfrutar de la cena.

Hablaron de la boda youkai, claro, omitiendo los detalles de todos los pequeños aconteceres, que sonaran aterradores para su madre.

Sota y Rin, le mostraban a Kohaku, como usar la consola de videojuegos de Sota.

\- Esto es complicado – decía el joven exterminador.

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero mira – Rin colocó sus manos sobre las de Kohaku, causándole un rubor que Sota, percibió al instante.

\- Rin, en el refrigerador hay unos potes con gelatina de cereza, puedes tomar uno si quieres – intervino Sota.

\- ¿Ustedes no quieren? – preguntó antes de irse.

\- ¿Qué es gelatina? – preguntó Kohaku.

\- Correcto, les traeré una a cada uno – se levantó y fue en dirección a la cocina.

\- ¿Te gusta Rin? ¿Cierto? – Sota sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas – estaba sonrojado.

\- Te estas poniendo como un tomate – le dio una palmada en el hombro – Es una chica linda, inteligente y dulce –

\- Ni te imaginas – Kohaku recordaba en cada momento la sonrisa de Rin.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste? –

\- No… me da vergüenza, además no sé si el Señor Sesshomaru esté de acuerdo – miró de reojo al aludido, quien disfrutaba distraído de un enorme filete que Naomi le había servido.

\- No creo que se oponga – miró al youkai sentado a la mesa.

\- La verdad no lo sé… -

\- ¿Qué cosa no sabes, Kohaku? – Rin ya había regresado.

\- Bueno, yo… -

\- Lo invité a la tienda de videojuegos, y no sabe si acompañarnos - le ayudó Sota.

\- Eso… - Kohaku los miraba con extrañeza - ¿Qué es una tienda? –

\- Esto es peor de lo que pensé… - Sota se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- Es como un mercado en nuestro tiempo – agregó Rin

\- Ya veo –

\- Rin, Kohaku, iremos a dar una vuelta, ¿vienen? – Kagome estaba de pie cerca de ellos, ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Claro – respondió Rin sin chistar – ahora venimos, Sota – tomó a Kohaku por la mano y lo haló con fuerza, casi arrastrándolo.

\- Alto ahí – la madre de Kagome los paró en seco – En esas fachas no van a ninguna parte –

Todos se miraron de pies a cabeza, Kagome llevaba un traje de guerra que por alguna razón le resultaba más apropiado que sus Kimonos, Sesshomaru, su habitual vestimenta, y Rin llevaba un kimono de la realeza Taisho; Kohaku su traje de exterminador.

\- Ayudaré a los más jóvenes – tomó a Rin y a Kohaku de las manos – En tu habitación hay ropa nueva, hija –

\- Gracias, mamá – miró a su pareja – vamos –

Subieron las escaleras, y entraron a la habitación de Kagome.

\- Creo que nos vendría bien un baño, ¿Qué piensas? –

\- Hmph – se deshizo de su armadura y colocó sus espadas en la cama de Kagome.

Procedió a quitarse su haori y el resto de su ropa, dirigiéndose al baño, seguido por Kagome.

Tomaron un baño rápido con agua tibia, para relajar sus músculos. Se ayudaron a vestir mutuamente. Y salieron a esperar a los chicos.

Para su sorpresa, tanto Rin como Kohaku ya estaban bañados y listos.

\- Mamá, siempre me sorprendes – comentó Kagome.

\- Esa es la labor de una madre –

Rin vestía un hermoso vestido azul, sus cabellos sueltos, una doncella.

A Kohaku, le puso una playera de color liso con una chaqueta negra, lo que si no pudo, fue arreglar el cabello del chico, pues este se negó rotundamente.

\- Te ves apuesto, Kohaku – se dirigió a él, la miko, causándole un rubor e inquietud en el chico.

Kohaku miró a Sesshomaru, para evaluar su expresión luego del comentario de su esposa.

El youkai lo miraba sin molestia aparente, cosa que no sabía cómo interpretar, ya que ese demonio era un especialista ocultando sus emociones.

\- Ahora sí pueden irse – los acompañó a la puerta la madre de Kagome – hija, recuerda que no pueden ver como son en realidad – le hizo un gesto tocándose la cara.

Kagome entendió el mensaje directo, nuevamente cerró sus ojos y su apariencia regresó a ser la de antes. Sesshomaru por su parte, caía bajo el efecto del conjuro que ella lanzó en una ocasión anterior, que también lo "humanizaba".

Caminaron por el lugar, al parecer había algún festival, pues se veían los fuegos artificiales en todo su esplendor.

\- ¿Esas luces de colores? – Kohaku miraba al cielo - ¿Qué tipo de estrellas son? –

\- Digamos que son estrellas hechas por el hombre – le dijo con la mayor sencillez, Rin.

\- Se llaman fuegos artificiales – le adicionó Kagome, quien miró de reojo hacia atrás para ver al chico.

\- Son hermosos – comentó el chico.

Continuaron su caminata, hasta que llegaron a un puesto de helados.

\- ¡Yo quiero uno de fresa! – gritó Rin, corriendo en dirección al establecimiento.

Kagome le dio alcance, después de todo la que cargaba el dinero era ella.

\- Dos de fresa, uno de vainilla y uno de chocolate; por favor – dijo la miko.

\- Kagome, el chocolate te hace daño – la voz de Sesshomaru llamó su atención - ¿Recuerdas? –

La joven Miko captó unos segundos más tarde la advertencia del youkai, ella ahora era una inu y como tal tenía ciertas limitaciones que no había comprobado.

\- Tienes razón – dijo algo desilusionada – Que sean dos de fresa y dos de vainilla – cambió su pedido.

Aquel hombre les entregó una porción de helado a cada uno, luego de pagar, se dirigieron a unas mesas que estaban aledañas al puesto de helados.

\- Kohaku, ¿por qué no pruebas el helado? – le preguntó Rin al ver que el muchacho no comía.

\- Bueno, es que… - miró a Kagome y a su amo, que con facilidad usaban el extraño artefacto blanco para llevar bocados de lo que sea que tenía en las manos, a sus bocas.

\- Yo te ayudo – Rin dejó a un lado su postre, tomó el de Kohaku y acercando una cucharada a su boca – Abre la boca – le ordenó.

El joven obedeció y el frío bocado lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó la chica.

\- Está… frío… - soltó un poco de aire – Pero está delicioso – le sonrió devuelta a la chica.

Rin estaba alegre, pero de pronto vio como a Kohaku, le había quedado una gotita de helado en la comisura de los labios y con una servilleta lo limpió.

El gesto no fue bien visto por Sesshomaru, quien no quitaba los ojos de los jóvenes.

Kagome, no dijo nada, pero ella, al igual que Sesshomaru, había escuchado la charla de Sota con Kohaku, enterándose que al joven le interesaba Rin.

\- Kohaku – lo llamó el mayor – Aprende a comer por tu cuenta –

\- ¡Sí! – el joven se enderezó y le quitó a Rin la cuchara y el vaso de helado, imitando la acción de Rin, llevó otro bocado a sus labios.

Rin no comprendía, pero le pareció gracioso la manera en que el chico obedecía a su amo, como si este le estuviera sosteniendo la espada en el cuello.

\- Bien, continuemos – anunció Kagome.

El youkai y sus acompañantes se levantaron y siguieron a Kagome.

Iban tan distraídos describiendo y explicando un par de cosas a Kohaku, que no se percataron que habían llegado a un lugar soleno y algo peligroso por las noches.

\- Señorita Kagome, ¿estamos en el camino correcto? – preguntó Rin al no conocer el área.

\- Ah, es cierto – ella por alguna razón no sentía miedo alguno, como cuando era humana.

 _-[¿Acaso debería sentir algún remordimiento?] –_ le preguntó su otro yo.

 _\- Para nada –_

 _\- [¿Por qué siento una leve preocupación de tu parte?] –_

Un grupo de hombres salían de entre las sombras.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo un hombre alto y macizo.

\- Qué hermosa jovencita – dijo uno a espaldas de Rin, causándole un leve susto.

\- Lárguense – ordenó Sesshomaru, quien había percibido la presencia de 10 hombres acechándolos.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – le habló el primer hombre indignado.

\- Eso no te importa, desaparezcan – les habló con calma.

\- Está bien, pero antes, queremos jugar con estas hermosas jovencitas – un tercer hombre tomó a Kagome por la espalda, amenazándola con una navaja en el cuello – Si no te importa – rio asquerosamente.

Otro hombre tomó a Rin, de la misma manera que a Kagome.

Sin embargo, ni Kohaku ni Sesshomaru se movieron de sus lugares para hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo otro hombre que aparecía de entre las sombras - ¿Acaso son tan cobardes que ni intentaran ayudarlas? –

Los otros seis hombres se hicieron presentes, rodeándolos.

 _\- * Por esto ella se sentía así * -_

 _\- [¿Y estos que quieren?] –_

 _\- *¿Qué crees?* -_

 _\- [Seres repugnantes] –_

Los 10 hombres pertenecían a una temida banda, que se dedicaba a atacar mujeres en esa parte de la ciudad, pero nadie se atrevía a hacerles frente, por temor a que asesinaran a algún familiar.

\- Cierra la boca – fue lo único que dijo Kohaku.

\- Entonces disfruten el espectáculo – el hombre que tenía sujeta a Kagome, deslizó una de sus manos bajo la falda de la misma.

En esto ella, a pesar de estar siendo amenazada con una navaja, detuvo la mano del agresor, sujetando firmemente.

\- ¡Suelta mi mano si no quieres morir! – le gritó el hombre.

\- Deja de intentar cosas absurdas, de lo contrario el que morirá será otro – habló Rin, quien mostraba sus ojos lilas, causando algo de temor en sus atacantes.

\- Cierra la boca, mocosa – otro hombre se acercó a Rin con pésimas intenciones.

Kohaku hizo ademán de ayudarla, pero el youkai a su lado lo detuvo.

\- Señor… - lo miró sin comprender, regresando su mirada a Rin.

Antes de que el hombre lograra tocar a Rin, un látigo golpeó sus manos, dejando terribles marcas en las mismas.

El grupo de hombres sin entender miraron la fuente de aquella extraña arma.

De la mano de Kagome se extendía, aquella "tira brillante".

\- ¡Maldita! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! – otro de los hombres quiso acercarse, pero Kagome movió con gran habilidad el látigo, haciéndole mantener distancia e incluso, dejando marcas en el concreto.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres? – Gritó el hombre herido - ¡Mátala! –

En ese instante, tanto Kagome como Rin, desaparecieron y reaparecieron, en frente de sus agresores.

\- ¿Qué soy? – Habló Kagome – Un demonio… quizás… - levantó su mirada y entre su flequillo se notaba el brillar de sus ojos color miel.

Kohaku miraba algo espantado.

\- Yo acabo con los de la izquierda, Señorita Kagome – avisó Rin, lanzándose a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra los hombres.

\- Eso me deja a mí con ustedes – Se lanzó al ataque.

No demoraron ni 30 segundos, cuando ya todos estaban tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes y con grandes heridas, pero no graves.

\- Kohaku, átalos – ordenó Sesshomaru.

\- S… Sí… - respondió el joven, tomando unas cuerdas que los mismos agresores llevaban consigo, atándolos de a dos, con gran destreza.

\- Vámonos – dijo el mayor.

\- Debo avisar a la policía – Kagome aún con sus ojos miel, llamó a través de su celular a la estación más cercana. Dando aviso a las autoridades que la banda más temida, había caído en menos de media hora – Ahora sí –

Rin y Kagome caminaron delante de ambos hombres.

\- Son increíblemente fuertes – dijo Kohaku por lo bajo – pero la Señorita Kagome me da algo de miedo – sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Hmph – fue lo único que respondió el demonio.

\- Comprendí que no era necesaria nuestra ayuda, después de todo, sólo eran humanos – analizó la actitud del youkai al impedirle su participación.

 _-* Creí que los matarías*-_

 _-[Iba a hacerlo, ella no me dejó] –_ se acomodaba en un rincón para descansar.

El resto de la caminata se dio sin problemas, pero antes de entrar a la casa, justo en la puerta, Taisho se detuvo, a sabiendas que Kohaku venía detrás de él.

\- ¿Pasa algo señor Sesshomaru? – preguntó Rin preocupada.

\- No – no la miró – Kohaku, quiero hablar contigo –

\- Rin, me ayudas a acomodar el lugar donde dormirá Kohaku – dijo Kagome, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- De acuerdo – entró delante de Kagome – No seas rudo – le susurró a su amado.

\- Hmph –

Al oír eso, Kohaku palideció.

\- ¿Señor? – se dirigió a él.

El youkai miraba el cielo, esa noche la luna estaba oculta tras las nubes, pronto llovería.

\- ¿Qué sientes por Rin? – pregunta directa.

\- ¡Eh!, bueno, yo… - su rostro enrojeció por completo.

\- Responde –

\- Siento un gran cariño hacia ella – no sabía qué palabras usar.

\- ¿La amas? – el demonio continuaba mirando hacia un punto del cielo.

\- Yo, la quiero mucho –

\- No me has respondido –

\- Sí, la amo – respiró hondo – pero eso ella aun no lo nota – dijo algo desilusionado.

\- Rin es joven aún –

\- Sí, lo tengo presente, supongo que esa es la razón por la que no me presta la atención que quiero – miró al suelo – pero sé que si soy más constante tal vez lo consiga –

\- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a ofrecerle? – la mirada del demonio se posó sobre él.

\- Sé que ella actualmente es una princesa, y que lo más probable es que no pueda brindarle ningún bien físico de mayor valor a los que posee, sin embargo, puedo ofrecerle mi vida y eterno querer, con tal de que ella permanezca siempre a mi lado – lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Y si yo me niego a darte el permiso para cortejarla? – avanzó hacia él, mostrando sus garras, pues en los alrededores del templo, su forma era la de siempre.

\- Yo, no me rendiría, aunque perdiera mi cabeza en el intento – no le quitó la mirada al demonio

\- Siempre reconocí que tenías agallas – Sesshomaru se apartó de él – Si llegas a lastimarla, te juro que no quedará nada de ti, ¿entiendes? – la voz del youkai tenía un tono severo.

\- Tenga la plena seguridad, que jamás heriré a Rin – le sonrió aliviado.

\- Entra –

\- Sí, Señor –

Ambos hombres entraron, y vieron a la familia reunida alrededor de la caja a la que llamaban televisor.

\- Ya era hora, iba a salir por ustedes dos – comentó la madre de Kagome.

\- Kohaku, ven, siéntate a mi lado – lo llamó alegremente Rin.

\- Ya voy – el joven avanzó y se sentó a la derecha de Rin, a ver el curioso artefacto.

Kagome se levantó disimuladamente y fue en dirección a Sesshomaru.

\- Eres muy buen padre – le susurró al oído, acción que estremeció al demonio.

\- Hmph –

Terminado el programa, Kagome le mostró a Kohaku donde dormiría. Ya le habían preparado una cómoda cama y dejado una muda de ropa, para que se diera un baño antes de dormir.

Rin como siempre, dormiría con la madre de Kagome.

\- Buenas noches – se despidieron todos.

La pareja retornó a la habitación de Kagome.

\- Mamá dice que tu dinero se ha ido incrementando a una velocidad increíble – le comentaba mientras se quitaba algunas prendas.

\- ¿Dinero? Ah, recuerdo – recordando los pequeños diamantes regalo de su madre.

\- Sí –

\- ¿La boda? – preguntó el Taisho, a quien no se le había olvidado que Naomi, había preparado algo para una boda humana.

\- ¿Eh? – entonces Kagome recordó – La boda… -

\- Mañana hablaremos de eso con ella – sentenció el lord.

El cuarto estaba a una temperatura agradable, gracias al aire acondicionado que se había instalado anteriormente.

Al acercarse a su mujer, sintió un sutil cambio, al tomarla por el rostro, vio en ella aquellos ojos miel, observándolo fijamente.

\- Yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho – se presentó formalmente.

\- [Ya sé quién eres] – Kagome le había cedido a su bestia el control, a petición de Sesshomaru, pues quería conversar directamente con ella.

\- ¿Entonces sabes quién eres? – le preguntó.

\- [Tengo entendido que soy el otro yo de esta humana, luego del emparejamiento, surgí yo, en consecuencia le he dado longevidad a su vida, para que esté a tu lado] –

\- *¿Tú quieres estar a mi lado?*-

\- [De no ser así, júralo que ya te hubiera matado por la manera en que me estás sujetando] –

Sesshomaru la tenía presa entre sus brazos.

\- *Eres perfecta* -

\- [Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti] – sonrió

\- *Insolente* -

\- [Gracias] – se zafó de su agarre y le hizo una pequeña reverencia en son de burla, [Tengo una duda, ¿Para qué te quieres casar de nuevo?]-

-*Nos casamos por las leyes youkai* - hizo una breve pausa - *Pero en este tiempo no hay constancia de nuestra unión, y debe haberla, por obligación*- finalizó.

\- [Definitivamente lo estúpido se pega] –

\- *Yo pensaba igual que tú, o mejor dicho, él pensaba igual que tú* - sonrió la bestia refiriéndose a Sesshomaru -*Dime algo, ¿Cuándo piensas darme cachorros?* -

Aquella pregunta generó un ambiente de tensión.

-[¿Qué demonios?]- preguntó en voz baja – [Yo no…] – un rubor cubrió el rostro de la joven.

 _\- Tranquila, yo tampoco estoy lista –_ le sonrió Kagome para tranquilizar a la perturbada bestia.

\- *Te estoy hablando* - hizo una pausa - *Por cierto, si yo soy Yako, ¿tu nombre es? *-

\- [Kasumi] - dijo con una voz suave.

\- *Kasumi… lindo nombre* - le susurró al oído. Haciendo estremecer a la joven.

Kasumi inconscientemente dejaba expuesto el lugar de la marca en signo de sumisión.

\- *Digas lo que digas, tu cuerpo sabe que eres mía* - recorrió con su lengua la marca en el hombro de Kagome.

Ella solo se limitó a ser consentida por las caricias de su macho.

A pesar de los fervientes deseos demoniacos de demostrarse su amor, no podían, pues causarían gran estragos en la pequeña habitación, por lo que lucharon para controlarse, tomando el control de sus cuerpos.

\- Kasumi… de verdad es un lindo nombre – comentaba Kagome en un tono suave - ¿Todos ustedes tienen un ser alterno dentro de ustedes? – dirigió su mirada a su pareja, quien se deshacía de la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando su bien contorneado tren superior a la vista.

\- Generalmente, hasta el momento no he escuchado de algún demonio que no la posea – se recostaba en la cama.

\- Ya veo – Kagome, se quitaba su blusa y falda quedando en ropa interior, mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir, pero el recuerdo del "atraco" le hizo optar por tomar un baño rápido.

Una vez listos, se acomodaron en la cama dejándose llevar al reino de los sueños.

Del otro lado del pozo, un ser cubierto por una capucha, observaba el pozo por el que se habían ido la Miko y sus acompañantes.

\- ¿A dónde diablos fueron? – Se preguntaba – Parece que no es la primera vez… -

\- Señor, ¿Qué hará? – le preguntaba un sirviente que lo acompañaba.

\- Por ahora nada, esperaremos que regresen, tomen a los líderes del clan de hombres lobos, y envíen un mensajero al palacio de la Luna –

La luna que salió por breves segundos, dejó ver una sonrisa maligna.

Un enorme ejército se dirigía a las cuevas de la tribu de los hombres lobo, ordenado por Shigoku.

En las cuevas, todo iba transcurriendo con normalidad, hasta que los vigías, divisaron una nube oscura acercándose sospechosamente a sus dominios.

\- Alerten a Koga – ordenó uno de los hombres.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron otros dos vigilantes, que salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia donde se encontraba su líder.

Al llegar, les costaba mucho respirar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – los recibió Ayame.

\- Sí… Señora… - trataban de recuperar el aliento – Una masa oscura se dirige a gran velocidad a nuestras tierras –

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Koga entraba a la cueva con la cacería del día - ¿Cuánto demorará en llegar aquí? –

No habían sido atacados por nadie desde que Naraku fue derrotado, no obstante él había insistido en continuar con los entrenamientos de todos los miembros de su tribu, solo por precaución.

\- Considerando la velocidad, digamos que en unas tres horas… - alguien noqueó al lobo de cabello rubio, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

\- Digamos que no es bueno haciendo cálculos… - Aquel ser, se quitaba su capucha.

\- ¡Shigoku! – Koga se ponía por delante de Ayame - ¡¿Qué quieres?! –

El rubio avanzaba despacio hacia la pareja.

\- Yo… nada en especial, sólo los privaré de su libertad un tiempo – sonrió el joven de ojos rojos.

\- Sobre mi cadáver – Goraishi aparecía en las manos de Koga, atacando de improvisto al ser no deseado.

Pudo alcanzarlo con su ataque, pero había algo que no estaba bien, Shigoku no se movió ni un milímetro.

Sólo se giró y al ver las telas rasgadas, Koga se dio cuenta que había atacado a una marioneta.

\- Sabía que no te resistirías a atacarme – sonrió, y un gas potente comenzó a salir a velocidad del área afectada por el Goraishi de Koga.

Ayame intentó escapar, pero la cueva había sido sellada por alguna clase de magia.

\- ¡Koga! – tosía al sentirse abrumada por el gas - ¡No podemos salir! – se cubría la nariz con un trozo de piel.

\- ¡Maldito! – Le gritó Koga, pero al intentar atacarlo, sus piernas fallaron, haciéndolo caer de lleno contra el suelo - ¿Qué me has hecho? – dijo entre dientes.

\- Ustedes son muy débiles, solo es un poco de veneno que ataca directamente su sistema nervioso, es todo – sonreía aquella marioneta – ahora el resto de la tribu-

Otros seres encapuchados entraron en la cueva, tomando a Koga y Ayame con ellos, y atando a los otros dos que habían quedado atrapados junto a ellos.

Poco a poco la marioneta se iba reconstruyendo.

\- ¡Atención mis queridos lobos! – Gritó desde lo alto - ¡Tengo a sus líderes como rehenes! – Hizo levitar a Koga y a Ayame, quienes no podían moverse, solo respirar les costaba un mundo – Espero que esto les haga saber que no tienen más opción que obedecerme – sonrió triunfante – Para empezar, atacaremos una asquerosa aldea… - miró de reojo a Koga, quien pudo comprender a que aldea se refería…


	30. MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **¡Hola! Yo de nuevo :P, bien aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que cumpla con las espectativas.  
**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, me emociono cada vez que me llega la notificación de un nuevo review xd me gusta saber que piensan/opinan de la historia.**

CAPITULO 30

* * *

 **MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO  
**

\- Miroku, ¿Has visto a Kohaku? – preguntaba un joven zorro que acababa de llegar de un viaje de entrenamiento.

\- No, salió con Kirara hace un rato, ¿necesitabas algo? – le preguntó el monje mientras acomodaba unos leños en una esquina de la cabaña.

\- Pero… Kirara está ahí… - señaló a la gatita que estaba echada cerca de la puerta.

\- Esto es extraño, yo vi que se fue con Kohaku – se dirigía a la puerta, cuando Sango se asomó.

\- ¿Iba a algún lado? – le preguntó curiosa.

\- ¿Has visto a Kohaku? –

\- Sí, Rin se lo llevó a la época de Kagome – dijo de lo más tranquila.

Lo único que pudo ver, fue a su hermano siendo arrastrado por Rin, dentro del pozo y desaparecer en medio de aquella luz.

\- ¿Pudo pasar? – preguntaron al unísono los dos varones.

\- Pues, sí – respondió ella.

\- Los poderes de la señorita Rin, son increíbles – Miroku se llevaba una mano al mentón.

\- Ella ha estado entrenando muy fuerte durante los últimos meses – comentaba Shippo.

Un sonido interrumpió la amena conversación, el estómago del zorro reclamaba algo de alimento.

\- Te prepararé algo de comer, pues no sabía que regresabas hoy, Shippo – le sonrió Sango, apresurándose a cocinar algo para el joven hambriento.

\- Terminé mi sesión antes de tiempo y por eso me tienen aquí – se rascaba la cabeza – Sango, iré a tomar un baño, regreso en un momento, mientras tanto la comida estará lista – salió sonriente el muchacho con una muda de ropa limpia.

\- Se ha vuelto un jovencito muy responsable – comentaba la exterminadora.

\- Sí – fue lo único que le respondió el hombre, quien continuó con su tarea de acomodar los leños.

Shippo se dirigió al estanque donde solían encontrarse Sesshomaru con Kagome, para hablar, él en un par de ocasiones los siguió, pues al principio no confiaba en el hermano de Inuyasha, pero luego de un tiempo comprendió que Sesshomaru solo trataba temas referentes a Rin y sus avances en combate.

\- Este lugar trae muchos recuerdos, ¿Quién diría que se terminarían casando ese par? – Shippo hablaba con Kirara, quien voluntariamente lo había acompañado.

La gatita se sentó en la roca preferida del Taisho, mientras Shippo se zambullía en la refrescante fuente.

\- Maldito gato… - Koga comenzaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero moverse no le sería fácil con las cadenas drenadoras de energía que los mantenía, a él y a Ayame, atados a una roca.

\- Oh, veo que ya puedes mover algunos músculos – se burló el joven de ojos rojo vino – Dime, ¿qué se siente ser prisionero en una de tus cuevas? – sonrió de lado.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – Intentó lanzarse sobre él, pero las cadenas drenaron todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

\- Koga, no te muevas – Trataba de calmarlo su pareja – Es inútil –

\- Hazle caso a tu mujer, entre más te muevas, más posibilidades de morir tendrás –

En eso se escucharon algunos gritos de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué les estás haciendo? – dijo el jefe de los lobos entre dientes.

\- Asegurándome que no se atrevan a traicionarme cuando los envié a destruir esa asquerosa aldea – dijo de lo más tranquilo.

De pronto, Ginta y Hakkaku, entraron a la cueva donde tenían a Koga y Ayame prisioneros, pero algo no estaba bien con ellos, sus ojos opacos, y su andar sincronizado, definitivamente estaban siendo controlados.

\- Señor – habló un sirviente del felino – Aquí están los dos lobos que ordenó traer –

\- Retírate –

El sirviente se fue, dejando a los dos lobos frente a Shigoku.

\- Muy bien, ¿así que ustedes son Ginta y Hakkaku? – los aludidos asintieron – Excelente, ¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer? –

\- Llegar a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kagome – dijo Hakkaku.

\- Llevar a nuestros lobos y esconderlos en puntos del bosque que rodea a la aldea – continuó Ginta.

\- Acabar con todos los aldeanos, cuando menos se lo esperen – dijeron al unísono.

Koga y Ayame no salían de su asombro, usarían a los dos más allegados para tal barbaridad.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Ayame - ¡Ginta! ¡Hakkaku! ¡Despierten! –

\- Eso no servirá de nada – comentó el rubio.

\- Ginta, Hakkaku, maldita sea, no pueden atacar las aldeas de los humanos, ¡recuérdenlo! – gruñó Koga.

Los dos lobos dirigieron su mirada perdida a quienes les estaban gritando, sin inmutarse en decir algo.

\- Les dije que es inútil, ¿acaso no entienden?, ellos están bajo mi poder, como el resto de su patética colonia – dijo mientras se paraba entre ambos lobos – Es hora de que comiencen su trabajo – les dio una palmada a ambos en sus hombros.

Los ojos de ambos se volvieron brillantes, y comenzaron a actuar como solían hacerlo, solo por un pequeño detalle.

\- Señor Shigoku, ¿no podemos destruir esa aldea en cuanto lleguemos? – preguntó Hakkaku.

\- Claro que no, la idea es que sea repentino – le respondió Ginta.

\- ¿Repentino? Dime, ¿quién supondría que nosotros atacaremos la aldea? Después de todo, Kagome dio permiso para que fuéramos cuando quisiéramos, al no considerarnos peligrosos – sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Muchachos… - susurró Koga – No se atrevan… -

\- Ginta, haz que ese necio se calle – ordenó Shigoku.

\- Sí, señor – el lobo se acercó a Koga, se agachó para quedar a la altura de este, y un brillo rojizo en los ojos de Ginta, hizo que Koga supiera que a pesar de tener su comportamiento habitual, seguían siendo controlados – Cierra la boca – Ginta le encajó un potente golpe en el torso a Koga, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones – Molestas al Señor Shigoku – sonrió y se alejó.

\- ¡Koga! – Ayame se sentía impotente, su pareja estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento – Kagome te detendrá – dijo con un rostro cargado de furia.

\- ¿Acaso no se los mencioné? Ella ni el Taisho mayor, se encuentran en este tiempo, los vi irse despreocupadamente a través del famoso pozo, que por cierto, también ordenaré que destruyan – dijo llevándose una mano al mentón.

El rostro de desconcierto y desilusión de Ayame, mostraba claramente que saber eso, le había esfumado toda esperanza.

Mientras un infierno estaba por desatarse en la época feudal, el cuarteto, había comenzado el día con un muy delicioso desayuno, preparado por Kagome y Naomi.

\- Está muy rico todo, Señorita Kagome – agradecía Kohaku, quien ya le iba tomando ritmo a las costumbres modernas.

\- Muchas gracias, Kohaku –

\- ¿Por qué en el palacio no prepara estas delicias, Señorita Kagome? – preguntó Rin.

\- Bueno… - la aludida miró a su pareja.

\- Esa no es labor de la Señora del Oeste – simplemente respondió el peliplata.

\- ¿Kagome no realiza ninguna labor hogareña en ese tal castillo? – preguntó la madre de Kagome.

\- No – tomó un sorbo de jugo – Hay suficiente personal para eso, y se rota constantemente – señaló.

\- Ah bueno, eso es muy importante, eso significa que no son esclavos – sonrió Naomi.

\- Todos los que trabajan en el palacio, sirven al amo por voluntad propia – añadió Rin.

Eso en parte era cierto, pues, aquellos sirvientes, habían sido "heredados" por su padre, quien a pesar de ser un taiyoukai, muchas veces ayudaba a los demás en momentos de apuro, obteniendo de ellos su eterna gratitud, llegando a convertirse en sus súbditos sin que el Taisho se los pidiera.

\- Eres una persona muy bondadosa – Naomi tomó la mejilla de Sesshomaru, dándole un pequeño pellizco.

Kohaku vio la escena con horror, no podía creer la confianza de la señora hacia el demonio. Sorprendentemente, Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Naomi y la quitó de su rostro sutilmente.

\- Se podría decir que sí – le mostró una leve sonrisa, que causó que la señora se sonrojara.

\- Mi yerno sí que es apuesto, mi hija tiene muy buen gusto – rio nerviosa.

\- Kohaku, cierra la boca – Rin levantó la quijada del chico que amenazaba con caer al suelo.

El demonio lo miró de reojo, pues sabía a qué se debía su conmoción, no está acostumbrado a su faceta en frente de Naomi.

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – le preguntó retóricamente.

\- Pues, yo… - el exterminador se puso nervioso.

\- No lo molestes – intervino Kagome.

El chico soltó aire, aliviado.

\- Mamá – llamó Kagome – Este… ¿Recuerdas la boda? – dijo entre dientes.

\- Claro que sí, todo está listo, las invitaciones fueron entregadas a nuestros allegados – sonreía la mujer mientras tomaba su té - ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Pusiste alguna fecha? – preguntó la joven extrañada.

\- Sí –

\- ¿Cuándo? –

\- Hoy en la tarde –

Los cuatro miraron a Naomi con rostros de incredulidad y algo de pánico.

\- Las madres siempre tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas – finalizó.

\- La boda es hoy – Sota acababa de entrar a la cocina – Creí que lo sabían y por eso habían venido – declaró el hermano de Kagome, mientras sacaba una manzana de la nevera.

\- No dejas de sorprenderme, Naomi – comentó el youkai - Me imagino que también compraste lo que te pedí –

\- Así es, la mansión lujosa de la que te hablé, ya está amoblada y a nombre de ustedes –

\- Muy bien – terminaba su desayuno el lord – Salgamos a dar una vuelta, antes del gran acontecimiento – tomó a Kagome por la mano llevándosela a la puerta.

\- Entonces, creo que venimos pronto – se despidió Kagome, siendo arrastrada por el demonio

\- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿puedo ir con Kohaku a comprar unas cosas aquí cerca? – preguntaba Rin.

\- Cuídala – eso fue para el joven.

\- Sí, señor –

La pareja salió de la casa, y momentos después, los dos jóvenes salieron a comprar lo que quería Rin.

Rin, ya conocía parte de los puestos de venta cercanos al templo, pues, gracias a Naomi, los había recorrido y entablado amistades con los dueños.

\- ¿Qué vas a comprar? – la curiosidad le ganó al joven.

\- Unos regalos para los chicos – dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros del palacio.

\- Ya veo, pero ¿no necesitas de esos papeles, que llevaba la señorita Kagome, para eso? –

\- Así es – señaló la pequeña bolsa que llevaba con ella – El amo dejó unas cosas aquí y ahora la señora Naomi me dio algo de dinero – se refería a los diamantes.

Naomi pensó que la joven tenía derecho a tener algo de esos diamantes, por lo que le cedió un monto pequeño para que comprase lo que le gustara, Rin era muy lista y comprendió fácilmente como se daba el intercambio del dinero por las cosas que ella quería.

\- Entiendo –

Entraron a varias tiendas, de las cuales Rin, tomaba cosas como lápices de colores, cuadernos, y ropa.

A las finales el pobre Kohaku, le estaba sirviendo como burro de carga.

No demoraron mucho, pues al parecer Rin sabía a lo que iba, y tomaron camino a casa.

\- Ya llegamos – anunció Rin.

\- Qué bueno – Naomi los recibió – Ya casi va a ser las dos de la tarde, ¿comieron algo por allá? –

\- No – respondieron ambos.

\- De acuerdo, dejen sus compras arriba, y vienen a comer, para que se den un baño y se arreglen, quedan cuatro horas para la boda – Ordenó.

Kohaku subió en zancadas y dejó las bolsas en la habitación de Naomi, regresando para comer y cumplir con el resto de las tareas que en menos de un segundo les había impuesto Naomi.

\- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? Se está haciendo tarde y hay que arreglar a Kagome – no terminó de decir eso, cuando los susodichos aparecían por la puerta – Oh que bien, ¿comieron algo? –

\- Sí, fuimos a… - de un halón, Kagome estaba siendo arrastrada por Naomi hacia su cuarto.

\- ¡Sota! – Llamó a su otro hijo – Te los encargo – miró a Rin – Sube en cuanto termines –

\- Sí – respondió mientras metía un bocado de carne en su boca.

\- Sesshomaru, sígueme – le habló Sota – Debo alistarte y sacarte de aquí, junto con Kohaku, antes que mi madre enloquezca -

\- Hmph –

En el cuarto, Sota le mostró el atuendo que tenía que usar, un clásico vestido para el novio.

\- Recuerda, un buen baño y te pones esto, este lazo va en el cuello de la camisa, es sencillo de poner, pero si tienes problemas, yo te ayudo – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

No demoró mucho, y el gran Lord vestía un smoking negro, el "gatito" se lo colocó sin problemas, se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo, si no fuera por sus rasgos de demonio, juraría que era un humano.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿Estás listo? – tocó la puerta Sota.

\- Sí – respondió – Es así, ¿no? –

\- Vaya, te queda genial – mostró sus dos pulgares arriba – Mi hermana tendrá problemas en controlar a las invitadas – sonrió, recordando que su madre invitó a sus antiguas amigas del colegio, quienes habían retornado a la ciudad hace poco.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru se limitó a pensar acerca de aquellas jóvenes babeando por él, ¿cuál sería la diferencia entre ellas y las demonesas?

\- Kohaku, tu turno, te diré lo mismo, un buen baño y te pones esta ropa – Sota miró el cabello del exterminador – Hay que hacer algo con tu cabello, no puedes ir así, vamos a cortarlo con un toque moderno – se apresuró a buscar su máquina para cortar el cabello.

\- Espera, yo no quiero cortarme el cabello – dijo de inmediato el chico, mientras Sota se acercaba a él con ese raro aparato.

\- Pues, a Rin le llaman la atención los hombres con cabello corto – fingió resignación e hizo como que guardaría la máquina.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kohaku.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven Higurashi, había aprendido a manipular a las personas tal y como su madre lo hacía.

\- ¿No has visto las revistas de chicas, que compró mi madre para ella? – continuó Sota.

\- ¿Son como libros? – preguntó Kohaku, al recordar que en algún tiempo Kagome llevaba de esas cosas a la época feudal.

\- Así es, en ellas aparecen chicos "guapos" y todos tienen el cabello corto, además a Rin le llamo la atención uno que es actor de telenovelas y mi madre no dudó en comprarle un poster –

Kohaku se puso a pensar que en la última visita que hizo Rin, llevaba una especie de pergamino que no dejó que nadie viera.

\- Por si no sabes que es un poster, mira los que están en las paredes – señaló las decoraciones de su habitación.

\- _Si quiero que se fije en mí, quizás deba aparentar ser un poco más moderno –_ tomó la decisión – De acuerdo, me cortaré el cabello –

Sota había ganado, ahora su madre le prepararía su plato favorito al día siguiente como recompensa.

\- Siéntate, esto será rápido – conectó la máquina, la encendió y el cabello de Kohaku comenzó a caer - ¡Listo! – Satisfecho con su trabajo – Ahora prosigue con lo que te dije – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Al salir de aquella regadera, y colocarse todo su atuendo, al igual que Sesshomaru se miró al espejo, cosa que no hizo al terminar de cortarse el cabello. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver lo que había hecho Sota, le había quitado su cola de caballo, y quitado parte del cabello a los lados, dejándolo más bajo que en la parte superior de la cabeza, donde también había quitado algo de volumen.

Pasó su dedos entre sus cabellos haciendo que estos quedaran hacia arriba, tal y como había visto que usaban el cabello los chicos de la época de Kagome.

\- ¿Kohaku? – lo llamaba Rin – Dice Sota que te apures, ya deben ir… - Kohaku abrió la puerta, dejando a una Rin completamente impactada ante el cambio del chico – Irse… - un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica.

La contextura física de Kohaku, debido a lo que se dedicaba en su mundo, en juego con el traje que llevaba, le favorecía absolutamente.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó al ver que Rin se le quedó mirando perpleja.

\- Te ves muy guapo – Naomi apareció al ver que Rin no bajaba – Ahora baja, ya los está esperando la limosina –

\- ¿La qué? – preguntó mientras era arrastrado por Naomi para que se fuera junto al novio y Sota de una buena vez.

Sota se había arreglado en la habitación de su hermana, ya que su madre mantenía a la susodicha cautiva en la de ella.

\- Ya váyanse – ordenó una histérica Naomi.

Sota guio a los otros dos para que se metieran en el auto que los esperaba al bajar las escaleras del templo, solo con pasar el portal, nuestro youkai mostraba su forma completamente humana; Kohaku no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado aquél orgulloso demonio que odiaba a los humanos, se casó con una y encima ahora su físico cambiado al de uno.

\- Deja de mirarme de esa manera – comentó el demonio mientras miraba por la ventana.

\- Lo lamento, es que aún no me acostumbro a verle de ese modo –

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de tu corte de cabello – lo miró de reojo. El chico se veía más maduro sin esa maraña de cabello.

\- Hemos llegado – anunció Sota – Sesshomaru, la boda será pequeña y en su nueva residencia –

Era una mansión, no muy lejana al templo, se veía lo suficientemente grande para albergar a un ejército de 1000 hombres, según los cálculos del youkai.

\- Esa fortaleza es enorme – dijo impresionado el joven exterminador.

\- En realidad es una casa, o… ¿una cabaña muy grande? – explicó al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro chico.

\- Entiendo –

\- Bajen, los invitados ya deben estar aquí –

Y así era, había una pequeña multitud, sentados en puestos color blanco, adornados con flores.

Las miradas de los curiosos no se hicieron esperar, al ver llegar la limosina.

\- Oh, por Kami, ¿ese es el prometido de Kagome? – dijo Ayumi.

\- Ese no es el novio que le conocíamos, pero se parece mucho, solo que más serio y alto – comentaba Erik.

\- Ni imaginar que Yuka no pudo venir, de lo que se está perdiendo – sonrieron ambas.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado separadas, se pusieron al corriente bastante rápido.

Todas las mujeres del lugar miraban con insistencia al Lord, quien se fue a sentar en donde Sota le había indicado; por otro lado, Kohaku caminaba al lado de Sota, ayudándole en cualquier cosa, pues se sentía incómodo con las miradas de las más jóvenes sobre él.

\- Oye Sota, por qué esas señoritas no me quitan los ojos de encima, me siento incómodo – dijo mientras acomodaba unas sillas.

\- Todo lo que hace quitarte esa maraña de pelo que tanto apreciabas – dijo sin ánimos de ponerlo más nervioso.

\- Ya veo – un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, al recordar la mirada de Rin, al ver su nueva apariencia.

\- Solo faltan 15 minutos – Sota caminó a toda prisa, para acercarse a Sesshomaru que estaba siendo acosado por algunas invitadas.

\- ¿De dónde se conocen Kagome y tú? – dijo coqueta y descaradamente una mujer, hija de una amiga, de la madre de Kagome.

\- Eso no es de tu interés – dijo cortante.

\- Uy, así que eres un hombre muy serio – quiso tocarle el brazo, pero Sesshomaru se levantó repentinamente de su lugar, asustándola.

\- Voy a esperar a mi prometida – y se alejó del lugar.

- _*Vaya, eso sí que me causó repugnancia, el aroma a excitación de esa mujer… *-_ Yako se sacudió en el interior de su mente, como si pudiese quitarse ese olor de encima.

 _\- Hmph –_

\- Lo lamento, pero conste que te advertí – dijo Sota, mientras le daba alcance – Kagome debe estar por llegar… -

\- ¡La novia ha llegado! – gritó uno de los encargados de atender a los invitados.

\- Ya era hora – Sesshomaru no veía la hora de salir de ese ambiente lleno de hormonas de mujeres con deseos nauseabundos referentes a él.

La música comenzó a sonar, de otra limosina, se bajó una doncella en un vestido blanco, tallado al cuerpo, con sus hombros descubiertos, un velo cubriendo su rostro y una larga cola que era llevada por Rin.

Todos se callaron y regresaron rápidamente a sus lugares para ver el paso de la novia.

Elegante e imponente, fueron las palabras que se cruzaron por la mente de todos, su andar casi no parecía humano, se resaltaba su superioridad.

Un sacerdote salió de la residencia en dirección al altar que se había levantado en el centro de patio de la residencia.

Al llegar Kagome al lado de su amado, este verificó que realmente era ella a través de su olor.

\- Te dejo unos minutos solo y ya todas te quieren en su cama – susurró, pues ella percibió el aroma de excitación de algunas invitadas e indagó en su mente y lo único que encontró fue la imagen de su ya esposo.

\- ¿Celosa? – Sonrió de lado – Tienes a uno de los más codiciados youkais como tu pareja – dijo altaneramente.

\- Cierra la boca, engreído – hacia mucho que no lo trataba de esa manera, como cuando eran solo amigos.

\- Me alegra saber que aun sigues siendo igual de insolente – miró hacia el sacerdote que había estado dictando un discurso mientras ellos hablaban.

La ceremonia se llevó sin contratiempos, Naomi lloraba de felicidad.

\- Puede besar a la novia – era el momento.

Sesshomaru levantó el velo, dejando ver el rostro de una Kagome maquillada con unos colores naturales, un poco de color en sus labios y mejillas, y aquellos ojos anhelantes que ahora eran solo para él, en ambos tiempos.

\- Kagome está hermosa – comentaban los invitados.

\- Tiene la figura de una diosa – comentaban otros.

La pareja cerró la ceremonia con un beso tierno e inocente que dejó a más de uno con ganas de recibir uno igual.

Al momento de lanzar el ramillete, todas las mujeres se volvieron fieras, sin embargo en medio del embrollo, el ramillete cayó directo en las manos de Rin, quien de alguna forma había quedado atrapada en medio de ese montón de mujeres.

\- Esto… yo… - las mejillas rosa de la chica no pasaron desapercibidas para Kohaku que la observaba a cada instante.

\- Bueno, la próxima en casarse serás tú, jovencita – una mujer mayor le acarició una mejilla.

\- Creo que sí… - dijo nerviosa, para no ser descortés con la señora.

La fiesta comenzó, hubo bailes y otros espectáculos, sin embargo, en la invitación, se estableció claramente que la hora en que terminaría la celebración sería a eso de las 2 a.m.

Sesshomaru y Kagome se quedaron durante todo ese tiempo, pues, ellos no tenían ningún apuro por estar a solas, después de todos hacía tiempo en que lo estaban y disfrutaban de sus noches a solas, sin remordimientos.

\- Felicidades, Kagome – Hojo, había estado en la celebración pero no había tenido tiempo de acercarse a su amor platónico.

\- Gracias, Hojo – le sonrió la novia mientras sujetaba la mano de su amado - ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- No mejor que tú – dijo sonrojándose inevitablemente – Bueno, ya tengo que irme – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante los ojos vigilantes de cierto demonio.

Una vez todos se fueron, los "recién casados" se adentraron en la residencia, explorando cada rincón, pues a pesar de que Sesshomaru la había escogido, solo fue por tamaño y no había entrado en el interior de la mansión.

\- Es hermosa – los ojos de Kagome brillaban - ¿Por qué la compraste? Aun no comprendo –

\- No pensabas que nos quedaríamos siempre en casa de tu madre, cuando le visitáramos, además – Sesshomaru la acorraló contra una pared – En casa de Naomi no puedo tocarte tanto como me gusta – besó el cuello de la mujer.

Naomi había ido en busca de la pareja, para despedirse, pues ya estaba por irse, pero antes que entrara en el pasillo, algo le dijo que aguardase y hablara antes.

\- Kagome, Sesshomaru, me retiro, espero que la pasen bien – dijo con un tono tranquilo.

\- Nos vemos, mamá, gracias por todo – respondió Kagome mientras el demonio continuaba concentrado besando y mordisqueando el cuello de la joven.

\- No deja de sorprenderme – susurró el lord.

Ambos habían percibido el aroma de Naomi acercándose, y estaban listos para separarse, cuando Kagome sintió que la esencia espiritual de su madre se detuvo.

\- A mí tampoco – tomó al hombre por ambos lados de la cabeza – Sesshomaru –

Le besó intensamente.

\- Se siente extraño besarte sin sentir tus colmillos – sonrió la miko, ambos seguían en su forma humana.

\- Te tomaré de todas las formas posibles, aun siendo un humano – la besó con pasión.

Levantó a la mujer en forma nupcial y la llevó a la recamara principal, donde Naomi dijo que había colocado unas rosas, de manera que se guiara por su olfato.

Al entrar la habitación era muy espaciosa, con detalles en marrón y rojo, una cama tamaño King.

\- Es hermosa como el resto de la casa – comentaba la joven mientras era depositada en el enorme colchón.

\- Pero se queda corta en comparación con la dueña – le susurró al oído el macho.

Sin aviso Kagome lo tomó por la nunca y se arrojó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer sobre ella.

\- Tenemos puestos demasiados trapos – gruñó mientras tomaba aire.

Al no tener sus garras, era más difícil deshacerse del estorbo. Kagome rio al ver al demonio luchar para quitarse la ropa.

\- Déjame ayudarte –

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Kagome retiró el "gatito" y lo arrojó lejos. Paso a quitar el saco y luego la correa del atuendo de su esposo. Continuó con la camisa, dejando al descubierto el bien formado tren superior, ahora sin marcas, de su demonio.

Cada roce con su cuerpo, aun con la tela puesta, hacía que la erección del hombre se hiciera más fuerte y dolorosa.

\- Te toca – dijo seductoramente su mujer, mientras se apartaba un poco – Primero quita la parte inferior del vestido – señaló donde estaba el broche.

El demonio obedeció y quitó con cuidado la prenda, dejando unas extrañas prendas de lencería a relucir, el desnudar a su mujer tan lentamente era un martirio.

La mujer se acercó a él, apretando sus caderas con las de él de una forma muy seductora, obligándolo a besarla.

 _-*Grrr… dile que deshaga la transformación para usar nuestras garras y quitarle esas extrañas prendas de una buena vez *-_

Sesshomaru lo ignoró por completo, quería continuar con el juego de su hembra.

Kagome se apartó y en algún momento soltó el botón de su pantalón y ya estaba en el piso. El hombre llevaba puesto unos boxers ajustados, que dejaban muy marcada su masculinidad expectante.

\- Tu turno, susurró – se puso de espaldas a él, dejando a la vista los broches de la parte superior de su vestido, los cuales no dudo en soltar, dejando al descubierto los senos de ella y comenzando a acariciarlos suavemente.

La Miko retrocedió un pudo sentir en su trasero la gran erección de su amado, meneándose de un lado a otro lentamente, haciendo sufrir a su esposo.

-*Miko…* - su bestia salía a relucir, percibiendo una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven sin quiera mirarla.

\- ¿Ansioso? – Preguntó, mientras tomaba las manos de él, dirigiéndolas hacia sus caderas – Bájalos – ordenó.

El youkai comenzó a deslizar la fina tela que cubría los muslos de su mujer, pero no pudo evitar recorrer la piel de ella con su lengua a medida que iba descendiendo, provocando que la misma se erizara.

El lord con sus boxers y la Miko con sus bragas, se pararon frente a frente.

-* No te querías perder la acción, ¿verdad? * - aquellos ojos color bronce por la pasión, estaban siendo observados por unos color miel.

\- [Cierra la boca] – Kagome nuevamente se tumbó en la cama llevándose al macho consigo.

Estando lado a lado, comenzó a besar a su mujer con mucha pasión y deseo, mientras que recorría las curvas de su cuerpo con su mano.

Kagome se colocó de lado mirando a él e hizo que la mano que la acariciaba se aventurara a su parte trasera mientras ella colocaba una pierna sobre la cintura del demonio.

-*Grrr…* - gruñó ante el atrevimiento de su miko.

Comprendió su plan, y deslizó su mano debajo de la única prenda que lo separaba del paraíso, alcanzando la zona íntima de ella en esa posición.

-*Estás húmeda* - le dijo al oído, mientras pasaba su dedo medio sobre la entrada de la chica, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer - *Me fascinas* - dijo mientras hundía su dedo en aquella cavidad.

Kagome por su parte, retornó a su labor de besar al Lord, mientras era invadida por los dedos de este.

Sesshomaru no pudo resistirse más e hizo un movimiento para quedar encima de la mujer.

\- [Mi Lord, es usted un impaciente] – dijo burlonamente.

-* Tus juegos son un martirio, mujer*- besó el cuello de la mujer y con gran habilidad, separó las piernas de ella, colocándose en medio y presionando su dolorosa erección con la zona íntima de ella.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru seguía siendo muy grande por lo que era difícil sacárselo de encima.

Sesshomaru se levantó y quitó rápidamente la pequeña prenda que le estorbaba, haciendo lo mismo con la propia.

\- [Es enorme] – el rostro de Kagome estaba sonrojado, Kasumi era la primera vez que estaba completamente presente durante el acto y se sentía algo nerviosa.

\- *Créeme, te gustará* - susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a deslizar su miembro dentro de la pequeña cavidad -* Sigues estando igual de estrecha que la primera vez, eso me encanta* -

Kagome se arqueó al sentir como el miembro de Sesshomaru ingresaba cada vez más en ella, soltando débiles gemidos y colocando sus manos en el pecho del demonio.

Ya estando de lleno en ella, comenzó a salir y entrar lentamente, para luego recostarse sobre la mujer y aumentar la velocidad.

Los gemidos de la mujer, se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Sesshomaru hizo que separara más las piernas permitiendo que su virilidad entrara completamente en ella, dándole estocadas muy profundas.

\- * Kagome… * - su voz ronca denotaba placer absoluto.

\- [Siento que…] – no terminó de decir su frase cuando aquel néctar comenzó a fluir.

\- *Te corriste* - sonrió la bestia, sin embargo, él aún no había acabado.

Salió de ella y se levantó quedando de rodillas, apreciando a su amada, sudada y sonrojada, en un éxtasis.

-* Eres hermosa, y eres solo mía* - pasó sus dedos por su intimidad.

Aquel roce la hizo jadear, estaba muy sensible.

El youkai comenzó a besar sus pechos, dándole pequeños mordiscos a cada uno, y bajando por el vientre plano de la Miko.

Sus besos quemaban en la piel de la joven, quien pesadamente intentaba recuperar el aliento, cuando sintió la lengua de Sesshomaru en su entrada.

\- Mmmm… Sessho… - empuñaba las sábanas con fuerza, pues el comenzaba a jugar con aquel pequeño bultito de carne que conoció la primera vez, succionándolo y causando que la mujer se arqueara de placer.

-* Sólo mía * - repetía, mientras nuevamente se levantaba para observar a su pareja.

Kagome se sentó de sorpresa y le dio un cálido beso, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Te amo… mi demonio… mi señor… - dijo casi en un susurro, mientras esos orbes chocolates lo miraban.

Kagome se bajó de la cama, quería lavarse la cara, tener un break, pero nuestro lord la siguió.

\- Tengo sed… - dijo cuándo notó las manos que acariciaban sus pechos, viendo el rostro de excitación de su esposo en el espejo. Aquellos orbes con un tono naranja, la observaban.

\- Bebe, yo estoy ocupado – le apartó los cabellos y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras presionaba su masculinidad contra el trasero de ella.

Kagome tomó uno de los vasos que había en el tocador, abrió el grifo de agua fría, lo llenó a la mitad y comenzó a beber, pero cuando estaba por dar el último trago, sintió como era asaltada por el miembro de su macho, casi dejando caer el vaso.

\- Ah… Sessho… Ah… Umm… Es… pe…ra… - El demonio se las había arreglado para penetrarla desde atrás, sujetándole ambos senos y presionándola contra el lavado – Mis… pier… nas… ummm… - faltaba poco para que las piernas le fallaran y el youkai seguía embistiéndola con ferocidad.

Salió de ella y la llevó nuevamente a la cama, diciéndole que se arrodillara de espaldas a él, para tomarla de esa forma.

Le separó un poco las piernas y comenzó su asalto, sujetándole fuertemente las caderas, le daba fuertes y profundad embestidas que sacudían todo su ser.

\- Ka… go… me… - sentía como su semilla fluía dentro de la pequeña cavidad de la mujer.

Ella por su parte, sentía la intromisión de aquel líquido caliente dentro de ella.

El demonio cayó rendido a un lado de la mujer, que estaba acostada boca abajo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- No me cansó de ti – sonriendo le besó la frente.

\- Ni yo de ti – ella por su parte le dio un beso en los labios.

Ambos estaban sofocados y muy cansados, y no tenían ganas de levantarse, por lo que se dejaron llevar al reino de los sueños.

Al día siguiente, la pareja se despertó a eso de las 10 de la mañana.

\- Buenos días – abrió los ojos y unos orbes dorados la miraban atentos.

\- Buenos días – se sentó lentamente - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? – indagó ella.

\- No, acabo de despertar – sonrió.

El verlo sonreír ya no era novedad, pero le causaba un revoloteo en su interior, pues era algo que no hacía muy a menudo, además del hecho que seguía siendo humano.

\- Eres hermoso – se escapó de los labio de la mujer.

\- Lo sé – le dio un beso a su doncella, que apenas estaba cubierta con las sábanas.

\- Engreído – bufó – Debemos regresar – dijo resignada.

\- Hmph –

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y fueron en dirección a la ducha, luego se arreglaron con mudas de ropa que Naomi había colocado en su armario.

Pidieron un taxi y salieron en dirección al templo.

\- Sabes, tenemos que aprender a manejar estas cosas – dijo el peliplata.

\- Es cierto, la próxima vez, compras un auto y tomas unos cursos para que te den la licencia – añadía la joven.

\- Hmph – no sabía de lo que hablaba su mujer.

Al llegar, subieron las escaleras, admirando el bello paisaje de la ciudad por la mañana, en cuanto pasaron la entrada al recinto, sus apariencias retornaron, conversaban amenamente, cuando al pasar cerca del pozo, un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome, haciéndola voltear enseguida en dirección al mismo.

El demonio notó la reacción de su pareja.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – trató de percibir algún peligro a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada.

\- Es solo que… - nuevamente sintió un extraño escalofrío, que la dejó sin aire – Vayamos dentro de la casa, y nos iremos lo más pronto posible al pasado – dijo con un tono preocupante.

Así lo hicieron, Rin y Kohaku, se encontraban desayunando junto a Sota y Naomi, dándoles la bienvenida y colocando dos puestos para ellos.

Kagome para no preocupar a su madre, trató de comer lo más tranquila que pudo, Sesshomaru por su parte era un experto ocultando sus emociones.

\- Mamá, ya debemos regresar al otro lado del pozo – comentó mientras introducía un trozo de waffle en su boca.

\- ¿Regresaran pronto? – preguntó la señora.

\- Yo sí – dijo Rin sin pensarlo – tengo que vencer a Sota en ese videojuego – dijo retadoramente mientras lo observaba como a una fiera.

\- No es para tanto, Rin, sólo es un juego – se defendió nerviosamente. La chica se había tomado en serio el rol del personaje.

\- Si me lo permiten, yo también quisiera regresar algún día – sonrió Kohaku.

\- Serás bienvenido – se alegró Naomi.

\- Correcto, nos vamos a cambiar y nos iremos al pasado –

Todos fueron en busca de las ropas con las que habían llegado, Naomi las había lavado.

Estando todos listos, se despidieron de Sota y Naomi, dirigiéndose al pozo.

Pero a medida que se iban acercando, el rostro de Kagome se tensaba cada vez más.

\- Exijo que me digas que ocurre – gruñó el demonio.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Rin.

\- Rin – la llamó Kagome – Concéntrate – ordenó.

Rin no comprendía, pero hizo lo que Kagome le dijo. Una corriente de energía maligna casi imperceptible, estaba brotando del pozo.

\- Este poder… - dijo Rin mientras sus ojos se iban tornando lilas.

Sesshomaru sólo le limitaba a ver a las mujeres interactuar, luego pasó a ver a Kohaku que llevaba su arma consigo.

\- Kohaku, prepárate – fue lo único que dijo para que el chico reaccionara.

\- Sí –

\- Vamos – Kagome saltó seguida por el lord y los dos jóvenes.

Al llegar al otro lado.

\- Señora Kagome, la estábamos esperando – sonrió Ginta.

\- Ni pensar que tardó tanto – habló Hakkaku.

La sorpresa fue mayor, cuando vieron a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, atados e inconscientes tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó el demonio mayor.

\- Sólo, cumplen mis órdenes – una voz no deseada estaba detrás de ellos.

\- Shigoku – dijo Kagome sin voltearse.

\- Se acuerda de mí, me siento halagado – dijo burlonamente.

Kagome sondeó el área en cuestión de segundos para percatarse que estaban rodeados de lobos y demonios de alto nivel; y que todos los aldeanos estaban en un solo punto, en la misma situación que ellos.

\- Rin, Kohaku, váyanse – ordenó la Miko mirando de reojo a los chicos.

\- Pero… - dijo Kohaku, al ver a su hermana ahí, indefensa.

\- ¡Obedezcan! – les gritó Kagome, estaba alterada, lo que menos quería era involucrarlos a ellos en una batalla notablemente dispareja.

\- ¡Vámonos! – Rin se movió para tomar a Kohaku del brazo y salir corriendo.

\- ¡No irán a ninguna parte! – un grupo de demonios saltaron hacia ellos desde entre los árboles.

Pero Rin solo tuvo que extender sus brazos para que su reiki los hiciera desparecer, dejando a la vista sus ojos.

\- Esa chiquilla, acaben con ella – ordenó el felino.

\- ¡Rin! – le gritó Kagome.

En eso la joven comprendió, en algún momento Kagome le había enseñado a usar una técnica para transportarse, pero la misma consumía demasiado poder, dejándola inconsciente luego de usarla, si la distancia era muy amplia.

\- Comprendo – Junto sus manos y una especie símbolo apareció bajo sus pies - ¡Kohaku, sujeta mi cintura! – el joven dudó pero obedeció.

\- ¡No dejen que escapen! – Ginta y Hakkaku se lanzaron hacia ellos, pero un látigo los detuvo.

Rin desapareció del lugar junto con el exterminador.

Yuka se encontraba caminando por el pasillo principal, admirando el árbol en el que Kagome solía ocultarse los primeros días que estuvo en el palacio y luego era su lugar favorito para relajarse.

De improvisto una extraña luz se hizo presente en el dichoso árbol.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – se cubrió los ojos ante el potente resplandor que amenazó con dejarla ciega.

Cuando cesó, observo como Rin caía en brazos de un joven.

\- ¿Rin? – Corrió hacia ellos, luego notó que el joven era el exterminador, pero se veía diferente - ¿Qué ocurrió? –

\- Shigoku, ha atacado la aldea – dijo jadeante, el viaje lo había mareado y no se sentía bien – Son un ejército completo, tienen a mi hermana y a los demás – cayó sentado – La Señorita Kagome y el Señor Sesshomaru se quedaron para pelear contra ellos – perdió el conocimiento.

\- Tengo que… - dejó a Rin en el suelo.

\- Ya escuché todo – dijo Hayato a sus espaldas.

Rin se removió, estaba despertando.

\- Rin, ¿Cuál era la apariencia de la Señora Kagome antes que vinieran aquí? – preguntó Hayato.

\- ¿Eh? – Se sentía débil, pero si se ponía a pensar, Kagome debía ser humana para poder pasar a través del pozo – Humana – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- Avisa a Inuyasha, Yuka – sugirió el Dragón, haciendo que la loba desapareciera al instante.

Rin continuaba algo mareada pero decidió revisar el área, como Kagome le comunicó telepáticamente, poniendo un gesto de horror, cuando percibió dentro del palacio la presencia del felino.

\- ¡Hayato! – gritó, alertando al General quien sólo había dado un par de pasos hacia la salida del castillo.

\- Eres una chiquilla problemática – dijo la voz de un hombre sentado en la parte alta de una de las torres.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Hayato, se ponía en guardia.

\- Así que… ¿Cómo harán para defenderse? Sí sus amos están ocupados con una marioneta.

\- Simple, me encargué de ella y tuve el tiempo suficiente para deshacer el control que tenías sobre aquellos lobos – sonrió Kagome mientras caminaba elegantemente hacia donde se encontraba el resto, seguida por Sesshomaru - ¿Así que creíste que caerían en un truco tan tonto? – comentó despreocupada.

FLASHBACK

En cuanto Rin y Kohaku desaparecieron, Sesshomaru atacó fieramente a la copia de Shigoku, clavándole a Bakusaiga en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la marioneta, para luego empezar a destruirse de a poco a causa de la habilidad del ataque de la espada.

El resto de los demonios, amenazaron con asesinar a todos los aldeanos, sin embargo, Kagome se movió en segundos quedando en el centro de la aglomeración de personas, liberando una onda de energía sagrada, que acabó con cada demonio a su paso, mientras que a los lobos, solo les destruyó aquel sello que los hacia obedecer a Shigoku.

El poder de la Miko era tal que podía discernir a cuales demonios acabar y cuáles no.

\- Ese imbécil está en el palacio – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras dejaba caer a los lobos que había tomado por el cuello - ¿Qué paso con Koga? – preguntó el Lord.

\- Mi cabeza… - se quejó Hakkaku, luego recordó que Shigoku los había emboscado - ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- En mi aldea – dijo Kagome que aparecía entre los árboles con paso lento - ¿Hay soldados de Shigoku en la colonia? –

\- Sí, nos tienen cautivos – dijo Ginta – Lamentamos lo sucedido, estábamos fuera de sí – dijo apenado.

\- No se preocupen –

En eso Sango y Miroku despertaron, y lo primero que vieron fue al par de lobos de frente a Kagome.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Ten cuidado! – gritó con desesperación la exterminadora.

\- Esos lobos no son de fiar – añadió Miroku.

Kagome solo los miró y con su látigo, rompió las cadenas con las que estaban atados, dándoles un gran susto.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó espantada Sango.

\- Larga historia – fue lo único que respondió la Miko – Hakkaku y Ginta, estaban bajo el control de Shigoku, por eso los atacaron, pero ya están de regreso – miró a Sesshomaru – Vamos – Kagome se convirtió en una esfera de luz, dejando aún más impactados al monje y a la exterminadora.

\- Yo no pienso explicar nada – se convirtió en una esfera de luz y siguió a Kagome.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- Eso solo fue algo de suerte – dijo altaneramente el rubio.

\- ¿Esto también es suerte? – Kagome estaba sentada a su lado – No lo creo – sonrió.

Sus cabellos eran acariciados por el viento, mientras el intruso se había quedado estático en su lugar.


	31. NO ES PROPIO DE MÍ

**Buenas noches, gracias por permanecer al tanto de la historia, quise hacer el cap más largo, pero considero que así quedó bien.**

 **Aunque el contador de word me dice una cosa y este me dice otra, no importa xd**

 **31 capítulos, ¿quién lo diría? :P**

 **No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**

CAPITULO 31

* * *

 **NO ES PROPIO DE MÍ**

\- Esa mujer… - sonrió – Definitivamente atacará… -

\- ¡Kagome, no lo hagas! – gritaron los jefes de la jauría.

\- ¿Acaso no conocen el significado de la palabra "inútil"?

El verdadero Shigoku se encontraba recostado en un enorme cojín azul, acompañado de sus prisioneros, viendo cómo se iba desarrollando cada etapa de su plan, a través de aquel recipiente con ese extraño contenido.

\- Kagome… tienes un pequeño afán por destruir cualquier cosa que represente un peligro para los tuyos, especialmente si tiene que ver conmigo… – dijo por lo bajo.

En un par de minutos, ya había muchos espectadores, que aunque aterrados, no podían salir del asombro del desenvolvimiento de su Señora ante el enemigo, sin mencionar que esta, mostraba una forma completamente humana.

\- ¿Ustedes aún siguen aquí? – dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a los hermanos, Hiromi y Kioshy.

\- No… Nosotros… - titubeó Kioshy.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – intervino el Taisho mayor, comenzando a alzarse con la intención de acercarse a donde estaba él, con su Miko.

\- No te acerques – advirtió Kagome, mirándole de lado.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – achicó los ojos, sin entender la actitud de su pareja, acaso ¿estaba siendo controlada?

\- A menos que quieras… no sé… ¿perder tu alma? – levantó un brazo y con una pose de mano, se liberó una pequeña neblina cargada de reiki, dejando al descubierto una especie de red, oscura…

\- Ese color y ese olor… - Hayato recordaba aquella esencia, la esencia de la espada con la cual aquel demonio le había cortado un trozo de su aura – Señora, tenga cuidado – soltó el General.

Ella lo miró y le devolvió una dulce sonrisa, para comunicarle que conocía el riesgo de aquella arma.

\- Vaya, has mejorado bastante – bufó – Pero por lo que veo sigues siendo una simple humana con poderes excepcionales – la miró de cabeza a pies - ¿Acaso purificaste el intento de enlace con tu marido? – miró a este último, que guardaba una distancia prudente de aquellos hilos.

\- Al parecer fue así – puso un rostro serio – Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a acabar contigo – levitaba para quedar a la par de la marioneta.

\- ¿En serio me vas a atacar? – se rio – De verdad los humanos son realmente estúpidos –

\- Calla – se lanzó para acabar con la marioneta.

 _\- [¿Eres consciente de lo que estás por hacer?] –_ su otro yo, quería asegurarse de que conocía el riesgo de su acción.

- _Si no lo hago, no podré visualizar bien los hilos con lo que es controlada esa basura –_

 _\- [De acuerdo, estaré alerta de todos modos, solo procura no perder nuestras almas] –_ dirigió su mirada a su objetivo.

 _\- No te preocupes por eso –_

\- ¡Ataca con todo lo que tengas! – sonrió agrandando su ojos y dejándose completamente expuesto a un ataque.

La espada de energía sagrada, que Kagome llevaba en sus manos, pareció cortar el cuerpo de aquel ser en dos, sin embargo…

\- Oye, creo que tienes pésima puntería – cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿En serio? – le habló sin girarse.

\- En s… - todo su ser se sacudió, llevando su atención a lo que realmente había cortado la Miko – Maldita… - cayó de rodillas sobre el tejado.

\- ¡Maldición! – un rubio escupía sangre por la boca - ¿Cómo? –

\- ¿Kagome hizo eso? – preguntó Ayame casi en un susurro.

\- No lo sé –

Ambos lobos estaban atónitos, pues su captor hizo un horrible gesto de dolor, apretando su pecho, vomitando sangre repentinamente.

 _-[Me olvidé que podías hacer esa clase de ataques…] –_ soltó aire Kasumi.

\- Sólo corté uno de los hilos con los que te controlan – ladeó la cabeza colocando la espada en su hombro como sí nada, aun sin mostrar su forma de demonesa - ¿Acabo contigo o voy directo por el cuerpo real? Sabes, estoy harta de ti y de tus trucos – esto último lo dijo con un tono de molestia profunda, que hizo que la piel de más de uno de los presentes se erizara.

\- No seas insolente – la marioneta con sus manos, hizo mover la red a su voluntad, formando especie de lanzas – a ver que puedes hacer con esto –

Kagome se colocó en posición de defensa.

\- No dije que te atacaría a ti – movió su dedo en dirección a los espectadores, lanzando aquellas armas contra ellos a gran velocidad.

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga, listo para desviarlas.

\- Sabes lo que pasará si… - no termino de hablar cuando un brazo de Kagome le había atravesado por la espalda, perdiendo poder y haciendo desaparecer los proyectiles - ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? – Con su mano libre le mostró un cubo de cristal negro – Me aseguré de quitártelo en el primer ataque, sueles esconder cosas dentro de tus juguetes –

La voz de Kagome, sonaba fría y calculadora. Todos los sirvientes solo conocían a dos personas con esa actitud durante la pelea, Irasue y Sesshomaru, pues el Señor Toga, tenía un poco más de carisma.

Encerró el cubo dentro de un pequeño campo de fuerza que se mantenía suspendido en el aire, el cual a medida que pasaban los segundos se hizo más pequeño, hasta destruir su contenido.

\- Tendré que pensar algo mejor para la próxima – soltó la marioneta mientras se deshacía – Los lobos son libres, así que ni te molestes en moverte de aquí – desapareciendo su esencia por completo.

En la cueva, Ayame y Koga, solo vieron como Shigoku fue envuelto por una masa oscura, al igual que todo su ejército, desapareciendo totalmente del lugar.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo el lobo aliviado – Tendremos que ponernos serios si queremos acabar con esa sabandija –

\- ¿Por qué Kagome no acabó con él de una buena vez? –

\- Tiene una naturaleza amable, la sed de sangre no corre en ella – miró la magulladuras de las muñecas de Ayame – Iremos al palacio de Sesshomaru, para agradecerles, pero antes vamos a tratar esas heridas, le sonrió a su mujer –

\- Por un momento creí que ninguno de los cuatro saldría vivo de esta cueva – dijo sonrojada.

\- Sí… - Koga se detuvo un momento, ella dijo ¿cuatro?, pero si los únicos atrapados en ese lugar eran ella y él - ¿Cuatro? –

\- Sí – lo miró a los ojos – Koga, estoy esperando nuestros primeros cachorros –

\- ¡¿EH?! –

\- ¿Todos están bien? – descendía hacia sus amigos.

\- Sí – respondieron la mayoría.

\- Señorita Kagome, ¿Por qué no lo destruyó? – preguntó Rin, que aún no podía levantarse del suelo, estaba muy agotada.

\- Yo… - miró al cielo – No me veo asesinando a nadie – dijo sin bajar la mirada.

\- Pero tú acabaste con la mujer de barro, llamada Kikyo – añadió Irasue.

\- Eso era diferente, Kikyo ya no era de este mundo, Shigoku por otro lado, nunca ha muerto – bajó la mirada, topándose con los rostros desconcertados de los presentes.

\- Él te dañó, destruyó tu relación con el hanyou, casi acaba con la aldea donde antes vivías, tuvo a tu amigo, el lobo, de rehén, ¿Qué otro motivo quieres para poder matarlo? – continuó la Inu, con un tono de molestia.

\- Es algo complicado, además, ahora todos estamos mucho mejor, ¿no creen? –

\- ¡Keh! – Inuyasha se retiró del lugar, claro que él no estaba bien del todo, su prometida terminó casándose con su hermano – Tengo cosas que terminar – dijo algo dolido.

\- Bueno, quizás no todos – dijo Kohaku, quien acababa de despertar, intentó levantarse, pero le faltaban fuerzas - ¿Y ahora qué? –

\- Esto, bueno, es que usé algo de tu energía para poder llegar aquí, por eso no tienes fuerzas – sacó la lengua Rin mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – De pronto todo le dio vueltas al joven, dejándose caer de espaldas – Señorita Kagome –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Le molesta si me quedo aquí por hoy? – Dijo algo apenado – No puedo moverme… -

\- Claro que no – miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien – Kyosuke –

El joven zorro al oír el llamado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo de su escondite.

\- Mi señora – saludó con una reverencia - ¿Desea algo? –

\- Lleva a Kohaku a alguna habitación, creo que puedes con él – dijo señalando al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo.

\- Claro – se acercó a él – con tu permiso – lo levantó y se lo puso al hombro.

Kyosuke a pesar de aparentar ser unos años menor que Kohaku, gozaba de una buena condición física, por ende, tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo y cargarlo, sin problemas.

\- Yuka – llamó Kagome, haciendo que esta apareciera frente a ella – Encárgate de Rin –

\- Como ordene – se acercó a la joven, despareciendo ambas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Miko – la llamó su pareja – Tú también tienes que descansar – arqueó una ceja.

\- No estoy cansada, pero si estoy hambrienta – comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, dejando a más de uno aún más desconcertados.

Kagome nunca se expresaba abiertamente cuando tenía hambre.

\- Bueno, creo que podemos regresar a lo que estábamos – dijo Hayato a un par de soldados que se habían colado al espectáculo.

\- Sesshomaru, mejor anda a acompañar a tu mujer, no vaya a ser que nos deje sin reservas de alimento – prácticamente le ordenó.

\- Hmph – comenzó a avanzar despreocupadamente.

En la cocina, Roko, le había preparado varios platillos y casi había terminado con todos.

\- Vaya, Kagome, es la primera vez que te veo comer así – dijo entre asustado y asombrado.

\- Sólo tengo un poco de hambre es todo – introducía un trozo de deliciosa carne en su boca, masticando gustosa.

\- Roko – le llamó Sesshomaru - ¿Dejó algo para mí? – él también tenía algo de hambre, y a verle comer así, le abrió más el apetito.

\- No… pero enseguida le preparo algo – Roko puso manos a la obra.

No demoró mucho y le despachó varios platillos, de los cuales Kagome tomó uno sin vergüenza alguna.

\- Eso es mío – dijo algo molesto por su atrevimiento.

\- Corrección, era – engullía un bocado del plato.

\- No se preocupe, Señor, si luego de comerse los otros, le apetece, le preparo ese platillo – sonrió el zorro mayor.

\- Hmph – comenzó a comer el Lord.

Al final de cuentas, se habían comido casi 12 platos cada uno, sin incluir los postres, que claro, Kagome pidió para llevárselos a su habitación.

\- Señorita, nuevamente repito, no conocía ese apetito voraz de su parte – sonreía gustoso el chef – Puedo decir lo mismo de usted, Señor Sesshomaru –

La pareja se miró entre sí, en parte era cierto, literalmente habían comido como animales.

\- Que tengas buenas noches, Roko – se despidió Kagome, siendo seguida por su pareja, quien le hizo un gesto de despedida a su cocinero.

Caminaban apaciblemente hacia su habitación, hasta el demonio rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué estás ocultando tu forma? – dijo refiriéndose a su apariencia de demonio.

\- ¿Eh? – lo había olvidado, había permanecido todo ese rato con su apariencia humana - ¿Te molesta? –

\- No –

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- ¿Te molesta a ti? – soltó, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Kagome, pudo percibir un aroma a miedo por parte de él, miedo a que ella despreciara lo que es ahora.

\- Para nada – acomodó los cabellos del demonio – Me fascina, pues, es algo que tú me has dado – pasaba su pulgar por las marcas del rostro de su amado, mientras iba mostrando su forma de demonesa - ¿Mejor? – preguntó al dejar de percibir ese temor en el youkai.

De improvisto este la abrazó, de una forma tan posesiva, que a ella le dio un gran susto.

\- Eres mía – le susurró al oído.

Kagome suavizó su rostro – Lo sé – correspondió su abrazo.

La luna se alzaba en lo alto, bañando con sus rayos a la pareja.

Kagome por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de lamer la mejilla de Sesshomaru, tomándolo por sorpresa, causándole un rubor, que si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche, se notaría a leguas.

\- También te quiero – dijo divertido ante el gesto de la joven, quien soltó un bostezo.

\- Creo que ahora si estoy cansada, ¿Me cargas? – dijo con ojos suplicantes.

\- No soy tu esclavo – dijo con fingida indignación.

\- Por favor –

\- Hmph – la tomó en brazos y retomó su camino a la habitación.

Estando allí, tomaron un baño con agua tibia, y la frialdad de la noche, les proporcionó un ambiente perfecto para dormir acurrucados, con el calor de cada uno reconfortando al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome despertó primero que su esposo, sintiendo antes que todo el gruñir de su estómago, reclamando comida.

\- Uy, que hambre tengo – salió de la cama en dirección al baño, para asearse.

Estando lista, regresó a la habitación, notando que Sesshomaru aun dormía.

\- ¿Estará enfermo? – Se preguntó, acercándose lentamente a él – Sesshomaru, ¿te sientes mal? –

\- No molestes… - tal cual niño que pide los típicos "cinco minutos más", se giró dándole la espalda.

\- Oh gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste…. Parece que se le han pegado las sábanas – comentó con tono burlón.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Abrió los ojos pesadamente - ¿Por qué ya estas vestida? – se sentó lentamente.

\- Creo que ya casi es mediodía – se llevó una mano al mentón, y justo en ese momento su estómago gruñó de nuevo – Y además, tengo algo de hambre – sonrió de lado.

Pero su estómago no era el único que reclamaba alimento.

\- Vaya, Señor Taisho, al parecer no soy la única con apetito la mañana de hoy – sonrió.

\- ¡Tsk! – se levantó sin ganas de la cama en dirección al baño, se aseó y tomó las piezas que Kyosuke le había escogido para el día – Vamos – abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, seguido por su pareja.

En el comedor, todos los presentes, no podían creer la cantidad de comida que los dos estaban engullendo, cualquiera diría que no habían comido por años, aun a sabiendas que la noche anterior arrasaron con gran parte de las alacenas.

Hayato y Yuka, quedaron horrorizados al ver la cantidad de alimentos que podían consumir en poco tiempo.

\- Creo… que esta vez tendremos que ir a comprar suministros fuera – dijo nerviosa Yuka - ¿Verdad, Amo? – dijo tratando de llamar la atención del hambriento youkai.

\- ¿Hmph? – Dijo mirándola como si no hubiera entendido su pregunta, tragó fuerte, bebió algo de jugo - ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Por que comen como salvajes – dijo Irasue – Yuka, puedes ir a hacer los que dices, creo que incluso te tocará ir a los campos de humanos, para conseguir más suministros de los acostumbrados – regresó su mirada a la pareja, que la miraban con ojos de cachorros desconcertados – Dejen de mirarme así y sigan con lo suyo – salió del comedor – Yuka – le llamó para hablar fuera de la vista de ese par – Ve con Hayato e Inuyasha, sácalo a tomar aire, no ha salido desde que Kagome se transformó – le ordenó.

\- Sí, Señora – le hizo una reverencia - ¿Usted sabe a qué se debe el apetito de los Señores? – su tono denotaba preocupación.

\- Tengo una ligera sospecha – dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- ¿Sospecha? – se preguntó la loba mientras observaba como la ex Señora del Oeste se iba con toda su calma por el pasillo principal.

\- Yuka – le llamó Hayato – Iré por Inuyasha, tú arregla las cosas y lleva algunos obsequios para los humanos – le guiñó el ojo.

Yuka sabía a qué se refería, pues sí, ellos ya habían tenido contacto previo con varios poblados cercanos al castillo, y muchas veces llevaban una que otro presente para ellos, como pieles finas o algunas piedrecillas que ellos consideraban insignificantes, pero que por alguna razón ellos casi admiraban.

\- ¿Se volvieron tragones? – Inuyasha no comprendía - ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? –

\- La Señora Irasue lo considera apropiado, además el Señor Sesshomaru, digamos que está pasando por una etapa inusual en él y no queremos que nuestras cabezas rueden – dijo de lo más calmado.

\- Vámonos, no quiero que Kagome nos purifique por no tener provisiones –

Al llegar a la salida del palacio, Yuka ya los esperaba.

\- No veo ninguna especie de carruaje, ¿Cómo piensas traer lo que compren? – interrogó el hanyou.

\- No se preocupe por eso – sonrió Yuka, mientras silbaba, llamando a dragones parecidos a Ah-Uh – El suyo es Ah-Uh, pues es el único que le conoce con anterioridad – explico la loba mientras le entregaba las riendas del bicéfalo amigo.

\- De acuerdo – Hayato y Yuka montaban a los de ellos.

\- Oye Hayato, ¿tú no puedes volar? – nuevamente preguntaba el hanyou.

\- Sí, pero lo hago en casos de emergencia, normalmente prefiero que me lleven – sonrió.

\- Es un vago en el fondo, por eso no vuela – añadió súbitamente la loba.

\- ¡Yuka! – gruñó algo molesto.

\- Es la verdad – le sacó la lengua al dragón, moviéndose, dejando a Inuyasha en medio de los dos.

\- Bueno, bueno… vámonos ya… se están poniendo fastidiosos los dos – sujetó fuerte la rienda de Ah-Uh – Andando –

Los tres dragones alzaron vuelo con sus respectivos jinetes. No demoraron mucho cuando Yuka anunció la llegada al primer poblado, de los tres a los cuales tenían planeado visitar.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – Habló Yuka - ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó mientras amarraba a su "corcel" a una baranda junto a unos caballos a los que no parecía asustarles la presencia del dragón.

\- Señorita Yuka, bienvenida – un hombre mayor de larga barba pero escasa melena, salió a su encuentro.

\- Buenos días, Abuelo Kotaro – le dio un abrazo al anciano con toda la naturalidad – Me acompañan, Hayato, que usted ya conocía; y él, Inuyasha, medio hermano del Señor Sesshomaru – explicó.

\- Gusto en verlo de nuevo, Señor Kotaro – saludó el General.

\- Hola – dijo simplemente el joven hanyou.

\- ¿Dices que es su medio hermano? El color de cabello y ojos, sólo que este se ve más expresivo – el anciano se acercó e inspeccionó a Inuyasha de cerca.

\- Llevamos algo de prisa, otro día lo conoce con más calma - Yuka apartaba a Inuyasha del anciano

\- ¿A qué debemos su visita? – continuo el viejo.

\- Señor Kotaro, el castillo requiere que triplique la cantidad de víveres que está enviando – dijo seriamente el General.

Kotaro se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, luego mostró una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Sabía que esto algún día pasaría! – Alzó los brazos – Al Amo le ha fascinado nuestra cosecha, por eso quiere más – el orgullo irradiaba por sus poros – No hay ningún problema – arrastró a Yuka consigo hacia los campos de cosecha, seguidos por sus acompañantes.

Se colocó en una posición donde todos los aldeanos lo vieran y escucharan.

\- ¡Traigo buenas noticias! – Gritó a todo pulmón – El Gran Demonio, Sesshomaru Taisho, ha solicitado triplicar nuestra cuota de alimentos para el palacio – miró alrededor.

Todos los trabajadores sonrieron, siempre habían querido dar algo más como muestra de gratitud, pero siempre recibían una negativa como respuesta.

\- Supongo que esto tiene que ver con la Señora del Oeste, escuchamos que el amo se ha casado – habló desde lejos un trabajador.

\- ¿Es cierto que es humana? – preguntó uno.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá a vernos? – preguntó otro.

\- ¡Keh! ¡Silencio! Me irritan sus preguntas – se quejó el hanyou, quien miraba de reojo a los aldeanos.

\- Ya veo, si tiene tan poca paciencia como el Señor Taisho – murmuró el viejo.

\- ¿Sabes que puedo oírte? – Inuyasha, se movió sin que este lo notara colocándose a espaldas del anciano.

\- Yo… lo lamento Señor –

\- Bien, con esto, creo que ya podemos retirarnos. Esperamos su cooperación, y como un presente, el Señor Sesshomaru, les deja estas finas pieles – señaló hacia donde se encontraba Yuka, quien haciendo un par de gestos, hizo aparecer las mismas en sus manos.

\- Muchas gracias – el anciano las tomó y se despidió de los tres.

Alzaron vuelo en dirección a la siguiente aldea.

\- No puedo creer que esas personas adoren al imbécil de Sesshomaru –

\- Bueno, en realidad, esa adoración surgió poco después de la llegada de Rin al palacio – los ojos azules se posaron sobre Inuyasha – Un cambio radical surgió en él, al acoger a la joven Rin como su protegida – sonrió – Para suerte de muchos, fue para bien –

\- Ya sabrás que él no es fanático de los humanos, pero tiene su lado blando, muy oculto en los más profundo de su ser, pero lo tiene – dijo en son de broma el General – el punto es que nos dio permiso para interactuar con esta gente y hacerles presentes y demás tonterías en su nombre – terminaba el dragón.

\- Ahí está la siguiente aldea – comentó alegremente la loba.

\- Parece que lo disfruta – sonrió el hanyou.

\- No tienes idea… - dijo en resignación el General.

Al llegar al lugar y atar a los dragones, Hayato avanzó esta vez de primero.

Un grupo de niños y niñas, de entr años, salieron a recibirlo.

\- ¡General Hayato! – le rodearon, literalmente trepando por sus piernas y brazos.

\- Hola… - sonrió el hombre – ¿Está la Señora Hana? – preguntó al tiempo que trataban de balancear el peso de los niños sobre él.

\- Sí, aquí estoy – una mujer de unos 40 años, cabellos chocolates y ojos verdes, salió al escuchar el estruendo de los chicos.

\- Ha llegado el Señor Hayato – dijo sonriente una pequeña de cabellos rubios.

\- Ya veo, y trae invitados. ¿Cómo estas, Yuka? – luego posó su mirada en Inuyasha.

\- Bien, gracias. Él es un amigo, Inuyasha –

\- Buenas Tardes – saludó el joven para no parecer maleducado.

\- Supongo que tienen algún motivo especial para su visita – sonrió la mujer.

\- Así es, venimos a solicitar que doble la cantidad de suministros que da al palacio – dijo Yuka, mirándola seriamente.

\- Oh, ya veo – miró a su alrededor – Síganme. Y niños, dejen a Hayato – ordenó.

Los chicos tenían tendido en el suelo, al General del ejército Taisho, siendo ayudado por Inuyasha para quitarle a los mocosos de encima.

\- Está bien – dijeron desganados.

\- Les agradas, ¿No te tienen miedo? – preguntaba el hanyou, ayudando a levantar al dragón del suelo.

\- Para nada, no les he dado motivos – le frotaba los cabellos a uno.

\- Oye, Mei – llamó Hana al entrar en una especie de cobertizo gigante.

\- ¿Sí? – una mujer de cabellos chocolates, piel canela y ojos grises; volteó hacia donde estaban ellos – Oh, viene acompañada. Mil disculpas por las fachas en las que me encuentran – sonrió nerviosamente.

La mujer llevaba puesto una especie de pantalones negros, que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas, y una yukata color blanco con detalles negros que hacía gran contraste.

\- Mi nombre es Mei – se acercó presentándose a los recién llegados – Hace poco me establecí en la aldea y trabajo aquí con la Señora Hana, haciendo un conteo de nuestras cosechas – explicó brevemente.

\- Me llamo Yuka y ellos, Hayato – señaló al dragón – Inuyasha – notó que este último se le había quedado mirando fijamente a Mara, como si acechara a una presa.

\- Bueno, uno de tus amigos me da un poco de miedo… - habló refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

\- Estás espantando a la Señorita Hana – Hayato le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – reclamó el hanyou.

\- No has escuchado nada, no importa –

\- Son graciosos – sonrió Hana, dejando su temor mal fundado a un lado.

\- Mei, ¿podemos doblar nuestra cuota al palacio de la Luna? – intervino Hana.

\- ¿Doblar? ¡Claro! Esta temporada hemos recolectado más que suficiente – contestó alegremente, dirigiendo su mirada un joven de cabellos negros que no le quitaba el ojo de encima - ¿Lo necesitaban ya? – la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

Quitó la mirada repentinamente – Yuka – casi pidió auxilio.

\- Sólo coloquen el doble de cantidad en los lugares donde siempre lo han hecho – sonrió la loba.

\- De acuerdo –

\- Nos retiramos – Se despidieron.

Inuyasha se había adelantado desde la pregunta que le hizo la chica.

\- ¡Adiós, joven Inuyasha! – movía la mano Mei, hacia el hanyou.

\- Adiós – le respondió, al tiempo que Ah-Uh alzaba vuelo.

\- Es muy linda, ¿No crees? – Hayato sabía que esa muchacha había despertado un interés en el hanyou.

\- Cierra la boca – miró a un punto del horizonte.

En la tercera aldea, fue la misma rutina, pidieron el doble de víveres y los altos mandos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todo se realizó sin contratiempos; sin embargo, aún les faltaba camino y capaz no llegarían a la cena, para suerte de los hambrientos machos, Roko le había preparado una canasta de comida a cada uno, pero le dijo a Yuka que no les dijera nada hasta que los tres tuvieran hambre.

\- ¿Por qué no pude sentir el aroma de la comida? – Preguntó Hayato – Yoko – se respondió el mismo – Esa niña es muy habilidosa – engullía una porción de su alimento.

\- Claro que sí – añadía Yuka – Inuyasha, deja de pensar en la Señorita Mei, créeme a ella tampoco se le será fácil olvidarte con la cara de acechador con la que la mirabas – sonreía la loba.

\- ¡Keh! Deja de decir tonterías – le daba una mordida a una pieza de pan

\- Claro – comentó en son de burla Hayato.

Terminaron la comida entre bromas hacia Inuyasha y su interés evidente en la joven Mei, aunque este no lo quisiera aceptar.

\- Dejen de fastidiar –

Al llegar al palacio, notaron que todo estaba muy callado.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo? – comentó Yuka casi en un susurro.

\- No lo creo – Hayato intentaba percibir alguna esencia maligna en el lugar.

Avanzaron y lo primero que vieron, fue a Sesshomaru y Kagome durmiendo bajo el árbol donde esta solía pasar ratos de su tiempo para meditar.

\- Ustedes dos no tienen una habitación donde dormir, ¿o qué? – dijo en voz alta el hanyou.

Un par de ojos rojos, como la sangre, lo observaron con odio, haciendo que el miedo invadiera su cuerpo.

\- Oye… No es para tanto… - puso sus manos por delante en señal de redención.

\- Pues cierra tu maldita boca – El lord estaba de malas.

Kagome solo se revolvió en los brazos del youkai.

\- Señor Inuyasha, venga por favor – Rin salió al escuchar el grito irritado de su amo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? –

\- A la Señorita Kagome le dio sueño, luego del almuerzo, pero no quiso ir a su habitación, por lo que se quedó bajo el árbol, en compañía del amo – tomó aire – Luego, Kyo, Yoko y Yo, pasamos riéndonos en voz alta y la Señorita Kagome se despertó, y el amo se puso muy agresivo y nos ordenó a todos mantener la boca cerrada y alejados del lugar – explicó la chica.

\- Se está comportando muy raro – habló Yuka preocupada.

\- Tampoco deja que nos acerquemos mucho a la Señorita Kagome – añadió Yoko.

\- ¿Y Kagome que ha dicho de eso? – preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Ella, luego del desayuno también se durmió, y despertó para el almuerzo, prácticamente se la ha pasado durmiendo todo el día – la voz de Rin denotaba angustia – No sabemos si está enferma, el amo no nos deja acercarnos –

\- Ya se les pasará, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo – Irasue pasaba por la cocina para ver si le apetecía algo de lo que preparaban.

\- ¿Usted sabe lo que le ocurre? – interrogó Yuka.

\- Ya te dije que solo tengo una ligera sospecha, no seas terca, loba – la miró con ojos amenazadores.

\- Discúlpeme –

\- En todo caso, tomen lo que vayan a comer, ese par no demora en venir por la cena – advirtió la Inu.

Todos rápidamente sirvieron sus porciones de comida y salieron de la cocina, quedando solo Roko, Yuka, Hayato e Inuyasha.

Por extraño que pareciera, la pareja entró como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

\- Señor Roko, ¿Qué hay de cenar? – preguntó Kagome muy alegre.

\- Le he preparado una variedad de platillos, ya se los traigo a la mesa. ¿Usted también comerá algo, Señor? –

\- Hmph – eso era un sí.

Cuando Kagome pasó cerca de Inuyasha, un aroma poco usual llegó a su nariz.

\- Oye, Kagome… - pensó si debía preguntar – Tú… hueles diferente… -

\- ¿Eh? – el comentario la desconcertó.

\- Hanyou, cierra la boca y sígueme – Irasue, también apadrinaba mucho las acciones de ese par.

\- Voy –

Una vez lejos del comedor, Irasue suavizó la mirada.

\- Te voy a pedir, que cierres tu maldita boca, pudiste percibir el cambio de aroma de Kagome, por que llevas sangre de nuestra casta – se detuvo para verlo a los ojos – Ese aroma es muy peculiar, pero quiero que te limites a hablar al respecto, ¿entendido? –

\- ¿Qué tiene Kagome? –

\- Pronto veremos si mis sospechas son correctas – le dio una sonrisa, que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío al hanyou.

\- No haga eso, por favor –

\- Ya somos dos que pensamos igual – borró su sonrisa.

\- No diré nada –

\- No pienses que te voy a agradecer tu silencio, pero si dices algo de su aroma, te desgarro el cuello – aquellos ojos, similares a los de Sesshomaru.

\- Ya entendí –

De regreso con la pareja, ya habían saciado su apetito, y regresaron a su habitación.

- _[Me siento extraña…]-_ la voz de Kasumi era muy débil – _[¿No me estarás purificando?]-_ cuestionaba.

- _No lo creo, ya no existirías en tal caso –_

 _-[Tu manera de hacerme sentir mejor no funciona, gracias] -_

 _\- Yo tampoco me siento muy bien desde que regresamos de casa de mi madre –_ soltó un bostezo – _Siento que no he dormido en años –_

\- ¿Vas a dormir? – Sesshomaru la sacó de su conversación interna.

\- Creo que sí, me siento agotada – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, sintiendo su calor, pidiéndole con su cuerpo que la abrazara.

\- También me siento cansado – le dio un beso - ¿Un baño rápido? –

\- Está bien –

Se desvistieron y avanzaron al baño, agua tibia para relajar aún más sus músculos.

\- Shigoku me habrá lanzado alguna maldición, siento mi cuerpo muy pesado – salía del agua, enrollándose en una toalla.

\- De ser así, nos cayó a ambos –

Se colocaron unas piezas de tela delgada y fresca, se acomodaron en la cama.

\- Hueles muy bien – El youkai aspiraba el aroma de su pareja.

\- Gracias… - poco a poco el sueño la iba consumiendo.

 _-*Maldita sea, Sesshomaru, siento como si me estuvieran succionando la energía*-_

 _\- Tampoco comprendo de que se trata, pero cada vez que Kagome se acerca tan cariñosamente, pierdo fuerzas y termino tan cansado como dice que se siente ella –_

 _-*Pregúntale a Irasue, ella debe saber algo, no por algo es tu madre*-_

 _\- Hmph –_ El lord de las tierras del Oeste, caía rendido.

Kyosuke no tenía sueño, por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta, o molestar a Hayato, lo que pasara primero, pero en el camino, vio la imagen de Hiromi, mirando la Luna.

\- Tampoco puedes dormir – se sentó al lado de ella.

\- La luna está hermosa – ya se había acostumbrado a las repentinas apariciones del zorro.

\- Se puede decir que sí –

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que una brisa muy fría, hizo que Hiromi se estremeciera.

\- No deberías salir de noche con tan poca ropa – regañó el zorro, mientras se acercó mas a ella para brindarle su calor - ¿Estás mejor? – notó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ella.

\- Sí, gracias – no quería mirarlo directamente.

Kyosuke y Yoko, mostraban una forma prácticamente humana, si no fuera por sus colmillos, orejas y colores peculiares de cabello y ojos. Shippo también había aprendido a moldear sus patitas zorro como pies humanos y desaparecer su cola, para no tener tantos problemas mientras viajaba.

\- Sabes, eres muy linda – los ojos del zorro brillaban – pero a la vez, en ocasiones eres muy tonta – sonrió divertido.

\- El único tonto aquí, eres tú – apartó su mirada indignada.

El zorro rio un rato, luego de pasar un rato conversando, finalmente el sueño tocó sus párpados, y cada uno se retiró a su habitación.

En medio de la noche, Kasumi no se podía quedar quieta, de pronto, divisó dos puntos de luz, que estaban con ella.

- _[¿Hola? ¿Kagome tiene más de una bestia? ]-_ Se preguntó.

Aquellos dos puntos, se movían, como si estuvieran jugando.


	32. LA NOTICIA

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 _ ****ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRA PÁGINA BAJO LA AUTORA KARY_0295, ES MI OTRA CUENTA, POR TANTO NO ES PLAGIO, DECIDÍ COMPARTIRLA EN ESTA PÁGINA TAMBIÉN.**_

 **Saludos a todos, espero se encuentren bien.  
**

 **Aquí les va el siguiente cap, hice dos versiones pero me quedé con la segunda, cuesta un poco mantener el hilo... y no salirme de la trama.**

CAPITULO 32

* * *

 **LA NOTICIA**

Koga llevó a Ayame para que una abuela del clan, le revisara.

\- Mi niña, felicidades – sonrió la mujer mayor luego de revisarla – Lo único que sólo es un cachorro – puso una mueca de decepción.

\- No pasa nada – trató de calmarla Ayame – lo único que me interesa es que pronto llegará mi primer cachorro, además, puedo tener más después – le guiñó un ojo a la anciana, haciendo que esta se ruborizara ante el comentario de su Señora.

\- Así es – se levantó, recogió sus cosas – Me retiro. Joven Jefe, ya puede pasar – salía por la "puerta", que consistía en solo unas pieles que dividían la gran cavidad de la cueva.

\- ¿Entonces? – el joven lobo se sentaba al lado de ella - ¿Qué dijo? –

\- Estamos esperando un hermoso cachorro – respondió con las mejillas rosadas.

La imagen fue demasiado angelical para Koga, pues cada vez la notaba más hermosa.

\- Muy bien – se recostaba a espaldas de ella - ¿Hembra o macho? – acariciaba el vientre de la chica.

\- Aún es muy pronto para saberlo – puso su mano sobre la de Koga – Nacerá en tres meses – añadió.

\- ¿Tres meses? – se sentó de golpe – ¿No se supone que eran cuatro? –

\- Así es, ya tiene un mes de estar con nosotros –

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – fingió algo de enojo.

\- Sólo quería estar completamente segura – puso ojos de cachorro.

\- Mujeres… - acarició el rostro de su esposa - ¿Puedes viajar así? – la observó fijamente - ¿O voy solo al palacio de Sesshomaru? –

\- Señora Ayame, ya están listas las aves que pidió – un lobo joven se hacía presente desde afuera de la cueva.

\- Muchas gracias – miró a su pareja - ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? –

\- Correcto, andando – le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Y así iniciaron su viaje a las tierras del Oeste, lugar donde… las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco ruidosas…

\- ¡Oye ese trozo era mío! – gruñó Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Yo lo vi primero! – le sacaba la lengua Kagome.

\- Vamos, vamos, puedo preparar más – Roko intentaba calmar a las fieras que tenía en el comedor.

\- Eso se está saliendo de control – comentaba Kyosuke, quien apenas pudo sacar algo de comida para él.

\- Ni que lo digas – Yoko se escondía detrás de su hermano.

Ambos observaban a través de una pequeña ventana en la puerta del comedor.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas? – Yuka acababa de regresar de otro viaje, tuvo que ir a visitar cinco aldeas más y hacer tratos con ellos.

\- Digamos que no han mejorado –

\- ¡Deja de comerte mi postre! – gritó Kagome.

\- ¡Roko me lo sirvió a mí! – gruñía el Lord, tratando de mantener un tono de voz bajo.

Los tres jóvenes fuera del lugar se miraron con sonrisas nerviosas, cuando de improvisto, Irasue apareció ante ellos con muy mala cara.

\- Malditos cachorros, sus gritos me irritan – miro a los tres jóvenes – A un lado –

Sin dudar se quitaron del paso de la Inu Mayor.

Al cerrarse la puerta, los tres no pudieron evitar echar un vistazo por la pequeña ventana.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué se deben tantos gritos? – gruñía la mayor.

\- Mi Señora, los señores solo discuten sobre su comida – dijo algo nervioso el zorro.

Observó a la pareja, quienes la miraban fijamente.

Les puso una mala cara y el rostro de ambos, cambió repentinamente.

Sesshomaru tomó otro trozo de carne, haciendo que Kagome gruñera por lo bajo.

\- Se acabó, fuera del comedor los dos – ordenó sin obtener respuesta - ¿No me oyeron? – Los ojos de la mujer se teñían de rojo, al igual que los de los otros dos –

\- Esto es malo… - Roko daba pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Hayato e Inuyasha entraban a toda velocidad al sentir el repentino cambio de atmósfera en el lugar, viendo con terror como tres Inu estaban por transformarse en el pequeño espacio.

\- Oye… Sesshomaru… - captó su atención – A Rin no le gustará que destruyas el lugar favorito de Roko – fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero funcionó.

Inuyasha soltó aire aliviado. Ahora sólo quedaban dos.

\- Esto… Señorita Kagome… - Rin había aparecido en escena.

La mirada rojiza de la aludida se posó en ella, causándole un gran pánico a la joven.

\- Miko – le llamó Sesshomaru, pero su mirada volvió a estar fija sobre Irasue.

\- ¿Quieres pelear, Miko? – sonrió la mujer – Ven – Salió del lugar convertida en una esfera de luz.

Kagome parecía ser manipulada por sus instintos y siguió a Irasue.

Estando alejadas del palacio, se encontraban frente a frente ambas mujeres.

 _\- [¡Tsk! ¿Qué demonios haces?]-_ Kagome estaba usando el poder de Kasumi, sin razón aparente, y ella sin potestad de impedirlo – _[¡Detente!] –_ gruñó, causándole un dolor agudo en las sienes a la Miko.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Los ojos de Irasue regresaban a su tonalidad regular - ¿Te acobardaste? – sonrió provocándola.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para comprobar el estado de la joven Miko, puesto que su hijo no dejaba que se le acercaran, en pelea no habría ninguna forma que se entrometiera.

\- Hmph – sonrió Kagome, tomando carrera a una velocidad impresionante y a la vez, siendo envuelta por columnas de aire, que denotaban su transformación.

\- Dos podemos jugar a eso – de igual manera Irasue se transformó.

Dos imponentes canes se levantaban en el horizonte.

 _\- [Que más da…] –_ Kasumi se resignaba a acatar los deseos de su dueña.

La batalla comenzó con feroces aullidos y potentes zarpazos cargados de veneno.

- _Esta vez me pagarás el mal rato de tu primera transformación –_ Pero a sabiendas de las posibilidades de que su querida nuera, estuviera embarazada, se limitó a atacar sus extremidades.

En los cielos, dos enormes aves se hacían presentes.

\- ¿Qué estará sucediendo? – se preguntaba Koga, al ver el espectáculo de dos enormes canes dándose arañazos y mordidas en el suelo – Esa, creo que es la madre de Sesshomaru, pero el de pelaje oscuro, no tengo la menor idea de quien pueda ser –

\- Koga – Ayame le llamaba, pues se estaba acercando mucho al lugar – Estás perdiendo altura – le advirtió.

\- ¿Eh? –

En eso Kagome divisó al extraño en el aire y saltó para atraparlo con sus fauces.

Momento que Irasue aprovecho y encajarle los colmillos en una de sus patas traseras, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y soltar un chillido de dolor.

\- Uff, eso estuvo cerca – Koga se elevó más, para estar a la par de Ayame – Casi me convierto en alimento para perro –

En eso vieron en una colina, a prudente distancia, como Inuyasha, Hayato, Yuka y Rin, sujetaban a Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – gruñía el demonio.

\- ¡NO! – gritaron los cuatro.

\- Lo siento, Amo, mi técnica no es tan potente como la de la Señorita Kagome, pero al menos podré mantenerlo quieto – Rin juntaba sus manos y unas extensiones que salían de su cuerpo, comenzaron a rodear a Sesshomaru, no lo inmovilizaban, pero al menos lo mantenían en ese lugar.

\- ¡Hey! – gritaba Koga.

\- ¡Keh! ¿Qué vienes a hacer en momentos como estos, Koga? – respondía Inuyasha mientras recibía un potente golpe de su medio hermano en la cara – Maldito… -

Inuyasha sabía que Irasue debía revisar de cerca de Kagome para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, por lo cual, al igual que ella, vio una oportunidad al provocarla a combate, pero a él le tocaría mantener a Sesshomaru alejado.

\- ¡Rin! – gruñía, amenazando con transformarse.

Rin lo observó con ojos de angustia, aun no entendía por qué Inuyasha lo quería mantener lejos de Kagome, pero tampoco era bueno que se desatara una pelea entre los tres canes.

\- Lo siento, Amo – Rin, le encajó un fuerte golpe en el pecho, sacándole el aire, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, ante la invasión de energía sagrada en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Tsk! –

Una Inu, había sentido una fuerte presión en su pecho, lo que la hizo mirar hacia su pareja quien se encontraba de rodillas, al parecer había recibido un golpe de Rin.

Haciendo un ademán por ir hacia su pareja, Irasue se lo impidió, dándole una fuerte embestida en el hombro derecho, haciéndola caer de nuevo.

\- ¡Kagome! – gruñía Sesshomaru, impotente al ver a su pareja siendo atacada de esa forma.

Kagome no se podía mover, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, haciendo que su transformación cesara. Acto seguido, Irasue volvió a su forma humanoide.

\- Ya me estaba cansando de este juego – dijo acercándose a Kagome, quien estaba por perder la conciencia.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con dificultad.

\- Nada – se le acercó, vio como la pierna derecha de Kagome estaba fracturada, a causa de su mordida – Hmph – pasó su mano encima del vientre de la joven sin tocarla y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro – Son dos –

\- ¿Dos qué? – preguntó una mareada Miko.

\- Dos… Cachorros… - fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el castillo continuaba en un silencio sepulcral.

\- Creo que ya está despertando… -

\- ¿Y si tiene hambre y nos come al abrir los ojos? – se escuchó un golpe en seco luego de eso.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Kyo! – la voz de una joven loba se hacía presente – Pero por si las moscas, Yoko, apártate –

\- Tienes miedo, ¿eh? – otro golpe.

\- Te dije que te callaras –

\- Eso duele – se quejó.

\- ¿Aun no despierta? – la voz de Rin se escuchaba en el fondo – El amo quiere verla –

\- ¿Ya se recuperó? – preguntó Kyosuke – Ese golpe fue potente – sonrió.

\- No fue para tanto, al menos esta vez no se me pasó la mano con mi reiki – dijo nerviosa.

\- Sí, claro, ese hombre no podía ni moverse –

\- Kyosuke… -

\- No, por favor Yuka, ya basta de golpes por hoy –

\- Hacen mucho ruido… - la voz de Kagome generó espanto en los presentes, al verla sentarse inesperadamente.

\- ¡Despertó! – los cuatro quedaron arrinconados en una esquina.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – intentó levantarse, pero notó un grueso vendaje en su pierna derecha – Rin, ¿no pudiste curarme? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Esto… lo intenté, pero su aura demoníaca era muy fuerte y me lanzó contra la pared –

\- Fueron tres veces – añadió Kyosuke.

\- Maldito zorro, no te puedes quedar callado – Yuka ya estaba hasta la coronilla con el imprudente zorro.

\- Yuka, de tantos golpes lo vas a dejar más idiota de lo que es – Yoko, tocaba al inconsciente Kyo con un palillo – Mira, creo que lo mataste – dijo de lo más tranquila.

La escena le causó mucha gracia a Kagome, quien no pudo contener la risa, aliviando el ambiente de la habitación.

\- Veo que ya despertaste – entraba Irasue – Todos ustedes, fuera… y no olviden el tapiz que está en el suelo – refiriéndose a Kyosuke.

\- Sí – se lo llevaron arrastrando.

\- Fue ruda, me rompiste una pierna – dijo señalando su vendaje.

La Inu no dijo nada, así que Kagome aprovechó para concentrarse en curar su herida, en 5 minutos sus huesos estaban como debían y el dolor ya había cesado.

\- Listo –

\- Tus habilidades han mejorado, por lo menos ya sabes quién eres cuando te transformas – en ese instante los ojos de Kagome cambiaron - ¿Algo que decir? –

\- Sabes de que quiero que me hables – sonrió.

\- Serás madre –

Esas dos palabras la dejaron en shock

\- [Dijo… ¿madre?] – el cuerpo de la Miko se tensaba.

\- No pongas esa cara, es de lo más natural – se sintió ofendida al ver que su nuera no asimilaba del todo el hecho que llevara a sus nietos en el vientre.

\- Amo, la señora Irasue está dentro – Kyosuke intentaba parar al macho que ansiaba estar cerca de su pareja.

\- Apártate – lo miró con ojos fulminantes.

\- Pero Amo… - tragó fuerte.

\- Déjalo pasar – ordenó Irasue - ¿Qué quieres? -

Sesshomaru entraba en la habitación, olfateando disimuladamente el entorno.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – se acercó a su Miko, dándole un beso en la frente.

En el momento del contacto, nuevamente sintió como una parte de su poder se escapaba de su cuerpo.

\- Eso también es completamente natural, para un padre primerizo –

Su hijo la miró atentamente, buscando indicios de mentira en lo que su madre acababa de decir.

\- ¿Padre primerizo? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- Tu mujer está embarazada –

El youkai abrió los ojos como platos, ¿sería posible? ¿iba a ser padre?

\- A eso se debe el cambio que han tenido los dos, y tu notable pérdida de fuerza – dijo en tono burlón la Inu.

El peli plata no dijo nada, su cerebro entraba en corto circuito, tenía que analizar las palabras de su madre con calma.

\- Sesshomaru, yo… - Kagome estaba colorada y su otro yo estaba desmayado por lo visto.

El demonio se acercó a un más a ella, olfateándola, posó su mano sobre el vientre de la joven, como tratando de sentir algo.

En ese instante, dos aromas, muy débiles, fueron captados por su nariz. Abrió los ojos y miró a aquellos orbes chocolates que le observaban expectantes.

Una sutil sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Herederos – fue lo único que dijo.

El rostro de Kagome se ruborizó, estaba entre la felicidad y la vergüenza, se suponía que había estado cuidándose.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el youkai curioso.

\- No, nada – movió las manos nerviosamente.

\- Hay que dar la noticia – miró a su madre - ¿En cuánto nacerán? –

\- Nueve meses – respondió Kagome con mucha seguridad.

\- Eso si fueras humana – replicó la Inu – Calculo que tienes una semana o dos, así que probablemente en dos meses y medio ya estén dándoles dolores de cabeza – sonrió levemente la Inu.

\- ¡¿Dos meses y medio?! – la Miko entró en pánico – Es muy poco tiempo – se puso histérica - ¿Ya saben si es niño o niña? –

\- Cuando tengan un mes y medio, sabremos y te recuerdo que son dos – levantó dos dedos la Inu.

\- Tengo que comprar muchas cosas… - dijo colocándose la mano en el mentón.

\- Eso no es necesario – se levantó la orgullosa abuela – Yo me encargaré que a mis nietos no les falte nada – rauda y veloz, salió por la puerta.

\- Tu madre se ve muy emocionada – dijo apenada Kagome.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru se acercó a ella para besarle – Tendrás que enseñarme algo de eso… sobre canalizar mi energía y demás tonterías – prácticamente se estaba burlando de ella.

\- Si lo dices de esa manera no te ayudaré – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia.

\- ¡La comida! – gritó Roko para anunciar su llegada a la habitación.

\- Roko, ¿no crees que es demasiado? – cuestionó la Miko.

\- Con lo que he visto estos últimos días, no lo sé, Kagome – se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

\- Yo me como lo que ella no quiera – Sesshomaru ya estaba tomando su plato.

\- Oye, no te comas eso – gruñó.

A Roko solo lo calmaba el hecho de saber, por parte de Irasue, que ese apetito voraz, solo duraría unos diez días, mientras tanto, debía lidiar con la pareja.

Luego de haber saciado su apetito, la pareja se dirigió a aquel balcón donde Sesshomaru presentó a Kagome como su prometida.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –

\- ¿Por qué el amo nos ha reunido? –

Muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de los sirvientes del castillo.

\- ¡El Amo Sesshomaru! – anunciaba un guardia.

Toda la multitud guardó completo silencio.

\- Tengo un anuncio para ustedes – los miró fríamente, las pieles de más de uno se erizaron – El Castillo de La Luna – sonrió levemente – Está esperando a mis herederos – en eso Kagome salía a la par que él – Kagome, mi esposa, está embarazada – pasó su mano por la cintura de la joven, quien cada vez se ponía más roja – Cualquier deseo de mi dama, debe cumplirse de inmediato – su rostro cambió – De lo contrario, yo mismo arrancaré sus cabezas – el pánico cundió en la aglomeración.

\- Bueno, al menos sabemos la razón por la que Kagome actuaba raro – comentaba nerviosa Yuka.

\- Las probabilidades de que nuestras cabezas rueden han aumentado – dijo serenamente Hayato, acercándose a Yuka – Si quieres pronto podemos dar retoños para que le hagan compañía a los hijos del amo – le susurró en el oído a la loba, haciéndola sumergirse en una inmensa vergüenza.

\- Cállate… - fue lo único que pudo decir la loba ante la insinuación del dragón.

\- Oye, Sesshomaru, no eres el único esperando herederos – gritó Inuyasha – El lobo rabioso también – señaló al invitado que había pasado por desapercibido.

\- ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de anunciar eso?! – gruñía Koga.

\- ¡Felicidades Ayame! – gritó Kagome desde donde estaba, colocándose casi al borde del balcón.

\- Miko – Sesshomaru estaba un poco tenso – No hagas eso – refiriéndose al lugar en donde se encontraba.

Irasue observaba la escena con algo de nostalgia, era como verse a ella con Sesshomaru en su vientre y a Toga tratando de controlarla en vano.

\- Ella no es tan frágil ahora, Sesshomaru –

Aquella frase llegó a sus oídos, sin embargo, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de proteger a toda costa a su pareja, en algún momento ese sentir se volvió más fuerte que él.

\- Regresen a sus tareas – finalizó el demonio.

Hubo muchos comentarios acerca de los nuevos príncipes del castillo, sobre sus posibles apariencias y comportamientos, siendo esto último lo que preocupaba a los sirvientes, ya que prácticamente, Kagome y Sesshomaru, eran demasiado opuestos y los cachorros podían ser tan sanguinarios como su padre o tan dulces como su madre.

\- No puedo creerlo – Rin daba giros en un pie - ¡Cachorros! – sus ojos brillaban.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros la observaba embelesado.

\- Humanos, no pueden ocultar cuando les atrae una mujer – Kyosuke se había acercado a Kohaku sin ser percibido - Te gusta Rin, ¿verdad? –

\- De nada vale ocultarlo – suspiró – Sí, Rin me gusta… y antes que vayas a sugerirlo… ya tengo el permiso de tu amo para ¿cortejarla? – miró dudoso de la última palabra que había usado.

\- Oh, vaya, no has perdido el tiempo – le dio una palmada en el hombro al otro chico - ¿Ella sabe? –

\- No –

\- Sabes, no eres el primero que ha querido conquistar su corazón, pero sí el primero que conserva su cabeza en el lugar donde debe –

\- ¿Cómo dices? –

\- Muchos príncipes y machos de la nobleza de otros lugares, luego de conocer a Rin, han intentado hacerla su pareja, siempre obteniendo una negativa por parte del amo y aquellos que se quisieron pasar de listos, simplemente fueron asesinados – sonrió el zorro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kohaku.

\- Kyo, le diré a papá que andas diciendo mentiras – Yoko había escuchado la historia espeluznante que su hermano le acababa de contar al exterminador – El amo solo elevó fuertes amenazas si intentaban acercarse a Rin con ese tipo de intenciones, hasta el momento no ha acabado con nadie – le sonrió para tranquilizar a humano.

\- Que aburrida eres, ya lo tenía con un pie en el inframundo del miedo – rio el zorro.

\- A ti te gusta Hiromi y nadie te lo anda echando en cara – contraatacó Yoko - ¡Ups! – fingió culpa.

\- Cierra tu maldita boca – gruñó su hermano.

\- Deja a Kohaku en paz – finalizó.

\- De acuerdo – se fue el enojado zorro, al notar que Rin se dirigía a ellos.

\- Oye Kohaku, ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo? –

\- No, tengo que volver hoy, creo que tengo muchas cosas que atender en la aldea – dijo al recordar cómo habían sido atacados por los lobos, al ser estos manipulados por Shigoku.

En la aldea, ya casi todo había sido reconstruido, Ginta y Hakkaku, trabajaron sin descanso para remediar el caos del que fueron protagonistas contra su voluntad.

\- A pesar de todo, no me siento bien, siento que les debo mucho más a estas personas – Ginta se sentía horrible.

\- No fue su culpa, estaban siendo manipulados – trataba de calmarlo Sango.

\- En eso tiene razón, tú y Hakkaku, no estaban en control de sus acciones – ayudaba Miroku – Además creo que los aldeanos ya han comprendido la situación – dirigió su mirada a la aldea.

Todo se veía pacífico y como si nada hubiera pasado en días anteriores.

\- Veamos que acontece en el famoso castillo de la Luna – Shigoku se acercaba a su caldero – Después de todo, aquella marioneta no fue en vano –

Antes de darse a notar aquel día, el ser incrustó cristales en ciertos puntos del castillo, pues Hayato ya no le servía como "espía" así que de alguna manera debía enterarse de las últimas en ese lugar.

Buscó a los chiquillos, Hiromi y Kioshy, pero no los encontró en ninguna parte, quería hacerse con ellos para que fuera de provecho su estadía en el castillo; pensó en los hermanitos de ellos, pero… ni él mismo recordaba a donde habían ido a parar, además de que eran demasiado pequeños.

Vio a los lores comer como animales, sus peleas, la pelea entre dos enormes canes a lo lejos, sin poder divisar quien era el otro can, pero lo más importante, vio como se hacía una especie de anuncio.

Sesshomaru le tocaba el vientre a la Miko, el lobo ya había llegado ahí con su pareja, seguramente para "agradecerle" a ellos por salvarlos.

\- Oye, qué opinas del comportamiento del Taisho con la Miko – le preguntó a una sirvienta.

\- A mí parecer, ella debe estar embarazada, mi señor –

\- Embarazada… - demoró dos segundos - ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Mire como ese hombre le acaricia el vientre – señaló.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tardará en nacer el mocoso? –

\- Considerando la raza de los Taisho, quizás dos o tres meses, solo es una suposición –

\- Eso es muy poco – miraba su herida – ¿Algún otro dato? –

\- Sí, mi señor. Existe la probabilidad de que los poderes y habilidades de la dama, disminuyan a medida que se acerque el parto –

\- Ya puedes irte –

\- Gracias, señor –

La mujer salía rápido del lugar.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, Toga compartía sensaciones muy fuertes con sus mujeres al estar embarazadas, hambre, sueño, dolor… - caminaba hacia la puerta de su recinto – Si los poderes de esa mujer, disminuyen con el avanzar de su preñez, que mejor momento para hacerme con su alma, o mejor, ¿por qué no me hago con el alma del Taisho de paso? –

Todo ese tiempo había tratado de atacar a Kagome de forma directa, ¿qué pasaría si elimina primero a los insectos que la rodean?

El corazón humano está muy ligado a sentimientos y demás boberías, si su ataque se enfocaba en cosas no físicas, quizás se volvería más débil.

\- Deshacerme de Taisho tampoco será sencillo – miraba su herida en el pecho – Menos con esta asquerosa herida –

Pospondría sus planes, al menos por ahora.

En el palacio, un joven de cabellos plateados y orejas de perro, se encontraba recostado en un árbol, en uno de los jardines del palacio.

Su rostro sereno demostraba que sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en algo o alguien.

Los últimos días, había acudido con Hayato a las aldeas, para comunicarles sobre un nuevo aumento en la cantidad de alimentos que debían ofrecer, y que esto solo sería por un tiempo, que no se preocuparan, pero en la aldea de la vieja Hana, una joven robaba la atención del hanyou.

Por algún motivo se sentía atraído por la chica, ella tenía unos 22 años, según esta misma le había contado, en sus visitas previas.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Así que eres el medio hermano del Señor Sesshomaru? – una joven de cabellos claros estaba sentada al lado de nuestro hanyou.

\- Sí – respondía a la pregunta de la chica.

\- ¿Eres tan fuerte como él? No pareciera –

\- ¿Qué dices? – eso lo molestó un poco – Te demostraré – se puso en cuclillas – Sube –

\- ¿En tu espalda? – incrédula se sujetó al joven, quien, de tres saltos, ya se había alejado de la aldea.

\- ¡Tengo miedo! – se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros.

\- No seas cobarde – le regañó – Ya llegamos –

Estaban en un lugar completamente despoblado.

\- Me han dicho que tras de esas colinas se puede ver un hermoso lago – dijo la chica.

Inuyasha ya sabía a qué lago se refería, su primer encuentro con este fue el día en que Kagome se transformó por primera vez en un enorme perro negro.

\- Pero no podemos llegar, porque se esconden muchos demonios entre las montañas – su tono reflejaba algo de desilusión.

Inuyasha empuñó su espada.

\- Observa –

Inuyasha hizo transformar a Tessaiga, blandiéndola con fuerza.

\- ¡Viento cortante! – en dirección a las montañas.

Destruyó todo a su paso, dejando un plano y buen terreno para trabajar.

\- Sube – guardó su espada y esperó que la joven se subiera a su espalda.

En poco tiempo llegaron al inmenso lago, justo para el atardecer.

\- Es hermoso – los ojos de Mei brillaban - ¡Muchas gracias! – por instinto le dio un gran abrazo al medio demonio.

Ante esta acción, Inuyasha dudaba si corresponder su abrazo o solo dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Mei percibió la incomodidad del hombre – Discúlpame si hice algo que no te agradara –

\- No digas tonterías – la tomó por un brazo y la acunó en su pecho – No me molesta en lo absoluto -

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- Sólo sigo pensando en tonterías – se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía de esa manera – Kagome había llegado sin que lo notara y pudo observarlo un par de minutos.

\- ¡Keh! ¿Te escapaste de Sesshomaru? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Está dormido – explicó – Además, quería hablarte – se sentó a los pies del árbol.

\- No creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar – retiraba su mirada de la joven.

\- No quiero que mis hijos tengan a un tío resentido – soltó – Sé que han pasado muchas cosas – miró sus manos y en ellas observó el anillo de bodas – Y que incluso llegué al punto de querer asesinarte – suspiró – Pero no fue así – hizo una breve pausa – Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte –

El joven solo escuchaba.

\- Me han comentado que has estado frecuentando una aldea, específicamente por una razón o más bien una chica – lo miró, notando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo –

\- Estar en el castillo te está afectando – sonrió – esa es una frase de Sesshomaru –

\- ¡Cómo molestas! – bajó del árbol, cayendo a un lado de la joven - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –

\- ¿Es bonita? – le preguntó con su tono angelical.

\- ¿Eh? – la imagen de Mei sonriéndole cruzó su mente – Sí, algo – nuevamente el rubor se hacía presente.

\- ¿Qué te detiene? –

\- No quiero, lastimarla – su tono se volvió serio.

\- No lo harás – Kagome se ponía de pie – Y si lo llegas a hacer, te juro que esta vez sí morirás – el juego de palabras sumado a su sonrisa, era algo que infundía miedo y duda en cualquiera.

\- ¿La conoces? –

Kagome comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No seas grosera y responde! – gruñó el hanyou.

\- Trabajará en el palacio, a petición mía, espero no te incomode – lo miró de reojo, transformándose en una esfera de luz y dejando solo al hanyou.

\- ¿Trabajará aquí? – su rostro se puso muy rojo - ¡Maldición! – el grito recorrió todos los pasillos.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sesshomaru estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

\- ¿Y bien? –

\- Creo que se lo tomó bastante bien – fingió inocencia.

\- Pues ese grito dijo todo lo contrario –

Kagome se sentó a su lado, dejando una pequeña distancia entre los dos, gesto que incomodó al demonio.

\- Es por tu bien – le sonrió - ¿Continuamos? –

\- Hmph –

\- Muy bien, cierra los ojos, y deja tu mente en blanco, luego enfócate en tu aura – le ordenó con una voz suave.

El demonio respiraba pausadamente.

Pasados unos minutos, Kagome volvió a hablar.

\- ¿La ves? –

El demonio había estado practicando con su pareja, aquellas "tonterías" para evitar que sus cachorros le robaran más energía de la necesaria.

\- Abre los ojos – un sutil destello verdoso se apreció en el interior de los ojos del youkai - ¿Puedes verlas? – refiriéndose a las auras de ella y sus cachorros.

El macho había estado entrenando de una manera poco usual para él, ya que sus sentidos eran muy buenos, nunca había tenido la necesidad de enfocarse en algo más allá de lo físico.

Miró a su mujer, notó un destello rosa oscuro que rodeaba su cuerpo, y en su vientre, un par de destellos azules, se hacían presentes.

\- * ¿Qué me has hecho? * -

\- Piénsalo, si yo tengo algo de ti, como esta entidad demoníaca que fue parte de un cambio físico, ¿por qué tu no tendrías algo mío? Después de todo, tenías mi marca mucho antes de nuestro emparejamiento… -

\- * ¿Algo sagrado en mí? * - sonrió - * No seas ingenua * -

\- Sagrado, lo dudo, eres un demonio puro – cruzó los brazos – Por lo menos puedes percibir y ver algo más que antes –

\- * ¿Cómo qué? *-

Kagome se levantó y se paró en frente de él.

\- ¿Recuerdas que los ojos de Rin, pueden ver la energía sagrada y las auras demoníacas en su totalidad? Pero a cambio sus ojos cambian de color a lila – extendió los brazos - ¿Qué ves cuando me vuelvo humana? –

Kagome retrajo toda su energía demoníaca en un punto de su pecho.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron como platos, al ver como aquel rosa oscuro, iba aclarando y una oscuridad se iba acumulando en su pecho.

\- ¿Viste algo? – preguntó con un tono juguetón.

\- *Hmph* -

Kagome volvió a su apariencia de demonesa, tomándolo por el brazo y llevándolo frente a un espejo.

\- ¿Ves aquella cosa verde que está en tu cuerpo? – el demonio miraba fijamente el espejo, notaba la "cosa" verde de la que hablaba – Mira lo que ocurre cuando te acercas mucho a mí – tomó la mano del macho y la puso sobre su vientre.

Aquella luz verde se trasladaba por la extremidad del demonio y entraba en el cuerpo de la mujer, pero se iba directo a los dos puntos azules, que se hacían más brillantes en ese instante.

\- *¿Eso es lo que tengo que evitar*? –

\- Correcto – alejó la mano del youkai.

\- Pero por ahora – Kagome tocó la frente del demonio con sus dedos.

El youkai sintió un leve mareo y su cabeza comenzó a doler.

\- Has avanzado bastante, pero debes descansar – se sentó en las piernas del demonio, pero sorprendentemente su poder no se escapaba – Cuesta un poco, pero puedo evitar que pases tu poder a los cachorros inconscientemente –

\- ¿Entonces para que tengo yo que aprender a hacer eso? Si tú puedes – sintió que lo estaban obligando a aprender algo que no era necesario.

\- Tu madre dijo que tu padre lo controlaba sin problemas – le dijo al oído.

El demonio no dijo nada, pero era obvio, si había superado a su padre, tenía que ser en todos los sentidos, no solo en batalla y orgullo.

Sesshomaru podía las cosas del otro mundo gracias a Tenseiga, pero por sí solo, no, menos algo tan abstracto como el aura de los seres vivientes.

En una semana había domado esa técnica, ahora faltaba controlar el paso de energía al entrar en contacto con su amada.

Pasaron dos semanas más, el embarazo de Kagome era más notorio.

En ese tiempo fueron y volvieron de la casa de la madre de Kagome, la mujer brincaba en un pie, iba a ser abuela, y al igual que Irasue, no esperó y salió en compra de cosas para los bebés.

Sesshomaru ya controlaba a la perfección las enseñanzas de Kagome.

La prueba final para el demonio, consistiría en encontrar y reconocer a algunos voluntarios, sin hacer uso de su olfato, dentro de un bosque a faldas del palacio.

\- ¡Buena suerte, Señor Sesshomaru! – gritaban los más jóvenes, entre ellos Hiromi y Kioshy.

Los hermanos ya se habían adaptado por completo a su vida en el palacio.

\- Hmph –

Ya había sido expuesto a sentir las energías de todo el castillo, para que fuera una tarea más sencilla, sin embargo, Kagome le dijo que si usaba su nariz, lo dejaría inconsciente en frente de todos sus súbditos.

\- ¡Empecemos! – gritó Rin.

Todos desaparecieron al instante, los jóvenes también habían ensayado lugares donde esconderse.

Para sorpresa de todos, el youkai pudo dar con ellos en media hora.

\- Señorita Kagome, el amo nos encontró muy rápido – una sonriente Rin, daba un reporte de lo acontecido.

\- Muy bien – sonrió la mujer cuyo vientre abultado le asentaba mucho.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no usó su nariz? – Inuyasha seguía incrédulo.

\- Todo olía a café, fue muy molesto – dijo el demonio mayor.

\- La Señora Kagome me dijo que regara café por todos lados – Mei ya trabajaba en el palacio.

\- Así me aseguré que no podrías usar tu nariz – le tocó la mejilla – Es todo por hoy – miró al resto – Retírense – ambos lores desaparecieron envueltos en una esfera de luz.

Reaparecieron en el despacho de Sesshomaru donde Irasue los esperaba.

\- ¿Tus poderes de Miko? – preguntó sin rodeos.

Kagome cerró los ojos y al abrirlos aquel brillo rosa de antes, estaba ahí.

\- Mejor que nunca – regresó a la normalidad - ¿Por qué? –

\- Saben que ese gato dejó un par de cristales por ahí, ¿no? –

\- Hmph – respondió su hijo.

\- Por raro que parezca, a medida que el estado de preñez de una Inu avanza, sus poderes disminuyen – miró a Kagome.

\- No me he debilitado – dijo ante el comentario de la mayor.

\- ¿Puedes transformarte? –

Kagome salió al patio, cubierta por una capucha, para evitar que Shigoku viera su transformación.

\- ¿Ese quién es? – un gato había estado al tanto de lo que mostraban sus receptores.

Esteras de viento cubrieron el cuerpo de Kagome, dando paso a una luz muy brillante y posteriormente.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – abrió los ojos atentos el felino.

Un enorme perro se levantaba en el centro del palacio.

Dirigió su mirada al cristal que estaba en su dirección.

Unos enormes ojos rojos, veían directamente a Shigoku en el lugar donde se encontraba, haciéndolo tragar fuerte. Un destello de esos ojos, y todos los cristales fueron hechos polvo.

El inmenso poder demoníaco que transmitió esa mirada, fue sentido por todos los soldados del felino.

\- ¿Señor? – entró uno temeroso en el recinto de su amo.

\- No me preguntes que fue eso –

Al ser destruidos todos los cristales, sin necesidad de mover un dedo, Kagome retornó a su apariencia humana.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Irasue acercándose.

\- Estoy en perfecto estado – los ojos miel, se veían aterradores en la oscuridad de la noche.

Madre e hijo sonrieron, Kagome contaba con un poder que era digno para la casta.

Irasue solo pensaba en lo poderosos que serían sus nietos.

\- Los hechiceros están terminando con las espadas, mi señor –

\- _¿Quién era ese can? –_

\- Señor… -

\- Ya te escuché, que cada soldado tenga una, y que sean cuidadosos, no pienso regresar almas de idiotas que no sepan usar una espada como es debido.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar tu comentario ;)  
**

 **Nos vemos.**


	33. BASTA DE JUEGOS

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 **Buenas tardes a todos los lectores, le doy la bienvenida a aquellos que comenzaron a leer hace poco, me fascina que me dejen sus reviews ;)  
**

CAPITULO 33

* * *

 **BASTA DE JUEGOS  
**

Un mes y medio ha pasado desde que se enteraron que Kagome y Ayame, estaban esperando crías.

La pareja de lobos se quedó en el castillo, unos días, viendo y compartiendo el terror de los demás habitantes del lugar, cuando sus amos peleaban por algún trozo de comida, pues, la pesadez o exceso de sueño, ya lo habían superado. Luego partieron a su hogar.

Nuestra pareja se encontraba en la época moderna, para un chequeo sugerido por la madre de Kagome.

\- Estoy ansiosa por saber si serán niños, niñas o la parejita – los ojos de Naomi brillaban.

\- Mamá… - Kagome sonreía algo nerviosa, su madre se comportaba muy raro desde que supo de los cachorros.

No obstante, una tarde, junto a Sesshomaru, se sentaron a explicarle que el tiempo de gestación era mucho más corto que los humanos, por lo que sus adorados nietos estarían más pronto de lo que ella pensaba.

\- ¿Para qué son esos artefactos? – preguntaba un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados.

\- Con ellos podrán ver a los bebés en mi vientre – sonrió la joven.

\- Cachorros… - corrigió él mientras arqueaba una ceja.

\- Oh, claro – fingió arrepentimiento.

\- Silencio los dos, ahí viene el doctor –

Un hombre de cabellos castaños, alto y de buen porte, se hacía presente.

\- Soy el Doctor Collins – le dio la mano a Sesshomaru – Mucho gusto –

\- Igual – fue lo único que dijo el demonio.

\- Bien, empecemos – comenzó a descubrir el vientre de Kagome, gesto que no agradó para nada al demonio.

Naomi que estaba sentada junto a él, le dio un apretón en el brazo para llamar su atención y brindarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Esto estará un poco frío – comenzó a frotar un gel sobre el vientre de la chica, quien dio un respingo al sentirlo en su piel – Aquí vamos –

Acercó el doppler y comenzó a recorrer el abultado vientre de la joven, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo.

Irasue había dicho que los Inu, nacían en su forma humanoide, para no llamar tanto la atención, pero que existían casos muy raros donde la madre debía dar a luz en su forma de demonio.

Sesshomaru estaba listo para noquear al hombre en caso de que viera algo que no debía, en cuanto a sus hijos.

\- Tenemos un niño de este lado – dijo son una sonrisa mientras veía el monitor – Tiene un buen tamaño, se ve muy saludable – colocó el aparato desde otra posición – Y bueno… Vamos pequeño, déjanos ver que eres – y como si el cachorro lo escuchara, se colocó en una posición donde el Doctor podía determinar su sexo – Es otro varoncito – procedía a retirar el aparato.

\- ¿Dos niños? – preguntó Naomi.

\- Así es, se ven muy fuertes – miró al youkai - ¿Padres primerizos? – esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al demonio.

\- Sí, no hace mucho nos casamos – vaya, la frase más larga que el Doctor le había sacado hasta el momento.

\- Qué bueno – sonrió hacia Kagome – Abajo tenemos una pequeña librería, donde pueden comprar un par de guías con consejos muy buenos, ya que no hay un libro que te enseñe a ser padre – sonreía.

\- Muchas gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta – respondía Kagome mientras limpiaba su vientre y bajaba su abrigo.

\- Disculpe, los bebés ¿Serán gemelos? – preguntaba una curiosa Naomi.

\- Bueno, no están en la misma bolsa – el mensaje era claro, serían mellizos – Pero esas cosas, nunca se saben con un ciento por ciento de seguridad –

\- Claro – Naomi estaba maquineando que comprarles a los chicos, había adelantado un par de cosas, con colores neutrales.

\- Sólo les falta unas cuantas semanas, y estarán con ustedes – los acompañaba a la puerta – Espero poder verlos una vez más antes que nazcan y posteriormente conocerlos – añadió el Doctor.

\- Claro – le sonrió Kagome.

Una vez dejaron la clínica, Sesshomaru fue en busca de su auto, que había aparcado relativamente cerca.

El gran señor del Oeste tuvo que aprender muchas cosas, y eso que él pensaba que lo sabía todo.

Recogió a Kagome y a su suegra, pasando primero por el templo y luego dirigiéndose a su vivienda.

Al entrar en la casa, ambos retornaron a su apariencia de demonios.

\- Se portaron bien con el Doctor – Kagome acariciaba su vientre.

\- Por supuesto, no son unos insolentes como su madre – comentó divertido el demonio dándole la espalda a su Miko.

Podía sentir su mirada de furia, clavada en su espalda.

\- Y yo que no sean unos engreídos como su padre – bufó molesta.

\- Mañana debemos volver al palacio –

\- Sí, ya tenemos una semana de estar aquí, y creo que extraño el aire fresco que corre entre las nubes – La mujer se recostaba en la cama.

El peso adicional, le generaba un gran cansancio, pero a sus no tan pequeños críos, aun le faltaban cuatro semanas para que nacieran.

Un joven rubio se miraba ante el espejo. La herida causada por Kagome en su último encuentro, le había dejado una horrenda cicatriz.

\- Maldita mujer – apretaba los dientes mientras cerraba su haori – me las pagarás – Tomó su espada y salió.

Todo su ejército se encontraba de rodillas esperando la orden de partida de su señor.

\- Muy bien, llegó la hora, acaben con todo a su paso – sonrió mientras elevaba su espada – Destruyamos el poderío de los Taisho de una vez por todas –

Cada guerrero, sin importar el tamaño, llevaba una espada o cualquier arma, bañada con el hechizo para recolectar almas.

Los asentamientos de Shigoku nunca eran fijos, sin embargo, esta vez, se había mantenido oculto dentro de las montañas de un hermoso valle, cercano a las tierras de los hombres lobo.

A su pasó, el ejército iba tomando la vida de demonios como de humanos que se encontraran, las aldeas aledañas fueron atacadas, haciendo que la noticia corriera con prisa, llegando a oídos de Koga.

\- ¡¿Cómo dicen?! – estaba más que furioso, no podía enfrentar a semejante número de enemigos.

\- Koga, tenemos que salir de aquí, o todos acabaremos muertos – sugería Ginta, entendiendo a su amigo y su terquedad a no escapar.

\- Koga, piensa en Ayame y en tu hija – añadió Hakkaku.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente.

\- Preparen todo, nos vamos – con la mirada baja – Si ellos vienen de este a oeste, nosotros nos iremos por el sureste – apretó los dientes – pero antes, envíen al ave más veloz, con un mensaje para Kagome – levantó la mirada en sus ojos había furia e impotencia – Al menos haremos algo para que ellos estén listos –

\- ¡Entendido! – Ginta y Hakkaku, corrieron la voz y cumplieron con la orden de Koga.

\- Koga, no te preocupes – Ayame trataba de calmar la ira de su pareja – Ginta y Hakkaku tienen razón, nos superan 1 a 1000 – Lo tomaba por el rostro – Nuestros hombres son fuertes, pero no podemos exponerlos a una muerte casi segura –

\- Yo no huyo de mis enemigos – la rabia lo consumía.

\- No podemos hacer nada – suspiró – Con avisarle a Kagome, ellos podrán hacerles frente – le dio un beso en la frente – seríamos un estorbo si nos quedamos aquí –

\- Ya deja de degradarme más, mujer – la abrazó – Lo hago por ti, por mi hija y por nuestro clan, que hace poco pudimos recuperar el número que éramos antes que el maldito de Naraku nos atacara –

El recuerdo era muy amargo, pero gracias a que fue destruido, su clan había crecido.

En el palacio, las cosas transcurrían con normalidad.

Hayato pasaba por los puestos de vigías que se encontraban entre el bosque, cuando un nauseabundo olor a muerte llegó a sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Sangre? – aspiró con más fuerza – Sangre humana y de demonios… - un mal presentimiento lo invadió, al momento que alcanzó a ver a una de las aves mensajeras de la tribu de los lobos, las cuales eran mucho más pequeñas.

Se apresuró a llegar al palacio y otros soldados le entregaron la nota que llevaba el ave en su espalda.

Hayato la leyó de inmediato, y la estrujó con fuerza.

\- Que todos los que no pertenezcan al ejército, sean evacuados inmediatamente al castillo del norte – los soldados no comprendían el motivo de la orden - ¿No escucharon? ¡Muévanse! –

Los demonios salieron corriendo y no demoraron en escucharse las quejas y las exigencias de motivos.

\- Hayato, ¿Qué ocurre? – Yuka, buscó de inmediato al dragón, encontrándolo en la entrada principal.

Este se giró para verla, en sus ojos había una mezcla de emociones, se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un casto beso en sus suaves y húmedos labios.

\- Shigoku se dirige hacia aquí, y su ejército posee armas como con la que me llevó un trozo de mi aura, y que por cierto casi muero – seguía sujetando a la loba por el rostro – Nuestro deber como ejército de la familia Taisho, es proteger a cada uno de los nuestros, por eso di la orden que los llevaran al otro palacio – nuevamente besó a la joven, cuando sintió un sabor salado en el beso.

A Yuka se le había escapado una lágrima, ante las palabras del dragón.

\- No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo – bajó la mirada – No importa lo que hagas, yo me quedaré contigo – su voz era firme.

\- No puedes, no te quiero poner en riesgo – la sacudió – Yuka, si me hieren y no puedo defenderte, jamás me lo perdonaré – casi le gritó.

\- Yo jamás te perdonaré si mueres en esta batalla – los ojos de la chica mostraban ira – Te guste o no, no me iré – dijo desapareciendo de la vista del dragón.

\- ¡Maldición, Yuka! –

En ese instante, se hacían presentes los señores del palacio.

\- Mi señor – se inclinó.

\- Infórmame – El demonio lo miraba fríamente.

Hayato solo le entregó la carta maltratada que había recibido de los lobos.

\- ¿Ordenaste evacuar? – le preguntó su amo.

\- Sí – recordando el hecho de que Yuka no dejaría el palacio.

\- Miko, tú también dejarás el palacio – miró a su pareja.

\- ¿Disculpa? – se sintió indignada – Yo no dejaré ningún palacio.

\- Pero Señora, es por su bien, el enemigo viene armado con aquella energía oscura y… -

\- Por eso es tu molestia, Yuka tampoco quiere abandonar el castillo, ¿cierto? –

El General abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Así es – bajó la mirada.

\- Bueno, ya somos dos – avanzó hacia el palacio – Iré a arreglarme – les sonrió a los machos que le miraban atónitos.

\- Ella no debe… - apretó los dientes.

Sesshomaru podía percibir el terror de Hayato, después de todo, el probó el arma de Shigoku de primera mano.

\- No las harás cambiar de parecer, son demasiado tercas – dejó al dragón en la entrada.

El olor a muerte cada vez era más fuerte.

Mientras el sanguinario ejército avanzaba, las fuerzas secundarias del castillo de la Luna, evacuaban a todos, incluyendo a las aldeas cercanas que estaban a su cuidado, las tierras que poseía la madre de Irasue, en el norte, eran más que suficiente para albergar a todos.

\- ¿Piensas enfrentarle así? – Sesshomaru le dio alcance a su mujer.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo? –

\- Sabes lo que pienso al respecto –

\- Ese ser me debe más de una, y el solo hecho de que esté acabando con vidas inocentes para llegar aquí, me enfurece aún más – los ojos de la mujer se mostraban serenos.

\- Entonces, sólo atacarás si las cosas se salen de nuestras manos – la voz de Sesshomaru llevaba aquel toque frío y calculador que solía usar antes que fueran buenos amigos.

\- Pero… -

Los ojos del demonio se achicaban, con intenciones explícitas de no dar su brazo a torcer.

\- De acuerdo… - cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, molesta.

Ya sólo faltaban por irse los más allegados a Sesshomaru y Kagome, cuando sintieron una fuerte explosión en el lado izquierdo del palacio.

\- Ha llegado – comentaba Rin, quien también se había negado a irse, y ya estaba lista para la batalla.

\- Qué agradable bienvenida, me harán llorar – se hacía presente aquel ser, sin marionetas de por medio, seguido por varios millares de demonios – Me siento muy halagado -

\- ¡Keh! ¿Se te acabaron tus juguetes? – lo retaba Inuyasha.

Shigoku al dirigir su mirada a este, pudo divisar a la joven detrás de él.

\- Oh, vaya… ¿Acaso ella es tu nueva víctima? –

\- ¡Cierra la boca! –

\- Vamos, vamos, la diversión está por comenzar – con su mirada buscaba a cierta Miko - ¿Acaso será que la Señora del Oeste, se acobardó y ha abandonado el palacio? – no la veía por ningún lado ni tampoco pudo percibir su presencia.

\- ¿Estás tan ansioso por morir? – Sesshomaru avanzaba entre los soldados de su ejército.

\- Oh, Señor Sesshomaru, tiempo sin vernos – se burlaba – Sólo decía que no podía creer que la Señora del Palacio abandonara a los suyos para salvarse ella –

\- No es necesario que ella esté aquí para que tú te vayas de una maldita vez al infierno – Sesshomaru atacó de frente, pero fue interceptado por demonios con armas de un metal negro.

\- Yo lo pensaría varias veces – Shigoku se sentó en lo alto de una torre – Acaben con ellos – ordenó.

Todos en guardia, pero a la vez maldiciéndose, pues no podían darse el lujo de atacar con todo, los más jóvenes no pudieron ser evacuados.

\- ¡Yuka! ¡Rin! ¡Kyosuke! – llamó su señor - ¡Protejan a los otros! ¡Manténganse a la retaguardia! – refiriéndose al trío de humanos y a Yoko.

Varios grupos atacaron a los jóvenes.

\- ¡Al suelo! – gritó Rin, quien expandiendo sus brazos soltó una onda de reiki, que acabó con varios en un radio de 50 metros, pequeño, pero al menos les daba tiempo para hacer una estrategia que los ayudara a resistir.

Sesshomaru no pudo acercarse a ayudarles, pues estaba ocupado esquivando los ataques de unos demonios de mayor tamaño y más rápidos, que intentaban atravesarlo con aquel oscuro metal.

Kagome se encontraba oculta en un rincón del castillo, pero era consciente de todo lo que pasaba, el youkai le hizo prometer que no se entrometería de no ser absolutamente necesario, cosa que aceptó de mala gana.

De vuelta a la lucha, varios soldados del ejército de la Luna, habían caído presa de aquel mortífero material con el que estaban hechas las armas del enemigo y para colmo, su cuerpo sin alma, era fácilmente manipulado por Shigoku para que atacase a su bando.

\- Si no los matan, ellos los matarán a ustedes – aquel fastidioso ser, solo se dedicaba a observarlos desde las alturas.

Inuyasha intentó varias veces atacarlo de forma directa, pero sus ataques eran interceptados por demonios que se lanzaban para resguardarle del peligro.

\- Estúpido Híbrido – sonrió – Jamás me harás ni un rasguño – desapareció de la visión de todos.

\- ¿Dónde está? –

Todos veían en todas las direcciones sin poder encontrarlo.

\- ¡No bajen la guardia! – gritó el General.

\- Claro, eso también va contigo, asqueroso reptil – Shigoku apareció detrás del General.

El dragón, tenía las manos ocupadas, no iba a tener el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta o para esquivar el ataque.

\- Hasta aquí llegaste – susurró.

Los ojos de Yuka no creían lo que veía, su amado estaba por ser atravesado por la espada del felino.

\- ¡Hayato! – gritó desesperada.

Al intentar moverse una fuerza la arrojó al piso, cayendo sentada.

Apoyada en el suelo, Rin, con una de sus piernas, logró desviar la estocada, dando breves segundos al dragón para escapar.

\- Mocosa… -

Rin desapareció de su vista, tal y como él había hecho momentos anteriores, reapareciendo a un costado y clavándole su espada cargada de reiki, por un lado.

\- Muere – dijo la chica de ojos lilas, pero en ese instante el felino sonrió, alertándola a tiempo, para salir fuera del alcance de la nube de veneno que derritió todo a su paso, de no ser por haber retirado su espada, seguramente la hubiera destruido.

\- Chiquilla ingenua, creíste que podrías acabar conmigo atravesando mi ¿corazón? – mostró la herida.

\- _¿No tiene corazón? –_ Rin apretaba fuerte los dientes – _Tampoco puedo ver su esencia –_

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Señorita Kagome, con esta técnica, ¿podré ver las auras de todos los demonios? – una joven le preguntaba a su tutora.

\- Tendrás que entrenar al menos un par de años, pues, hay youkais que esconden muy bien su esencia – le sonrió – Me topé con varios hace un tiempo, pero ahora veo todas las auras sin problemas, mientras que hay Mikos que no pueden por más que entrenen –

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ¡Rin! – gritó Kyosuke al ver el momento de distracción de la chica.

Sesshomaru la tomó a tiempo para evitar que fuera degollada por un asqueroso jabalí.

\- Gracias – dijo apenada – Amo… - miró a Shigoku - ¿Puede ver su aura? –

Sesshomaru se concentraba para observar al felino, un leve tono rojo, indicaba la presencia parcial de su aura.

\- Sí, pero no está completa – miró a todos lados en busca de una energía similar – No encuentro la fuente –

\- Ya veo –

Dos youkais tipo tigre, salían por detrás de ellos, pero Rin con solo levantar su mano en su dirección, los purificó en el acto.

\- La batalla continúa – dijo alejándose de su amo, para no estorbarle.

\- Hayato, ¿estás bien? – Yuka lo revisaba desesperada.

\- Sí, estoy bien –

En eso Rin aparecía frente a ellos.

\- Gracias, joven Rin –

\- Él jugó sucio – le ayudó a levantar a Hayato, a la vez que lo revisaba – Sólo ten más cuidado – le sonrió.

\- Sí – respondió como acatando una orden.

Por otra parte, Kagome había hecho lo posible por no salir de su escondite al sentir lo cerca que estuvo Hayato, de pasar al otro mundo.

 _\- [Estresarte no les hará bien a los cachorros] –_ la regañaba Kasumi, quien se había tomado en serio su papel de mantener a la Miko en ese lugar.

\- _Lo sé –_

En eso, ambas sintieron como la esencia del felino se acercaba a donde estaban ellas.

 _\- [Maldito gato] –_ gruñó Kasumi con una sonrisa _–[De verdad está ansioso por morir] –_

Kagome desapareció sus rasgos de demonio, mostrando su simpleza humana.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que te ocultarías de mí? – el hombre abría la puerta – Kagome –

\- Si en serio me propusiera esconderme, júralo que jamás me habrías encontrado – le sonrió.

\- Siempre de insolente – Shigoku lanzó su ataque, el cual Kagome esquivó sin problemas.

\- Y tú sigues siendo igual de lento –

Shigoku observó detenidamente a Kagome, de no ser por su sobresaliente vientre, no creería que está embarazada.

\- Será un placer acabar con la pareja y de paso con los descendientes del Taisho mayor – atacó con fiereza.

Kagome se encontraba en una amplia habitación, con miles de salidas de emergencia, pero ante los efusivos ataques del felino, ¿qué mejor que salir dramáticamente por el techo?

Otra explosión alertó a los que peleaban.

\- ¡Kagome! – gritó Inuyasha.

\- ¡Tsk! – Sesshomaru apretó los dientes – _Ese maldito, estaba buscándola lejos del campo de batalla –_ volvió a mirar al supuesto Shigoku y lo notaron desaparecer.

\- ¿Nos estaba entreteniendo mientras daba con Kagome? – se mordió la lengua el hanyou - ¡Eres un maldito! – blandió su espada en dirección al enemigo, pero nuevamente, destruyó infinidad de demonios, pero no a su objetivo – Maldita sea – de vez en cuando observaba como Kyosuke y Yuka, junto a Rin, protegían a los que no tenían habilidades de lucha, y Yoko, pues, se sentía intimidada por la cantidad de enemigos que amenazaban con quitarles la vida.

Kagome estaba de pie en el tejado de otra de las torres del castillo, observaba con sus propios ojos la destrucción que había causado el felino frente a ella.

\- Estás destruyendo mi hogar – habló ofendida – Pagarás por eso – Formaba sus espadas con su reiki en ambas manos, tal y como lo hacía antes.

\- Una simple humana no podrá acabar conmigo – Shigoku salió a su encuentro.

El choque de las espadas era impresionante, Sesshomaru trató de intervenir, pero esos molestos soldados, ya lo estaban sacando de quicio.

Por instinto, todos fijaron su atención en el demonio, quien con una mirada entendieron que debían alejarse del enemigo.

Unos volaron por su cuenta, otros subían en las verdaderas formas de quienes podían volar. Hayato se transformó en su forma de dragón, de manera que los jóvenes e Inuyasha, pudieran aferrarse a él, una vez todos estuvieron lejos, Sesshomaru desenvainó a Bakusaiga, ya estaba cansado de ese juego.

En el momento que blandió su espada, Shigoku apareció por su espalda.

Las miradas de terror se posaron sobre el youkai.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – el grito desgarrador de Rin recorrió varias millas.

Kagome no podía creer lo que veía, Shigoku planeó desde un principio atacar a Sesshomaru, no a ella.

Todos vieron como la espada del felino atravesaba la armadura y de paso el pecho del youkai, quien alcanzó a blandir la suya, destruyendo todo demonio a su paso.

En otro palacio, una Inu acababa de sentir una fuerte descarga.

\- Sesshomaru… - sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y se transformó, abandonando el palacio del norte.

Sesshomaru caía de rodillas, todos estáticos, ¿su amo había sido vencido?

El cielo se oscurecía, las nubes se movían de una forma curiosa, un fuerte viento golpeaba a los youkais que estaban en el cielo.

El poder que estaban sintiendo, estaba cargado de ira y ¿dolor?

Miraron a Kagome, quien se mantenía observando al felino con un rostro sereno.

\- Se acabó tu reinado, Sesshomaru –

Todos observaban a la expectativa, ¿este era el fin? Su amo no se movía, seguía de rodillas, de espalda al enemigo.

Hayato estaba atónito, su amo había sido atravesado por aquella arma oscura.

Sólo la furia del viento se escuchaba.

Todos vieron como Kagome descendía, caminando de frente hacia Shigoku, su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción.

Por alguna razón, los soldados sintieron la necesidad de alejarse un poco más. Mientras que Hayato permaneció a la misma altura.

Rin lloraba desconsolada, Inuyasha se maldecía, los otros chicos trataban de ser fuertes y consolar a Rin, Yuka trataba de ahogar su llanto en vano.

La Miko se puso en cuclillas frente a su pareja, para observarle, pero este tenía sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo, nuevamente se puso en pie.

En ese momento, Shigoku retiró su espada y se vio como un fuerte resplandor verde era absorbido por el arma, a la vez que Sesshomaru caía de frente contra el suelo.

\- Este juego se acabó, Miko – levantó su espada en signo de victoria.

Un olor salino, llegó a la nariz de todos los presentes, su señora estaba llorando.

\- _No puede ser –_ gruñó Hayato.

Por la mente de cada uno de los sirvientes del gran demonio, pasaron los momentos cruciales, motivos por los cuales habían decido servirle al Demonio Perro.

Mientras que unos temblaban, otros odiaban, otros fingían ser fuertes y que no se saliera una lágrima traicionera.

\- ¡Ah! Apesta – dijo mirando a todos con sus ánimos por el suelo – Ese perro creyó que acabaría conmigo, pobre iluso. Pero esto ya se acabó – regresó su mirada a Kagome – Acércate y dame tu alma – Shigoku estaba listo para encajarle la temida espada.

La Miko comenzó a avanzar hacia él con la cabeza baja.

\- Eso es, ya de nada vale luchar – el rubio extendía su mano hacia la joven – Dame la mano –

\- ¡Kagome! – gritaba Inuyasha - ¡Reacciona! – intentó saltar, pero Mei le detuvo.

\- Es mejor que no se acerque – dijo Yuka, secando sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Maldición! –

Kagome seguía avanzando, y poco a poco elevaba su mano para tomar la de Shigoku.

La sonrisa de satisfacción, provocaba en más de uno, bajar y volarle la cabeza.

La mujer tomó la mano del felino y este la acercó un poco más a él.

\- Muy bien, Kagome, esto será rápido – tomaba el impulso para clavarle la espada en el vientre, cuando…

Kagome con un simple movimiento rozó su cara y lo estrelló de lleno contra una de las paredes que aún quedaba en pie.

Nuevamente hubo un gran silencio, ¿Su señora continuaría peleando? Entonces sintieron como una enorme energía demoníaca se iba acumulando donde estaba la Miko.

\- ¡Auch! – Kagome fue la primera que logró darle un golpe directo con su guardia baja – Maldita… -

Salía de entre los escombros, tomó carrera para sujetarla por el cabello, esfumándose la misma entre sus dedos - ¿Qué? –

Tal como él lo hacía, apareció detrás de él, y con solo posar su mano en su espalda, nuevamente lo arrojó lejos.

Al levantarse de entre los escombros, Kagome, estaba mirando en dirección a él, lo único que no esperaba ver aquellos ojos color miel, fijos en él.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – gruñía el felino.

\- Simple, esto apenas comienza – una mueca de sonrisa se formó en su rostro, infundiendo miedo en todos.

\- ¿Perdió el juicio? – se preguntaban los soldados aterrados.

\- ¿Si perdieran a su pareja se quedarían como si nada? – increíblemente Mei, acababa de hablarles de tú a tú a los soldados – Oh, lo lamento – se abochornaba, a la vez buscando refugio en el pecho de su hanyou, causándole un rubor también a este.

Shigoku intentó acertarle golpes y cortes, pero todos eran evadidos con gran facilidad por la mujer.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de moverte! –

En ese instante, Kagome quedó estática frente a él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No querías que dejara de moverme? – sonrió, causándole ira al felino.

\- ¡No te burles de mí! – corrió a toda velocidad.

Al estar a unos pocos centímetros, y listo para golpear, un campo de fuerza apareció repentinamente, lanzándolo lejos.

En ese momento, un enorme can blanco, se acercaba a toda velocidad al lugar del encuentro.

\- ¿La señora Irasue? – se preguntaba Yoko.

La Inu, llegó y buscó en los alrededores a su hijo, ubicándolo en el suelo, boca abajo.

\- _¿Se murió así de fácil? –_ agudizó más sus sentidos, logrando escuchar el bombeo del corazón de su no tan apreciado cachorro – _Imbécil, como osa preocuparme así… -_ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había recogido a Sesshomaru, llevándolo consigo sobre Hayato.

\- ¡Amo! – Rin pretendía acercarse, pero Irasue le puso una mala cara, lo que advirtió al resto guardar su distancia.

Colocó la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo, a la vez que con su olor cubría el aliento de este.

De vuelta a la batalla, Shigoku continuaba tratando de atinarle algún daño a Kagome.

\- ¿Por qué mierda tus poderes son mayores que antes? – preguntó indignado.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo –

\- ¡Claro! – abrió los brazos – Antes de luchar contigo acabaré con los miserables que se creen pájaros – Una enorme bola de poder oscuro se formaba en su mano, arrojando la misma contra los espectadores.

El pánico los invadió, no podían alejarse a gran velocidad.

Cuando lo creían perdido, solo sintieron el choque del ataque contra algo, abrieron los ojos, y ver que un campo de fuerza los rodeaba a todos.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Tu pelea es conmigo – le susurró Kagome al oído, causándole escalofrío, ¿en qué momento se había acercado a él?

En ese instante el rubio comenzó a reír sin parar.

\- Eres una estúpida – Kagome sólo sintió como era atravesada por algo.

Bajó la mirada y observó la punta de la espada de Shigoku, salir por un costado de ella.

El público no respiraba, esto si era el fin.

Rin, no asimilaba lo que sus ojos le mostraban, así que usó los otros, para su alivio y sorpresa, en donde había sido herida, no había nada.

La espada había pasado en medio de los dos cachorros, quienes, de alguna manera, pareciesen haber esquivado la intrusión, la esencia de los tres, estaba completa.

\- No más juegos – reía triunfante el felino.

\- Es cierto, ya me aburrí – Con una mano agarró el afilado metal y lo cubrió por completo con su reiki, carcomiendo el arma por completo, dejándola inservible – Ahora sigues tú –

Kagome tomó por el cuello al maldito ser, era la primera vez que lo tenía en sus garras.

\- Tu ejército ha sido eliminado, y has causado mucho daño, no tienes derecho a segundas oportunidades, ¿Últimas palabras? –

\- Sí – los ojos del hombre se tiñeron de rojo y fue cubierto por flamas, que hicieron que Kagome le soltara y retrocediera.

Un enorme felino, de pelaje amarillo, cola crispada, enormes colmillos, se levantaba.

\- ¡Te destruiré! – Aquel enorme ser, lanzaba flamas negras, que quemaban todo a su paso.

Kagome se mantenía en un solo lugar, gracias a su campo de fuerza, completamente impenetrable.

La enorme pata del gato, amenazaba con aplastarla, ejerciendo presión sobre el campo de fuerza y lanzado llamaradas.

 _\- ¿Podemos? –_

 _\- [Claro] –_

Una fuerte corriente de viento se formó debajo de la pata del gato, haciéndolo retroceder.

\- [Yo también puedo jugar a eso] –

El enorme can, de mayor tamaño al gato, se levantaba de igual forma en el palacio.

Todos observaban impresionados del poder de su Señora, si su amo no seguía, Kagome lo haría igual de bien.

Irasue observaba la herida de su hijo, era horrenda, mantenía a los otros alejados para evitar una infección, pues aún seguía respirando, pero no planeaba decirlo, ya que al parecer ese era el plan, para mantener al resto a salvo de los ataques del felino.

Su atención regresó al campo de batalla, cuando un chillido gatuno recorrió toda la zona.

Kagome le había arrancado una pata al felino, con sus propios colmillos, escupiéndola lejos.

\- Oh por Kami –

Rin le cubrió los ojos a Yoko, justo a tiempo.

La pestilente sangre del gato, cubría buena parte del suelo.

\- ¡Maldita! – Se retorcía del dolor de perder una extremidad, encima de que había perdido el equilibrio.

Otro zarpazo le cayó en su feo rostro, dejándolo ciego de un ojo.

A través de su mente, Kagome se comunicaba con él.

\- [ _Esto es solo parte del dolor que nos has hecho pasar, a cada una de las víctimas de tu asqueroso plan para quedarte con mi alma] –_ a medida que avanzaba, la sangre en el suelo, era purificada por las patas de Kagome _– [Disfrutaré al destruir finalmente aquella piedra roja que llevas de collar] –_

El pelo del gato se erizo, dejándolo inmóvil.

 _\- [Sí, ya sé que tu verdadera alma está en esa miserable piedra] –_

Shigoku hizo ademán de escapar, pero nuevamente hicieron aparición las famosas cadenas de la Miko, esta vez, absorbían la energía demoníaca, purificándola en el proceso.

El felino retornó a su forma humanoide, al igual que Kagome.

 _\- [Date prisa… Ya no aguanto…] –_ Kasumi había hecho lo todo para mostrar todo su poder y a la vez, proteger a los cachorros de movimientos bruscos y brindarles la energía suficiente, pues, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última ración que Sesshomaru les había transmitido.

Kagome no lo aparentaba, pero estaba realizando casi el triple de trabajo, al usar todos sus poderes y mantener un ambiente agradable para sus cachorros.

Shigoku estaba de rodillas, y sin un brazo, que había sido arrancado desde el hombro, tosía sangre, luego de los potentes golpes de la Miko.

Kagome se acercó a él.

El hombre temblaba, pero mantenía una mirada fiera.

\- Anda, acaba conmigo, como yo acabé con tu pareja – sonrió, pues le había arrebatado a su compañero.

Kagome hizo que sus cadenas lo elevaran para buscar entre las ropas ensangrentadas del felino, aquel collar con la piedra que daría fin a todo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que está muerto? – arrancaba el collar de su dueño – Sesshomaru –

El aludido se había quedado dormido en el regazo de su madre.

\- Ya levántate, cachorro perezoso y miserable – Irasue le dio una suave cachetada a su hijo.

El youkai abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando en su madre aquel sentimiento olvidado, al ver sus ojos dorados somnolientos.

\- No tenías que hacer eso – dijo con voz ronca y sus ojos volvían a ser fríos e imponentes.

Ahora sí nadie entendía nada. ¿Cómo podían sentir la presencia de su amo? Si antes había desaparecido por completo.

Envuelto en luz, se movió hasta donde estaba su amada.

\- Shigoku – sonrió el Lord - ¿Creías que con ese miserable ataque me vencerías? –

\- Pero, la espada consumió tu alma – gruñó, siendo detenido por las cadenas que cada vez ejercían más presión.

\- Sólo fue una pequeña porción – miró a su amada – ya después se recompone – regresó la mirada al individuo.

\- ¿Haces los honores? – preguntó Kagome, al momento que todos comenzaban a descender.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru tomó la piedra entre sus dedos.

\- Nos veremos en el infierno – sonrió de lado el gato.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que irás al infierno? – intervino Kagome – Tú te vas directo al paraíso – sonrió la joven.

\- ¿Paraíso? – trató de soltarse - ¡Yo vengo del averno! ¡No seas insolente! –

\- Amor… - dijo ella.

Sesshomaru comenzó a destruir la piedra con su veneno, derritiéndola, a medida que el ser frente a ellos sufría lo mismo que la piedra, pero justo antes que terminara de deshacerse, Kagome tocó la frente de Shigoku con un dedo, purificándolo de golpe y en lugar de ser una masa viscosa, se volvió cenizas.

\- Ahora sí terminó el juego – Kagome comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, cayendo en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

\- Kagome – la miró preocupado.

\- Sólo estoy un poco cansada y… - su estómago rugió – hambrienta – sacaba la lengua al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Entonces todos recordaron que ella había sido atravesada por Shigoku.

\- Kagome, hay que tratar tu herida – Yuka apartaba a los curiosos, pero al ver la piel debajo de la tela rasgada, estaba tan tersa como la de un bebé, sin ninguna marca.

\- También por eso estoy cansada, regenerar la carne mientras luchaba fue agotador - poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida en brazos de su compañero.

Las bajas en el ejército, fueron muy pocas, pero los sobrevivientes le dieron un correcto entierro a quienes murieron luchando.

\- Oye, el castillo está destrozado – Inuyasha caminaba despreocupado - ¿Dónde dormiremos? –

\- La pregunta adecuada sería, ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar a reconstruir el palacio? – intervino Irasue.

\- ¿Reconstruir? ¿Y yo por qué? –

\- Dime, ¿quién fue el idiota que lanzó varios vientos cortantes? –

\- Eso era para atacar al gato – hizo un puchero.

\- Déjalo – la voz de Sesshomaru llamó la atención de ambos – Él solo sabe tragar –

\- ¿Qué dices? – el hanyou estaba molesto.

\- La verdad –

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban a punto de pelear, cuando Hayato se paró en medio de ambos.

\- Señores, con todo el respeto, creo que fue suficiente de peleas por hoy – su voz denotaba cansancio.

\- Hayato tiene razón – Yuka venía con Yoko cargada, la chica estaba muy asustada y nerviosa.

Un fuerte dolor atacó a Sesshomaru de improvisto.

Rin venía corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡La Señorita Kagome está en labor de parto! –

La chica estaba muy agitada, Kagome estaba en una de las habitaciones que no fue destruida, y comenzó a quejarse de fuertes dolores, Rin la revisó y por su experiencia con la abuela Kaede, supo que los bebés venían en camino.

Sesshomaru quedó estático.

\- Este no es momento de que te acobardes – Irasue lo halaba - ¡Camina! ¡Tú mujer te necesita! –

- _*Faltaban cuatro semanas, ¿no? * -_ Yako estaba muy nervioso - _* Tiene que ser una broma * -_

Sesshomaru apenas si avanzaba, de no ser por Irasue aun seguiría en el destruido patio central del castillo.

\- Creo que está nervioso – susurraba Hayato.

\- Sí, parece que a final de cuentas es un cobarde – le respondía Inuyasha.

Un fuerte golpe caía, en la cabeza de ambos.

\- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías! – dijeron dos mujeres al unísono.

Mei y Yuka se miraron sorprendidas.

* * *

 **El final está a la vuelta de la esquina...  
**

 **No olviden comentar :D**


	34. NUESTRA FAMILIA

_***LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

 **Siguiente cap, gracias por sus comentarios, este es el penúltimo...  
**

CAPITULO 34

* * *

 **NUESTRA FAMILIA**

\- Aquellas malas vibras han cesado – un joven con una coleta se encontraba sentado en el portal de una cabaña.

\- ¿Qué cree que serían, su excelencia? – Sango llegaba de buscar leños.

\- Se sentía como la energía de ese tal Shigoku, pero – esbozó una sonrisa – Creo que la Señorita Kagome, acabó con él –

Horas previas, vieron como una nube de energía maligna iba en dirección al castillo de la Luna, ellos por su parte, no tomaron carta en el asunto, ya que según se habían informado, estaban fuera del rango de paso de aquella nubosidad.

\- Hermana – Kohaku regresaba de eliminar un par de youkais de bajo rango que molestaban a pobladores de una aldea cercana - ¿Pasa algo? –

Sango lo observó, aún no se acostumbraba al corte del chico, quien apenas notaba que le crecía un poco, recurría a ella para que lo emparejara.

\- No – le sonrió.

Kohaku le contó acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Rin y como inesperadamente, Sesshomaru le cedió permiso para intentar cautivar el corazón de la joven.

\- ¿Estás pensando en ella? – Sango observó la mirada perdida de su no tan pequeño hermano.

\- Mi querido Kohaku, a las mujeres hay que atenderlas a tiempo, de lo contrario se irán para siempre, ya que cuando deciden algo, no hay forma de hacerles cambiar de opinión –

\- Lo dice como si fuera todo un experto – Sango lo miraba con ojos de reproche.

\- Para nada –

Kohaku pasaba la mirada de uno al otro, hacían una bella pareja, de no ser porque su hermana, siempre buscaba un pretexto para no responderle al pobre monje acerca de su proposición de matrimonio.

\- Miroku, tú tampoco eres habilidoso en cosas del amor, ¿o me equivoco? – miró con ojos maliciosos al monje.

Al joven monje se le subió la sangre al rostro.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – fingió desinterés.

\- Mi hermana no te hace caso, quizás – el chico se llevó una mano al mentón.

Sango comprendió, sabía qué hacía mal al ignorarlo, pero primero debían conocerse más allá de las zonas de guerra.

\- Eso es jugar sucio, Kohaku – se resignó el monje, mirando a Sango.

La exterminadora, mantenía su atención en algún punto del horizonte, ruborizada. Eso hizo que el corazón del monje latiera como loco.

 _\- Sango, mi hermosa Sango –_

De improvisto, la joven se acercó a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Sa… Sango… - se puso nervioso.

\- Creo que he sido muy injusta contigo, Miroku – lo miró a los ojos, desde muy cerca.

- _¡Maldición! ¡En frente mío no! –_ Kohaku se giró apenado y Kirara se transformó a su lado, dándole a entender que era momento de dejar a la feliz pareja a solas – Gracias, Kirara – Alzaron vuelo.

En la cabaña, dos jóvenes enamorados, cortaban un apasionado beso por falta de aire.

\- Sango – le acariciaba el rostro – No sabes cuánto había anhelado esto –

La chica lo miraba completamente sonrojada.

\- Mañana nos casamos – declaró el hombre.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – la chica se puso alerta.

\- Hace mucho llevo esperando ese beso, y planeo tener todos tus besos por el resto de mi vida – de nuevo posó sus labios en los de la joven.

\- Ojalá yo pudiera dejar de ser tan tímido – apretaba los dientes, aquel joven que sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno en dirección al castillo de la Luna.

\- ¡Ahhh! – una joven de cabellos oscuros se retorcía en una cama.

\- ¿No podemos hacer algo para que deje de gritar? – un joven de ojos verdes se asomaba a través de una puerta entreabierta, cuando una mano lo empujó haciéndolo caer de bruces.

\- Mantente allí afuera – le ordenó Yuka.

Kagome respiraba con dificultad, no había roto fuente, pero las contracciones que tenía eran horrendas.

Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, más callado de lo normal, de momentos le brindaba su energía a los inquietos cachorros que hacían sufrir a su madre.

- _*¿Qué hacemos? No me puedo quedar aquí viendo como sufre* -_ Yako aruñaba el piso y caminaba de un lado a otro.

Por su parte Sesshomaru, sólo se limitaba a sufrir el dolor de su querida, al apretarle su mano.

\- Sessho… - abrió los ojos exhausta la joven – Están muy inquietos… tranquilízalos… por favor… - nuevamente se recogía de dolor.

 _-*¿Qué los tranquilice? ¿Y cómo demonios se supone que haremos eso? * -_ gruñía Yako, en eso se le ocurrió una idea - _*Y si…*-_

La energía demoníaca de Sesshomaru se comenzó a aglomerar en la pequeña habitación, haciendo que varios, de los presentes evacuaran el lugar, empezando por Rin que no podía manipular semejante poder y Yuka se estaba quedando sin aire, llevaba a Mei en brazos, ya que se desmayó. Irasue por su parte, estaba inmutable en una silla, solo de espectadora.

Los demonios afuera retrocedieron, el aire cerca al lugar era demasiado pesado para ellos.

\- ¡Keh! ¡Oye Sesshomaru, no te olvides que algunos acá fuera no soportamos tanto poder maligno! – gritó para luego comenzar a toser y caer de rodillas, su condición de hanyou, no le era nada benéfica en esa circunstancia.

Los gritos de la joven Miko cesaron, hubo silencio absoluto.

\- Gra… gracias… - hablaba con dificultad, la joven de ojos chocolates.

\- Hmph – Sesshomaru colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer y extrañamente sintió como las dos presencias dentro se alejaban de su toque.

\- Papá no les quiere hacer daño – Kagome recuperaba el aliento poco a poco – Lo que pasa es que le estaban causando un poquito de dolor a mamá – puso su mano al lado de la del macho y las pequeñas criaturas se acercaban hacia el toque de los dos.

Sesshomaru sintió un movimiento a través de la piel de la Miko.

\- ¿Eso? – preguntó el youkai.

\- Quizás fue un pie o una manito, aunque apuesto por lo primero – sonreía Irasue quien notó la pequeña protuberancia que rozó la mano de su hijo.

Kagome rio ante el comentario de la Inu. Se sentó lentamente, algo sudada, pero el dolor se detuvo.

\- Creo que serán unos cachorros algo… inquietos – comentaba la Inu que se dirigía a la salida.

Al estar afuera, los ojos de todos, cayeron sobre ella.

\- Los cachorros, no nacerán hoy – miró los rostros de alivio – Ahora la prioridad es reconstruir el castillo, antes que nazcan los cachorros – arqueó una ceja cuando un aroma conocido tocó su sensible olfato.

Un felino de dos colas y rasgos negros, aterrizaba en el lugar del desastre.

\- ¡Señora Kagome! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – El joven al ver la destrucción del palacio corrió de lado a lado sin hallar a nadie.

Rin buscaba algo de agua fresca, cuando se topó con el espantado chico, que al verla no dudo ni un segundo en ir hacia ella.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Rin! – la tomó entre sus brazos como si se le fuera a escapar, haciéndole tirar el recipiente con agua.

Al bajarla comenzó a revisarla, veía restos de suciedad y algunos moretones y raspones en la joven, nada grave. Nuevamente la estrechó contra su pecho.

\- ¿Kohaku? – aquella cercanía del joven hizo que Rin sintiera algo de ¿incomodidad?, no, no era eso, ¿vergüenza?, tampoco, sólo su corazón latía un poco rápido al sentir el calor del chico contra ella.

\- Rin… - levantó el rostro de la chica y al ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, sin titubear – voy a besarte – posando sus labios con los de ella.

Rin palideció y enrojeció súbitamente, no entendía para nada el comportamiento de Kohaku, pero por alguna razón ese contacto tan íntimo, le hacía sentir muy bien, por lo que comenzó a imitar los movimientos del joven, también inexperto. Pasados unos segundos se separaron, por la falta del condenado oxígeno.

\- Rin, yo… - ella aún era una niña… - Discúlpame – intentó alejarse, pero una joven de cabellos chocolates se prendó de él, impidiéndoselo – Rin –

\- Yo… - ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del joven – Me siento extraña – su corazón estaba muy agitado.

Kohaku aprovechó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin notar que dos pares de ojos los estaban observando.

\- ¡Qué lindos! – los ojos de Mei brillaban de emoción.

\- Silencio, se darán cuenta que los vimos – regañaba Yuka.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Claro que él ya lo sabía.

\- ¡Amo! – se pusieron derechas, mirando al youkai.

\- Retírense – les ordenó.

Muchos sintieron el olor del joven en el castillo, cosa que no les preocupó en lo absoluto, a excepción del youkai, quién notó de inmediato la ausencia de su protegida.

Avanzó con paso fuerte para ser escuchado.

Kohaku lo notó y quiso deshacer el agarre de Rin, mas no pudo.

Sesshomaru se acercaba a donde estaban los dos jóvenes, el trató de enderezarse, pero Rin no le soltaba.

\- Rin – le llamó, pero la joven no se movía – Rin, suéltalo –

En eso la joven se apartó del chico y miró al suelo, no sabía que sentía, ¿temor? Tonterías.

\- Rin – Sesshomaru quería que lo mirara.

Rin levantaba la mirada de poco a poco, sus ojos cristalizados y mejillas rosas, indicaban que la joven había tenido un encuentro muy cercano con el exterminador, además de que su olor la cubría por completo. Su mirada pasó al exterminador.

\- Vete – le ordenó al muchacho.

Este dudó, pero asintió, sin embargo, Rin lo tomó por la mano.

\- Amo, Kohaku ¿puede quedarse? – mágicamente su rostro se mostraba sonriente y sereno.

\- No –

Rin no podía creer que su amo le diera una negativa.

\- Pero… -

\- Sin peros – miró al chico de nuevo – lo verás en otra ocasión – dijo marchándose.

\- Rin, debo irme – soltó su mano del agarre de la joven.

\- Kohaku… -

\- El Señor Sesshomaru dijo que te vería después – salió corriendo.

Aún no sabía que había ocurrido en el palacio, pero no quería jugar con su suerte y hacer enojar al youkai. Corriendo hacia Kirara sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató que un youkai de ojos dorados lo acechaba desde las sombras.

Cuando intentó subir en Kirara, fue tomado por el cuello, sin aviso.

\- Se… Señor… -

\- ¿Le hiciste algo malo a Rin? – eso era lo único que le preocupaba en esos instantes.

\- N… No… -

\- ¿Por qué estaba así? – dijo con más fiereza.

\- Yo… - el youkai apretó más fuerte – La… be… besé… - el demonio arrugó el entrecejo y lo soltó – Pero… le… pedí… disculpas… - trataba de recuperar el aire – por mi atrevimiento – se puso en pie y lo miró a los ojos – Señor – finalizó.

El demonio lo miraba fríamente, ¿qué haría? Ya le había dado el permiso para cortejarla, pero no de esa forma…

\- Sesshomaru – Kagome había salido en busca de su irritable pareja - Sabías que siento todo lo que tu sientes ¿no? –

Kagome estaba comiendo algo, cuando sintió como la ira subía a su cabeza y unas extrañas ganas de asesinar a alguien surgían, por lo que dejó su comida a un lado y salió a buscar a su amado.

\- Hmph –

\- Kohaku, ¿hiciste algo malo? – no le quedaba de otra que intervenir.

\- Yo, besé a Rin – las mejillas del chico estaban rosa.

\- Ya veo – miró de lado a su pareja – Él quiso acabar contigo, supongo – cruzaba los brazos.

Caminó hasta ponerse de frente a él.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, Kohaku tiene tu consentimiento, además él ha estado pendiente de Rin estos últimos años – recalcó – no veo el motivo para que quieras arrancarle la cabeza por un beso de adolescentes –

El demonio no decía nada.

\- Aunque, sí, admito que Rin es un poco joven para él, aún – miró a Kohaku – Yo opino que vayas con más calma – le acarició una mejilla – De cierta manera, ella aún es una niña – le sonrió y se acercó a su oído – En mi época, esos amores son de los mejores – le guiñó un ojo – Sólo no te precipites, de igual manera, aún no puede casarse contigo – finalizó.

\- Miko –

\- Señor Taisho – lo miró de frente.

En ese instante sintieron como dos pequeños yoki se hacían presentes, amenazando a su padre.

\- ¿En serio se piensan rebelar contra mí? – aquella acción de los cachorros despejó la mente del demonio.

\- Parece que tendré a dos príncipes a mí favor, ¿verdad bebés? – Kagome volvía a acariciar su vientre con dulzura.

\- Oh, Señora Kagome – le llamó Kohaku – Se me pasaba, aun no lo han anunciado formalmente, pero mi hermana aceptó finalmente a Miroku – sonreía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto al divulgarlo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó entusiasmada la mujer - ¿Cuándo se casan? –

\- Eso aún no lo sé –

\- Sí no me invitan, jamás los perdonaré – hizo un puchero.

\- Les preguntaré y regresaré pasado el mediodía – montaba a Kirara.

\- ¿Te iras a estas horas? – preguntaba algo preocupada Kagome.

\- La noche está hermosa – le sonrió.

\- ¿No te despides de mí? – Rin llegaba caminando elegantemente hacia donde estaban ellos - ¿Kohaku? –

Nuevamente se bajó de la gata y le dio un fuerte abrazo, jugándose la cabeza en el proceso – Nos vemos, Rin – regresó rápidamente a Kirara y se alejó antes que se presentara otro contratiempo.

\- ¿Cómo harán para reconstruir el castillo? – ahora que la Miko lo pensaba, nunca había visto una sola pala o algo similar en el palacio, que sirviera para construir.

\- Existen un grupo de youkais que nos sirven, dejaran el lugar listo en unas cuantas horas – comenzó a caminar - ¡Jaken! – llamó al pequeño sirviente pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Ese renacuajo quejoso está en el norte con el resto del personal – Irasue estaba por partir.

\- Hmph –

\- Claro, le daré tu mensaje, que fastidio – La inu se transformaba y dejaba al trío, para dirigirse al norte donde estaban sanos y salvos, todos los sirvientes del palacio.

\- No puedo creer que me hayan dejado aquí – un pequeño sapo continuaba maldiciendo su suerte.

\- Con todo el respeto, creo que solo habría sido un estorbo, señor Jaken – Roko se encontraba sentado tranquilamente bebiendo su té.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – sacudía su báculo amenazante.

\- ¿Un poco de té? Es bueno para el estrés – le extendía un vaso.

Jaken soltó aire resignado, y se sentó al lado de Roko a tomar su té.

\- Bueno, creo que podemos dormir algo en las habitaciones que quedan – Yuka había inspeccionado toda el área – Sólo… que… habrá que compartir habitaciones – decía apenada.

Aquellos demonios de bajo nivel, destruyeron casi por completo toda la parte del castillo que correspondía a los dormitorios del personal.

\- No tengo problema con eso – Hayato la tomaba por la cintura – Tú tampoco, ¿cierto? – la joven no respondió, pues a ambos los recorrió un escalofrío, separándose de golpe.

\- Primero arrancaría tu cabeza antes que duermas en el mismo recinto con Yuka, Hayato – Sesshomaru escuchó la insinuación del General, y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Después de todo, ese par no había dado a conocer formalmente su compromiso.

\- No seas tan cruel con él – Kagome se acercaba al trío – Yuka, ¿Qué harías si Hayato cambia de opinión y se busca a una hermosa mujer dragón? – los ojos soñadores de Kagome dieron rienda suelta su imaginación.

La joven loba quedó paralizada ante el comentario de su Señora ¿Hayato sería capaz de hacerle eso? El hombre no dijo nada para negar la suposición de Kagome.

\- Miko – habló el peli plata - ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? – preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Nada – miró alrededor - ¿Qué les parece si mejor dormimos todos aquí? Después de todo, sólo serían un par de horas – el amanecer se acercaba.

Era una buena opción, la habitación era bastante amplia, y de por sí, ya todos se encontraban acurrucados en un rincón y los del ejército habían armado un campamento improvisado.

Pronto se acomodaron y conciliaron el sueño, pues les esperaba una larga faena por la reconstrucción del palacio y la posterior limpieza.

Por suerte, durante el enfrentamiento de Kagome contra el felino, la mayor parte de los cadáveres enemigos fueron purificados, dejando solo cenizas que poco a poco se llevaba el viento.

Mientras ellos dormían, un joven de cabellos oscuros, llegaba a la aldea donde se encontraba su hogar.

Acercándose a la cabaña con cautela, llamó desde una buena distancia, lo que menos quería era ser testigo de alguna escena bochornosa entre Miroku y Sango, ya había tenido suficiente con el beso que le dio a Rin.

Para su tranquilidad, una lámpara se encendió, pero su sorpresa fue ver que quien salía, no era otro más que Shippo.

\- ¿Por qué regresas a estas horas? – se rascaba la cabeza – No hace mucho llegué – bostezaba - ¿Quieres apresurarte? Estoy muy cansado para hablar –

\- Lo lamento, Shippo – entró de prisa.

Sango no se encontraba, cosa que en parte se le hizo extraño.

\- Sango me dijo que andabas por el castillo de Sesshomaru – el joven zorro buscaba acurrucarse en sus sábanas – Hasta luego – comenzó a roncar casi de inmediato.

\- No me dijo dónde estaba mi hermana – él también se acomodó.

Ya faltaba muy poco para el amanecer y debían reponer energías.

El sol golpeaba con fuerza los párpados de los cansados guerreros, cuyos estómagos pedían alimento a gritos.

\- ¡Ah! Y ahora no está mi papá – lloriqueaba Kyosuke.

\- Deja de quejarte, y ve por algo de leña y ve si puedes cazar algo – le regañaba Yoko.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? – se quejaba.

\- Porque tú no sabes cocinar y yo sí – le sacaba la lengua.

En ese instante, sintieron como unas presencias conocidas se acercaban al palacio.

\- Creo que eso ya no será necesario – comentaba Hiromi, mirando al cielo.

Irasue venía con el resto de los sirvientes y un grupo muy extraño.

\- Empiecen a trabajar, se les avisará cuando sea momento de un descanso – gruñía un viejo sapo - ¡Amo bonito! – gritó de emoción y corrió hacia este, recibiendo un fuerte pisotón en recompensa.

Kagome y Rin, seguían acurrucadas en la cama que le habían arreglado a la Miko, fueron las únicas que durmieron decentemente, ya que ni el mismo Lord durmió en un colchón.

Hayato durmió con Yuka entre sus piernas, brindándole su calor. Este par aun no despertaba.

\- Hayato – llamó el Taisho mayor - ¡Hayato! –

El general abrió los ojos de golpe y puso a Yuka suavemente en el suelo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Señor! – estaba colorado.

\- Anda a rondar – gruñó el demonio.

\- Sesshomaru, maldito imbécil, deja de andar rabiando tan temprano, hay quienes aún queremos dormir un poco – Inuyasha despertó con el grito de su hermanito, mientras que Mei solo se revolvió en su regazo.

\- No me interesa –

Ante tanto barullo, Kagome se despertaba lentamente.

\- ¿Por qué pelean? – se frotaba los ojos, la luz era cegadora.

Ambos hermanos dudaron en decir lo que estaba pasando y prefirieron pasar por alto la pregunta de la somnolienta mujer.

\- ¡Kohaku! – le gritaba Sango a su hermano - ¿Por qué te fuiste tan tarde ayer? – le regañaba.

\- Yo no quería hacer mal tercio – se giró cubriendo su cara.

\- Para nada, Kohaku, no pienso hacerle nada a tu hermana hasta que estemos debidamente casados – habló tranquilamente el monje.

\- Esas son cosas que ni yo quisiera saber – Shippo se cubría las orejas.

El joven de cabellos oscuros se sentó.

\- Kagome quiere que la invites a tu boda, dijo que jamás te perdonaría si te olvidas de ella – se tumbó de nuevo en la colcha.

\- ¿Le dijiste? – la chica se sonrojó.

\- Sí, le dije –

\- Has hecho muy bien mi querido cuñado – sonreía el monje.

Sango había querido posponer la ceremonia, pero esto no se lo permitiría.

\- Oye, Sango, ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – preguntaba un zorro con tono de inocencia.

\- Prepararé algo – salió de la cabaña en busca de algo más de leña.

\- Miroku – llamó Kohaku – No me vuelvas a hablar de lo que pienses hacerle a mi hermana o yo mismo te corto la cabeza – su instinto de protección se activó ante las palabras del monje.

\- Tenlo por seguro – carraspeaba – Respecto a la ceremonia, será la próxima semana –

Ya faltaba poco para finalizar la reconstrucción.

\- Vaya, eso sí es trabajar rápido – Kagome estaba impresionada.

\- Son los mejores en lo que hacen – respondía Irasue, quien disimuladamente miraba en veces el vientre de Kagome.

Kagome de igual manera fingía no notarlo, lo único que intuía era que la Inu quería sentirlos moverse.

\- ¿Quieres tocarlos? – la pregunta fue directa.

Los ojos de la Inu se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero asintió con un movimiento leve de su cabeza.

Puso su mano sobre el vientre de Kagome, de inmediato sintió las fuertes patadas de uno de sus nietos, nuevamente algo se removió en su corazón.

\- ¿Y bien? – sonreía la Miko.

\- Estoy ansiosa por cargarlos – mostró una sonrisa sincera, pero fue fugaz.

\- Bienvenida al club – rio la Miko.

Para el día siguiente, todo el palacio estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Gracias por todo – sonreía Kagome junto a Rin.

La sonrisa de ambas mujeres, hicieron sonrojar las azules pieles de los demonios constructores.

\- Aquí está su paga – Jaken les entregó 50 bolsas llenas de rubíes como los que Sesshomaru llevó a su época – Pueden irse –

\- Muchas Gracias – dijeron al unísono, desapareciendo al instante.

Pronto ya todos se encontraban en sus labores cotidianas. Kohaku había ido el día anterior, tal como lo dijo, y anunció que el casamiento de su hermana sería en unos siete días, pero a pesar de los intentos del joven de irse nuevamente, Rin no se lo permitió.

\- Kohaku, ¿entrenamos un poco? – lo invitó haciendo aparecer su espada de repente.

\- Así de repente – por alguna razón el joven sintió que debía estar alerta.

\- Claro – sonrió y le atacó sin dudarlo.

\- ¡Rin! – gritó Kyosuke – Ya terminé mis labores, ¿puedo unirme? –

\- Nosotros… quisiéramos aprender algo de defensa personal… - dijo Hiromi apenada.

Rin, Kohaku y los demás jóvenes se les quedaron mirando perplejos.

\- No queremos ser siempre una carga, además algún día tendremos que partir de aquí – añadió Kioshy.

\- Me parece bien – aparecía Inuyasha de improvisto – Yo les ayudaré – entregó una espada de madera a ambos – Vamos al campo de entrenamiento – hablaba alegremente el hanyou.

\- Inuyasha – Sesshomaru había escuchado todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –

El youkai dudó, pero si los más jóvenes querían entrenarse y no perder forma, no había nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad? Observó al grupito de jóvenes.

Rin, Kohaku, Kyosuke, Yoko, Hiromi, Kioshy y claro, Inuyasha, que no era tan joven, pero se portaba como tal.

\- ¿Y Yuka? – preguntó el youkai al no notar su presencia.

\- Ella dice que quizás se nos una ocasionalmente – dijo Hiromi inocentemente.

\- Creo que prefiere entrenar a solas con Hayato – un malicioso Kyosuke cruzaba los brazos, para luego sentir una punzante mirada sobre él – Es broma, Amo, es broma, ella anda haciendo sus tareas con ayuda de Mei – se ocultó tras Rin.

Aquellos jóvenes, ¿Desde cuándo se habían tornado tan confianzudos en su presencia? Todos reían, estaban tranquilos, todos crecían.

\- No vayan a causar problemas – se dio la vuelta y retornó a su despacho.

\- ¡Vámonos! – anunció Inuyasha.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron todos.

Caminaba por los pasillos, sus sirvientes le saludaban con respeto, pero con una inusual serenidad y hubo muchas sonrisas sinceras de parte de ellos.

 _-* Las cosas han cambiado radicalmente *-_

\- _Hmph –_

 _-* Incluso tu madre* -_

El youkai miró al nuevo gran árbol central, Kagome e Irasue se encontraban conversando amenamente. Luego su pareja le dirigió una mirada acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa.

El demonio por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse, devolviéndole el gesto y continuando su camino al despacho.

Para su sorpresa, al entrar todo el papeleo estaba en completo orden.

\- Inuyasha lo terminó y salió corriendo – dijo un agotado sapo.

\- Hmph –

Sesshomaru avanzó y se sentó en el marco de su ventana a observar el cielo por un rato.

Rápidamente pasaron los días y ya se encontraban reunidos en la aldea de la vieja Kaede.

\- Estoy realmente nerviosa – hablaba una exterminadora muy nerviosa, vestida con un kimono muy caro, patrocinado por los Lores del Oeste.

\- Señorita Sango, por favor, deje de moverse – regañaba Rin, quien intentaba terminar con el maquillaje de la joven.

\- Todo saldrá bien – le sonreían Hiromi, Yoko y Yuka.

\- Oye, Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo era que se amarraba esta basura? – un hanyou estaba teniendo problemas para arreglar al novio.

\- Eres un inútil – se acercó y terminó de atar el obi del monje con gran destreza.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos, la ceremonia sería precedida por la Miko más poderosa y respetada de la época, Kagome, quien se presentó en su apariencia humana, para no alterar a los aldeanos, después de todo, aun no se había tomado la delicadeza de explicarles que ahora era una youkai.

\- Empecemos – anunció la mujer, apoyada en una silla lo bastante alta para aparentar estar de pie, su embarazo ya casi no la dejaba caminar.

La ceremonia se hizo muy similar a la de sus tiempos, incluidos los anillos, los cuales fueron llevados por Yoko, que era la más chica en ese momento.

Los lobos invitados aullaban, y el resto aplaudía.

Ayame se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Kagome, su hija Emiko, nacería un poco después que los cachorros de la Miko.

\- Puede besar a la novia – sonrió la mujer.

\- Sango –

\- Su exce… -

Su frase se vio interrumpida por un muy apasionado y posesivo beso por parte del joven de cabellos negros.

Posteriormente, procedieron a lanzar el ramo de flores, acto sugerido por Kagome.

Pidió que todas las chicas se acercaran y la que atrapara el ramo, sería la próxima en casarse. Rin no quiso participar, pues en la otra época ya le había tocado la suerte.

El ramo se alzó, y fue lanzado a la multitud, sorpresa para todas, al ver a la chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros como la noche, sostener el ramo contra su pecho, fuertemente sonrojada.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que veía, Yuka era quien tenía el ramo contra ella, pasó su mirada a Hayato que sintió su mirada, poniéndose algo nervioso.

- _¿Qué hice? –_ observó a Yuka dirigirle una mirada llena de ternura, seguía sin comprender.

\- Eso es que te acepta totalmente – le susurraba Kohaku al oído – Esperará tu proposición de matrimonio luego de esto – sonrió el chico.

\- ¿Qué dices? – tragó fuerte, ahora si estaba realmente nervioso, ahora entendía la mirada asesina de su Señor.

Se hizo una pequeña celebración con mucha comida y bebida, tanto que duró hasta horas de la madrugada, luego de eso, todos se despidieron y regresaron a sus hogares, a excepción de los señores del oeste, quienes tenían una cita con el Doctor Collins.

\- Muy bien, veamos – recorría el vientre Kagome con el doppler – Wao – su rostro mostraba sorpresa – Honestamente creo que estos chicos nacerán en cualquier momento – retiró el aparato – ¿No has sentido fuertes contracciones en estos días? – cuestionó preocupado.

\- Sólo un día, pero me pasó – recordando los dolores luego de la pelea con Shigoku.

\- Estén listos, estos muchachos no creo que lleguen a la fecha estipulada, están, un poco creciditos – sonrió – Su mamá los debe estar alimentando muy bien –

\- Se le cumple cada antojo que se le viene a la cabeza – susurraba por lo bajo un joven de ojos dorados.

\- Tendrán un padre que los consentirá mucho – añadió – Es todo por hoy –

Cumplieron con la cita, planeaban regresar al pasado esa misma noche, peor los antojos de Kagome por comida de la época no cesaban.

En horas de la mañana del día siguiente, Kagome caminaba por el jardín acompañada por su hermano quien la fue a visitar al enterarse que estaba en su casa.

\- Vaya, sí que estás algo inflada – bromeó.

\- No seas grosero – ella sabía que era cierto.

\- ¿Cuándo regresarán al pasado? –

\- Esta tarde, luego de comerme mi… - un sonido de un líquido derramándose detuvo su conversación, Kagome palideció de golpe y miró a su hermano.

Sota notó que el líquido cayó de entre las piernas de su hermana, comprendiendo al instante y entrando en pánico de paso.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – gritó la mujer.

El demonio se aventó por una ventana que daba al patio, sintiendo un extraño olor mientras caía. Miró el suelo y divisó como bajaba un líquido por las piernas de su mujer, sin dudarlo la tomó en brazos. Sota se le adelantó para encender la camioneta y abrir la puerta del asiento trasero. A la vez que llamaba a su madre.

\- ¡Mamá, los cachorros, los bebés o como quieran que los llamen, están por nacer! – estaba agitado - ¡Vamos camino al hospital! – se subió en la parte trasera con su hermana, estaba muy nervioso para manejar.

Ambos padres se transformaron en humanos al cruzar los límites de la residencia. Y las contracciones comenzaron.

\- ¡Hermana ten piedad de mí! – gritaba el chico a la par que la Miko, quien apretaba con fuerza su mano, casi rompiéndole los huesos.

Naomi había colocado varias valijas en el auto del Taisho, pues, siempre tuvo el presentimiento que sus nietos nacerían en la época actual.

Sota llamó al hospital para avisar que iban en camino con la mujer en labor de parto y que estuvieran listos para recibirla.

A pesar del dolor, una cosa pasaba por la mente de Kagome.

¿Qué pasaría si sus bebés muestran rasgos demoníacos? ¿Qué carajos harían? ¿Noquear a todos y salir de ahí como esferas de luz?

Posó sus manos sobre su vientre.

 _\- [No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ellos saben dónde estamos] –_

 _\- ¿Ellos saben? –_

 _\- [Son cachorros muy listos] –_ Kasumi había estado desaparecida desde las fuertes contracciones de unos días atrás – _[He estado comunicándome con ellos, a mí manera, hablándoles de todo] –_

Eso le aliviaba un poco, para ser madre primeriza, tomaba muchas precauciones.

Al entrar por la zona de emergencia, un grupo de enfermeras ya estaban lista con una camilla para trasladar a la nueva madre.

Naomi les dio alcance en la puerta del hospital.

Sesshomaru se mostraba muy sereno ¿O ya se había muerto? No, aún respiraba.

Llevaron a Kagome a la sala de parto, pero casi de inmediato una enfermera se regresó.

\- ¿No piensa entrar? Usted es el padre ¿no? –

\- Anda – lo animó Naomi – Sólo has lo que te digan, ellas ya se dieron cuenta que eres padre primerizo… - le guiñó el ojo.

El youkai solo movió la cabeza en afirmación y desapareció con la enfermera.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? – preguntaba Sota.

\- Claro, si es un gran Lord, podrá superar el nacimiento de sus hijos en un mundo donde sólo hay humanos – sonrió la mujer.

En la sala de parto, todo estaba muy iluminado, muy brillante.

A Sesshomaru le colocaron una bata, guantes y una mascarilla. Mientras que a Kagome le retiraron toda su ropa, colocándole una bata.

Una luz roja en la puerta se encendió, la tarea iniciaba para los doctores.

\- Tenga esta toalla, séquele el sudor y háblele para calmarla – le indicaba una mujer de ojos verdes.

Obedeció.

La joven no paraba de quejarse, los dolores eran muy fuertes, sentía la fuerte presión en su zona baja.

\- Muy bien, ninguno de los bebés aparenta tener ninguna complicación – El médico se preparaba para recibir al primer niño – Señora de Taisho, favor, puje – ordenó.

Los gritos de la Miko harían creer a cualquiera que antes de traer vida al mundo, más bien se la estaban quitando.

\- Trate de tranquilizarla – le decía una enfermera.

Sesshomaru se acercó a su oído y emitió una serie de susurros.

\- ¿Fuiste atravesada de un lado a otro por el gato? – ella solo asentía - ¿Por qué gritas tanto? –

Era cierto, se estaba mostrando muy débil. Se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Eso es Señora Kagome, si se relaja dolerá menos –

Pronto se pudo divisar la corona del primer niño, sus cabellos eran de un tono oscuro, al parecer.

\- Señora Kagome, esto debe hacerlo rápido, puje con fuerza –

Tres bocanadas de aire, y el primer bebé soltaba su llanto al ser nalgueado por el doctor. Una enfermera corría a envolver al pequeño en una toalla, y realizándole todos los registros necesarios de su nacimiento.

\- Señora Kagome, usted puede, aquí viene el segundo –

El olor a la sangre de su pareja lo tenía algo mareado, pero trataba de percibir el aroma del primer cachorro, si no fuera porque estaba rodeado de tantas mujeres, sería más fácil.

Un segundo llanto se escuchó en la sala, las mujeres reaccionaron como con el primero.

\- ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Dos saludables niños! –

El demonio sonreía, pensó que era lo más que podía hacer, se sentía un poco mal.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – una mujer mayor que el resto, notó más pálido de lo normal.

Todo lo que el macho había comido venía de regreso.

La mujer alcanzó una cubeta y se la dio justo a tiempo, el hombre vertió el contenido de su estómago dentro de la misma.

 _-*Maldita sea, eres un estúpido flojo* -_ gruñía Yako.

- _Cierra la boca, que estás tan mareado como yo –_ la mezcla de olores en la sala, fueron demasiado para él.

Mientras se encargaban de limpiar a Kagome y trasladarla a la sala de recuperación, muchas enfermeras jóvenes rodeaban al youkai, con ánimos de darle todo lo que necesitara, jamás habían visto a un hombre como él.

Ya se estaba fastidiando, esas mujeres hacían demasiado ruido, a casi segundos de soltarle una sarta de barbaridades, Naomi llegó a su rescate.

\- Con su permiso, señoritas, mi yerno irá a ver a sus hijos – sonrió la señora.

\- Gracias – se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, sentía mareos indescriptibles y se aferraba con fuerza medida al brazo de Naomi.

\- Mira – del otro lado de una enorme ventana de cristal, se encontraban dos bebés muy peculiares, rodeados por otros recién nacidos – Creo que puedes identificar cuáles son –

El demonio sonrió de lado, sus bebés eran los únicos con un color de cabello peculiar, un tono grisáceo, un poco más oscuro que el suyo.

\- ¿Señor Taisho? – la enfermera mayor que lo socorrió en la sala de parto le hablaba – Ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa, sígame –

Tanto Naomi como Sesshomaru caminaron tras la enfermera, llegando a la habitación de Kagome.

\- Hola – saludó sonriente la Miko.

\- Te doy dos minutos, luego entraré – Naomi lo empujó dentro.

El youkai se acercó y le besó la frente.

\- Lamento que te hayas enfermado –

\- Eso no interesa – se acercaba para olfatearle, necesitaba sentir su dulce aroma, eso era todo – Ya vi a los cachorros – susurró roncamente.

Kagome se sonrojó ante el tono del demonio, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de este.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? Mi señora – unió sus labios con los de ella.

- _[Sí, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? Pervertida… te recuerdo que acabas de dar a luz] –_ Kasumi se sintió algo incómoda por el leve momento de excitación que tuvo la Miko.

\- Nada –

En eso entró Naomi, seguida de una enfermera que llevaba una especie de carretilla con un muy preciado contenido.

\- ¡Conoceremos a los bebés! – Naomi estaba por brincar en un pie.

\- Aquí está el primero – entregó el niño a Kagome – Y este es el segundo – se lo entregó a Sesshomaru – Sería bueno saber sus nombres – sonrió la mujer.

\- Este será Osamu – anunció Kagome.

\- Y este será Takeo – dijo por otro lado el demonio.

\- Y los apellidos, Taisho Higurashi – completó sonriente Naomi.

\- Vaya, son nombres… muy peculiares – la enfermera se sentía como en la época medieval con aquellos nombres que acababan de dar a sus hijos – Bien, Osamu y Takeo Taisho Higurashi, mañana en la tarde se le dará de alta, Señora Kagome – la mujer se apartaba de la familia, cuando vio entrar a un hombre de buen porte – Doctor Collins –

\- Hola, vengo a conocer a los pequeños – dijo haciéndose paso por un lado de Naomi.

Ambos niños tenían un tono de piel claro como el de sus padres y un tono de cabello grisáceo, pero lo que más le causaba curiosidad al hombre, era saber su color de ojos, pues la madre los tenía de un marrón oscuro y su padre, de un tono casi dorado.

Como si los pequeños pudieran leerle la mente, Osamu comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente.

\- Oh, vaya – se emocionaron los dos humanos - ¿De qué color serán? –

Para desilusión del hombre, eran del color de los de Kagome, pero aún faltaban los de Takeo, quien comenzaba a abrirlos, dejando ver un hermoso chocolate claro.

\- Bueno, ¿recuerdan que les dije que era seguro que no se parecieran del todo? – sonrió – Ya los conocí, puedo estar tranquilo, nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer y ando por aquí de prófugo – sonrió y se fue rápido.

En ese instante, la enfermera comenzó a acomodar nuevamente el carrito para llevarse a los bebés, mientras la pareja seguía admirándolos, junto a Naomi, hasta que notaron algo extraño.

Osamu hizo una mueca de sonrisa hacia sus padres, y sus ojos cambiaron por leves segundos a un color casi dorado, de igual forma lo hizo Takeo.

\- ¿Qué? – la familia estaba confundida.

Takeo bostezó y al abrir los ojitos, se habían tornado oscuros como los de Osamu.

 _-*Esto huele a cachorros problemáticos… *-_ soltaba resignado Yako.

\- _[Pienso que será algo más que problemáticos] –_ añadió Kasumi.

Ambos niños se quedaron dormidos, siendo tomados en brazos por la enfermera y regresados con el resto de los bebés.

\- ¿Vieron eso? – preguntaba Naomi.

\- Sí… nuestros hijos nos darán muchas sorpresas – sonreía Kagome, que logró sentir una esencia muy peculiar en ellos.

\- Son algo como tú –

\- Señora Naomi, el joven Sota la busca – anunciaba otra enfermera.

Sota había regresado a la casa de los Taisho, para buscarle algo de ropa y sábanas para que el demonio no sintiera frío, pues alguien descargó las supuestas valijas por error; cosa que sintió innecesaria considerando que sabía que él solía dormir a la intemperie del otro lado del pozo.

\- Mamá, ya terminó la hora de las visitas, debemos irnos – tenía un semblante triste – No pude llegar para conocer a mis sobrinos – se lamentó.

\- Ya los verás con calma en la casa – Naomi se despedía de la pareja y salía con Sota del lugar.

\- Estoy muy cansada – Kagome se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

\- Duerme, yo estaré aquí contigo –


	35. ANHELADA FELICIDAD

**_*LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI_**

 **Hola, ¿Cómo están?**

 **En el capítulo anterior no pude colocar ningún saludo ni nada, porque me había quedado sin carga en la laptop y no sabía dónde rayos había puesto el cargador y luego… bueno me dio flojera editarlo xd**

 **Vengo a entregarles el último cap de la historia, agradezco a todos los que me han acompañado en el desarrollo de la misma.**

 **¡Logré terminarlo! :D**

 **Ya no los entretengo**

CAPITULO 35

* * *

 **ANHELADA FELICIDAD**

Por la tarde, el día siguiente, salía una hermosa camioneta, color gris, conducida por un joven de ojos dorados.

\- ¿Cómo está mi nieto adorado? – le hablaba Naomi a Takeo, quien observaba con detenimiento a la mujer que lo tenía en brazos, llegando a poner un rostro muy serio – Diría que te pareces a tu padre, pero creo que me quedaría corta-

El aludido miró a través del retrovisor con una leve sonrisa a su suegra.

Kagome iba en el puesto de copiloto, y Sota llevaba en brazos a su otro sobrino, Osamu.

El pequeño miraba con ojos curiosos a su tío, quien le hacía caras raras y le sacaba una hermosa sonrisa al niño.

\- Oye, Kagome, ¿no deberían tener colmillos? – revisaba la boquita del bebé.

\- Son recién nacidos, tú tampoco naciste con dientes – comentaba algo incómodo el demonio.

\- Sí, pero es que… - el pequeño Osamu lo miraba fijamente, y de pronto sus pequeños orbes se tornaron color miel – Ka… Kagome… - Sota se sentía algo nervioso – Sus ojos… - unas leves marcas violáceas aparecían en las mejillas del niño - ¡Kagome! – el bebé se estaba transformando.

La joven Miko miró hacia atrás y vio a un pequeño demonio Inu, mostrando una mueca de sonrisa al ver la cara de horror de su tío, quien, a pesar de todo, aun lo continuaba arrullando en sus brazos.

 _\- [Ellos, pueden cambiar su apariencia, pero no son muy conscientes de ello] –_ sonreía Kasumi para sus adentros.

En eso llegaban a la residencia Taisho Higurashi, donde la servidumbre lentamente se aglomeraba en el parqueadero para recibir a los nuevos miembros de la familia.

Por raro que pareciera, al personal no le importaba en lo absoluto que sus señores mostraran una apariencia… algo peculiar en la casa, casi sentían que no eran humanos, pero le restaban importancia, era el mejor lugar donde habían trabajado en toda su vida.

\- Osamu – llamó el padre del niño.

Este al escuchar su voz, su pequeña cabecita comprendió que debía ocultar lo que tanto espantaba a su tío, regresando a los ojos marrones con los que se mostró al doctor. Takeo, recién se había quedado dormido, pero al oír la voz de su padre, nuevamente abrió los ojitos, que eran más claros que los de Osamu, o al menos eso parecía, pues el cachorro mostraba diferentes tonalidades en sus pequeños orbes.

Las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre los hermanos, quienes trataban de asimilar tantos rostros nuevos.

Takeo y Osamu, mostraron sus bellas sonrisas a los presentes, gesto que los conmovió a todos.

\- Los señoritos, son muy hermosos – decían varias mucamas.

\- Claro que lo son – Naomi se sentía muy feliz.

\- Nos quedaremos y mañana temprano saldremos… de viaje – anunciaba Kagome, quien era asistida por dos jóvenes, uno que cuidaba de los jardines y otro que se encargaba de mantener los exteriores de la casa limpia.

\- Sí, Señora – respondieron todo.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora sí soy toda una señora – sonrió.

Casi todos tuvieron a los chicos en sus brazos, estos por su parte se mantuvieron tranquilos.

\- El joven Takeo, se parece mucho a usted Señor – el cachorro sonreía de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría del tiempo, nada le hacía gracia al parecer.

\- ¿Insinúas que soy un amargado? – la joven palideció, ¿había ofendido a su patrón? Pero este le sonrió dándole a entender que era una broma.

\- Tu padre me da algo de miedo, Takeo – le susurró al oído al cachorro, quien le devolvió una mueca divertido, como si hubiera entendido sus palabras a la perfección.

Kagome y Sesshomaru llevaron a los bebés a su nueva habitación y en el momento que los iban a colocar en las cunas, un pequeño rugido se escuchó y Takeo comenzó a llorar.

\- Mi bebé ¿Tienes hambre? – Takeo buscaba aquel tesoro entre la blusa de su madre, mientras Osamu no se quería quedar atrás – Mejor los traemos aquí luego –

\- Hmph –

Se los llevaron a su habitación, donde Kagome se dio un baño rápido y buscó ropa fresca, mientras el demonio trataba de calmar a sus hambrientos críos.

\- Su madre pronto los alimentará, no sean impacientes – se sacudía suavemente con un cachorro en cada brazo.

\- Te ves gracioso haciendo eso – Kagome llegó justo a tiempo para ver como su amado intentaba apaciguar a las fierecillas – Dámelos – se acomodó entre unas almohadas y recibió primero a Takeo.

Osamu lloró más fuerte, para darse a notar.

\- Ya pequeño, no me he olvidado de ti – terminaba de acomodar a Takeo y dejaba al descubierto su otro pecho, para amamantar a Osamu.

Sin que se lo dijera, Sesshomaru acercó al pequeño, quien, al sentir el roce del pezón de su madre en su mejilla, no dudo en abrir su boquita y comenzar a succionar.

\- Aun no me acostumbro – la sensación era muy extraña.

La escena le parecía irreal al demonio, allí estaba Kagome, la Miko más poderosa de su tiempo, y era madre de nada más y nada menos de sus cachorros.

Aprovechó y se fue a dar un baño y colocar su ropa de dormir, debía ayudar a Kagome a sacarle los gases a uno de los cachorros, y tratar de que se durmiera.

La labor fue algo intensa, pero finalmente ambos cachorros se durmieron.

\- ¿Te gustaría verlos con su verdadera apariencia? – el macho asintió.

Los tenían a los dos acostados en la cama, Kagome pasó sus manos por encima de los cachorros sin tocarlos y poco a poco extrajo la esencia de ambos a la superficie.

\- Tienen tus marcas – sonreía la mujer – Pero al ver sus frentes, no tenían ninguna luna – La luna… - sonaba algo preocupada al notar ese detalle - ¿Por qué no la tienen? - ¿Era por culpa de ella? – Sesshomaru – estaba por romper a llorar –

Él se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente, tomó ambas manos de su pareja – No has terminado – giró sus ojos a los cachorros – Ese par no está dormido y se están resistiendo – miró con dureza a los cachorros, que abrían sus ojitos nuevamente, mirando a su madre.

Una luna, igual a la de su padre, se comenzaba a divisar en sus frentes.

\- Qué alivio, no me hagan preocupar más de esa manera – los cachorros se sintieron regañados, y sus ojitos se cristalizaron – No, no lloren – puso sus manos en las mejillas de ambos – Es hora de dormir, mis pequeños –

Sesshomaru abrazó a Kagome por la espalda, aspirando el olor dulce de su pareja, a la vez que admiraba a sus crías.

Los bebés por su parte, acataron la petición de su madre, después de todo, no habían dormido en todo el día y sus cuerpecitos no daban más.

\- Sabes, los bebés humanos no son tan tranquilos – comentó la Miko.

\- Los humanos no son tranquilos – la giró para verla a los ojos – Mi Kagome – tomando su mejilla se dio un beso en sus labios – Vamos a llevarlos a sus cunas y luego tenemos que dormir – la mujer asintió.

Dejaron abrigados con sus cobijitas a los hermanos, para luego ellos entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

La noche pasó rápido, pero los hermanos no molestaron a sus padres.

Una sirvienta pasaba por el cuarto de los bebés, cuando notó un bultito en cada cuna, acercándose y notando que los niños estaban despiertos, pero no habían llorado.

\- Son los bebés más callados que he conocido, señoritos –

Salió de ahí para llamar a sus patrones y avisarles que los pequeños ya estaban despiertos, pero al tocar nadie respondía.

\- Espero que no se enojen – llamó con su móvil al teléfono que se encontraba en esa habitación.

La pareja había disfrutado de un buen descanso y no querían terminarlo, hasta que el potente timbre del teléfono penetró sus sensibles tímpanos, sentándose de golpe.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Kagome, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta - ¿Sí? -

\- Señora, disculpe, pero los jovencitos ya están despiertos – dijo la mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Gracias – respondió Sesshomaru, que se acaba de recuperar del horrendo timbre en sus oídos.

\- Le bajaré el volumen un poco –

\- Por favor – le dolía la cabeza.

Los hermanos se cansaron de esperar a sus perezosos padres y comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente ¿Acaso no entendían que al despertarse tendrían, mucha, pero mucha hambre?

\- Señora – llamaba desesperada la mujer quien no pudo evitar tomar a uno de los pequeños en brazos y tratar de calmarlo, mientras que otra cargaba al segundo bebé.

\- Creo que tendré que pensar en ordeñarme – se levantaba de la cama para ir en dirección al baño.

\- ¿Ordeñarte? – preguntaba confuso el demonio.

\- Sí, guardar en botellitas de vidrio la leche de los bebés –

\- ¿Eso es posible? –

Kagome miró extrañada al hombre, quien parecía sincero en sus preguntas, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Las demonesas no se ordeñan? –

\- Bueno, ellas buscan a otras para que amamanten a los cachorros, pero hasta donde sé, mi madre siempre me atendió personalmente –

\- Entiendo – cruzaba los brazos – Aquí las mujeres se ordeñan y guardan la leche en el frío, para que no se dañe y luego calentarla y darla a los bebés cuando sea necesario en unas mamaderas o biberones – le enseñó uno al youkai, quien se levantó para examinar el artefacto.

\- ¡SEÑORA! – los llantos de los bebés no cesaban y Kagome no se apuraba.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – corrió al baño para darse una ducha y arreglarse para atender a los bebés.

El demonio continuaba inspeccionando el tetero, como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. Sólo escuchaba los intentos de las mujeres por calmar el llanto de los críos, él sabía que nada lo haría, tenían hambre y nada los haría de parecer.

\- ¿Sigues ahí? Anda a asearte para que me ayudes luego con los cachorros – le regañó la miko.

\- Hmph – dejó el biberón a un lado y se fue al baño.

\- Lo lamento, vengan – La mujer se acomodó entre las almohadas y posteriormente, colocó a cada chico en su respectiva fuente de alimento.

\- Señora, no nos haga esto más, no podíamos calmarlos – se veían agotadas.

\- Lo intentaré – sonreía.

\- Nos retiramos –

\- Muchas gracias –

El youkai regresaba, encontrándose con su pareja alimentando a sus hijos.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a ordeñas? – se sentaba al borde la cama – Yo… quiero alimentarlos… - tomaba el frasco nuevamente en sus manos.

\- Cuando este par termine de saciarse – le guiño un ojo.

Pasó un rato y los chicos soltaron los pezones de su madre, y esta gustosa, llamó a las ayudantes para que los asearan por ese día, ya que regresarían al pasado y no saben cuándo estarían de vuelta.

\- Esto duele – se tocaba levemente los senos – Comen mucho – lloriqueaba.

Entonces se levantó y fue en dirección al armario, sacando una pequeña caja.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Lo que me ayudará a evitar un poco de dolor – sacaba la maquinita ordeñadora que le había regalado su madre – Mira, lo coloco aquí y luego hago así y… -

La leche materna, se depositaba en el frasco destinado para la tarea. El Gran Lord, solo miraba.

\- Y luego, cierro y lo meto en el refrigerador – sonreía – ¿Ves que fácil es? –

El youkai asintió - ¿Cómo la van a beber? –

Kagome señaló el biberón – La vertimos ahí y se las damos –

\- Hmph – aun había que ver si los cachorros aceptarían alimentarse de aquel extraño frasco.

Las que bañaron a los bebés, tuvieron una buena asesoría, por parte de Naomi, que llegó justo a tiempo para la tarea.

\- Son hermosos – era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala del baño.

Kagome y Sesshomaru, arreglaban las cosas que llevarían de regreso al pasado, y el otro millón de cosas que Naomi ordenaba firmemente que debían llevar por los cachorros, a pesar de los intentos de Kagome por disuadirla.

\- Son muchas cosas – gruñía el demonio - ¿Recuerdas que mi madre está del otro lado? – aquella mujer también debió comprar una infinidad de cosas para sus nietos - ¡Tsk! –

\- Relájate, no hagas tanto ruido que vas a… -

Takeo soltó en llanto, y Osamu no demoró mucho para acompañarle.

\- Mira lo que hiciste – gruñó la joven.

\- ¿Despertaron mis ruidosos sobrinos? – Sota se asomaba en la habitación, había estado esperando un rato para ver despiertos a Takeo y Osamu, antes de que partieran – Ya, ya – sacudía a uno de los hermanos – Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no dejas que Kagome termine y me ayudas con el otro niño? –

Era una buena idea, llevaba horas acomodando maletines tras maletines.

\- Hmph – se acercó a la cuna y alzó a Osamu, quien al sentir su tacto se quedó callado.

 _-* Ya lo asustaste* -_

El pequeño tenía la mirada fija en su padre, al parecer no era la persona que estaba esperando que lo tomara y su yoki comenzó a subir.

Kagome sintió el cambio en la energía de su pequeño, inmediatamente detectó que Osamu no estaba para nada contento.

\- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no quieres que tu padre te cargue? Mocoso insolente – Sesshomaru comenzó a elevar su yoki de igual manera, aplastando con gran rudeza el del pequeño, quien aflojó su mirada y nuevamente comenzaba a llorar.

\- Señor Taisho, no sea tan rudo, sólo es un cachorro – La Miko deseaba auxiliar a su pequeño.

Un rugido se escuchó en las pancitas de ambos niños, ¿Acaso no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuera comer?

\- Oh… ¡Madre! – llamó Kagome - ¿Podrías calentar la leche que puse en el refrigerador? – mostró sus manos ocupadas.

\- Claro – Naomi literalmente voló por los pasillos de la casa y regresó con dos biberones algo exagerados para los recién nacidos, claro, si estos no fueran youkai – Uno para Osamu – le entregó un biberón a Sesshomaru – Y uno para Takeo – le dio el otro a Sota, quien hacia ademán de buscar un asiento – Será mejor que tú también te sientes, Sesshomaru –

\- Vamos a la sala, allí está más fresco – Sota salió de la habitación, seguido por Sesshomaru.

Al llegar, Sota se recostó cómodamente en un sofá, acomodó a Takeo e introdujo el biberón en su boquita.

Al principio el cachorro se mostraba incómodo, pero cuando succionó el primer trago, no se detuvo.

Osamu continuaba llorando, cada vez con más fuerza.

\- Vamos, deja de llorar – Sesshomaru se estaba irritando un poco.

\- Dale de comer, de lo contrario no parara –

El demonio introdujo el biberón en la boca de su hijo, este apretó con fuerza, sintiendo como el anhelado alimento llegaba por fin.

Tomaba con desesperación.

\- Oye, no seas tragón – reprochaba su padre, causando que el pequeño bajara el ritmo – Mucho mejor – aquellos ojitos posados en él, lo ponían algo inquieto.

Para empezar, los cuerpecitos eran pequeños y sumamente frágiles, a su parecer, pero todos los mimaban y abrazaban, diciendo que parecían muñequitos muy blanditos.

\- Listo campeón, ahora vamos sacar esos eructos – Sota ponía a un lado la botella vacía, y se ponía de pie, colocando a Takeo, sobre su hombro y dando pequeños golpes en su espalda.

Los ojitos de Takeo se posaron sobre su padre, mirándolo con atención, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta.

Sesshomaru le dio una sonrisa, que al parecer sorprendió al bebé, causándole una carcajada.

Definitivamente ambos sabían perfectamente quien era él, un gran demonio, señor de las tierras del Oeste y su padre.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de regresar.

\- Regresen pronto – Naomi se despedía de sus nietos – Compré muchas baterías para que le tomen fotos con la cámara que les compré, no me quiero perder ningún detalle – advertía.

\- Claro, mamá – sonreía la joven madre con uno de los bebés en sus brazos, mientras su esposo llevaba al otro.

\- Oh, lo olvidaba – Iba a echar una carrera, cuando Sota llegaba con dos canastas.

\- ¿Ibas por esto? – sonrió el chico – Son un regalo de mi parte – las colocó al borde del pozo.

\- Son perfectas –Kagome sin dudar, colocó a Osamu en la canasta, abrochándolo cuidadosamente – Listo – levantó la canasta – Así es más cómodo – sonrió mirando a su pareja, quien imitó lo que ella hacía.

\- No me convence esta forma de trasladar a los cachorros – su mirada era desaprobatoria, pero no le quedaba de otra, llevaban mucha carga.

Primero, Sesshomaru hizo varios viajes para llevar las cosas, posteriormente, la pareja saltó con cuidado, llevando sus preciados tesoros con ellos.

Del otro lado, Sesshomaru se las había arreglado para pedir ayuda con la carga.

\- Kagome – Sango fue la primera en saludar a los recién llegados - ¿Y eso? – señaló el par de canastas, recibiendo una mirada dulce por parte de la Miko – No puede ser – se acercó presurosa.

Un grito de emoción se escuchó, y no dudó ni un segundo en tomar a uno de los pequeños en brazos.

Por suerte tomó a Osamu, que era un poco más amable que su hermano.

\- Pero que cosita más linda – el bebé reía con la extraña.

Miró al otro que la observaba como analizándola.

\- Tú te pareces a tu padre – soltó para luego arrepentirse al sentir la mirada del youkai sobre ella – Esto, claro que eso no tiene nada de malo – rio nerviosa y devolvió a Osamu a su canasta.

En eso llegaban una tropa del ejercito Taisho.

\- Señor – saludaron todos los soldados – No se preocupe por las cosas, puede adelantarse al castillo –

\- Muchas gracias – respondía Kagome, haciendo sentir nerviosos a los soldados con sus gestos.

\- Son unos muchachitos muy sanos – Miroku revisaba, sin tocar, a los hijos del Lord del Oeste.

\- Es hora de irnos – anunció el macho, quien tomó posesivamente las dos canastas y se acercó a su mujer - ¿Crees que se asusten? - ¿Estaba preocupado?

\- No lo creo – Kagome se acercó a él – Vamos –

Ambos convertidos en esferas de luz, atravesaron los cielos en dirección al palacio.

\- ¿No dijeron si ellos venían? – Irasue se sentía impaciente, sabía que algo había ocurrido con sus nietos, lo presentía.

\- Sólo nos pidió una tropa para cargar unas cosas – Explicaba Hayato con calma.

\- Hmph –

Dos olores familiares se acercaban a toda velocidad, pero otros dos venían con ellos.

\- Huelo a Kagome y al idiota de Sesshomaru – Inuyasha venía de la cocina con un pedazo de pan en la mano – Pero… - olfateó – Hay otros dos, y sus olores son parecidos –

Los Señores del Oeste se hicieron presentes.

\- Hola a todos – saludó alegre Kagome, a quien se le había reducido el vientre notablemente.

\- ¿Kagome? – salió Yuka - ¿Estás bien? – a lo que la mujer asintió.

Irasue pasó como una flecha hacia el par, tratando de identificar los dos aromas adicionales, pero tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru se dispersaron, cada uno con una canasta.

\- Yo también le alegro de verte – dijo Sesshomaru con algo de ironía en su voz.

\- No estoy para juegos – gruñó la mujer, elevando su energía demoníaca, asustando un poco a los hermanos, haciéndoles llorar.

Todos se quedaron mudos, ¿eso era un llanto? ¿Bebés? ¿En el palacio?

La pareja se movió y alcanzaron el afortunado balcón.

\- Reúnanse – ordenó Sesshomaru.

Todos corrieron despavoridos a cumplir la solicitud del demonio.

\- Voy a presentarles, a los príncipes del castillo de la Luna – Kagome se acercó a él, colocando la canasta en el suelo y tomando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, de igual manera lo hacia Sesshomaru.

Alzaron al público a ambos bebés. Muchos aplausos y ovaciones.

\- Osamu y Takeo Taisho Higurashi – ambos padres dijeron al unísono el nombre de sus pequeños.

Ambos hermanos miraron a la gran cantidad de gente que los observaba, sabían que estaban en su otro hogar, por lo que ambos, mostraron su verdadera apariencia, ojos miel y las marcas de la casa de la Luna.

Los ojos de una Inu brillaron de emoción.

Los felices padres bajaron para que todos conocieran, de forma ordenada, a los nuevos príncipes.

La llegada de los pequeños, dio otro giro en el palacio, ahora todos buscaban como ganarse una sonrisa de los príncipes, su mayor reto era Takeo, quien, a pesar de ser muy joven, mostraba un carácter muy fuerte en comparación con su hermano.

Su abuela y tío, les consentían como nadie jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Rin, se alegraba, tenía un par de hermanitos de los cuales cuidar y de los que seguramente se sentiría muy orgullosa.

Han pasado 14 meses desde el nacimiento de los pequeños, pero estos han ido creciendo algo rápido, aparentaban tener 3 años humanos, pero eso no preocupaba en lo absoluto a sus familiares ni amigos, pues Irasue había aclarado que crecían muy rápido, pero al alcanzar la madurez, el tiempo se detendría en ellos, manteniéndose jóvenes por un buen par de siglos, como su padre.

\- Yuka, ¿has visto a Rin? – preguntaba un joven exterminador.

\- Creo que ha salido a entrenar con Inuyasha y los demás –

\- ¿Entrenar? – el joven cruzaba los brazos – Pero hoy habíamos quedado en ir a nadar al lago –

\- Y me acabo de acordar – Rin llegaba cubierta en polvo, y sudada por su entrenamiento - ¿Podemos ir todos? – señaló al grupo que le seguía.

\- Eh, bueno, claro… - él quería un rato a solas, pero pocas veces lo lograba, Rin conseguía hacerle cambiar de opinión con facilidad.

\- También iremos – Kagome aparecía ante ellos – Es hora de que los cachorros conozcan un poco más – ladeó la cabeza - ¿Verdad? –

\- Sí – todos se estremecieron, ¿hace cuánto su amo había llegado? – En una hora partimos – se acercó a Kagome, tomándola por la cintura y caminando hacia su habitación.

Del otro lado, vieron a Irasue caminando con dos pequeños de cada mano, les hablaba muy animada, a pesar de que los niños aun no desarrollaban el lenguaje, sin embargo, si no fuera por el cabello corto y color de ojos, serían una copia exacta de su padre.

Pasada la hora, todos se encontraban en la salida del castillo.

Kagome montaba a Ah-Uh, junto con Osamu y Takeo, que se habían encariñado con el bicéfalo dragón.

\- Vamos – Sesshomaru fue el primero en salir, seguido por los demás.

Aún era temprano, por lo que, para horas del mediodía, estarían almorzando a la orilla de la hermosa fuente de agua cristalina.

Koga y Ayame, fueron de visita, pero al no encontrarlos en el palacio, les montaron persecución, llegando al lago, donde también se toparon con Sango, Miroku y Shippo, quienes pensaron en arruinar el plan de quedarse a solas con Rin, pero al parecer otros se les adelantaron.

\- Son hermosos – Ayame revolvía los cabellos de los jóvenes príncipes – Osamu y Takeo –

Los niños le devolvían una sonrisa sincera.

\- Claro que Emiko no se queda atrás – Kagome tenía en su regazo a una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda, que llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta - ¿Verdad, preciosa? – la niña le sonreía.

Emiko era menor que los pequeños Taisho, pero, aun así, se las arreglaban para jugar entre los tres.

Sesshomaru hablaba con Koga acerca de sus experiencias en el mundo de Kagome, al nacer sus hijos, conversación en la que participaba pasivamente Inuyasha, pues luego de su compromiso con Mei, esta había quedado embarazada del hanyou, y se sentía más torpe de lo normal, pues no sabía nada de cómo ser un padre.

\- Sabía que en el fondo eras un cobarde – sonreía el hanyou.

\- Cállate, estúpido – gruñía el mayor.

\- Ya veremos qué tan valiente eres cuando Mei dé a luz – sonreía el lobo, pues él simplemente se desmayó cuando Ayame rompió fuente.

\- ¡Keh! Ya verán – inflaba el pecho.

Todos estaban tan entretenidos, que por un momento se olvidaron de los más pequeños, cuando un grito se escuchó desde una acumulación de rocas.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – un ogro de unos tres metros se había topado con los cachorros, quienes se interponían entre los ogros y la cachorra de lobo, a fin de protegerla - ¿Creen que van a vencerme? –

\- ¡Los niños! – gritó Kagome algo asustada, pero se detuvo al sentir un repentino cambio en la atmosfera que rodeaba a sus cachorros.

\- ¿Se atreven a gruñirme? – la sonrisa se borró del rostro del ogro, cuando los ojos de los pequeños machos se tiñeron de rojo - ¿Qué demonios? –

Unos fuertes palpitar, llegaron a los oídos de los presentes.

\- Será que… -

Unos remolinos de viento, se formaron en donde estaban los jóvenes, dando pasó a dos ejemplares, cuyos pelajes eran de un gris claro, casi similar al de su padre.

Dos fuertes aullidos, dos fuertes mordidas y el ogro caía hecho pedazos entre las rocas; los niños rápidamente regresaron a su forma humana y no dejaron que Emiko viera los restos del ogro y regresaron a la velocidad que sus piecitos le permitían a la seguridad de la presencia de sus padres.

\- Saben, esos, no son para nada niños normales – Shippo se impresionó por el instinto asesino que poseían aquellos niños que parecían ser inocentes.

\- Fueron acorralados y tuvieron que defenderse, eso es todo – replicaba Sesshomaru en defensa de los pequeños, después de todo, no estaban del todo consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, sí, era su instinto, pero de supervivencia.

\- Se transformaron… - Kagome estaba atónita – Mis cachorros – los abrazó con fuerza - ¿Se transforman una vez más para mamá? – los pequeños sonreían y asintieron.

Nuevamente el par de canes de un tamaño relativamente pequeño, comparado con el de la verdadera forma de sus padres, movían la cola alegremente hacia todos, pero su transformación no duró mucho y regresaron a ser los dos niños hermosos de siempre.

Todos les aplaudieron, por su nuevo logro, a los príncipes.

Luego de la primera transformación de los cachorros, Kagome se encontraba en el jardín privado, con sus dos retoños dormidos a un lado de ella, sobre una suave y caliente manta.

\- Deben regresar a su habitación – Sesshomaru se hacía presente junto a Yuka y Rin, quienes venían a llevarse a los pequeños traviesos.

\- Claro – dejó que las jóvenes los tomaran en brazos.

\- Hasta mañana, madre – sonrió Rin, saliendo del lugar junto a Yuka.

\- Al fin un rato a solas – Sesshomaru había deseado la piel de su pareja, poco después del parto, pero ella no le permitía acercarse con esas intenciones, hasta ahora.

\- Hemos sido fuertes – tomaba la mejilla del demonio – Pero, creo que necesito tu atención, mi cuerpo te extraña – sonrió, posando sus labios sobre los del demonio, quien comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del beso y pasar de sus labios al cuello.

Dando pequeños mordiscos que hacían que la mujer se estremeciera en sus brazos.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, Kasumi le había recriminado todo este tiempo el hecho de alejar a Sesshomaru y a Yako de ella, los deseaba.

\- Sesshomaru – se colocó sobre las piernas del Lord, descubriendo su pecho y colocando sus manos sobre él – Tal como lo recordaba – sonrió pícaramente.

El youkai hábilmente se movió y la hizo caer de espaldas, descubriendo los senos de la mujer.

\- Tal como yo los recordaba – repitió.

Con su boca aprisionó uno de los pechos de la Miko y masajeaba suavemente el otro, la legua tibia del demonio sobre su piel, le traía millones de sensaciones y aun quería más.

Los ojos de ambos cambiaron de color, y convertidos en una esfera de luz, pasaron a su habitación sin que nadie lo notase, cerrando la puerta para que nadie molestara.

\- Mi señora - el macho retiró toda su ropa - ¿Qué puede hacer este humilde servidor por usted? –

\- Deja de decir estupideces y ven aquí, le ordenó mientras se deshacía de la última prenda.

Fuertes gemidos y gruñidos se escuchaban en la habitación, respiraciones cortadas y declaraciones de amor verdadero.

Sus encuentros continuaron por un par de meses, hasta que…

\- ¿Embarazada? – otra vez.

\- No quieren perder el tiempo, ¿verdad? – sonreía Irasue – Mucho mejor para mí –

A Sesshomaru solo le venía a la cabeza la horrenda experiencia en el hospital del mundo de Kagome, sin embargo, al terminar el período de gestación, su hija, decidió nacer en la época de su padre.

\- ¡Vamos Señora! Ya casi está afuera – soltaba una Sanadora.

\- Un poco más – Rin tenía tripas fuertes, su experiencia con Kaede era muy evidente.

Un llanto inundó el lugar.

\- Princesa Aiko – soltaba la sanadora – Se ve muy saludable – otro sanador envolvía a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones, como originalmente era su madre, a excepción de la luna y las pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas.

\- Aiko – Rin la tomaba en brazos – Eres hermosa –

La nueva princesa, había llegado al palacio.

Antes que naciera Sesshomaru recibió muchas cartas de Demonios de clase alta, que ofrecían a sus hijos para emparejarse con Aiko.

\- ¡Malditos idiotas! – estaba enfurecido – Mi hija acaba de nacer – gruñía contra el papel.

\- Tranquilízate – Inuyasha en ese tiempo había capturado algo de la madurez de su hermano y se llevaban mejor – Sólo arráncales la cabeza y asunto arreglado – sonreía despreocupadamente.

\- No me tientes, que lo hago – bufó exasperado.

\- Lo sé –

En eso entraba Rin seguida por Osamu y Takeo, con un bulto de tela rosa en brazos.

\- Padre, la princesa Aiko – sonrió la joven de casi dieciséis años – Osamu y Takeo aún no la han visto – se la entregó a Sesshomaru.

La pequeña estaba dormida, su piel, blanca como la de su madre y hermanos.

\- Hija – su voz irrumpió en el sueño de la niña – Mira tus hermanos – se agachó a la altura de los niños –

\- Tiene el cabello negro – Osamu tocaba con delicadeza las hebras de cabello de su hermana.

\- Ten cuidado – regañaba Takeo – No la vayas a lastimar –

\- Yo no voy a herirla – gruñó Osamu.

\- Tranquilos, no querrán que su hermana crea que son un par de idiotas que solo saben pelear – intervino Inuyasha – Eres hermosa – le sonrió a la bebé.

Una gran celebración se llevó a cabo en el palacio, por el nacimiento de la princesa Aiko Taisho Higurashi.

Unos días después, Aiko viajó para conocer a su abuela futurista, quien nuevamente regresó a los padres con una tonelada de cosas para la niña.

De igual forma Irasue, acaparaba a los tres niños, cosa que nadie pudo evitar, a menos que quisieran acabar degollados o algo peor.

Los años continuaron su curso, han pasado 15 años desde entonces.

Hayato finalmente se había lanzado a pedirle matrimonio a Yuka, quien gustosa aceptó. Luego de seis meses, Yuka salió embarazada.

\- ¡Hayato! – le gruñó Sesshomaru.

\- Señor – tragaba fuerte – Yo… yo… -

\- Sesshomaru, ya están casados – regañaba Kagome, quien leía un libro, sentada en el ventanal de Sesshomaru.

\- Solo han sido seis meses – gruñó - ¿Cómo está ella? – la cabeza le hervía, Yuka, su primera protegida, estaba embarazada, no podía evitarlo.

Lo mismo fue cuando Rin le confesó que estaba esperando un hijo de Kohaku, poco después de su compromiso, cosa que hizo que ardiera el cielo y se congelara el infierno.

El pobre Kohaku casi no vive para contarlo, las hormonas le ganaron.

Kagome buscó como solución apresurar la boda, antes que se notara el primer mes de embarazo, después de todo, Rin continuaba siendo humana.

Sesshomaru aceptó de mala gana, para fortuna de todos, sólo había sido un retraso inocente del metabolismo de la chica.

Quedando embarazada 10 meses luego de su boda con Kohaku.

\- Sesshomaru, por favor – miró a Hayato que estaba por morirse allí mismo – Hayato, ignóralo – le guiñó el ojo – Tiene un arranque de sobreprotección – tranquilamente regresó a su libro.

\- Sí, Señora Kagome – salió prácticamente corriendo del despacho de Sesshomaru.

\- Miko –

\- Youkai – dijo sin deja de leer su libro.

\- Hayato – Yuka lo esperaba afuera - ¿qué pasó? Estás pálido – le tocaba la frente.

\- Si no fuera por Kagome, creo que ya serías madre soltera – bromeó de mala gana y luego le dio un beso a su esposa – Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será –

\- No eres el único – sonrió cómplice.

Hiromi y Kioshy, se habían vuelto excelentes guerreros, incluso se les dio un lugar en el ejército Taisho, claro, no eran expuestos a riesgo de muerte extremo, por su condición humana, pero participaban de uno u otra guerra sanguinaria por pelea de tierras.

Habían encontrado el paradero de sus hermanos y ahora los visitaban más seguido, ya que se les habían entregado sus propios dragones de dos cabezas.

Kyosuke confesó su sentir a Hiromi, y se unió al ejercito cuando esta lo aceptó, bajo muchas condiciones de Kioshy.

Yoko permanecía a servicio del castillo, ayudando a su padre en la cocina y a Mei con los quehaceres, además, ahora se había convertido en la asesora de moda de su amo y de Kagome, una tarea ardua, sin contar que debía ayudar a cuidar a los hijos de Inuyasha, ya iban por el cuarto, parecían conejos.

El nacimiento del hijo de Hayato y Yuka, fue toda una calamidad, era un lobo, pero podía escupir fuego y generarlo en sus manos a su placer, sus ojos eran turquesa y su cabello negro como el de su madre y piel canela como la de su padre, todo un adonis.

No demoró mucho en unirse al ejército junto a su padre, era una verdadera máquina de combate y todas las doncellas que lo conocían, terminaban babeando por el joven híbrido lobo-dragón.

Rin y Kohaku ocupaban una lujosa casa en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, habían tenido dos hermosas niñas que eran exactamente a su madre.

Pero con eso no alcanzarían la familia de verdaderos conejos de Sango y Miroku, ya iban por el noveno hijo.

Shippo se había mudado al palacio, allá había mayor tranquilidad que en la aldea, y ayudaba de vez en cuando en las batallas por territorios y a veces servía de mensajero.

Últimamente había estado visitando la colonia de lobos, especialmente por Emiko, que se había transformado en una hermosa doncella y el joven zorro había confesado su atracción hacia ella a su padre, Koga, quien solo se rio y le deseó la mejor de las suertes, pues su hija era algo difícil de complacer.

\- Ahí vienen – Sesshomaru se ponía en guardia junto a Inuyasha.

\- ¡Malditos! – Inuyasha soltaba su Bakuryuha contra sus rivales, pero un potente campo de fuerza detuvo su ataque, obligando a Tessaiga teñirse de rojo para volver atacar - ¡Eso no me detendrá! – gruñó, pero antes que tocara el campo de fuerza, unas cadenas salieron disparadas en dirección a él – Mierda –

Sesshomaru lo alcanzo por las ropas, lanzándolo lejos de las cadenas, mientras esquivaba a las que pretendían atarlo – ¡No sean idiotas! –

\- No lo somos – Estaban detrás de él.

Dos potentes golpes en la espalda lo arrojaron a varios metros de donde estaba.

\- ¡Kongosoha! – gritaba el hanyou.

\- Eso no servirá – ambos enemigos se movían en perfecta sincronía, desenfundando sus espadas, cubiertas por una energía azulada.

\- ¡No me subestimen! – Sesshomaru aparecía frente a ellos blandiendo a Bakusaiga y destruyendo todo a su paso, excepto a sus oponentes.

\- Eso estuvo cerca –

\- Ni que lo digas –

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, y estando a punto de blandir su espada contra sus rivales, unas fuertes cadenas rosas les impidieron moverse.

\- ¡Hey! – luchaba para soltarse

\- ¡Esto no es justo! – el otro se sacudía con fuerza.

\- Ya fue suficiente – gruñía Kagome, quien había estado de espectadora.

\- ¿Ustedes no se cansan? – preguntaba una joven de ojos marrones, piel blanca y cabello oscuro.

\- ¡No! – dijeron al unísono, transformándose en dos enormes canes plateados.

\- Wow… creo que esto se volvió personal – Inuyasha abandonaba el área de batalla.

\- ¡Tsk! – Sesshomaru se transformó.

Las cadenas continuaban aprisionando a los canes plateados, pero a diferencia de Sesshomaru, estos podían moverse más a pesar de estar atados.

Elevaron aún más su poder, y de un palpitar, las resistentes cadenas de Kagome, fueron destrozadas por completo.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – Eso enfureció a la Miko.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – Otro can de color negro se mostraba en el lugar

Cinco demonios Inu, se encontraban a las faldas del palacio de la Luna.

-°Lo logramos°- rugía contento.

-|Claro que sí| - contestaba el otro.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la cercanía de los Señores del Oeste, quienes clavaron sus mandíbulas en el lomo de los canes plateados, haciéndolos chillar.

\- [Chiquillos insolentes] – gruñó Kasumi.

-*¿Qué se han creído*- siguió Yako.

-& ¿Será que regresamos a tiempo para el postre? & -

\- ¡AIKO! – gruñeron los otros cuatro canes.

-& Ya, ya, lo siento & -

-*El entrenamiento termina por hoy*- miró a Kagome -* Creó que han despertado la ira de su madre, al destrozar por completo su famoso conjuro*-

Un enorme perro blanco con una luna en su frente, se encontraba admirando la luna, pero junto a él, otro perro de un tamaño menor y de pelaje negro, estaba echado en el suelo; siendo acompañados por otros tres: dos más grandes y uno pequeño, tenían la luna en su frente. El color de pelaje de los dos más grandes se veía blanco con la luz de la luna, siendo en realidad un color plateado; pero el del más chico, era oscuro, como el de Kagome.

Una familia de perros-demonio, había tenido un entrenamiento muy riguroso, a petición de la abuela Irasue.

Todos regresaron a su forma humanoide.

\- Creo que tendré que agregarle algo más a mi conjuro – sonrió Kagome – Esto no volverá a pasar –

\- Nosotros entrenaremos fuerte para vencerte, mamá – sentenciaba Osamu.

\- Papá, ya es un perdedor – añadía Takeo.

\- Eres un grosero, Takeo – gruñía Aiko.

\- Al menos alguien me defiende – bufaba el mayor.

\- Eso es mentira – Kagome se acercaba a él – Estaremos ahí siempre – sonrió.

\- Siempre estuviste conmigo – habló el Lord.

\- Esto se está poniendo meloso – dijo Osamu - ¿Carrera al palacio? – los otros dos asintieron y surcaron los cielos.

Kagome y Sesshomaru los ignoraron completamente.

\- Tu siempre estuviste para mí – se apoyó en su hombro – Como un buen y fiel amigo – sus mejillas se tornaron rosa.

\- No – la tomó por el rostro – Yo siempre fui más que un amigo – sellaron sus labios en un tierno beso, bajo la luz de la luna, su fiel compañera.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ojalá me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Creo que haré otro fic de esta pareja, pero por ahora, a descansar xd**

 **¡Buena suerte, chao!**


End file.
